Todo un cambio
by Rapsody
Summary: Todo el mundo shinobi se sacudirá tras el descubrimiento de su identidad.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Simplemente, pasen, lean, disfruten y comenten. Trataré de actualizar tan pronto como pueda.

 **Capítulo 1**

Konoha, la Villa Oculta de la Hoja, próspera entre las villas del País del Fuego. La ciudad habitada por una población civil que convive en perfecta armonía con la de los shinobis, ninjas encargados de velar por la seguridad de todos tras los altos y gruesos muros de madera de la ciudad.

En una de las garitas de vigilancias, repartidas a lo largo del muro, se encontraban de guardia dos de éstos shinobis, observando si se producía algún altercado en las cercanías del bosque, eran los encargados de proteger la zona al este de la villa, así como los barrios interiores colindantes a esa zona.

La guardia estaba siendo aburrida, como siempre solía ser. Nunca pasaba nada y esperaban que hoy tampoco. Uno de ellos, ya cansado de observar el movimiento de las hojas se dirigió hacia su compañero en busca de algo de conversación.

-Odio los turnos de guardia en el muro, -dijo con fastidio y cruzando los brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

-Si no te metieras en problemas en el bar, y éstos no llegasen a oídos de la Hokage Tsunade, no estarías aquí todas las semanas, -respondió su compañero con sorna.

Un suspiro se escapó de la boca del primer shinobi a modo de resignación, se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la pequeña mesa con la que contaban y cerró los ojos tratando de dormir algo para que su turno pasara lo más rápido posible.

Al cabo de unos instantes, una explosión de chakra proveniente de la zona profunda del bosque hizo caer de la silla al shinobi que trataba de dormir. Ambos se miraron. Al parecer, ése día no sería una ronda tranquila después de todo. Sin cruzar palabras, uno escribió un en pergamino unas escuetas palabras dirigidas a informar a la Hokage y lo envió con una de las águilas para tal propósito tan rápido como pudo. El animal salió disparado volando con el pequeño pergamino en una de sus patas en dirección a la torre central, alta e imponente que dominaba la aldea.

Inmediatamente después, los dos saltaron a unas ramas cercanas y se dirigieron raudos al encuentro de ese chakra desconocido.

Avanzaron rápidos de rama en rama, sin mediar palabra y con la dirección fija en un punto a varios kilómetros de distancia. Por una parte, temerosos por lo que allí podrían encontrar, el chakra sentido parecía tremendamente poderoso e intenso, pero tan pronto como vino, se esfumó. Por otra, tendrían una historia que contar cuando estuviesen en el bar con el resto de sus compañeros, si sobrevivían a lo que pudieran encontrar. Esperaban que los miembros del AMBU, el cuerpo de élite ninja, fuesen rápidos en unírseles en caso de tener que presentar batalla contra algún enemigo. Con suerte, Kakashi, shinobi experimentado, iría de apoyo.

Unos minutos después la explosión, llegaron al lugar. Uno descendió del árbol al suelo hasta camuflarse entre la maleza. El otro permaneció en la copa del árbol, oculto. Inspeccionaron la zona antes de salir de sus escondites. Al parecer, no había nadie. Aunque los dos estaban seguros de lo que habían sentido.

Se miraron entre ellos y, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, salieron a la vez al pequeño claro que formaban los árboles. El viento hacía que las hojas se mecieran y sonaran como una melodía que traía un lamento lejano, quedo y casi agónico. Cada uno desenfundó uno de sus kunais, ese sonido lastimero les tenía alertas y con los vellos de la nuca erizados. Se separaron unos metros para tratar de descubrir de dónde provenía. Aún nada.

-¿Dónde están los del AMBU cuando se les necesita? –Pensaba uno de los shinobis agarrando con fuerza su cuchillo que empezaba a hacer sudar su mano por el agarre y la tensión.

Como si sus pensamientos hubiesen sido escuchados, de pronto se vieron rodeados por tres miembros de la élite AMBU. Portaban máscaras blancas de animales con vetas rojas tras las que ocultaban sus rostros durante las misiones, así como habilidades especiales.

-Informen, -dijo el que parecía que era el que estaba al mando de ese pequeño escuadrón.

-Estábamos de guardia cuando sentimos un chakra muy fuerte en esta zona, -dijo uno de los vigías con algún titubeo en la voz. –Vinimos aquí tan rápido como pudimos, pero ya veis que no hay nada.

-Volved a la villa, nosotros nos encargaremos de rastrear la zona, -dijo el que portaba la máscara de gato blanco. Sin que hiciera falta nada más ambos guardias deshicieron el camino y se dirigieron de vuelta a la aldea tan rápido como podían. Si se encargaban los del AMBU la cosa parecía seria.

Cuando el capitán se aseguró de que estaban a una buena distancia, hizo unos sellos con sus manos. Una invocación. Casi al instante, de entre una nube, aparecieron unos perros de lo más variopintos.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora, Kakashi? –Dijo el perro de menor tamaño de entre todos. –Has interrumpido mi baño. Espero que sea importante.

-Lo es, -dijo Kakashi. –Necesito que peinéis esta zona y que encontréis a quien tiene el chakra que ha quedado impregnado aquí.

-Dalo por hecho, socio, -respondió el can. –Ya habéis oído, -dijo dirigiéndose al resto de la manada. En un santiamén, todos los perros desaparecieron por direcciones diferentes en busca de ese chakra.

-¿Kakashi, crees que encontrarán algo? –Dijo uno de los subordinados.

-De hecho, ya lo han hecho, -contestó el interpelado. A lo lejos se escuchó el ladrido de uno de los perros. La señal de que había encontrado algo. -¡Vamos! No tenemos tiempo que perder.

Los tres salieron corriendo hacia la dirección de donde provenían los ladridos. En sus cabezas sólo había conjeturas sobre lo que allí encontrarían y, en última instancia, cómo de poderoso sería, con qué intenciones vendría a la aldea y, si se daba el peor de los escenarios, cómo le derrotarían.


	2. Chapter 2

Muy buenas, gracias a to que le habéis dado una oportunidad. Espero que os esté gustando. Sin más espero que haya algún review en este segundo capítulo. Y, por último, decir que los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 2

Sentía su estómago arder. Algo no estaba bien. Dolor. Definitivamente, no estaba bien. Un quejido se le escapó de entre sus labios. Sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su lengua. La imagen de la punta de un kunai manchada de ese líquido rojo brillante estaba grabada en su retina. Su sangre.

Su sangre.

La cabeza empezaba a darle vueltas. Su visión se nublaba, la imagen que le habían mostrado sus ojos era la de la roja sangre manchando sus dedos en un inútil intento por contener la hemorragia. Éstos, cada vez, sujetaban con mayor debilidad la herida de su abdomen. Los ruidos de donde se encontraba le llegaban lejanos y amortiguados. Voces, antaño conocidas, se colaban en su mente, frases inconexas. ¿Coherentes? En ese momento, para su cerebro, no.

Golpes. Maldiciones. Amenazas.

Unos brazos alzaron su cuerpo. Sus ojos, antes siempre atentos, no querían observar lo que ocurría. Podía olerle y sentirle. Al fin algo seguro y conocido entre tanta confusión. Podría distinguir ese olor de entre un millón, aunque pasaran un millón de años. El calor que desprendía su cuerpo. Sus brazos todavía fuertes sosteniendo su cuerpo a pesar de la edad. Siempre fue una persona fuerte. Con un porte excepcional. Una leyenda viva. ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Divagaba en su inútil intento por seguir consciente.

De pronto, tras lo que le pareció un simple parpadeo, todos los gritos cesaron. Una brisa fresca acariciaba su rostro. Podía oír el trino de los pájaros en los árboles. El murmullo de las hojas. Y el gratificante calor de los rayos del sol que bañaban su rostro haciendo que permaneciese con sus ojos cerrados.

¿Así era el Paraíso? Se preguntó. Estaba casi segura de que había muerto entre sus brazos. La suya había sido una vida corta a su lado. Y se maldecía por no poder llevarse una última imagen de él, sus ojos no querían abrirse. Había sido una buena vida a su modo, habría cambiado algunas cosas, ¿o no? Y sería una buena muerte si era entre sus brazos.

-Volveré por ti, te lo prometo. Debes resistir, te ayudarán, -decía su voz. Su voz le arrancó una apenas imperceptible sonrisa de sus labios que no pasó desapercibida, por breve que fuera, para él, si podía oírle es que aún su cuerpo no había abandonado este mundo pero, ¿quién vendría a ayudar? ¿Iba a dejarla sola?

El propietario de la voz depositó su cuerpo en el suelo con delicadeza a la vez que con urgencia. Lo sujetaba de ambos brazos y lo zarandeó con suavidad para asegurarse de que su consciencia no se perdiera aún en la negrura en la que se estaba convirtiendo su mente. Él sabía lo que eran esos instantes. Lo había sentido en varias ocasiones en su vida. Se había sentido morir en muchos momentos. Pero, en otros pocos, nunca se había sentido tan vivo.

-No debe descubrirles quién es hasta mi vuelta y, en cuanto a ti, no debes mostrarte, pase lo que pase, ¿entendido? Cuídala, -dijo con urgencia y dureza en la voz.

Ahora no hablaba con ella sino con esa entidad, esa cosa que estaba siempre con ella. Esa voz en su cabeza. Esa ira. Ese amor. Ese temor. Todo había ocurrido por ella. Una vez más, la desdicha se ceñía como una apretada corona sobre su cabeza, por ese ente que estaba ahí desde que recordaba.

-No eres nadie para ordenarme y, en este momento, ni siquiera tú puedes obligarme, -dijo una voz gutural seguida de, lo que parecía ser, una risa contenida. –Pero yo sabré qué hacer. Será bueno estar sin tus ojos pegados a nosotros, veremos qué tal se maneja en el mundo real la cachorra, -le siguió una carcajada de ultratumba, esta vez sin disimulo.

Tras ese breve intercambio, sintió un estremecimiento que le recorrió el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Su herida seguía sangrando, pero el frío que sintió no fue de muerte sino de abandono. Sintió cómo sus brazos la abandonaban. Sintió cómo sus dedos enguantados soltaban el agarre sobre sus brazos. Sintió cómo su calor la abandonaba. Sintió que su olor se diluía en el aire. Y sintió cómo su presencia se desvanecía tan rápido como una vez lo hicieron las voces. Sólo quedaron esa presencia y ella tumbada sobre la hojarasca del bosque. Débil.

La vida era caprichosa a veces, pensó, y la muerte aún más, pues no le sobrevenía y seguía sufriendo ese dolor. El ente en su interior observaba y se agitaba inquieto, de no ser por él, probablemente, ya hubiese muerto mucho antes. Notaba pequeñas presencias que se movían en los alrededores. Podía olerlos y sentirlos. Chakra de una invocación. Sonrió y liberó una ínfima parte de su propio chakra para atraerles.

-Acabo de salvarte la vida, niña, -dijo con voz ronca y dura. Volvió a sonreír. Podía aguardar allí al desarrollo de los acontecimientos. Quería ver qué salía de todo eso. Los humanos eran seres de lo más extraños. Sus mentes y los sentimientos albergados entre ellos pueden cambiar con el más mínimo gesto o el mayor acto, aunque ellos no lo advirtieran.

El sonido de un ladrido llegó a sus oídos causándole un dolor agudo y malestar en su cabeza. Sintió que un animal la olfateaba de pies a cabeza. Su cuerpo se había abandonado en aquel bosque a merced de las bestias. Pero su mente seguía allí anclada, reacia a abandonar la forma física de su cuerpo.

Oía voces. Varias. Hablaban entre ellas. Demasiado bajo como para saber qué decían. Se esforzó en intentar abrir al menos uno de sus párpados, pero eran tan pesados que se le antojó que era una tarea muy ardua y casi desistió al instante de intentarlo de nuevo. Pero no se dio por vencida, poco a poco y tratando de vencer el dolor`, que los ahora crueles rayos del sol le provocaban, consiguió entreabrir uno de ellos. La imagen que se mostró ante su único ojo entreabierto no fue la de la salvación sino la del recuerdo del miedo, la traición y el dolor. Allí estaba, sobre ella, esa máscara blanca de nuevo mirándola desde una altura imponente. Impasible.

-No… -Susurró de manera apenas audible, aunque en su interior era un grito a todo pulmón. –Por favor… No…

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir libres, cayendo a cada lado de su rostro creando surcos húmedos. No había servido de nada. Su esfuerzo. Su sacrificio. Para nada. Su cuerpo no estaba por la labor de moverse. Ni siquiera podía tratar de huir, ni mucho menos defenderse.

El portador de la máscara se puso en cuclillas a su lado observándola con detenimiento con su sharingan activado, un ojo rojo con aspas negras, herencia de sangre del clan Uchiha. Las palabras que salían desde detrás de la máscara eran ininteligibles para ella. Estaba acabada. Antes de que sus ojos se cerraran y su consciencia cayera al vacío, la imagen que vio fue a ese sujeto con su mano estirada hacia su rostro.

Después, nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Muy buenas a tod s, gracias por leer estos primeros capítulos de mi fic, espero que os esté gustando aunque no haya ningún review. Sé que están siendo algo cortos y trato de esforzarme por alargarlos. En los siguientes prometo intentarlo, pero en compensación he actualizado antes. Sin más os dejo con el siguiente. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 3**

Ladridos y más ladridos era lo que se escuchaba cuando llegó el pequeño grupo de ANBUs a la zona. Inmediatamente, la invocación canina se esfumó en una nube blanca, los ladridos cesaron quedándose todo el bosque en una quietud extraña y los tres hombres se quedaron observando el bulto inerte que había en el suelo del bosque y echando un vistazo en los alrededores.

Era un cuerpo inerte. ¿Habían llegado tarde? ¿Acaso la explosión de chakra había sido lo que le provocó el fin? Todo el área cercana, a pesar de la cantidad de chakra liberado, se mantenía intacta, como si nada hubiera perturbado la quietud del mismo. Un cuervo enorme y negro, posado en una rama cercana, graznó con un sonido agudo y sacudió sus plumas mientras contemplaba la escena dispuesto a darse un festín con él en cuanto dejara de moverse.

Kakashi fue quien se encaminó primero hacia el cuerpo, con su sharingan miró en derredor, nada ni nadie portador de un chakra llamativo, ni había rastro activo de alguno que hubiese huido. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que seguía con vida, aunque ésta no se prolongaría mucho si no se daban prisa.

Cuando estuvo a la misma altura pudo ver que era una mujer, joven, que se debatía entre la vida y la muerte a causa de una profunda herida en el abdomen que sangraba profusamente. Le sorprendía que siguiera con vida después del derroche de chakra y la propia herida. Pocos detalles más importaban, si no hacían algo entrarían en el punto de no retorno y no necesitaba demasiados conocimientos médicos para saber que no se podría hacer nada por ella traspasados ese punto. Ya averiguaría todo lo que pudiese cuando se encontrasen en la aldea y estuviese recuperada. Si es que se recuperaba, pensó.

-Nos la llevaremos con nosotros a la aldea, -dijo decidido. Debían actuar rápidos. La respiración se había vuelto débil y superficial.

-¿Crees que es buena idea? ¿Y si es un enemigo? –Dijo preocupado y desconfiado otro de los enmascarados.

Antes de que Kakashi pudiera responder, la mujer susurró con un hilo de voz.

-No… Por favor… No…

Recuerdos de su pasado cruzaron la mente del capitán del ANBU. Esta vez, no dudaría. El destino había querido poner en sus manos otra vida y esta vez no dejaría que se le escapase entre los dedos.

-Adelántate, informa a Tsunade del estado en el que está, que prepare la sala en el hospital, -dijo al más rápido de los subordinados. –Llegaremos lo antes que podamos.

Acto seguido, se agachó junto a ella y extendió los brazos para transportarla, justo en ese momento perdió la consciencia quedando el cuerpo lánguido y a merced de los dos ANBUs que quedaban.

-Déjame que trate de sellar la herida, de lo contrario se desangrará antes de que lleguemos, -dijo el único subordinado que había quedado con Kakashi. –No, soy un ninja médico, pero con mi Mokuton podré cerrar la herida temporalmente.

-Rápido, Yamato, no tenemos tiempo, -dijo Kakashi refiriéndose a su compañero por su nombre en clave.

Con unos rápidos sellos, pequeñas raíces cerraron la piel y contuvieron ligeramente la hemorragia. Como si de una descarga eléctrica se tratara, el cuerpo de la joven convulsionó y de su garganta salió un quejido en cuanto el chakra de Yamato terminó de realizar el jutsu, haciendo que Kakashi tuviera que sujetarla con más fuerza. Los dos hombres observaron cómo las pequeñas raíces que se habían materializado se iban deshaciendo. Ambos se miraron extrañados y sin poder explicárselo. ¿Estaba repeliendo el Mokuton?

-Vuelve a hacerlo, usa más chakra esta vez, -urgió Kakashi. Yamato obedeció, de nuevo hizo los mismos sellos y aumentó la cantidad de chakra a transferir. De nuevo, las raíces se entrelazaron para tapar la herida. El resultado fue mejor: no se deshacían, pero no se mantenían de manera estable, se terminarían por deshacer de nuevo al cabo de un tiempo. Y el cuerpo de ella se contrajo por completo en un rictus de dolor.

-Démonos prisa, Kakashi, no creo que vaya a durar mucho mi jutsu y ella ya está al límite, -dijo Yamato con preocupación.

Sin decir más, Kakashi la colocó a su espalda con ayuda de Yamato para evitar que se cayese y corrieron tan rápido como sus piernas podían hacia el hospital de la aldea. Mientras corría podía sentir el cuerpo lánguido sobre su espalda. Sus brazos caían cada uno sobre cada hombro. La cabeza se apoyaba a un lado de la suya, podía sentir el débil aliento sobre la piel descubierta de su cuello. Kakashi la sujetaba de los muslos para evitar que se cayera, tenía que reconocer que estaban prietos y firmes, estaba acostumbrada a hacer ejercicio. De pronto cayó en la cuenta de hacia dónde se dirigían sus pensamientos y decidió cambiar su curso, definitivamente debía dejar las novelas eróticas de Jiraiya.

Avanzaron varios cientos de metros y comenzó a sentir algo más en la parte baja de su espalda. Algo caliente. Aminoró el ritmo hasta detenerse. Con una mirada le indicó a Yamato, quien había estado corriendo a su lado, que comprobara su espalda. El calor que sentía era la sangre empapando parte de su chaleco de Jōnin y la cinturilla del pantalón.

–No vamos a llegar, Kakashi. No aguantará.

-Estamos cerca, ciérrala de nuevo, -respondió Kakashi. Yamato no lo pensó dos veces, su Mokuton aguantaría el resto del camino que les quedaba. Hizo con sus manos los sellos y aplicó el chakra en el abdomen de la chica. Ésta tensó sus manos sobre el pecho de Kakashi como si de garras se tratasen aferrándose a él por el dolor producido. Cerró los dientes con tanta fuerza que el shinobi pudo oír el choque de éstos entre sí cerca de su oreja. Pronto sintió que dejaba de moverse, temía que esta vez no fuese a despertar. Espoleado por el temor de que muriese salió corriendo de nuevo hacia la aldea. En la distancia se podían intuir el camino principal que conducía a la puerta principal.


	4. Chapter 4

Muy buenas a tod s de nuevo, aquí os trigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os esté gustando. Nada más que añadir, salvo que lo personajes no me pertenecen y que disfrutéis de la lectura. Saludos.

 **Capítulo 4**

En el despacho más alto de la Torre del Hokage de Konoha, Tsunade Senju, la actual quinta Hokage, terminaba el último sorbo de su bebida aderezada con algo de sake, por supuesto, sin que su secretaria se enterase. Tenía en su pantalla los últimos resultados de las carreras de caballos de Suna, la aldea del desierto, famosas por su elevadas apuestas y aún más abultadas ganancias si tu caballo resultaba vencedor. Con un gesto torció la boca en señal de fastidio. Acababa de ganar una buena suma, gracias al caballo llamado "Abanico". Aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Como si de una premonición se tratase, irrumpió en su despacho un ninja encargado de los mensajes aéreos. Se mostraba agitado e impaciente.

-Siento interrumpirla, -comenzó disculpándose. Por todos en la aldea era conocido el carácter de la Hokage fuerte e impulsivo y lo poco que le gustaban las interrupciones, herencia probablemente de su antepasado, el segundo Hokage, Tobirama Senju. –Hemos recibido un mensaje hace unos instantes, ni siquiera está cifrado, procede de una de las garitas de observación del sector este de la muralla de vigilancia.

-¿Sector este? Ahí no hay más que árboles, debe haber un error, -dijo Tsunade, sabía que los guardias que había allí ese día estaban cumpliendo un castigo por una pelea en un bar con otros dos ninjas. No podía tolerar esa clase de comportamientos entre los miembros a su cargo. –Si es una artimaña de esos dos para que les releve del lugar les suspenderé de sus empleos y se pasarán una buena temporada haciendo servicios comunitarios en el distrito tres. ¡Dame eso!

El ninja se aproximó al enorme escritorio que presidía a estancia frente a un ventanal enorme desde donde se apreciaban unas vistas magníficas de la villa. Le tendió el pequeño rollo de pergamino donde se encontraba el mensaje. Estaba escrito con caligrafía rápida y casi ininteligible, señal del estado de agitación de su escritor. Había varias manchas de tinta en algunas partes lo que indicaba premura, no habían escurrido lo suficiente el pincel antes de escribir. Quizá lo que allí estaba escrito sí fuese cierto y necesitase de su atención.

 _"Sector este. Muralla. Chakra enorme. Envíen refuerzos."_

-Avisa a Kakashi, que vaya con varios del ANBU a investigar, -comenzó a hablar la Hokage. –Y que investiguen y reporten todo lo que vean lo antes posible. En caso de que sea un ataque de los de Akatsuki necesitaremos tiempo para evacuar a los civiles. Retírate.

Cuando el ninja cerró la puerta Tsunade dio un fuerte golpe en la mesa que hizo que ésta se resquebrajara en su superficie. Maldición, pensó, ahora tendría que encargar otra y aguantar el consiguiente reproche y sermón de su secretaria.

Pulsó el botón de comunicación con su secretaria y le indicó que fuese, tenía que dejar órdenes precisas en caso de ataque, pues ella entraría en batalla en primera línea si de defender su aldea se trataba, así como habían hecho sus predecesores sin pensarlo un segundo.

La secretaría entró en la estancia y lo que vio la hizo fruncir el ceño. La mesa estaba rota. Ahora sabía qué había sido el golpe que acaba de escuchar hacía un instante. Cuando se disponía a abrir la boca para quejarse del comportamiento de su jefa apreció la mirada de preocupación que ésta tenía.

-¿Alguna apuesta que fue demasiado bien? –Dijo para tratar de aliviar la tensión.

-Caballos. En Suna, -respondió esperando que su secretaria entendiera lo que quería decir aquella simple respuesta, no necesitaban demasiadas palabras para entenderse tras tantos años juntas.

-Debe de ser grave, entonces, -comentó sabiendo las enormes cantidades de dinero que se movían en Suna con esas competiciones.

-No imaginas cuánto. Ponte en contacto con el ANBU que estén preparados y a la espera de órdenes. Remite copias de este mensaje a todas las garitas de vigilancia, que estén alertas en todo el perímetro de la Villa. Luego convoca a todos los médicos ninjas y civiles que tengamos en el hospital. Y, finalmente, asegúrate de que los refugios para el resto de la población civil están abiertos y preparados para recibirlos en caso de necesitarlo.

Cuando terminó de dar las instrucciones la secretaria estaba con la boca abierta, definitivamente, eso prometía ser grave, la cantidad de dinero que su jefa y amiga había tenido que ganar debía ser enorme si le estaba pidiendo todo aquello.

Los minutos pasaban demasiado lentos para Tsunade. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta y contemplaba las vistas de la villa con las manos detrás de su espalda cuando la puerta se abrió sin siquiera llamar primero. Un ninja que reconoció inmediatamente del día anterior de la pelea en el bar apareció ante ella. Boqueaba en busca de aire. Debía venir corriendo desde hacía un buen rato pues daba estertores al tratar de respirar.

-Tsunade-sama, disculpe la interrupción, -dijo tras varias bocanadas de aire. –Vengo a informar de que el equipo del ANBU de Kakashi se presentó en nuestra posición. Parece que se toman aquello en serio ya que, a mi compañero y a mí, nos hicieron volver aquí.

-Bien hecho, aquí seréis más útiles, -dijo Tsunade parecía que sus sospechas de un ataque se iban confirmando. –Uníos al equipo de reclutamiento, ayudad a trasladar a los médicos civiles y ninjas al hospital. Buen trabajo.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, el shinobi salió del despacho y se encaminó, junto con su compañero que le esperaba fuera, a realizar la tarea encomendada.

-Vamos, Kakashi, -se dijo para sí misma. –Necesito una confirmación para saber qué hacer a continuación.

Miró el enorme reloj labrado en madera de la pared y se preguntó cuántas horas de preocupación y tensión se habrían vivido en ese despacho del Hokage. Pensó en sus antepasados, el primer Hokage, Hashirama Senju, y su crisis con Madara Uchiha, el segundo, Tobirama Senju, su hermano, y la Guerra Ninja entre grandes naciones, el tercero, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y las guerras civiles entre clanes poderosos y, por último, el cuarto, Minato Namikaze, quien detuvo el ataque del Kyubi en su corto mandato. Ahora, ella sabía que su crisis era el ataque de la organización Akatsuki y su interés por los Jinchurikis y los Bijuus que éstos portaban, bestias de colas que podían causar la destrucción de toda una aldea con solo agitar una de esas colas.

Perdida en sus pensamientos no oyó la puerta abrirse de nuevo. Un carraspeo a su espalda la alertó. Se giró y quedó frente a un miembro del ANBU. También venía agitado de donde quisiera que viniese.

-Informe, -dijo seria y apretando los dientes temiendo las noticias que pudiera portar.

-El capitán quiere que le informe de lo que encontramos en el bosque, -comenzó el ANBU. –Nos dirigimos a la posición donde estaban los vigías. Y, tras rastrear la zona, el capitán encontró un cuerpo.

-¿Un cuerpo? –Preguntó confundida. -¡Explícate mejor! Tenía entendido que era un chakra enorme lo que se había detectado, ¿era portador de ese chakra?

-Era una joven, estaba herida, sangre por todas partes y, al parecer, muy débil, es poco probable que ese chakra que sintieron fuera el suyo, -dijo el ANBU. –El capitán me envió aquí primero para pedirle que preparara la sala en el hospital y que él llegaría junto con Yamato tan rápidos como pudieran.

-Vuelve al cuartel, no digas ni una palabra de lo que has visto, pero manteneos alerta por si se tratara de una trampa y tuviésemos que actuar.

El ANBU asintió, se inclinó a modo de respetuosa despedida y salió de la habitación. De nuevo sola, llamó a su secretaria quien se presentó al instante ante ella.

-Localiza a Sakura Haruno, envíamela al hospital, -dijo seria colgando su ropa de Hokage y luciendo un kimono ligero más propio para el entrenamiento y el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Acto seguido, salió en dirección al hospital.

El ambiente en el hospital era de agitación, muchos médicos y resto del personal corrían de un lado a otro. No era la primera vez que estaban en un estado de máxima alerta por un posible caso de ataque contra la aldea. Las funciones y ocupaciones se dividían en categorías dentro de los diferentes grados de especialidad. La agenda de los quirófanos quedaba anulada y éstos se disponían con dotación completa. Las habitaciones se aprovechaban al máximo para dar alojamiento y cobertura a los heridos. Y allí estaba ella, Sakura Haruno, parada en la puerta contemplando a todos correr de un lado a otro en ese caos organizado donde cada uno sabía perfectamente su papel a desempeñar. Debía encontrar a su sensei y sabía dónde se encontraba. Se encaminó por los pasillos del hospital que conocía tan bien. Torció a derecha e izquierda en un par de cruces y bajó unas escaleras.

Estaba en un pequeño quirófano, más pequeño de lo que los otros solían ser, éste se usaba para miembros del ANBU que hacían incursiones peligrosas y que precisaban de cirugía experta y reparadora además de intervención inmediata y sin preguntas. Estaba apartado del bullicio de los pasillos y oculto de miradas indiscretas. Allí encontró Sakura a su sensei, Tsunade. Ya estaba preparada para la intervención con su pelo rubio recogido detrás de su cabeza y mirando fijamente una mesa con instrumental de lo más variopinto, pues no sabían a qué se enfrentarían cuando Kakashi viniese.

La interrupción de su alumna la sacó de sus cavilaciones, ese día le era fácil sumirse en sus propios pensamientos, la miró y le indicó que se preparara para ayudarla en caso de necesitarlo. Una de las obligaciones de un sensei es enseñar a sus alumnos a enfrentarse a la mayoría de las situaciones que se pudieran dar. Hoy, Sakura aprendería que, a veces, hay que enfrentarse a decisiones a ciegas y actuar con los ojos cerrados, pues no sabían absolutamente nada de la paciente que se les acercaba.


	5. Chapter 5

Acabo de reeditar el capítulo, no sé por qué se desconfigura la página al subirlo. Lamento las molestias. Espero que lo estén disfrutando. Si alguien puede ayudarme con el problema de la desconfiguración del formato le agradecería muchísimo. Sin más, sólo decir que los personajes no me pertenecen. A ver si alguien se anima a dejar el primer Review con su opinión. Saludos.

 **Capítulo 5**

Las puertas de la aldea se abrían ante sus ojos como una inmensa boca de madera maciza con el símbolo de la Hoja grabado sobre el dintel. Los guardias que las custodiaban reconocieron inmediatamente las máscaras de ANBU de ambos corredores que se aproximaban y les dejaron pasar sin hacer preguntas. Cuando pasaron por delante de ellos pudieron ver que cargaban un cuerpo inerte sobre la espalda de uno de ellos, pero no distinguieron de quién se trataba, pues el pelo largo, negro y despeinado le caía sobre el rostro, vuelto hacia el otro lado, y ocultando sus facciones.

Una vez dentro de la aldea, se encaminaron hacia el hospital por la ruta más corta. Sabía la ruta, no era la primera vez que llevaba a un compañero necesitado de cuidados urgentes tras una misión que no había salido como ellos esperaban. Las calles estaban más vacías de lo habitual. Kakashi supuso que la Hokage ya había tomado cartas en el asunto después de recibir los reportes de los otros dos shinobis y esperó que su apuesta no tuviese las consecuencias fatídicas que solían tener.

Yamato y él entraron en el hospital por una de las puertas menos transitadas. Nadie de los que se cruzaron en los amplios pasillos del edificio les cortó el paso ni les preguntó a dónde iban. Eran ANBUs y nadie les pedía explicaciones a ellos.

Descendieron las mismas escaleras que la joven aprendiz de médico había bajado hacía unos momentos. Cuando entraron en la pequeña estancia ambas ya les estaban esperando preparadas para lo que les venía, o eso creían.

-Por fin llegas, Kakashi, te estás volviendo lento con la edad, -dijo Tsunade bromeando para tratar de aliviar la tensión. –Tiéndela en la mesa, Sakura y yo nos ocuparemos.

Kakashi hizo lo que le pidió con ayuda de Yamato. La chica ni siquiera emitió un triste quejido de protesta cuando la cambiaron de posición. Temió que ya fuera demasiado tarde. Yamato y Kakashi se apartaron hasta pegar con la espalda en una de las paredes para dejar trabajar a las dos mujeres, no quisieron abandonar el quirófano, ninguno quitaba el ojo de encima de la joven tendida en la mesa de operaciones. Ambos se permitieron la comodidad de quitar sus máscaras a un lado del rostro. Kakashi la observó con su sharingan, nada. Absolutamente, nada.

Uno de los brazos de la joven se deslizó inerte fuera de la mesa después de algunos movimientos que llevaban a cabo las ninjas médicos al comprobar sus constantes y revisar su cuerpo. Regueros finos de sangre se habían secado a lo largo de su antebrazo, ahora expuesto, y su mano y le manchaban los dedos, aún algo fresca en ellos. Había intentado detener la hemorragia con sus manos hasta su último aliento. Los recuerdos pasados ante la imagen que estaba percibiendo con el sharingan llegaron, ese ojo no olvidaba nada de lo que una vez había sido visto.

La primera vez que había visto a una persona en ese estado, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, fue, justamente, cuando consiguió ese ojo. En su mente apareció la visión del cuerpo de su antiguo compañero del equipo de Minato Namikaze, antes de convertirse en Hokage, Obito Uchiha, medio sepultado por enormes rocas casi en la totalidad de su cuerpo. Simplemente, él no llegó a tiempo para salvarle del derrumbe, en un último suspiro le entregó su sharingan, ¿el precio por aquello? No olvidarlo jamás, siempre estaría en su retina y se repetiría en su mente hasta el día de su muerte.

Un grito desgarrador le sacó de sus recuerdos devolviéndolo a la realidad. El grito era agónico. Desesperado. Cargado de dolor y angustia.

Mientras él había estado dedicando pensamientos a sus recuerdos de juventud, Tsunade y Sakura habían cortado las prendas que cubrían a la joven. Los pantalones habían quedado reducidos a la altura de sus muslos. En sus piernas no había señal de heridas, sólo algunas manchas de sangre seca en su muslo izquierdo, por lo que Sakura se dirigió a la cabecera y sujetó la cabeza de la mujer con fuerza para inmovilizarla y tratar de ver si había lesiones en la misma. Dejó fluir algo de su chakra, trataría de aliviar el dolor relajando sus centros receptores del dolor, aunque parecía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Por su parte, Tsunade, experta en heridas de guerra, había visto eso muchas veces a lo largo de su vida. El kunai entraba y salía haciendo cortes limpios, pero tremendamente profundos por su capacidad de penetración en tejidos blandos. Había retirado la parte superior de un kimono negro de entrenamiento, demasiado grande para ser de su talla, que portaba empapado en sangre ahora seca y la prenda que se encontraba inmediatamente bajo ésta en el mismo estado. Sólo quedaba una ligera camiseta de red que todos los shinobis portaban ya que favorecía la transpiración y la salida del chakra en caso de necesitarlo. Todas las prendas estaban rajadas, no había duda, la habían tenido que apuñalar con una fuerza tremenda para traspasar con esa facilidad las tres capas de ropa.

La herida del abdomen era grave y profunda. El kunai había entrado en con una trayectoria, pero salido en otra, lo que había provocado destrozos significativos, probablemente, porque ella se había movido para tratar de esquivar o, tras la punzada inicial, alejarse de su agresor tanto como le fuera posible. Si no la cerraba pronto la poca sangre que quedaba en el cuerpo no sería suficiente para mantenerla con vida. Usó su chakra como si del mismo fluido vital se tratara, eso le daría tiempo y podría cerrar desde dentro.

Algo la tenía intranquila, algo no estaba saliendo como debería. Su chakra no se quedaba circulando por su cuerpo, al poco tiempo era expulsado.

-Yamato, -dijo dirigiendo la vista hacia el ANBU. -¿Has usado tu mokuton con ella?

-Sí, intenté cerrar la herida en varias ocasiones para tratar de detener el sangrado, pero al poco tiempo desaparecía. Era como si…

-Expulsase el chakra ajeno, -terminó Tsunade. –Hay que cerrar la herida con medicina civil. No puedo usar mis jutsus. Sakura, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, -dijo con apremio en su voz a su alumna. –Ve a buscar a los médicos civiles para que vengan para realizar la intervención. ¡Rápido! No hay tiempo que perder. Infórmales de camino, yo me encargo de mantenerla con vida.

Sakura salió rápida por la puerta en busca de los médicos civiles.

-Hokage-sama, ¿cómo va a mantenerla...? –Empezó Yamato.

-Con fuerza bruta, -respondió Tsunade canalizando ingentes cantidades de chakra dentro del cuerpo de la chica. El choque fue impactante, tan pronto como el abundante chakra de Tsunade hizo contacto con el escaso de la joven, los ojos de ésta se abrieron de par en par y arqueó su espalda en un rictus de dolor. Cada célula de su cuerpo, luchaba contra el chakra invasor, provocando lo que parecieran ser miles de agujas clavándose por todo el cuerpo.

Después vino ese grito que devolvió a Kakashi al mundo real. La imagen que veían sus ojos eran dantesca, digna de una de las mejores pesadillas que, cualquiera que había estado en un campo de batalla, podría tener.

En ese momento, la puerta del quirófano se abrió y por ella entraron varios médicos ataviados con lo necesario para intervenir.

-Hokage-sama, nosotros nos encargaremos, -dijo el que parecía estar al mando del grupo.

-Hagan todo lo necesario por salvarla, no escatimen en medios, -dijo Tsunade retirando su chakra por completo. El cuerpo de la chica volvió a relajarse, sus ojos se cerraron y la misma laxitud con la que había llegado a la mesa hizo aparición de nuevo.

Los ninjas se retiraron de la sala por la puerta por donde habían aparecido los médicos, empezaban a ser una pequeña multitud en una sala poco espaciosa. La puerta presentaba una pequeña ventana circular tan propia de las puertas de ese lugar. Desde fuera, Kakashi seguía con su sharingan pegado a la visión de dentro.

-¿Qué opinas de todo esto, Kakashi? –Preguntó Tsunade recostada sobre una de las paredes aledañas.

Sin apartar la mirada del pequeño ventanuco, por el que podía ver a los médicos afanados en tratar de estabilizar a la joven, Kakashi no sabía qué responder. Tenía que reconocer que la chica y la forma de aparecer en el bosque eran raras. Apareció de la nada, herida, casi desmayada y, lo único que había hablado había sido una súplica en un susurro con una mirada de terror. Sin duda, tendrían que tener una conversación en profundidad, si conseguía salir de esa.


	6. Chapter 6

Muy buenas, aquí traigo una actualización nueva. Espero que me perdonéis por el tema del formato. No sé cómo solucionarlo T.T Espero que os esté gustando, aunque no tenga reviews de feedback. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Y ya sin más os dejo con el capítulo nuevo.

 **Capítulo 6**

El infierno que sentía por los leves golpes continuos por todo su cuerpo, como si fuese saltando, parecía que había cesado y el agarre fuerte y férreo sobre sus muslos también, así como el calor contra su mejilla y ese olor que no lograba identificar. Se sentía cómoda, a pesar de que se sabía tumbada en una cama dura y fría de metal. El frío la aliviaba a la par que adormecía su cuerpo que sólo enviaba mensajes de dolor a su cabeza.

Una luz muy intensa sobre ella la cegaba a la vez que la invitaba a dormir. Sentía su cuerpo pesado como si hubiese estado entrenando arduamente durante horas sin descanso. Sus músculos eran incapaces de hacer un solo movimiento. La idea de dormir profundamente se le antojaba de lo más apetecible.

Podía oler ese aroma característico de las salas de hospital. A desinfectante, productos de limpieza. Esterilidad. Muerte y enfermedad. Todo mezclado en un cóctel en sus receptivas fosas nasales. ¿Cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar ahí? Ese olor estaba enloqueciéndolo. Y esos malditos chakras tratando de penetrar en ella. No se lo permitiría. Nadie tocaría su chakra, era suyo, suyo y de nadie más. Siempre habían sido ellos dos, unidos por ese hilo invisible de chakras trenzados entre ellos. Desde el principio de su vida. Y así seguiría siendo hasta su muerte. De no ser por ese maldito sello ya podría haberla repuesto, habrían salido de ahí y alejado de ese asqueroso olor. Pero no, ese maldito e inútil sello seguía ahí.

Sin que pudiera prepararse para lo que estaba por venir, un potente pulso de chakra la recorrió de arriba abajo despertando todos sus sentidos y agitando cada uno de sus músculos. La sacó de esa semiinconsciencia en la que estaba sumida, haciendo que todos sus sentidos fuesen conscientes del dolor en toda su plenitud. El grito que profirió le hirió la garganta y retumbó entre las paredes del pequeño quirófano. Necesitaba que eso parase o enloquecería. Sólo pedía que terminara esa tortura. No podía seguir luchando. No le quedaban fuerzas para hacerlo. Las fuerzas hacía tiempo que se habían escurrido entre sus dedos incluso antes de aparecer en aquel bosque. Había fallado, le había fallado. Se había dado por vencida. No podía ir más allá. Tan sólo pedía que acabara esa agonía.

El chakra que provocaba ese tremendo dolor fue expulsado sin saber de dónde había sacado fuerzas para hacerlo, supuso que ese ente había sido el causante. Con cada pequeña porción de chakra que era expulsado de su cuerpo, poco a poco, el dolor se iba atenuando. Sentía manos que la tocaban aquí y allá, en sus brazos, tórax y abdomen. Sintió que apretaban algo contra su boca y nariz y que, un aire enrarecido comenzaba a insuflarse en sus pulmones, iba haciendo que la poca consciencia que había adquirido se le escapara otra vez. Después de eso, volvía a caer de nuevo en ese pozo negro e insondable.

Como si de una alucinación se tratase, se veía a sí misma de pie, sobre un suelo acuoso en el que provocaba leves ondas. Las ondas se expandían desde sus pies hasta más allá de donde le alcanzaba la vista. A su alrededor, oscuridad. No podía vislumbrar nada más allá de unos pocos metros. Presentía que no estaba sola. Nunca lo estaba en esa estancia. A veces, cuando se iba a dormir, en ese duermevela anterior a la venida del sueño, podía atisbar siquiera a verlo. Una figura oscura y agazapada en su cabeza que la miraba constantemente, atenta y pendiente de cada uno de sus movimientos. A veces, tenía la duda de si sus movimientos los hacía ella por sí misma, o era ese ente el que los orquestaba.

-¿Dónde estoy? –Preguntó a la vez a la nada, al ente y a sí misma. -¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Preguntas sin respuestas. Nadie parecía querer responderlas, ni siquiera el eco de la estancia le devolvía su pregunta. Detrás de ella, la presencia, que parecía enorme, se irguió. No necesitaba verla para sentirla. El aire que desplazó en su movimiento era suficiente para saber que era enorme. La respiración se le agitó. Conocía esa opresión en su pecho. Ira. No estaba contento con lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ya había sentido esa sensación de desasosiego con anterioridad y el resultado había sido catastrófico. No quería recordarlo. Tenía que calmarse o podría perder el control.

-Aquí estás segura, -respondió una voz grave y ronca. –Ahí fuera tratan de salvar tu cuerpo, lo que no saben es que no podrán salvar el sello, -de nuevo esa risa escalofriante.

Al oír esas palabras dirigió su vista hacia su abdomen. La imagen que vio de su propio cuerpo le revolvió el estómago. Pudo apreciar, con todo lujo de detalles, la herida abierta a la izquierda de su ombligo. No sangraba, pero permanecía ahí recordándole el dolor y lo sucedido.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, una pequeñísima corriente del chakra de ese ente la golpeó como si de un latido casi imperceptible se tratase, y apareció su propio sello de contención, roto e incompleto. La parte que estaba dañada por la herida hacía que no fuese efectivo. Debía ser reparado.

-Tranquila, niña, -dijo al oler su miedo. –Por ahora, no pienso hacer nada, tu vida y la mía están ligadas. Les necesitamos para sobrevivir.

-No quiero que suceda lo de aquella vez, -susurró sabiendo que la oiría. –Esa vez el sello estaba intacto. Tienes que ser bueno. Portarte bien.

-Esa vez, tú quisiste que el sello no me retuviese, tú me liberaste, -contestó la presencia con una carcajada sonora. ¿Debía ser bueno? ¿Portarse bien? Adoraba esa chica, sin rencor, de buenas palabras, toda una novedad en su longeva vida. Qué distinto era todo esta vez. Quería saber dónde iba todo aquello.

Se movió de nuevo. Ahora podía sentir dos ojos enormes y fijos clavándose en su nuca, no necesitaba verlos, todos, alguna vez, hemos sentido unos ojos curiosos o retadores, deseosos de hacer contacto con los nuestros y que éstos rehúyen la mirada a sabiendas de que lo que podemos ver no nos va a gustar. Estaba inspeccionándola. Una corriente de aire la atravesó. Ese ente estaba oliéndola.

-Tu chakra se está reponiendo, -dijo demasiado cerca. Nunca había tenido el valor de verlo con todo detalle. Quizá él no se mostraba por voluntad propia en todo su esplendor ante ella. –Noto como vuelve a fluir contra la corriente del mío. Pronto despertarás, niña. No les digas nada de mí, ni de él, ni de quién eres. Debes esperar a que él vuelva.

-Pero… -comenzó, pero la frase quedó inconclusa.

Como si una fuerza tirara de ella, la oscuridad se alejaba rápidamente, casi provocándole vértigo. Cada vez había más luz. Notaba la boca seca y pastosa como si llevara días sin beber. Sus ojos comenzaron a abrirse al mundo. Primero con tímidos parpadeos, pues la luz era intensa, debía ser bien entrado el mediodía. Y, tras unos instantes, pudo enfocar la vista.

Todo lo que pudo abarcar con la mirada era una habitación de un blanco impoluto. Techo, paredes, cortinas, sábanas, incluso, el suelo. Casi se sentía la nota discordante entre tanto blanco, por su pelo y sus ojos negros. Un detalle destacaba de entre toda esa blancura impuesta. Un borrón azul oscuro y verde se encontraba en el otro extremo de la habitación sentado sobre un sillón y con la mirada perdida dentro de un libro con una portada de una chica ligera de ropa y un título sugerente.

-¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? –Preguntó con la voz débil y ronca que salía de su garganta reseca.


	7. Chapter 7

Buenas otra vez, aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfrutéis y os esté gustando. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 7**

-Vaya, al fin despiertas, -dijo apartando el libro con la chica ligera de ropa en la portada a un lado. -¿Cómo te encuentras?

-Creo que bien. ¿Dónde estoy? –Volvió a repetir la pregunta en busca de una respuesta. Trató de incorporarse, pero un pinchazo en su abdomen la hizo desistir de ese primer intento.

-Llevas tres días inconsciente en el hospital de Konoha. Será mejor que te quedes tumbada, aún estás débil, casi no lo cuentas, -sugirió el hombre. –Me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mi grupo y yo te encontramos en el bosque en muy mal estado. ¿Recuerdas algo? ¿Sabes cómo llegaste allí?

¿Qué si recordaba algo? Lo cierto es que sólo imágenes inconexas y sin sentido.

-¿Tú eras aquel tipo de la máscara? –Kakashi asintió, inmediatamente, recordó la advertencia que el ente le hizo antes de despertar: no debía revelar más de la cuenta, así que decidió evitar la pregunta hasta que sus facultades mentales estuviesen más alerta. –Gracias por encontrarme y traerme aquí. Y curarme, -dijo tras una pequeña pausa llevando una mano a los vendajes que rodeaban su cintura.

-No me lo agradezcas a mí, en realidad fueron los cirujanos los que consiguieron mantenerte con vida, -dijo Kakashi con modestia. –Voy a avisar a uno de ellos, imagino que querrán comprobar que todo vaya bien.

Sin dar opción a réplica, el ninja se levantó y salió en busca del médico. La joven se quedó sola observando los escasos detalles de la habitación. Todo era demasiado blanco con excepción del sillón sobre el que había estado sentado, ¿cómo había dicho que se llamaba? ¿Kakashi? Era marrón y con la piel algo desgastada por el paso del tiempo. Contemplar las grietas que había en ambos brazos del sillón no la distraía lo suficiente, se percató de que junto a ella había una amplia ventana. Se forzó a incorporarse sobre uno de sus brazos primero y luego echó su pierna izquierda al suelo. Con el brazo libre se sujetó la herida por encima del vendaje y, haciendo contrapeso con su otra pierna y algo de fuerza con el brazo apoyado, consiguió sentarse en el borde de la cama.

Cuando ambos pies tocaron el frío suelo recordó el suelo acuoso que pisaba cuando habló con el ente. Aguantó el aliento y se balanceó hacia delante para colocarse en pie y poder mirar bien a través del cristal. Con una mano todavía sujetando el abdomen y con la otra apoyada en el cristal de la ventana para sostenerse, la joven miró con ojos sorprendidos la maravilla que estaba presenciando.

Ante ella, el paisaje que se mostraba era como sacado de uno de esos catálogos de viajes. La luz clara del sol bañaba los tejados de cientos de casas hasta casi donde le alcanzaba la vista. Sin duda, esa era una aldea grande, extensa y próspera. Y, más allá, hasta donde se perdía en el horizonte, árboles de copas abundantes, frondosas, altas y verdes. En las calles aledañas vio personas afanadas en sus vidas, normales y corrientes, yendo de aquí para allá atareados. Una señora mayor gritaba a unos niños por algo por lo que ya se mostraban arrepentidos con la cabeza gacha. Un guarda, de los que estaban a cada lado de las puertas principales del hospital como seguridad, daba indicaciones a una pareja joven, ella estaba en avanzado estado de gestación, probablemente, fuese a tener a su hijo en pocos días. En general, era una villa tranquila, con gente tranquila, un buen lugar donde vivir y con un clima benevolente durante casi todo el año, nada que ver con otras aldeas por las que había pasado cuando viajaba con su padre.

Su padre. Añoraba a su padre. Durante sus viajes de una aldea a otra pasaron frío, hambre y algunas penurias, pero merecían la pena por pasar tiempo a su lado. Era ya un anciano y no sabía por cuánto tiempo más podría disfrutar de su compañía. Una media sonrisa apareció en un lado de su boca al recordar esa época, ¿cuánto había pasado? ¿Seis, siete años? Se le antojaba una época lejana con sus luces y sus sombras.

El ruido de la puerta al abrirse la sacó de su ensoñación. Seguido de la voz del médico quien, al parecer, no estaba contenta con que su paciente se hubiese levantado antes de la revisión.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces levantada? Estás débil, perdiste mucha sangre, puedes marearte y caerte, –bramó mientras se acercaba a la cama. Detrás de ella estaba Kakashi. Ahora que lo apreciaba con sus cinco sentidos pudo ver que era un ninja alto y apuesto, con brazos fuertes y bien formados por el entrenamiento. Pelo blanco, en punta y corto y un ojo cubierto por un protector de frente con el símbolo de la aldea de los que usaban todos los shinobis desde que eran genins, juraría que bajo ese protector había un sharingan, era una de las imágenes que tenía grabadas a fuego. También una media máscara que cubría la mitad inferior de su rostro. Quizá ese aspecto se estaba poniendo de moda, pensó, torciendo un poco la cabeza a un lado.

La médico que la estaba reprendiendo no era demasiado alta pero poseía un pelo rosa muy llamativo junto a unos grandes ojos verdes que la miraban de arriba abajo con enfado. Además, de una voz chillona, quizá producida por los nervios de ver a su paciente misteriosa despierta.

La joven de pelo negro no se movió, permitiendo que siguiera con el escrutinio. Siguió mirándola con ojos negros y fijos sin hacer ninguna mueca en su rostro.

-¿No te han dicho que no se debe alzar la voz en estos sitios? –Dijo al fin reaccionando. –Eres muy molesta, ¿lo sabías?

-Disculpa, no era mi intención. No eres la primera que me lo dice, ya estoy acostumbrada, -dijo la médico rebajando el tono de voz. –Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy una ninja médico de los que te atendió cuando viniste y estás a mi cargo. Tengo que revisar el vendaje, que la herida siga cerrada y que no se infecte.

-Está bien, -dijo de manera cortante. –No necesito nada de eso. Sé que está bien.

-Eres igual que Sasuke, -dijo Sakura enfadada. –Sois unos cabezotas. Déjame, al menos, ver la herida y cambiar las vendas.

-Hazlo rápido, -dijo la joven tras unos segundos de duda y tras chasquear la lengua en señal de fastidio. Separó los brazos del cuerpo para dejar a Sakura trabajar.

Kakashi miraba la escena divertido, esa chica usó la misma expresión para referirse a ella que su aprendiz del grupo siete, Sasuke Uchiha. Se preguntó cómo le iría después de abandonar la aldea para ir en busca de venganza por su clan. Hacía muchos meses que no llegaban noticias sobre su paradero.

La herida estaba casi cerrada y mostraba un buen aspecto, a pesar de que sólo habían pasado tres días desde la cirugía, cosa que sorprendió a Sakura. Casi podía rivalizar con el poder de regeneración de Naruto, pensó.

Mientras Sakura vendaba de nuevo la herida evitaba mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sabía que tenía esa mirada negra e intimidante fija en ella y temía siquiera rozarla y causarle daño por miedo a lo que podría hacer. Aún no habían averiguado nada de ella y podría resultar peligrosa.

-Bueno, casi estoy terminando… Eh, no sé tu nombre, -dijo dubitativa. -¿Cómo te llamas?

Tardó unos segundos en responder. De nuevo, seguía con la mirada fija en la ninja médico pero se desvió y la dirigió hacia Kakashi, quien esperaba información como si de agua en el desierto se tratara.

-Mara.

-¿Mara? ¿Qué más? –Dijo Sakura entre sorprendida y confusa.

-Sólo Mara, -respondió escueta.

-Bien, Mara, -intervino Kakashi. –Si te encuentras bien deberíamos ir a ver a la Hokage. Ella tiene más preguntas a parte de tu nombre para responder.

Justo cuando Sakura terminaba de fijar el vendaje. Mara se puso en pie de nuevo y buscó con la vista por la habitación algo de ropa. No encontró nada.

-No puedo salir así, -dijo volviendo a colocar su ropa de hospital sobre el recién vendado abdomen.

-Ten, -dijo Kakashi abriendo una pequeña taquilla, cómo no, también blanca, y sacando de su interior unos pantalones, calzado y camiseta de entrenamiento. Se los acercó, pero viendo que ella no hacía amago por acercarse y cogerlos, decidió dejarlo sobre un extremo de la cama. –Espero que sean de tu talla. Te esperaré fuera. No creo que a Sakura le importe ayudarte a vestirte si lo necesitas.

La mirada de desdén y hastío que le dirigió a la pelirrosa fue suficiente para declinar la oferta. Ambos salieron de la habitación y esperaron a cada lado de la puerta a que Mara estuviese lista.

Cuando ambos shinobis salieron dejándola sola, soltó un suspiro que había estado conteniendo. Observó las prendas que estaban sobre la cama. El pantalón y los zapatos eran de su talla, sin embargo, la camiseta era casi tres tallas más grande, lo que hacía que por el hueco del cuello se viese parte de su hombro. Las mangas que debían ser por la mitad del brazo le llegaban hasta más allá del codo. Y el borde hasta casi la mitad del muslo.

-Debo de verme genial, -dijo para ella misma. Observó el dibujo que había en el frontal de la camiseta. Un símbolo de lo que parecía un clan shinobi. Su padre le había obligado a memorizar cada uno de los símbolos de los diferentes clanes y aldeas repartidos por el mundo. Intentó recordar cuál era el que tenía delante. Era un círculo que se dividía por la mitad con una raya vertical. Dentro de cada mitad había un triángulo, cuyos vértices se unían al círculo exterior en sus dos ángulos iguales, y el tercero, en el centro del círculo, enfrentaba el del triángulo opuesto. En una de las mangas había un kanji: "Shoku". Alimento.

-Es del clan Akimichi, -dijo el ente en su cabeza seguido de una risa. –Si te viera tu padre vestida con eso… -De nuevo más risas. Al parecer, verla contrariada y con esa indumentaria, lo tenía de buen humor. Eso era bueno.

¿Akimichi? ¿Esos tragones? No hacen más que comer y comer, pensó. Se quitó la camiseta y volvió a colocársela del revés, de manera que las imágenes quedase hacia adentro y se vieran lo menos posible. Mejor, pensó. Otra vez, la risa.

Cuando estuvo lista, abrió la puerta, y pudo ver que fuera estaban esa chica de pelo rosa, Kakashi y dos enmascarados con el mismo aspecto que presentaba Kakashi en el bosque.

-¿El comité de bienvenida? –Dijo mordaz mirando al shinobi de pelo blanco.

-Es sólo por seguridad, -explicó Kakashi. –Tengo que reconocer que tu repentina aparición nos ha puesto a todos algo nerviosos.

Durante el intercambio de palabras Sakura había notado la extraña forma de llevar su ropa. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera refrenar el impulso de hablar, su lengua ya se había puesto en marcha.

-Mara, ¿sabes que…? –Empezó.

-Sí, -se adelantó la mencionada antes de que pudiera terminar de formular la pregunta. –Lo prefiero así. No tengo apellido, no tengo clan, así que no voy a portar el emblema de ninguno.

Kakashi se quedó observando a la joven airada tras su negativa de llevar un emblema de un clan. Si lo había reconocido como tal es que conocía cuáles eran las grandes familias del mundo shinobi. Muy curioso.

-¿Podemos irnos? –Preguntó impaciente.

-Claro, sólo falta un detalle, -dijo Kakashi. Y haciendo un gesto a los dos ANBU, éstos se aproximaron a ella, colocaron unos grilletes metálicos unidos por una barra rígida entre sí para evitar que pudiera unir las manos y formar sellos. Alrededor de las piezas que quedaban en cada muñeca había sellos labrados en el metal, que evitaban el flujo de chakra para que no pudieran ser rotas.

Mara no opuso resistencia durante la colocación, cuando terminaron, miró impasible a Kakashi y alzó las manos delante de su cara a modo de pregunta.

-Ya te lo he dicho, sólo es una precaución.

-¿Creen que con eso pueden contener mi chakra? Ni siquiera el sello, en el estado en el que está, puede hacerlo, -dijo de nuevo entre risas el ente en su cabeza. –Ésta ha sido la mejor idea que ha tenido ese vejestorio en toda su vida.

-¡Cállate! –Gritó en voz alta y molesta con el ente. Todos los presentes la miraron extrañados. –Quiero decir, ¡muévete! –Dijo tratando de disimular, aunque se ganó la mirada extrañada de todos los presentes.

Kakashi abrió la marcha en dirección al despacho de la Hokage. Cada miembro del ANBU se colocó a cada uno de los lados de la chica y la sujetaron cada uno de un brazo. Comenzaron a seguir a Kakashi. Lo primero era salir del laberíntico hospital. Atravesaron largos pasillos hasta volver a salir por la puerta de servicio por la que habían entrado antes de la intervención.

Una vez en la calle, Mara respiró hondo. Salir de ese lugar impregnado de los olores de muerte y enfermedad le venía bien. El sol estaba en lo alto del cielo, no era un sol de justicia, sus rayos calentaban su piel sin hacer que sintiera calor. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la zona trasera del hospital. Ésta daba a la espalda de la villa, donde un elevado acantilado dominaba la vista y en el que había cinco rostros esculpidos en la piedra. Sin duda esa era una villa extraña.

-¿Sabes quiénes son? –Preguntó Kakashi al ver el interés que habían despertado en ella esos rostros pétreos. Negó con la cabeza. –De izquierda a derecha son: Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, ambos hermanos, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Minato Namikaze y Tsunade Senju, nieta del primero.

-Así que eso es un Senju, -musitó para ella misma.

-¿Un Senju? Es un clan muy poderoso. Fundaron esta aldea, -explicó Kakashi. Esto era raro. ¿Reconoce el clan Akimichi y no el clan Senju?

-¡¿Un clan?! –Preguntó exaltada. -¿Y voy a conocerla a ella? Has dicho que también es una Senju.

-Así es, Tsunade Senju, la actual Hokage. Vamos. Tardaremos poco.

Continuaron andando durante algunos cientos de metros. La gente en la calle se hacía a un lado, para dejar paso a los del ANBU. Al parecer, la amenaza de hacía unos días se había visto neutralizada por ellos y todo volvía a la normalidad.

-Eh… ¿Kakashi? –Preguntó dubitativa. Ese Hashirama Senju…

-Sí, fue el primer Hokage, -respondió sin volverse.

-¿Podrías hablarme de él mientras llegamos? Me aburro y esta compañía no es muy habladora, -dijo refiriéndose a los dos escoltas y tratando de disimular su repentino interés.

¿Por dónde empezar a hablarle de la fundación de la aldea? Mientras Kakashi deliberaba sobre cómo empezar su historia. La voz de su cabeza le habló ahora con preocupación.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres saber eso? –Ella asintió. Desde que era una niña, durante los viajes con su padre, él siempre le decía que era molesta como un Senju cuando le importunaba. Siempre supuso que era algún tipo de animal u objeto. Nunca se hubiese imaginado que era un clan y no cualquier clan, sino uno de los que inició el sistema de aldeas. –Luego no digas que no te lo advertí.

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó Kakashi al comprobar que el interés repentino por la historia de Konoha se había diluido.

-Sí, sí, -dijo poniéndose a la misma altura que el shinobi para escuchar mejor. Kakashi se intercambió con el ANBU que la escoltaba del lado derecho, quedando éste relegado a la retaguardia de la pequeña comitiva.

-Bien, como iba diciendo, durante la guerra de clanes, los enfrentamientos más encarnizados los llevaron a cabo los clanes Senju y Uchiha, -comenzó explicando la lección de historia como si de un profesor la academia ninja se tratara. –Ambos clanes hacían incursiones en el territorio enemigo con la intención de liquidar a los líderes. El líder del clan Uchiha sólo tenía dos hijos, los otros tres habían muerto en distintos asaltos. El líder del clan Senju tenía tres, pero el mayor murió cuando trataba de realizar una misión de infiltración para obtener un pergamino con las instrucciones de ataque del enemigo.

Mara no sabía si quería seguir escuchando. Pero ahora no podía decirle que parara su explicación.

-Se dice que los hijos mayores supervivientes de ambos clanes entablaron una amistad, sin conocer la identidad del otro. Simple amistad infantil en medio de un campo de batalla, -continuó. –Cuando los líderes se enteraron les obligaron a tenderse una trampa, lo que desató el conflicto de nuevo. Y la guerra se prolongó durante otros tantos años. Cuando los hijos sucedieron a los padres al frente de sus respectivos clanes, la batalla se recrudeció. Pues ambos luchaban por proteger lo poco que quedaba de sus clanes, sus hermanos menores. Cuando en uno de los encuentros se enfrentaron ambos líderes, lo dos estaban cansados del conflicto. Y ambos manifestaron la intención de que esa lucha acabara. Los ideales eran los mismos, tratar de vivir sin guerra. Durante la negociación, el hermano menor del clan Senju, hirió de muerte al hermano menor del clan Uchiha. Desatando la locura del líder Uchiha.

Kakashi hizo una pausa y esperó a que ella digiriera la información. La miraba de lado, se había quedado muy pensativa, por lo que, decidió continuar.

-Cuando los dos líderes se encontraban, las tropas regulares se retiraban para evitar bajas en ambos lados. Se dice que la última batalla se libró en el Valle del Fin, ahí Uchiha y Senju firmaron la paz y decidieron convivir los dos clanes. Entonces fundaron esta aldea.

-¿Y…? –Comenzó, pero calló, tenía tantas preguntas en su cabeza. ¿Cómo se llamaban los líderes de los clanes? ¿Por qué sólo hay un clan representado en la piedra? ¿Por qué el Uchiha no estaba si dio su brazo a torcer por la paz? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su cabeza y se decantó por una. -¿Cómo se llamaba el líder de los Uchiha? No lo has mencionado.

-Niña, deja de hacer preguntas, -le advirtió el ente demasiado tarde.

-Se llamaba Madara Uchiha, -respondió Kakashi.

-¿Madara? –Preguntó entre sorprendida y dubitativa. ¿Había oído bien? Kakashi se volvió a mirarla. Estaba lívida y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Lo conoces? ¿Has oído hablar de él? –Preguntó.

-¿Qué? No, no, bueno, no sé, quizá haya escuchado el nombre en alguna taberna, en alguna historia de algún charlatán, -respondió evasiva. -¿Falta mucho para llegar? –Preguntó tratando de serenarse y cambiar el tema. Aquella historia no le había traído nada más que más dudas y desasosiego.

-Te lo dije, niña, -dijo la entidad retirándose de su mente casi por completo. No quería seguir escuchando historias.


	8. Chapter 8

Muy buenas ^^ espero que tengáis ganas de un nuevo capítulo. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Capítulo 8

Antes de llegar a más conjeturas apresuradas, el grupo fue alcanzado por un joven rubio, escandaloso y alborotador. Venía corriendo y gritando desde el otro extremode la calle.

-¡Eh! ¡Kakashi sensei! –Gritaba mientras se aproximaba al grupo agitando la mano en el aires.

-Naruto, ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado, -el joven rubio se fijó en la joven con grilletes. La mirada azul intensa del chico se cruzó con la negra de ella. En una fracción de segundo, el ente que parecía que se había retirado volvió a su mente agitado y nervioso. Había olido ese chakra. Jamás olvidaría un chakra como aquel.

Naruto, por su parte, no se movía, ni ella tampoco. Un mínimo movimiento por parte de cualquiera y se podría desatar la tragedia. Nadie hablaba, el silencio incluso en la calle era palpable. Kakashi sentía que algo estaba pasando entre esos dos. Mara desvió la vista y cerró los ojos rápidamente, aunque podía ver cómo sus orbes se movían a izquierda y derecha debajo de sus párpados.

-Naruto, no puedo entretenerme, -dijo el shinobi apretando un poco más el agarre en el brazo de ella.

-De acuerdo, Kakashi sensei, te veré luego en Ichiraku, -dijo algo menos entusiasta y desapareciendo tan rápido como había venido. En la calle quedaron los tres ANBU y la chica aún con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado. Estaba seguro que Naruto había despertado algo en ella y estaba dispuesto a saber el qué.

-Sí, ha sido la herida, me ha dado una punzada de dolor, -mintió con una falsa sonrisa. –Ya casi se me está pasando. No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Cuando abrió los ojos el shinobi creyó intuir un atisbo rojo en sus ojos, supuso que se lo estaría imaginando o que había sido momentáneo al tenerlos tan fuertemente cerrados.

En el interior de su mente, toda la jocosidad y jovialidad que había demostrado hasta ahora ese ente se había transformado en ira y gruñidos. De nuevo, estaba sobre ese suelo acuoso. A su espalda estaba el ente como un animal enjaulado, caminaba de un lado a otro con pasos pesados como si observara una presa y calibrara desde dónde atacar.

-¿Lo has sentido? ¿Lo has percibido? ¿El muchacho? –Preguntaba con voz ronca y un tono de emoción. Se relamía en cada palabra, sus músculos se contraían por la anticipación.

-Sí, he notado algo y que te has puesto como un loco al oler el chakra que desprendía, -respondió ella. –Tienes que calmarte o nos descubrirán. Sé un buen chico, -dijo en un intento de sonar dulce.

-¿Dónde nos ha traído ese vejestorio? ¿Acaso me está poniendo a prueba? ¿Quién se ha creído que es?

-Cálmate, por favor, -dijo tratando de que su voz sonara serena. Se atrevió a extender un brazo hacia el lado de donde oía que provenía su voz. Por primera vez, en toda su vida, tuvo el valor de tratar de tocarlo y él le permitió sentir el tacto de su piel. Fue apenas un roce en las puntas de sus dedos. Puede que ese contacto sólo fuese porque tenía su atención en ese olor que no abandonaba su nariz, o puede que ya fuese siendo hora de compartir algo más que chakra aprovechando que el sello estaba roto. La sensación para ambos fue como si una corriente eléctrica les recorriera. Los dos, por voluntad propia, libremente, se habían acercado el uno al otro. El instante apenas había durado un par de segundos, pero fueron suficientes para que sus mentes guardaran cada una de las sensaciones percibidas.

–Cálmate, -repitió moviendo la mano adelante y atrás para prolongar el contacto. Aún no se atrevía a mirar lo que quiera que fuese, pero las yemas de sus dedos notaron la suavidad de la piel del ente. Se le antojaban pelos gruesos y ordenados creciendo en una misma dirección, orgánicos y cálidos. Las corrientes de ambos chakras giraron y se entremezclaron más deprisa tras ese contacto.

Tras esas breves palabras, abrió de nuevo los ojos, el ninja de pelo blanco la miraba con preocupación.

-Sí, ha sido la herida, me ha dado una punzada de dolor. Ya casi se me está pasando.

-Continuemos, ya casi hemos llegado, -dijo Kakashi señalando el alto edificio que tenían delante.

Se aproximaron a las puertas, antes tenían que cruzar un patio donde un grupo de niños entrenaban bajo la supervisión de unos cuantos ninjas. Practicaban el lanzamiento de shuriken contra unos troncos verticales.

Mara se los quedó mirando, recordaba su primer entrenamiento con shurikens. Primero lanzó su padre para hacerle una demostración, todos fueron con una precisión milimétrica al centro de cada blanco. Después vino su turno, ninguno, de los seis que lanzó, llegó siquiera a acercarse al blanco colgado sobre tronco del árbol que usaban como blanco. Suspiró y miró al suelo con decepción. Su padre se acercó y le colocó una mano sobre la cabeza para tratar de darle ánimos.

-Ya te saldrá, -le dijo poniendo un shuriken más en su mano. –Sopesa el arma. Antes de lanzar, piensa en el arco que describirá tu brazo, -se puso detrás de ella y movió el brazo en distintas direcciones que podían ser válidas para lanzar. –Cuando lo tengas decidido, usa los ojos, calcula la distancia y la fuerza necesaria para alcanzar el blanco.

La niña Mara se volvió hacia la cara de su padre y protestó.

-Para ti es fácil con tus ojos, -una carcajada espontánea salió de la boca de él.

-Estos ojos ya no son lo que eran, -dijo agachándose a su altura y haciendo que le mirara directamente. –Prueba de nuevo.

Asintió con fastidio. Se volvió hacia el blanco. Respiró hondo y trató de recordar las pautas que le había dado. Cogió entre sus dedos el shuriken, era de una aleación de metal ligera y resistente en los extremos y un núcleo más pesado para proporcionar un giro más estable. Echó su brazo atrás, tensando los músculos, ahora venía lo más difícil, calcular la trayectoria. Eran demasiados factores: distancia, viento, fuerza, peso, y eso, teniendo en cuenta que era un blanco fijo. Se fio de sus ojos, los fijó en un punto situado arriba y a la izquierda del blanco. Algo le decía que ahí debía lanzar, ahí era donde todos esos factores se unían en comunión y su tiro acertaría en el centro de la diana improvisada.

El shuriken salió volando de sus dedos, girando sobre sí mismo a una velocidad vertiginosa. En apenas dos segundos se había clavado en el centro del tronco junto al que había lanzado su padre.

-¡Mira! ¡Le di! –Dijo exaltada, sonriendo y dando brincos alrededor.

-No podía esperar menos de mi hija, -dijo el anciano con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Kakashi la sacó de su ensoñación, ella también sonreía al recordar aquello. Sin duda eran buenos recuerdos los que atesoraba junto a él.

-Has tenido entrenamiento como ninja, –afirmó sin apartar la vista de los niños. Poco a poco la información iba tomando forma. Aunque aún faltaba mucho por saber.

-Bueno, lo básico para tratar de defenderme, -respondió. Ahí estaban, de nuevo, las respuestas evasivas.

-Entremos, Tsunade nos está esperando, -dijo Kakashi traspasando las puertas del edificio.

El interior estaba lleno de funcionarios civiles y shinobis llevando y trayendo pergaminos, rollos y pliegos de papel. El olor del lugar era el de la tinta. Estaba impregnado en todas partes. Incluso en los que allí trabajaban. Había un mostrador que daba la bienvenida en el centro de la sala. En él dos mujeres se afanaban en contestar al teléfono y en distribuir las llamadas a los diferentes departamentos.

-Buenos días, Kakashi, -dijo la más joven de ellas con coquetería. –Me alegro de verte de nuevo por aquí. ¿Puedo ayudarte hoy en algo?

El mensaje con doble sentido iba implícito en cada una de las palabras que salieron de su boca. De todos era bien conocido el interés que despertaba el capitán del ANBU en el género femenino. Y entre ellas era bien conocido el gusto de él por la literatura erótica, todas imaginaban la gran cantidad de ideas y conocimientos que habría adquirido entre esas páginas.

-Hoy no, tengo prisa, la Hokage nos espera, -respondió mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras que conducían a los pisos superiores.

La torre era alta, podrían ser cinco o seis pisos fácilmente, ¿de verdad iban a subir por las escaleras?

-Oye, ¿qué hay de los ascensores? ¿No pretenderás que suba todos los pisos a pie? –Protestó. –Te recuerdo que aún estoy herida.

-A esta hora están abarrotados por los trabajadores y civiles que vienen a solucionar sus asuntos y ya vamos tarde, así que deja de quejarte y sube, he oído cómo le decías muy segura a Sakura que estabas perfectamente. Además, he visto la sutura, está prácticamente cerrada. Vamos, -respondió tirando del brazo con suavidad y dirigiéndola hacia las escaleras. El otro ANBU situado a la izquierda rio por lo bajo, el capitán era muy bromista, sin duda.

Comenzaron la subida. Sobre las escaleras colgaba un cartel con los departamentos que se encontraban en esa planta.

Primera planta: registro civil, nacimientos, defunciones.

Segunda planta: registro shinobi, acceso a exámenes, recogida de misiones, archivos temporales.

Tercera planta: archivo general.

Cuarta planta: comunicaciones.

Quinta planta: departamento de ANBU.

Sexta planta: despacho de la Hokage.

La herida le había molestado un poco en cada escalón que debía subir, pero nada con lo que no pudiera lidiar. Cuando llegaron arriba, Mara estaba con la respiración agitada y trataba de disimular su ritmo cardíaco. No sabía realmente si ese aumento de las pulsaciones estaba producido únicamente por la subida o por el miedo y la incertidumbre de encontrarse cara a cara con un Senju.

Recorrieron el pasillo circular hacia la izquierda hasta quedar justo en el extremo opuesto del diámetro de la circunferencia que poseía el edificio. Ahí estaban, frente a la enorme puerta de madera oscura sobre la que colgaba un enorme cartel blanco con una sola palabra escrita en negro en el centro:

 _Hokage_

Kakashi llamó un par de veces y esperó. Del interior surgió una voz que les informaba de que la entrada estaba permitida. Mara cogió aire y lo soltó con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos ANBU y del propio Kakashi.

-Gracias, muchachos, -dijo refiriéndose a los otros dos. –A partir de aquí, la Hokage y yo nos encargamos.

-¿Estás seguro, Kakashi? –Dijo el que había estado a su izquierda durante todo el camino.

-Tranquilo, Yamato, tiene los grilletes. Además, no creo que tenga intención de escapar, ¿verdad?

Ella sacudió las manos mostrando los grilletes y negó con la cabeza. No tenía tiempo de esto, quería entrar y que todo pasara. Por un lado, estaba aterrorizada por lo que fuese a suceder con ella, y por otro, estaba nerviosa, quería saber qué aspecto tenía un Senju. La ranura que Kakashi había dejado abierta de la puerta no le daba acceso a ver la totalidad de la sala que guardaba.

De dentro llegó la voz de un joven despidiéndose y de una mujer agradeciéndole la visita. Los pasos del joven se encaminaron hacia ellos. Éste abrió la puerta por completo, encontrándose con la escena de la chica engrilletada y Kakashi a su lado.

-Me alegro de verte, Kazekage, -dijo el shinobi con cortesía. –Naruto dijo esta mañana que quería verte, probablemente esté con los demás en el Ichiraku.

El llamado Kazekage no respondió, tenía los ojos color aguamarina y enmarcados de negro fijos en la prisionera. ¿De qué la conocía? Ella por su parte también le miraba, con la boca algo entreabierta en señal de sorpresa. ¿Dónde le había visto? Recordaba ese pelo rojo.

-Disculpa, -dijo al pasar por su lado. Al caminar junto a ella, percibió el olor que su chakra dejaba en el aire, era débil y residual, nada que ver con el que desprendía Naruto, pero era un olor que tampoco podría olvidar. Definitivamente, esta aldea era una caja de sorpresas. Se volvió para tratar de detenerlo y preguntarle de qué le conocía, pero antes de que pudiera articular palabra Kakashi ya tiraba de la barra que unía los grilletes para hacerla pasar al interior.

La estancia estaba dominada por un estilo de madera, suelos de madera, muebles de madera, un reloj de madera. Incluso una lámpara de pie simulaba ser un árbol. Eso la puso más nerviosa si podía ser posible. No le gustaba la madera. Sus ojos se posaron sobre frontal del enorme escritorio de madera oscura. En dicho frontal había un símbolo labrado. Una línea larga horizontal atravesada en su parte central por una más corta y vertical. A cada lado de la horizontal, ramificaciones salían arriba y abajo hasta formar cinco puntas igualadas en los extremos. El símbolo del clan Senju, de nuevo mandatario de la aldea.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola, perdón por el retraso en la actualización, gracias por leer. Los personajes no me perteneces.

 **Capítulo 9**

Kakashi aún la llevaba sujeta de la barra que unía ambos grilletes y que mantenía sus manos separadas. Con un leve movimiento de cabeza le señaló una de las dos enormes sillas que estaban frente al escritorio como indicación de que se sentara en una de ellas.

Ambos tomaron asiento delante de la Hokage. Kakashi con cara divertida por el espectáculo que estaba por presenciar. Cuando Tsunade quería ser intimidante realmente lo conseguía. Estaba sentada en su enorme silla de piel negra, con la espalda totalmente apoyada y recta sobre el respaldo y los brazos descansaban sobre cada uno de los reposabrazos del mismo. Su rostro era serio y miraba fijamente a la chica que tenía en frente. ¿Tanto revuelo sólo por una chica?

Por otra parte, Mara no había establecido contacto visual con la llamada Hokage, lo que había sobre el escritorio le parecía demasiado interesante, a pesar de que sólo había unos cuantos papeles sueltos, sus ojos lo recorrían en toda su extensión y, a veces, desviaba ligeramente la mirada hacia Kakashi, quien permanecía sin inmutarse.

El silencio se extendía por la habitación, lo único que se escuchaba era el rítmico sonido del reloj de madera con cada golpe del segundero y algo de lejana algarabía en la calle.

Tras unos minutos más de escrutinio, Tsunade miró a Kakashi. Éste asintió levemente y, acto seguido, la conversación comenzó:

-¿Te gusta la mesa? –Preguntó Tsunade de manera irónica. –No has levantado la vista de ahí, debe de parecerte fascinante.

Como un resorte, la joven subió la cabeza y dio un rápido vistazo a la Hokage, para después girar la cabeza hacia Kakashi en busca de ayuda.

-A mí no me mires, tienes que hacer esto tú solita, -dijo Kakashi. Mara volvió la vista al frente. Esta vez el contacto fue continuado y pudo apreciar a la mujer que tenía delante. Era rubia, de cabello largo, de aspecto joven, ojos castaños que la miraban como si pudieran leer en su mente y una marca en forma de rombo en su frente.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Preguntó de nuevo.

-Mara.

-¿Sólo Mara? –Dijo extrañada y pasando por alto el detalle. -¿A qué aldea perteneces?

-Sólo Mara, -respondió encogiendo los hombros. –No pertenezco a ninguna aldea.

-A ver niña, ¿quieres decir que apareciste de la nada en medio del bosque de Konoha? –Dijo incrédula.

-Ya sé que parece extraño, pero no recuerdo nada de cómo llegué aquí, se lo he dicho, -contestó mirando a Kakashi.

-¿Recuerdas al menos dónde vivías? –Tsunade seguía tratando de indagar. Kakashi ya había descubierto la técnica evasiva de la chica, estaba respondiendo igual que cuando él le formuló las mismas preguntas. Había que dejar que ella hablara cuando lo creyera oportuno. Supuso que habría que darle un margen de confianza y, simplemente, esperar.

-En los últimos años, viví en la Aldea de la Lluvia, -respondió bajando la voz.

-¡¿Qué?! –Respondieron a la vez los dos ninjas. -¡Acabas de decir que no perteneces a ninguna aldea y resulta que perteneces, nada más y nada menos, que a la de la Lluvia!

-Y es cierto, sólo vivía allí, pero no consto en ningún registro de la ciudad, ni como civil ni como kunoichi, nadie sabe que he estado allí, -respondió rápidamente.

-¿Y qué hacías allí entonces? –Preguntó Kakashi, por fin habían dado con algo de información.

-Yo… Sólo… -Dudaba en sobre qué debía responder. –Esperaba a que mi padre volviese a por mí.

Esto mejoraba cada vez más con cada frase.

-¿Quieres hacernos creer que has sobrevivido sola en esa aldea, cuyo control es férreo con los foráneos que intentan entrar? ¿Sin que nadie sepa siquiera que existes? ¿Sin trabajo? ¿Sin dinero? ¿Sólo mantenida con la promesa de un padre ausente? –Tsunade disparaba cada pregunta como si de un kunai se tratara, listo para entrar a matar.

-Tengo entendido que tiene cierta formación ninja… -Dijo Kakashi tratando de mediar entre todo ese aluvión de preguntas y suavizar el ataque de la Hokage, pero se vio interrumpido por la explosión de carácter de Mara.

-Espera, ¿qué? –Esta vez la que estaba molesta era ella, se levantó de la silla y plantó ambas manos sobre el escritorio, golpeándolo con fuerza y haciendo que los grilletes le apretaran y se le clavaran más en las muñecas. Sin esperar la reacción, ambos shinobis se quedaron estáticos mirándola, Kakashi preparado para reducirla en caso de que tratara de agredir a la Hokage. -¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba sola? ¿Qué te hace pensar que no tenía dinero? ¿Y quién te has creído que eres para poner en duda la palabra de mi padre, Senju?

¡Bingo! Tsunade había clavado su kunai en el hueso. La chica había estallado. Tenía la respiración agitada, había soltado todo aquello casi sin respirar. Las manos le sudaban, habían dejado marcas húmedas sobre la madera lacada. La mirada estaba fija en Tsunade, si las miradas matasen la Hokage tendría un serio problema en estos momentos. Un mechón de pelo resbaló sobre su rostro y cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

En su interior las carcajadas del ente la estaban haciendo enfadar seriamente.

-Cálmate, sé una buena chica, sólo quieren conocerte un poco, -dijo imitando las mismas palabras que ella le dijo al oler el chakra de Naruto.

-¿Que me calme? ¿Quién se cree que es esa Senju? –Espetó alterada con las manos apretadas en un puño.

-Vas a hacer que nos descubran a ti y a mí, -dijo el ente muy cerca de ella. –Si sigues así se activará, tu chakra arrastrará el mío y ya sabes qué pasará. Buena chica, -dijo notando como el flujo de chakra entre ellos disminuía.

Sacudió su cabeza y resopló haciendo que el mechón rebelde volviese a su posición y tomó de nuevo asiento. Kakashi la observaba atentamente, ¿otra vez un enrojecimiento? Sería la tensión del momento, se dijo.

-Esto ha sido un error, -comenzó mirando a Kakashi. –Quiero irme de aquí. Os agradezco que me hayáis sanado, pero no voy a tolerar esto.

-Eso no depende de ti, estás bajo la autoridad de la Aldea, en este caso yo, y si considero que eres una amenaza para la misma pasarás una buena temporada en una celda, hasta que se esclarezca tu situación, -amenazó Tsunade. –Y trata de dirigirte hacia mí con respeto, pues tu futuro depende de mí.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Me consideras un enemigo? ¿Crees que soy peligrosa? –Estaba soltando su órdago. Era todo o nada. -¿Crees que si fuera alguien a quien deberíais temer una celda iba a retenerme? En el mismo instante en que hubiese recobrado la consciencia en el hospital habría arrasado con todo, no os habría dado tiempo ni a coger vuestros kunais.

-¿Y si sólo quieres eliminarme a mí? ¿Y si te ha mandado el Consejo de la Lluvia para sumir a Konoha en el caos sin gobierno hasta elegir a otro Hokage y mientras aprovechar nuestra debilidad?

-Te habría eliminado antes sólo por poner en duda la palabra de mi padre, pero no lo he hecho, -respondió con los dientes apretados y escupiendo cada palabra. –Ya te he dicho que no pertenezco a ninguna aldea, así que no me envía nadie con ninguna misión.

Tsunade se quedó mirándola, sin duda tenía agallas para decir aquello, pero no creía que estuviese mintiendo. Y, al parecer, tenía ciertos conocimientos de shinobi. Quizá debería mantenerla en la Hoja, así la tendría vigilada, pensó Tsunade. Su familia se había caracterizado por creer en segundas oportunidades, su abuelo, Hashirama Senju, le había dado una segunda oportunidad a su enemigo, Madara Uchiha, el fruto de aquello era esa aldea. Había tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, -comenzó alzando las palmas de sus manos en señal de pausa. –Te quedarás aquí, en la aldea, no podrás salir más allá de las murallas. Estarás bajo vigilancia día y noche. Vivirás con un supervisor que informará de todo lo que hagas, si observamos el más mínimo intento de algo indebido o ilícito serás encerrada. Si superas un tiempo de prueba, se te permitirá unirte a la Aldea de la Hoja formalmente si lo deseas y realizar entrenamiento ninja, así como la posibilidad de hacer los exámenes de ascenso a la categoría adecuada a tu nivel.

La declaración de la Hokage de dejó descolocada. ¿Le estaba ofreciendo asilo después de la escena de hacía unos instantes? Sin duda ésta era una aldea muy rara.

-¿Disculpe, cómo ha dicho? –Preguntó mirando a ambos shinobis con ojos como platos.

-Vivirás con Kakashi, él será tu supervisor. Dos miembros de ANBU te vigilarán desde las sombras por si Kakashi necesitara ayuda, aunque espero que sepas aprovechar esta oportunidad, -dijo echando su cuerpo hacia adelante y comenzando a escribir algo en un pliego de papel. –Volveremos a vernos cuando el período de prueba haya pasado.

-¿Y de cuánto será ese período? –Preguntó Kakashi en un estado de sorpresa, ya que nadie había consultado su opinión sobre ser supervisor. Estuvo de acuerdo cuando le asignaron al frente del grupo siete, pero eran niños que podía manejar. Esto sería una convivencia con una joven más crecida, fácilmente podría decir que tenía la misma edad que Naruto, de temperamento muy variable y de la que no sabía demasiado.

-Un mes.

-¿¡Un mes?! –Exclamaron los dos a la vez. Acto seguido, se miraron evaluándose. Aquello no iba a salir bien.

Sin darles opción a réplica, la Hokage enrolló el papel y apretó el botón de comunicación con su secretaria. Volvió a mirarles inquisitivamente. Ambos seguían pegados al asiento.

-Es todo, -indicó Tsunade haciendo un ademán con la mano para que se fueran.

Se levantaron y salieron del despacho apresurados. Cuando la puerta se cerró soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Era su primer día en la Aldea de la Hoja y ya estaba en problemas. Tendrían que lidiar el uno con el otro durante todo un mes. Sin duda eso levantaría habladurías en la aldea: el soltero de oro y capitán del ANBU viviendo, de la noche a la mañana, con una joven que podría ser su hija.

-¿Tendré que seguir llevando esto? –Dijo levantando los brazos.

-Eso depende, -respondió el shinobi. -¿Puedo confiar en ti?

-Tienes que hacerlo, voy a vivir contigo y puedo hacerte la convivencia muy fácil o muy difícil. Tú eliges, -dijo con una media sonrisa en su boca. Carraspeó un poco y continuó: -Kakashi, ¿puedes ayudarme? No puedo coger esto. ¿Kakashi, puedes ayudarme a comer? Con este trasto lo derramo todo. ¿Kakashi puedes ayudarme con la ducha? No puedo quitarme la ropa, -dijo con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

-De acuerdo, lo he entendido, -dijo Kakashi sacando apresuradamente una llave de su bolsillo del pantalón. Abrió ambos grilletes y Mara se frotó las muñecas recién liberadas. Estaban algo enrojecidas, pero nada que la obligase a volver a por un chequeo al hospital. –Es más de medio día, ¿tienes hambre?

No esperaba que todo fuera así, de pronto era una prisionera y a continuación era su invitada.

-Gracias, me muero de hambre, -respondió llevándose una mano al estómago. A su mente acudieron los pensamientos de su herida y del sello roto pero, rápidamente, se deshizo de esos pensamientos, por ahora todo estaba bien y la promesa de la comida era suficiente por ahora.

Sin decir más entre ellos, salieron del edificio de la Hokage en dirección a algún lugar que sólo conocía Kakashi. Pasearon por la calle sin hablar. La afluencia de gente aumentaba, debían de estar llegando a algún distrito comercial. Pronto se vieron en medio de puestos de comida ambulante, tiendas de suministros, ropas y todo lo imaginable para la vida de una aldea. Los vendedores animaban con voz en grito a los compradores a entrar en sus establecimientos informando de sus mejores géneros.

La gente seguía aumentando y pronto Kakashi y Mara se vieron hombro con hombro para no separarse. Después de recorrer un trecho el ninja se fijó en que la chica parecía distraída con algo. Observó sus manos y se sorprendió de ver que contaba con un buen montón de billetes entre ellas.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso? –Dijo con el ceño de su único ojo a la vista fruncido.

-¿Esto? Pues de alguien muy despistado como para darse cuenta de mis dedos rápidos, -dijo con fingida inocencia y ondulando los dedos de una de sus manos frente a la cara del ninja.

-¿Así te ganabas la vida en la aldea de la Lluvia? –Preguntó Kakashi molesto. -¿Te acabo de quitar los grilletes y esto es lo mejor que se te ocurre que puedes hacer?

-Tranquilo, sólo lo voy a coger para comer, -dijo apenada, realmente el ninja parecía enfadado con ella.

-Debería informar a Tsunade de esto, -amenazó. –Quizá una temporada encerrada no te venga del todo mal, al fin y al cabo.

-¡No! Eh, toma, puedes quedártelo como pago de mi manutención, -ofreció a modo de disculpa. Kakashi cogió los billetes y comenzó a contarlos. –Doscientos. Y no me dedicaba a robar, al menos, no a tiempo completo.

El shinobi esperaba que añadiese algo más a su explicación, pero no quería presionarla, esperaba que con el estómago lleno se le soltara algo más la lengua. Habían llegado al nuevo local Ichiraku. Un restaurante de ramen que habían ampliado recientemente y donde ahora había mesas para los clientes.

Entraron, dentro estaba todo bien iluminado con mesas distribuidas a buena distancia unas de otras para permitir el paso de personas y camareros y para preservar cierta intimidad en las conversaciones. Al fondo se encontraba una barra donde los camareros recogían las comandas para servirlas y, detrás de ésta, se podía ver a los cocineros afanados en su cometido. El sitio tenía buen aspecto, pero aún mejor lucían y olían los platos que poblaban las mesas aquí y allá.

El estómago de Mara rugió como protesta, tenía los ojos cerrados y olisqueaba el ambiente a la par que se le hacía la boca agua. Olía todo tan bien que tuvo que relamerse los labios un par de veces. Un coro de voces riendo la sacó de su deleite. Había una hilera de mesas juntas y en torno a ella se agrupaban un montón de jóvenes que parecía celebraban algo por el alboroto que provocaban.

-¡Eh, Kakashi sensei! –gritó Naruto desde la mesa. -¡Ven, te hemos guardado sitio!

Todos en la mesa guardaron silencio y miraron en la dirección en la que lo hacía el rubio. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas en la chica que iba con él.

-¿Eh, Kakashi sensei, no nos presentas a tu novia? –Dijo Naruto con sorna provocando la vergüenza en ambos, iba a ser un mes muy largo, definitivamente.

-Qué calladito te lo tenías, -dijo un chico con dos líneas anchas, rojas y verticales cruzándole cada mejilla, seguido de un ladrido siguiéndole el juego.

Kakashi se acercó a la mesa y Mara se quedó de pie en el mismo lugar sin atreverse a ir. Al sentir que no le seguía se volvió hacia ella y le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. Mara tragó fuerte, aunque la boca la notaba seca ahora. Cuando se acercó a la mesa vio algunas caras conocidas, el chico rubio de esa mañana, Naruto, la chica de pelo rosa del hospital, Sakura y el muchacho que salió del despacho de la Hokage esta mañana, Kazekage. Los demás eran completos desconocidos.

-Hola, chicos, parece que os lo estáis pasando bien, os estáis dando todo un festín, -observó Kakashi la gran cantidad de platos vacíos y llenos que poblaban la mesa. –Os presento a Mara. A partir de hoy soy su supervisor, me veréis mucho con ella.

-¿Supervisor? ¿Qué tienes que supervisar, Kakashi sensei? –Dijo Naruto sin terminar de comprender. Mara se puso tensa y miró de reojo a Kakashi, qué explicación les iba a dar.

-Supervisaré sus avances en el entrenamiento ninja, -dijo sin pensar. Esta vez la confusión se reflejó en el rostro de ella. Quien giró la cabeza hacia él con la duda pintada en el rostro.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a unirme a la aldea y hacer el examen? ¡Ni siquiera he pasado el primer día de prueba! –Susurró situándose de espaldas a la mesa para que nadie más la oyese.

Kakashi la tomó de los hombros haciendo que se girara para encarar de nuevo a los comensales de la mesa.

-Dijiste que tenía que confiar en ti y eso hago, -respondió Kakashi de la misma manera. –Voy a presentártelos. Él es Naruto, nos lo cruzamos esta mañana, Sakura, a quien ya conoces, Shikamaru de clan Nara, Temari, Kankuro y Gaara, del clan Sabaku, son hermanos de la aldea de la Arena, están de visita.

-¿Gaara? Esta mañana le has llamado de otra manera, -preguntó Mara sin apartar la vista del susodicho.

-Gaara es el Kazekage de la aldea, es como Tsunade, está al mando, -respondió Kakashi y observó la reacción.

-Esta mañana, -comenzó la chica dirigiéndose al muchacho. –Nos hemos visto al salir del despacho de Tsunade, ¿nos conocemos de algo? Me resultas familiar.

Todos se volvieron ahora hacia el pelirrojo a la espera de una respuesta.

-Vaya, Gaara, eres toda una caja de sorpresas, no sabíamos que conocías a chicas tan guapas, -dijo el de las marcas en las mejillas y todos rieron por lo bajo, no querían perderse ni una palabra de la respuesta.

-Lo cierto, es que tú a mí también, pero no recuerdo dónde nos hemos visto, -respondió Gaara con tranquilidad y cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Mara asintió, los dos tenían la misma sensación. Tras el silencio de ambos Kakashi continuó con las presentaciones.

-Ellos son Hinata y Neji, son del clan Hyuuga, él es Shino, del clan Aburame, éste es Choji del clan Akimichi.

El último dejó de comer unos instantes y la miró con curiosidad.

-Bonita camiseta, -dijo con la boca llena refiriéndose al símbolo de su clan que se podía apreciar levemente en el frontal. –Pero la tienes del revés, ¿sabes? –Tras las breves palabras continuó comiendo y ella rodó los ojos.

-Por último, ella es Ino, del clan Yamanaka y él… -Kakashi no pudo terminar, Mara le interrumpió.

-Déjame adivinar, también es de algún clan, ¿a que sí? –Dijo molesta. –Ya basta, sé por dónde vas y lo que estás intentando. Vámonos, tengo hambre.

Sin nada más que añadir se dirigió hacia la salida del establecimiento. El chico que quedaba por presentar se levantó de la mesa y gritó para que le oyera desde donde se encontraba ya.

-¡Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka!

Sin volverse levantó el brazo y mostró el dedo corazón en alto. Siguió andando hasta la calle, no le importaba si Kakashi reportaba su comportamiento. Miró a ambos lados de la calle y vio una pequeña plaza con algunos bancos de piedra, se encaminó hacia ellos. Antes de que pudiera sentarse dos miembros del ANBU le salieron al paso provocándole un respingo de sorpresa.

-Genial, -dijo con cansancio. –Largaos. No he hecho nada. Y no estoy de humor.

-Sabes que no puedes ir sola, ¿dónde está Kakashi? –Preguntó uno de los enmascarados.

Como si hubiese salido de la nada, el nombrado se presentó tras ella cargando unas bolsas que desprendía un olor delicioso a comida recién hecha.

-Tranquilos, le he dicho que me esperara aquí, no intentaba escapar, -explicó. Mara le miró con sorpresa. Sin más los dos ANBU se marcharon sin hacer más preguntas. –He comprado cuatro tipos de ramen, no sabía cuál te gusta. Mi casa está cerca de aquí, ¿puedes esperar a llegar o prefieres comer aquí?

Justo ahí, ese banco de piedra, era el lugar donde sus dos compañeros de equipo le esperaban cada día para ir juntos a darle el encuentro a su sensei. Casi podía recordar con todo detalle la visión de Obito, cuando lograba llegar a tiempo, y Rin, juntos en ese banco, sonriéndole.

-Puedo esperar, si no está muy lejos, -respondió sopesando las posibilidades.

Caminaron unos metros, conforme se alejaban de la zona la concentración de gente disminuía, pronto la tranquilidad se hizo presente. Era un barrio tranquilo, supuso que la mayoría de los que residían ahí eran shinobis de rango alto, las casas estaban cerca de la torre del Hokage y tenían salida directa de la aldea por una de las calles principales, en caso de tener que salir de misión rápidamente. Kakashi se paró frente a una de las puertas, junto a ésta ponía el número siete. Le dio las bolsas a ella para que las sujetara y, a continuación, hizo unos sellos con sus manos y la puerta se abrió.

-Un jutsu de sellado, -comentó él sonriendo bajo la máscara. –Es eficaz si no quieres ir cargando con llaves. Entra.

-Los jutsus de sellado tienen mucha utilidad, -dijo Mara encogiéndose de hombros y pensando en su propio sello.

Mara entró y la puerta se cerró detrás de ella, ya no había vuelta atrás. Cruzó un pequeño y simple jardín y subió unos cuantos escalones que daban a la entrada principal. De nuevo se abrió al desbloquear el jutsu. Volvieron a traspasar la puerta y ésta se cerró con un golpe seco.

La estancia era sencilla, un sofá, una mesa, varías sillas, un par de estanterías llenas de libros, al fondo de veía lo que parecía una cocina y a la derecha un pasillo que supuso que daba a las habitaciones.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa y depositó las bolsas sobre ella, comenzó a sacar los paquetes de comida aún calientes y humeantes. Kakashi se había dirigido a la cocina y traía palillos y dos vasos con bebida.

-Hay uno de cerdo, de pollo, de ternera y de marisco, -le dijo Kakashi al verla observar cada envase y señalándoselos uno por uno mientras identificaba los contenidos. –Puedes elegir los que prefieras.

Ella dudó y finalmente se decidió por el de pollo y el de marisco. Abrió a la vez los envases y aspiró con fuerza, el olor la extasió, después de varios días inconsciente en el hospital era el primer contacto con la comida sólida que tenía. Definitivamente, eso olía muy bien y esperaba que supiera mejor aún. Incluso el ente disfrutaba del olor. Podía oírle salivar, podía oír su lengua relamiéndose. Ambos se sentaron uno frente a otro en la mesa. No hablaban. Y Mara miraba de soslayo a Kakashi, quien, en cuanto hacía contacto visual con ella, provocaba que ésta desviara la mirada de nuevo hacia su plato. El ninja decidió que tendría que ser él quien rompiese el hielo.

-¿Te gusta? –Empezaría por un pregunta fácil y simple.

-Sí, gracias, por la comida y por aceptar ser mi supervisor, -respondió atropelladamente. De nuevo se hizo el silencio. Una pregunta se atragantaba en el pensamiento de Mara, en realidad, tenía casi tantas preguntas como Kakashi. Se decidió por una y esperó que el ninja quisiera contestarla. –Lo que vi en el bosque…

Kakashi levantó la vista de la comida y la miró con curiosidad. Su intuición no le había fallado. Sólo había que dejar que ella decidiera compartir algo con ellos, el método de Tsunade era erróneo, el presionarla sólo había hecho que se cerrara más sobre sí misma.

-¿Tienes un…? –Paró tratando de que él interpretara lo que quería decir, pero al no haber respuesta continuó. –Tu ojo oculto, ¿es un sharingan de verdad?

-Vaya, así que, sabes lo que es un sharingan, -Kakashi decidió responder a su curiosidad. –Sí, es un sharingan.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Debes de ser la única persona que quiere ver, voluntariamente, un sharingan, -dijo Kakashi. –Hagamos una cosa: yo he respondido a tu pregunta, responde tú a una mía. Si quieres, luego, puedo mostrártelo, a cambio por supuesto de que tú respondas a otra pregunta. Así los dos satisfaremos nuestras curiosidades, ¿qué te parece?

La propuesta sonaba arriesgada, pero tenía que ver de nuevo ese sharingan. Mara asintió de acuerdo y se encogió de hombros.

-¿Cómo sobrevivías en la aldea de la Lluvia? –Empezaría por lo menos personal. No se inmutó cuando lanzó la pregunta. Podía ver sus ojos fijos en él estudiándolo. Suspiró y comenzó a hablar:

-Antes que nada, no sé si sabes que la aldea de la Lluvia, tras la desaparición de Hanzō, se rige por el miedo a un grupo, una organización que se hizo con el poder, desde las sombras, nadie sabe cómo llegaron ahí, pero ahí están. Y, a pesar de lo que pueda parecer, la gente se siente segura con ellos, -hizo una pausa y miró a Kakashi, éste asintió, todo eso le era familiar, había sufrido el ataque de ese grupo llamado Akatsuki y, de hecho, miembros de la Hoja se habían enfrentado a ellos en varias ocasiones, llegando, incluso, a derrotar a alguno de ellos. –Debido a esa falta de gobierno visible, hay cierta impunidad para hacer ciertas cosas, -comenzó otra vez a hablar con evasivas, aunque estaba tratando de ser lo más clara posible cosa que Kakashi agradecía en cierto sentido. –Yo hacía algunos recados, podríamos decir, gente importante requería de ciertos servicios especiales, sólo me decían lo que querían, yo hacía el trabajo, me pagaban una buena suma y, por lo general, no volvía a verles.

-Estás jugando con fuego, niña, -dijo el ente en su cabeza. –Vas a terminar por quemarte y, créeme, que eso no le va a gustar al vejestorio.

Kakashi tardó unos segundos más en tratar de atar cabos. Clientes. Anónimos. Trabajos especiales. Y sumas de dinero elevadas. La idea que cruzó por su mente le hizo abrir desmesuradamente el ojo a la vista.

-¡¿Eras prostituta?! –Exclamó fuera de sí dejando a la chica sorprendida por el grito.

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Cómo has llegado a pensar eso? Estás enfermo, -dijo mirando hacia otro lado con la cara encendida.

-¿Entonces a qué te dedicabas? –Insistió.

-No, no, no, te toca a ti mostrarme el sharingan y, además, has hecho otra pregunta, así que vuelvo a preguntar de nuevo, -dijo mirándolo de nuevo y mostrando con suficiencia una media sonrisa de lado. –Lo prometido es deuda.

Tenía razón, suspiró resignado. Levantó la tela que le cubría el ojo y dejó a la vista una cicatriz que le cruzaba vertical desde la frente hasta la mejilla y por encima del ojo. Permanecía con el ojo cerrado, la veía alternar su mirada entre su ojo abierto y el cerrado a la espera que se lo mostrara. Ahí iba. Lo abrió y mostró su ojo, el ojo de Obito, rojo con tres aspas negras de su Mangekyo en todo su esplendor. La primera reacción fue de asombro. Se quedó clavada en el asiento con los ojos fijos en él. Luego tragó y entreabrió un poco la boca para tratar de decir algo, pero optó por callar. Finalmente, se armó de valor, y decidió incorporarse para tratar de verlo más de cerca. Rodeó la mesa por un extremo y se acercó al shinobi. Kakashi permanecía estático mirando su aproximación. Cuando estuvo a su lado se inclinó hacia él, tan cerca que casi sus narices estaban a un palmo escaso, tan cerca que se podía ver a ella misma reflejada en el brillo de ese ojo rojo.

-Las aspas, están alargadas, no es un sharingan normal, es un caleidoscópico, -dijo con simpleza, Kakashi asintió algo sorprendido por el conocimiento demostrado, sin duda había recibido formación ninja. Tenía que encarar la siguiente pregunta, era su turno de nuevo. –Creía que sólo… El clan Uchiha tenía el shringan, tú no eres un Uchiha, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

La idea que se formaba en su mente sobre la manera de conseguirlo no le gustaba. Suponía que habría matado a algún Uchiha y se habría apropiado de su ojo, algo muy rastrero para un shinobi de alto rango. Tal vez, sólo uno porque el otro quedó dañado en la lucha.

Kakashi sopesaba por su parte si debía responder a eso o no, era algo muy íntimo que no iba contando a cualquiera, así como así. Por otra parte, ya no le dolía la manera en qué lo consiguió, gracias a Obito se había convertido en un mejor ninja y estaba orgulloso del último regalo que le dedicó su amigo. Decidió responder la pregunta.

-Cuando era un crío, formaba parte del grupo asignado a Minato Namikaze, el que fuera luego el Cuarto Hokage, uno de mis compañeros, y mi mejor amigo, era Obito Uchiha, -dijo sin apartar la mirada de ella, quería hacerle entender que lo que le estaba contando era algo muy importante para él. –Durante una misión para rescatar a Rin, nuestra otra compañera de equipo, hubo un derrumbe y él quedó atrapado bajo las piedras, sabía que no iba a… -paró su relato para expulsar una bocanada de aire y continuó:

-Le pidió a Rin que me trasplantase su sharingan para que así yo tuviera algo que me recordase a él, -finalizó.

Mara, asentía levemente como entendimiento. Sin duda era una historia triste. Los Uchiha no habían sido un clan con mucha suerte a su parecer. Sus miembros siempre terminaban sufriendo de una manera u otra. A su forma de ver, se merecían ser felices alguna vez. Al ver que Kakashi no iba a añadir nada más volvió el interés sobre su comida cada vez más fría.

Era el turno de preguntar del shinobi. Cuando iba a comenzar a formular la pregunta un pequeño halcón hizo aparición en el alféizar de la ventana. Con el sharingan aún visible, Kakashi se levantó rápidamente y se dirigió hacia el animal haciendo que la chica diera un salto en la silla. El animal acostumbrado al trato con humanos se dejó hacer. El shinobi desenrolló el pequeño rollo con el mensaje, inmediatamente el ave salió volando de nuevo por donde había venido. Sólo tardó unos segundos en leerlo y lo único que dijo fue un simple, " _¡vamos!_ ".

-¿Ir? ¿A dónde? –Protestó. –No he terminado, sigo con hambre.

-Deja de quejarte, sígueme, espero que puedas mantener el ritmo, -dijo Kakashi saliendo por la ventana por donde mismo había venido el halcón.

Mara se quedó estupefacta en la silla, ¿de verdad acababa de salir por la ventana? ¿Y los ANBU? Ellos podrían hacer guardia. Unos segundos más tarde Kakashi volvió a asomarse con cara de pocos amigos y repitió la orden. Esta vez Mara se había acercado a la ventana dispuesta a resistirse.

-Yo me quedo, que los ANBU hagan el trabajo de vigilarme.

-Aún no hay nadie asignado oficialmente a tu vigilancia, -respondió rápido y cortante. Plan be, pensó ella.

-Estoy herida, -contrarrestó llevándose una mano a los vendajes bajo su ropa.

-He visto shinobis recorrer mayores distancias en un estado mucho peor que el tuyo, andando, -ordenó inflexible. Y añadió: -Si no quieres tener problemas con la Hokage, más te vale venir.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, gracias por leer, espero que os esté gustando ^^. A ver si alguien se anima a dejar el primer comentario jejeje. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 10**

Tsunade se encontraba frente a un nuevo problema. El día estaba siendo intenso y problemático. Primero la reunión con el Kazekage para preparar el examen conjunto anual de ascenso para los diferentes rangos de ninjas. Luego la entrevista, si es que se podía llamar así, con Mara, la misteriosa chica del bosque. Y ahora, el problema en las instalaciones de comunicaciones de la aldea.

Inoichi Yamanaka, el jefe de las comunicaciones de Konoha. Era un hombre entregado a su trabajo, al cual se dedicaba desde que el Tercero mandaba. Eficaz en sus cometidos pero, por desgracia, ese día no portaba buenas noticias para la Hokage.

-¿Cómo ha podido pasar? –Preguntaba Tsunade con una mano masajeando su sien.

-No lo sé, Hokage-sama, -respondió con sinceridad y el más absoluto respeto. –Nunca había visto un ataque como este.

-¿Quién lo ha hecho? –Volvió a preguntar muy seria.

-No hemos podido averiguarlo todavía, -respondió Inoichi avergonzado e incapaz de mirarla a la cara.

-¿Ha ocurrido con anterioridad? –Otra pregunta más que lanzaba como un dardo.

-Estamos revisando los archivos de las conexiones, lo sabremos pronto, pero lo más probable es que sí, -dijo el shinobi.

-Daos prisa en tratar de arreglar esto, o tendré que tomar medidas, -dijo Tsunade amenazadoramente.

Justo en ese momento, Kakashi y una jadeante Mara entraron en la enorme sala de comunicaciones. Era una estancia con poca iluminación, llena de mesas con pantallas y cables por aquí y por allá. En cada una de las mesas había un shinobi concentrado en su pantalla. Tan sólo se escuchaba el teclear rápido y errático de algunos de ellos.

Todos se miraron entre ellos. Mara y Tsunade hicieron contacto, la primera incómoda por el encontronazo de esa mañana y la segunda por temor de que resultara ser una espía. ¿En qué estaba pensando Kakashi al traerla aquí?

-¿Qué hace aquí? –Inquirió en voz alta.

-Me has nombrado su supervisor, no puedo supervisarla si ella está en mi casa y yo tengo que venir aquí, -respondió Kakashi con tranquilidad.

-¿Hemos viajado en el tiempo? ¿Hemos vuelto a hace diez años? –Preguntó Mara ignorando a Tsunade e inspeccionando la sala. Era una instalación antigua y desfasada con equipos viejos. Sin duda la Aldea de la Hoja había tenido mejores cosas en las que gastar su dinero, como esculpir rostros de Hokages en piedra, a cambio de poner en riesgo su seguridad en las comunicaciones y archivos. –Eso ni siquiera sé lo que es, -dijo señalando un extraño aparato sobre un desvencijado y polvoriento soporte.

-¿Qué sabrá una niña? –Dijo con desdén Inoichi. Ella sólo sonrió y pasó por encima el comentario.

-Cierto, tampoco es que me importe, -dijo mirando a Kakashi y, sentándose en una silla junto una de las mesas vacías, colocó las piernas estiradas sobre ésta y entrelazó las manos en su regazo. –Me da igual lo que le suceda a vuestra aldea. Yo sólo he venido porque me has arrastrado aquí.

-Mara, basta, esto es serio, -reprendió Kakashi. –Tsunade, te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda pero no soy especialista en esto, ¿qué ocurre?

-Hemos tenido una filtración de información, al parecer, -comenzó la Hokage. –Alguien ha entrado y a robado información de los archivos de la aldea. No hemos conseguido saber ni quién, ni de dónde, ni cuándo, ni cuantas veces, ni nada.

Eso era grave, los secretos de los ciudadanos podían ser expuestos, y no sólo los de los civiles, también los de los shinobis y los de la propia aldea. Copias de pergaminos. Dinero. Datos de clanes y familias influyentes. Tratados. Conversaciones con otras aldeas. Todo podía haber sido robado por alguien y para alguien.

Inoichi Yamanaka presionaba a sus subordinados quienes se afanaban en encontrar las respuestas a las preguntas de su Hokage. Sin éxito. Kakashi hablaba en voz baja con Tsunade, Mara supuso que sobre ella. Aprovechando que su supervisor y la Hokage estaban distraídos, se levantó y se dirigió junto a Inoichi que se encontraba mirando una pantalla con concentración, y le habló:

-¿Habéis comprobado las conexiones a vuestro servidor central? ¿Habéis filtrado las diferentes ipés? ¿Tenéis los anillos de protección de datos actualizados? –Preguntó mirando ella también la pantalla.

-¿Qué has dicho? –Dijo Inoichi sin creerlo. -¿Sabes cómo…?

Sin dejarle acabar la pregunta se volvió hacia Kakashi y Tsunade que ya la estaban mirando sorprendidos. Iba a aprovechar eso a su favor. No iba a dejar que esa Senju se saliera con la suya esta mañana.

-Eh, Senju, te propongo un trato, -comenzó. –Yo respondo a tus preguntas, quién, dónde, cuándo y cuánto. A cambio, tú rebajas mi período de prueba a una semana.

-Tres semanas, -contraofertó Tsunade.

-Quince días, última oferta, lo tomas o lo dejas, -dijo Mara con una sonrisa, ya característica, de medio lado. Se iba a salir con la suya, definitivamente. La Hokage seguía seria viéndola sonreír con altanería demasiado segura de sí misma. Las apuestas no eran lo suyo. Si precipitaba su evaluación quizá hubiese detalles que se le escaparan, pero si no aceptaba, todos los detalles de Konoha se le escaparían irremediablemente en manos de cualquiera.

-Hecho, -accedió.

Rápidamente, Mara fue hacia una de las mesas sin ocupar y desconectó una de las pantallas. Volvió a la primera donde se encontraban el shinobi subordinado e Inoichi y la conectó a una consola debajo de la mesa. Los dos se miraron extrañados. Repitió la acción, esta vez fue hacia una de las mesas que sí estaba ocupada por otro ninja.

-Disculpa, necesito la pantalla, así que, ¿qué te parece si mientras yo la uso tú vas a buscarme algo de beber? –Dijo comenzando a desconectarla. El ninja miró por encima del hombro de ella hacia su superior, éste asintió y el ninja se levantó de su sitio. Al verlo, Mara se volvió a dirigir a él: -Café, doble, negro, sin azúcar y caliente. Muy caliente. Es decir, ardiendo.

El shinobi se quedó parado asimilando las órdenes y mirándola desconcertado. La vio cargar la otra pantalla en dirección a la mesa de su jefe, éste le hizo un gesto rápido con la cabeza indicándole la puerta, se dirigió hacia ella rápido en busca de lo que le había encargado.

Mara terminó de conectar el otro monitor. Ahora sobre la mesa había tres. Le indicó al shinobi que se apartara y con un gesto de la mano le pidió los auriculares que llevaba puestos. Ocupó el lugar vacío y los demás se situaron a su espalda observándola. Notando los cuatro pares de ojos mirándola se volvió hacia ellos.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí o vas a ayudarme? –Preguntó al jefe de comunicaciones y volviendo a mirar hacia la pantalla. –Al parecer tu subordinado no tiene acceso al uso total de toda la red, necesito que me des acceso pleno para hacer las comprobaciones.

-Ese permiso sólo puede darlo la Hokage, -respondió reacio a la cooperación.

-Que, casualmente, está aquí, -dijo ahora tecleando y haciendo que en las diferentes pantallas fuesen apareciendo letras y números, aparentemente, sin sentido. –Vamos, Senju, ¿qué dices? ¿Vas a autorizarme? El tiempo corre en contra de tu querida aldea, tic, tac.

-Autorízala, -dijo con los dientes apretados Tsunade.

Inoichi se sentó en la mesa contigua, se colocó sus auriculares y comenzó a teclear. Mientras activaba el permiso Mara entrelazó los dedos e hizo crujir sus nudillos, abrió y cerró las manos varias veces como desentumeciendo las articulaciones. Miró de soslayo a Inoichi y bufó.

-Tranquilo, tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa, -dijo irónicamente sonriendo de medio lado de nuevo. Yamanaka tecleaba tan rápido como podía.

Kakashi se acercó a su oído, levantó una de las orejeras del auricular y le susurró:

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Tsunade no está contenta por todo ese numerito, -dijo preocupado por el humor de la Hokage.

-No todo puede arreglarse con jutsus y un bonito sharingan, -respondió refiriéndose a lo acontecido durante la comida. –Deja que te ilustre. La pregunta que me hiciste mientras comíamos, vas a ver un ejemplo práctico de algunos de los trabajos que hacía, aunque con estos medios tan antiguos puede que tarde un poco más de la cuenta.

Mara y Kakashi estaban a menos de un palmo el uno del otro, dos veces en menos de medio día. Esta vez, ella se podía ver reflejada en el ojo negro que no llevaba oculto, al igual que él en el de ella, también negro y con un brillo de emoción causado por la situación.

Un mensaje apareció en medio de la pantalla confirmándole el pleno acceso y deshaciendo el contacto visual entre ellos. El tecleo se volvió frenético. Dirigía una mirada concentrada a una y otra pantalla. Abría y cerraba cuadros de diálogo tan rápido que ni siquiera Kakashi con su sharingan, ahora a la vista, lograba terminar de leer.

-Inoichi, acabo de blindar todos los archivos, la próxima vez que intenten entrar no lo harán, he programado varios cortafuegos enlazados infinitos, -indicó al shinobi junto a ella. –Eso os dará tiempo de rastrearles cuando yo no esté para hacerlo. Ahora voy a activar un par de rutas de acceso, para obligarle a pasar por donde queremos, y ahí es donde entras tú, tienes que ganar tiempo para que se mantenga dentro de ellas todo el tiempo posible y yo pueda rastrearlo.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso? –Preguntó confuso y abrumado por la cantidad de información que estaba recibiendo. -¿Y cómo sabremos que está atacando?

-He programado detectores de actividad externa, es una unidad que filtra y reconoce las ipés de la aldea y avisa cuando detecta una que no lo es, -respondió segura. –Durante el chequeo, detecté que os han infiltrado un chivato para saber cuándo hacéis una actualización de los datos y es cuando quien quiera que sea entra y os los copia.

Tsunade y Kakashi la escuchaban hablar en un extraño idioma que, al parecer, sólo entendía Inoichi Yamanaka y con ciertas dificultades. Kakashi miró a la Hokage, sonrió son suficiencia y murmuró:

-Será una buena ninja para la Hoja, ¿no crees?

-Eso parece, sigues teniendo buen ojo para la gente, -concedió Tsunade haciendo alusión al sharingan visible.

En su jerga, los dos estaban ahora tecleando sin parar, necesitaban tender sus trampas para hacer creer al enemigo que todo seguía igual. En ese momento volvió a entrar el shinobi que había abandonado la habitación en busca de la bebida solicitada. En sus manos traía un vaso que cambiaba constantemente de una a otra.

-Aquí tiene, espero que le guste, -dijo amablemente.

-¿Doble? ¿Sólo? ¿Sin azúcar? ¿Y muy caliente? –Preguntó sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. El shinobi musitó un sí. Ella alargó el brazo, cogió el vaso y bebió un sorbo. –No está mal.

-Inicia la actualización, -dijo dirigiéndose a Inoichi. –Cuando detectemos actividad, tú tendrás que ganar tiempo y yo haré todo lo que pueda durante ese tiempo, espero que estos trastos aguanten y no se bloqueen.

Yamanaka tecleó un par de veces y esperaron en silencio. De pronto, un mensaje apareció en la pantalla. La señal que esperaban. Ambos empezaron a teclear sin parar una vez más.

-Tengo contacto, -dijo ella tras unos minutos. -Le sigo la pista, quien quiera que sea no lo hace mal, está usando una técnica de migración, se traslada continuamente de un lado a otro para evitar el rastreo.

-Está atacando el primer anillo de protección, -respondió Inoichi.

-Tranquilo, no saldrá de mi bucle infinito, pero restringe todo lo que puedas el tráfico de datos eso le ralentizará aún más, -indicó ella con tranquilidad. –Si consigues retenerle el tiempo suficiente para que esta antigualla haga lo que tenga que hacer, podré rastrearlo.

-Hago lo que puedo pero, a pesar de la restricción, es muy rápido tirando cortafuegos, -dijo Inoichi.

-Ya casi lo tengo, tranquilo, no creo que llegue si quiera a acercarse a mi primer anillo de blindaje, -respondió Mara dándole otro sorbo a su café y esperando a que una barra de carga llegara al final. –Te pillé, ahora eres tú el que tiene que esconderse de mí.

Había conseguido completar el rastreo, ahora los papeles se invertían, era el cazador convertido en presa. Mara comenzó a teclear a gran velocidad, haciendo que las pantallas a cada lado cambiasen su aspecto. La de la izquierda comenzó a comprobar un listado de nombres junto a los que aparecían imágenes de diferentes sujetos a toda velocidad. La de la derecha mostraba un mapa de todas las naciones ninja con innumerables puntos rojos repartidos por toda la superficie que poco a poco iban desapareciendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando sólo quedó un punto rojo fijo en la pantalla de la derecha y un rostro apareció en la de la izquierda, la pantalla central cambió a un fondo negro con una lista de archivos junto a los cuales había distintas fechas. Mara se echó hacia atrás en su asiento, se quitó los auriculares y bebió otro largo sorbo de su bebida ahora más fría.

-Ahí lo tienes, Senju, ese es vuestro ladrón de archivos, -dijo con suficiencia. –Espero que cumplas con lo prometido.

Tsunade y Kakashi se acercaron más a las pantallas, en ellas había un rostro conocido, el de Kabuto Yakushi, discípulo de Orochimaru, un sennin renegado que dejó la aldea y que realizaba experimentos en humanos con las células del primer Hokage. Observaron la otra pantalla que mostraba el mapa, señalaba un punto de las montañas del País de los Ríos. Y, finalmente, la pantalla central mostraba los archivos robados y la fecha en que lo hizo. Los datos eran impresionantes, la primera incursión databa de hacía casi siete años, casualmente, desde que empezaron los ataques de Akatsuki a las diferentes aldeas y las persecuciones a los Jinchūrikis.

Los dos se retiraron para hablar apartados de oídos indiscretos. Inoichi por su parte se había dirigido hacia uno de sus subordinados para explicarle algo. Mara se vio sola y con pleno acceso al sistema que controlaba la aldea. Tecleaba suave tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Miraba de vez en cuando alrededor comprobando de que nadie se fijase en ella. Cuando tuvo listo el sistema cogió la tarjeta de acceso que el shinobi había dejado sobre la mesa y la actualizó. A partir de ese momento, tenía acceso pleno al dinero de la aldea. Podría comprar ropa, comida, equipo y cualquier cosa que necesitara. Nadie se daría cuenta y si alguien lo hacía sospecharían primero de ese ninja. Guardó la tarjeta disimuladamente en su pantalón y se apartó de la mesa.

-Mara, nos vamos, -dijo Kakashi. La joven se acercó a los shinobis quienes la miraban con satisfacción. –Eso ha estado muy bien.

-Gracias, -dijo Tsunade. –Tu mes de prueba ahora sólo será una quincena.

-De nada, -musitó avergonzada mostrando las mejillas algo ruborizadas. Era la primera vez que le daban las gracias abiertamente por un trabajo de ese tipo y, era la primera vez también, que usaba sus habilidades para ayudar a alguien. También era la primera vez que no cobraba por ello. Normalmente, no se vería con nadie, sólo entregaría la información y recibiría el precio pactado, esto era toda una novedad y se sentía bien por ello.

Kakashi se encaminó junto a ella hacia la salida, la notaba tensa por lo que acaba de pasar, le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia sí.

-¡Bien hecho! Tsunade me ha dicho que ha quedado impresionada, esto se merece un buen postre como recompensa, -propuso sin ser consciente del doble sentido que sus palabras podrían adquirir.

-¡¿Qué?! –Dijo con la cara completamente roja y exaltada. -¡Deja las novelas eróticas!

El shinobi se excusó rápidamente, alegando que no había querido decir eso y que sólo se refería a ir a algún sitio y comer algo dulce como premio por el trabajo bien realizado. Entre acusaciones y excusas fueron recorriendo el pasillo con la mirada de la Hokage fija en ellos y con una leve sonrisa en los labios.


	11. Chapter 11

Muy buenas, aquí os dejo otro capítulo, poco a poco se va liando jejejeje. Espero que os esté gustando ^^. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 11**

La tarde era una tarde normal de un día concurrido en actividad en el centro de Konoha. La gente aprovechaba el buen tiempo aún no demasiado caluroso para dar paseos y comer algo fuera mientras las conversaciones animadas fluían por aquí y por allá.

Al principio, sólo era un rumor, poco a poco el rumor fue congregando a más y más gente que se afanaba por cruzar frente al escaparate de una pequeña cafetería situada junto al restaurante de Ichiraku para ver si era cierto.

Y lo era.

El famoso shinobi, Kakashi Hatake, estaba sentado en la misma mesa, junto a la misma chica con la que se le había visto entrar poco tiempo antes en su misma casa y recorriendo las calles de la aldea. Desde fuera, los habitantes de Konoha veían sólo la escena sin poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando. Por los gestos que ella hacía debía ser una gran historia, porque gesticulaba con las manos para ilustrar lo que le estaba contando con el rostro iluminado y, ahí estaba, la visión de un sonrisa plena y sincera, no esa media sonrisa de autosuficiencia que había visto con anterioridad, una de verdad, de esas en las que se elevan ambos extremos de la boca y se muestra la primera fila de dientes. Incluso, Kakashi pudo intuir el inicio de una risa pero que no llegaba a salir. Por su parte, el ninja asentía y, en ocasiones, interrumpía para pedir que le explicara mejor algo, a lo que ella accedía y volvía a empezar a narrar.

Un grupo de amigos se había reunido fuera del establecimiento y observaban como los demás lo que ocurría, pero con una insistencia descarada y sin apartar la vista.

El que encabezaba el grupo era Naruto, junto a él estaban Sakura, que había ido allí con Hinata, Kiba, con su inseparable perro, Akamaru, y Shino, éste último sólo pasaba por allí y se detuvo junto a ellos por mera curiosidad por lo que les llamaba tanto la atención.

-Me pregunto de qué estarán hablando tan animados, -dijo el rubio.

-Sí, no veía a Kakashi hablar tanto desde… -Empezó Sakura, pero nunca había visto a su antiguo sensei hablar durante tanto tiempo con una misma persona y de manera tan distendida.

-Eh, Shino, ¿por qué no usas tus insectos para oír lo que están diciendo? –Propuso Kiba, realmente estaba interesado en presentarse formalmente a esa chica, pues era el único que no lo había hecho.

-Es una conversación privada, quizá oigamos algo que no deberíamos, -dijo Shino poco convencido para usar sus habilidades para el espionaje.

-Vamos, Shino, eres el único que puede hacerlo, -insistió Kiba. –Vamos, quizá descubramos que es de verdad la novia de Kakashi, ¿os lo imagináis?

No necesitaban imaginárselo, todos lo pensaban, cada uno a su manera. Kakashi salía mucho en misiones, ¿y si la había conocido en una y ahora ella estaba allí para formalizar su relación? Ante ese pensamiento, tanto Sakura como Hinata fantasearon imaginándose a ellas mismas siendo pretendidas y mostrando su relación en público con sus amores platónicos de la misma manera que lo estaban presenciando.

Sakura se imaginaba con el desaparecido Sasuke, sentada donde ellos mismos estaban, escuchando fascinada el relato de los viajes en busca de sí mismo de su compañero. Hinata por su parte, pensaba que ella escucharía todo lo que Naruto quisiera contarle, de sí mismo, sus misiones, su entrenamiento o, simplemente, sólo contemplarle en silencio. Con sólo ese pensamiento, Hinata casi se desvaneció si no hubiese sido porque Sakura la sujetó del brazo.

-Está bien, -dijo Shino. –Pero sólo por esta vez, no quiero que me acusen de fisgón.

De uno de sus dedos salió volando una diminuta mosca en dirección al establecimiento. El pequeño insecto revoloteó alrededor de la mesa donde se encontraban sentados captando la atención de Mara, quien dejó de hablar para centrarse en el bicho. Kakashi se fijó en sus ojos que seguían la trayectoria perfecta de la mosca sin perderla en ningún momento. En un instante, estaba lista para cazar al bicho, pero uno de los empleados se acercó a ellos para preguntarles por lo que deseaban tomar. Antes de que Mara pudiese responder al camarero Kakashi se adelantó.

-Para ella café doble, negro, sin azúcar y muy caliente, para mí lo de siempre, -indicó y se dirigió a ella de nuevo, -¿Te gustaría comer algo?

-Una de esas galletas de jengibre, -dijo ignorando las deliciosas tartas que había expuestas en vitrinas. Sin más el camarero se apartó de la mesa y continuaron conversando.

Fuera, Shino tenía a sus amigos alrededor mientras narraba lo que el insecto, posado en un servilletero de la mesa, iba captando.

-¿Habéis oído? Sabe lo que le gusta tomar, -dijo Sakura emocionada, Sasuke ni siquiera sabía cuál era su bebida favorita.

-Silencio, -dijo Kiba seguido de un ladrido de Akamaru en señal de protesta. –Continua, Shino.

A los pocos minutos, volvió el camarero con el pedido. Situó delante de ella una pequeña taza de café negro y humeante, junto a un pequeño plato sobre el que descansaba la galleta con forma de hombrecito. Frente a Kakashi puso una enorme copa de batido helado de chocolate coronada de nata montada. Era tan grande que Mara no podía ver el rostro del shinobi ya que lo tapaba de su visión la copa.

-Tu premio es más grande que el mío, y se supone que soy yo la que ha hecho el trabajo sucio, -dijo la chica al ver la enorme copa de helado.

-Bueno, supervisarte también es un trabajo duro, me lo merezco, -respondió satisfecho.

-Oye, ¿te has fijado que ahí fuera están esos que estaban en el restaurante y no paran de mirarnos? –Dijo dándole el primer mordisco a la galleta.

-Tranquila, seguramente estén esperando a algunos más, -dijo Kakashi restándole importancia. –Adelante, sigue explicándome lo de antes.

-Ah, bien, pues, ¿por dónde iba? –Dudó ignorando los pares de ojos que no dejaban de mirarles y mordiendo de nuevo la galleta. -¡Ah! Lo del bucle infinito.

-Sí, curioso nombre, -añadió Kakashi.

-¿Has oído hablar de esto? –Preguntó intrigada. A lo que el shinobi negó con la cabeza. -En realidad tiene otro nombre más técnico, pero bucle infinito lo define bastante bien, -comenzó. –Es una manera de tener a quien quiere entrar en los archivos distraído de lo importante, que son los datos, ¿comprendes? Lo que hago es crear una ilusión, es decir, son pequeñas trampas que le permito que vaya desactivando y que pase a la siguiente, de manera que tiene sensación de avance, de que está un poco más cerca de la información que quiere conseguir. Cuando desactiva la segunda hay una tercera y, ésta a su vez, hace un desbloqueo pero que te redirige a la primera. De manera, que para cuando se quiere dar cuenta, el sistema ha podido rastrearlo, bloquearlo y comenzar un chequeo de diagnóstico y reactivación.

-Es algo parecido a un genjutsu, una técnica ilusoria, haces creer al enemigo que está consiguiendo su objetivo pero, en realidad, está a tu merced para descubrirle, -dijo Kakashi trasladando el ejemplo a sus conocimientos ninjas. Ella asintió. –Me pregunto si eres tan buena como ninja.

-Eh, bueno, no me ha ido mal hasta ahora, -respondió evasiva. Apretó los labios, eso no escapó al shinobi, no le gustaba por donde estaba yendo el tema. –Además, no te hagas ilusiones, te repito que no he pasado el período de prueba que me ha impuesto esa Senju y aún no tengo claro si quiero pertenecer a la aldea.

-Me gustaría que lo consideraras, Mara, -dijo ahora serio. –Creo que puedes venirle muy bien a Konoha y a su gente. Lo de hace un rato ha sido impresionante, incluso has dejado sin habla a Tsunade, cosa bastante difícil, por no hablar de Inoichi.

-Ya, pero…

-Al menos piénsalo durante estos días, -sugirió mirándola fijamente. Ella desvió la mirada hacia fuera donde se encontraba el grupo reunido quienes, al ver que les miraba, disimularon poniéndose a hablar entre ellos. Kakashi hizo un gesto al camarero indicando que trajese la cuenta. Se dispuso a pagar y ella sacó unas monedas sueltas que le quedaban de lo sustraído por la mañana. –Guarda eso, no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entiendes? Mañana irás a la policía y entregarás esto, -dijo poniendo sobre la mesa el fajo de billetes que le había quitado. –Dirás que lo has encontrado y que quieres que se le devuelva al su legítimo dueño, probablemente haya puesto una denuncia por robo.

-Entendido, -dijo bajando la cabeza. No estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho, pero ya no importaba, con la tarjeta del pobre shinobi de comunicaciones tampoco tendría que volver a preocuparse por el dinero. Podía renunciar a esa pequeña cantidad.

-Volvamos a casa, ha sido un día largo, -dijo Kakashi levantándose de la mesa. –Supongo que querrás ducharte y descansar, ya has forzado tu herida bastante por hoy.

-La herida está bien, sanará pronto por completo, -dijo mientras pasaban junto al grupo de amigos. Miró a todos y cada uno de ellos y se detuvo en Akamaru, que había empezado a olfatearla para memorizar el nuevo olor que circulaba por la aldea. –Hola, bonito, ¿cómo te llamas? –Dijo animadamente y agachándose para acariciarlo.

Esta era la oportunidad que Kiba había estado esperando. Se humedeció los labios, se pasó una mano por el pelo y se acercó a ella.

-Se llama Akamaru, es mi compañero, -dijo llamando su atención. –Y yo soy Kiba…

-Del clan Inuzuka, te oí la primera vez, -dijo Mara de manera cordial volviéndose hacia él y mostrando una fugaz sonrisa. –Ya nos veremos, Kiba del clan Inuzuka.

Se levantó y dio un par de zancadas hasta donde esperaba su supervisor quien se había alejado unos metros. Por último, se volvió y saludó a todos con la mano a modo de despedida. Cuando se hubieron alejado lo suficiente comenzaron a intercambiar impresiones.

-¿Habéis notado cómo ha pronunciado mi nombre? –Dijo emocionado. –Lo ha dicho como si…

-Kiba, ¿intentas levantarle la novia a Kakashi sensei? –Preguntó Naruto dando leves codazos a su amigo con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Y si es así, qué? Kakashi es un viejo en comparación con ella, seríamos la pareja perfecta, ¡y además le gustan los perros! ¡Y se acordaba de mi nombre! –Dijo todavía emocionado y seguido por un ladrido entusiasta de Akamaru.

-En tus sueños, Kiba, -intervino Sakura. –Se les ve muy enamorados. Con algo de suerte, en un par de días visitará el hospital para retirarle los puntos de la herida, así que trataré de averiguar algo.

-Creo que estamos malinterpretando todo esto, -dijo Hinata. –Seguro que hay una explicación para su comportamiento. Shino ha dicho que dijo algo de ser su supervisor. Y en Ichiraku también comentó lo mismo.

-Cierto, no saquemos conclusiones tan pronto, -convino el mencionado.

-Mejor aún, si no están juntos, pienso ganarme su corazón, -dijo Kiba, tras lo cual todos se rieron incrédulos de que tuviera si quiera una oportunidad con ella.

Por su parte, supervisor y supervisada llegaron de nuevo a la casa del primero. Estaban parados frente a la entrada de la calle. Kakashi quería poner a prueba de alguna manera sus habilidades de shinobi.

-¿Por qué no pruebas a deshacer mi jutsu de sellado? –Ofreció. –Me has visto hacerlo, a ver qué tal se te da.

Ella resopló, recordó los sellos que él había hecho esa misma mañana. Juntó sus manos, cerró los ojos y respiró hondo. Presentía que eso no iba a ser tan fácil, tenía que medir muy bien la cantidad de chakra para no agitar demasiado el del ente y que éste se descontrolara al tener el sello roto.

-¿Quieres algo de chakra? –Intervino con sorna.

-No, puedo hacer esto sin tu ayuda, -dijo tratando de concentrarse. –Es fácil. Sólo tengo que imitar los sellos.

-Deja que me divierta un poco, -ronroneó detrás de ella. –Tú has tenido diversión, te he sentido animada y alegre con este shinobi, parece que ya te has olvidado del otro estúpido.

-Calla, no le menciones, -la ira empezaba a recorrerla con el simple recuerdo que le había traído a la memoria. Una risa mal disimulada salía de las fauces del ente.

-Se buena, no deben descubrirnos, -recordó imitando de nuevo sus palabras. Algo peludo la acarició de arriba debajo de su espalda causándole cierto estremecimiento. –Sólo quería reírme un poco de ti, niña. Trataré de no alterar mi chakra, te recomiendo que hagas lo mismo.

Poco a poco se fue calmando. La ira desapareció tan rápido como vino. Visualizó los sellos y los imitó, sin más la puerta se abrió. Repitió el proceso con la de la casa y entraron.

-Muy bien, nada mal para haberlo visto sólo un par de veces, -halagó Kakashi. –Cuando Naruto era mi discípulo, le costó varios días deshacer los sellos de una caja que contenía toda su ropa. Estuvo tres días andando medio desnudo por la aldea.

-No sé si eso dice mucho de ti como sensei, -respondió Mara sonriendo levemente. –Quizá no debas entrenarme tú, si decido quedarme en la aldea, -añadió.

Esta vez fue a Kakashi a quien le tocó sonreír. Puede que de verdad esa chica estuviese contemplando la idea de quedarse en la aldea.

-Ven, te enseñaré donde vas a dormir.

-Tranquilo, puedo dormir en el sofá, -respondió Mara. –He dormido en sitios peores, sobreviviré aquí un par de semanas.

-Nada de dormir ahí, un ninja necesita un buen descanso si quiere realizar bien su cometido, -dijo Kakashi dirigiéndola a una de las habitaciones. Era un cuarto simple, una cama que parecía llamarla, una ventana que le daba buena iluminación con un pequeño balcón fuera, un armario y una estantería con más libros de temática erótica como los que había en el salón. -¿Qué te parece? Será tu habitación durante todo el tiempo que necesites.

-No voy a vivir contigo después de pasar el período de prueba, -respondió.

-Hasta entonces, sí lo harás. El baño está al fondo puedes usar ese, yo tengo otro en mi habitación, -indicó Kakashi. Se fue y la dejo inspeccionando lo poco que había en el cuarto.

Abrió el armario, sólo encontró unas cuantas camisetas de entrenamiento negras. Varios pantalones también negros y abajo en el fondo dos cajas de cartón idénticas. Sabía que no debía mirar su contenido, pero algo en esas cajas le decía que mirara. Se agachó para tratar de abrirlas, pero oyó los pasos del ninja dirigiéndose hacia ella. Tendría que alimentar su curiosidad hasta que se asegurara de que estaba sola. Cerró las puertas del armario y encaró la puerta de la estancia donde estaba él.

-Ten, son unas toallas, sábanas y Tsunade ha enviado algo de ropa, -dijo poniendo en sus manos una caja con todo lo mencionado.

-Gracias, -volvió a decir muy bajito. Kakashi asintió y la dejó sola cerrando la puerta para darle privacidad.

Cuando dejó de oír los pasos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y comenzó a ordenar sus ideas. Aún era pronto para decidir quedarse en esa aldea. Sentía que le estaba dando la espalda a lo que tenía en la Aldea de la Lluvia, aunque cada vez era menos. Por otra parte, debía quedarse, su padre dijo que vendría a por ella cuando llegara el momento. Era una aldea apacible, con buenas gentes, incluso los del Ichiraku. Puede que no encajara, siempre podría irse, desaparecer y comenzar en cualquier otra aldea siendo nadie, se le daba bien. Estaba Kakashi, se sentía en deuda con él por todo lo que había hecho por ella en un solo día y por traerla al hospital desde el bosque. Estaba Tsunade, una Senju a la que aún no había conseguido ganarse. Pensamientos contradictorios seguían llegando a su cabeza. Una ducha aclararía su mente y un buen sueño despejaría las dudas, aunque aún quedaban catorce días por delante, contando con que la Hokage aceptase que había superado el período de prueba.

Sacó la cabeza por la puerta, no se escuchaba nada. Cogió una de las toallas y algo de ropa limpia y se encaminó hacia el baño. Entró y cerró la puerta con seguro. Había frente a ella un espejo. A pesar de la estancia de tres días inconsciente en el hospital no estaba muy desmejorada. Retiró la odiosa camiseta con el símbolo del clan Akimichi, se sentía sucia por haberla llevado durante todo el día. Miró el vendaje del abdomen, casi deshecho. Lo retiró y observó la herida frente al espejo. Estaba casi cerrada por completo, en uno o dos días iría al hospital a que le retiraran la sutura. Con suerte, la cicatriz que quedara sería poco visible, nada más allá que una fina línea blanquecina.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido vinieron como un aluvión a su cabeza. El kunai. La máscara. Su grito. Su padre. El forcejeo. La sangre. Se sentó sobre el inodoro hasta que su respiración se normalizó. Se quitó los zapatos y el resto de la ropa y empezó a dejar correr el agua. Comprobó con la mano la temperatura y entró. Dejó que el agua cayera libremente mojando su pelo y pegando éste a lo largo de toda su espalda. Se sentía relajada con cada reguero de agua que recorría su piel. Apoyó las manos contra la pared y agachó la cabeza y dejó que el pelo le cayera a cada lado de su rostro conformando una cascada negra en contraste con el blanco de la pared. Abrió los ojos y miró al suelo. Estaba de pie sobre el agua como cuando estaba en su interior con el ente. Se concentró en el sumidero, por donde el agua escapaba formando un pequeño remolino. Todo se oscureció y ahí estaba, desnuda esta vez frente al ente. Mostrándose tal cual era. Por una vez, no lo sentía a su espalda sino frente a ella, aunque sin verlo.

Oyó cómo algo se arrastraba hacia ella, miró a la negrura hasta donde le dejaba ver el escaso círculo iluminado. Algo se acercaba a la luz. Al principio, no distinguía el bulto que se movía hasta que la luz incidió sobre él. Comenzó a ver una uña curva, larga y afilada que se enterraba en lo que parecía ser una zarpa cubierta de pelo negro rutilante. Junto a ésta, aparecieron tres más. Era una zarpa, sin duda, capaz de destrozar cualquier cosa y a cualquiera con un mínimo movimiento. A varios metros hacia la derecha, se mostró otra idéntica y, entre ambas, pudo vislumbrar lo que parecía ser un hocico que venía hacia ella olisqueando el aire. No quería ver más, no se sentía capaz de ver más. Ese ente debía esperar algo más de tiempo a que ella estuviese preparada para verle por completo.

Volvió en sí con los ojos abiertos, aún estaba bajo el grifo. Cerró la llave con premura y salió envuelta en la toalla. Se secó sin frotar sobre la herida y se vistió con la ropa que le había enviado Tsunade. Era cómoda y le gustaba, el blanco no le sentaba tan mal, se dijo. Se miró al espejo antes de salir y se quedó sin palabras. La imagen reflejada era la de ella misma con una camiseta con el símbolo de los Senju, enorme y negro en contraste con el blanco del tejido, sobre el pecho. Se horrorizó y se la quitó rápidamente, agradecía estar sola, no sabría cómo explicar eso. Salió en busca del resto del paquete con la ropa. Todas las prendas superiores tenían el símbolo del clan Senju.

Cogió la caja donde se encontraban guardadas todas y salió al pequeño balcón. La lanzó con todas sus fuerzas al aire y realizó un katon, una técnica de fuego, que la quemó por completo, incluso antes de que tocara el suelo. Volvió dentro y cerró con fuerza el cristal. Se dirigió al armario dispuesta a coger la poca ropa de Kakashi que quedaba allí, al menos, no tenía ningún símbolo grabado.

Se calmó al verse con el nuevo atuendo, era completamente negro, pero no le disgustaba. Se miró de arriba abajo y pensó en la idea de tener un supervisor. Su padre siempre dejaba a alguien encargado de ella cuando se iba por algún tiempo, pero sólo para que le avisara en caso de que pasase algo grave. El recuerdo de su padre la tranquilizó por completo y salió en busca de Kakashi.

Lo encontró sentado en silencio leyendo uno de sus libros. Se acercó sigilosa tratando de sorprenderle en medio de la lectura pero, antes de que pudiera dar un par de pasos, la descubrió.

-¿Qué tal la ducha? –Preguntó volviéndose hacia ella. La vio vestida con una camiseta de manga corta que reconoció como suya, un pantalón de entrenamiento de medio muslo y holgado y nada más. Sólo el pelo húmedo cayéndole a ambos lados del rostro y ese mechón que resbalaba y le cubría parte de la cara y uno de sus ojos, y los pies descalzos. –Veo que te has apropiado de mi ropa de entrenamiento de cuando era joven. ¿Y la ropa que te ha enviado Tsunade?

-La ducha bien, la ropa… -Se mordió el labio. –No era de mi talla.

-Creía que había sufrido un accidente, -dijo Kakashi presionando un poco. –Me ha parecido sentir calor de pronto, parecía que había alguien usando un jutsu de fuego.

-No sé de qué hablas, -mintió tras tardar varios segundos en responder. –Yo no he notado nada.

Kakashi levantó la ceja del ojo visible en señal de incredulidad. Y luego negó con la cabeza de un lado a otro. Presionar no servía de nada. En cuanto se veía acorralada lanzaba evasivas y se cerraba sobre sí misma. Fin de la conversación. Por otra parte, sabía que mentía, había visto las llamas desde la ventana frente a la que leía y le había dado tiempo de visualizarlas con su sharingan. Era un katon. Algo muy interesante, en la Aldea de la Hoja los especialistas en esos jutsus habían sido los Uchiha y los Sarutobi, ambos con un control y dominio excelentes.

-Así que sabes manejar el elemento fuego, -dijo Kakashi levantándose y acercándose a ella. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la miró. Ambos mostraban uno solo de sus ojos. Él tenía el protector frontal con el que cubría el sharingan y ella el pelo que caía sobre su rostro. Estaban igualados en ese duelo de miradas. Ninguno de ellos quería ceder, aunque Mara suponía que tendría que dar cierta explicación. La mentira no se sostendría mucho tiempo.

-Ya te dije que sabía lo básico, -respondió por fin.

-A mí me ha parecido bastante preciso para ser básico, -contraatacó el shinobi. –Has carbonizado tu objetivo, pero nada más. Los jutsus de fuego son peligrosos, si no se canalizan bien pueden acabar provocando incendios no controlados y, en el campo de batalla, bajas en tus aliados. En cambio, el tuyo ni siquiera ha dañado una sola brizna de hierba.

-Pura suerte, -respondió quitándole importancia. –No quería que me pusieras a replantar el jardín.

-Así que la naturaleza de tu chakra es de fuego, -confirmó Kakashi. Interesante. Ella asintió. Era algo sobre lo que no podía mentir tampoco. Probablemente, él ya lo había visto con su sharingan, no valía la pena intentar mentir. –Es un elemento fuerte, poderoso y devastador en muchos casos.

-Sólo he quemado unos cuantos trapos, -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Siguieron mirándose, pero ninguno decía nada. Mara sacudió la cabeza haciendo que el pelo quedara hacia atrás y mostrar así ambos ojos. –Creo que voy a ir ya a descansar.

-Bien, que descanses entonces, -se despidió Kakashi volviendo a sentarse. Mara se dio la vuelta y regresó a la que ahora era su habitación.

Entró y cerró la puerta. Se recargó un par de segundos sobre ésta y lanzó un suspiro. Había sido un día largo e intenso con altibajos de emociones. Miró la cama, como si una voz celestial la llamara, se le antojaba cómoda, confortable y le prometía un sueño largo y reparador. Pero otra voz, algo menos celestial, le recordó las cajas que había visto antes al fondo del armario y la curiosidad por ver lo que contenían se reactivó. Miró las dobles puertas del armario de reojo. Se armó de valor y, tratando de no hacer ruido, las abrió, cogió ambas cajas y las dejó sobre la cama con cuidado.

Miró ambas, no sabía cuál abrir primero. Posó una mano sobre cada una de las tapas y tiró de ambas hacia arriba descubriendo a la vez el contenido. A simple vista, parecían las pertenencias de alguien. Se decantó primero por la caja de la izquierda.

En el interior había una pulsera roja que, por el tamaño, parecía de una niña. Un protector frontal con el símbolo de la Hoja y por detrás de podía leer el nombre de Rin Nohara bordado con hilo. Desperdigadas por el interior había varias fotografías. En la primera que cogió se veía a una niña, de unos trece o catorce años, posando sonriente para el fotógrafo. Posiblemente, sería la foto oficial para su graduación como kunoichi. Pasó a la siguiente foto, en ésta se podía ver a tres jóvenes de la misma edad uno de pelo blanco a la izquierda, la misma chica en el centro y otro de pelo negro a su derecha. Supuso que el de la izquierda era Kakashi por el gran parecido que guardaba con el adulto. El de la derecha lucía huraño y enfadado, se podía apreciar el ceño fruncido debajo de unas gafas naranjas protectoras y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

La siguiente foto era una repetición de la anterior, sólo que esta vez había un hombre adulto y muy rubio y con una mirada azul penetrante tras ellos que les abrazaba a los tres por detrás. Le dio la vuelta a la imagen. En la parte posterior había letras de caligrafía infantil y una más definida. Eran los nombres de los figurantes. Con algo de trabajo, Mara pudo leerlos: Minato Namikaze, Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara y Obito Uchiha. Al leer el último, le dio un vuelco el corazón. Hasta no hacía tanto había habido Uchihas en la Hoja. Lo que quiere decir que no todo terminó con el exilio de Madara Uchiha, como le había hecho creer Kakashi esa mañana, algunos se quedaron y prosperaron en la Aldea de la Hoja.

Cerró la caja, no había mucho más. La devolvió a su sitio en el armario y se sentó de nuevo en la cama junto a la otra. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron las gafas naranjas protectoras que había visto en la primera foto. Por lo visto, era otra caja de recuerdos, ésta de ese tal Obito Uchiha. Junto a las gafas, había también unos auriculares protectores. También un pequeño trozo de tela doblado cuidadosamente, lo desplegó y contempló maravillada el símbolo del clan Uchiha bordado sobre la tela. Cogió un pequeño rollo de pergamino y lo abrió despacio. Eran ilustraciones. La primera de todas era la fiel reproducción de un ojo humano. La segunda mostraba la transformación en un sharingan de un tomoe. La tercera, era el mismo sharingan con dos. La cuarta, de tres. La quinta era la reproducción de uno de los Mangekyou sharingan y, la sexta, la dejó boquiabierta, era una ilustración de un rinnegan. Había visto esos ojos antes, en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Cerró tan rápido como pudo el rollo y lo depositó dentro de nuevo. Al hacerlo, se percató de que había más fotografías, las cogió y comenzó a pasarlas. Se paró en una, era la misma que mostraba a los tres niños juntos, pero Kakashi estaba tapado por otra imagen recortada de Obito y pegado sobre él, de manera que a derecha e izquierda de la niña aparecía el mismo chico de pelo negro y gafas naranjas, la única que sonreía era Rin, pero la foto estaba en mal estado justo en la zona de su rostro, era como si un roce continuo la hubiese desgastado poco a poco.

Mientras miraba, Mara se reprendía a sí misma. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero no podía dejar de mirar todo aquello. La intrigaban Rin y Obito. Debieron ser personas muy importantes, sin duda. Sin más que ver de interés, colocó la caja junto a la otra y se tumbó en la cama dispuesta a dormir.


	12. Chapter 12

Muy buenas otra vez, aquí estamos con un nuevo capítulo. Siento el retraso en actualizar, pero ha sido por motivos de viaje. no me odiéis. Sin más disculpas que pedir os dejo que disfrutéis con el capítulo. Ya sabéis que los personajes no son míos y los uso sin ánimo de lucro y todo eso.

Capítulo 12  
La mañana comenzaba a clarear por el horizonte. Kakashi Hatake, un ninja madrugador, ya estaba listo para comenzar el día. El día anterior había sido agitado, esperaba que éste se presentara algo más tranquilo y pudiera indagar algo más en quién era su supervisada al cargo.

Había dormido con sueños algo extraños y agitados. Sin saber por qué, en su sueño aparecía Obito, con la misma apariencia que tenía cuando eran unos críos. Y éste le miraba sin decir nada, de pronto sonreía y le saludaba con la mano en alto, pero no era un saludo dirigido a él, sino a alguien a su espalda. Se volvió, esperando ver a Rin, como ocurría en otros sueños, pero esta vez era Mara la que apareció sonriendo como la había visto hacer en la cafetería la tarde anterior, y le devolvía el saludo con la mano, algo menos enérgico que el del pequeño Obito. Antes de que pudiera asimilar nada más del sueño, despertó.

Decidió que ya era hora de que Mara despertara, fue hacia la habitación que ocupaba y golpeó un par de veces sobre la puerta cerrada. Al no contestar decidió entrar y echar un vistazo.

La habitación estaba en penumbras. Observó que no había tocado nada de la misma. Se seguía viendo igual de ordenada que cuando la dejó el día anterior. La única diferencia era que la cama estaba deshecha y sobre ella estaba la chica tumbada de lado de espaldas a la puerta.

Kakashi la observó sopesando qué hacer. Mientras contemplaba las posibilidades siguió con la mirada la silueta recortada. La melena negra estaba esparcida de manera desordenada sobre la cama y la almohada, dejando a la vista su espalda que, aunque cubierta por la camiseta de entrenamiento, ésta se pegaba dejando ver las suaves formas de sus omóplatos. Siguió bajando la vista hasta su cintura, ahí la ropa había decidido subirse durante la noche dejando al descubierto la piel blanca que destacaba en la penumbra. A partir de ahí, la visión empeoraba, desde sus caderas y hasta sus pies, estaba cubierta por la fina sábana, ocultando sus glúteos y sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás pensando? –Se reprendió Kakashi a sí mismo. –Debería dejar una temporada los libros de Jiraiya.

Se aproximó a ella y la llamó con suavidad, no quería provocar una reacción violenta al despertarla. No hubo respuesta. Repitió el llamado algo más fuerte, ésta vez sí hubo resultado, un gemido de queja y un cambio de posición. Ahora estaba completamente tumbada bocabajo con los brazos bajo la almohada y ofreciéndole de paso una mejor vista de su trasero, cubierto ahora sólo por el pantalón corto de entrenamiento.

Exhaló el aire que tenían sus pulmones ante la visión en penumbras que se estaba regalando. Tenía que hacer un último intento por despertarla, ya casi lo tenía. Colocó una mano sobre el centro de su espalda, zona neutral, y la movió suavemente a la vez que la nombraba una vez más. De nuevo un quejido y algo más:

-Tobi… Cinco minutos más, -dijo casi en sueños arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Tobi? ¿Quién es Tobi? –Dijo Kakashi en voz alta. Al oír la voz masculina diciendo ese nombre, Mara abrió rápidamente los ojos y se sentó en la cama.

-Buenos días, -dijo con los ojos hinchados aún del sueño, el pelo alborotado y el corazón latiéndole como el de un colibrí.

-¿Hablas en sueños? –Preguntó Kakashi mirándola suspicaz.

-Sí… No… Bueno, no lo sé, puede, -respondió confusa tapando la boca con su mano para disimular un bostezo.

-¿Quién es Tobi? –Preguntó de nuevo Kakashi, quizá si la cogía con la guardia baja por el sueño podría averiguar algo nuevo sobre ella. El único Tobi que él conocía era un extraño integrante de Akatsuki con un comportamiento aún más extraño todavía. Dudaba mucho que fuese el mismo.

-¿Tobi? ¿Tobi has dicho? Pues es, -dijo comenzando a atropellarse con las palabras. –Tobi es… Tobi… Rama, -dijo aplaudiéndose internamente porque su cerebro había logrado una excusa perfecta. –Uf, estaba soñando que Tobirama Senju me perseguía por toda la aldea. Ha sido horrible, gracias por despertarme, era una auténtica pesadilla.

El shinobi se quedó pensativo y poco convencido de su explicación. Cuando entró no la había notado agitada ni parecía tener cierto desasosiego por el sueño. Más bien estaba en un estado de calma y relajación absoluta, había escuchado la respiración pesada y tranquila. Sus músculos estaban relajados. Dudó de que estuviese teniendo una pesadilla, pero al menos ya estaba despierta.

-Despiértate, quiero presentarte a alguien, -dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Mara sólo atinó a asentir. Cuando el ninja desapareció de la habitación se tumbó de nuevo sobre su espalda y soltó un largo resoplido de alivio.

Pocos minutos después, Mara se dirigió a la sala de estar. Allí se quedó plantada en el umbral de la puerta. Había dos hombres portando máscaras de ANBU. Los dos se volvieron hacia ella cuando la oyeron hacer su aparición. Los enmascarados hicieron una ligera inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y le dieron los buenos días, cosa que ella devolvió de la misma manera. Kakashi entró y colocó sobre la mesa una taza de café y un bol con lo que parecían cereales, fruta troceada y leche todo mezclado. Le indicó que se sentara. Mara se fijó en la mesa había dos desayunos idénticos. Se sentó frente a uno y Kakashi ocupó el otro.

Mientras tanto, los miembros de ANBU se habían aproximado a la mesa a la espera de que su capitán diera la noticia y realizara las presentaciones. Kakashi esperó a que ella comenzara a comer para empezar él a hablar.

-Mara, ellos son los miembros de ANBU que estarán a tu cargo cuando yo no pueda ser tu supervisor. Estaban conmigo cuando te encontramos en el bosque, -comenzó. Ella no les quitaba ojo de encima. –Mostraos.

Con esa sencilla orden, los dos hombres se deshicieron de sus máscaras. El primero era de rostro excesivamente pálido, pelo negro y ojos rasgados. Su atuendo era el reglamentario de la organización, tan sólo que mostraba su abdomen. El otro era más alto, de pelo castaño y, al contrario que su compañero, de ojos muy grandes y redondos. Lo que le confería un aspecto extraño, llegando a ser una mirada siniestra. Mara dejó de masticar cuando se fijó en el segundo. No le gustaba la extraña expresión que tenía, en cierto modo, la asustaba un poco.

-Él es Sai, -dijo señalando al de piel pálida. –Y este es Yamato.

Ambos saludaron con la mano cuando Kakashi les nombró. Mara se dirigió hacia él y le habló en voz baja:

-¿Me vas a dejar con éstos dos? –Preguntó horrorizada. El shinobi asintió. -¿Les has visto bien? Mírales, no necesitas un sharingan para saber que son… Raros.

-Ellos te llevarán donde ya sabes y más te vale ir, porque iré a preguntar por tu visita, -dijo amenazadoramente mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-Pero… ¡Espera! ¿Dónde vas? ¡No me dejes aquí con ellos! –Gritó con cierta desesperación.

-Mara, no puedes venir a la reunión, -dijo poniendo las manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de calmarla. –Estarás bien con ellos.

-Me quedaré contigo, me portaré bien, no me meteré en líos, te lo prometo, -dijo yendo detrás de Kakashi hasta la puerta de principal. –Por favor, no me dejes con ellos, no me gustan, son raros.

-Sabes que no te puedes quedar sola, Tsunade es estricta en sus edictos, -repitió en un tono conciliador. –Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta. Sólo serán un par de días, tres como máximo.

-¡Tres días! –Exclamó fuera de sí. –No puedes irte tres días.

-Mara, Mara, escúchame, -dijo Kakashi volviéndose hacia ella desde el umbral y tomándola de los hombros tratando de calmarla de nuevo. –Estarás bien con ellos, son buenos, yo confío en ellos. Tómate esto como una prueba de confianza. Si la superas habrán pasado tres días más de tu período de prueba. Además, te prometo que volveré por ti.

Algo se revolvió en el interior de la joven. Lo que había empezado siendo una súplica algo infantil, había terminado por volver a hacerla escuchar las mismas palabras que le dijo su padre. La historia se repetía.

-Eso ya lo he oído antes, -musitó con algo de pena en su voz. Era cierto, que sólo llevaba en esa aldea un día, al menos consciente, y ese ninja había confiado en ella desde el primer momento en que la vio en el bosque. Y ahora ese único pilar estable desaparecía entre las palabras de una promesa. –Te deseo buen viaje.

Sin más cerró la puerta. No tenía ganas de ver cómo desaparecía por el camino. Nunca fue capaz de hacerlo con su padre. Se volvió hacia los dos shinobis que habían quedado en la estancia, los miró y pasó de largo de ellos. Se sentó en la mesa y siguió comiendo el desayuno.

Yamato, el mayor de ambos, se acercó a ella con cautela. Percibía que no estaba de muy buen humor después de esa conversación. La noticia de la partida de Kakashi no la había encajado bien. Parecía que había una buena relación entre ambos. La confianza era mutua.

-Mara, ¿verdad? –Comenzó. Ella levantó la vista del bol y se centró en él. Sin duda la mirada era intimidante a pesar de que sólo le miraba con un solo ojo, el otro estaba cubierto por ese mechón que escapaba de su control. Asintió sin dejar de masticar. –Soy Yamato, Kakashi me ha dicho que hoy debías pasar por la comisaría a entregar algo.

Volvió a asentir.

-Cuando quieras podemos ir, -sugirió. Justo en ese instante soltó la cuchara dentro del bol vacío y bebió de varios sorbos largos el café casi frío de la taza. Se limpió la boca y, simplemente, soltó un "vamos".

Tan pronto como salieron los tres de la casa, ella se volvió hacia la puerta y realizó el jutsu de sellado. Yamato sonrió y añadió:

-Muy propio de Kakashi. Has ejecutado los sellos muy bien, ¿te lo ha enseñado él?

-Sí, -respondió encogiéndose de hombros. –Le vi hacerlo un par de veces y, ya que él no va a estar, supongo que soy responsable de su casa, no quiero que cuando vuelva se encuentre la casa desvalijada.

-¿Con sólo verlo un par de veces has podido hacerlo tan bien? Se te dan bien, -halagó Yamato. –Vamos, la comisaría está por aquí.

Caminaron los tres en silencio, Yamato iba abriendo la marcha y Sai y Mara iban tras él uno junto al otro. Empezaban a acumularse nubes que pronosticaban tormenta. Mara estaba acostumbrada. En la Aldea de la Lluvia el clima que imperaba era el lluvioso. Casi todos los días de año lloviznaba por no hablar de la humedad que impregnaba el ambiente y los temibles aguaceros que caían en ciertas épocas del año. En cambio, en la Aldea de la Hoja, comenzaba a poderse oler ese olor característico de tierra mojada y lluvia. Le encantaba.

Tras unos minutos caminando enfilaron una calle concurrida de shinobis uniformados que portaban en sus chalecos un emblema que consistía en un shuriken y sobre éste un abanico rojo y blanco. Mara se los quedaba mirando de manera curiosa y sin comprender muy bien del todo lo que estaba viendo.

-Yamato, -llamó. El aludido se volvió. –El emblema que lleva toda esta gente, es similar al de los Uchiha.

-Ah, ¿te has fijado? Tobirama Senju, le encargó a los Uchiha la lucha contra el crimen dentro de la propia aldea. Así que fundó la policía de Konoha. De esa manera se les permitió a los Uchiha incluir su símbolo del clan en el escudo policial.

-Entiendo, -dijo parándose justo delante de la puerta principal, de la cual entraban y salían ninjas atareados en sus faenas. Se quedó mirando el símbolo del abanico. La pregunta le iba subiendo por la garganta, pero no estaba segura de deber hacerla. Antes de que pudiera decidir si hacerla o no Yamato interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Vamos, entremos.

Dentro de la comisaría el frenesí era aún mayor que en la calle. Todos iban con informes de un lado a otro. Los intercomunicadores no dejaban de sonar y había varías personas sentadas en un pequeño recibidor esperando a ser atendidas. Mara se dirigió hacia el recibidor dispuesta a esperar su turno. Antes de llegar a él, en las paredes, pudo ver que había retratos de policías de uniforme y bajo las imágenes una pequeña placa dorada donde ponían el nombre.

Decidió demorar el ir a sentarse y poner su atención sobre esas imágenes. Eran marcos sencillos y con un cristal prístino. Observó la primera imagen, el shinobi representado no le decía nada. Se mostraba serio y algo altanero, bajo él se podía leer: Yashiro Uchiha.

Pasó al siguiente, Yakumi Uchiha, parecía que estaba enfadado en el instante de la foto. Continuó con la siguiente, Tekka Uchiha, éste simplemente lucía cansado, sus ojos apagados.

Para variar, la siguiente mostraba un rostro con una ligera sonrisa, lo que provocó que Mara también sonriera de lado, y sus ojos mostraban el sharingan de tres tomoes en el momento de la fotografía, bajo ésta se leía el nombre de Shisui Uchiha.

A continuación, había un hueco en la pared, correspondiente con un cuadro que había sido retirado, aún se apreciaba en la pared el recuadro que había dejado. Pasó al último, un señor de rostro serio, de nuevo, mirada inquisidora y eso sin mostrar su sharingan. Bajo él se podía leer: Fugaku Uchiha.

Finalmente, llegó a una enorme pared de granito negro, liso, brillante y pulido sobre el que había cientos de nombres grabados. Mara comenzó a leerlos, la mayoría eran Uchihas, hacia el final de la lista había otros de clanes diferentes. Se volvió hacia Yamato, quien la había estado siguiendo en su repentino interés por la fotografía.

-Falta uno, -dijo sin más refiriéndose al hueco vacío.

-Era el sitio donde se encontraba la imagen de Itachi Uchiha, -respondió Yamato. La información cayó sobre la joven como un jarro de agua fría. ¿El famoso Itachi Uchiha había pertenecido a la policía de Konoha?

-¿Por qué ya no está junto al resto? –Preguntó desconcertada. Todo el mundo conocía a Itachi, el mejor shinobi del clan Uchiha que había habido en mucho tiempo. El genio.

Cuando Yamato se dispuso a responder uno de los policías ya se había acercado a ellos preguntándoles si les podía ayudar en algo. Era un shinobi joven, probablemente, fuese un cadete de la última promoción licenciada, sonreía entusiasmado a la espera de una respuesta.

-En realidad, es ella la que precisa de atención, -respondió Yamato dirigiendo la atención del policía hacia Mara.

-Bueno, qué puede necesitar una joven tan bien acompañada de un par de miembros de ANBU, -dijo reconociendo a Sai y a Yamato. –Espero que no te hayas metido en problemas.

Yamato y Mara se miraron, ambos esperaban que no se metiera en líos. Sai les observó no comprendiendo la mirada cómplice.

-Yo venía a devolver algo que encontré, -comenzó a decir Mara. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos interiores y sacó el fajo de billetes bien ordenado. El policía abrió los ojos y empezó a atar cabos, una chica, dos del ANBU, una suma de dinero importante, probablemente, la habrían cogido in fraganti en pleno hurto. -Supuse que alguien lo habría perdido y quizá hubiese puesto una denuncia.

-Vaya, es mucho dinero, -observó. –Ven, tendré que tomarte declaración y verificaré si hay alguna denuncia por una cantidad parecida, si la hay se lo devolveremos a su dueño, si no es reclamado, en el plazo de una semana, podrás venir a recogerlo y pasará a ser tuyo.

La hizo pasar a un pequeño cubículo donde sólo estaban el policía y ella. Le preguntó por las circunstancias en las que había encontrado el fajo. Mara improvisó una historia plausible que el policía dio por buena. Hizo unas comprobaciones en su ordenador y con una sonrisa en los labios dijo que no había ninguna denuncia de robo o extravío por esa cantidad o ligeramente parecida. Así que, en una semana, sería legalmente propietaria de doscientos Ryo, una suma nada despreciable.

Mara se levantó y volvió con los dos ANBU que estaban en la pequeña sala de espera, donde una mujer mayor contaba alguna anécdota a Yamato y, además, aprovechaba para palpar el fuerte brazo del hombre. Cuando la vio aparecer se levantó con rapidez, se despidió amablemente de la anciana y le indicó a Sai la puerta de salida.

-¿Por qué no te vas a un hotel? Casi la tenías en el bote, -dijo Mara con una sonrisa pícara y guiño de ojo que provocó que las mejillas de Yamato se tornasen rojas.

-¿Qué? Era una anciana adorable pero no me gustan las mujeres mayores, -respondió aún más rojo si cabía.

-Y yo que pensaba que te iban los robles centenarios, -respondió pasando por delante de él.

-Que use el estilo madera en mis jutsus no quiere decir que… -Yamato dejó de hablar. De pronto recordó que tenía que ir al área de entrenamiento. Ese día comenzaba el período de perfeccionamiento para los exámenes de ascenso que serían en unos días. –Tenemos que darnos prisa para llegar a las afueras de la aldea.

-Cierto, tenemos que supervisar los entrenamientos, -concordó Sai.

-Os recuerdo, que Tsunade dejó bastante claro, que no se me permite salir de aldea, -dijo Mara. –No quiero tener más problemas con la Senju.

Yamato se quedó pensativo, tenía razón, no podía contravenir una orden de la Hokage pero tampoco podía dejarla sin vigilancia, le había dado su palabra a Kakashi.

-Vamos, ya se me ocurrirá algo, -respondió Yamato. -¿Puedes correr?

-Sí, pero…

No pudo acabar la frase. Sai ya la había agarrado de un brazo para iniciar la carrera. Los tres salieron en dirección oeste, atravesando toda la villa. Iban a buen ritmo, sin duda la joven estaba en forma, podía mantenerse junto a Sai, uno de los más veloces de ANBU.

Tras varios minutos de carrera llegaron al lugar indicado. Un grupo de genins estaban allí entrenando junto con otros chūnins, algunos pertenecientes a los mismos clanes. Cuando llegaron todos se volvieron a mirar a los recién llegados. Muchos de los más pequeños ya conocían a Yamato.

-Bien, tú te quedarás aquí observando y siendo una buena chica, -sin decir nada más hizo una secuencia de sellos. Del suelo brotaron unas ramas de madera que rodearon los brazos y el torso a la chica antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que ocurría, provocando algunas risas y ciertos comentarios jocosos de los jóvenes que estaban allí reunidos.

-¡Eh! ¿A qué viene esto? –Gritó molesta luchando inútilmente contra las raíces que la aprisionaban.

-Así estarás controlada mientras Sai y yo supervisamos los entrenamientos durante unas horas, -respondió con total tranquilidad. Lo dejó estar por el momento, pero no quedaría así. Todos los jóvenes shinobis volvieron a sus entrenamientos bajo la atenta mirada de Yamato y Sai quienes, de vez en cuando, hacían alguna corrección de la técnica o algún comentario al respecto. Mara quedó relegada a un segundo plano. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda tan erguida como las ramas la dejaban, cerró los ojos y se concentró en meditar.

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, casi no escuchaba el ruido que hacían los genins, el alboroto de las voces y el entrechocar de los kunais. Sentía el chakra del ente como si de una llama de lenguas negras se tratara, ascendiendo y mezclándose con el suyo parecido a otra llama de un rojo intenso que se contorsionaba alrededor de la primera. Su presencia estaba lejana en su cabeza. No quería interactuar con ella en esos momentos, tampoco necesitaban hablar con palabras, aunque fuesen en su mente. La armonía en la que fluían ambos chakras era suficiente para saber cómo se encontraban cada uno.

Empezaban a conocerse más ahora, que el sello no podía cumplir con su función, que en todos esos años atrás, donde su relación no pasaba de pesadillas durante la noche llenas de gruñidos, aullidos y rascar de garras contra el suelo en señal de impaciencia.

Mara decidió probar algo, aumentó la rotación en espiral de su chakra alrededor de el del ente, rápidamente éste respondió aumentando la del suyo. Había conseguido captar su atención.

Volvió a cambiar de técnica, esta vez intentó extender su chakra y cubrir el del ente, inmediatamente, él supo lo que intentaba y se adelantó a envolver su chakra, diminuto en comparación, con el suyo y sintieron algo extraño a la vez, una extraña conexión nueva para ambos: ser un protector y estar protegido el uno por el otro. El enorme chakra del ente podía proteger el frágil cuerpo de ella y, a su vez, ella podía canalizar ese excesivo chakra de él para liberarlo cuando fuera necesario.

En ese momento de comunión se vio en la sala de suelo acuoso, esta vez el punto de luz en el que se encontraba era reducido a sólo unos centímetros a su alrededor. Miró con atención, esta vez la negrura no era un vacío, se podían apreciar en la cercanía los pelos negros y en la misma dirección que sintió la primera vez que lo tocó con las puntas de sus dedos. Comprendió que estaba envuelta por el cuerpo físico del ente, enroscado sobre sí mismo, así como su chakra estaba envuelto alrededor del suyo. Retrocedió un paso por la sorpresa de la cercanía, tropezó y cayó sobre esa alfombra de pelo que le pareció cálida, mullida, acogedora y suave, era una sensación exquisita. Había pasado de apenas tocarlo con los dedos a dejar caer todo su cuerpo contra él. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la sensación por todo el cuerpo tanto como pudo, esperando que el ente se revolviera y rompiese el contacto. Cosa que no pasó, sólo la voz le llegó amortiguada.

-Deberías deshacerte de esas ramas, nos ofenden, -dijo serio. –Quémalas, no son más que ramas. Conviértelas en un montón de cenizas y carbón humeantes. Si quieren que confíes en ellos, ellos deben confiar en ti.

-No puedo hacer sellos, mis manos también están prisioneras de esas ramas, -dijo sin preocupación, aun disfrutando de la sensación que le provocaba el pelaje a su alrededor.

-Deja que fluya sobre tu piel algo de tu chakra, es de naturaleza de fuego yo incrementaré el poder calorífico con el mío, -explicó.

-Sabes que no podemos hacerlo, el sello está roto y nunca hemos intentado una técnica juntos, -respondió estirando ambos brazos para abarcar más del pelaje en tanta extensión como podía.

-Deberíamos intentarlo, no sabemos cuándo podrá arreglar el sello el vejestorio, -dijo el ente disfrutando de las caricias profesadas. Nunca, nadie, en toda su existencia, había tratado de tocarlo de esa manera y a ella no parecía desagradarle, es más, estaba dispuesta a continuar.

-¿Y si no sale bien? –Preguntó volviendo a pasar los brazos estirados tanto como podía sobre el pelo.

-Tendrá que salir bien a la primera, no tienes opción de errar, nos descubrirán, -respondió. –Empieza por cubrir la piel de tus brazos y torso con tu chakra, no debería resultarte complicado, es parecido a cuando haces la técnica del katon, impulsa tu chakra hacia fuera y mantenlo pegado a tu piel.

Muy a su pesar, dejó de sentirse sobre ese pelaje, ahora sus sentidos estaban notando las ramas a su alrededor, la hierba bajo sus piernas y el escándalo de muchas voces en un coro lejano. Poco a poco se iba cubriendo de una fina capa de su propio chakra tal y como le había indicado el ente, éste incluso, llegó a rodear las ramas que la apresaban.

-Bien, ahora tienes que mantenerte concentrada, -dijo en su cabeza. –Tu chakra debe ser estable y continuo para que el mío pueda fluir sobre él poco a poco, de otra manera podrías arder tú.

-Sé que no me quemarás, -respondió confiada sin perder la concentración.

Como si de una gota de tinta negra echada en el agua se tratara, el ínfimo chakra del ente liberado se fue extendiendo por el suyo haciendo que aumentara la temperatura al contacto con el Mokuton de Yamato. Las raíces se fueron retrayendo por el calor hasta caer al suelo carbonizadas.

Acto seguido, una sonrisa cruzó su rostro, en su mente podía sentir la misma satisfacción del ente. Era la primera vez que habían logrado unirse de manera sincronizada y sin perder el control. Miró a su alrededor, nadie le prestaba atención, o eso creía ella, pero unos ojos blancos habían visto cómo de pronto fluían dos chakras distintos de un mismo cuerpo y eso, sólo lo había visto hasta ahora en dos personas: la primera en Naruto Uzumaki y la segunda en Gaara del Desierto.


	13. Chapter 13

Bueno ¿qué tal va pintando la historia? Espero que os esté gustando, aunque siga sin recibir una review U.U las visitas no están mal ^^. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 13**

En la zona de entrenamiento, los shinobis y aspirantes se dividían en parejas. Los que por nivel inferior no podían ser emparejados se habían reunido con Sai para realizar prácticas de lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken. Los que poseían un nivel superior se encontraban con Yamato practicando la canalización y control diferentes tipos de chakra elementales.

Mara se acercó al grupo de Sai, tratando de no llamar su atención, y se sentó de nuevo bajo la sombra de un árbol cercano con la espalda recostada en el tronco. Desde ahí podía ver cada uno de los lanzamientos que realizaban los genins. Tenía que admitir que, en algunos, la puntería dejaba mucho que desear. Un reflejo brillante en el suelo llamó su atención, era la hoja de un shuriken extraviado que desviaba la luz del sol. Se levantó y lo cogió. Lo sopesó en su mano, miró alrededor, no había nadie mirando, fijó sus ojos en el blanco sobre el que se disponía a disparar uno de los genins y luego en la posible trayectoria que éste usaría. El niño levantó el brazo para darle impulso a su lanzamiento y, ahí iba, tan sólo un instante antes Mara había lanzado el suyo describiendo una trayectoria curva. El movimiento del aire de su shuriken desvió y corrigió la del shuriken del niño y ambos fueron a clavarse en el centro de blancos distintos para sorpresa de todos los que miraban el ejercicio.

Sai se volvió hacia el lugar de donde había venido el segundo shuriken, vio a Mara con esa media sonrisa de satisfacción en los labios. Al parecer, la supervisada de Kakashi tenía una muy buena puntería. Sai dio indicaciones a los niños para que recogieran las armas y volvieran a distribuírselas igualitariamente entre ellos, mientras, él se dirigía hacia el árbol bajo el que estaba esperando de pie.

-¿Cómo te has liberado? –Preguntó de manera seca. –Has podido darle a alguien.

-Me he liberado de esas ramas porque resulta ofensivo, Kakashi no lo habría aprobado, habría confiado en mí y en que me hubiese quedado tumbada a la sombra, -respondió tajante. –En cuanto al lanzamiento, sólo lo he hecho para demostrarte que ese blanco hubiese sido tú si hubiese querido, pero he preferido ayudar a ese crío a darle al blanco, ahora será el centro de atención por un tiempo o puede que se motive para seguir practicando.

Sin decir nada más, Mara se encaminó hacia la zona donde estaba Yamato, ahora iría a darle una lección a él. Sai la contempló caminar hacia el otro extremo, cavilaba si de verdad hubiese sido capaz de lanzar el shuriken hacia él o sólo era un farol, aún no comprendía muy bien la diferencia entre un comentario irónico y uno serio, ¿cuál de los dos habría hecho? Una de las genin se había acercado a él y lo informó de que ya estaban listos para una nueva ronda de tiro al blanco.

Los chūnin, al igual que los genin, se habían dividido por parejas para enfrentarse en un uno contra uno. Entre ellos había caras ya conocidas. La mayoría los había conocido en el restaurante de ramen. Tras una orden de Yamato, todos dejaron de pelear y se acercaron a él. Propuso que hicieran enfrentamientos de uno contra uno, mientras el resto observaba, pasado un tiempo, analizarían las técnicas empleadas y pondrían en común ideas sobre cómo neutralizar al contrario en base a lo que habían visto.

Todo el grupo se sentó a la sombra sobre la hierba esperando a que Yamato nombrara a los dos primeros contendientes. Mara ocupó un sitio detrás de todos, miraba directamente a Yamato, mostrando un solo ojo, el otro estaba cubierto por el pelo, confiriéndole un aspecto siniestro. El miembro de ANBU la vio quieta como una estatua camuflada entre los demás, a la espera, contemplando y disfrutando de la confusión que se reflejaba en la cara de Yamato. Éste se preguntaba, al igual que había hecho Sai, cómo había podido liberarse de su Mokuton. Quizá debería ponerla a prueba, pensó. ¿Se molestaría Kakashi si lo hacía?

-Veo que tienes mucha habilidad para liberarte de mis raíces, -comenzó diciendo. Todos se volvieron hacia donde el sensei, por ese día, miraba. –Quizá quieras hacernos una demostración del uso de tu chakra.

-¿Quieres que te deje en ridículo delante de tus alumnos? –Respondió mordaz.

-No creo que estés a este nivel, -dijo Yamato tratando de hacer que picara el anzuelo. –Sería mejor que practicases con algún genin.

Mara frunció el ceño, aún más desde que había comenzado esa conversación, al oír las risas mal disimuladas de algunos de los que allí se encontraban sentados que ahora la miraban expectantes. La extraña compañera de Kakashi estaba allí. Se puso en pie y se acercó a Yamato sin apartar los ojos de él. Resultaba, sin duda, una mirada intimidante cuando quería.

-¿Aceptas? –Preguntó Yamato sin más. Ella asintió lentamente expresando su conformidad. –Shino.

El mencionado se levantó de entre el grupo y se situó al otro lado de Yamato. Shino, del clan Aburame, usuario de insectos parásitos. La idea de los bichos causaba asco y repulsa en Mara que trataba de no pensar en ello. Nunca le habían gustado los bichos y mucho menos los insectos. Tendría que acabar pronto con ellos.

-¿En qué pensabas? –Reprendió en ente en su cabeza. –Tan sólo hemos usado nuestro chakra conjunto una vez.

-No quiero tu chakra en este momento, -respondió seria. –Me basto y me sobro para vencerle sin tu ayuda.

-Empiezas a hablar tan engreída como el vejestorio, -dijo con sorna. –Trata de no perder el control y no te confíes.

-Y tú trata de no entrometerte.

Sin más la presencia del ente se retiró de su mente. Durante este tiempo Yamato había explicado las reglas del combate, éste se detendría por rendición de uno de ellos, por primera sangre al enemigo o por agotamiento del tiempo. Shino se dirigió ya hacia un extremo de la zona delimitada como la arena de combate. Yamato se quitó la bolsa que llevaba atada a su pierna, donde guardaba los kunais y shurikens, y se la tendió a ella.

Mara la cogió y se dirigió al otro extremo frente a Shino, quien ya tenía en una de sus manos un kunai preparado. Se la ató con fuerza para que no se moviera a la pierna. La abrió y vio que tan sólo contaba con tres kunais y tres shurikens. Menudo arsenal, pensó irónica. Volvió a cerrarla sin coger nada y se dirigió hacia Shino:

-Bailemos.

Juntó las palmas de sus manos a la altura del pecho como si fuese a acumular chakra para realizar sellos. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Trató de separar todo lo posible su chakra de el del ente. Cuanto más lo hiciera, más chakra tendría a su disposición sin miedo a que se descontrolara. El ente, por su parte, redujo el contacto con el de ella. Iba a ser divertido verla probar sus habilidades de nuevo.

Cuando estuvo lista abrió los ojos enfocándolos en el contrincante, separó las manos, llevando una extendida hacia delante y otra recogiéndola hasta ponerla a la altura de su hombro. La mano adelantada con la palma vertical giró mostrándola ahora hacia arriba. Shino no perdía detalle, no quería confiarse. Mara encogió los dedos en gesto de provocación, indicándole que podían comenzar.

Shino permaneció quieto hasta que mostró la provocación, estaba retándole. Le demostraría cómo combatían en la Aldea de la Hoja los del clan Aburame. En un movimiento rápido, lanzó sus brazos hacia delante, dejando que de sus mangas salieran miles de insectos que se dirigieron volando hacia ella. Esquivó desplazándose hacia la derecha. La nube de insectos de estrelló contra el suelo justo donde antes había estado.

Mara corría tratando de alcanzarle ahora que estaban aún lejos. No contaba con la velocidad de desplazamiento del enjambre. Sintió varias picaduras antes de que pudiera recorrer la mitad de la distancia que la separaba de Shino. Se llevó una mano al cuello, donde había sentido el mordisco del insecto, y aplastando en el proceso al mismo.

El Aburame aún no se había movido de su posición inicial. Observaba el trabajo de drenado de chakra que llevarían a cabo sus insectos. Mara se afanaba en fintar de un lado a otro, pero con cada intento de esquivar notaba varias picaduras en brazos y piernas. No eran dolorosas, pero sí molestas. Tenía que deshacerse de los insectos de un modo u otro o no podría acercarse a Shino.

Mientras pensaba en la mejor manera de hacerlo, tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo haciéndola caer. En ese instante Shino vio su oportunidad. Lanzó todos sus insectos hacia el lugar en el que caería y ahí acabaría todo. Mara adivinó las intenciones de su oponente, en medio de la caída, colocó una de sus manos firmemente sobre el suelo, giró sobre ella y se impulsó hacia atrás cayendo sobre sus pies de nuevo aprovechando la inercia de la caída. Con la otra mano libre, mientras giraba en el aire, realizó los sellos para liberar un katon. La bola de fuego salió de su boca cuando ésta insufló el chakra y se volvió más grande con cada insecto que alcanzaba. Era su oportunidad. Metió la mano sobre la que había girado en su caída en la bolsa de las armas. Cogió los tres kunais. Lanzó el primero que rozó la pantorrilla izquierda de Shino que hizo que cayera sobre una rodilla al sentir el dolor. Aprovechó el movimiento del brazo para realizar otro lanzamiento con el segundo kunai, esta vez dirigido al hombro contrario para desestabilizarlo y hacerlo caer sobre su espalda al tratar de esquivarlo. Finalmente, Mara corrió hacia él antes de que se pudiera levantar y apuntó a la garganta con el tercer kunai que agarraba con fuerza.

-¡Suficiente! –Gritó Yamato. -¡Separaos!

Con renuencia, Mara se apartó, obligada a dejar una presa débil y se dirigió junto a Yamato respirando algo agitada por la carrera. De entre los alumnos que habían presenciado el encuentro, salió Ino. Se acercó a Shino y comenzó a sanar con su jutsu curativo al Aburame.

-Bien hecho y dentro del tiempo, -dijo Yamato dirigiéndose al resto de chūnin. -Como veis, ha derrotado a su oponente de las tres maneras que eran válidas, por rendición, antes de que se agotara el tiempo y por primera sangre. Los sellos ejecutados con una sola mano requieren un buen control del chakra, una leve equivocación en la posición de los dedos puede dejaros expuestos ante el enemigo, lo que puede ser vuestro final en el examen de promoción. Terminamos por hoy. Buen trabajo a todos.

El resto de alumnos se levantaron se comenzaron a marcharse. Sai se unió a Mara y Yamato. También había visto el combate. Se fijó en la joven, lucía con la respiración todavía agitada y en la frente se podían ver ligeras gotas de sudor. Le tendió una pequeña cantimplora de bambú. Bebió de ésta hasta agotarla.

-Gracias, -musitó.

-De nada, -respondió Sai. –Buen combate. Shino se presenta para ascenso a Jōnin, como la mayoría de los que estaban. Deberías hacer la prueba de nivel.

-Sí, hablaré con Kakashi cuando vuelva, -continuó Yamato, y con Tsunade, pensó, debía reportar lo sucedido y las habilidades demostradas. –Serías una buena ninja para la Aldea.

-No quiero hablar de eso, ya tengo bastante con Kakashi repitiendo eso a todas horas, -respondió de manera seca y cambió de tema rápidamente. –Tengo hambre, ¿comemos algo?

Se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante de ramen que sólo poseía una barra frente a la cual sentarse. Pidieron cada uno un plato y se sentaron a comer en silencio. Tras varios minutos tan sólo se escuchaba en entrechocar de los palillos contra la loza. Los tres apreciaban en silencio, cada cual a su manera, pero había preguntas que se agolpaban en sus mentes. Kakashi había compartido con Yamato algo de la información que había obtenido de Mara, así que no estaba ajeno a todo lo que concernía a la chica.

-¿Sabes qué, Mara? –Empezó ganándose rápidamente su interés. –Sai y yo, junto con Kakashi, te encontramos en el bosque. Fue una suerte, casi creímos que no lo contabas. Los médicos han hecho un buen trabajo. Durante el combate no te ha molestado la herida. Sanas muy rápido.

-Eso me han dicho, es una suerte, -respondió escueta. –Mañana podríamos ir al hospital, Sakura me dijo que podría retirar ya la sutura.

-Claro, -concluyó Yamato. Después de mucho pensarlo en su cabeza, volvió a preguntar: –¿Te gusta esto? ¿La Aldea? ¿Vivir aquí?

Ahí iban de nuevo las preguntas, ¿tan desesperados estaban en esa aldea por ganar una ninja más a sus filas? Tenía que reconocer que el lugar estaba más que bien. Sobre todo, desde que había descubierto que allí, hasta no hacía mucho, habían vivido miembros del clan Uchiha. Si ellos, un clan poderoso donde lo hubiera, consideraban que merecía la pena instalarse allí sería por algo. Luego estaba el misterio de ese chico rubio, tenía que intentar acercarse a él para tratar de averiguar algo más. La decisión era fácil: blanco o negro, se quedaba o se iba.

-Es una buena aldea. La gente es amable. Tiene buen clima. Podría acostumbrarme a esto, -respondió mirando su bol de ramen. Una buena respuesta para Yamato, se la transmitiría a la Hokage, quizá con unos informes favorables de él y de Kakashi, junto con un buen comportamiento, ablandarían el corazón de Tsunade.

Pagaron la comida y salieron del establecimiento. Dirigieron una mirada al cielo, cada vez estaba más oscuro y la amenaza de lluvia era cada vez más inminente. Decidieron volver a la residencia de Kakashi y pasar allí el resto del día guarecidos. Allí no había peligro de meterse en líos, o eso esperaban.

Se encaminaron hacia la casa, a mitad de camino comenzó a lloviznar, lo que les impulsó a apretar el paso. Lo que comenzó siendo una suave lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Llegaron empapados. Mara se fue al baño a por toallas. Se las entregó y fue a su habitación a por ropa limpia y seca. Volvió hacia donde se encontraban los dos del ANBU y les dio algunas ropas de Kakashi que había encontrado en su armario.

Primero se fue Sai a cambiarse y luego fue Yamato, para no dejarla sola en ningún momento. Los dos hombres se sentaron en el amplio sofá que dominaba la estancia y ella se dirigió a una butaca de lectura apartada junto a la ventana. Se sentó con las piernas recogidas sobre el asiento, y se dispuso a contemplar la lluvia. De nuevo, los tres disfrutaban del silencio instalado entre ellos. Sai se levantó a la estantería llena de libros, tomó uno que le llamó la atención y volvió a sentarse en el mismo lugar. Por su parte, Yamato la miraba, había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, esa forma de mirar, el pelo húmedo cubriendo parte de su rostro y la melena negra que caía a lo largo de su espalda. ¿Dónde había visto a alguien parecido? No lo recordaba.

Ajena al escrutinio, Mara miraba cómo las gotas de lluvia se fundían en los charcos que comenzaban a formarse en el pequeño jardín de Kakashi. Se perdía otra vez en sus pensamientos. Recuerdos le venían a la mente de su estancia en la Aldea de la Lluvia. Se recordaba con unos trece años discutiendo con algunos de los habitantes de la guarida donde vivía. Pugnaba por salir a jugar fuera, a pesar del mal tiempo, a esa edad, le encantaba jugar y saltar dentro de los charcos. Varios de los adultos que allí se encontraban se negaban a salir con ella, y tenía prohibido salir sola por orden expresa de su padre. Pataleaba tratando de convencer a alguien pero todos eran inflexibles, o inmunes, a sus súplicas hasta que llegaba él. Su sola presencia era suficiente para iluminar su mirada y mostrar una sonrisa. Sabía que él estaría dispuesto a ir con ella a jugar, incluso, disfrutaría más que ella si cabía. Mara veía a su yo infantil correr hacia él, lo tomaba de la mano y salían juntos de la guarida.

Fuera podían estar hasta que el frío y la humedad les calaba y los dejaba entumecidos. En ese momento, él decidía que era hora de volver, el cansancio se hacía notorio en su joven cuerpo. Entonces se acercaba a él y la cargaba en sus brazos de vuelta a la guarida. Era uno de los mejores momentos, se sentía protegida con él, además de en los brazos de su padre.

Volvió en sí, abriendo y cerrando la mano, recordando cómo era el tacto de su mano enguantada sobre su piel. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la noche había caído y, fuera, la oscuridad lo engullía todo. Durante su trance, Yamato había preparado algo de cena. Se sentaron los tres de nuevo alrededor de la mesa.

-Has estado pensativa toda la tarde, -dijo Sai. Recordó que en un libro había leído que una persona que se mostraba ausente podía padecer algún tipo de depresión. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, estos días me recuerdan a los de la Aldea de la Lluvia, sólo recordaba.

-¿Te suena la organización Akatsuki? –Preguntó Sai a destajo para sorpresa de Yamato. En contra de lo que esperaba, la joven respondió.

-Sí, allí todos saben quiénes son, -respondió. –Pero a pesar de todo lo que se dice de ellos, eran bastante permisivos con la población en general, y mantenían un relativo orden dentro de las fronteras de la Aldea.

-¿Les has visto alguna vez? –Ahí estaba de nuevo la pregunta directa. ¿Qué debía contestar? Se preguntó Mara, la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad, o sólo cierta parte de la verdad. Debía ser fiel a la petición de su padre, no decir nada. Claro que no responder nada podría resultar sospechoso. Se decidió por una solución a medias.

-A veces, se dejaban ver esporádicamente por la ciudad, -respondió. Ya era más de lo que Yamato habría apostado por escuchar. –En la última época, han ido desapareciendo algunos de ellos.

-Algunos fueron derrotados por nuestros shinobis, -dijo Sai con orgullo.

-Supongo, algunos no se ganaban el cariño de muchos, precisamente.

-Explícate, -dijo Yamato intrigado.

-¿Conocéis a Hidan o a Kakuzu? Eran horribles, les llamaban los zombis, creían que no podían morir, -comenzó. -¿Y Kisame? Ese, literalmente, era una especie de tiburón en sí. El primer año que estuve en la Aldea de la Lluvia no me acercaba a los canales porque pensaba que saldría del agua en cualquier momento y me comería. Si han desaparecido, me alegro, -dijo con cierto desprecio.

Justo en ese momento, finalizó su cena. Se levantó y dejó a los dos de ANBU aun comiendo. Se volvió a sentar en la butaca. Esta vez una suave luz eléctrica iluminaba el exterior. Las farolas al otro lado de la muralla permitían ver las gotas caer a contraluz. Sin apenas viento, la cortina de agua caía vertical hasta estrellarse contra el suelo. Mara estaba concentrada en el ruido de las gotas caer contra el suelo. En cierto momento, fue ensordecedor. Dejó caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos. Quizá fuera por el sonido continuo. La somnolencia después de comer. O el cansancio por el combate matutino. En esos instantes previos al sueño, pudo atisbar, lo que le pareció ser, el brillo de un ojo rojo en la negrura de esa estancia en su interior. Después nada más.


	14. Chapter 14

Pues un capítulo más de actualización ^^. Espero que siga gustando. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 14**

Las noches solitarias parecen más negras, oscuras y largas, aunque diferentes sean las vistas o diferentes sean los ojos que las contemplan. Las nubes cubrían la luna llena, ésta ni siquiera se llegaba a atisbar entre ellas, ni un tenue resplandor, pues tal era la negrura que arrojaban esas nubes.

En la Antigüedad, se habría creído que algo malo había sucedido o que estaba por suceder. Ahora sólo se hacía más notoria la soledad en ese silencio roto, a veces, por un trueno lejano. Soledad que de nuevo aparecía en su vida cuando por fin creía que la había alejado lo suficiente, pero sólo había conseguido alejar de sí a la única persona que mantenía su cordura y su apego a este mundo, ya frágil de por sí.

Se levantó del alféizar de la ventana desde donde contemplaba la noche de tormenta. Se encaminó por los pasillos de la alta torre donde aguardaba. Descendió despacio hasta las profundidades y contempló cómo el plan iba culminando poco a poco. En unas pocas semanas sus efectivos habrían alcanzado un número considerable y sería el momento propicio de atacar y cumplir con el plan establecido.

Frente a él se extendía un foso plagado de cuerpos de un blanco lechoso en formación, unidos entre sí por lo que parecía un entramado de raíces que se reunían en la base de una gran estatua de madera de aspecto siniestro. Aparecía atada con cadenas con sus brazos sobre el torso, su boca mordía un pergamino de invocación y sus ojos estaban cubiertos por una tela.

Durante un breve momento de su existencia desechó el plan, volvió a creer en ese mundo que una vez le arrebató todo lo que le importaba. Creyó por un tiempo que podría volver a ser feliz tras tantos años de soledad, rencor y dolor. Y, todo eso desapareció, como si fuera la llama de una vela que una corriente involuntaria extingue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

"¿Cómo fui capaz?" Se preguntaba cuando algo de cordura momentánea volvía a él y el eco de los hechos sucedidos caían sobre él como un balde de agua helada.

Sus ojos, habían visto tanto dolor desde una temprana edad que los maldice desde el día que despertaron, pues no le dejan olvidar esas imágenes que querría borrar de su recuerdo. Sin embargo, gracias a ellos, nunca olvidará sus sonrisas, sus gestos, le gustaba cuando fruncía el ceño con frustración durante el arduo entrenamiento, cómo inflaba los carrillos al resoplar pero, sobre todo, le gustaban esos ojos que no dejaban de mirarle nunca. Allá donde miraba podía encontrarse con sus ojos, como si adivinara cuándo y dónde iban a posarse los suyos.

Y ahora no quedaba nada de eso. Se había encargado de que así fuera. No pudo resistirse a ese impulso que surgió de su interior. Empezaba a caer en el recuerdo de ese día en el que se desató su locura. Temía que todo se convirtiera en venganza, odio y rencor y era en ese momento cuando la idea de seguir adelante con el plan brotaba con nuevas fuerzas. Necesitaba dormir, pero ya no encontraba descanso ni en sus sueños.

Desde aquel día, un sueño se repetía, noche tras noche, se veía cubierto por un manto de oscuridad que lo ocultaba a los ojos de los demás. A su lado veía pasar a su yo infantil, vistiendo sus ropas azules y sus gafas protectoras naranjas, saludaba a alguien con la mano efusivamente. Un poco más allá distinguía a quien fuera su compañero de equipo, Kakashi Hatake, pero éste con el aspecto adulto que lucía hoy en día. Kakashi miraba directamente con su sharingan activo hacia las sombras donde se encontraba oculto, hasta que apreciaba a su yo infantil corriendo con la mano levantada. Al sentirse ignorado, se fijaba en que el niño de las gafas no le saluda a él, sino que saluda a alguien detrás de él. Desde las sombras agudiza más la vista, se da cuenta de que también su sharingan está activo. Espera ver a su compañera de equipo, Rin. Sin embargo, en un sueño los anhelos pueden cambiar respecto a lo que nuestra mente cree. Tras Kakashi, contempla a alguien que no esperaba, al igual que Kakashi, no mira a su yo infantil, sino que mira directamente a las sombras en las que se oculta, sonríe y le saluda, como si pudiera verle. Como si nada hubiera pasado.

En otro lugar, lejos, pero igual de lúgubre, dos figuras sellan un pacto de cooperación. Ninguno se fía del cumplimiento de la promesa por parte del otro. Pero, si quieren conseguir sus propósitos, deben confiar en que así sea.

Un relámpago ilumina durante un segundo la estancia donde se encuentran. Es una cueva, excavada con ayuda de algún jutsu de tierra. De las paredes cuelgan antorchas que le dan al lugar una tétrica iluminación.

Sentados frente a frente un viejo de pelo blanco encara a otros dos más jóvenes. Uno con rasgos parecidos a los de un reptil y el otro con unos llamativos anteojos que abarcan gran parte de su rostro.

-Tenemos la información, -dijo el de aspecto de reptil con voz rasposa. –Pero costó conseguirla, ya sabes lo que eso significa. El precio se ha incrementado. Mi ayudante fue descubierto por los de la Hoja, -dijo lanzándole a éste una mirada de desprecio por el intento fallido.

-Ponte a trabajar en ello, el precio no es un problema, -respondió el anciano con voz segura a pesar de los años. –Y si reducir el tiempo en obtener lo que necesito también lo aumenta, no dudes en hacerlo.

-Empezaré ahora mismo, -dijo el interlocutor relamiéndose los labios con una lengua afilada. –Mi ayudante te acompañará a una habitación para descansar. Será un proceso duro y fatigoso. Puede que tu viejo cuerpo se resienta al principio. Te avisaré cuando esté todo preparado.

Sin más, el anciano se levantó y siguió al ayudante por una serie de corredores hasta llegar a una puerta idéntica a todas las que cerraban las salas de aquel lugar. La abrió y se encontró con una habitación sencilla. Tan solo un camastro, una pequeña silla y una mesa. Sin ventanas ni decoración. Era más parecido a una celda de detención que a un lugar de descanso.

El ayudante se había quedado en el umbral de la puerta. Susurró un irónico cumplido de descanso que el viejo ni se molestó en agradecer, cerró la puerta tras de sí y desapareció rápidamente por el corredor en dirección al laboratorio, donde se encontraba su señor preparando todo lo necesario.

Cuando entró en el laboratorio, le recibió un tubo de ensayo lanzado contra la pared a unos escasos centímetros de su cabeza. El lugar había sido testigo de la ira de su maestro. Había una mesa volcada. Pliegos con fórmulas y anotaciones tirados por el suelo. Viales lanzados y sus contenidos vertidos sobre las paredes y el suelo.

-¡Estúpido! ¡Estos datos están incompletos! –gritaba el de rasgos de serpiente agitando unos de esos pliegos en su mano. Inmediatamente el otro se arrodilló en señal de arrepentimiento y respeto.

-Lo siento mucho, mi señor Orochimaru, pero esta vez no fue como otras veces, -comenzó. –Había más seguridad, una que nunca había visto y, cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me estaban rastreando. Es muy posible que hayan descubierto dónde nos encontramos.

-Tendremos que cambiar el plan, Kabuto, -dijo Orochimaru con voz rasposa. –Busca los cuerpos, tráemelos y no falles esta vez, si no ya sabes lo que pasará. Luego trae a dos de los sujetos de pruebas, servirán de intercambio, -dijo mostrando una boca ensanchada como si estuviese dispuesto a engullirlo y una lengua que paseó sobre dientes ahora puntiagudos.

-Sí, mi señor, -concluyó Kabuto y salió en busca de los cuerpos y los sujetos que le había pedido.

Orochimaru se quedó en el laboratorio, observando los tubos de ensayo que se habían salvado de su ira y las reacciones que éstos contenían. A su espalda el brillo de una enorme pantalla le iluminaba. La intensidad de la luz le molestaba en sus sensibles pupilas, de abertura vertical como las de una serpiente. Ese trasto y el inútil de su subordinado habían hecho que les descubriesen. Se volvió hacia la pantalla que de vez en cuando parpadeaba. Extendió su brazo hacia ella y de su manga salieron cuatro serpientes que destrozaron el equipo. Tenían que darse prisa y moverse a otra guarida. Tenían que terminar pronto con este encargo.

Se volvió hacia la mesa de experimentos y comenzó a preparar el suero necesario para su huésped. Más tarde se ocuparía de prepararse a sí mismo para realizar el jutsu prohibido.

En la habitación que ocupaba dicho huésped había una quietud inusual. El anciano estaba sentado sobre el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, la espalda recta y erguida y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante. Cada una de sus manos descansaba sobre sus rodillas en una postura de meditación. Tenía los ojos cerrados, desde hacía mucho tiempo esta era su manera de dormir, simplemente, se sumía en un estado meditativo durante varias horas, lo que le valía para reponer su chakra y descansar la mente y el cuerpo, en cierta manera.

Durante ese estado su mente le mostraba hechos pasados y, a menudo, imaginaba cómo serían los futuros. Justo en ese instante una serie rápida de sucesivas imágenes pasaban a toda velocidad haciendo que sus ojos imitasen el movimiento REM del sueño. Cada imagen correspondía a un momento puntual de su longeva vida. Pero siempre se detenía en el último punto de inflexión que le hizo cambiar de rumbo. Se recreaba en la imagen, se había asegurado atesorarla bien en sus recuerdos. Todo esto había surgido de ese cambio en el curso de los acontecimientos.


	15. Chapter 15

Siento el retraso, pero aquí traigo la nueva actualización ^^ Espero que lo esteis disfrutando tanto como yo. (Los personajes no me pertenecen).

 **Capítulo 15**

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana iluminando la habitación. Algunos rebotaban sobre la superficie pulida de un espejo en la pared, incidiendo sobre el rostro de la joven tendida en la cama. Ésta gruñó en señal de protesta y se colocó uno de los brazos sobre los ojos para protegerlos de los molestos rayos.

No sería capaz de volver a dormir, pero deseaba disfrutar de esos instantes posteriores al despertar. Poco a poco el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido vino a ella. El chico de las fotografías que había visto en las cajas de recuerdos del armario venía corriendo hacia ella, sonriente y saludando con la mano en alto, como si se alegrase de verla. Ella le devolvió el saludo y sonrió. ¿Qué quería decir todo eso? Nunca se había parado a tratar de interpretar los sueños. Pensó que sería el cargo de conciencia por fisgar en las cajas de Kakashi.

De pronto, otro pensamiento le vino a la mente, ¿cómo había llegado a la cama? Lo último que recordaba era haberse quedado dormida en el butacón. Tendría que buscar explicaciones fuera del confort de su cama, cosa que no se le antojaba nada apetecible.

Separó el brazo de la cara y miró hacia la ventana para estimar la hora que podría ser. Por la intensidad del sol debía haber entrado bien la mañana. En comparación con Kakashi, a Yamato parecía no importarle demasiado no tener que madrugar. Empezaba a caerle bien.

Tras mucho pensarlo, decidió levantarse. Después de asearse, se dirigió hacia la sala principal, supuso que los dos ANBU se encontrarían allí. Empezó a escuchar voces que no correspondían con las de Sai o Yamato, y mucho menos con la de Kakashi. Decidió acercarse al origen de las voces despacio.

Se pegó todo lo posible a la pared y se movió en sigilo y sin hacer ningún ruido con sus pisadas. Vio que eran dos shinobis. Se encontraban en la cocina, rebuscando en cajones y armarios. La idea de que estuviesen envenenando la comida cruzó su mente como si de un relámpago se tratara, pero la desechó, era más plausible el intento de asalto o el robo, ya que era posible que supieran que Kakashi no se encontraba en ella.

Se escondió junto al quicio de la puerta de la cocina, al parecer, ninguno de ellos se había percatado se su presencia. Esperaría el momento de atacar.

Se agachó en cuclillas cuando escuchó que uno de los hombres iba a abandonar la habitación. Justo cuando éste pasaba junto a ella y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mara había podido meter una mano rápidamente en la bolsa de munición mientras que con la otra le golpeaba detrás de la rodilla para hacerle caer de bruces.

De la bolsa de munición logró extraer dos kunais uno lo lanzó con precisión al levantarse contra el hombro del otro hombre que no había podido reaccionar al grito de su compañero. Mientras se trataban de reponer y comprendían lo que estaba ocurriendo, Mara logró agarrar del cuello al shinobi que aún estaba de rodillas, hacerle girar quedando sentado sobre el suelo y ella detrás, agazapada, usándolo de escudo mientras le apuntaba con el segundo kunai al cuello.

-¡¿Quiénes sois?! ¿Qué tratáis de hacer? Canta o lo último que dirá tu amigo serán unos preciosos gorgoritos con su propia sangre, -gritó Mara acercando aún más el kunai al cuello.

-¡Cálmate! ¡Cálmate! –Dijo el que estaba sintiendo la punta del kunai sobre su cuello. –No vamos a hacerte daño.

-Eso ya lo sé, soy yo la que tiene el cuchillo y vosotros los que estáis heridos, -replicó mordaz.

-Necesito un médico, -dijo con los dientes apretados por el dolor que laceraba su hombro el segundo shinobi. –Me ha dado.

Y tanto que le había dado. El kunai estaba enterrado hasta la mitad de la hoja junto al hombro bajo la clavícula.

-Si te sacas ese cuchillo morirás desangrado en unos minutos, yo que tú no lo tocaría ni me movería demasiado, -amenazó Mara mirándole con el único ojo negro visible y fijo en el shinobi que tenía enfrente. –Ahora vais a decirme qué estabais haciendo aquí.

Antes de que ninguno pudiera mover un músculo, del suelo brotaron gruesas ramas de madera que envolvieron por completo a la chica y la alejaron de su rehén, haciendo que el kunai le causara una ligera herida en el cuello del ninja.

-Sai, ve con ellos al hospital, ni se te ocurra mover el cuchillo de Iruka, -dijo Yamato. –No digas nada de lo que ha ocurrido. Yo hablaré con Tsunade.

Sin más preámbulos, los tres ninjas salieron rápidos de la casa en dirección al hospital.

-¡Suéltame! –Gritó Mara tratando de zafarse del férreo abrazo del mokuton.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que has hecho? ¡Esto puede significar tu expulsión de la aldea! –Gritó Yamato en el mismo tono que ella. –Les envía Tsunade, reponían víveres para Kakashi y para ti. Durante este período de prueba, la aldea corre con los gastos. ¿En qué pensabas?

Mara le miraba con el único ojo visible fijo, muy abierto e inyectado en sangre. La respiración era rápida y superficial ya que las ramas la comprimían dificultando la entrada de aire. Yamato veía cómo sus fosas nasales se abrían y cerraban con rapidez.

-Tengo que informar de esto a Tsunade, Mara, no tengo elección, -dijo mostrando decepción en su voz. –Y a partir de ahora, llevarás esto.

Le mostró los grilletes que había llevado cuando salió del hospital. Las ramas que la mantenían prisionera se movieron para dejarle espacio para colocárselos. Mara se mantuvo seria y apenada, había tirado por la borda la buena acción del día anterior, pero no opuso resistencia. Veía la decepción en la cara del miembro de ANBU pero ya era demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Cada acción conlleva una consecuencia. Y éstas consecuencias se adivinaban terribles.

-Voy a liberarte, -empezó Yamato. –Si no quieres empeorar la situación será mejor que me acompañes por las buenas a ver a la Hokage. Espero que hoy se encuentre de buen humor y sea benevolente contigo. Esto que has hecho, está penado con la expulsión de la aldea si fueses parte de ella.

-No soy parte de esta aldea, no lo he sido nunca y nunca lo seré, tus amenazas no me impresionan, -escupió cada palabra. Quería morir matando. Se esforzaba por hacer las cosas bien, había ayudado a proteger la aldea con Inoichi de ese ataque a los archivos, había devuelto el dinero sustraído, había intentado proteger el hogar de su supervisor de, lo que ella creía que eran, dos asaltantes, había confiado en Kakashi. Por último, añadió con un tono de desafío: –Y esa Senju no me da miedo.

Salieron de la casa, Mara caminaba delante de Yamato quien la vigilaba de cerca y a sólo un sello de usar de nuevo su mokuton en caso de que tratase de escapar. No había vuelto la mirada atrás en ningún momento ni le había pedido que trataran de ignorar lo ocurrido. La joven lo daba todo por perdido y no mejoraría nada arrastrándose para pedir clemencia. Eso no iba con ella.

Por su parte Yamato, intentaba ordenar los pensamientos en su cabeza y cómo iba a abordar el tema cuando llegaran a ver a Tsunade. Si no elegía bien las palabras, podría suponer la expulsión inmediata de la aldea o algo peor, la ejecución por el ataque al Jōnin sin motivo. De corazón esperaba que esa segunda posibilidad no se diera. Lo demostrado en el combate contra Aburame prometía. Tenía buenas habilidades para ser una buena kunoichi para la aldea, tan sólo tenía un carácter mal enfocado y desconfianza, algo que, por otra parte, comprendía.

Antes de que se quisieran dar cuenta se encontraban de nuevo frente al edificio de la Hokage. Entraron y subieron las ya conocidas escaleras hasta el último piso. Rodearon el pasillo y se pararon frente a la puerta con el letrero blanco.

Yamato llamó con los nudillos y una voz del interior les concedió el permiso para entrar. Le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que entrara delante de él. Mara pasó por delante sin mirarle.

Una vez dentro, tomó asiento frente a la Hokage. Otra vez estaban frente a frente, lo único que cambiaba de la ecuación era la presencia de Yamato en vez de la de Kakashi. Rápidamente el ANBU comenzó a explicar la situación, conforme las palabras salían de su boca el ceño de Tsunade iba frunciéndose cada vez más. Cuando terminó la explicación de lo sucedido se volvió hacia ella.

-He confiado en ti, Kakashi ha confiado en ti, esta aldea ha confiado en ti, -comenzó. –Te salvamos, te sanamos y te abrimos nuestras puertas ¿y así nos lo pagas? ¿Qué tienes que decir?

El silencio se hizo incómodo, ¿qué quería que dijera? ¿Qué rogara? ¿Qué suplicara perdón? ¿Qué se arrastrase ante ella, una Senju? Ni hablar. Lo único que salió de su boca fueron cuatro palabras que la sentenciaron en cuanto las soltó al aire.

-Eres una molestia, Senju.

-Llévala al nivel tres, -dijo dirigiéndose a Yamato y volviéndose hacia ella continuó: -Te advertí que si no te comportabas pasarías una temporada encerrada hasta que todo esto se resuelva. Estarás confinada en una celda, tantos días como tarden en sanar mis Jōnin. Después volveremos a hablar.

Yamato se levantó y la cogió del brazo para que le siguiera. Descendieron de nuevo a la planta baja y de ahí se desviaron por uno de los pasillos aledaños. Al parecer dicho pasillo conectaba con la zona de la prisión bajo la montaña de los Hokages. Conforme avanzaban se iban encontrando con miembros del ANBU, Jōnins y algún que otro agente de la policía militar de Konoha.

Enfilaron otras escaleras metálicas que descendían varios niveles más en el más absoluto de los silencios. La única iluminación era la de lámparas eléctricas situadas en el techo a cada pocos metros de distancia. Pasaron una puerta con barrotes que un guarda se encargaba de abrir, tras pedir la identificación reglamentaria a Yamato, y volver a cerrar inmediatamente. No hizo preguntas.

Siguieron caminando por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la celda asignada. Yamato levantó el brazo a modo de señal y tras un pitido agudo la puerta de barrotes se abrió con un sonido metálico. Yamato la hizo entrar. Nada más estuvo dentro, la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ella emitiendo un fuerte sonido al chocar en el otro extremo.

-Esta es tu celda, no quise llegar a esto, Mara, pero no me has dejado elección, -trató de sonar comprensivo. Ella se volvió y le miró con esa media sonrisa cínica en la boca.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me quede en la aldea, Yamato? –Preguntó casi escupiendo su nombre. -¿Crees que querré quedarme después de esto?

-Mara, esto sólo es algo temporal, -comenzó.

-Ve a aburrir a otra, Yamato, no intentes justificarte, -cortó sin miramientos. –Ahora lárgate, vuelve con la Hokage, o mejor aún, deberías lamerle la herida al shinobi que he enviado al hospital. Así saldré antes de aquí.

-Espero que aquí tengas tiempo de meditar, Mara, yo aún quiero que pertenezcas a esta aldea y Kakashi también, incluso Tsunade…

-No sigas hablando, -dijo apretando los dientes. –Ahora, lárgate.

Le dio la espalda al shinobi y se tumbó bocarriba en el camastro que había en la pequeña celda con las piernas cruzadas a lo largo de la superficie y los brazos detrás de la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Cuando volvió a abrirlos tras unos minutos comprobó que se había marchado. Estaba sola. O no.

Se levantó y se sentó en el suelo en el centro de la pequeña estancia. Cruzó las piernas, mantuvo la espalda erguida y la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia abajo, Sus brazos reposaban sobre sus muslos. Su padre le había enseñado a meditar desde que era una cría. No podía retraerse al mismo nivel que él. Pero sí podía recluirse en sí misma. En su interior no estaba sola, nunca lo había estado y nunca lo estaría. Ésta podía ser una buena ocasión para conocer más a ese ente que albergaba en su interior.


	16. Chapter 16

Muy buenas, ¿qué les está pareciendo el fic? Siento el retraso con la actualización. Los personajes no son míos.

 **Capítulo 16**

Corría y corría por las calles de Konoha, tan rápido como podía. Acababa de llegar de la reunión con los seleccionados ese año para ser examinadores de la prueba de ascenso a Chūnin y a Jōnin, la reunión se había alargado más de lo previsto. Lo primero que había hecho era ir a entregar el informe en la oficina de la torre principal de la ciudad. Había vuelto a casa deseando de seguir con las conversaciones pendientes con la joven del bosque. Para su sorpresa cuando llegó, la casa estaba en completa oscuridad, soledad y silencio.

Al entrar vio gotas de sangre seca manchar el suelo en dirección a la cocina. Se encaminó hacia ésta y comprobó los restos de un jutsu de naturaleza madera. Supuso que de Yamato. ¿Qué había ocurrido en su ausencia? Se preguntó. ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Salió corriendo en dirección al cuartel general de ANBU. Intentaría encontrar allí a Yamato para que le explicase lo sucedido. ¿Se había marchado en un descuido de sus vigilantes? Imposible, había señales de lucha en su casa, algo había debido pasar. ¿Estarían todos bien? ¿Y ella?

Durante los días que había permanecido fuera de la aldea seguía teniendo ese extraño sueño recurrente. A veces, lo veía con simples variaciones, otras era una copia exacta al del día anterior. En esa ocasión, la noche antes de volver a Konoha, cuando en el sueño se volvía para mirar hacia donde saludaba Obito, no vio a nadie. El mismo vacío y la misma oscuridad que había descubierto en su casa.

Cuando entró en el recibidor del cuartel general de ANBU, los allí presentes se volvieron a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Kakashi no había destacado por ser un shinobi demasiado social, sino más bien por lo contrario en su juventud, pero al menos en el trato con los demás era todo lo cordial que debiera ser.

-Menudo supervisor estás hecho, Hatake, -espetó uno de ellos desde el otro lado de la sala. –Nada más irte, esa chica se volvió loca y atacó a Iruka y a Genma, todavía está en el hospital. De no ser por Yamato, probablemente, estarían los dos muertos.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Kakashi incrédulo. -¿Dónde está Yamato?

-No lo sabemos, no le hemos visto desde el incidente, -dijo otro de los presentes. –Fue visto por última vez llevándola a la prisión bajo la montaña. Espero que se pudra allí…

Antes de que ese ninja dijera una palabra más, salió corriendo del cuartel en dirección a la residencia de Tsunade, aún era temprano para encontrarla en la torre. Si era verdad que la había encerrado, cosa que no ponía en duda visto el carácter impetuoso de la Hokage, temía que los pequeños pasos que habían empezado a dar el uno hacia el otro no hayan hecho más que empezar a alejarla, creando recelo, desconfianza e, incluso, hasta odio.

Seguía corriendo con pisadas silenciosas en dirección al barrio alto de la cuidad. Esperaba no interrumpir nada en casa de Tsunade. Se aproximaba a la gran casa residencial, propiedad de la familia Senju desde los tiempos de Hashirama, en el extremo opuesto a la zona residencial de los Uchiha. Incluso en la elección del emplazamiento, ambos clanes no lograron ponerse de acuerdo, por ello construyeron la torre del Hokage, en el punto intermedio de la distancia que separa ambos barrios.

Antes de que pudiera tocar a la puerta ésta se abrió, revelando a la empleada de Tsunade en el umbral e invitándolo a pasar.

-La Hokage lo está esperando.

Kakashi se adentró en la casa, era espaciosa y con una decoración minimalista en madera de tonos blancos y grises. En el centro se encontraba sentada Tsunade presidiendo una enorme mesa de madera blanca colmada de papeles, rollos, pliegos y varios pinceles con tintas de varios colores que dejaban manchas aquí y allí en diferentes puntos de la superficie de la mesa unos frescos y otros ya secos. Al parecer un Hokage nunca dejaba de ser Hokage, fuese la hora que fuese y estuviera donde estuviese.

-Sé por lo que vienes y te diré que no tuve otra elección, -empezó Tsunade sin levantar la vista de los documentos.

-Es un error. Seguro que hay una explicación, -rebatió Kakashi.

-¿Crees que no le di oportunidad de explicarlo? ¿Sabes lo que contestó? –Hizo una pausa y frunció los labios como si le quemase en la lengua lo que iba a decir. –Que soy una Senju molesta. Esa es toda la defensa que se le ocurrió.

-Déjame hablar con ella, a mí me escuchará, podré averiguar lo que pasó de verdad, -pidió el shinobi.

-¿Crees que Yamato miente? ¿Crees que Iruka se clavó ese kunai accidentalmente? –Dijo Tsunade con un enfado creciente hacia su estimado consejero.

-No, pero dudo que Yamato le haya preguntado a ella por qué lo hizo, dudo que ella te haya dicho siquiera una palabra o un intento de disculpa o arrepentimiento, ¿me equivoco? –Kakashi seguía intentando conseguir esa audiencia con la prisionera. –Hokage, esa chica cree que el mundo está contra ella. No tiene a nadie más que a sí misma y a un padre ausente. No pertenece a ninguna aldea. No tiene sensación de apego y comunidad, no ha crecido en un entorno que la haya protegido. Para ella todo es una amenaza a la que debe hacer frente para sobrevivir.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo lo has averiguado? –Preguntó Tsunade intrigada.

-Lo sé porque cuando sucedió lo de mi padre me sentí así, toda esa seguridad y protección se desvanece y te encuentras sólo frente a un mundo cruel y atroz, donde cada pequeño gesto puede ser el último si no estás atento. ¡Por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos!, piensa, ha sido capaz de sobrevivir en la maldita Aldea de la Lluvia durante años, la única compañía que ha tenido ha sido un padre la mayor parte del tiempo ausente y sus referentes de mando son el grupo criminal Akatsuki, ¿qué esperas, que sea dócil? Por no decir que la hirieron de una manera horrible y casi no sale de esa.

Tsunade se quedó pensando por unos minutos en silencio en las palabras de Kakashi, visto de ese modo, podía entender el comportamiento de la joven. No podía tolerar la agresión a uno de los ninjas de la aldea, pero ya llevaba varios días de cautiverio, Iruka se había repuesto con total normalidad gracias a la actuación de Sakura e Ino, puede que hubiese comprendido que una mala acción tiene consecuencias.

Al ver que la Hokage no se decidía, Kakashi continuó hablando.

-Podría ser una buena kunoichi para la aldea, ha demostrado dotes excelentes de control de chakra y eso, teniendo en cuenta que no ha recibido formación reglada en una academia, -explicó. –Fue capaz de reducir a cenizas con su Katon una caja entera sin quemar una sola brizna de hierba de mi jardín. Conoce cada clan, de cada aldea por la que ha pasado, probablemente. Ya viste de lo que fue capaz con Yamanaka, desde entonces no ha vuelto a reportar incidencias en los archivos. Y deberías leer esto.

Puso sobre la mesa un pequeño rollo de los que se usaban para enviar mensajes con halcones. Tsunade dudó en leerlo, pero Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que lo cogiera. Aceptó a regañadientes.

-Lo envió Yamato la tarde del primer día de mi partida, -explicó.

La Hokage desenrolló el pequeño pliego y leyó.

 _Oponente: Aburame. Derrotado. Usó el Katon haciendo sellos de una mano. Sai vio un lanzamiento de kunai: excelente puntería. Buena promesa para Konoha. Deberíamos hablar con la Hokage._

-Espero que Yamato y tú no os estéis equivocando poniendo tantas expectativas en ella, -dijo Tsunade finalmente. –Ve a hablar con ella, dale esto a los guardias si crees que es oportuno.

Extendió hacia el shinobi una carta de perdón, con ella los reclusos reciben la libertad. La Hokage estaba poniendo en sus manos la decisión de si debían liberarla o no. Una decisión peliaguda. No sabía qué se encontraría al llegar a la celda.

Kakashi se levantó de la mesa atestada de documentación y se dirigió a la salida acompañado de la secretaria personal, a su espalda escuchó una última indicación de Tsunade.

-Nivel tres, celda siete.

Kakashi sabía que el nivel tres era el nivel de máxima seguridad, había vigilancia continua mediante monitores conectados a cámaras en cada celda. Los guardias tenían poco o ningún miramiento por los reclusos de ese nivel. No era un buen lugar en el que estar confinada. El odio y la desesperación impregnaban los muros de ese lugar. Donde durante años criminales de la peor calaña habían visto pasar sus días recluidos entre esas paredes.

El paso del tiempo parecía que se había detenido. La ausencia de luz solar que le indicase el ciclo de día y noche hacía que no supiera cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Su cuerpo seguía en la misma posición que el primer día. Sentada en el centro con postura de meditación y ojos a veces cerrados, a veces abiertos, aunque la visión ante ellos no cambiara. Barrotes, luz eléctrica, y otra celda vacía frente a ella. Nada nuevo. A veces uno de los guardias se detenía frente a ella para dejar una bandeja con comida y retirar la anterior casi intacta, a excepción del agua. En ese estado, casi podía mantenerse tan sólo con sus reservas de chakra.

Había abandonado el mundo real, oscuro y aburrido y se había despertado en esa dimensión interior, donde no necesitaba dormir ni comer. Se había acostumbrado a la única compañía del ente.

Al principio, todo fueron reproches por lo acontecido en la residencia de Kakashi y por dónde se habían visto arrojados, una celda excavada en tierra, oscura y lúgubre.

Luego llegó el silencio.

Y, de pronto, de nuevo llegaba el contacto piel con piel. Primero no era más que una simple caricia, luego pasó a convertirse en un reto por abarcar más y más extensión del pelaje de esa criatura. Adoraba hundir sus manos entre el suave pelaje y él adoraba sentir las pequeñas manos en comparación con su cuerpo rascándole aquí y allá. Incluso, en ocasiones, le provocaba movimientos involuntarios de una de sus patas traseras cuando ella rascaba en un punto concreto.

Finalmente, tras el acercamiento, llegó el momento de las preguntas. El ente sabía que ese momento llegaría, así como, llegaría la ocasión de mostrarse tal cual era, dejarse ver por completo. Nada de circundar en las sombras, ni de esquivar sus ojos. Pero ese momento aún no había llegado, por ahora, al igual que los anteriores antes que ella, sólo quería saber.

Estaba recostada sobre una de sus patas, una de las pocas partes que se permitía mostrarle. Al parecer le gustaba recostarse sobre ella como si de una alfombra se tratara. Lo miraba a los ojos, pero éstos aún no podían penetrar la oscuridad que lo cubría.

Para su sorpresa, de pronto, se incorporó y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pata, podía ver la determinación en sus ojos. Seguramente había estado meditando sobre cómo afrontar algo al respecto. La observó coger aire y soltarlo de pronto. La pregunta salió a bocajarro. De todas las preguntas que podría hacer escogió aquella. Sin duda su humana suponía todo un cambio sobre lo que estaba acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Soltó.

Rio.

-¿De qué te ríes? No he dicho nada gracioso, -protestó golpeando con un puño sobre su pelaje, un golpe insignificante al que no dio importancia, le divertía ver su frustración.

-Eres la primera que me lo pregunta, ¿por qué quieres saberlo? –Preguntó el ente intrigado.

-Es lo justo, tú lo sabes todo de mí, sin embargo, yo no sé nada de ti y estás conmigo desde que tengo memoria, -respondió Mara mirando la extremidad sobre la que estaba sentada.

El ente bajó la cabeza en las sombras y aspiró el aire para después soltarlo rápidamente, cosa que hizo que se le moviera el pelo con la corriente de aire caliente provocada.

-¿Seguirás insistiendo hasta que te lo diga, verdad?

-Bueno, preferiría que me lo dijeras y no tener que obligarte a decírmelo, -respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Obligarme? No me hagas reír, niña, -rio el ente. Sabía que podría hacerlo con un buen control de sus habilidades y el sello intacto, pero no era el caso.

-Vamos, dímelo, vamos a pasar aquí mucho tiempo al parecer, quiero poder dirigirme a ti, -dijo tratando de convencerle. –O, si lo prefieres, puedo buscarte yo un nombre. ¡Ya sé! Peluche. ¿Qué te parece?

-Di otra tontería como esa y te devoraré aquí mismo, niña, -amenazó.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué opinas de Carbón? Eres negro y mi chakra es de naturaleza de fuego. ¿Qué dices? –Volvió a probar. -¡Ya lo tengo, puedo llamarte Barbacoa!

-Kurōkami, -dijo muy bajito con hastío de oír las proposiciones que le hacía sólo para molestarlo.

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Preguntó sorprendida y abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Kurōkami, me llamo Kurōkami, -dijo el ente sorprendido de su propia voz pronunciando esa palabra, desde hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba su propio nombre.

-Kurōkami, me gusta, -dijo sonriéndole. -¿Qué significa?

Más preguntas, al parecer el vejestorio no había tenido tiempo de explicarle nada a la niña. Menudo padre estaba hecho, pensó. El ente suspiró haciendo que su aliento cálido llegara hasta el rostro de ella que seguía esperando una respuesta con una sonrisa pintada en los labios.

-Tiene dos significados, -empezó con voz profunda. –El primero se puede interpretar como Dios Negro, me lo dieron aquellos humanos que sufrían mi ira. Y el segundo es Lobo Negro, es el nombre que me concedió el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

-Es decir, que eres… -Empezó a formular su teoría, de antemano el ente sabía por dónde irían sus pensamientos, ella asumiría su naturaleza y querría usar su poder, siempre era una historia que se repetía. Pero para su sorpresa, ella se quedó en lo superficial y, en cierta medida, en lo inocente. -¿Un lobo? ¿No eres un perro? ¿Ni una pantera? ¿Eres un lobo?

-¡¿Pensabas que era un perro?! ¿Una pantera? ¿Acaso me has oído ronronear como un gato en algún momento? –Gritó rabioso levantándose y haciendo que ella resbalara de su pata hasta acabar sentada en el suelo. -¡Debería devorarte por eso ahora mismo!

-¡Cálmate! ¿Qué esperabas? Nunca te he visto, así que hice mis conjeturas, -se defendió. –No era mi intención ofenderte, pero lo único que he visto de ti es una de tus patas y, a cada instante, estás olfateándome, claro que pensaba que eras un perro.

-Olfateo los cambios en tu chakra, tus emociones, -respondió más calmado. –Tu chakra y el mío deben estar en sintonía, de lo contrario ya sabes lo que pasa y, por si lo has olvidado…

-Lo sé, el sello está roto, -terminó ella por él. –No hace falta que me lo recuerdes a todas horas. Pero admite que, a pesar de eso, no nos ha ido tan mal. Sólo tuve algo de miedo cuando oliste a Naruto y a Gaara, ¿por qué?

-El chakra que porta Naruto me es conocido, -respondió. –En el caso del otro, sólo era algo residual, leves trazas que se han quedado impregnadas en su propio chakra.

-¿Puedes oler el chakra de los demás? –Preguntó Mara intrigada.

-Cuando miro a través de esos ojos no puedo ver más que lo que tú ves, -explicó Kurōkami. –Pero tengo el sentido del olfato más desarrollado, puedo distinguir los chakras con facilidad y podría hacer que tú los veas, ¿quieres que probemos? –Preguntó tentándola.

-¿Y qué hay del sello?

-¿Recuerdas las raíces del campo de entrenamiento? No pasó nada, sólo tienes que mantener tu chakra estable para que yo pueda hacer fluir el mío por él.

-Bien, confío en ti, -respondió Mara sin pensárselo demasiado. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa palabra: confianza. Estaba segura de que saldría bien, sin embargo, sólo tendría que liberar un poco de más chakra de la cuenta para hacer que perdiese el control y entonces ser libre. Después de ese pensamiento, otro acudía raudo y veloz, la mataría si lo hacía, no había llegado hasta ahí para acabar con ella ahora, la necesitaba viva para su venganza personal. ¿Sólo era su vehículo para la venganza o de verdad le había tomado cariño? Se sacudió el pelaje acomodándolo en su sitio, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y le indicó que se situara de espaldas a él.

-Concéntrate en los canales de chakra de tus ojos. Sabes cómo abrirlos, -indicó el ente con voz profunda. –Ahora deja que mi chakra fluya hasta ellos, puede que notes cierta quemazón, pasará. Mantén tu chakra relajado, debe circular siempre a la misma velocidad o el mío entrará demasiado rápido en tus globos oculares y podría dejarte ciega al dañar tus nervios ópticos y eso no le gustaría al viejo.

Mara comenzaba a notar el resquemor detrás de sus ojos, lo que provocó que empezara a moverlos en todas direcciones de manera involuntaria. Su chakra se estaba alterando por la molestia que sentía. El chakra del ente se retiró y dejó de fluir antes de que la dañara.

Nada más notarlo Mara protestó en su cabeza, se volvió a concentrar, esta vez reconocería la sensación y estaría preparada.

-Vuelve a intentarlo, -indicó.

-No deberíamos, he estado cerca de provocarte daños, -respondió el ente más preocupado por ella que ella misma.

-Una vez más, confía en mí, puedo hacerlo, -dijo segura. –Y sé que puedo confiar en ti. Vamos, muéstramelo.

Esta vez el chakra de Kurōkami se extendió desde su estómago, ascendió por los canales directos a su cabeza y de ahí hasta sus ojos. El contacto fue como una corriente eléctrica que hizo que Mara abriera los ojos de inmediato.

El mundo que había visto frente a ella durante todo este tiempo había cambiado. Miró a izquierda y derecha. Veía rastros de diversos colores que indicaban las diferentes naturalezas de los chakras que habían pasado por ahí. Había un rastro verde casi desvanecido.

-Yamato, -susurró Kurōkami. –Agua y tierra, su mokuton.

Un trazo azul bastante marcado que venía desde la izquierda, paraba frente a los barrotes de su celda y volvía a irse por la izquierda.

-Agua, el guarda que trae cada día tu comida, -indicó.

Miró directamente a la izquierda por donde se perdían los trazos, a lo lejos pudo atisbar un punto diminuto amarillo.

-Rayo, memorízalo, éste es de alguien que conoces, -dijo con una risa. –Imagina lo que podrías ver si uniéramos tus habilidades y las mías.

Con esas últimas palabras, Mara sintió que la conexión que habían establecido se separaba de ella. Kurōkami se retiró dejando que pensara en lo último que le había dicho. Se mantuvo unos segundos con los ojos cerrados. Pronto se empezaron a escuchar unos pasos apresurados por el pasillo que se detuvieron frente a su celda, en ese momento abrió los ojos, esperando ver a uno de los guardias. Para su sorpresa, quien se encontraba frente a ella era Kakashi. Venía azorado y con la respiración algo agitada.

Estaba apoyado con un brazo extendido sobre uno de los barrotes de la celda. Ella se levantó del suelo y se situó frente a él, altanera.

-Lo siento, esto ha sido un malentendido, -empezó Kakashi. –Estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para todo lo ocurrido.

-La cuestión es si vas a creer esa explicación o, al igual que esa Senju, ya me has juzgado y condenado, -respondió tajante.


	17. Chapter 17

Muy buenas, lamento el retraso en la actualización, espero que me perdonéis, también me gustaría decir que hasta dentro de al menos 3 semanas no habrá actualización por motivos personales. Pero prometo que continuaré con la historia que se empieza a poner más interesante en este capítulo. Espero que la esteis disfrutando tanto como yo. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 17**

El girar pesado de los goznes de una puerta sobre sí mismos y el chirrido que emitieron sacaron de su trance al anciano. Era la señal que había estado esperando. Ya estaba todo dispuesto. En el umbral de la puerta estaba Kabuto, sin moverse, esperando a que se pusiera en pie y le siguiera.

Con trabajo y esfuerzo, el anciano logró levantarse, su cuerpo ya no era el que fue. Se sentía débil y vulnerable. En ese estado poco podría hacer para proteger nada ni a nadie, por eso estaba ahí. Su orgullo era lo que le mantenía firme y lo que le impulsaba a resistir.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta donde esperaba aquel ayudante dispuesto a conducirle hacia lo que buscaba. Caminó detrás de él, forzándose a seguir el paso que el joven le marcaba. Recorrieron largos pasillos hasta estar frente a una puerta de metal de hojas dobles. En cada hoja había, grabadas en bajorrelieve, una serpiente.

Una de las hojas cedió al contacto con la palma de la mano del ayudante y dejó una abertura por la que pasaron ambos.

En el interior había multitud de recipientes, con especímenes de diferentes tipos de serpientes, conservados en una suspensión líquida y repartidos sobre mesas y repisas aledañas. En el centro de la sala había un lecho con un extraño dispositivo en el cabecero y, a su alrededor, colgaban bolsas llenas de líquido preparadas para ser inyectadas.

De otra de las puertas al fondo de la sala pudo ver acercándose a Orochimaru. Mostraba una sonrisa algo siniestra en su cara. En una de sus manos portaba lo necesario para hacer la administración de esas bolsas que colgaban de palos junto a la cama.

-¿Está todo preparado? Has tardado más de lo que imaginé, -dijo el anciano cuando se acercó.

-He estado muy ocupado, pero la espera habrá merecido la pena, -respondió el otro. –Descúbrete y túmbate, empezaremos pronto.

El viejo se dirigió al lecho con cierta desconfianza. Se sentó en el borde y retiró la parte superior de su kimono negro y la apartó a un lado, quedando con el torso, antes musculoso y bien definido, al aire ahora con un aspecto ajado y más bien huesudo. Haciendo un sobresfuerzo, levantó las piernas hasta estar completamente recostado. Cuando se acomodó, Kabuto se acercó a él y comenzó a colocar unos parches sobre su frente y sobre el pecho.

-Sólo son para monitorizar tus constantes, -explicó Kabuto conectando un sensor en cada uno de los parches. Luego se dirigió a uno de los monitores que estaban sobre una mesa junto a la cama, en éste, empezaron a registrarse ondas que formaban valles y montañas, unos picudos como las de su ritmo cardiaco y otras con leves y suaves ondulaciones como las de su respiración. –Son constantes, mi señor Orochimaru, podemos comenzar.

El otro que había estado esperando su turno se acercó junto al viejo y comenzó a colocar las sujeciones en cada una de sus extremidades para evitar que se moviera. Con esa acción las ondas en el monitor comenzaron a alterarse, haciendo que emitiera un pitido de aviso.

-Tranquilo, sólo es por tu propia seguridad, -dijo riéndose del momentáneo nerviosismo. –No quiero que te de un ataque al corazón antes de comenzar.

Cuando estuvo inmovilizado por completo, cogió uno de sus brazos y lo giró. Rodeó con una cuerda elástica su brazo e, instantáneamente, las venas aparecieron marcadas bajo la piel casi translúcida en el brazo del anciano. Orochimaru se relamió ante esa visión. Palpó varios trayectos y se decidió por uno. Cogió una de las cánulas que había traído preparadas y la introdujo en la vena. La fijó y soltó el elástico, inmediatamente, las venas desaparecieron. Se levantó y seleccionó la primera de las bolsas que conectó a la vía sanguínea. De inmediato, el líquido comenzó a caer gota a gota y a recorrer el torrente sanguíneo del anciano.

-Esta es una solución analgésica, te ayudará con el dolor posterior, -dijo con una sonrisa anticipando lo que vendría a continuación. Se retiró y se sentó junto a Kabuto que observaba el monitor de las constantes.

Al poco tiempo de comenzar a circular por su cuerpo esa sustancia, el anciano sintió un sopor que le invadía. Trataba de mantener sus ojos abiertos, fijos y enfocados en el goteo continuo, pero le era imposible. Casi sin darse cuenta, cayó en un estado profundo de sueño inducido.

Orochimaru detuvo la infusión analgésica y comenzó con la primera bolsa de esa sustancia prohibida. El líquido fue entrando en el torrente sanguíneo del anciano plácidamente dormido. Al principio, no hubo cambios en el monitor, pero poco a poco el ritmo cardíaco fue aumentando y la respiración se hizo más rápida. Ahora era el momento de demostrar si era cierta o no esa determinación que había mostrado cuando aceptó el trato.

Sobre una de las azoteas más altas de la Aldea de la Lluvia, una figura enmascarada estaba de pie, oteando el horizonte entre los altos edificios de esa aldea, mientras las gotas de la perenne lluvia de esa región empapaban su atuendo. El kimono azulón está pegado a su cuerpo producto del peso del agua que había absorbido el tejido tras todo el tiempo que llevaba allí parado. No le importaba. La sensación que el frío le provoca le gusta, incluso el dolor del entumecimiento de sus pies helados lo recibe con gusto. El dolor había sido la única constante en su vida, estaba acostumbrado.

No era el dolor físico lo que le había llevado a esa azotea, sino el intento por limpiar los pensamientos que le atormentan dentro de su cabeza. Incluso sus sueños le hacían sentirse mal. Imágenes que pudieron ser y no serían nunca más, ahora cambiaban de protagonista.

Esa noche había despertado agitado y completamente lleno de ira. Si pudiera se arrancaría el sharingan que le quedaba para no seguir viendo aquello, pero sabía que ver aquello no dependía de su ojo rojo sino de su mente. Esa ensoñación le había vuelto a recordar el primer infierno del que creía que jamás saldría.

Su mente le mostraba a Rin con su sonrisa infantil y despreocupada. Cuando la visión empezaba a mostrarle más detalles podía comprobar que su cuerpo ya no era infantil sino desarrollado y de qué manera. Curvas y redondeces le daban la bienvenida. Su mirada le observaba con deseo y mordía su labio inferior con picardía. Se relamía y volvía a sonreírle. Antes de que pudiera acercarse a ella unos brazos la rodeaban desde atrás por la cintura y alguien susurraba algo en su oído que hacía que ella sonriera aún más, se volviera y le diera la espalda.

La visión de su espalda no le desagradó y continuó bajando por ella hasta llegar a los glúteos redondeados y a esas piernas blancas que parecían no acabar nunca. Tragó saliva, de pronto se le había secado la garganta. Ella se había colocado de puntillas para poder besar al propietario de esos brazos que seguían tocándola, uno se había quedado en la cintura y descendía poco a poco hasta sus nalgas, apretándolas, y el otro se había desplazado hacia la parte de atrás de su cabeza manteniendo la unión de ese beso.

-Rin, -susurró llamando su atención. La joven rompió el contacto al escuchar su nombre y giró su cuello para mirarle. Entonces pudo ver quién era el causante de esa muestra de pasión. El pelo plateado y en punta era inconfundible. Y ese sharingan al descubierto en su ojo izquierdo, no dejaba lugar a dudas, aunque se mostrase tras varios años sin verle.

Kakashi Hatake.

Ninguno de ellos parecía verle, aunque miraban hacia donde él se encontraba. Kakashi tomó de nuevo el rostro de Rin con una mano para hacer que volviera a mirarle y seguir besándola ante los ojos del espectador oculto. En su interior sabía, desde que era un crío, que esta escena se habría producido tarde o temprano.

Producto de su sueño, la imagen cambió de un momento a otro. Ahora podía ver a Kakashi tumbado sobre su espalda sosteniendo a la chica, a horcajadas sobre él, de sus glúteos, ayudándola a subir y bajar, con un ritmo lento y pausado. Esta vez, como espectador podía moverse alrededor pero, por más que trataba de acercarse, no conseguía reducir la distancia que lo separaba de ellos. Les rodeó y se dirigió a uno de los lados, necesitaba verle la cara a ese maldito ninja que estaba profanando el recuerdo y el cuerpo, aunque fuese onírico, de Rin.

Giró y la imagen no fue mejor, ella estaba inclinada sobre Kakashi, con su pecho pegado al de él y creando una cortina con su cabello que les ocultaba a ambos de su mirada escrutadora. Mientras continuaban su beso entre jadeos, algún gemido y respiraciones agitadas. La furia le consumía y no podía hacer más que quedarse ahí mirando, sólo se le ocurrió llamarla de nuevo, esta vez con más ímpetu.

-¡Rin!

Los amantes oyeron por segunda vez aquel nombre, en un intento por descubrir de dónde venía aquel sonido, la chica trató de erguirse, pero una mano detrás de su cuello se lo impidió y unos labios demandantes capturaron los suyos. Evitando que se separase de él.

La situación comenzaba a llegar a su desenlace. Los cuerpos desnudos aumentaron la velocidad de sus movimientos, deseosos de alcanzar el culmen. Ese espectador tenía los ojos desorbitados no podía permitir aquello, no quería verlo. En su desesperación una sombra negra con una sonrisa como mueca se apareció junto a él para ver aquel espectáculo también. Eso no estaba bien, nadie debía ver aquello, eran sus recuerdos, pensamientos, deseos y anhelos más íntimos. ¿Deseaba que Rin estuviese con Kakashi? Se preguntó. Estaba confundido, eso no estaba bien, ése debía ser él, ¿por qué no era él? ¿Por qué no se veía a sí mismo con ella?

En un intento desesperado para evitar que esa visión la conociera aquella sombra negra, gritó tan fuerte como su garganta y sus pulmones se lo permitieron, tratando de que desaparecieran ambos cuerpos o de ahuyentar a la sombra.

-¡RIN!

Esta vez sí tuvo efecto, o eso creyó, la joven que se balanceaba sobre Kakashi se irguió por completo lanzando un gemido de placer y echando su cabeza hacia atrás y apoyando sus manos sobre las piernas del ninja para sostenerse. Cuando se fijó en sus rasgos se pudo dar cuenta de que no era Rin, su pelo no era color chocolate ni sus ojos eran castaños ni, siquiera, tenía esas marcas moradas a cada lado de sus mejillas. Ante él se mostraba otra chica en todo el esplendor de su cuerpo, después de disfrutar del orgasmo sobre el cuerpo del que una vez fuera su amigo, quien todavía continuaba acariciándola desde sus costados hasta sus muslos y pasando por sus caderas.

En el último momento le pareció que todo se ralentizaba, los movimientos se volvieron lentos disfrutando ambos de los últimos coletazos de placer, fue entonces cuando ella dirigió una mirada perezosa hacia los espectadores invisibles, como si por un momento pudiera verlos, mostrando una media sonrisa de satisfacción en la boca.

A continuación, fue Kakashi el que elevó su cuerpo para darle el encuentro y comenzó a besarla en el cuello mientras ella aún miraba hacia el lugar en el que él y esa sombra negra con sonrisa burlona contemplaban la escena extasiados. Los besos del ninja subieron de su cuello hasta sus labios para tratar de captar de nuevo su atención, a lo que ella respondió depositando una mano sobre el rostro de Kakashi y le acariciaba la mandíbula, se mordían con suavidad los labios el uno al otro para luego tratar de atrapar sus lenguas juguetonas, pero sin dejar de mirar hacia el espacio vacío que ocupaba con la sombra que ahora se relamía disfrutando con la escena. Él, en cambio, estaba asqueado, la ira le corría por las venas y su sharingan brillaba en todo su esplendor.

-¡No! ¡Basta, basta, basta! –Gritó y avanzó hacia ellos con la mirada clavada en la de la chica, conforme avanzaba iban desapareciendo ante sus ojos, hasta que, cuando estaban a su alcance, ya no quedaba nada de ellos.

-¿No te gustaba más esta última visión? Es curioso que ambas acaben en los brazos de ese ninja y ése no seas tú, pobrecito, -dijo la sombra son malicia.

Tras esa última imagen despertó en su cama, cubierto en sudor, con la respiración agitada y una dureza en su entrepierna reclamando atención. Se levantó, sabía que no iba a volver a dormirse. Se dirigió hasta una de las azoteas y allí se quedó, bajo la lluvia, esperando que el frío del agua le ayudara a calmarse y contemplando el horizonte hasta que el sol comenzó a salir entre las nubes.

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas? –dijo esa sombra que se unía a él desde el suelo y ocupando la mitad izquierda de su cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que se refería a las imágenes del sueño y no a lo que veía ahora con sus propios ojos sobre aquella azotea. –Tengo que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, lástima que lo disfrute otro.

-¡Silencio! ¡No vuelvas a entrar en mi cabeza! –Amenazó el enmascarado.

-¿Y perdérmelo? No, creo que seguiré haciéndolo, -respondió socarrona la sombra.

-Deberías concentrarte en algo más importante, como cuándo estarán listas esas cosas blancas, -preguntó el de la máscara.

-Tranquilo, cuando el plan se complete podrás disfrutar de ambas, si ese es tu _sueño_ , -dijo con malicia. –Incluso podrías hacerlo con ambas a la vez. Piénsalo, -dijo riéndose de manera estruendosa mientras iba diluyéndose entre los charcos que se habían formado en el suelo.

Por una vez, se alegró de llevar esa máscara, ya que ésta ahogó el grito furioso que salió de su boca en respuesta a la multitud de sensaciones y sentimientos que experimentaba en ese momento.


	18. Chapter 18

Muy buenas, ya he vuelto de este parón por vacaciones. He vuelto con las pilas cargadas y con una actualización como souvenir, espero que lo esteis disfrutando. Saludos. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 18**

-¿Te sientes culpable? ¿Por eso has venido? –Preguntó con cinismo.

-He venido a arreglar este error, -respondió el shinobi pacientemente. –Sé que hay una explicación razonable, quiero oírla.

Estuvieron mirándose el uno al otro a través de los barrotes de la celda. Finalmente, Mara se acercó más, aferrándose con cada mano a uno de los barrotes que quedaban a cada lado del que estaba apoyado Kakashi, y claudicó:

-Creí que estaban robando, o al menos intentándolo, inmovilicé a uno e incapacité al otro para tratar de sacarles información, -dijo atropelladamente, dicho en voz alta sonaba absurdo.

-¿Tratabas de proteger mi casa? –Preguntó Kakashi con cierta sorpresa. –Eso es algo bueno, la intención era buena, aunque Iruka se haya llevado la peor parte. No puedes ir lanzando kunais sin asegurarte de que es un enemigo.

-¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! –Estalló, sacudiendo con fuerza los barrotes a los que estaba sujeta. –¡Ese Iruka y el otro tipo, deberían de darme las gracias por estar vivos! Si estuviésemos en la Aldea de la Lluvia les habría matado y nadie me habría condenado, ¡ni siquiera me habrían juzgado! Eran un par intrusos que estaban sin permiso dentro de mi propiedad y eso, en Amegakure, se considera allanamiento. Era en defensa propia.

Mara respiraba agitada después de exponer su discurso exculpatorio. Tal y como Kakashi había supuesto, lo sucedido no era más que un intento por protegerse de una amenaza inexistente. Como le había dicho a Tsunade, era Mara contra el mundo y, al parecer, iba ganando a pesar de las consecuencias que le acarreaba.

-No estás en Amegakure, -dijo en un tono sereno y conciliador. –Estás en Konoha, aquí las cosas son diferentes, no tienes que luchar contra todos para sobrevivir. Te acostumbrarás.

-¿Ya estás con eso? ¿Es que no te cansas de repetirlo? –Dijo hastiada. –No voy a quedarme aquí después de esto, esa Senju no me quiere aquí más que encerrada y, probablemente, tú ni siquiera querrás volver a hacerte cargo de mí, -en medio de esa oración se detuvo y miró avergonzada abajo hacia sus pies. –No hago más que meterme en problemas y buscarte problemas con la Hokage y otros shinobis. He oído los comentarios de algunos guardias. No te dejan en muy buen lugar.

Kakashi la miró con ojos paternales, eso era lo más cerca que iba a estar de una disculpa por su parte. Empezaba a conocerla. Sabía que no le había gustado oír ciertos comentarios sobre él, probablemente, los mismos que él oyó cuando entró en el cuartel general de ANBU. Se preguntó si estaba desarrollando algún tipo de afecto hacia él. Soltó el barrote y metió la mano entre ellos hasta tomarla del mentón para hacer que lo mirara. Sus ojos ahora se mostraban evasivos y algo vidriosos.

-¿Te gustaría volver a casa conmigo? –Preguntó con sinceridad. Ella sacudió suavemente la cabeza confusa.

-Senju no lo va a permitir tan fácilmente, seguro que ha denegado mi período de prueba y lo habrá conmutado a una pena de prisión, -dijo apenada.

-Creo que podría solucionarlo, -dijo con un halo de misterio en la voz. Ella interpretó sus palabras a su manera, pensaba que se refería a una ofensiva junto a un plan de fuga. ¿Qué tenía que perder?

-No va a ser fácil, cuando entré, conté hasta treinta shinobis diferentes en mi camino hasta la celda, por no hablar, de las cámaras de seguridad y los tres ANBU que custodian la entrada a este nivel, la puerta de salida es de apertura retardada y la de la celda sólo se puede abrir mediante un código, casi con seguridad de tipo numérico, que cambia con cada turno de guardia. Además, no podré hacer sellos para ayudarte, a menos que me quites los grilletes y no creo que esta vez tengas la llave en el bolsillo.

Cuando terminó de hablar Kakashi estaba maravillado con el análisis de la situación y de la infraestructura de la prisión que había hecho, él no lo habría hecho mejor y, sin duda, era mejor que algunos de los informes sobre infiltraciones de algunos miembros de ANBU. Sin duda, sería una excelente kunoichi para la aldea. Entrecerró su ojo visible con picardía, dispuesto a tomarle el pelo.

-Creo que podré hacerlo, tengo un plan, -susurró junto a los barrotes para hacerla partícipe. –Tú espera aquí.

-¿Dónde crees que voy a ir, genio? –Respondió haciendo alusión a que se encontraba encerrada y con los grilletes aún puestos.

-Déjamelo a mí, -dijo Kakashi mostrando una sonrisa a través de su máscara que hizo que ella entrecerrara los ojos con sospecha sin comprender qué se proponía realmente.

Acto seguido, se marchó por el pasillo en dirección a los guardias. Mara se quedó quieta esperando escuchar algún sonido de lucha, pero no captaba nada, tan sólo murmullos de una conversación tranquila. Sin esperarlo, un pitido grave, idéntico al que escuchó cuando llegó allí con Yamato, dio paso a la apertura de su celda de manera automática. Desconfiada, se asomó al pasillo, al fondo, vio a Kakashi haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

Cuando llegó junto a él, los tres ANBU estaban en buen estado, sin un golpe, conscientes y con la llave que le quitaría los grilletes sobre la mesa a la espera de ser usada. El ninja la cogió y la liberó, de nuevo sus muñecas estaban enrojecidas tras tantos días cautiva. Mara, al ver que los ANBU no reaccionaban, preguntó a Kakashi:

-¿Has usado algún tipo de genjutsu? ¿Has usado una técnica de camuflaje para que no me vean? –Preguntó pasando una mano por delante de los ojos de uno de los portadores de máscara de animal, sin conseguir reacción alguna. -¿Hemos cambiado a otro plano dimensional quizá?

Ante esa pregunta el ninja se tensó, ¿acaso conocía la técnica de Kamui? La miró curioso, pero ella parecía más interesada en el guardia que tenía delante. Sobre la mesa había un pincel y tinta que usaban para firmar el libro con los cambios de guardias, lo cogió y lo dirigió empapado a la máscara del guarda que seguía sin reaccionar. Pintó sobre ésta varios bigotes gruesos de tinta, dándole un aspecto cómico a la impasividad de el de ANBU.

Se volvió hacia Kakashi que la miraba ahora entre divertido y extrañado de su comportamiento ahora infantil. Mara se encogió de hombros, desde la seguridad que le daba el hecho de creerse oculta a su fechoría. El único motivo por el que el de ANBU no reaccionaba no era otro sino el hecho de que era Yamato junto con la carta de liberación que Kakashi había entregado por ella minutos atrás.

-Eso es por la mierda de comida que me habéis traído durante todos estos días, -susurró al oído del ANBU cuando pasó por su lado en dirección a las escaleras y haciendo énfasis en el apelativo.

A su espalda Kakashi negó con la cabeza para que ninguno de los tres shinobis frente a ella movieran un solo músculo. Después la siguió escaleras arriba. Ella iba primera, varios escalones por delante de Kakashi, lo que dejaba su trasero a la altura de los ojos del ninja, quien seguía subiendo las escaleras por pura inercia e hipnotizado por el movimiento de esa parte de su cuerpo cada vez que subía uno de los peldaños.

Llegaron arriba, estaban de nuevo en el recibidor de la torre del Hokage. Parecía que el tiempo no había pasado, era una hora parecida a la que había ingresado en la prisión. Salieron fuera, a la explanada frente a la torre. Mara se llevó una mano a los ojos para protegerlos de la intensidad de la luz. Ciertamente, debía de haber pasado bastante tiempo ahí abajo para que sus ojos se sensibilizaran tanto.

Poco a poco fue retirando la mano, acostumbrándose a la claridad despacio y necesitando parpadear muy a menudo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado ahí dentro? –Preguntó cuando pudo enfocar la vista sin que le dolieran sus orbes negros.

-Cinco días, -respondió Kakashi con seguridad. –Así que, míralo por el lado bueno, tan sólo te queda una semana de tu período de prueba.

-No creo que Tsunade lo vaya a dejar correr tan fácilmente, -dijo Mara. –Créeme, se han empezado guerras por menos de lo que le he dicho.

-Casi pensaría que eres una Uchiha por tus continuas disputas con una Senju, -comentó el ninja con tono jocoso.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que te conté cuando preguntaste por la fundación de la aldea, el clan Uchiha y el clan Senju, siempre estaban en disputas, ¿recuerdas?

-¡Ah, claro! Esa lucha ancestral, -dijo comprendiendo el hilo de pensamientos del shinobi. –Eh… ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer algo? La comida de ahí dentro no te la recomiendo.

Un cambio radical de tema que no pasó desapercibido para Kakashi. Propuso ir de nuevo al Ichiraku, esta vez se sentarían en una mesa el uno junto a otro y le preguntaría por el combate de entrenamiento con Shino Aburame y esa habilidad para liberarse del Mokuton de Yamato. Antes de que pudiera responder con palabras, el mero hecho de recodar el olor del establecimiento provocó que su estómago gruñera en respuesta.

El camino hacia el lugar fue en completo silencio. En un determinado momento, se encontraban solos en una calle estrecha, Kakashi iba algo más adelantado que ella, por lo que Mara tuvo que sujetarle la muñeca haciendo que se volviera hacia ella por el inesperado contacto.

-Gracias, -expresó titubeante, algo ruborizada, con la mirada tan evasiva como había estado en la celda y soltando su muñeca como si le quemara el contacto. –Por todo lo que estás haciendo por una completa desconocida.

Definitivamente estaba empezando a expresarse y a dejar salir ciertas cosas, él había tenido razón desde el principio, sólo había que dejarle cierto espacio, un margen para que se sintiera cómoda. No debía decir nada que la presionara. Comprendía que decir aquello había supuesto un esfuerzo titánico para ella.

-Debes tener mucha hambre, empiezas a decir cosas sin sentido, -dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara ella le imitó y asintió con la cabeza. –Vamos, casi hemos llegado.

Salieron a la calle concurrida donde se encontraba el restaurante. Era una hora temprana para comer por lo que no había demasiada gente, se encaminaron hacia el establecimiento y fueron sorprendidos por varios ladridos. Un perro grande y blanco se acercaba a ellos corriendo y ladrando para hacerse notar, cuando les dio alcance se puso sobre sus dos patas traseras y subió las delanteras a los hombros de Mara, a continuación, comenzó a olisquearla y a lamerle la cara. Ella trataba de separarse del animal cuanto podía pero no lograba conseguirlo.

-Basta, basta, Akamaru, sé un buen chico, -decía tratando de hacer que parara. –Vamos, baja, al suelo, Akamaru.

Tras él venía corriendo Kiba en un intento inútil por alcanzarlo. Mientras tanto Mara trataba de limpiarse la cara de babas de perro.

-Lo siento, no sé qué le ha pasado, normalmente no hace estas cosas, parece que le gustas, -dijo Kiba sujetando a Akamaru.

-Hola, Inuzuka, deberías alimentar mejor a tu perro, -dijo con sorna pero el propietario del can ya no escuchaba, sólo había oído que recordaba el nombre de su clan. –Hasta pronto, Kiba. Y tú sé un buen chico, Akamaru.

El chico no se despidió, seguía en estado de shock, no sólo recordaba el nombre de su perro, el cual la adoraba, sino el suyo completo, definitivamente, ella era perfecta. A lo lejos vio a Naruto junto con otros amigos, como Sakura, Neji e Hinata. Se acercó a ellos como si sus pies se desplazaran solos sobre nubes de algodón. Cuando llegó hasta ellos todos le miraron extrañados.

-¿Qué te ocurre Inuzuka? ¿Demasiada comida de perro esta mañana? –Dijo Naruto mofándose.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, Naruto, pero la tengo en el bote, -dijo Kiba mostrando superioridad. –Pronto dejará a Kakashi y se dará cuenta de lo valgo.

-Kiba, déjalo ya, ella no está interesada en ti, ni es la novia de Kakashi sensei, -dijo Sakura cansada de la misma conversación de siempre. Hinata asintió.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues, si no es su novia, ¿por qué han venido por los callejones solitarios? ¿Y qué hace comiendo de nuevo con ella en Ichiraku y a solas?

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamaron todos.

-Como lo oís, les vi salir de uno de los callejones aledaños, -dijo señalando en la dirección del callejón por el que habían salido. -¿Os imagináis lo que estarían haciendo? Además, el aspecto de ella era algo más desmejorado y tenía las mejillas encendidas.

-¿Has dicho que están en Ichiraku? –Dijo Naruto. Kiba asintió. -¡Bien! ¡Tenemos una misión de espionaje e infiltración! Este es el plan, nos separaremos y buscaremos a Shino, luego le traeremos aquí y le obligaremos a que use sus insectos para poder oír lo que dicen. Dispersaos.

Naruto desapareció el primero, los demás se miraron entre sí. En realidad, todos estaban escamados por el nuevo pasatiempo de Kakashi: esa chica. A todas horas, no se separaban el uno del otro. Empezaron a pensar que lo de la supervisión no era más que una excusa para justificarse ante miradas indiscretas. Por no hablar de que durante casi cinco días no habían dado señales de vida ninguno de ellos. Así que todos se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el plan del rubio.

Mientras tanto, en el interior del restaurante, Kakashi y Mara estaban sentados uno frente a otro en una mesa apartada del bullicio de la sala. La joven cerraba los ojos y se deleitaba con los olores que inundaban su olfato de nuevo. Podía sentir su estómago rugiendo como si del mismo ente enfurecido se tratara, pugnando por salir de su barriga. De hecho, Kurōkami notaba la inquietud de ella ante la expectación del alimento, sentía su chakra acumulándose en el estómago y en sus fauces.

-Pareces del clan Akimichi, deberías ponerte la prenda con el símbolo de su clan para hacerle los honores, -dijo sólo para molestarla. Se lamió el hocico. Ella gruñó en respuesta. –Y ahora pareces del clan Inuzuka, veo que te estás adaptando a la aldea muy bien, pronto incluso parecerás una Senju.

Mara dio un golpe en la mesa en respuesta a ese último comentario, sobresaltando a Kakashi y sacándolo de su escrutinio a la carta del menú. El ninja levantó la ceja de su ojo derecho a modo de pregunta. Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros y murmurar un suave " _tengo hambre_ ". Kakashi levantó el brazo y al instante un camarero vino a tomarles nota.

-¿Ya saben qué van a tomar?

-El bol más grande de ramen que tengan, con doble de carne y un refresco extra grande, -pidió la joven rápidamente.

El camarero miró incrédulo a Kakashi a la espera de confirmación. Éste por su parte la miró a ella inclinando la cabeza y se dirigió al camarero que esperaba la comanda pacientemente.

-Lo mismo para mí.

El hombre se retiró y se quedaron de nuevo a solas y en silencio, sin saber muy bien cómo empezar una conversación. Kakashi tenía la mirada perdida el algún punto detrás de ella, sobre la pared había una diminuta mosca inmóvil, y Mara escrutaba los rostros de los comensales de otras mesas. En una de ellas reconoció a alguien, allí mismo estaba sentado el joven oficial de la policía que le había tomado declaración cuando fue a devolver el dinero, eso le recordó algo.

-Me preguntaba, -empezó captando la atención del shinobi de inmediato. –Si mañana podría ir al hospital para que me retiren la sutura, la herida está completamente curada desde hace días. Y luego me gustaría ir a la comisaría, ¿qué te parece?

-Está bien, -concedió rápidamente. –Con una condición.

Era obvio que su petición no sería gratuita. Y casi podía entrever por dónde iba a ir su condición. Asintió para que él continuara y expusiera su chantaje.

-Vas a entrenar conmigo durante el resto de los días que te quedan bajo mi supervisión, -propuso.

-¿No crees que el trato está algo desequilibrado? Yo sólo te he pedido un par de horas de tu tiempo y tú toda una semana completa.

-¿Tienes algo mejor que hacer? Vamos, te divertirás y podrás ver mi sharigan en acción, -tentó. En ese momento llegó su comida. Un bol repleto de humeante ramen y deliciosa carne.

Mara hundió los palillos y se llevó una buena porción de fideos a la boca, sorbió y masticó con rapidez. El apetito que mostraba era voraz, más propio del ente en su interior que de una chica de su edad. Kakashi la observaba comer, estaba tan concentrada en su plato que no se dio cuenta cuando bajo su máscara para comer del suyo. Ardía, literalmente, pero a ella parecía no importarle, sin duda demostraba ser poseedora de una voluntad de fuego si podía comer aquello sin que su lengua se quemara.

Cuando estaba por terminar el bol, se dirigió a Kakashi, quien ya había vuelto a colocar la máscara en su lugar, mientras masticaba un trozo de ternera.

-Si decidiera quedarme en la aldea, uno de los motivos sería por este sitio, sin duda, -dijo saboreando la carne. –Por cierto, acepto las condiciones del trato, pero sólo entrenaré taijutsu.

-¿Hablas en serio? Te he visto controlar a la perfección el Katon, en mi casa y sé lo que pasó en el combate contra Shino Aburame, ¿qué problema hay en entrenar usando el chakra?

-Tú tienes tus condiciones y yo las mías, entrenaré todos los días, pero nada de usar chakra, -dijo segura mientras se encogía de hombros. –Lo tomas o lo dejas, Hatake.

El uso de su apellido le divirtió, parecía una experta en negociaciones, o chantajes, según se mirase. Claro que aceptaba. Sin duda aceptaba, aunque necesitaría del poder de la juventud si quería entrenar taijutsu.

-Bien, volvamos a casa, estarás cansada, imagino que los camastros de ese sitio no son los más confortables de Konoha, y mañana te espera un día de arduo entrenamiento, -dijo Kakashi pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros con familiaridad, mientras se encaminaban hacia su residencia.

Fuera, en la pequeña terraza de Ichiraku, el grupo de amigos habían encontrado a Shino y, una vez más, le habían convencido para que fisgara en la conversación del ninja. Todos se cubrieron con las cartas del menú cuando observaron que se disponían a salir. Pasaron ante ellos sin sospechar nada y, los seis pares de ojos, pudieron ver el gesto de cercanía de su sensei con la joven.


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas, aquí traigo otra actualización de mi historia, espero que la estén disfrutando. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 19**

Se encontraba tumbada sobre su espalda en una cómoda cama a la espera. Sobre ella, podía ver de reojo a Kakashi que ahora guardaba silencio y esperaba, al igual que ella. Ambos evitaban el contacto visual directo entre ellos. La situación era incómoda para los dos.

Se encontraban en el hospital, se habían acercado al mostrador de información. Una mujer ya entrada en años les miró de arriba abajo con gesto de desaprobación y les dio un formulario de rutina donde tendrían que indicar la necesidad de su consulta para ser atendidos.

Lo cogieron y se sentaron en unas incómodas sillas de la sala de espera para cumplimentarlo. Mara tenía la sensación de que todo el hospital les observaba. Hundió la nariz en el formulario con la intención de desaparecer de las miradas acusadoras y de odio por parte del personal femenino que pululaba por allí.

Terminó de cumplimentarlo sin cruzar una palabra con Kakashi, que estaba sentado junto a ella, y lo volvió a entregar en el mostrador para que lo cursaran. La recepcionista la miró por encima de sus gafas evaluándola, guardó el formulario y volvió a sentarse.

-Gracias, atenta a la megafonía, la llamarán para acudir a una de las consultas, -dijo con voz monocorde. Mara se volvió al sitio que ocupaba junto a Kakashi, le echó una mirada rápida y se dispusieron a esperar su turno.

Los minutos pasaban uno tras otro, las personas que estaban junto a ellos en la sala de espera iban cambiando, sin embargo, ellos permanecían sentados. Otra tanda de largos minutos pasó, Kakashi se levantó con decisión y la cogió del brazo para que le siguiera.

-Vamos, -dijo tirando de ella hacia uno de los pasillos buscando una consulta en particular.

-Creía que teníamos que hacer esto bien, y yo tratar de no meterme en líos, -dijo Mara siguiendo el paso del ninja. –Tenemos que esperar nuestro turno. Si se arma un revuelo Tsunade se enterará y yo acabaré donde tú sabes.

-Esa vieja recepcionista ni siquiera se ha molestado en leer tu formulario, así que tendremos que hacer las cosas a tu manera, -dijo sin aminorar la marcha. –Tsunade no se enterará.

-¿Desde cuándo haces las cosas a mi manera? –Preguntó Mara, aunque su cuestión quedó en el aire.

En mitad del pasillo, Kakashi abordó a una de las enfermeras que pasaba por allí y le preguntó por la consulta de Sakura Haruno. La mujer, cayó rendida a los encantos del shinobi, los acompañó a una de las consultas vacías de esa misma planta. En un intercambio rápido de información, la enfermera hizo pasar a Mara al interior, Kakashi se propuso seguirlas, pero la mujer se puso en medio de la puerta de entrada impidiendo que él entrase.

-Hay que salvaguardar la intimidad de los pacientes, capitán Hatake, -dijo la enfermera dispuesta a plantar batalla.

-Tengo que entrar con ella, órdenes de la Hokage, no puedo dejarla sin vigilancia, -respondió tratando de no perder la calma.

La enfermera se dirigió al interior permitiéndole la entrada a Kakashi de paso.

-Bueno, querida, si a ti no te importa y son órdenes de la Hokage… -dijo no muy convencida de la excusa que le había dado el ninja. –Tiéndete, te prepararé para cuando llegue Sakura a revisarte.

Mara se aproximó a una camilla de reconocimiento y se tumbó bocarriba. Inmediatamente, la mujer se acercó a ella y levantó la camiseta negra de entrenamiento hasta dejarla por encima de su estómago y bajó la cinturilla de los pantalones hasta la mitad de su cadera, exponiendo una amplia porción de piel de su abdomen, quizá demasiada, además de la sutura.

-Ahora iré a buscar a Sakura, esperen aquí, no tardará en llegar, -había dicho saliendo por la puerta.

Y ahí seguían, en la misma posición que cuando se había marchado. Mara estaba con los brazos estirados a lo largo de sus costados, inmóvil. Por tu parte, Kakashi estaba inmerso en descubrir los secretos que un póster sobre el cuidado dental podría proporcionarle. En su campo visual, podía ver su vientre subiendo y bajando al compás de su respiración. El abdomen blanco y plano, en el que podía apreciar el sutil arco que formaban sus costillas y los suaves montículos que eran los huesos de su cadera. Sin duda los sueños que había estado teniendo sumado a la lectura de los libros de Jiraiya le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza.

Tras él se escuchó la puerta cerrarse y una voz cantarina con un tono jovial dar los buenos días. La ninja médico estaba de nuevo allí, con su pelo rosa llamativo destacando sobre su uniforme blanco. Ambos le devolvieron el saludo, agradeciendo tener un punto al que mirar que no fuese el uno al otro.

-Mara, has tardado en venir por aquí, -dijo Sakura revisando la herida, ya inexistente. –Has tardado demasiado en venir, ¿qué has estado haciendo?

-He estado… -vaciló sobre qué debía contestar. –Ocupada.

-Kakashi sensei, espero que no esté siendo demasiado duro, -reprendió al ninja. Comenzó a sacar el instrumental necesario para cortar la sutura. Ninguno contestó, el mutismo por ambas partes extrañó a la pelirrosa. –Bueno Mara, todo el mundo habla de tu encuentro con Shino. Me hubiese gustado verlo.

-No fue para tanto, -respondió la joven mientras se dejaba hacer. Uno a uno, Sakura iba retirando los puntos que habían mantenido su piel unida. Kakashi estaba concentrado en la visión de cómo su vientre plano se iba deshaciendo de esa horrible línea negra de sutura, para dar paso a una piel continuadamente blanca en toda su extensión.

-Está muy callado, Kakashi sensei, -dijo Sakura sonriendo. -¿Está bien?

-Sí, Sakura, estaba pensando en el entrenamiento de esta tarde, -respondió con sinceridad ganándose una mirada sorprendida de Sakura, la cual empezaba a maquinar en su mente un posible doble sentido en las palabras del sensei. –Voy a ir a entrenar con Gai y Mara me acompañará.

Justo en ese momento Sakura terminó de retirar el último punto de sutura, los pensamientos se agolpaban en su cabeza mezclándose con las palabras que había tenido con Kiba el día anterior. Vio a los dos saliendo de un callejón solitario, parecía que habían desaparecido por unos días de la aldea, estaban juntos a todas horas y, además, había venido con ella para hacerse un chequeo médico. Por último, se la iba a presentar a su mejor amigo. ¿Sería posible que esa chica y su sensei…?

Se había quedado ensimismada en las ideas locas y descabelladas, o no tanto, que se le ocurrían a su mente por culpa de ese Kiba, sólo una rápida y breve despedida desde la puerta la sacó de su ensoñación. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, los dos habían salido de la consulta.

Salieron a la calle y se dirigieron a la comisaría de la policía de Konoha. Había pasado la semana y debía ir a solicitar la devolución de la cantidad de dinero que puso en custodia, a la espera de que su legítimo dueño fuese a poner la denuncia por robo, aunque esperaba que no hubiese ido.

Cuando llegaron, entraron y Mara se quedó estática en la puerta mirando a los oficiales distribuidos por las mesas en busca de uno en concreto. No parecía verle por ninguna parte, quizá hubiese terminado su turno. Una voz la saludó saliendo de una de las salas de descanso.

-¿Mara, verdad? ¿Vienes por el dinero? –Ella se volvió y asintió. –Cada vez te veo mejor acompañada.

Kakashi pareció necesitar una explicación ante la familiaridad con la que la trataba.

-La otra vez vine con Yamato y Sai, tal y como me dijiste que hiciera, este oficial me tomó declaración y dijo que si nadie reclamaba el dinero podría quedármelo legalmente, y aquí estoy, -dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Viniste a entregar el dinero? ¿Me hiciste caso? –Preguntó Kakashi extrañado.

-Es lo que me dijiste, -dijo ella ahora sin comprender. Una pequeña sensación de orgullo recorrió el pecho del ninja.

-Ven, por aquí, revisaré las denuncias por robo de estos días y si no encuentro nada, te haré entrega del dinero, -interrumpió el oficial.

Los tres se encaminaron hacia la mesa que ocupaba el oficial, se sentaron uno frente a otro mientras Kakashi se había quedado en pie detrás de ella. El policía tecleaba con lentitud en su ordenador para verificar los partes de denuncia. El tecleo lento y pausado empezaba a poner de los nervios a Mara. Kakashi empezaba a comprender su lenguaje corporal. Se impacientaba y comenzaba a mover arriba y abajo uno de sus pies. Luego el cruce de brazos sobre el pecho y desviar la cara hacia la derecha, haciendo que ese pelo rebelde cayera sobre su rostro en un intento por cubrir su impaciencia. Y ahí estaba, la secuencia completa, hasta el más mínimo detalle, como si lo hubiese visto con su sharingan.

Pasados unos minutos, el policía la informó de que nadie había presentado ninguna denuncia en el período de tiempo. Por lo que, era la propietaria oficial de la pequeña fortuna que eran los doscientos ryus.

-Iré a buscar el dinero, mientras tanto, necesito que firmes estos documentos de retirada y entrega, -explicó el oficial poniendo delante de ella varios pliegos. –Enseguida vuelvo.

Se levantó y los dejó solos por unos momentos mientras ella terminaba de firmar. Por encima de su hombro, Kakashi observaba cómo rubricaba, los trazos delicados que describía con la pluma, pulcros y rápidos.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, el oficial había vuelto con un sobre con un sello lacrado con el emblema de la policía, la estrella ninja con el abanico de los Uchiha en su interior. Lo cogió y se quedó mirándolo. Luego se volvió hacia Kakashi y le sonrió mostrándoselo.

-Espero que los utilice bien, -dijo el policía recogiendo los pliegos firmados por ella para archivarlos. Ya lo creía que los usaría bien, iría derecha a uno de esos baños termales que había visto anunciados en enormes carteles en la calle principal. Un buen masaje y un buen chapuzón caliente.

Salieron a la calle, Kakashi seguía muy callado. No había abierto la boca desde que les abordó ese policía que parecía conocerla.

Mara abrió el sobre con cuidado de no dañar el sello y sacó el fajo de billetes de su interior. Los puso abiertos en abanico y los agitó para sentir en el rostro la ligera brisa que provocaban al moverlos en el aire. Sin darle tiempo a disfrutar de su pequeña fortuna Kakashi le hizo un gesto para que comenzara a caminar. A diferencia de él, Mara se sentía de buen humor gracias a las ganancias.

-¿Sabes qué voy a hacer con él? Pienso gastarlo en esos baños termales que se anuncian por todas partes, -dijo ella entusiasmada mientras se dirigían a las afueras de Konoha, al campo de entrenamiento. –Puedes esperar fuera si quieres.

-Ese dinero sigue siendo robado, aunque hayas firmado el depósito legal, -respondió Kakashi con cierto enfado. –Por mucho que te bañes en esas termas, será un agua pagada con dinero robado.

El entusiasmo de la chica desapareció, realmente estaba molesto y eso la hacía sentirse mal. Por alguna razón no quería decepcionarle y con sus palabras había sembrado en ella la semilla de la vergüenza y había hecho germinar a su conciencia.

Cuando hubieron avanzado un trecho pasaron junto a una anciana con el que parecía ser su nieto. El muchacho miraba con deseo unas gafas protectoras expuestas en el interior de la tienda de suministros ninja.

-Abuela, con esas gafas ningún enemigo podrá cegarme, -decía el joven tratando de convencer a la anciana para que las comprara. –Seré el mejor en la Academia.

-Ya basta, muchachito, son demasiado caras, cuando te gradúes y empieces a hacer misiones podrás comprarlas, -respondió la abuela reprendiéndolo.

Mara se detuvo al oír la conversación. A su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de las fotografías que guardaba Kakashi en el fondo del armario. El joven de pelo negro con gafas protectoras naranjas, parecidas a las que se exponían en la tienda. Miró el interior y se fijó en la etiqueta con el precio, los números estaban escritos con una caligrafía exquisita, las tres cifras la hicieron casi desechar la idea que se le había ocurrido al momento, ciento noventa y nueve ryus eran muchos ryus para unas gafas, la anciana tenía razón. Se mordió el labio tratando de decidir qué era lo mejor. La idea de un baño y un masaje relajantes era tentadora pero, por otro lado, se imaginaba a ese chico de las fotos persiguiéndola con un ojo menos y culpándola a ella de haberlo perdido por no tener unas gafas protectoras. Malditos fueran Kakashi y sus historias sobre su sharingan.

-¿Puedes esperarme aquí? No tardaré, -dijo entrando con determinación en la tienda antes de que Kakashi pudiera contestar.

A los escasos segundos salió con una bolsa y buscó a la anciana con el niño por la calle. Los localizó a un par de tiendas de distancia, por suerte la anciana no podía andar demasiado deprisa. Corrió hacia ellos bajo la atenta mirada de Kakashi.

-Aquí tienes, no preguntes, -dijo Mara entregando la bolsa y volviendo sobre sus pasos. El niño la abrió con rapidez descubriendo en su interior las gafas protectoras del escaparate. Con total seguridad, ése se había convertido en el mejor día se su vida. Rápidamente se las puso y las ajustó al perímetro de su cabeza y gritó a espaldas de Mara un gracias a todo pulmón.

Mara llegó hasta donde la esperaba Kakashi quien mostraba una sonrisa de satisfacción bajo la máscara.

-Has hecho lo correcto, -le dijo cuando se paró a su lado mientras le removía la melena con la mano y hacía que uno de sus ojos quedara oculto por el pelo, ahora desordenado. –Empiezas a ser una buena ciudadana.

-Cállate, la idea de los baños era mucho mejor, -dijo con resignación y algo avergonzada por el elogio y el gesto de cercanía.

-Vamos, cuando lleguemos a la zona de entrenamiento me gustaría presentarte a alguien, -dijo el ninja con misterio.


	20. Chapter 20

Muy buenas, siento el retraso en actualizar pero por cuestiones de trabajo me ha sido imposible. Espero que os esté gustando la historia y la encontréis interesante. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 20**

Los gritos retumbaban por todo el laboratorio. La primera bolsa de aquella sustancia había entrado por completo en su débil organismo. Trataba de luchar contra ella pero era inútil. Sentía cómo sus venas ardían, como todo su cuerpo parecía que estaba a punto para combustionar en cualquier momento. Todos sus músculos estaban tensos, doloridos y agarrotados por las horas de padecimiento.

Nada de eso importaba. Ni el dolor. Ni el sufrimiento. Ni el precio a pagar. Necesitaba hacer aquello, necesitaba expiar sus pecados y ésta era la única manera que había encontrado.

Orochimaru se acercó al lecho donde el anciano reposaba. El monitor indicaba que lo peor había pasado. Era hora de comprobar si eran visibles los primeros resultados.

El viejo tenía el cuerpo cubierto de sudor. Incluso algunos de los sensores se habían despegado de su piel por ese motivo. La piel seguía pareciendo ajada. Los huesos se marcaban debajo de ésta. Las arrugas de la edad seguían surcando su rostro. Comprobó, para su desgracia, que el único cambio visible era el cambio en la tonalidad a una de un negro intenso, de un mechón de pelo que descansaba sobre el rostro cubriendo uno de sus ojos.

Soltó una leve carcajada. Su descubrimiento era efectivo, aunque todavía no del todo eficaz. Debía seguir mejorando la fórmula en próximas sesiones. A oír la risa el anciano entreabrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Ya hemos terminado? –Preguntó con voz ronca.

-Mi querido amigo, no hemos hecho más que comenzar, -respondió Orochimaru.

-Entonces continuemos, no tengo tiempo que perder, aún nos queda otro asunto pendiente cuando terminemos, -dijo con urgencia en la voz.

-Todo a su debido tiempo, ¿no querrás que todo dé al traste, verdad?

Lo único que recibió por respuesta fue un gruñido de molestia. Torció el gesto y giró el cuello. Dejó a Orochimaru preparando la inyección de otra de esas bolsas. Se preparaba mentalmente para lo que vendría de nuevo: el dolor y el ardor hasta el punto de causarle delirios.

-¡Vamos Lee, tienes que aprovechar todo el poder de la juventud! –Gritaba un Jōnin con un extraño corte de pelo y unas cejas muy pobladas al que parecía ser una copia joven de sí mismo. Ambos iban vestidos con un mono verde y protectores naranjas que cubrían de sus rodillas a los tobillos.

-¡Sí, Gai sensei! ¡Daré cincuenta vueltas al campo de entrenamiento antes de que venga Kakashi sensei y si no lo consigo tendré que dar cien caminando sobre mis manos! –Respondió con entusiasmo el que era de menor estatura.

Desde el otro lado del campo de entrenamiento, se aproximaban un entusiasmado Kakashi y una desconfiada Mara ante los comentarios de los allí presentes.

-¡Kakashi, mi eterno rival! ¿Preparado para que te venza en nuestro próximo reto? –Dijo Gai a modo de bienvenida.

-Hola, Gai, -saludó Kakashi mucho más comedido en su saludo. –Me temo que, una vez más, vas a perder contra mí. Y esta vez ni siquiera voy a competir contra ti, lo hará mi nueva alumna.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritaron, los dos de cejas pobladas y Mara. -¡Esté no era el trato!

-Dejad de quejaros, -dijo Kakashi ignorando las quejas. –Gai, Mara quiere mejorar su taijutsu y creo que eres el mejor con el que puede entrenar, por alguna extraña razón no quiere usar su chakra.

-¡Bien! ¡Jovencita, vas a ver en todo su esplendor a la Bestia Verde de Konoha! –Exclamó riendo y poniendo las manos en su cintura para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

-Mara, este es el reto: si consigues golpear, sólo una vez, a Gai, luego te haré una demostración de mi sharingan.

La proposición sonaba tentadora. Realmente, tenía ganas de ver su sharingan en todo su esplendor. Pero el reto que le proponía era de una dificultad elevada. Su rival a golpear era un Jōnin, al igual que Kakashi, algo a tener muy en cuenta aunque no fuese un combate real.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué dices Mara? –Preguntó Kakashi cruzándose de brazos a la espera. Mara giró la cabeza hacia él, provocando con el movimiento que esa parte rebelde de su pelo cubriese su ojo de paso, mostró esa media sonrisa torcida ya muy conocida por él y respondió.

-Que le vayan preparando una cama en el hospital.

-¡Ése es el espíritu de la juventud! –Respondió Gai con una sonora carcajada acompañando a sus palabras.

Se pusieron uno frente a otro a unos metros de distancia. Se inclinaron haciendo una ligera reverencia al rival y adoptaron sus posiciones de combate. Gai se situó de lado con las piernas separadas para obtener estabilidad, su brazo derecho plegado en un puño junto a su cadera preparado para atacar y su brazo izquierdo en alto delante del pecho doblado en noventa grados y con la palma de la mano hacia abajo.

La aspirante se colocó en la misma pose que utilizó frente a Shino Aburame. Retrasó su pierna derecha dejándola ligeramente flexionada, dejando que cargara con el peso del cuerpo. Primero juntó sus palmas para retirar la mayor cantidad de chakra en contacto con el del ente. Luego llevó una mano atrás con la palma abierta hasta situarla a la altura de su hombro, preparada para la defensa en caso de necesitarlo o de ataque si veía una buena oportunidad. Extendió el otro brazo completamente estirado, con la mano recta y los dedos juntos, esta vez optó por no hacer el gesto de provocación que tuvo con Shino. Soltó despacio el aire que contenían sus pulmones.

Ambos se miraron a la espera de ver quién haría el primer movimiento. La quietud se respiraba, ninguno movía un músculo, se estaban evaluando mutuamente. Entre ellos el aire suave mecía las briznas de hierbas que se atrevían a crecer en la arena de combate.

-¿Preparada? ¿Comenzamos? –Preguntó Gai a la vez que se lanzaba hacia ella. Primero tantearía su fuerza, sus reflejos, la destreza y su técnica.

La joven consiguió detener el primer impacto, desviar el segundo y esquivar el tercero. Era su turno de atacar. Lanzaba golpes con brazos y piernas sin dejar de perder elegancia. Golpes limpios y certeros. Armoniosos. Gai era un magnífico usuario del taijutsu, ambos tenían un estilo limpio y preciso.

A Mara le costaba seguir el ritmo, Gai incrementaba la velocidad de sus ataques y parecía no tener problema en detener los que ella lanzaba, cosa que comenzaba a agotarla. La transpiración se hacía visible en su rostro y cuello, así como en sus manos.

-Está haciendo que te canses para que seas blanco fácil, -retumbó una voz en su cabeza. Eso hizo que se desconcentrara y encajara el primer golpe de Gai en el estómago, lo que la mandó a unos metros de distancia cayendo sobre su espalda.

Se dio la vuelta para tratar de levantarse. Tosió por la falta de aire y escupió notando un ligero sabor a sangre en la lengua. Se colocó sobre sus rodillas y una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra se sobaba el estómago donde había recibido el impacto, el control del chakra le falló en ese momento, notando como el sello aparecía sobre su piel. Volvió a toser varias veces más para ganar tiempo y concentrarse en hacerlo desaparecer. Respiraba agitada por el dolor, la tos y el ejercicio. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Gai con su único ojo visible, aun sujetándose el estómago, poco a poco sintió cómo el sello iba desapareciendo de su forma visible.

-Tienes que hacerle caer en un engaño, -dijo de nuevo la voz en su cabeza.

-Sólo voy a usar taijutsu, -respondió apretando los dientes por el dolor.

-Puedes hacerlo usando sólo el taijutsu, hazle creer que vas a realizar un ataque y en el último segundo, cuando él haya iniciado el contraataque, cámbialo cuando no tenga tiempo de reacción. Él con los suyos te dirige hacia donde quiere, de manera que sabe dónde intentarás atacar a continuación.

-Vale, vale, lo intentaré, -dijo Mara poniéndose en pie. Se sacudió algo de tierra que se había adherido a sus manos y se encaró a Gai. –No hemos terminado.

Volvió a colocarse en la postura inicial, al igual que el Jōnin. Sin preámbulos se dirigió rápida hacia él, realizando una serie de ataques con sus puños a la vez que desviaba los que Gai hacía contra ella.

Kakashi observaba con su sharingan, estaba cumpliendo con lo que prometió, nada de usar técnicas de chakra, aunque el taijutsu no era su fuerte, se defendía, claro que Gai no estaba empleándose al cien por cien con ella.

En la arena, Mara sujetaba por el antebrazo con fuerza uno de los brazos de Gai. Obligándolo a atacarla con el izquierdo y ella se condenaba a recibir el golpe al no poder defenderse con sus brazos. Gai podía ver la victoria.

Un momento antes de que el puño impactara contra ella se agachó, haciendo que pasara sobre su cabeza. Mara cambió el agarre de un brazo a otro con una mano para aprovechar la inercia y la trayectoria que llevaba el golpe de Gai y con su puño izquierdo golpeó tan fuerte como pudo sobre la mejilla expuesta del Jōnin.

Ambos emitieron un ligero grito de dolor. Gai no estaba preparado para el impacto y Mara no estaba acostumbrada a golpear con el puño descubierto de chakra para amortiguar el impacto.

-¡Lo logré! ¡Le he dado! ¿Lo has visto? –Dijo exaltada mientras sacudía su mano tratando de aliviar el dolor.

-¡Claro que lo he visto! ¡Es tu poder de la Juventud! –Respondió Gai entusiasmado. –Lee, ¿lo has visto tú también? Debemos continuar entrenando, no podemos permitirnos bajar el nivel.

-¡Entendido, Gai sensei!

-Kakashi, te felicito por tu nueva alumna, tiene madera para convertirse en una buena kunoichi, -acto seguido los dos de cejas pobladas se fueron corriendo de la arena de combate para continuar con su entrenamiento en otro lugar.

Mara se acercó a Kakashi haciendo visible ligeras molestias en su mano izquierda, con la que había asestado el golpe de la victoria.

-¿Ha dicho que tengo madera? ¿De verdad? ¿Madera? –Dijo de manera irónica.

-Es sólo una expresión, no te lo tomes en serio, Gai es así, -respondió Kakashi cogiéndole la mano para revisársela. -¿Puedes moverla? ¿Duele mucho?

-Eh, no… En realidad, ya se me está pasando, -respondió retirando la mano de entre las suyas y abriéndola y cerrándola varias veces. –Habías prometido enseñarme tu sharingan, pero tu oponente ha salido huyendo después de mi golpe.

-Bueno, yo sigo viendo un buen oponente, -respondió el shinobi.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Contra un sharingan? No, gracias, -contestó cruzándose de brazos incrédula por la proposición de Kakashi.

-Vamos, así sabrás qué hacer si alguna vez te enfrentas a alguno, -dijo Kakashi.

-Ya sé qué hacer, no mirarlo directamente y correr tan rápido cómo pueda, -respondió fingiendo inquietud.

-Eras tú la que tenía interés por verlo, estoy cumpliendo con mi palabra.

-De acuerdo, pero nada de tortura, -dijo apuntándole con un dedo a modo de advertencia. Kakashi pareció no comprender su comentario así que le hizo un gesto para que se explicara. –Bueno, es que, en la Aldea de la Lluvia, había un tipo que también tenía el sharingan, en ambos ojos, y podía torturar a la gente desde sus mentes.

-Te refieres a … -empezó Kakashi.

-…Itachi Uchiha, -terminó Mara. –He sabido que hasta hace unos años era un ninja de la Hoja y que pertenecía a la policía. Me lo dijo Yamato.

Kakashi estaba sorprendido por la declaración, lo había dicho sin ningún tipo de presión, simplemente quería compartirlo con él. Quería que poco a poco fuera conociéndola. Aunque algo le decía que eso sólo era la punta del kunai pero tendría que esperar para averiguarlo.

-Bien, empecemos, -comenzó Kakashi para volver a tono distendido de antes. –Como sabrás, el sharingan, es un dojūtsu que se transmite por la línea de sangre dentro del clan Uchiha.

Mara asintió en silencio.

-A diferencia de otros clanes, los Uchiha deben hacer despertar su sharingan mediante fuertes emociones, se dice que estos ojos son los que muestran las emociones, -continuó Kakashi. –por eso había miembros de los Uchiha que nunca llegaban a despertarlo a lo largo de su vida.

Kakashi se acercó a ella y dejó que observara de nuevo su mangekyō sharingan a plena luz del día, dejándola que se fijara en los detalles de sus aspas negras sobre el rojo intenso. Realmente no sabía si ya había usado algún tipo de genjutsu con ella, puesto que ese ojo rojo la atraía como si no pudiera separar sus ojos de él. Pudo observar con detalle el nacimiento de cada una de las tres aspas características, el ángulo perfecto que formaban, como si de hoces se trataran, al doblarse sobre sí mismas formando sus puntas un círculo concéntrico alrededor de su pupila. Todo el conjunto estaba adornado con la antigua cicatriz vertical de un color más oscuro que el resto de su piel.

-¿Cómo despertó tu sharingan? –Quiso saber Mara. La pregunta cogió a Kakashi con la guardia baja, no esperaba que preguntara eso pero, al igual que hizo cuando le preguntó por su obtención, optó por responder con la verdad como otro pequeño homenaje a su amigo Obito.

-¿Recuerdas a Obito? Lo despertó cuando sintió la desesperación de no poder protegerme contra unos ninjas que usaban una técnica de camuflaje que les hacía parecer invisibles. Él consiguió verlos con su sharingan y pudimos derrotarlos, -Kakashi dejó que el mensaje calara en ella, era bueno hacer cosas por los demás. –Como iba diciendo, una vez que despierta, el usuario puede activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad, en mi caso, no puedo hacerlo puesto que es implantado y requiere mucho chakra para alguien que no es de la línea de sangre Uchiha.

-Claro, la línea de sangre es importante, entiendo, -dijo Mara poco sorprendida por lo que le había explicado hasta ahora el shinobi.

-La habilidad básica de un sharingan es la percepción del flujo de chakra del oponente, de manera que el usuario del sharingan puede ver y anticiparse a los movimientos del contrario, por ello puede copiar los movimientos o sellos para contrarrestarlos con el chakra necesario sin desperdiciarlo, -Kakashi hizo una pausa para dejar que ella pensara en lo que estaba diciéndole, esperaba que hiciera alguna pregunta, pero ésta no se produjo por lo que siguió: -Esto se ve incrementado según el número de tomoes, o aspas, que posea el usuario, yendo de uno hasta tres.

-El tuyo no tiene los tomoes característicos de los sharingans, -dijo ella al instante.

-No, aquél día reconociste muy rápido mi mangekyō, -dijo mostrando una sonrisa. –Es una forma superior de sharingan que otorga habilidades especiales diferentes en cada usuario, en mi caso, puedo transportar a personas u objetos a otra dimensión y traerlos de vuelta a voluntad. Te pondré un ejemplo.

Kakashi buscó por el suelo hasta que encontró lo que buscaba. Cogió una piedra con el tamaño suficiente para poder ser lanzada a una distancia considerable sin que supusiese demasiado esfuerzo. Se la entregó a Mara y le dijo que se la lanzase con todas sus fuerzas. Ella le miró extrañado, sopesó la piedra en su mano y esperó a su señal. Kakashi se situó a unos metros de distancia. La miró y asintió preparado.

Mara agarró la piedra con fuerza y la lanzó hacia él tan fuerte y rápido como sus músculos se lo permitían. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos una ligera distorsión en la trayectoria que debía describir la piedra hizo que ésta desapareciera sin más.

-Cuidado, -dijo Kakashi. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Mara sintió un impacto en su espalda cerca del hombro derecho. Cuando miró atrás comprobó que la piedra la había golpeado, mañana luciría un buen moratón en esa zona. De alguna manera había aparecido tras ella mientras seguía la trayectoria.

Mara cogió de nuevo la piedra mientras se sobaba en golpe con la otra mano. Era la misma piedra, tenía esa grieta en uno de los cantos, no había sido un genjutsu ilusorio puesto que le había golpeado de verdad, realmente había sido capaz de transportar la piedra a otro lugar y volver a hacerlo para situarla tras ella.

-Otra vez, -pidió dispuesta a lanzar de nuevo.

-Como quieras, -dijo Kakashi sonriendo bajo su máscara y preparado para hacer de nuevo la técnica. Era obvio que Mara estaba pensando en algo, tenía la media sonrisa en la boca, tendría que estar preparado.

La joven pidió confirmación para lanzar. Llevó el brazo atrás y lanzó la piedra otra vez. Kakashi se concentró en el objetivo pero, para su sorpresa, vio que la roca se dividía en dos, Mara había imbuido con una pequeña parte de chakra la piedra para aprovechar el punto débil de su grieta y que se separa en medio del lanzamiento y, además, cambiar sus velocidades a causa de la deflagración emitida por el calor de su chakra de fuego. Una de las mitades podría absorberla, pero la otra venía justo hacia él. No podía desviar la mirada para saber cuándo alzar el brazo para detener la roca y tampoco podría cubrirse la cabeza porque necesitaba mantener el contacto visual al menos unos segundos más para absorber con su Kamui la otra mitad.

Impacto.

La segunda mitad había golpeado al shinobi en el hombro. Mara se acercó a él con preocupación en el rostro, esperaba que esto no supusiera otra visita al despacho de la Hokage para dar explicaciones por otro ninja herido por ella y que, además, era su supervisor.

-¿Estás bien? ¿No le dirás nada de esto a esa Senju, verdad? Ha sido parte del entrenamiento, -preguntó con inseguridad.

-¡Apártate! –gritó el ente en su cabeza. Esta vez Mara le hizo caso y se desvió hacia la derecha rápidamente. Por su lado pasó la otra mitad de la roca impactando en el suelo a un lado de donde se había encontrado ella antes.

Kakashi asentía satisfecho, no todos los días le ocurría aquello. Mostró una sonrisa bajo la máscara.

-¿Qué? Aprendo rápido, necesitas al menos dos o tres segundos enfocando el objetivo para poder usar tu habilidad y, además, no puedes hacerlo con varios objetivos a la vez o fuera de tu campo visual, ha sido fácil, -dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros restando importancia al asunto.

-Quizá demasiado, mañana deberíamos empezar con la parte de los genjutsus de tortura mental, ya que eres una alumna aventajada, -dijo de manera inocente, aunque sorprendido por la facilidad con que había analizado y contrarrestado su Kamui.

-¿Hablas en serio? –Preguntó Mara con preocupación sin entender el tono bromista de él.

-No, Mara, no voy a torturarte como entrenamiento, -respondió Kakashi. –Deberíamos volver a la aldea, hemos estado todo el día aquí. Me sorprende que no hayas protestado por comida.

A decir verdad, caía la media tarde, el sol empezaba su declive entre las copas de los árboles y, lo cierto era que, no se había quejado por la comida porque la clase magistral sobre el sharingan le había resultado de lo más interesante aunque no había aprendido mucho que no supiera ya, salvo la habilidad de su mangekyō, pero habían disfrutado del día juntos.

Se encaminaron hacia las puertas gigantescas de madera de la Aldea. Cuando llegaron había una pequeña multitud congregada. Al parecer había llegado un visitante inesperado.

Kakashi y Mara se acercaron más. Pudieron descubrir caras conocidas. La primera fue la de la Hokage, junto a ella estaban Gaara, el Kazekage, y sus hermanos, un poco más allá estaban Naruto y Yamato hablando junto a un hombre rubio, alto, musculoso, de piel morena y que hablaba entre rimas. Ninguno de ellos se había dado cuenta de los dos que venían dispuestos a traspasar las puertas.

Mara sacó a Kakashi del camino de un empujón y ocultándose de los demás ojos. Cuando Kakashi fue consciente de la situación uno de los pasajes que había leído recientemente en una de las novelas de Jiraiya le vino a la memoria.

La joven de la historia en cuestión era muy tímida para mostrarse delante de todos y dejar ver su amor por el protagonista al mundo. De manera que se veía a escondidas con su amante. Uno de esos escondites se encontraba en un frondoso bosque. Kakashi imaginaba que ese escondrijo era real y que Jiraiya lo había incluido en la novela habiéndolo conocido y usado de primera mano. La chica tomaba al muchacho de la mano y lo apoyaba contra un árbol, desatando el amor y la pasión entre ellos y…

-¿Me estás escuchando? –Preguntó Mara entre susurros, chasqueando los dedos delante de la cara del shinobi, quien parecía que había caído víctima de un genjutsu, y reteniéndolo con la otra en su pecho apretándolo contra el tronco del árbol. -¡Kakashi!

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué nos has empujado aquí? –Preguntó confundido y con la mente aún puesta en el relato del libro.

-No me estabas escuchando, -dijo enojada y levantó un dedo a modo de amenaza. –Si la Hokage me ve fuera de la aldea estoy segura de que me devolverá a tú ya sabes dónde. Así que vamos a esperar aquí a que se larguen todos, ¿de acuerdo?

Mientras la conversación tenía lugar, ni Mara ni Kakashi se dieron cuenta de que un ojo de arena les estaba observando y que el portador de ese ojo le comunicaba la extraña situación a la Hokage. Ésta se dirigía hacia ellos con paso firme y decidido además de con una vena palpitante en la frente que anunciaba su inminente enfado. De un golpe tumbó el enorme tronco del árbol tras el que se escondían. La acción no tomó de imprevisto a Kakashi, quien se mantenía con su aire taciturno. En cambio, Mara estaba boquiabierta al comprobar el grosor del tronco del árbol que había quebrado de un solo golpe.

-Quiero ahora mismo una explicación para esto, -exigió Tsunade. El corro de personas había llegado hasta donde estaban los tres y se quedaron mirando a la extraña pareja y sacaban cada uno sus propias conclusiones de lo que creían que allí estaba pasando. -¿Tú tienes algo que decir esta vez?

El cerebro de Mara bullía en busca de una respuesta que la sacase del atolladero, pero ninguna le parecía lo suficientemente convincente, por una vez se alegró de que su pelo cubriese su rostro que lo notaba ardiendo, así que, tiró de uno de los clásicos de la literatura que tanto le gustaba a su supervisor, y dijo:

-No es lo que parece, -dijo completamente con las mejillas encendidas y negando con la cabeza.


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas, lamento la tardanza en actualizar. Sólo deciros que no he abandonado la historia ni nada de eso, sólo que debéis ser un poco más pacientes para los nuevos capítulos. Espero que os esté gustando, hacédmelo saber en un review ;-P

 **Capítulo 21**

Se encontraba en la soledad y la oscuridad de lo que llamaba su dormitorio. Una habitación de decoración austera y escasa, tan sólo con lo necesario para dormir y un pequeño baúl donde guardaba sus escasas pertenencias. Era el único lugar y el único momento donde se permitía retirar su máscara. Seguro de que allí nadie le vería el rostro. Estaba dispuesto a dormir, y sólo dormir, nada de sueños húmedos con Kakashi y esa chica como protagonistas y él como mero espectador gritando a una Rin inexistente.

Estaba tumbado sobre su espalda, relajado y con ropa cómoda. Cerró los ojos en busca del sueño reparador que tanto necesitaba pero los recuerdos de aquel sueño húmedo seguían revoloteando en su mente. Los sonidos de un cuerpo chocando con otro, piel con piel, los jadeos, los gemidos… Todo aquello que vio empezaba a provocarle el mismo estado en su entrepierna que cuando despertó aquella mañana.

Se revolvió en la cama pensando, recordando e imaginando cómo habría sido si hubiese cambiado los papeles con Kakashi. Y el problema con su entrepierna creció, al igual que ésta. Tenía que hacer algo con esa situación o no lograría conciliar el sueño. Dirigió su mano izquierda a la cinturilla del pantalón y, tras unos segundos pensando mientras pasaba los dedos por el borde, la introdujo dentro. Empezó a masajearse a él mismo y, como un rayo, las palabras que le dijo la sombra vinieron a él: "Podrás disfrutar de ambas, si ese es tu sueño".

La mente le bullía con las imágenes de su sueño, los cuerpos, la piel, el éxtasis alcanzado y la liberación posterior. Levantó la cabeza para mirarse a sí mismo, quedándose petrificado con lo que sus ojos le hacían ver, inmediatamente, dejó a un lado los movimientos que se autoprofesaba. Agazapada a los pies de su cama estaba de nuevo la chica del sueño mirándole indiscreta con ojos curiosos y divertidos.

Cuando se supo descubierta por su mirada, sonrió de medio lado y mordió su labio inferior de manera pícara. Lentamente, fue levantándose y comenzó a ir hacia él gateando sobre la cama. Pasaba un brazo y una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo. Daba avances cortos, dejando que la piel de sus muslos rozase con la de sus piernas. Con cada leve toque, el calor se instauraba en esa zona provocándole hormigueos desde su entrepierna hasta su estómago, propios de la anticipación de lo que estaba por llegar.

Llegó a su entrepierna, la miró y volvió a mirarle a él pasando la lengua sobre sus dientes. Automáticamente, él se cubrió con sus manos en un gesto infantil y algo avergonzado al saberse en el estado en el que se encontraba. Lo que provocó una suave risa en ella, por alguna razón le gustaba aquella risa. Puso las manos sobre sus brazos y las deslizó hasta los hombros realizando una caricia tierna. Quedó inclinada sobre él, bajo las manos hasta sus costados y depositó un suave beso sobre su pecho, justo donde él creía que, desde hacía mucho, ya no latía nada, pero poco a poco había comenzado a sentir tímidos y leves latidos a lo largo del tiempo provocados por pequeños gestos. Intentó incorporarse para alcanzarla y tratar de atrapar sus labios, pero unas manos pequeñas y suaves sobre sus hombros lo mantuvieron en su sitio sin tener que aplicar demasiada fuerza. Se dejó hacer. Miró hacia arriba para ver de quién eran esas manos.

Rin.

Le sonreía pero no hizo ningún amago de besarle como había hecho en el sueño con Kakashi. Tan sólo se inclinó hacia delante sonriendo zalamera a la otra chica.

La otra joven se había incorporado y se había sentado sobre sus muslos, le había tomado de ambas muñecas para que dejara de cubrirse y había colocado sus manos sobre su cabeza para así acercarse a Rin. Él lo veía todo tumbado bajo ella. Para su sorpresa las dos chicas se besaron entre ellas, saboreándose los labios y la lengua la una a la otra.

Agitó suavemente las muñecas para darle a entender que quería que lo soltara, quería tener libertad de movimiento pero, sobre todo, quería tocarlas tanto si era un sueño como si no. Se incorporó, haciendo que se separaran y le miraran expectantes. Se colocaron una a cada lado de él, sentadas sobre sus piernas a la espera de alguna orden o algún gesto por su parte.

Sabía que debía elegir. Besó primero a Rin con urgencia y demanda, como si se acabara el tiempo. Luego a la otra joven de manera más calmada y tierna, al contrario que con Rin, como si tuviera toda una vida y todo el tiempo del mundo para recrearse en ese beso. Con suavidad, fue la propia Rin quien apartó a un lado a la otra chica, quedando ella a horcajadas sobre él, sin pedir permiso le albergó en su interior y comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo aferrada al cuello de él para sostenerse.

Por su parte, la otra joven trataba de atrapar sus labios en un intento por captar su atención que no estaba dando sus frutos, ya que Rin se había vuelto con él demandante y posesiva. Él intentó tocarla, viendo sus vanos intentos y queriendo hacerla sentir partícipe de su placer en ese momento, pero lo que provocó fue un agarre férreo sobre su mano que intentaba tocarla por parte de Rin para que volviera a depositar su mano sobre sus nalgas.

No le importó, estaba a punto de conseguir su liberación gracias a los movimientos precisos del vaivén de Rin. Imaginó que la otra joven se complacería a sí misma con la imagen de ellos dos. Se recostó sobre su espalda en un intento de imitar la misma postura de Kakashi en su sueño.

La imagen que veían sus ojos era con la que había soñado desde su adolescencia. La de una Rin entregada a él en cuerpo y alma, compartiendo el placer de yacer juntos. La dejaba buscar su propio placer a través de él. Ascendía y descendía sobre sus caderas, provocando esa fricción entre ellos, pero algo en su cabeza le recordaba la imagen de ella haciendo eso mismo con Kakashi, no quería recordar aquello ahora, aunque sabía que el recuerdo no venía de su sueño sino de su anterior vida.

Recordó a la otra chica, decidió recrear su vista en ella. Extendió el cuello hacia atrás en un intento por ver lo que hacía, aunque le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos debido al inminente orgasmo que estaba por venir, a pesar de los pensamientos que le recorrían su mente, y gracias a los gemidos que salían de la boca de Rin que le ayudaban a volver a concentrarse en el placer que le provocaba con sus movimientos. Se forzó a mirarla aprovechando el clímax, pero el gruñido que oyó no salió de su boca, sino de la de la otra joven, relegada a un segundo plano, ahora con un rictus de dolor en su rostro y sus manos sobre su abdomen conteniendo el sangrado de la herida y mirándole con ojos sorprendidos a la par que apenados y confusos.

-¡No! –Gritó él. Lo único que pudo oír a continuación fue una risa maníaca sobre él. Cuando se volvió a mirar a Rin, todavía sobre él, la sombra con la mueca que siempre le acompañaba le cubría la mitad del cuerpo. Pudo ver que en una de sus manos llevaba un kunai manchándole el abdomen con gotas de sangre fresca y le dijo con burla:

-¿Disfrutando de las vistas?

Apartó de él a esa Rin que no dejaba de reír de manera compulsiva y se levantó para tratar de ayudar a la joven herida pero, antes de que pudiera alcanzarla, una distorsión en espiral la hizo desaparecer ante sus ojos.

-¡No! –Fue lo único que alcanzó a repetir.

Despertó otra vez cubierto en sudor y algo más en la entrepierna. Se levantó y se colocó de nuevo su máscara aún con la respiración agitada. Se estaba volviendo loco, la culpa, el dolor, la pena y la soledad lo consumían día tras día y noche tras noche. Se encaminó hacia la ducha para tratar de que esas imágenes y pensamientos desaparecieran, pero sabía que lo único que podría quitar de él eran los restos de un orgasmo cuanto menos poco placentero.

En el suelo tras él surgió una cabeza negra con la misma mueca que la sombra del sueño que seguía sus pasos. Su trabajo estaba siendo más divertido y agradable de lo que había imaginado. Rio para sí y volvió a perderse bajo el suelo tan rápido como había aparecido.


	22. Chapter 22

Muy buenas, aquí os traigo otra actualización y estoy muy contenta porque por fin, se ha roto el hielo de los reviews ^^ Muchas gracias a LuciiChaan y kiki8o, espero que los demás lectores os animéis de decirme lo que os está pareciendo y que lo estéis disfrutando. Los personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Capítulo 22**

Todos los presentes los observaban a la espera de una explicación mejor que un simple "no es lo que parece". Habían terminado por acercarse incluso Naruto, Yamato y el hombre corpulento de piel bronceada.

-Di algo, -susurró Mara mirando a Kakashi, quien parecía mantener la compostura a pesar de las circunstancias mostrando un gesto taciturno típico en él.

-Mi alumna y yo veníamos de un entrenamiento, cuando nos encontramos con que estabais reunidos en la puerta principal de Konoha, -comenzó a relatar el shinobi. –Mi alumna, que es una chica muy responsable, me recordó la prohibición que pesa sobre ella de no ir más allá de las murallas de la aldea. Creyó que si la veías pasaría otra temporada bajo arresto pero, como ves, aprendió la lección y ahora trata de seguir las normas.

Llegados a ese punto de la explicación con cierto tono irónico, la ceja de Tsunade temblaba incapaz de controlar el enfado.

-Por desgracia, yo olvidé la prohibición, -continuó Kakashi. –En realidad, decidí saltármela, ya que es imposible entrenar dentro de las murallas. Gai Maito puede confirmar que estuvimos entrenando con él y Lee.

-¿De verdad va a ser tu alumna, Kakashi? –Dijo Tsunade seria. –Espero que rellenes el papeleo pertinente para ello, de lo contrario esto no se volverá a repetir. Y, si se repite, no habrá explicación que os libre, a ti y a ella, de pasar una buena temporada en el nivel tres. ¿Me he explicado bien?

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el humor de Tsunade cambió, ahora sonreía con amabilidad y se dirigía a los integrantes de la Aldea de la Arena.

-Lamento el espectáculo, Gaara, espero que los informes de nuestros shinobis en los próximos exámenes de ascenso no se vean condicionados por lo sucedido, en la Hoja la disciplina es algo fundamental para nuestros ninjas.

Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza por parte del Kazekage y una simple despedida, los tres de la Arena emprendieron su camino de vuelta a Suna. Sólo quedaron los que pertenecían a la Hoja, Mara y el rubio corpulento.

Todos volvieron al camino, enfilando la entrada principal de la Aldea. Tsunade iba abriendo la marcha marcando un paso rápido en dirección a su despacho, en medio iban Naruto, Yamato y el moreno, quienes iban charlando de tipos de ramen que servían en Ichiraku y, cerrando el grupo, Kakashi y Mara con el rostro aún rojo y a una velocidad más pausada.

-Gracias, otra vez, -murmuró. -¿Cómo que tu alumna?

-Quería esperar a llegar a casa para decírtelo, pero lo cierto es que hice el papeleo el mismo día que llegué de la reunión. Sólo hace falta que tú lo firmes dando tu consentimiento.

-Kakashi, ya te lo dije, mientras esté bajo tu supervisión haré lo que sea necesario para pasar el período de prueba, pero después, aún no sé si voy a quedarme aquí, -dijo con sinceridad.

Antes de que pudiera replicar Yamato se unió a la conversación.

-De hecho, yo os estaba buscando, -empezó. –Quería darte esto, Kakashi.

Extrajo del interior de su chaleco táctico un sobre marrón de documentos que le entregó al otro shinobi.

-No me lo digas, ¿son órdenes de detención sobre mí por algo que no he hecho? –Preguntó Mara en tono mordaz.

-Gracias, Yamato, lo leeré en cuanto llegue, -respondió Kakashi lanzándole una mirada desaprobadora a la muchacha, quien se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco. –Por cierto, ¿qué hace aquí Bee?

-Ha venido para pasar una temporada y entrenar con Naruto, dice que quieren perfeccionar el control de sus Bijuus, -Respondió Yamato observando a Naruto y al llamado Bee conversar entre ellos.

-¿Qué es un Bijuu? –Preguntó Mara confusa. -¿Es algún tipo de técnica?

-¿No sabes qué son los Bijuus?

-No hablaba contigo, Yamato, -volvió a contestarle de manera cortante y volvió el rostro hacia Kakashi. Como un buen sensei, recaía sobre él el deber de enseñar a su alumna. Debía ser cuidadoso a la hora de elegir las palabras y sobre todo de analizar sus reacciones, ya que no dejaba de ser una extranjera de la Lluvia y, además, teniendo en cuenta que el grupo Akatsuki seguía tras los Bijuus y sus Jinchūrikis.

En su interior, Kurōkami estaba más agitado de lo normal, notaba cómo el sello pulsaba sobre su piel apareciendo y desapareciendo continuamente. El olor de dos chakras muy concentrados se clavaban en sus fosas nasales.

-No le corresponde a él decirte lo que es un Bijuu, -dijo con su voz cavernosa dentro de su cabeza. –Yo puedo enseñarte lo que es un Bijuu.

El chakra del ente se arremolinaba en una rápida espiral alrededor del suyo. La agitación se le empezaba a traslucir con una respiración rápida y superficial.

-Cálmate, cálmate, cálmate, -se decía a sí misma y al ente. Notaba el aumento de la concentración de chakra en ella y sentía el ardor bajo la piel que le provocaba el sello completamente visible sobre su piel, lo que le llevó a rodearse la cintura con sus brazos en un intento por sofocarlo.

El aumento del chakra no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los cuatro hombres que se encontraban con ella, por suerte, la Hokage había aumentado el paso desde el principio lo que la situaba ya a bastante más distancia y ajena a lo que estaba ocurriendo. Naruto y Bee se volvieron hacia ella y observaron lo que ocurría. Rápidamente, Bee comprendió lo que estaba sucediendo o, en cualquier caso, podía saber lo que podía pasar en caso de que no calmasen a esa chica.

Se acercó a ella, le colocó las manos sobre los hombros y se inclinó hacia ella para quedar a su altura. Le miraba con ojos desorbitados. La respiración se hacía más rápida y entrecortada. Y el chakra giraba y giraba cada vez más rápido en una espiral sin control en su interior.

-Cierra los ojos, concéntrate en tu propio chakra, -dijo remarcando la palabra "propio". –Tienes que tratar de relajarte, si continuas tan agitada la única manera de hacer que pare será la liberación de parte del chakra para que disminuya.

Mara hizo lo que le pidió, cerró los ojos y trató de controlarse, por desgracia, el estado de agitación de Kurōkami no ayudaba, sumado al hecho de que era uno de los secretos sobre ella que debía guardar a cualquier precio.

-No consigo… -Empezó a hablar pero desistió tenía todos sus esfuerzos puestos en controlar el chakra. Dejó de sostenerse el abdomen, a pesar del sello que casi lo sentía abrasándole la piel bajo la tela de su ropa, y puso las manos en su cabeza, como si así pudiera hacer que todo eso cesara: los olores, los chakras, el sello, el ente.

Bee sabía qué pasaba en su interior, hacía mucho tiempo se había sentido igual, hasta que había conseguido establecer una relación de lo más cordial, incluso amistosa, con el Bijuu sellado en su interior desde que era un niño: Hachibi, el Ocho Colas. Aunque él había llegado a establecer una relación tan cercana como para conocer su nombre, Gyūki.

Los comienzos fueron duros y confusos, la falta de dominio del chakra unido al enorme poder que otorga una de esas bestias, tuvieron como recompensa una vida bajo una perpetua guarda y custodia por parte de los shinobis de su aldea. Por fortuna, cuando se daban estos casos de relativo descontrol podía liberar su chakra en una de las playas cercanas evitando pérdidas humanas y materiales.

-Kakashi, tiene que liberar su chakra, tienes que llevarla a una zona abierta para que lo haga, -dijo Bee con preocupación. –Si no, toda esta zona podría quedar devastada.

-¿Qué? –Dijo entre confundido y preocupado.

-¡Haz lo que te digo! ¡Llévatela! –Gritó Bee. –Muchacha, escúchame, cuando llegues allí tienes que liberar el chakra, ¿me has oído?

Le pareció ver un leve asentimiento, por su parte, Kakashi, sin perder un instante, decidió usar su Kamui, a pesar del desgaste que había tenido durante el entrenamiento, para devolverla a la zona amplia de entrenamiento.

En pocos segundos, la joven desapareció. Los tres se miraron entre sí sin saber qué decir. El primero en hablar fue Kakashi tomando el mando de la situación.

-Volved a la Aldea, no digáis ni una palabra de esto, ¿entendido? –Dijo mirando directamente a Naruto.

-Yo voy contigo, Kakashi sensei, -dijo Naruto.

-No, -respondió tajante y algo brusco con su antiguo alumno.

Dicho esto, salió disparado a través del bosque en línea recta hacia la zona donde habían pasado el día. Esperaba, que fuera lo que fuese lo que le sucedía, se encontrase bien.

Tras unos minutos de carrera un calor abrasador le atravesó. El aire se había vuelto irrespirable. Haciendo casi imposible su avance. Tuvo que refugiarse tras un grueso árbol para evitar el calor sofocante que había hecho acto de presencia.

Poco a poco fue disminuyendo la sensación térmica, lo que le permitió reanudar su camino. Los árboles cada vez iban siendo menos gruesos y con copas menos pobladas, lo que le avisaba de que la linde estaba cerca. Había zonas de hojarasca chamuscada, aunque sin haber llegado a provocar un incendio importante en esa zona. Algunos troncos estaban teñidos de hollín y algunas ramas delgadas aún ardían de manera mortecina.

Por fin alcanzó el final del bosque, la imagen que vio lo dejó plantado como un árbol más de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Todo el suelo estaba carbonizado, en un radio de casi veinte metros, las pocas hierbas que crecían habían sido desintegradas debido al extremo calor. Incluso, algunas piedras estaban fracturadas por la excesiva temperatura a la que habían sido expuestas. Pequeños focos aún ardían diseminados por aquí y por allá. Sin duda, había liberado su chakra haciendo uso de la técnica de Katon. Había logrado liberarlo hacia el cielo para minimizar los daños en un último intento consciente de no destruir nada.

Mara por su parte había aparecido de nuevo en medio de la zona de entrenamiento. Se sabía sola. Tan sólo estaban ella y el ente de su interior que se agitaba provocando todo aquello.

-¡Van a descubrirte! ¡Y van a descubrirme a mí! ¡Lo único que ese vejestorio te pidió es que pasaras desapercibida hasta que volviera! –Gritaba furioso. -¿Y cuál es tu mejor idea? ¡Preguntar por el clan Uchiha! ¡Preguntar por el sharingan de ese shinobi! ¡Y ahora interesarte por las Bestias de Cola!

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, -era lo único que podía decir.

-¿Quieres saber qué es un Bijuu? –Gritaba desde la oscuridad de la sala con suelo acuoso. Ella ahora se veía a sí misma en ese espacio que tan bien conocía ya. Sólo que esta vez ese ente estaba en todas partes y en ninguna a la vez. Su voz retumbaba por todas partes de aquella negrura. Mara giraba sobre sí misma tratando de atisbar algo que le indicara su ubicación.

Nada. Oscuridad.

De pronto, la luz se fue haciendo más brillante, sus ojos llegaban a ver cada vez más allá. Se quedó quieta, estática, en la misma posición. No había nada que ver en su campo visual, por lo que intuyó que estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Quieres saber qué es un Bijuu? –Repitió con voz profunda. –Date la vuelta, niña, y contempla.

-No… -Musitó. No sabía si en ese estado estaba preparada para para hacerlo.

-¡Mírame! –Gritó haciendo que el calor que salía de sus fauces le acariciara la nuca y le erizara los pelos.

-No, así no, -respondió Mara. Su chakra estaba al límite de descontrolarse.

-¡Mírame!

En ese instante, Mara consiguió volver en sí. La piel le ardía por el fluir del chakra sobre ella, conocía esa sensación, tenía que liberarlo ya o las consecuencias podrían ser peor que unos pocos árboles chamuscados. Juntó sus manos sobre el pecho y, a continuación, hizo el sello del caballo para activar su técnica de Katon. Al instante una enorme bola de fuego salió de su boca hacia el cielo como si quisiera competir con el mismísimo sol. Liberaba tanto chakra como podía. Notaba cómo su piel cambiaba el calor del chakra del ente por el calor del propio fuego.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas, llamas que nada tenían que ver con las de aquella primera vez en su magnitud y virulencia, pero igualmente hicieron que recordara todo lo sucedido. Lo único bueno que hubo después de la visión de destrucción fue encontrarse con los ojos de su padre viniendo hacia ella.

Bajó la vista hacia la linde del bosque, una figura se encontraba allí de pie contemplándola en silencio. Le pareció ver una mirada de alivio por encontrarla, no la juzgaba, pero sí trataba de comprenderla. Trataba de descifrarla, de ver a través de ella, en ese momento él daría cualquier cosa por cambiar su sharingan por un byakugan. Se alegraba de verle allí pero hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que hubiese estado allí su padre para consolarla como aquella vez.

Mara estaba en el centro del círculo de destrucción, se volvió hacia donde se encontraba al sentirse observada y vio cómo dos gruesas lágrimas caían de sus ojos y dejaban un surco húmedo en las mejillas manchadas de hollín. Era la primera vez que Kakashi veía esa fragilidad en ella, el miedo, la pena, el sufrimiento, la impotencia, todo reflejado en dos únicas lágrimas sin llanto. Cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Fue el detonante para que él corriera hacia ella.

-¡Mara!

Se acercó corriendo a grandes zancadas, el suelo seguía humeando a cada paso que daba hacia ella. La ceniza se pegaba a sus botas y manchaba su uniforme, podía sentir el calor que emanaba del suelo en sus dedos descubiertos. Llegó junto a ella y sin pensarlo se arrodilló delante de Mara. La cogió de los antebrazos para tratar de descubrirle la cara y verla más de cerca.

-¿Estás bien? –El tono de preocupación por ella en su voz fue lo que provocó que el llanto hiciese acto de presencia. Era un llanto quedo, silencioso y amargo. Kakashi, sin saber por qué, hizo caso a ese instinto que le decía que la abrazase. La rodeó con sus brazos para tratar de darle algo de consuelo.

Poco a poco, tirando suavemente de ella, logró que se pusiera en pie, siguió abrazándola y dejando que se desahogase contra él. No entendía la reacción espontánea que había tenido, ni todo esto que había pasado pero estaba convencido de que ella, en algún momento, se lo diría sin tener que preguntárselo. Sentía como si estuviese dentro de un horno, el calor del suelo, el calor de ella contra su pecho y el aire caliente rozándole la parte de su rostro expuesta hacían que el sudor se hiciera presente en su frente. Decidió prolongar el contacto tan cercano del abrazo hasta que ella quisiera, frotaba su espalda con suavidad para tratar de consolarla. El pelo negro como el suelo que ahora pisaban, le rozaba el dorso de sus manos, era suave e invitaba al tacto. Su aroma también llegó a su nariz debido a la extrema cercanía entre ellos, a pesar del olor a quemado que había flotando en el aire, era agradable y se permitió a sí mismo aspirarlo.

Tras varios minutos así abrazados, ella se separó y limpió las lágrimas con sus manos en un intento mal disimulado de aparentar serenidad y entereza.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, -dijo con la voz tomada por el llanto. –Lamento todo por lo que te estoy haciendo pasar. Ojalá nunca me hubieses traído aquí.

-¿Por qué dices eso? Estás bien aquí, -contestó Kakashi poniéndole ambas manos a cada lado de la cara y pasando sus pulgares para quitar los restos de lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas. –No ha pasado nada, no hay que lamentar daños, nadie ha salido herido.

-Pero…

-Mara, escúchame, lo que ha ocurrido se debe a un mal control momentáneo de tu chakra, nada más, -dijo Kakashi con suavidad y restándole cierta importancia. –Sólo necesitas algo de práctica y entrenamiento para mejorar el control, sea lo que sea lo que provoque ese estallido, porque imagino que no podrás decírmelo abiertamente, ¿verdad? –Dijo con una leve sonrisa bajo la máscara para tranquilizarla y hacerle saber que todo seguía como antes. -¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió.

-Ahora sí, parece que se ha calmado, -contestó sorbiendo por la nariz. –Supongo que tendrás que contarle todo esto a la Hokage.

-Bueno, creo que si tú puedes tener tus secretos yo también puedo tener los míos, -dijo de manera cómplice. –No diré nada.

-Gracias, -susurró secando los últimos restos de humedad de sus mejillas.

-Vamos, volvamos a casa, necesitas una ducha, parece que te has caído dentro de una chimenea, -dijo Kakashi con sorna para animarla. Mara mostró un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios pero que no llegó a sus ojos, enrojecidos por las lágrimas y todavía vidriosos.

Juntos se encaminaron de nuevo hacia la Aldea. Cambiaron la ruta hacia la casa de Kakashi, tomaron calles más solitarias y algo apartadas para evitar cruzarse con miradas indeseadas y tener que dar explicaciones de su aspecto.

Entraron en el domicilio. Mara se adentró hasta la que era su habitación y sin cruzar palabra se internó en el baño. Kakashi dejó sobre la mesa el sobre que le había entregado Yamato, en su interior estaba la futura prueba de fuego para ella por deseo expreso de la Hokage. Tendría que esperar al momento idóneo para entregárselo.


	23. Chapter 23

¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? ^^. Espero que la estés disfrutando tanto como yo escribiéndola. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

 **Capítulo 23**

Estaba de pie en una de las calles principales de la Aldea de la Lluvia que tan bien conocía. Había gente paseando inmersa en sus quehaceres. Todos portaban las mismas ropas oscuras típicas de esa aldea. Mujeres, hombres y niños las llevaban como si de un uniforme se tratara. Todo demasiado igual, nada destacaba, incluso las fachadas de los edificios eran de colores similares, así como el agua de los canales que los circundaban era oscura.

Continuaba mirando a las personas con las que se cruzaba quizá buscando a alguien. De entre la multitud destacaba un punto naranja, parado, estático frente a ella en medio de la calle que captó su atención rápidamente. Se miraron y comenzaron a avanzar el uno hacia el otro despacio hasta situarse a tan sólo un par de metros de distancia. Ella contemplaba el llamativo agujero que se adentraba bajo la máscara naranja. En otro momento habría sonreído pero en ese tan sólo se mantuvo seria y frunció un poco el ceño, contrariada por el encuentro.

El enmascarado la llamó por su nombre esperando alguna reacción por su parte que no llegó. Intentó avanzar hacia ella para recortar la distancia pero, antes de que pudiera echar a andar un solo paso, a su lado apareció el ninja de pelo plateado y ojo cubierto.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó desinteresado mientras colocaba un brazo sobre los hombros de ella con gesto protector.

Ella volvió la vista al frente para mirar de nuevo al anaranjado enmascarado. El de la máscara veía sus ojos escudriñarle de arriba abajo antes de responder a ese maldito ninja que se tomaba la libertad de tratarla con demasiada cercanía.

-Ahora, no es nadie, -respondió como una sentencia.

Acto seguido el shinobi y ella se desviaron de su camino girando hacia la izquierda dejando al enmascarado allí quieto, en pie, con sus emociones ocultas tras la máscara y la losa de aquella sentencia pesando sobre su pecho como si de una roca enorme se tratara.

Despertó agitada y se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo su corazón latir con rapidez. Tan pronto como había despertado había olvidado el sueño que la traía en ese estado. Pasó las manos por el rostro para serenarse. Expulsó una bocanada de aire y volvió a tumbarse en la cama tratando de recordar qué había soñado. Fue un intento inútil.

Miró por la ventana, no entraba nada de luz por ella, por lo que dedujo de debía ser muy temprano. Sabía que una vez que se despertaba no se volvería a quedar dormida, por lo que decidió levantarse y comenzar a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Kakashi. Sabía que era un shinobi madrugador, por lo que tendría poco tiempo.

Se incorporó de la cama y se dirigió al baño. Se lavó la cara en un intento por aclarar la mente y tratar de forzarse a recordar el sueño. Fue inútil. Salió en dirección a la cocina con pasos silenciosos pero, antes de llegar, el sobre de Yamato sobre la mesa llamó su atención.

Dudó sobre si debía abrirlo y mirar su contenido o pasar de largo. Al igual que con las cajas de recuerdos del armario, no pudo refrenar el impulso y abrió el sobre con cuidado. Por suerte, no estaba sellado. Sacó de su interior varios pliegos. Ojeó el primero por encima, no eran más que datos personales. Pasó al siguiente. En éste se preguntaba por notas académicas y misiones realizadas con un equipo. Pasó al tercer pliego. Era un cuestionario sobre problemas médicos. El cuarto era un formulario con un membrete oficial de la oficina de la Hokage, firmado y sellado, con un espacio en blanco para escribir un nombre. Se paró a leerlo con detenimiento. Era un permiso para presentarse a los exámenes de ascenso a genin, chūnin y jōnin.

Volvió a meter todos los pliegos en el sobre dejando sobre la mesa el último. Respiró hondo y buscó algo con qué escribir, no quería pensar demasiado en lo que iba a hacer. Cuando encontró un lápiz haciendo de separador dentro de uno de los libros que había por la estancia, se sentó en la silla frente al pliego y apoyó la punta para escribir.

La primera parte era fácil, sólo tenía que escribir su nombre: _Mara_ , puso con caligrafía sencilla y clara. Ahora venía la segunda parte y la más complicada, su apellido. No podía poner el de verdad y tampoco podía dejar el registro vacío, así que optó por lo que le pareció la mejor opción. Volvió a coger el lápiz y comenzó a escribir. Rápidamente, las letras iban fluyendo. Cuando terminó contempló el resultado final.

 _Mara Hatake_

Lo enrolló y llamó a uno de los halcones que usaban en la aldea para llevar y traer documentos, había visto a uno de los ninjas del campo de entrenamiento hacerlo. El animal sostuvo el rollo entre las garras y salió volando de nuevo en dirección a la torre de la Hokage.

Cogió el sobre y lo rompió en varios trozos que incineró con un pequeño katon por una de las ventanas. Tan sólo unos pocos trozos chamuscados que el viento se encargaría de esparcir quedaron como prueba de lo que había hecho.

Volvió a encaminar sus pasos hacia la cocina, el hambre hacia estragos en ella, achacó a ello el comportamiento anterior. No estaba segura de en qué se estaba metiendo pero ya lo había hecho y no había vuelta atrás.

Comenzó abriendo el refrigerador y echando un vistazo, no se decidía por qué alimentos coger, así que optó por preparar primero el tan necesitado café. Se fijó en la cafetera que estaba sobre la encimera y junto a ésta había una pequeña radio de un modelo antiguo. Encendió la radio y bajó el volumen para tratar de no despertar a Kakashi. Giró a derecha e izquierda la rueda para tratar de sintonizar alguna emisora local, pero el trasto sólo captaba ruido blanco en el dial, frunció el ceño y usó un truco que le enseñó un buen amigo de la Aldea de la Lluvia. Golpeó la zona superior de aparato con un golpe seco con la palma de la mano abierta e, inmediatamente, la música empezó a sonar con claridad.

-Nunca falla, -dijo sonriendo para sí.

Era una canción muy conocida, con un ritmo que invitaba al baile y un estribillo pegadizo. Al principio, empezó siguiendo el ritmo con la cabeza mientras abría y cerraba cajones y armarios en busca de los ingredientes que necesitaba. Luego pasó a unos leves contoneos y a mover la boca como si cantara. Cuando tuvo todo preparado sólo quedaba esperar a que el pan se tostara, mientras tanto, el ligero contoneo se había convertido en un baile en toda la extensión de la palabra y el movimiento de los labios en un mantra repitiendo el estribillo con un tono de voz bajo para tratar de no despertar al otro inquilino de la casa.

Justo antes de finalizar la canción sonó un pequeño clic, indicando que el pan estaba listo. Sacó las tostadas sin miedo a quemarse y las colocó sobre un plato, cogió su taza de café negro y humeante y se giró hacia la puerta. La visión que tuvo la hizo detenerse, paralizada como si de una estatua se tratara, su boca se abrió a modo de sorpresa y el rostro se le incendió de la vergüenza.

En el umbral de la puerta estaba un Kakashi nada somnoliento observándola con ambos ojos a la vista y una sonrisa bajo la media máscara característica.

Se había despertado de su sueño ligero al oír leves golpes. Sospechó que su alumna y aún supervisada ya estaba despierta y esperaba que no estuviera haciendo nada malo. Decidió levantarse y ver qué sucedía.

Cuando salió de su habitación comenzó a oír con más claridad una música pegadiza y una voz que ya le resultaba familiar cantando lo que parecía ser el estribillo de la canción, la letra de la cual sonaba como si el mismo Jiraiya la hubiese escrito. Llevaba el protector de su ojo todavía en la mano y, cuando vio la escena en su cocina, se alegró de no habérselo puesto. El contoneo de sus caderas había hecho que la camiseta ajustada de entrenamiento se le subiera a la cintura, dejando a la vista esa franja de piel blanca a la vista, más abajo se encontraban sus glúteos redondos que se movían con cada golpe de cadera que ella daba durante su baile, y la visión de sus piernas moviéndose al son de la canción. Sus muslos hacían contraste con la negrura de su pantalón y se dirigían hacia el suelo formando esas torneadas piernas hasta finalizar en esos pies que la sostenían firme, altanera y orgullosa. No lo olvidaría gracias a su sharingan. Se quedó de pie contemplándola sin hacer ruido para no sacarla de su trance.

Al parecer, cuando se sabía sola y a salvo de miradas era capaz de relajarse de esa perenne tensión que parecía tener siempre, y de disfrutar de esos pequeños momentos. Y de paso hacerle disfrutar regalándole esas visiones.

-¡Ninja pervertido! –Se reprendió mentalmente a sí mismo.

Un clic lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la tostadora había cumplido su función, antes de que pudiera reaccionar Mara ya se había dado la vuelta y estaba frente a él con el plato y la taza en sus manos, la cara roja capaz de competir con su sharingan en tono e intensidad y la boca abierta en un gesto de sorpresa absoluta. Tras varios segundos mirándose sin decir nada, Kakashi decidió romper el hielo de esa incómoda situación para ella.

-Buenos días, -saludó con una sonrisa mal disimulada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? –Preguntó sin hacer un intento por moverse. Kakashi seguía sonriendo, esta vez abiertamente bajo su máscara, y ella lo veía hacerlo a través de la misma. Por último, se fijó en que su sharingan estaba a la vista.

-El suficiente para ver que bailas muy bien, -dijo son sorna para hacerla rabiar de buena mañana. Mara seguía seria. –Incluiré en tu informe para la Hokage que cantas y bailas, lo pondré en cualidades junto a tu potente chakra de fuego.

-¿No hablas en serio, verdad? –Dijo preocupada. –No le irás a decir de este incidente nunca nada a nadie, ¿verdad?

-Yo no airearé tus dotes de bailarina a cambio de este estupendo desayuno que has preparado, -dijo de manera relajada mientras cogía el plato y la taza de café de sus manos. –Ah, y ya que me debes una por guardar el secreto de lo de ayer, hoy entrenaremos ese chakra tuyo.

-Pero…

-Nada de pero, última oferta, la tomas o la dejas, -dijo imitando las palabras que ella le dijo a Tsunade y sonriendo al verla debatirse. -¿Qué me dices? Desayuno y entrenamiento a cambio de mi silencio.

-Hecho, -respondió Mara dándole la espalda y comenzando otra vez el proceso para procurarse otro desayuno.

Varios minutos después se dirigió hacia la mesa a la que estaba sentado Kakashi terminando el café. Se sentó junto a él aún roja por la vergüenza sin querer mirarle. Dejó que su pelo formara una cortina protectora y comenzó a comer. Miraba de reojo de vez en cuando a Kakashi que la miraba en busca de la manera de decirle algo sin encontrar el cómo hacerlo.

-Mara, ¿has visto un sobre grande y marrón? El que me entregó Yamato ayer, -dijo tras el rápido escrutinio.

Ella sabía que se refería al sobre que había hecho desaparecer pero decidió negarlo moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

-No importa, le diré que me consiga otro, -dijo algo preocupado. -¿Has terminado? Prepárate, vamos a ir a la zona de entrenamiento.

Mara se dirigió a la que era su habitación cambió su atuendo por uno completo de ninja. Por último, se miró al espejo y resopló pensando en el entrenamiento que le esperaba. Cerró los ojos y se dirigió al ente, que desde lo sucedido en la entrada de la aldea no se había dejado sentir. Quizá mejor así si iba a tener que usar el chakra.

-Espero que te comportes, Bijuu, sea lo que sea lo que signifique, -dijo con una voz seria y dura. –Me debes una explicación. Cuando decidas dejar de estar molesto conmigo espero que hablemos sobre lo sucedido, Kurōkami.

De su interior se dejó notar un gruñido molesto. La espiral de chakra que solía sentir girando alrededor del suyo con fuerza, ahora mismo, no era más que unas débiles lenguas de un fuego negro a punto de extinguirse.

-Sigues sin querer hablar, bien, yo tampoco quiero hablar, -dijo a su imagen reflejada en el espejo sabiendo que le oiría. De nuevo un gruñido aburrido por respuesta.


	24. Chapter 24

Muy buenas, aquí os traigo una nueva actualización, espero que os esté gustando. Ya sabéis los personajes no me pertenecen. Ahora a leer.

 **Capítulo 24**

Habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento de nuevo, con la amenaza de Tsunade pendiendo sobre sus cabezas. Mara estaba convencida de que Tsunade cumpliría con su amenaza de encerrarla si la encontraba fuera de los límites de la aldea. En cambio, Kakashi, no parecía en absoluto preocupado.

El suelo y alrededores continuaban como lo habían dejado el día anterior, chamuscado y teñido de negro, prueba del katon que había desatado durante su locura transitoria. Continuaron andando hasta llegar a una zona donde comenzaba a crecer de nuevo hierba al otro extremo de la zona.

Cuando Kakashi encontró aceptable el lugar para entrenar se volvió hacia Mara que le seguía de cerca sin hablar.

-Bien, creo que podemos comenzar, -dijo enfrentándola. –Puedes elegir: genjutsu o meditación.

-¿Genjutsu? ¿Meditación? Creía que íbamos a tratar de hacer que controlara mi chakra para evitar otro incidente como ese, -dijo señalando la zona oscurecida.

-Ambos tienen que ver con el control del chakra, -respondió Kakashi. –Ahora, elige.

La idea del genjutsu era tentadora para Mara, teniendo en cuenta que su oponente contaba con un sharingan, pero no quería arriesgarse a dejar que se entrometiera en su mente y averiguara algunas cosas.

-De acuerdo, entonces meditación, -contestó tras pensarlo.

-Buena elección, -dijo Kakashi sentándose en el suelo y haciendo un gesto para que ella le imitara. Se sentaron uno frente a otro con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta. Antes de que Kakashi pudiera indicarle la posición de las manos ella ya las había colocado sobre sus rodillas y unido sus dedos pulgar y corazón. –Veo que ya has hecho esto antes. Bien, pasaremos a la lección número dos. Añadiremos algo de dificultad.

Inmediatamente el shinobi cambió la posición de sus manos hasta entrelazarlas como un cuenco delante de su vientre, entre ellas se formó una pequeña bola de chakra eléctrico que chasqueaba cada vez que un pequeño rayo se alejaba del centro de la misma.

-Observa, tienes que mantener el chakra visible y estable el mayor tiempo posible, -explicó el ninja. –Esto te ayudará a canalizarlo mejor cuando sientas que se acumula. Inténtalo.

Mara asintió. Llevó sus manos delante de su boca, hizo el sello del caballo para liberar su Katon, se concentró y antes de que pudiera liberarlo Kakashi la detuvo apartándose a un lado.

-¡¿Qué ibas a hacer?! –Gritó. –Podrías quemarme si liberas con demasiada intensidad.

-¿No has dicho que mantenga el chakra visible? Mi chakra es de fuego y así es como lo libero, -respondió contrariada. –Además, no iba a quemarte.

Kakashi se movió a un lado de ella para evitar estar en frente en caso de que una llamarada se saliese de control. Al ver el cambio de posición la joven puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a concentrarse. El ninja la observó con los ojos cerrados haciendo el acopio de chakra en su pecho, la imagen de Obito de niño tratando de realizar una bola de fuego en las pruebas de la Academia se le vino a la mente, al principio no eran más que unas pocas lenguas de fuego que no suponían peligro alguno para nadie, cuando logró perfeccionarlo era una temible espiral de fuego que calcinaba todo a su paso, al igual que la de ella.

Mara liberó una pequeña porción de chakra soplando sobre los dedos índice que hacían el sello, en la punta de éstos una llama permanecía como si de una vela se tratara. Mantuvo el sello y poco a poco fue descendiendo las manos hasta colocarlas frente a su pecho manteniendo el sello y la llama intactos.

-Bien, ahora mantenla todo lo que puedas, -dijo Kakashi volviendo a usar su chakra eléctrico. –Trata de no desconcentrarte.

La concentración no era un problema, el gasto de chakra no era un problema, ni siquiera la posición era un problema. El problema era el momento que el ente había decidido salir de su letargo atraído por la corriente de chakra.

-¿Tratando de mejorar el control, niña? –Rió. –Esto no funciona así, este entrenamiento no te valdrá para nada.

-Ahora no, -dijo ella. Sabía que estaba en ese lugar de suelo acuoso. Incluso en su interior mantenía la postura y la llama visible gracias a la concentración. Ante la negativa de ella para hablar, el ente empezó a despertar su, hasta entonces mortecino, chakra alrededor del de ella. La espiral negra volvía a girar sobre el suyo mezclándose y girando de manera armoniosa.

En la llama visible de su yo externo, ligeras volutas negras aparecían entre los tonos anaranjados. Kakashi sintió el aumento de chakra y abrió los ojos. La chica no se había movido ni un milímetro de su posición, contempló el chakra y lo que pareció ser una ilusión se vio confirmado cuando miró con su sharingan, en la llama había dos chakras diferentes, el suyo mayoritariamente y otro que se colaba como un goteo lento pero incesante.

En el interior de ella, lo que en el exterior no era más que un goteo, ahora era una película oscura que la cubría por todo el cuerpo. La llama que mantenía era completamente negra salvo la punta de la flama que mantenía el color naranja característico.

-Para, esto no tiene gracia, se va a dar cuenta, -dijo con enfado al ente.

-Quieres aprender a controlar el chakra, pues prueba a intentarlo con el mío, -dijo el ente retándola. Realmente, seguía enfadado con ella. Nunca le había preguntado por lo que era y pretendía que un ninja del tres al cuarto le dijera qué era un bijuu. –Esto es sólo una pequeña parte.

El sudor comenzaba a hacerse visible por el esfuerzo. Trató de canalizar el chakra del ente hacia sus dedos para que saliese y se quemase sobre ellos. El flujo aumentaba y sabía que si no quería volver a perder el control debía aumentar el flujo y el tamaño en la llama.

Kakashi seguía contemplando las manos de ella, la llama había aumentado de tamaño y la base que estaba en contacto con sus dedos se había vuelto de un rojo oscuro.

-Nada mal, -dijo Kurōkami. –Hagamos esto más interesante.

El chakra aumentó de pronto haciendo que ella se agitara como si de un latigazo se tratara. La corriente empezaba a ser inestable como si de remolinos en un río se tratara. No se había dado cuenta pero a su espalda, la película negra que la cubría había adoptado la forma de una cola y junto a ésta, otra empezaba a formarse pugnando por salir.

-Dos colas y el sello roto, no esperaba menos de ti, niña, -dijo el ente ahora tumbado delante de ella, sabía que no iba a abrir los ojos para no perder la concentración. El aliento cálido rozó el rostro de Mara, el calor hizo que aumentara el chakra de nuevo, los remolinos de antes ahora se habían transformado en rápidos difíciles de sortear.

Tras ella una tercera cola se formaba y las dos anteriores ondeaban orgullosas. La llama sobre sus manos aumentó de tamaño ardiendo completamente negra. En el exterior, Kakashi contemplaba asustado la ligera transformación que había sufrido el chakra de la punta de sus dedos y la apariencia de Mara. Sus dedos estaban más afilados y las uñas parecían garras. Tenía la nariz arrugada y su labio superior levantado y temblaba por la concentración. Entre ellos podía ver sus dientes caninos más marcados y algo más largos de lo habitual.

-Mara… -Llamó con suavidad. No se movió.

En el interior de Mara, la lucha por el control del chakra era ardua. El ente sabía que estaba al límite y que el sello no haría nada bien en el estado en el que estaba. Decidió retirar su chakra de golpe cuando se percató de los cambios de apariencia de ella. El vacío que le provocó hizo que perdiera la concentración abriendo los ojos de golpe y con la respiración agitada. Volvía a ver la negrura delante de ella.

-Eso ha sido increíble, tenía tanto chakra que podría hacer cualquier cosa, -dijo mirando sus manos de nuevo normales. La pátina oscura había desaparecido sobre ella, así como, las tres colas de su espalda.

-Esa es sólo una parte de mi chakra, niña, -dijo Kurōkami a su espalda. –Eso solo es una parte de un bijuu. Si el sello estuviese completo podríamos continuar y ver hasta dónde puedes manejarlo.

-Podríamos seguir practicando, -dijo ella ahora que notaba que de nuevo había mejorado la relación con el ente.

-No, ese shinobi ya ha visto demasiado, tu cuerpo ha sufrido ligeros cambios externos, -dijo el ente molesto. –No volveremos a hacer esto hasta que ese vejestorio arregle el sello.

Dicho esto, Mara oyó su nombre y volvió en sí. Abrió los ojos negros contemplando la linde del bosque como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía. Luego miró sus manos, estaban igual que siempre. Oyó de nuevo su nombre de una voz que surgía a su lado, recordó que estaba ahí con Kakashi. Se volvió a mirarle, su rostro estaba entre asustado y confuso, su sharingan estaba visible y parecía mirarla en busca de algo.

-Mara, ¿te encuentras bien? –Preguntó temeroso. Ella asintió y sonrió de medio lado para tratar de tranquilizarlo. –Me ha parecido ver algo extraño. Tu llama se volvió negra por completo y…

-A veces ocurre, la combustión no es buena y hace que la llama cambie, -explicó no muy convencida de que le valiese como excusa.

-Pero, yo he visto… -Empezó de nuevo Kakashi, no podía presionar y exigir una respuesta, pero tampoco hallaba la manera de hacer que ella le explicara lo sucedido. –Has controlado muy bien tu chakra. Llevamos aquí bastante tiempo, deberíamos volver.

Se levantó y se encaminó en dirección a la Aldea esperando que ella le siguiera. Cuando se alejó unos metros ella se levantó y comenzó a andar tras él. Al parecer, había sucedido algo que había creado una brecha en la confianza entre ellos. Él sabía que ella le había mentido, y ella sabía que debía seguir mintiéndole. Continuaron la caminata en silencio manteniendo la distancia.

-Kakashi, -llamó, haciendo que el ninja se detuviera. -No sé qué has visto o lo que has creído ver, pero…

-No puedes hablar de ello, ¿verdad? –Se adelantó a ella antes de que pudiera terminar la frase frunciendo el ceño. –Mara, los enigmas empiezan a cansarme y a la Hokage también. Intento ser paciente, darte tu espacio, que te tomes tu tiempo y que lo hagas a tu manera, pero empieza a ser necesario dar explicaciones.

-¿Crees que me gusta tener que hablar entre enigmas? ¿Eligiendo las palabras? –Contraatacó tensando los hombros y elevando el tono de su voz. –Soportando que todos intentéis sonsacarme información con preguntas inocentes.

-¿Qué puede ser tan malo en ti para tener que ocultarlo, Mara? –Preguntó Kakashi acercándose de nuevo a ella y mirándola de manera intimidante con su sharingan.

-Te prometo que responderé a todo lo que quieras cuando llegue el momento, -respondió con seguridad.

-¿A todo? ¿Lo que sea?

Asintió.

-¿Cuándo será ese momento? –Preguntó consciente de que la respuesta a esa pregunta sería seguramente una evasiva pero, para su sorpresa, no lo fue. Mara lo miró a los ojos con el único suyo a la vista y puso una fecha.

-Cuando mi padre vuelva, lo comprenderás todo, no necesitarás el sharingan para escudriñarme, te lo prometo, -dijo volviendo a caminar hacia la entrada de Konoha.

La contempló caminar entre el campo de entrenamiento devastado, dejó que se alejara algo cabizbaja y con el pelo movido por el viento que empezaba a soplar agitando también las copas de los árboles. Todo lo que la envolvía era un halo de misterio, ese chakra, su padre, su nombre, de dónde venía y a dónde iría.

Suspiró a través de la máscara, el tiempo se acababa y aún no tenía claro si pensaba quedarse en la aldea y, al parecer, no era el mejor momento de plantearle la posibilidad. Tal y como estaban saliendo las cosas era probable que saliese huyendo nada más reunirse con su padre y no volviese a verla, algo que por alguna extraña razón no quería plantearse como posibilidad.

La irrupción de esa joven en su vida había supuesto una inyección de aire fresco, una manera de salir de la rutina que se había impuesto desde que dejó de entrenar con el grupo siete a Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke. Sin duda era un reto lidiar con su carácter y sus arranques de ira, por no hablar del frágil control de chakra del que hacía gala a veces, pero era una compañía agradable, sobre todo, si le deleitaba con esos bailes como el de su cocina, la visión de su cuerpo relajado mientras dormía o ser una buena oponente como en los entrenamientos que habían realizado.

Algo empezaba a no ir bien, algo le angustiaba al pensar que todo eso podía desaparecer tan rápido como apareció ella aquel día en el bosque cercano de Konoha. Sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y comenzó a andar en pos de ella, quien ya le sacaba una ligera ventaja.


	25. Chapter 25

Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar. Dicho esto, los personajes no son míos. Y espero que disfrutéis leyendo el siguiente capítulo.

 **Capítulo 25**

Bajo tierra los sonidos llegan amortiguados y distantes. En cambio, los gritos llegaban a sus sensibles oídos de manera casi diáfana a través del eco de los corredores que comunicaban las diferentes galerías entre sí. La tranquilidad y el silencio de ese lugar se había visto alterado por los gritos de dolor del anciano que yacía, desde hacía días, en la cama de la sala de investigación de su señor Orochimaru. Tan sólo cesaban cuando su maestro iba a inspeccionar los avances que realizaba en el sujeto de pruebas.

La situación empezaba a cansarle e incomodarle. Admiraba la dedicación de su maestro y aún más la entrega del anciano. Mientras tanto él se había dedicado a conseguir los cuerpos que le había ordenado su maestro. La tarea de conseguir dos voluntarios de entre los prisioneros que allí se encontraban había sido fácil, con la promesa de permitirles salir de ahí casi se los había tenido que quitar de encima. En cambio, el cometido de encontrar los cuerpos en concreto que quería usar Orochimaru para el jutsu fue lo más complicado de todo eso.

Había tenido que ser extremadamente discreto para no ser descubierto, lo que casi le sucede por no prestar atención a un guardia demasiado curioso, lo que le llevó a tener que eliminarlo y deshacerse del cadáver en un río cercano. No lo lamentaba por el pobre diablo. Había cubierto sus huellas por completo y, difícilmente, se darían cuenta de que faltaban unos cuantos huesos de los cuerpos de sus respectivos mausoleos.

Se dirigió hacia el origen de los gritos, ahora tan sólo parecían un quejido lastimero. Orochimaru debía de haber parado la tortura de infundir esa sustancia en el organismo del viejo.

Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió de lo que vio. Como si de un jutsu ilusorio se tratara, en la cama donde se encontraba el viejo la última vez que estuvo allí, ahora se encontraba un hombre mucho más joven, su rostro apenas mostraba las arrugas de los estragos del tiempo. El pelo estaba casi negro por completo, el tórax antes huesudo y casi hundido estaba fuerte, musculado y definido, al igual que los brazos, aunque éstos mostraban verdugones violáceos a todo lo largo provocados por la infusión de la sustancia en sus venas.

-Parece que la fórmula va dando sus resultados, os felicito, mi señor Orochimaru, -elogió Kabuto cuando entró y se acercó al lecho. –No parece el mismo que llegó aquí hace unos días.

El que fuera anciano abrió los ojos y alzó ligeramente una de sus manos atadas, tanto como le permitió la sujeción, y comprobó que lo que decía era verdad. Sus manos ya no eran huesudas y ajadas ahora eran fuertes y las sentía capaces de blandir un arma pesada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Kabuto, -contestó Orochimaru con una sonrisa burlona, los buenos resultados lo tenían de muy buen humor desde hacía días. –Sería mejor ir buscando un nombre para llamarle, el de Anciano o Vejestorio ya no le hacen justicia.

La mirada desafiante que le lanzó desde el lecho hizo que se pensara dos veces el hacer bromas con su sujeto, lástima que no compartiera su buen humor gracias al tratamiento recibido, aunque imaginaba que tras días de sufrimiento el carácter puede agriarse.

-¿Qué te parece Eien? –Preguntó satisfecho de la sugerencia. El hombre yaciente lo meditó unos segundos, sonrió de medio lado y agregó:

-¿Eterno? –Una carcajada se formó en su garganta, aunque no la dejó salir. Asintió indicando que el nombre le era de su agrado. -¿Cuándo acabará el proceso?

-Muy pronto, Eien, te lo prometo, casi has completado el ciclo, tan sólo hay que infundir unas cuantas sesiones más para fijar los resultados y hacerlos permanentes, de lo contrario, con el uso del chakra podría consumirse muy pronto y volverías al estado anterior. Tus células implantadas ayudan bastante al proceso de fijación, -explicó Orochimaru. Mientras daba su explicación colocaba la siguiente bolsa y el líquido comenzaba a fluir hacia su interior. –Antes de sumirte de nuevo en el infierno del dolor, deberías saber que mi ayudante ha encontrado los cuerpos, y ya tenemos todo lo necesario. Estoy seguro de que se alegrarán de verte.

Una carcajada irónica salió de la boca llena de colmillos afilados de Orochimaru e, inmediatamente, los gritos contenidos de Eien empezaron a tratar de escapar de entre los suyos.

En otro lugar alejado, en completa soledad, el enmascarado se paseaba por el lugar donde una vez había vuelto a ser feliz. Si se concentraba, en medio de todo ese silencio, podía escuchar a Deidara gritando amenazas sobre hacerla explotar en mil pedazos y a ella gritándole aún más amenazas de vuelta sin amedrentarse ni siquiera un poco. Podía recordar el tintineo de las monedas de Kakuzu recontando sus ganancias del día y a ella tratando de birlar alguna moneda en un descuido, le gustaba arriesgar. El recuerdo de los gruñidos de Kisame asustándola con su aspecto cuando era una cría le hizo sonreír bajo la máscara. Borró la sonrisa cuando recordó la afinidad entre ella e Itachi, forjada durante los entrenamientos de ninjutsu y genjutsu, nunca supo del infierno por el que la hizo pasar, pero ella nunca se quejó ni le guardó rencor, sino más bien una cierta admiración que rozaba la devoción. Por no hablar de la cercanía que sentía con Nagato y su mutuo interés en todos esos aparatos tecnológicos que ambos parecían manejar a la perfección, el hecho de que ese saco de huesos tuviera el rinnegan en su mirada no parecía importarle ni amedrentarla a la hora de pasar horas y horas con él. El recuerdo de Nagato e Itachi con ella era lo más parecido a los celos que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. El resto de los que allí se encontraban la toleraban, cada uno a su manera, aunque no se implicaban con ella de la misma manera que ellos.

Por último, pensó en sí mismo, ¿en qué punto se encontraba él? Nunca le gritó como a Deidara. Nunca trató de robarle como a Kakuzu. Nunca la asustó como Kisame, a pesar de su inquietante máscara naranja de un solo ojo. Nunca la entrenó como Itachi. Nunca se sentó a mirar esas pantallas como lo hizo Nagato.

Él tan sólo fue quien hundió, sin saber cómo o por qué, el kunai en su vientre, aunque trató de desviarlo en el último momento de cordura, el cuchillo siguió hacia su cuerpo y se enterró en él casi sin esfuerzo. Se miró la mano enguantada con la que había cometido aquella atrocidad. La cerró con fuerza en un puño y golpeó una pared cercana para liberar la frustración que le habían traído esos recuerdos.

Sus pasos le habían llevado hasta su habitación, aún decorada con algunos toques infantiles, y el golpe había provocado que un tablón con fotografías colgadas se agitase como protesta. Cada centímetro de su superficie estaba ocupado por una imagen, tenía que reconocer que ese Deidara sabía plasmar los mejores momentos cuando no estaba intentando hacerlos explotar, pero jamás reconocería abiertamente su arte. Comenzó a repasar las imágenes una a una.

En una de ellas se podía ver a una niña de pelo negro enmarañado con las manos y la cara llenas de salsa de tomate mirando entre risueña y sorprendida hacia un lado, no esperaba que la encontrasen así.

En otra se la podía ver de pie, muy sonriente, junto a Kakuzu y mostrando un fajo enorme de billetes en la mano, fue el cobro por el primer trabajo que hizo. Más tarde recordaba que esa sonrisa desapareció y apareció una campaña de guerra despiadada por recuperar lo que era suyo, en la que incluso Nagato tuvo que mediar, al descubrir que Kakuzu se quedaría con más de la mitad de esos ingresos. Sonrió, no le hubiese gustado estar en la piel de Kakuzu aquel día.

La siguiente mostraba a la niña con unos quince años sonriendo abrazada por detrás al cuello de Itachi, que estaba sentado, mirando y sonriendo levemente a la cámara por la sorpresa del abrazo. En la fotografía podía verse sus ojos con el mangekyō sharingan rojo al igual que los ojos de ella pero por efecto del flash. Tuvo que ser la última imagen de Itachi antes de que muriera, seguramente, por ello, esa foto estaba ahí colgada en uno de los lugares privilegiados del tablón.

En el extremo del tablón se observaba otra imagen sacada a sí mismos de Deidara y la chica sacando la lengua, tintadas de azul por algo que habrían comido, en señal de burla y complicidad con el objetivo. Entre ellos, la línea que separaba la paz de la guerra era muy delgada y fácil de cruzar hacia uno u otro extremo, tan pronto discutían encarnizadamente como decidían posar juntos y sonrientes. ¿Quién entendía a esos dos?

El centro lo copaban dos imágenes algo más grandes que el resto, la de la izquierda era ella junto a su padre de cuerpo entero, ambos con el mismo atuendo de entrenamiento, ropa negra y protectores rojos en el pecho y los brazos, y la misma pose: cruzados de brazos sobre el pecho, la cadera algo girada, un mechón de pelo cubriendo uno de sus ojos, una media sonrisa de suficiencia y ese aire orgulloso, podría ser una imagen especular si no fuera por la diferencia en el color de pelo, el de ella negro azabache y el de su padre de un blanco níveo, y que cada uno portaba un arma diferente, el anciano un gombai a la espalda y ella una kama de grandes proporciones. Probablemente, Deidara les tomara esa foto antes de irse a una de las extenuantes sesiones de entrenamiento a solas que le daba ese viejo sádico a su hija, aunque, al igual que con las de Itachi, ella nunca se quejó de la intensidad a pesar de que luego volvía adolorida, magullada y agotada.

Finalmente, no estaba preparado para asimilar el impacto de la última fotografía, ¿cuándo la habían tomado? Debía ser reciente, por el aspecto de ella, de apenas unos meses atrás. La descolgó del tablón y retiró su máscara para observarla mejor. En la imagen se reconocía a sí mismo, su máscara naranja era llamativa e inconfundible. Había pasado un brazo sobre sus hombros y ella le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos y le daba un beso sobre la mejilla de la máscara. Precisamente, en la zona de la máscara se veía el brillo del papel algo borrado como si frotándolo pudiese borrar la máscara y ver lo que se esconde debajo de ésta.

Dobló varias veces por la mitad la fotografía y la guardó en el interior de la parte superior de su atuendo. Él también, en su niñez, casi había borrado un rostro de una fotografía imaginando que acariciaba a la persona retratada, algo que nunca pasó en la realidad. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces. Había descendido a los infiernos y ardido por ella cada día de su vacía existencia y, cuando ese infierno pareció helarse y las llamas dejaron de calcinar su piel, un fuego mayor y más abrasivo le había atrapado de nuevo, el infierno de su juventud no era nada comparado con el tormento que sufría en el de ahora, como si se encontrase en medio de un poderoso Amaterasu, que le calcinaba por completo hasta los huesos y no cesaba ni disminuía su intensidad. Y en medio de todas esas llamas negras: ella, incombustible.

Volvió a colocar la máscara en su sitio y se dirigió a la enorme cama que ocupaba casi toda la estancia y se sentó en el borde, colocó los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla sobre sus manos en gesto pensativo. Junto a la cama había un pequeño taburete donde reposaban varios rollos a medio desenvolver, eran órdenes de trabajos pendientes que nunca se llevarían a cabo. Cogió uno de ellos dispuesto a colocarlos bien y vio debajo un pequeño libro que sobresalía con una portada algo subida de tono. ¿Qué hacía eso allí? Esas novelas eran más propias del pervertido de Hidan, no de su inocente niña, pensó.

-¿Mi inocente niña? –Se reprendió a sí mismo en voz alta por el pensamiento. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de ser una niña, nunca había sido suya, ni lo sería, por eso estaba allí con su soledad consolándose con recuerdos y, a veces, autocomplacencia.

Alejó los funestos pensamientos que empezaban a agolparse en su cabeza. Decidió abrir el librito por el marcapáginas, que no era otra cosa que el protector metálico de Itachi con el símbolo de la Hoja rayado de medio a medio, y ojearlo, gruñó al reconocerlo. Tan sólo era curiosidad, no es que le gustaran esas cosas. Tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en dos amantes de una obra de ficción escrita por algún pervertido.

" _…_ _recorrió_ _su cuerpo con sus manos quitando a su paso cada prenda de ropa que parecía estorbarles. Ambos se contemplaron el uno al otro, tan sólo portando las máscaras de sus disfraces de aquella fiesta. La de ella simulaba el abanico de la cola de un pavo real, tan sólo dejaba ver sus ojos azules, sus labios y su mandíbula inferior. La de él imitaba el rostro perfecto de un dios de la Antigüedad labrado en el mármol de una escultura._

 _Entrelazaron sus manos por encima de la cabeza de ella, que yacía tumbada bocarriba y con la mirada viajando de los ojos a los labios de él y viceversa, a la espera de que realizara la primera aproximación de lo que prometía ser un magnífico final de fiesta._

 _El atrevido enmascarado se situó entre sus piernas preparado para brindarse ambos el mayor de los placeres. Volvió a mirarla y empezó a aproximarse a sus labios a la vez que se unían sus sexos. Aprovechó el suspiro que ella lanzó para introducir también su lengua en su boca…_ ".

Cerró el libro con fuerza, y lo dejó en el mismo lugar donde lo había encontrado. Mientras leía no había imaginado unos ojos azules, ni una máscara de un dios de la Antigüedad, sino unos ojos negros y una media máscara naranja en espiral.

Inmerso en la lectura y mortificándose por su desbocada imaginación, no se había percatado de que una figura negra estaba de pie en el umbral de la puerta y mostraba esa sonrisa sardónica.

-¿Inspirándote para tu próximo sueño? –Preguntó al ver el libro que había tenido entre las manos.

-¡Lárgate, Zetsu!

-¿Y perderme el ver cómo te atormentas? –Respondió observando las mismas fotografías que él había visto. –Vaya, cuánta felicidad junta, me preguntó por qué no tendrá una mía.

La risa que precedió a esa pregunta velada quedó interrumpida cuando se vio acorralado entre la pared y el enmascarado que le sostenía por la garganta.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a ella, -siseó mirándole fijamente con su mangekyō sharingan activado.

-Puedes estar tranquilo, no me acercaría a una muerta, -dijo palmeándole el brazo que le sostenía sin quitar esa sonrisa. –Un auténtico desperdicio, nos habría venido bien poseer lo que tenía, pero, -hizo una pausa en su discurso y asió con fuerza el brazo que le sostenía del cuello haciendo que le soltara a base de fuerza bruta. –Tuviste que pensar en esos estúpidos sentimientos, desviaste el kunai y lo fastidiaste todo.

Ahora las tornas habían cambiado era el enmascarado el que estaba siendo sujetado con fuerza por el cuello y siendo acorralado contra la pared por la única mano de Zetsu.

-De no haberlo desviado, habría muerto en pocos minutos, pero no, ¡tú! –Dijo con énfasis. –La condenaste a una muerte lenta y a una dolorosa agonía, ese vejestorio no habría podido hacer nada para salvarla, nosotros tendríamos un as en la manga y podríamos llevar antes a cabo el plan, ¿ya no recuerdas el plan? –Preguntó acercando su cara a la máscara. Con un movimiento rápido la apartó y volvió a sujetarle por el cuello. –¿No recuerdas el dolor? ¿El odio que te llevó a desear hacer esto? ¿No recuerdas la ira que te consumía? ¿No querías poder para doblegar a aquellos que te hicieron eso?

-Ya no, -dijo escueto por la falta de aire.

-¿Ya no? ¡Haberlo pensado antes! –Gritó Zetsu contrariado mientras su mano comenzaba a fundirse con la piel del desenmascarado. –Ahora ya es tarde y no puedes echarte atrás. Ahora vamos a cumplir el plan Ojos de la Luna y tú, vas a ser un buen chico y vas a ayudarme, quieras o no.

Poco a poco notaba cómo su voluntad se desvanecía, sus músculos no respondían a sus órdenes y la conciencia de Zetsu se apoderaba de la suya propia por completo.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Zetsu se había pegado a la mitad del cuerpo que había decidido usar de huésped. Movió los hombros y el cuello para comprobar la unión y acomodarse a su nuevo cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y miró el resultado frente a un pequeño espejo que colgaba de la pared. No estaba mal, un mangekyō sharingan en su ojo derecho y un rinnegan en su ojo izquierdo, nada mal.

-Te sienta bien, -dijo otra voz más cantarina desde la misma puerta que él había cruzado unos minutos atrás. –Pero deberías mantener la máscara, te da personalidad.

-Cállate, Zetsu, -dijo a la versión blanca de sí mismo.

-Ten, pruébate esta, la he hecho especialmente para ti, -respondió tendiéndole una máscara completamente blanca, a excepción de unas líneas circulares que imitaban las propias del rinnegan y un dibujo de un tomoe en la frente que, junto con los orificios para los ojos, imitaban el del sharingan.

-Muy apropiada, -dijo el Zetsu negro volviendo a ser el enmascarado.

-Hay algo más que quiero mostrarte, acompáñame, -pidió el Zetsu blanco.

Ambos salieron de la habitación con pasos silenciosos. Se encaminaron hacia una de las escaleras que descendían hacia las entrañas del edificio. El paseo les llevaría un buen rato, tiempo que aprovecharía para acostumbrarse a moverse con ese nuevo cuerpo.


	26. Chapter 26

Hola, buenas de nuevo. Siento el retraso en la actualización, pero he estado de celebraciones y me ha sido imposible tocar el pc. Espero que os esté gustando la historia ^^

Los personajes no son míos.

 **Capítulo 26**

Mara llegó primera a la casa, deshizo rápidamente y de manera precisa los jutsus de sellado de las puertas y se fue directa a la ducha, no quería cruzarse con el shinobi en ese momento. Pocos segundos después entró Kakashi a su propio hogar. Escuchaba el grifo abierto de la ducha. Al menos no había decidido irse, aunque seguía manteniendo la duda de que no lo hiciera cuando acabara el período de prueba para así ahorrarse dar explicaciones.

Decidió imitarla, le vendría bien liberar la tensión acumulada y tratar de darle un nuevo enfoque a todo lo sucedido. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró en su propio baño. Comenzó a llenar la tina mientras se desvestía. Se deshizo del protector de frente liberando así su sharingan. Se pasó una mano por la cicatriz que atravesaba el ojo de arriba abajo como costumbre.

A continuación, se quitó la máscara que ocultaba la mitad de su rostro. Desató los protectores de las manos y se quitó los mitones bajo éstos. Desabrochó la bolsa de los kunais y la dejó caer al suelo produciendo un sonido metálico al chocar contra la losa. Tiró del borde de su parte superior para sacarla, cuando lo hizo, dejó caer la camiseta de entrenamiento al suelo junto a la bolsa y se observó en el espejo.

Tenía un torso bien trabajado y definido. Brazos fuertes por el entrenamiento. Manos hábiles y rápidas para realizar sellos y alguna que otra cicatriz esparcida por su piel de encuentros con otros ninjas durante las misiones. En general se mantenía, a su parecer, bastante bien, prueba de ello eran los audibles suspiros que todavía provocaba entre las mujeres de la aldea.

Apoyó las manos sobre el lavabo y se miró más de cerca el rostro. Empezaban a aparecer ligeras arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y a marcarse alguna línea de expresión en su frente.

-¿Me verá viejo? –Se preguntó a sí mismo. Tan pronto como se hizo la pregunta se reprendió por ello. ¿Qué más daba? Sólo era su supervisada. Volvieron a agolparse en su cabeza los pensamientos del campo de entrenamiento a los que debía añadir esas piernas jóvenes y bien formadas que había visto esa mañana, la piel blanca y seguramente suave al tacto de su cintura, por no hablar del último detalle que le gustaría añadir a la lista: sus labios. Cuando la miraba mientras meditaba, antes de que aparecieran esos cambios, había contemplado el perfil y esos labios carnosos y ligeramente entreabiertos tras lanzar el katon, habían hecho que no pudiera concentrarse en su propio chakra para meditar. Y, antes de que se pudiera alejar del espejo frente al que se encontraba, algo se encendió en sus pantalones. –Vale, Bakakashi, hora de entrar en el agua.

Se llamó a sí mismo como Obito, su compañero de equipo de la infancia, le llamaba cuando proponía algo que creía que era ridículo. Se lo merecía. Sin duda los pensamientos y preocupaciones que cruzaban su mente no iban a llevarle a ninguna parte.

Cerró el grifo, terminó de quitar las prendas que le quedaban y se metió en el agua hasta que le cubrió la mayor parte del cuerpo. Reposó su espalda, echó la cabeza hacia detrás descansándola en el borde sobre una toalla seca y cerró los ojos abandonándose a la relajación de un buen baño caliente. Creía que el agua le ayudaría a despejar la mente, pero nada más lejos. La calentura de su cuerpo seguía ahí, acosándolo bajo el agua.

Imágenes se sucedieron a través de ese sopor del que parecía ser presa su mente. No recordaba haber soñado antes con ellas pero, al parecer, lo había hecho. Veía a Mara desnuda y a horcajadas sobre él. Intentó incorporarse pero otras manos se lo impidieron, dejándole tumbado de nuevo sobre su espalda. Mara se echó hacia adelante, apoyándose con las manos sobre su pecho y besó sobre él a la otra joven que le retenía por los hombros. Podía ver la escena desde abajo. Identificó a la otra joven como a su antigua compañera de equipo: Rin, con el aspecto que tendría ahora de haber seguido viva. Se incorporó haciendo que las dos jóvenes se separan y se situaran cada una a un lado de él. Ambas lo miraban con ojos deseosos y hambrientos. Estaba dispuesto a probar de cada una de ellas. Besó primero a Rin, pues la nostalgia por su antigua compañera se hizo presente, fue un beso corto y casi sin matices, diluidos ya por el tiempo. Luego se volvió hacia Mara que esperaba pacientemente su turno. Se inclinó hacia ella quien, gustosa, le recibió con una sonrisa pícara y los labios entreabiertos. El contacto le hizo arder, jugó con su lengua en un intento de prolongarlo. Se inclinó más hacia ella quedando prácticamente tendido sobre ella. A lo lejos, donde se encontraba Rin, escuchó un grito.

-¡No!

El que parecía ser un Obito adulto, había apartado de manera brusca a Rin que se reía sin parar y se acercaba a ellos con la preocupación pintada en el rostro, como si él fuera a dañarla. Ella giró la cabeza para ver a ese Obito acercarse mientras emitía un suspiro de placer al sentir la unión perfecta con Kakashi. Justo cuando Obito estaba a punto de llegar hasta ellos, Mara y Kakashi desaparecieron en una espiral de su Kamui, dejando a Obito allí de pie y confuso a la par que preocupado.

Aquella fantasía del sueño que no recordaba se le estaba yendo de las manos, así como se le estaba yendo el efecto del orgasmo que había tenido al recrearse en la imagen de ambas jóvenes besándose y en la sensación de hundirse en su joven supervisada. Cosa que cada vez comenzaba a ser más y más recurrente en sus sueños.

Se levantó de la tina y salió. Había perdido la noción del tiempo durante su acto de complacencia. Se puso ropa cómoda y salió en busca de Mara, ahora más relajado mental y corporalmente, aunque preocupado de los deseos que copaban su mente. La encontró tumbada cuan larga era en el sofá de la sala con las piernas flexionadas, mesándose un mechón de pelo con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía uno de los libros de Jiraiya.

Leía despreocupadamente, balanceando una pierna a un lado y a otro haciendo que el pantalón de entrenamiento oscilase poco a poco hacia abajo dejando ver más piel de lo habitual de su muslo. Kakashi exhaló el aire que estaba conteniendo para afrontar la situación. Sin duda esos últimos días como supervisor serían largos… Y duros, pensó.

Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Rodeó el sofá en dirección a la cocina dispuesto a beber agua para pasar el trago. Cuando salió, se fijó en la portada del libro que había elegido. El color abandonó su rostro bajo la máscara. Veía sus ojos desplazarse rápidamente de un renglón a otro, sin duda estaba muy metida en la lectura. Se quedó ahí de pie observándola sin más. Relajada, sin tensiones, sin ser consciente de lo que le estaba haciendo pasar y pensar de un tiempo a esta parte. Antes de que pudiera hablar. Ella se incorporó y se sentó para hacerle sitio.

-Así que tríos amorosos, -dijo agitando el libro con esa sonrisa de medio lado y el mechón que había vuelto a cubrir su ojo. Sin duda la ducha y el libro habían cambiado por completo su estado de ánimo y, sobre todo, su humor con el que había vuelto del entrenamiento. Ella había decidido dejar de lado lo ocurrido allí y volver a actuar con él de la misma manera que siempre, de manera que él también haría el mismo esfuerzo.

-¿Qué? Hay de muchas temáticas, -dijo incómodo. –Sólo has elegido uno al azar.

-En realidad, he leído como siete contraportadas y todas trataban de tríos, -dijo con aires de suficiencia. –Tienes cierta fijación por ellos, ¿es que acaso te has visto envuelto en alguno? –Preguntó con picaresca mal disimulada de inocencia.

Kakashi permaneció callado. De ninguna manera iba a hablar con ella de esos temas teniendo en cuenta lo que acababa de soñar o imaginar durante su baño. Si ella no podía hablar de lo ocurrido en el campo de entrenamiento él tampoco iba a hablar de su vida ni mucho menos de sus gustos literarios.

-Siempre llevas uno de éstos encima, -dijo refiriéndose a los libros. -¿Incluso durante las misiones?

-Sí, -respondió escueto, ocupando el sitio libre en el sofá junto a ella.

-¿Y si lo terminas durante una de ellas? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Lo vuelvo a empezar, -contestó con sinceridad.

-Qué aburrido… -Contestó levantándose del sofá y encaminándose hacia la cocina.

Kakashi siguió con detalle cada uno de los pasos descalzos de daba. Se recreaba en sus contornos y en cada curvatura. En los glúteos redondeados que tan de cerca había visto subiendo las escaleras de la prisión, el ligero estrechamiento de la cintura. La espalda recta cubierta de esa melena negra todavía algo húmeda después de la ducha. El shinobi sacudió la cabeza y se colocó uno de los cojines sobre el regazo con el fin de disimular la incipiente erección de la que hacía gala de nuevo.

Mara volvió de la cocina mordiendo una llamativa manzana roja brillante y le ofrecía una segunda manzana a él que aceptó de buen grado. Mientras degustaban las manzanas, ella permaneció de pie de espaldas a él mientras seguía leyendo los títulos de los libros escritos sobre los lomos.

Comenzó leyendo los que estaban más altos sin encontrar ninguno que llamara su atención, luego los que estaban a media altura, donde tampoco encontró nada de su agrado, y por último se agachó en cuclillas para leer los que estaban más abajo. Ahí estaba de nuevo ese trasero apretado en la tela del pantalón de entrenamiento llamando su atención. Carraspeó, de pronto se le había secado la boca. Mara sacó uno de los libros de su sitio y se volvió hacia Kakashi sin mirarlo, distraída entre la manzana y el libro que había llamado su atención. El ninja sabía perfectamente cuál era.

" _Mascarada_ "

-Este lo empecé, pero no pude terminarlo, -dijo Mara mostrándole la portada y provocando que Kakashi alzase las cejas por la declaración.

-¿Por qué? ¿Demasiado para ti? –Preguntó con sorna.

–No, porque… -Empezó pero se detuvo y lo miró con el único ojo visible. Kakashi pensó que de nuevo sería algo de lo que no quería, o no podía hablar, pero para su alivio ella continuó: -Porque aparecí aquí, herida. Lo cierto, es que lo leía de noche para que no me descubriesen haciéndolo.

-¿Quiénes? –Preguntó Kakashi. Esta vez el silencio incómodo fue la respuesta. –Entiendo, aún no puedes decírmelo.

Asintió.

-Bueno, si decidieses quedarte en la Aldea, puedo prestártelo, -sugirió Kakashi de manera pícara. A lo que ella sonrió. –Es uno de los mejores para mi gusto.

-Tendré en cuenta tu tentadora oferta, cuando me plantee hacerlo, -respondió del mismo modo.

-De hecho, Mara, llevo un par de días queriendo darte algo, -dijo Kakashi cambiando su tono a uno más serio. Cogió un sobre marrón idéntico al que ella había hecho desaparecer y se lo entregó.

Mara dejó el corazón de la manzana y el libro sobre la mesa y se acercó de nuevo al sofá para coger el sobre que le estaba entregando.

-¿Qué es? –Preguntó fingiendo su ignorancia. Kakashi no contestó. Dejó que se tomara el tiempo necesario para leerlos todos. Los pliegos eran idénticos a los que había leído por la mañana, sólo que esta vez los estaba leyendo con el máximo detenimiento cada uno.

Se detuvo en uno de los párrafos de normas para la descalificación de los exámenes. En él exponía que todo formulario enviado por duplicado con intención de aumentar las posibilidades de acceder a una plaza en el examen se penaría con la expulsión inmediata en caso de haber accedido o la denegación del acceso a las pruebas en caso de estar dentro del período de envío de solicitud. De esa manera, no podía volver a firmar, ni mucho menos enviar, otro de esos formularios.

A diferencia del otro sobre, en éste había un pliego más, era una solicitud formal, sellada por la Hokage, de asignación de sensei, si lo firmaba, serían alumna y sensei. La idea no le disgustaba, de hecho, se sentía muy cómoda con el ninja. Era un excelente sensei, versado en múltiples disciplinas y jutsus de muchos tipos. Definitivamente, firmaría esa solicitud.

-Kakashi, yo… -Empezó. –Te agradezco todo esto, de veras. Y me sentiría muy honrada de ser tu aprendiz.

-Ahora es cuando dices el pero, ¿verdad? –Se adelantó el shinobi.

-Pero aún no estoy segura de querer formar parte de la Aldea, -dijo ocultándole una vez más la verdad. Esta mentira se clavaba en su conciencia como si de un kunai se tratase. Pero no podía arriesgarse a que la descalificaran antes si quiera de empezar.

-El plazo acaba mañana, los exámenes empiezan en dos días, -respondió Kakashi con cierta agonía por tratar de hacerla entrar en razón.

Mara desvió la mirada hacia la mesa regada con cada uno de los diferentes pliegos. Cogió la pluma que había sobre la mesa y firmó con un trazo firme y seguro el permiso de entrenamiento. Recogió los demás pliegos y volvió a meterlos cuidadosamente en el sobre marrón y lo depositó de nuevo sobre la mesa junto a la solicitud. Se levantó y se dispuso a ir hacia su habitación, se paró detrás del sofá y pudo sus manos sobre los hombros de Kakashi haciendo una ligera presión con los dedos para tratar de reconfortarle de algún modo. Se inclinó hasta acercarse a su oído derecho y le dijo:

-Confía en mí.

El shinobi se volvió para mirarla con el ceño fruncido tras oír esas palabras. Sus rostros estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, como aquella vez en la sala de comunicaciones, sólo que esta vez estaban solos. Los dos se estudiaban mutuamente en la cercanía.

-Tienes que decirme algo, algo con lo que pueda creer que puedo confiar, -respondió Kakashi. Mara lo miró con ojos tristes, no podía darle lo que le pedía. Separó los labios ligeramente y suspiró de manera suave haciendo que el olor a manzana de su aliento impregnara las fosas nasales del ninja.

-Necesito ropa nueva de entrenamiento, -dijo separándose de repente y cambiando bruscamente de tema. –Ahora que los entrenamientos son oficiales tenemos que seguir un horario, pasaremos más tiempo fuera.

Ante la sorpresa y el desconcierto por el comentario, Kakashi sólo pudo asentir y acceder a la petición.

-Claro, mañana iremos a primera hora, -respondió volviendo a revisar los pliegos que ella había dejado guardados.

-Gracias, hasta mañana, -dijo Mara a su espalda.

Se encaminó hacia su habitación y se tumbó bocarriba en la cama. Demasiadas emociones ese día, pensó. Cerró los ojos y trató de conciliar el sueño. Su mente parecía no querer parar de bullir.


	27. Chapter 27

Muy buenas, siento una vez más el retraso, sé que no estoy cumpliendo con los plazos en los que me gustaría actualizar pero es que se me hace muy difícil hacerlo a veces. Espero que no se os haga muy larga la espera. Espero esos reviews y que os esté gustando. Saludos.

 **Capítulo 27**

Al día siguiente, la estampa que se perfilaba en una de las calles más comerciales de la Aldea de la Hoja era la de un shinobi enmascarado, junto a la que pronto dejaría de ser su supervisada para pasar a ser su alumna, ambos frente al enorme escaparate de la mejor tienda de artículos para ninjas.

El establecimiento surtía desde artesanales y elaboradas máscaras destinadas a los miembros de ANBU hasta material para los alumnos que empezaban en la Academia, pasando por multitud de prendas de todo tipo y para todo tipo de misiones que los ninjas pudieran necesitar en diferentes circunstancias.

Kakashi y Mara llevaban algo más de cinco minutos mirando hacia el interior de la tienda a través del cristal del enorme escaparate, la muchacha empezaba a impacientarse.

-¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Tú distraes a la dependienta y yo cojo todo lo necesario en menos de veinte segundos? Entrar y salir, -sugirió como plan. La mirada furiosa que le dirigió el shinobi la hizo añadir: -¡Es broma! Es sólo que llevamos aquí plantados mucho tiempo.

El ninja no contestó. No estaba ahí plantado por nada. Se devanaba los sesos en encontrar alguna manera de dejarla a solas para que se probara su nueva ropa pero sin desatender el hecho de que no podía dejarla sin vigilancia, dadas las circunstancias de hacía dos días. Finalmente, se decidió por una solución que le pareció adecuada.

-El plan es el siguiente, -comenzó de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho para continuar con la broma. –Voy a dejar que entres tú sola, pero sólo vas a coger lo necesario de ropa y nada de mirar las armas ni de reojo, ¿entendido?

-De acuerdo, -respondió la joven dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta.

-Debes venir a la puerta cada diez minutos, -añadió.

-Vale, -dijo Mara volviéndose hacia él.

-Y nada de increpar a la dependienta, -dijo Kakashi por último.

-¿Por quién me tomas? –Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida y ya con la mano en el tirador de la puerta.

-Mara, diez minutos, -advirtió por última vez.

-¡Que sí! –Gritó desde el interior del establecimiento con un tono que empezaba a mostrar molestia.

Nada más poner un pie dentro, sus ojos se dirigieron a un enorme reloj que había en la pared sobre la zona del mostrador. Empezaban sus primeros diez minutos de libertad después de doce días de intensa vigilancia.

Antes de que pudiera orientarse y decidir por dónde empezar, una dependienta se le acercó ofreciéndole amablemente sus servicios. La cercanía del trato tensó a Mara que mostró una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa. Le explicó rápidamente lo que quería: varios atuendos idénticos al que tenía y esperaba conseguir protectores para el pecho, hombros y antebrazos.

Al ver lo segura que estaba de su pedido, la dependienta trató de ofrecer más artículos aludiendo a la gran cantidad y variedad de los que se encontraban en la tienda, cosa que Mara rechazó de pleno. Tras varios intentos fallidos, el hastío con la comercial del local empezaba a agotar la paciencia, ya de por sí mermada, de Mara. Volvió a mirar el enorme reloj, habían pasado exactamente diez minutos, en los cuales esa mujer no había parado de hablar con una voz demasiado aguda, casi como si fuese un chirrido, y demasiado zalamera para su gusto. La molestia que le provocaba no sólo la afectaba a ella, sino que el ente también comenzaba a sentirse molesto y a contagiarse de la agitación del chakra de ella. Mara decidió salir de la tienda y respirar fuera.

-Ahora vuelvo, -dijo poniendo de nuevo esa mueca por sonrisa y salió de la tienda.

Cuando salió Kakashi estaba sentado en un banco frente al establecimiento, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas, a la espera.

-Vaya, qué puntual, -dijo divertido antes de percatarse del estado de agitación de su nueva alumna. -¿Ha pasado algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, respiraba algo agitada y tenía los ojos cerrados. Sabía que estaba tratando de relajarse. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano y los frotó, había notado un ligero picor cuando la empleada había terminado por sacarla de sus casillas, teniendo que controlarse a sí misma no sólo por el ente.

-Mara, mírame, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Kakashi cogiéndola por la muñeca para apartarle la mano de la cara. La frase empezaba a parecerle recurrente entre ellos.

La joven obedeció. Lo miró directamente al ojo que no llevaba cubierto, ahí estaba de nuevo, como aquella vez cuando se cruzaron con Naruto de camino al despacho de la Hokage, después de salir de ese mismo estado de agitación, le había parecido distinguir un atisbo rojo en sus ojos pero, una vez más, lo achacó al rascado anterior. No había duda de que esa mirada era intimidante cuando quería.

-¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –Se ofreció.

-No, -contestó rápidamente. –Ya se me pasa. Tranquilo. Voy a volver a entrar.

Se giró y se paró delante de la puerta. Notaba la mirada preocupada de Kakashi clavada en su nuca. Decidió ignorarlo. Agarró el tirador de la puerta de nuevo, respiró hondo y dijo en voz alta:

-Aguanta, son sólo diez minutos.

El ninja pensó que se daba ánimos a sí misma, la verdad era que ese comentario iba dirigido hacia el ente en un intento por convencerlo de que estuviese tranquilo.

En el interior, la misma empleada se había percatado de que su clienta había estado hablando con el famoso Ninja Copia, al parecer los rumores que corrían por la aldea eran ciertos, el capitán de ANBU andaba con una jovencita de aquí para allá a plena luz del día. Volvió a acercarse a ella con un sinfín de perchas con diferentes indumentarias de varios colores que iban desde el rojo fuego al negro azabache, pasando por tonalidades verdes y azules.

-Sígueme, allí puedes probártelos, -dijo indicándole un pequeño cubículo bien iluminado y rodeado de espejos. Se miró en ellos e hizo un gesto de resignación.

Mara comenzó descartando las prendas que ni siquiera se tomaría la molestia en quitar de las perchas, las rojas, verdes y azul claro quedaban fuera. Las colgó por encima de la puerta y desparecieron al instante, lo que confirmaba su sospecha de que la dependienta seguía pegada a la puerta.

Cogió el primer conjunto, justo lo que había pedido, idéntico al que llevaba camiseta de red y otra encima de manga corta y negra y pantalón a mitad de muslo, no estaba mal. Pasó al segundo seleccionado, idéntico al anterior pero en azul oscuro, cómodo y funcional. Finalmente, llegó a uno en tonos morados, blancos y grises, no era su estilo, pero había decidido que quería salir de allí lo antes posible puesto que la dependienta comenzaba a hablarle con el exasperante tono de voz que poseía desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y salió con la mueca como su mejor sonrisa.

-Me quedo éstos, -indicó dándole la ropa a la mujer.

-Buena elección, acompáñame, -dijo encabezando la marcha hacia el mostrador.

Cuando llegaron, mientras la empleada preparaba las ropas para empaquetar, Mara miró a través del cristal del escaparate desde donde podía ver a Kakashi inmerso en la lectura de uno de sus libros eróticos. Una idea cruzó por la mente de la joven. El plan no tenía fugas ni defectos. Se disculpó con la dependienta y se dirigió a la puerta. Esta vez sólo se asomó y dijo:

-Ya casi acabo, ¿me das otros diez minutos?

-Claro, -respondió Kakashi encogiéndose de hombros sin apartar la vista del libro. A esto es a lo que su compañero jōnin, Shikaku Nara, se refería cuando decía que salir a comprar con mujeres era una auténtica molestia.

Sin perder un instante, Mara se dirigió al mostrador y ahora sí mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas a la mujer. Se había fijado en el terminal, parecido a los de la sala de comunicaciones, que había sobre el mostrador. Parecía conectado en red y, eso y la tarjeta con total acceso que había conseguido del ninja de comunicaciones, era todo lo que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan.

-Disculpe, acabo de acordarme, -empezó sin dejar de mostrar la sonrisa. –Necesito protectores para hombros, pecho, espalda y antebrazos, ¿podría ver si tiene alguno en corinto o bermellón?

La mujer se quedó observándola durante unos instantes, no sabía qué la desconcertaba más si los colores que pedía o el cambio radical de actitud.

-Tendré que mirar en el almacén, ¿puedes esperar aquí, por favor? –Dijo saliendo de detrás del mostrador.

-Claro, no tengo prisa, -dijo Mara que no quitó la sonrisa hasta que la vio desaparecer por una puerta en dirección al almacén.

Antes incluso de escuchar el clic indicando que la puerta estaba cerrada. Mara ya había rodeado el mostrador y estaba frente al terminal tecleando a toda velocidad. En menos de un minuto ya había encontrado lo que quería, usó la tarjeta de comunicaciones y a instante recibió una confirmación de compra. Echó un vistazo rápido a Kakashi através del escaparate que seguía con la nariz metida entre las páginas de su libro y luego hacia la puerta del almacén. Aún tenía tiempo. Hizo una búsqueda rápida, desbloqueó un par de contraseñas para principiantes y en menos de otros dos minutos ya tenía los datos adjuntos y enviándose a la misma dirección a donde había hecho el pago con indicaciones muy claras y precisas.

Borró el rastro de su actividad en el terminal y se colocó de nuevo en la misma posición en la que la dependienta la dejó. De nuevo había sonado el clic de la cerradura y se oían los pasos apresurados de la mujer tratando de hacer esperar lo menos posible a su clienta. Venía cargadas con los protectores hechos de un metal ligero y poco pesado en una tonalidad roja oscura que convenció a Mara.

Lo puso todo en varias bolsas y esperó a que ella le entregara el dinero. De inmediato, Mara se dio cuenta de sólo tenía un ryu que había sobrado de la compra de las gafas protectoras a aquel niño.

-¿Me disculpa otro momento? –Preguntó alejándose hacia la puerta. Volvió a sacar la cabeza y chistó para llamar la atención de Kakashi. -¿Cómo se supone que tengo que pagar?

-Yo me encargo, -respondió el ninja guardando el libro en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico y encaminándose al interior.

Una vez dentro, se acercó al mostrador donde la dependienta empezaba a babear de sólo verlo acercarse hacia ella, para sorpresa de Mara que permanecía detrás de él observando la escena.

-Yo me haré cargo de la cuenta, -dijo sacando varios billetes.

-Por ser un importe superior a cien ryus, le regalamos esta bolsa con cinco kunais y cinco shurikens, -dijo como una autómata sin poder apartar la mirada del capitán de ANBU.

-Lo cierto, es que no estoy interesado en una nueva bolsa de munición, ¿podría hacerme un descuento equivalente a su valor? –Preguntó en un tono más bajo, apoyándose con un codo en el mostrador y acercándose hacia la empleada.

-Claro, como desee, -aceptó ella pasando de un coqueto titubeo a un tartamudeo en toda regla. –Entonces son ochenta y tres ryus, por favor.

Kakashi le entregó el dinero y cogió las bolsas del mostrador. Se giró y se dirigió hacia la salida, pasando junto a una Mara sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Vamos, -llamó Kakashi desde la puerta para que le siguiera. Mara obedeció.

-¡Vuelvan pronto! –Exclamó desde el mostrador y poniendo la mejor de sus miradas a través del escaparate.

El silencio se instauró entre ambos. Kakashi estaba algo avergonzado por lo sucedido: el flirteo de la dependienta con él frente a Mara. La miraba de reojo de tanto en tanto, al parecer algo le hacía gracia puesto que, desde que habían salido, no había podido disimular la sonrisa.

Mara por su parte, trataba de disimular la risa que pugnaba por salir de su garganta a todo pulmón. La situación le había resultado hilarante, el apuro de la dependienta intentando hacer la mejor de sus interpretaciones y la actuación de shinobi impasible del que ahora era su sensei.

-Di ya lo que tengas que decir, -dijo Kakashi permitiendo que ella hablara con libertad.

-No sé si me enseñarás mucho sobre jutsus o sobre tu sharingan, pero quiero que me enseñes a hacer lo que has hecho en la tienda, -respondió con sorna.

-No he hecho nada, -se defendió pareciendo ofendido.

-¿Ah, no? Sólo necesitabas guiñarle un ojo y haber mirado hacia la puerta el almacén para ser tú quien necesitara los diez minutos, ya sabes… -Dijo ella elevando las cejas rápidamente.

-No sé a qué te refieres, -dijo Kakashi tratando de desviar el tema sin conseguirlo, de no ser por la máscara, podría verlo con las mejillas encendidas.

-No sabía que el serio y enmascarado Kakashi levantaba pasiones entre las mujeres de la aldea, -atacó Mara dando un suave golpe con el codo en el flanco del ninja. –Seguro que has usado algún genjutsu ilusorio con ella para conseguir el descuento.

Kakashi se volvió hacia ella muy serio, se inclinó para quedar ambos a la misma altura y le dio un toque infantil con un dedo sobre la punta de la nariz a la par que le decía:

-Un ninja nunca revela sus secretos, -respondió con una sonrisa bajo la máscara y empezando a alejarse. –Por cierto, esta tarde tendremos entrenamiento y pienso cobrarme el importe de las compras.

Mara ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado con gesto de fastidio en la cara. El precio de la ropa sumado a la jocosa conversación le hizo suponer que el entrenamiento sería exhaustivo e intenso.


	28. Chapter 28

Hola de nuevo, os dejo por aquí un capítulo nuevo después de las fiestas ^^. Venga esos reviews :P

 **Capítulo 28**

Pasada la media tarde, Kakashi y Mara se dirigían al campo de entrenamiento situado al este de la aldea. Hicieron el camino corriendo para usarlo de calentamiento. Kakashi esperaba pasar una tarde tranquila de entrenamiento físico. El ejercicio le ayudaba a despejar su mente de pensamientos y le pondría de buen humor para encarar los acontecimientos del siguiente día.

Para su sorpresa, la zona de entrenamiento estaba llena de ninjas de todas las edades y de todas las clases, desde genins tratando de afinar sus habilidades hasta jōnins ayudando a mejorar las técnicas de otros. Entre ellos había muchos rostros ya conocidos. Se agrupaban de tres en tres en torno a uno de los jōnin que hacía las veces de sensei, Mara comprendió que a eso se refería el formulario con misiones de equipo.

Kakashi se acercó a Gai, el ninja de cejas pobladas y extraño corte de pelo que animaba fervientemente a su copia viviente en miniatura a esforzarse por el poder de la Juventud.

-Gai, -saludó Kakashi haciendo un gesto con la mano. -¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué hay tanta gente aquí?

-¿No lo sabes? Al parecer hubo algún tipo de incidente en el campo de entrenamiento oeste, -respondió Gai encarando a Kakashi. –Está todo completamente calcinado.

La lividez se hizo presente en la cara de Mara a oír el comentario, giró la cara hacia el otro lado e interpuso su pelo de cortina protectora tras la que ocultarse. Antes de que pudiera siquiera otear la zona, un enorme perro blanco se le abalanzó encima haciéndola caer de espaldas.

-¡No, no! ¡Quieto! ¡Basta! –Gritaba la joven tratando de apartar al animal que había comenzado a lamerle la cara entusiasmado. -¡Para! ¡Akamaru! ¡Chico malo!

Kiba se acercaba corriendo a la escena tan rápido como podía para apartar, por segunda vez, a su perro de encima de la chica, la cual hacía vanos intentos en apartar por sus propios medios al enorme can. Cuando llegó, sujetó a Akamaru del cuello y tiró de él hacia atrás permitiéndole que se levantara.

Tras el escándalo, Mara se sabía el centro de atención de los que se encontraban a su alrededor. Se levantó rápidamente con la cara cubierta aún de babas de Akamaru y se enfrentó a Kiba. La mirada que le dedicó al muchacho fue suficiente para que las piernas de Kiba comenzasen a temblar y, al sentir el desasosiego de su compañero humano, Akamaru escondió el rabo entre las patas. Dio un par de pasos en su dirección hasta quedar frente a frente a un palmo escaso de distancia. Levantó un dedo de manera amenazadora antes de hablar.

-Escúchame, Inuzuka, y escúchame bien, -empezó alternando su mirada de un ojo a otro de los de Kiba. Kakashi se preparó en caso de tener que intervenir, pues ya le era conocido el carácter de su alumna. –Es la segunda vez que tu perro se me tira encima.

-Lo siento, -comenzó a disculparse.

-¡Silencio! Si vuelve a suceder, ni todo el ANBU, ni la mismísima Hokage van a evitar que te de una paliza hasta que las marcas de tu cara desparezcan, ¿lo has entendido?

Asintió con movimientos cortos y sin apartar los ojos de ella. Kiba y Akamaru se retiraron sin añadir nada más. Mara se volvió hacia donde estaban Kakashi y Gai, el primero con una expresión de pocos amigos y el segundo lamentándose por el pobre chico que se había ido, al igual que su perro, con el rabo entre las piernas.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Mara de manera algo brusca al ver la expresión molesta de Kakashi. –Me he contenido.

-Estoy seguro de ello, -respondió el shinobi en un tono irónico y poco convencido.

-¡Tu alumna tiene el poder de la Juventud, Kakashi! –Añadió un entusiasmado Gai poniendo los puños en la cintura para dar más énfasis a sus palabras con su pose más típica. –Y un carácter de fuego, -prosiguió bajando la voz y elevando sus cejas repetidamente en gesto cómplice.

Kakashi lanzó una exhalación de resignación y decidió ignorar el último comentario de su amigo. Hizo un gesto a Mara para que lo siguiera hasta una zona segura y algo más apartada de los que entrenaban sus jutsus y con armas para situarse junto a los que se dedicaban al entrenamiento físico y al taijutsu.

Todavía algo atemorizado por la amenaza reciente e impactado por el encontronazo con la protegida de Kakashi, Kiba se acercó a sus amigos, quienes no se molestaban en tratar de ocultar las risas descontroladas que la situación les había provocado.

-Eh, Kiba, la tienes en el bote, -dijo Naruto. -¿Cuándo será la boda?

De nuevo todos volvieron a estallar en carcajadas. Kiba tan sólo pudo gruñir por la vergüenza, lo que provocó que Akamaru les ladrara con cara de pocos amigos como apoyo a su compañero de fatigas.

-¿Creéis que se presentará al examen? –Preguntó Sakura cuando todos calmaron sus risas.

-No lo creo, no tiene equipo, ni formación académica, -respondió Shino aún molesto por haber perdido en el combate contra ella.

-A lo mejor lo hace para conseguir el permiso de residencia en la Aldea, -propuso Hinata.

-Lo tendrá complicado, enfrentarse a todas las pruebas ella sola no le resultará fácil, -dijo Neji mirando hacia donde se encontraba ella haciendo flexiones junto a Kakashi. –Eso contando con que la Hokage la admita en la selección y haya rellenado el formulario.

Todos asintieron.

En la otra mitad de la zona de entrenamiento, el ninja enmascarado empezaba a mostrar síntomas de transpiración en su protector frontal. Se había deshecho del chaleco táctico y remangado su camiseta para dejar los brazos al aire.

Se encontraban uno frente a otro, sentados en el suelo y realizando un ejercicio de abdominales. Cada vez que elevaban el torso tenían que estirar los brazos y tocarle las puntas de sus dedos índices al contrario, una combinación de fuerza y precisión.

Mara también empezaba a dar síntomas de fatiga. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor, lo que propiciaba que el pelo se le pegase a la piel. Respiraba entre jadeos provocados por el esfuerzo y el cuello de su camiseta empezaba a humedecerse con cada gota que le resbalaba desde su cuello.

-Aguanta, una serie más de quince y terminamos, -animó Kakashi. -¡Sube! ¡Estira los brazos! ¡Eso es!

El tormento comenzaba a llegar a su fin, sus músculos lo sabían, sin duda se estaba cobrando con intereses el precio de la ropa y las mofas de esa mañana. Kakashi comenzó la cuenta regresiva. El final de la tortura estaba llegando.

-La última, y… ¡Aguanta! –Gritó para que mantuviese la posición de tensión con los brazos estirados y las puntas de sus dedos rozándose.

El rostro de Mara era de sufrimiento por el esfuerzo, tenía el pelo negro húmedo pegado a la frente y sobre su mejilla, tenía la nariz arrugada, el ceño fruncido y el labio superior levantado indicándole es esfuerzo titánico que estaba haciendo tras todos esos días que llevaba sin entrenar. Por su parte, Kakashi era presa de descargas eléctricas cada vez que sus dedos se tocaban, como si un Chidori le recorriera desde las puntas de los dedos hasta sus pies. Sabía que le estaba mirando de manera suplicante para que parase el ejercicio y pudieran descansar unos minutos, pero en ningún momento emitió un solo sonido de queja en contra de lo que esperaba. Dedujo que estaba acostumbrada a duros entrenamientos, probablemente con su misterioso padre.

-¡Acabamos! –Gritó el ninja. Inmediatamente, ambos se echaron hacia atrás y se quedaron tumbados sobre sus espaldas respirando con dificultad sobre la hierba tras el esfuerzo físico.

Kakashi levantó su cabeza para mirar el estado en que se encontraba su alumna, la imagen le cortó la respiración. Lo primero que vio fue su pierna izquierda flexionada, permitiéndole adentrar su mirada en el hueco que quedaba entre su pantalón algo holgado y la piel de su muslo. No pudo evitar mirar hacia la entrepierna de su alumna hasta donde el pantalón quedaba algo más ajustado interponiéndose con su visión. Siguió subiendo hacia arriba mientras su estómago subía y bajaba con cada una de sus rápidas respiraciones. Depositó su mirada sobre los montículos que se apreciaban erguidos bajo la camiseta. ¿Desde cuándo había estado eso ahí? Se preguntó. Inmediatamente, fue él quien tuvo que flexionar más las piernas para evitar que lo visto y lo imaginado debajo de esa camiseta le crearan un problema de lo más embarazoso, teniendo en cuenta que no estaba en la intimidad de su hogar.

Se permitieron unos minutos más de descanso, tras los cuales Kakashi se levantó y se situó a su lado. Mara estaba tumbada en la misma postura, con la boca entreabierta para facilitar su respiración y los ojos cerrados por los molestos rayos del sol.

-Siéntate, -ordenó Kakashi. Ella abrió uno de sus ojos para mirarle en busca de una razón lo suficientemente poderosa como para que tuviera que hacer eso, mientras mantenía el otro completamente cerrado. –Tenemos que estirar antes de que se enfríen los músculos o podrías sufrir un tirón.

Volvió a poner su cara de fastidio pero obedeció. Se sentó con las piernas cruzadas a la espera de instrucciones. Kakashi se situó detrás de ella de rodillas, colocó una mano sobre el hombro y con la otra empujó suavemente en la mitad de su espalda para hacer que la pusiera recta. Cuando consiguió de ella la posición que quería, le indicó que subiera los brazos hasta colocarlos en cruz.

Colocó su mano sobre la muñeca para dirigir él el movimiento y poco a poco fue doblándole el brazo hasta situarlo detrás de su cabeza y tiró con suavidad del codo. Tras varios segundos repitió el mismo movimiento con el brazo contrario.

Mara notaba la respiración de Kakashi golpeando contra su coronilla. El tacto contra su piel, a ratos de sus guantes y a ratos de sus dedos descubiertos, estaba haciendo que la piel de sus antebrazos se le erizara, como si de electricidad estática se tratara.

Para su sorpresa, las manos del ninja se dirigieron ahora hacia su cuello. Situó las palmas a cada lado de su cuello, los pulgares en el nacimiento del pelo a cada lado de su columna y el resto de los dedos estirados para minimizar el contacto de alguna manera. No le importó que sus manos se impregnasen del sudor que aún le cubría el cuello, le bastaba la sensación de notar bajo su tacto cada uno de los latidos de su corazón que se extendían fuertes y veloces bajo sus palmas y el calor que desprendía su piel atravesaba la tela de sus guantes. No había duda de la naturaleza de su chakra: el fuego hecho carne.

Ejerció presión hacia uno de los lados para indicar que debía ladear la cabeza hacia la derecha. Contó mental y lentamente hasta cinco y cambió hacia el otro lado. Volvió a contar y empujó hacia delante para que pegara la barbilla al pecho. Frotó con suavidad, arriba y abajo, los dedos pulgares contra sus vértebras mientras contaba otra vez. A continuación, quitó los pulgares de su lugar y pegó el resto de los dedos a su cuello para tirar de éste hacia atrás con una ligera presión. Además de su pulso fuerte y cada vez más pausado gracias a la relajación de los estiramientos, ahora podía sentir bajo sus dedos desprovistos de tela la tráquea y el entrar y salir del aire con cada bocanada.

Nada más terminar de estirar el cuello, sus ojos se conectaron, inmóviles en los del otro. El ninja sabía que ese contacto no duraría para siempre, pero decidió prolongarlo alargando la cuenta regresiva haciendo ligeras pausas entre cada número. Desde su posición de altura, pudo detenerse en contemplar nuevos detalles de su rostro: las largas pestañas negras que enmarcaban sus ojos, a veces temibles y a veces risueños, a veces tristes y a veces serios, ojos iracundos y comprensivos, sin duda, sus ojos negros como una noche sin luna, expresaban mucho más que sus palabras en algunos momentos, eran unos ojos emocionales. Tenía pómulos redondeados y las mejillas encendidas, a su entender, por el ejercicio, ¿o por la cercanía del contacto? Su nariz recta y pequeña dejaba que la atención se desviase hacia sus labios rosados, carnosos y, de cualquier manera, apetecibles para cualquiera.

Pasados los dilatados cinco segundos quitó las manos del cuello de Mara y se situó frente a ella ofreciéndole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse del suelo. Ella las tomó y se impulsó hacia arriba quedando uno frente a otro.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –Preguntó Kakashi para tratar de romper la ligera tensión que se había formado en el ambiente.

-La próxima vez, recuérdame que antes de un entrenamiento no me mofe de ti, -respondió Mara sacudiéndose las briznas de hierba del pantalón dándose suaves toques en el trasero. –Pero no ha estado mal.

-Ven, vayamos al otro extremo de la zona de entrenamiento, hay un puesto ambulante de Ichiraku, podemos comprar algo de beber, -indicó el shinobi.

Los dos se encaminaron hacia el otro extremo y se situaron junto a la improvisada tienda. Había carteles con letras diminutas indicando todos los platos, bebidas y salsas que se ofertaban, así como los precios de los mismos. Kakashi se dispuso a pedir dos bebidas pero su alumna se le adelantó.

-¿Qué me da por un ryu? –Preguntó sacando su única moneda disponible. Kakashi sabía que era lo que le quedaba de los doscientos ryus que invirtió en las gafas protectoras del crío, quería saber a dónde iba encaminada su pregunta.

-Una botella de agua pequeña, señorita, -respondió con amabilidad el vendedor.

-Aquí tiene, -dijo Mara entregando la moneda. El vendedor le entregó el artículo que cogió y abrió al instante, se llevó la botella a los labios y bebió con rapidez agotándola en cuestión de segundos.

Kakashi observaba el comportamiento. Cuando terminó se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano y se relamió el labio superior recogiendo los últimos restos del líquido. Tenía que dejar de imaginar cosas y centrarse en lo que estaba por venir, lo que le recordaba que tenía una conversación pendiente con ella sobre el asunto en cuestión.

Poco a poco, con la caída del sol, el lugar se fue quedando vacío de gente. Todos se despedían deseándose buena suerte y con los mejores deseos para amigos y compañeros. Gai y su equipo junto con Mara y Kakashi fueron los últimos en abandonar la zona.

-Bueno, Kakashi, mi querido rival, -empezó Gai. –Mañana es el gran día, ¿no crees? Mañana por fin dará sus frutos todo el esfuerzo y dedicación empleados en estos jóvenes.

-Estoy seguro de que tu equipo al completo estará en la lista de admitidos, -concedió Kakashi.

-Eso espero, el poder de la Juventud debe seguir presente en nuestra aldea, -dijo con ojos emocionados.

-Te veré mañana Gai, mucha suerte, muchachos, -dijo Kakashi a modo de despedida. Todos asintieron y se fueron a la carrera en pos de su sensei.

A un ritmo más calmado, alumna y sensei se encaminaron hacia la casa que compartían. Las preguntas les quemaban a ambos en la garganta, tan sólo se refrenaban por el hecho de no querer empezar cada uno con su propia cuestión. Mara, en los días que llevaba en la aldea, no había hecho gala de una gran paciencia, por lo que fue quien se decidió a hablar primero.

-Kakashi, ¿a qué se refería Gai con el gran día?

-Mañana la Hokage hará público el listado de admitidos para las pruebas de ascenso a chūnin y jōnin, -explicó Kakashi.

-Ah… -Musitó Mara sin demostrar mucho entusiasmo.

-Por eso quería, -empezó Kakashi a exponer lo que le quemaba en la garganta. –Quería que tú aceptases realizar las pruebas, por eso te he insistido tanto durante todos estos días.

No le gustaba el tono que estaba empleando, era una mezcla entre reproche y súplica. Sabía que desde que le había dicho la mayor mentira hasta ahora, este tema le escocía como la sal en una herida abierta. La única respuesta que le quedaba era tratar de mantener la fachada intentando causar el menor daño posible.

-Aunque hubiese accedido, ¿crees que esa Senju me dejaría presentarme antes de finalizar el período de prueba? –Dijo Mara convencida de que eso sería poco probable.

-Yamato y yo habríamos hablado con ella, tratado de convencerla, -contestó Kakashi. –Presentaríamos informes favorables…

-Kakashi, casi muere desangrado un jōnin por un kunai que le lancé y a otro casi le rajo el cuello de no haber sido por la intervención de Yamato, -Mara se acercó colocándole las manos sobre los hombros. -¿De verdad crees que estaría dispuesto a hacer un informe favorable? No necesitas tu sharingan para ver esto: tú eres el único que quieres que me quede.

Tras esas palabras, quitó las manos de sus hombros y se sacudió el mechón de pelo de su rostro.

-Vamos a casa, déjalo estar, puede que la próxima vez, -le cogió de la muñeca y tiró con suavidad para que comenzase a andar. Nada más iniciar la marcha, deshizo el contacto.

-De todas formas, -volvió a la carga el ninja-, mañana vendrás conmigo al acto de publicación. Debo asistir, puesto que soy uno de los examinadores de este año y tengo que estar presente.

Mara paró su marcha en seco.

-¿Es una broma, verdad?

-No, -dijo secamente.

-Mañana será sin duda un gran día, -añadió después de unos pocos segundos que le costó salir de la impresión inicial.


	29. Chapter 29

Antes que nada dar las gracias por el nuevo review, me hace mucha ilusión y me anima a seguir publicando ^^. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando. Gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 29**

En las profundidades de la guarida, desde hacía horas, reinaba el silencio más absoluto. La calma y la quietud volvían a reinar entre los anchos muros y los largos pasillos de donde se encontraban y donde, por fin, el descanso había llegado al adolorido y maltratado cuerpo del hombre en el lecho.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, daba las gracias por poder dormir, dormir en el más absoluto sentido literal de la palabra, ya que, durante las horas de sufrimiento, sólo conseguía desconectar su mente de su cuerpo por rendición y agotamiento. Se felicitó a sí mismo en cada momento que tenía de lucidez por poder seguir adelante, el motivo que le impulsaba a soportar el dolor y el sufrimiento seguía presente en su mente. Tenía que mantenerse firme y resistir, esto lo hacía por su deseo de venganza, por su deseo de acabar con la vida del que osó dañar a lo que más quería en este mundo frío, cruel y sin sentido. Pero para ello debía ser fuerte de nuevo, volver a sus mejores años, volver a tener todas sus capacidades al mayor nivel, de otra manera, no podría cumplir con su promesa de volver y proteger su bien más preciado, aunque para ello tuviese que hacer los mayores sacrificios.

El suave golpe al cerrar de una puerta le desveló de su sueño reconfortante pero muy liviano, pero mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con todos los demás sentidos alertas. Alguien se acercaba a la cama donde yacía desde lo que le parecía muchos días atrás. El intruso comenzó retirando las sujeciones de sus tobillos donde habían dejado unas marcas rojas y ampollas por el roce. Continuó rodeando la cama y retiró la fina sábana que lo cubría hasta dejar al descubierto su torso.

Sus músculos estaban ahora definidos donde antes sólo había huesos y piel arrugada. Su abdomen daba la impresión de estar firme y duro como una tabla pero oscilaba arriba y abajo con cada respiración relajada. Sintió que unas manos comenzaban a retirar con cuidado los sensores que seguían adheridos a su piel.

Se dejó hacer, pues no creía que representara ningún peligro hasta ahora.

Cuando se deshizo de todos, quitó la correa que mantenía uno de sus brazos atados. En la muñeca se apreciaban las mismas marcas que en los tobillos, con la única diferencia de que la sangre seca estaba presente en ella. Agradeció en su fuero interno la liberación al dejar de sentir el dolor lacerante. El intruso rodeó de nuevo el lecho y se limitó a hacer lo mismo con su otra muñeca.

-Eien, -dijo con voz rasposa, comprendió que era el tipo con rasgos de serpiente. –El proceso se ha completado satisfactoriamente.

Cuando terminó de oír esas palabras el júbilo estalló en su pecho. Había esperado muchos días de tormento infernal para poder oírlas, incluso sospechaba que alguno de más sólo por el placer de ese ser de experimentar con él algo más de tiempo.

Se sentía vivo como no lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo en su vida. La vejez le había mermado sus fuerzas, castigado su cuerpo y drenado su chakra hasta límites insospechados. En cambio, ahora se sentía de nuevo fuerte y capaz de estar durante horas en un campo de batalla haciendo frente a su mejor enemigo, su cuerpo estaba en su plenitud en todos los sentidos y sus niveles de chakra estaban tan altos que podría realizar cualquier técnica sin siquiera notarlo.

-Acompáñame, quiero que te veas por primera vez, -dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al fin su fórmula había sido perfeccionada por completo gracias a ese sujeto y, no sólo eso, estaba a muy poco de conseguir el elixir que llevaba buscando toda su vida. Alargó su mano para tocarle en el hombro, pues creía que no le había oído la primera vez.

Antes de que sus dedos llegasen a rozar su hombro, una mano ya le sujetaba por la muñeca evitando el contacto. En ese momento la mirada ambarina de Orochimaru se percató de la mirada negra, insondable e indescifrable de Eien. Dio un tirón para liberarse de su agarre y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

Eien echó una pierna al suelo y contrajo sin esfuerzo sus músculos abdominales para incorporarse. Al principio sintió un leve mareo que cedió inmediatamente. Bajó la otra pierna y se paró sobre ambas. Tanto tiempo tumbado y el dolor le habían dejado el cuerpo por completo entumecido. Giró varias veces el cuello y movió sus hombros arriba y abajo y en círculos. Frotó las palmas de sus manos y realizó sellos sin emplear chakra, su habilidad y rapidez para ello se había visto incrementada con ese nuevo estado de su cuerpo.

Comenzó con un par de pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta donde esperaba Orochimaru. Ambos salieron de esa sala y se encaminaron por los interminables pasillos de la guarida, poco a poco pudo ir incrementando el ritmo y la firmeza de sus pisadas. Los músculos comenzaban a desentumecérsele, respondían mejor a sus órdenes y ejecutaban con mayor precisión los movimientos.

Para cuando llegaron a la otra sala, con su interior totalmente desprovisto de mobiliario alguno, estaba esperándoles Kabuto y como único compañero un objeto cubierto por una tela blanca. El ayudante se colocó bien las gafas sobre el puente de su nariz y saludó de manera cordial a su maestro y al invitado.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Preguntó Eien con la voz grave y la garganta aún doliéndole por los días de gritos de padecimiento y agonía.

-Ya te lo he dicho, quiero mostrarte el resultado, -respondió Orochimaru colocándose junto al objeto oculto. –Esta va a ser la primera vez que te veas después de dejar atrás tu vieja piel. Como si de una serpiente se tratara, dejas atrás el viejo envoltorio y sales al mundo renovado, o más bien, podrías decir casi renacido.

De un tirón seco retiró la tela dejando al descubierto un enorme espejo de pie, sencillo, sobrio y sin marco, en él se reflejaba la imagen de cuerpo completo de Eien. Éste se acercó un poco más al espejo, alargó la mano para tocar, incrédulo, su reflejo sobre la superficie, el frío contacto en sus ahora sensibles yemas hizo que la retirara. Dio un vistazo rápido a su hechura, piernas firmes y potentes, aptas para llevarle a la cima del mundo de ser necesario. Sus brazos, tal y como había sentido al despertar, los notaba preparados para blandir su mejor arma, el recuerdo de antiguas batallas le hizo rememorar el olor a sangre del campo de batalla y la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Se tocó con la mano el pectoral izquierdo, podía notar su corazón latiendo con el brío de su recién adquirida juventud. Sabía que bajo su piel se escondía el secreto de su longevidad y que, llegado el momento, debería compartirlo con esa serpiente. Su pelo volvía a ser negro y voluminoso, el blanco níveo había dado paso al negro más absoluto.

Por último, su rostro mostraba la madurez que la vida le había enseñado pero seguía siendo joven y atractivo, giró varias veces el cuello para cambiar el ángulo, vanagloriándose, tras muchos años de decrepitud, de su aspecto. Con la mano que había llevado al pecho retiró el pelo que le cubría parte del rostro y acercó la cara más al espejo. Como si de una ilusión se tratase, ahí estaban sus ojos, todo lo que era, lo que había sido y sería, era gracias a esos ojos.

Con la otra mano delineó el párpado inferior de su ojo izquierdo, al llegar al final, éste se tornó de un rojo sangre y a su alrededor aparecieron tres tomoes. Ante esa imagen, una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en su boca. Los ojos de Eien volvieron a cambiar, ahora mostrando círculos perfectos unidos entre ellos, parecidos a diminutos cometas, en el lugar de los tomoes. La sonrisa se le ensanchó más.

Se tocó con ambas manos las mejillas y, una vez más, sus ojos volvieron a cambiar, unas gruesas líneas unían ahora los pequeños cometas al borde exterior de su iris. Lo que parecía el comienzo de una risa empezó a hacer despertar a sus cuerdas vocales doloridas por los innumerables gritos que había proferido su garganta durante su rejuvenecimiento.

Finalmente, a voluntad de Eien, los ojos rojos cambiaron su tonalidad por una violeta, los cometas desaparecieron, dando lugar a círculos concéntricos perfectos que ocupaban no solo el iris, sino todo el ojo. Una risa gutural y grave comenzó a vibrar dentro de su garganta llegando al exterior de manera tímida y poco a poco fue siendo más clara.

Orochimaru y Kabuto temblaban ante la imagen reflejada de esos ojos. Poseía, no sólo el temible sharingan en todas sus posibles variantes, sino el poderoso rinnegan. Ambos se miraron entre sí expectantes de la siguiente reacción del hombre.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el rinnegan había desaparecido, dejando paso de nuevo a los iris negros en un rostro ahora serio. Eien hinchó su pecho de aire tanto como pudo y lo soltó en una única bocanada. Trató de calmarse la emoción que le embargaba sólo era comparable a sus niveles de chakra. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo y se dijo a sí mismo para tratar de convencerse de una vez por todas:

-Yo soy Madara Uchiha.


	30. Chapter 30

Os dejo un capítulo por aquí que hace mucho que no me pasaba a actualizar. Gracias por los nuevos reviews, me animan mucho a continuar con la historia. Así que os dejo disfrutar.

 **Capítulo 30**

El día siguiente llegó con rapidez. Había pasado la noche en vela con demasiados pensamientos preocupando su mente. En ella imaginaba multitud de escenarios posibles y todos se le antojaban bastante improbables. En ninguna de las variables el resultado le era favorable o mínimamente de su agrado.

Con las primeras luces se levantó y se encaminó a la cocina a por una imprescindible y más que necesaria taza de café negro, cargado, humeante y caliente. Cogió la taza y se sentó en el sillón de lectura de Kakashi. Miró por la ventana y observó el exterior. El rocío de la noche humedecía las briznas de hierba verde del pequeño jardín. Dos madrugadoras aves volaban bajo entre los tejados de los edificios. Un perezoso gato caminaba en delicado equilibrio y con la cola erguida sobre la valla que rodeaba el perímetro de la casa de Kakashi y que la protegía de ojos indiscretos.

Hoy era un día señalado, hoy se haría pública la lista de admitidos en el próximo examen ninja y también se sabrían los nombres de los exigentes examinadores que serán los encargados de evaluar a los candidatos.

Antes de que Mara terminase su taza de café apareció Kakashi completamente vestido con el uniforme reglamentario y su característico chaleco verde de jōnin. No le dirigió ni una mirada a la joven, tan sólo unas simples y llanas palabras para que se preparara para salir hacia la torre de la Hokage.

Mara se vistió con su habitual ropa de entrenamiento, se miró al espejo y se concentró a la espera de que Kurōkami le deseara buena suerte, pero sólo recibió la imagen de su lomo y nada más, al parecer no estaba interesado en los acontecimientos le que sobrevenían a la joven.

Ambos salieron de la casa en dirección a la torre de la Hokage. Hicieron el camino en completo silencio. Mara podía notar la tensión en los hombros de Kakashi. A menudo, se cruzaban por el camino con grupos de genins armando algún revuelo, al parecer ese día todos tenían los nervios a flor de piel. Mara comprendió que era un día importante para todos los ninjas de la Aldea.

Cuando llegaron a la explanada, allí ya se encontraba el grupo de Gai Maito, Mara supuso que madrugaban por el poder de la Juventud, el pensamiento la hizo sonreír fugazmente. En una zona algo más apartada había un grupo de ninjas uniformados de la misma manera que Kakashi, ropas negras, chaleco táctico verde y el símbolo de la aldea colgando de algún tipo de acreditación identificativa.

-Mara sólo voy a pedirte esto y quiero que lo cumplas a rajatabla, -empezó Kakashi muy serio dirigiéndose a ella. –No hagas nada. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que hoy no te metas en líos y, por lo que más quieras, trata de que no se descontrole tu chakra.

Dicho esto, sin darle opción a réplica, se giró y se encaminó hacia donde estaban el resto de ninjas uniformados.

Por primera vez, se sintió sola en medio de la multitud que empezaba a congregarse. Genins corrían de aquí para allá tratando de quemar sus nervios y sus energías. Los equipos de chūnins, algo más comedidos con sus emociones, se agrupaban entorno a sus respectivos senseis. Mara sabía que allí estaba fuera de lugar, no tenía un equipo, no tenía un sensei junto al que esperar, ya que Kakashi debía estar con los otros examinadores y, además, dudaba mucho que estuviera su nombre en el listado de admitidos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos y con la mirada algo triste perdida entre la gente, un miembro de ANBU se acercó a ella, sobresaltándola un poco.

-La Hokage quiere verte, -dijo secamente tras la máscara. Y añadió: -Acompáñame.

Mara echó un último vistazo a Kakashi que se encontraba inmerso en una animada conversación con los otros examinadores. Se levantó y siguió al ninja que la llevó, rodeando el edificio, a la zona trasera totalmente desierta de personas a excepción de la Hokage. Gai había visto el encuentro entre el ANBU y la nueva alumna de Kakashi, se excusó con sus propios alumnos y los siguió a cierta distancia.

El ANBU y ella se acercaron y esperaron instrucciones. Tsunade se volvió hacia ellos lo que hizo que el ninja se arrodillara sobre una pierna a la espera de nuevas indicaciones. Por su parte, Mara inclinó levemente la cabeza evitando el contacto directo con ella.

-Explícame esto, -ordenó de inmediato Tsunade mostrando en su mano el impreso de admisión. Mara permaneció callada. –Estoy esperando y esta vez quiero una respuesta convincente.

-Yo… Me gustaría hacer el examen, -respondió escueta.

-Eso ya lo veo, la pregunta es por qué, –preguntó directa.

-Porque se lo debo a Kakashi, -respondió después de una breve pausa en la que estuvo buscando las palabras más adecuadas. –Él ha hecho mucho por mí durante este tiempo y pensé que ésta sería una buena manera de demostrarle mi agradecimiento por todo.

Imperceptiblemente, el ANBU que permanecía allí arrodillado entre las dos mujeres, giró la cabeza para observar mejor la escena a través de su máscara.

-Aún estás en el período de prueba, -remarcó Tsunade. –Romperías otra norma, por lo que, dados tus antecedentes, ya sabes dónde te llevaría.

-Senju, -empezó con el ceño fruncido por el comentario. Sabía que trataba de hacerla salir de sus casillas pero se detuvo, miró al suelo, se tragó su genio y volvió a empezar. –Hokage ya he roto muchas normas desde que estoy aquí, incluso he estado en prisión por ello, pero esta norma no la estoy rompiendo, sé que Kakashi es uno de los examinadores de este año, de manera que podrá seguir supervisándome durante el examen.

Tsunade observó el cambio de actitud en sus palabras y la seguridad con la que las pronunciaba. La dejó continuar.

-Juego con todo en contra, no tengo un equipo que me apoye, ni siquiera sé de qué consta el examen, ni he tenido tiempo para prepararme pero quiero intentarlo, probablemente caiga eliminada en la primera ronda pero, al menos, no podrá decirme que no lo intenté. Hokage, se lo debo, por todas esas normas que Kakashi ha roto por mí, por todos estos días que me ha tomado a su cargo, por todas las veces en las que no se lo he puesto fácil y, para demostrarle que he tomado en cuenta todas y cada una de las reflexiones sobre quedarme en esta aldea que me ha hecho durante todos estos días.

Sin nada más que añadir, giró su cabeza hacia la derecha interponiendo su pelo de barrera como solía hacer.

-Márchate, Mara, cavilaré sobre tus palabras, -dijo Tsunade de manera neutral.

Sin esperar a nada más Mara comenzó a deshacer el camino que había recorrido antes con el ANBU, al llegar a la esquina del edificio chocó contra Gai, le dio una rápida disculpa y continuó a paso rápido hacia la explanada principal.

Tsunade y el ANBU se quedaron unos segundos más en silencio.

-¿Qué opinas, Yamato? –Preguntó Tsunade en busca de consejo.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer una excepción, -respondió Yamato descubriéndose de su máscara de gato. –Quiere hacerlo de verdad. Cree que es una manera de pagar la deuda contraída con Kakashi y puede ser una buena oportunidad para que comience a sentirse parte de algo.

-Me gustaría añadir algo, Hokage, -dijo Gai que se había acercado. –Comprendo a esa chica, cuando yo era un estudiante era incapaz de usar técnicas con chakra, por lo que era el blanco de burlas, pero me esforcé, entrené y logré mi objetivo: conseguí estar en esa lista y, no sólo eso, superé el examen. El Tercer Hokage me puso en la lista de reemplazo, pero estaba en esa lista, podría hacer mi examen y demostrarle a todos lo fuerte que me había vuelto.

-El reemplazo es para cubrir alguna baja de última hora, -respondió Tsunade. –Eso sólo está permitido para ninjas de la Aldea.

-Déjala sola, -propuso Yamato viendo que era la única solución para tratar de que ambas partes estuviesen conformes. –Ella podrá demostrarle lo que sabe a Kakashi, ningún equipo se verá forzado a trabajar con un nuevo miembro al que no conocen y nosotros podremos observar sus movimientos sin necesidad de que los de otras aldeas nos tachen de interferir en las pruebas.

Esta vez, para demostrar la buena voluntad de cooperación desde que se firmó la Alianza Shinobi de las Cinco Grandes Naciones, los exámenes serían conjuntos entre varias aldeas. En este caso, los participantes serían de la aldea de la Arena y de la Hoja.

-Me retiraré a meditar sobre esto, -dijo la Hokage. Esperaba que no se impacientaran demasiado. El alboroto de toda esa gente empezaba a hacer que le doliera la cabeza.

Tsunade se dirigió a la planta de Comunicaciones, allí varios empleados trabajaban emitiendo y recibiendo mensajes. Cuando la vieron llegar se levantaron se sus asientos en señal de respeto. La Hokage se dirigió a uno de ellos y le apremió para enviar un mensaje al Kazekage Gaara donde le explicaría la situación y sus intenciones, así como pediría su opinión y beneplácito por lo que estaba por hacer.

La respuesta no se hizo esperar más que unos pocos minutos. Tsunade dio las gracias a los subordinados y salió hacia su despacho. Enfiló el pasillo y cerró con ímpetu la puerta de su despacho. Se sentó tras la enorme mesa de madera frente a un enorme pliego en blanco donde debía escribir los nombres de todos los admitidos. Cogió el pincel y comenzó a escribir.

En un momento dado, las dudas la asaltaron, ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? Pensó en su abuelo, Hashirama Senju, el Primer Hokage, le brindó una segunda oportunidad a Madara Uchiha, a quien consideraba un amigo y éste le traicionó. Pero, de no haber sido por esa segunda oportunidad, esa aldea no sería hoy en día una realidad.

Volvió a humedecer el pincel en tinta, escurrió la sobrante en el borde del tintero y comenzó a escribir el último nombre.

El ruido de las voces de todos los que estaban congregados en la explanada se colaban por un resquicio de la ventana. Tsunade miró el enorme reloj de madera, faltaban unos pocos minutos para el mediodía. Era el momento de hacerlo público. Selló el enorme pliego con la insignia oficial del Hokage y lo enrolló.

Descendió por las escaleras y salió por la puerta principal. Cuando hizo su aparición, todo el alboroto y las voces cesaron de inmediato. Kakashi y el resto de los uniformados se acercaron a la Hokage. Se situaron detrás de ella y esperaron mirando entre los asistentes.

Cuando Tsunade se había asegurado la atención de todos comenzó con su discurso.

-Como cada año, es un privilegio y un orgullo anunciar los candidatos al examen de ascenso, -empezó. –Sin embargo, este año habrá ciertos cambios.

Nada más decir aquello, cuchicheos y murmullos se extendieron entre los congregados.

-Dada la Alianza entre Naciones, -explicó. –Este año el examen se hará junto a los candidatos de la Aldea de la Arena. Por lo que, deberéis esforzaros más para dejar a nuestra aldea en buen lugar. En estos momentos, los candidatos del Kazekage están viniendo hacia aquí, ya que la primera prueba y la primera fase de la segunda se celebrarán aquí, mientras que la segunda fase y la tercera y última prueba se celebrarán en Suna.

De nuevo murmullos de sorpresa.

-Antes de hacer público los nombres de los alumnos, me gustaría anunciar el nombre de los examinadores que velarán por el cumplimiento de las normas de este año, -hizo una pausa para tomar aire y comenzó el nombramiento. –Kakashi Hatake, Ibiki Morino, Shikamaru Nara, Iruka Umino e Inoichi Yamanaka.

Los congregados estallaron en aplausos al terminar de oír los nombres. Tsunade esperó que los ánimos volvieran a calmarse para para proseguir.

-Por último, hago entrega de la lista oficial de alumnos admitidos este año, -dijo mostrando el enorme rollo lacrado y entregándolo a dos enmascarados de ANBU que se habían acercado a la Hokage para colocarlo en un enorme tablón junto a la pared aledaña.

Durante el discurso, Kakashi había buscado entre la multitud a Mara, pues no la veía a la vista desde hacía bastante tiempo y estaba empezando a sentirse intranquilo. Escudriñaba entre cada resquicio que dejaban alumnos y senseis, hasta que dio con ella. Estaba junto a Gai, éste trataba de hacer que participara en alguna conversación pero ella permanecía seria observando a Tsunade. Gai se inclinó hacia ella, le dio dos suaves palmadas entre los hombros para tratar de animarla mientras le decía algo al oído. De haber podido habría mirado con su sharingan para poder leer los labios y saber exactamente lo que le tenía que decir de manera tan cercana. Mara asintió conforme. Justo en ese momento, Gai le miró a él y alzó el pulgar para indicarle que todo estaba bien.

Los encargados de ANBU habían terminado de colgar el gigantesco pliego en el tablón. Inmediatamente, los más impacientes se apiñaron en torno a él para tratar de buscar su nombre y puede que el de alguno de sus compañeros de equipo o de sus contrincantes.

Las emociones fluían por la explanada, se concentraban y explotaban de diferentes maneras frente a ese tablón. Había pequeños genins que tendrían que esperar un año más para poder demostrar su valía. De esta manera, el llanto y la pena se hacía presente en ellos siendo trabajo de sus senseis el hecho de consolarlos y animarlos. Por otra parte, cuando uno de ellos se descubría en la lista la emoción y la alegría se contagiaba a todos los demás compañeros de ese equipo. Era el momento de volver e informar a su sensei de la buena noticia.

Los chūnin, ya más versados en estos acontecimientos, afrontaban la noticia con más calma y entereza. Aunque se seguían viendo reacciones algo infantiles como dar saltitos si estaba su nombre o patear el suelo con fuerza si no lo estaba.

Pasados los primeros momentos, poco a poco la multitud se fue separando. Unos irían a celebrar la buena noticia y otros a notificar a sus familias la catástrofe de tener que esperar un año más.

Por último, junto al tablón sólo quedaba el grupo de los examinadores, el grupo de Gai y Mara sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared al otro extremo de la zona, esperando a Kakashi pacientemente. Los examinadores se despidieron entre sí y se marcharon cada uno por una dirección diferente.

Kakashi se acercó a Gai, sabía que sus tres alumnos, Neji, Tenten y Lee estaban en la lista. Los felicitó y el de cejas pobladas le volvió a hacer el mismo gesto con el pulgar en señal de camaradería. Todos se dirigieron a la puerta de salida. Mara se levantó y se quedó plantada tras ellos.

-Kakashi, -llamó. -¿Puedes…? ¿Puedes esperarme aquí un momento?

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó el shinobi, pero ella ya había empezado a andar hacia el tablón.

Se acercó y se paró justo delante. Comenzó a leer los nombres uno por uno de cada columna. Había nombres conocidos como el de Shino Aburame o Kiba Inuzuka y otros que no había escuchado nunca y a los que no prestó la menor atención. El único nombre que le importaba no era capaz de verlo. Tragó saliva intentando que la sensación de desasosiego se diluyera al llegar a su estómago. Leyó la lista completa una vez más obteniendo el mismo resultado. Para su sorpresa, junto a ella, estaba Gai, que la había seguido, con las manos en su cintura como si estuviese a punto de reprenderla por algo.

-¿Sabes? Yo también pasé por lo mismo que tú, -empezó a decir. –Pero al final, el Tercer Hokage me dio una oportunidad.

-Enhorabuena, -dijo de manera lúgubre. –Pero éste no es el mismo caso. A mí no me ha dado ninguna oportunidad.

Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca de Gai. La cogió del mentón con una mano y puso la otra sobre su cabeza. Kakashi en la distancia temió lo que ese gesto, demasiado cercano para su gusto, podía desencadenar en el carácter de su alumna por lo que decidió acercarse a ellos rápidamente. Gai forzó un poco el movimiento de su cabeza hacia la derecha del tablón.

-Me parece que no estás mirando al lugar indicado, -dijo con un tono jocoso mientras dirigía su cabeza a un lado.

Antes de que Mara pudiera quejarse y justo cuando Kakashi se acercó a ellos para tratar de suavizar la reacción, los tres miraron a la esquina inferior derecha del pliego. Allí se podían leer dos simples líneas con la cuidada caligrafía de la Hokage:

 _Permiso de residencia:_

 _Mara Hatake._


	31. Chapter 31

¿Qué tal están? Espero que os estén gustando los recientes capítulos. Gracias por ese nuevo review ^^.

 **Capítulo 31**

-Gai, ¿puedes dejarnos? –Pidió Kakashi sin dejar de mirar el nombre escrito.

-Enhorabuena, muchacha, -dijo Gai antes de irse.

-¡Gai! –Llamó Mara antes de que se alejara lo suficiente. –No sé qué le habrás dicho a esa Senju, pero gracias.

-Dáselas también a Yamato, él también te apoyó, -dijo mientras iba a reunirse con sus alumnos.

Por fin se quedaron solos y lejos de oídos curiosos, Kakashi estaba junto a ella repasando una y otra vez cada trazo que conformaba el nombre y su propio apellido como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Tenía multitud de preguntas que luchaban por salir una tras otra.

-Espero que no estés enfadado conmigo después de todo, -susurró Mara al no saber interpretar la expresión del ninja.

-¿Enfadado? No, pero, ¿cuándo…? –Ninguna de las preguntas que se formulaba en su cabeza le parecía la mejor para empezar. Debía reorganizar sus ideas, antes de que pudiera volver a hablar Mara le adelantó una explicación.

-Encontré el sobre que te dio Yamato y decidí enviar la solicitud hace un par de días, -respondió en voz baja mirándolo de soslayo.

-Por eso no quisiste firmar la que te ofrecí yo, porque ya habías enviado una y sabías que no te dejarían participar de haber dos, -dijo Kakashi hilando sus pensamientos. Ella asintió. -¿Y el apellido?

-No podía dejar ese dato sin cumplimentar, -respondió como si fuera algo obvio. –Me pareció buena idea usar el tuyo, espero que no te importe.

¿Importarle? Por supuesto que no, de hecho, le sonaba muy bien: Mara Hatake. Aunque debía reconocer que le había sorprendido.

-¿Por qué has cambiado de idea? Dejaste muy claro que no querías pertenecer a la Hoja, -cuestionó Kakashi.

-En realidad, sólo participo… -calló. Desvió la mirada algo sonrojada y siguió. –Por ti, es lo menos que puedo hacer para devolverte una pequeña parte de lo que has hecho por mí durante este tiempo. Es probable que me eliminen en la primera prueba, pero te prometo que lo haré lo mejor posible, que me esforzaré y quizás, con un golpe de suerte, quién sabe, consiga ese permiso de residencia.

Volvió a mirarle con esa sonrisa de medio lado que empezaba a gustarle tanto. La posibilidad de tenerla siendo parte de la Aldea lo reconfortó de alguna manera. Ahora era menos probable que se fuera de su lado. ¿Irse de su lado? ¿Cuánto había estado a su lado? Apenas unos días. Todas las imágenes que tenía guardadas en su retina de ella empezaron a pasar a toda velocidad por su mente: maltrecha en el bosque, dormida en el hospital, iracunda en el despacho de la Hokage, relajada en su cama, tumbada en su sofá leyendo, bailando en su cocina, la extraña transformación durante la meditación, la que sonreía sincera, la que le gritaba al pobre Kiba y la que aparecía en sus sueños en el más absoluto esplendor. Todas esas imágenes conformaban una pequeña parte de ella, sabía que había mucho más oculto y ahora que tan sólo estaba a un paso de descubrirlo se sintió extraño.

-Vamos a celebrarlo, -dijo con un entusiasmo renovado. –Iremos a Ichiraku y podrás pedir el bol de ramen más grande que haya, yo invito. Al fin mis esfuerzos dan sus frutos.

-No tan rápido, aún tengo pasar las tres pruebas, -dijo Mara devolviéndolo al suelo.

-Cierto, -dijo Kakashi viendo el problema. –Tengo que hablar con Yamato, tendrás que quedarte con él mientras duren las pruebas en Konoha o podrían acusarme de trato de favor.

-¿Con Yamato? ¿No puedo quedarme en otro sitio? –Preguntó disgustada por la nueva noticia.

-Ya oíste a Gai, habló en tu favor para que fueses admitida, no es un mal tipo, -respondió Kakashi empezando a hacer los sellos para su jutsu de invocación. De una nube blanca apareció una pequeña jauría de perros.

-¿Qué ocurre, Kakashi? –Preguntó el más pequeño de todos. –Espero que sea importante, estaba enterrando un hueso para más tarde.

-Necesito que busquéis a Yamato y le traigáis a casa, -pidió Kakashi. Cuando acabó de hacer la petición los animales se dispersaron en busca del rastro del ANBU. Luego se volvió hacia Mara y le hizo un gesto para que caminara con él. Ambos debían admitir que se habían acostumbrado rápidamente a la compañía mutua.

Al empezar a enfilar la calle principal, el bullicio y el gentío se hacían palpables. Parecía que todos habían ido a celebrarlo al mismo lugar: frente a un buen bol de humeante y sabroso ramen. La gente se agolpaba a las puertas del restaurante. Formaban una fila a la espera de una mesa libre, cosa que desanimó a Kakashi, pues no quería perder el tiempo ahí de pie, y desesperó a Mara nada más ver la cola de gente.

-Oye, ¿y si pedimos para llevar y comemos en tu casa? –Propuso Mara. –Como el primer día que vinimos, sólo que sin los ANBU vigilándome.

Ahí estaba esa media sonrisa una vez más. Le había convencido, la perspectiva de pasar el tiempo a la espera de una mesa no le resultaba atractiva, sin embargo, la idea de comer a solas con ella en la intimidad de su casa se le antojaba mucho mejor.

-Bien pensado, -coincidió Kakashi, dirigiéndose hacia la zona de pedidos.

-Yo iré a esperarte en el banco de en frente, ya sabes, -dijo Mara aludiendo a donde le había esperado por primera vez. El shinobi asintió conforme.

Cuando Kakashi salió del establecimiento cargando con las conocidas bolsas humeantes de las que emanaban deliciosos olores, se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba. Podría haber lidiado de nuevo con los ANBU, podría haber supuesto que ella se hubiese ausentado a alguna tienda cercana, pero no habría imaginado nunca encontrar a Kiba Inuzuka sentado a su lado, charlando tranquila y animadamente con Mara. Apretó con fuerza las asas de las bolsas y se encaminó hacia ellos.

Conforme avanzaba veía a los jóvenes de la misma edad intercambiando palabras y alguna que otra mirada de más por parte del Inuzuka a su alumna. Lo que le provocaba cierta animadversión por el joven. Siguió avanzando sin ser advertido por la pareja hasta que Akamaru, el inseparable perro de Kiba, ladró dándole la bienvenida.

-Hola, Kakashi sensei, -dijo Kiba levantándose del banco como si de un resorte se tratara.

-Te encuentro en muchos lugares últimamente, Inuzuka, -dijo Kakashi con un tono sombrío.

-Me he encontrado con ella por casualidad, -se excusó pasando por alto el tono que usó el ninja. –Quería disculparme con ella por el comportamiento de Akamaru en la zona de entrenamiento y, de paso, hablábamos de las pruebas del examen. Pero ya me iba, -dijo notando la tensión en el ambiente.

-Espero que te hayas preparado bien este año, Inuzuka, -advirtió Kakashi. –Mara, nos vamos.

La aludida se levantó del banco de piedra algo sorprendida por el tono cortante de la conversación. Se acercó al shinobi y cogió una de las bolsas de comida.

-Nos veremos mañana, Kiba, -dijo ella a modo de despedida. Kiba sólo pudo despedirse con la mano por miedo a que unas pocas palabras más desataran la ira del ninja que no le había quitado el ojo de encima. Casi podía sentir el sharingan atravesándole a pesar de estar oculto.

Caminaron en silencio cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Kakashi pensaba en el comportamiento que había tenido y lo que lo había provocado a tenerlo, por alguna razón tenía la necesidad de mantenerla junto a él, de protegerla de posibles amenazas y, sin duda, la manera de mirarla que tenía Kiba le resultaba una amenaza. Por otro lado, no tenía duda al respecto de que su alumna pudiera defenderse a sí misma en caso de cierta amenaza, cosa que le tranquilizaba.

Mara por su parte, pensaba en la tensión sostenida en la conversación entre esos dos, sabía leer entre líneas lo que ocurría, lo mismo que había ocurrido en otro momento de su vida y que, gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos, nunca llegó a oídos, u ojos, de su padre, de lo contrario dudaba mucho que hubiesen salido bien parados.

Llegaron a la casa y entraron en silencio. Cada uno colocó su bolsa sobre la mesa y comenzaron a sacar los recipientes. Se sentaron uno junto a otro y empezaron a comer. Kakashi comenzó a mover los fideos para hacer que se enfriaran, en cambio, Mara ya se había metido en la boca unos pocos sin que la temperatura le resultara un problema. El ninja se fijaba en cómo sorbía los fideos, cómo colocaba sus labios y luego los relamía para limpiar los restos de caldo que los humedecían. Algo tan simple como eso había atrapado por completo la atención del shinobi, tanto como para no darse cuenta de que lo miraba con ojos extrañados.

-¿Te pasa algo? –Preguntó preocupada.

-No, tranquila, ¿está la comida a tu gusto? –Inquirió. Mara asintió cogiendo de nuevo otros pocos fideos. -¿De qué hablabais Kiba y tú?

-Ah, pues me contaba en qué consistían las pruebas, -respondió después de tragar. –Me dijo que la primera prueba es un examen escrito, la segunda dos pruebas físicas de resistencia y la tercera un combate individual cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Tú estarás en todas las pruebas?

-No lo sé, sólo sé que estaré en las que se celebren en Konoha, las que se lleven a cabo en Suna dependen de lo que decida el Kazekage, -explicó Kakashi.

De nuevo el silencio se hizo entre ellos. Se volvieron a concentrar en su comida hasta que estuvieron saciados. Recogieron la mesa y se sentaron en el enorme sofá que presidía la estancia. Sobre la mesa junto a éste seguía el libro de " _Mascarada_ " que había cogido Mara el día anterior, junto con el que estaba leyendo él en ese momento " _Deseo_ ". Ambos los cogieron y se sumergieron cada uno en su lectura.

Al cabo de unos minutos, para sorpresa de Kakashi, Mara decidió quitarse el calzado y colocar sus piernas sobre las de él. Se quedó estático ante el gesto, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir.

-¿Te importa? –Dijo como cortesía aunque sin intención de retirarlas.

-Adelante, ponte cómoda, -invitó el ninja a la par que colocaba una mano sobre una de sus piernas sosteniendo el ejemplar.

Continuaron con la tarde de ávida lectura, a veces ella veía como Kakashi cerraba los ojos tratando de imaginar la escena con detalle en su mente sin apartar la mano de su pierna, mientras que él, la veía a ella morderse el labio inferior cuando leía algún párrafo que captaba su atención sin hacer amago de levantar sus piernas del regazo del ninja.

Poco a poco, casi entrada la noche, el ritmo de lectura fue decayendo, Kakashi dejó de verla morder su labio para comprobar que se había quedado dormida con el libro abierto sobre su pecho y la cabeza ladeada hacia el respaldo del sofá. La contempló dormir durante unos minutos como había hecho ya en otras ocasiones, hasta que unos suaves golpes le trajeron de vuelta a la realidad. Y la realidad era que no podía moverse sin despertarla.

-Adelante, -invitó con un tono de voz lo suficientemente alto para que se enterase el que estaba tras la puerta, pero no lo suficientemente molesto como para sacarla a ella del sueño.

Cuando se abrió la puerta, tras ésta apareció Yamato, extrañado por el comportamiento de su compañero. Finalmente entró por completo en la estancia y se fijó en la estampa del sofá. Ahora lo comprendía todo. Trató de disimular una sonrisa pero no lo consiguió.

-Veo que estáis preparándoos bien para el examen, una lectura muy didáctica, -dijo señalando los libros. Kakashi le miró con cara de pocos amigos. –Era una broma. Deberías llevarla a la cama.

Kakashi le miró confundido.

-Tranquilo, duerme profundamente, cuando lo hice yo ni se inmutó, -explicó Yamato. El shinobi trató de tranquilizarse, ¿por qué la había llevado él a la cama?

-¿Cómo has dicho? –Preguntó comenzando a tensarse igual que le había pasado con Kiba.

-Sí, cuando Sai y yo nos quedamos vigilándola durante tu reunión, se quedó dormida en tu sillón de lectura, así que tuve que llevarla a la cama, -explicó de manera inocente.

El ninja prefirió no escuchar demasiado su explicación y concentrarse en la joven que seguía en la misma posición. Cogió las piernas con suavidad, tratando de moverla lo menos posible, hasta poder levantarse. Volvió a dejarlas sobre el sofá y estiró los músculos entumecidos mientras ella se quejaba en sueños.

-Tobi… -murmuró colocándose de lado.

Los dos ninjas lo habían oído. No era la primera vez que oían ese ridículo nombre. Kakashi se agachó junto a ella y la miró durante unos segundos tratando de escudriñar en sus sueños y pensamientos. ¿Quién era ese Tobi? ¿Por qué esa fijación por ese nombre?

-Mara, -susurró apartándole el pelo de la cara. –Voy a llevarte a la cama.

Dicho lo cual pasó con suavidad los brazos bajo ella y la cargó hacia su habitación. Durante el camino sentía los brazos arder al contacto. Podía notar la piel tersa de sus muslos, que tanto había visto, contra la de su antebrazo y las yemas de sus dedos disfrutando con el tacto de ésta: suave y caliente. Imaginó que todo su cuerpo sería así y esa conocida corriente eléctrica le recorrió la columna como un rayo. Tenía su cabeza recostada contra su hombro, el recuerdo de cuando la trajo herida cargándola sobre su espalda le vino a la mente, su respiración tranquila y acompasada con la nariz pegada contra su cuello le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

Cuando llegó al interior de la habitación la depositó con cuidado sobre la cama. Inmediatamente, Mara emitió de nuevo un leve quejido de protesta, aunque no salió de su estado de sueño, se acomodó de lado dándole la espalda y permitiéndole contemplar de nuevo su contorno, esta vez, sin una sábana que la cubriera. Pensó en hacerlo, pero la imagen así le resultaba perfecta. Esperó unos instantes más y volvió al encuentro de Yamato.

El ANBU estaba esperando pacientemente a que volviera. Creía saber el motivo de la demora pero no arriesgaría a compartirlo con Kakashi para confirmar su sospecha.

-Os lleváis bien, después de todo, quién lo diría, -comenzó diciendo Yamato y entregándole un juego de llaves de su casa. –Os habéis adaptado muy rápido el uno al otro.

-Sí, -respondió Kakashi suspirando. Se le hacía difícil alejarse de ella. Apretó las llaves en su mano con fuerza y continuó: –Yamato, espero que esta vez la cosa no acabe igual que la primera. Sólo asegúrate de que no llegue tarde. Tengo que irme. Y gracias de nuevo por hacer esto.


	32. Chapter 32

Siento mucho el retraso en la actualización, pero por fin aquí está ^^ espero que disfrutéis el nuevo capítulo. Por último siento deciros que volveré a tardar en actualizar al menos una semana T.T espero que no dejéis de leer por ello.

 **Capítulo 32**

Kakashi abandonó la casa con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y algo cabizbajo. No pensaba hacia donde le llevaban sus pasos pero no iban en la dirección en la que se encontraba la casa de Yamato. Cuando paró frente a las grandes puertas, siempre abiertas, observó el panorama que se abría ante sus ojos.

Filas y filas de pequeñas lápidas se extendían a sus pies, iluminadas con pequeños faroles, contrastaban con el verde de la hierba que crecía alrededor y en el centro de todas ellas la Piedra de los Héroes. Un monumento en homenaje a los shinobis que cayeron en batalla o durante alguna arriesgada misión. Se acercó a la efigie con forma de llama. Alguien había dejado a sus pies dos rosas blancas en recuerdo de alguien que ya no estaba.

Pensó en Obito, en cómo murió y en lo presente que le tenía desde entonces y más aún desde que Mara había entrado en su vida. Sus preguntas sobre su sharingan, los sueños en los que aparecían en situaciones poco habituales y nada convencionales.

-¿Qué tal estás viejo amigo? –Preguntó al aire como si fuese a contestarle alguien.

Ahora entendía cómo se había sentido respecto a Rin, cuya tumba no estaba muy lejos. La necesidad de proteger a alguien, la necesidad de la cercanía, el simple hecho de verla cada día. Durante muchos años había pensado que eso los hacía débiles y vulnerables, pero había comprendido, tras todos esos años, que era lo que realmente les motivaba. Por otra parte, siempre pensó que Rin tenía a Obito como a un buen amigo y que sus ojos estaban posados en él, aunque él, en aquel entonces sólo tenía ojos y corazón para cumplir con las misiones que le encomendaba el Hokage. Cuánto tiempo desperdiciado.

Como movidos por el recuerdo, sus pies le llevaron ante la tumba de Rin, estaba algo olvidada y no tenía flores que la adornaran, tan sólo la fría piedra bajo la que descansaban sus restos. Se arrodilló y comenzó a retirar algunas malas hierbas que crecían junto a la lápida. Trató de limpiar la tierra que se pegaba a cada pequeño resquicio. Al menos ahora se leía claramente: Rin Nohara.

Sonrió a la vez que la imaginaba devolviéndole la sonrisa, de nuevo el sueño que había tenido se hizo presente opacando el inocente recuerdo de cuando tan sólo eran unos niños. De no haber sucedido la tragedia quizá el sueño no sería un sueño sino la realidad de su día a día, tarde o temprano se habría dado cuenta de sus sentimientos. Pero él mejor que nadie comprendía que no se podía vivir anclado al pasado. Un pasado que no iba a cambiar, pero que no puede impedir que se avance hacia el futuro. ¿Podía tener un futuro con Mara? ¿En qué pensaba otra vez? Desvariaba.

-Deséame suerte, -susurró. –Espero que me perdones por lo necio que fui y por no verte más allá de la misión que nos encomendaban.

Se levantó sintiéndose más en paz consigo mismo. Tan sólo le quedaba una lápida por visitar. Ésta se encontraba en un lugar más apartado del cementerio. Hacía demasiado que no iba a visitarla y éste momento le pareció el mejor. Quería deshacerse del lastre de su pasado, mirar con nuevos ojos hacia delante. Durante mucho tiempo se negó vivir más allá de la Aldea, el Hokage y las misiones que le encomendasen, pero en apenas dos semanas todo eso se había ido al traste.

Se sentó junto a una pequeña lápida maltratada por el tiempo y el clima donde a duras penas podía leerse Sakumo Hatake.

-Hola, viejo Colmillo, espero que no pienses que me he olvidado de ti, -dijo Kakashi dando unas suaves palmadas a la lápida de su padre. -¿Por dónde empezar?

Paró de hablar, realmente no sabía qué quería decir, ni si realmente alguien le estaba escuchando. Decidió cambiar su hilo de pensamientos. Tenía que mantener la mente despejada para el examen de mañana. Estar atento a los detalles, detectar si alguno de los aspirantes trataba de hacer trampas. Debía tener los ojos bien abiertos para ver los detalles de los jutsus y su ejecución, pero sobre todo, quería estar bien despierto en caso de que alguno de ellos tratara de hacerle algo a su alumna, aunque ello supusiese quedar apartado de los exámenes por trato de favor hacia una de las postulantes.

Se levantó de la hierba y se quedó en pie unos minutos más en silencio frente a la lápida rindiéndole homenaje.

-Espero que estés orgulloso de mí, -dijo en voz baja.

Se giró y deshizo el camino hacia la entrada. Las luces artificiales iluminaban el tétrico ambiente. Decidió que ya estaba bien de reencuentros con el pasado por ese día. Inspiró profundamente cuando volvió a pisar el pavimento de la calle y soltó el aire rápidamente para limpiar de alguna manera sus pulmones.

Volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos haciendo tintinear las llaves que le había entregado Yamato. Había pensado dormir en uno de los barracones libres de ANBU, pero la idea de estar sobre una cama en condiciones le pudo. Cambió de dirección y se dirigió hacia el barrio Senju. Desde que entró en ANBU los ingresos económicos de Yamato habían crecido exponencialmente, pudiendo permitirse cambiar de alojamiento. Cuando le conoció vivía en un pequeño departamento de una sola habitación reservada para el excusado en la zona más barata y apartada de la aldea, la más cercana al Monumento de los Hokages. Pasados unos años se mudó a una zona más céntrica, mejor comunicada con la torre del Hokage. Pero ahora se podía permitir una casa en la zona alta de la margen derecha del río, cerca del barrio Senju, una de las mejores zonas para vivir.

Llegó a la dirección, abrió con cuidado la puerta y observó la estancia. No poseía demasiados detalles y los pocos que pudo atisbar eran de un estilo madera muy propio de la zona y del mismo Yamato.

Se dirigió a la habitación de invitados, donde ya había estado en otras ocasiones en las que volvían de alguna misión y debían estar presentables para aparecer ante el Hokage. Ya que por la cercanía con la residencia del mismo era mucho más factible asearse allí que desplazarse hasta su propio departamento o a las dependencias de ANBU.

Cogió algo de ropa límpia de un cajón y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Se daría una ducha rápida y se metería pronto en la cama, mañana sería un día importante. En su interior pedía al Sabio de los Seis Caminos que hiciera que Mara llegara a tiempo para el examen sin problemas ni contratiempos.

Entró en el amplio baño, decorado en tonos beige y madera blanca para no desentonar demasiado con el resto de la casa. Había una amplia bañera, la inspecionó con más detenimiento y observó que era una de esas con hidromasaje. La idea se formó rápidamente. Comenzó a llenarla de agua mientras se desahacía de la ropa. Dejó la acreditación de examinador sobre el lavamanos y esperó a que se llenara pacientemente.

El potente caudal de agua hizo subir pronto el nivel, permitiéndole entrar pronto en el agua caliente. Estaba algo más caliente de lo habitual, supuso que los hábitos de Mara de tomarlo todo a temperaturas infernales se le estaba pegando. Sonrió. Otra vez se colaba sus recuerdos y en su memoria y no hacía ni un par de horas que la había dejado en su cama dormida.

El shinobi vertió algo de gel en el agua y conectó el hidromasaje. Al instante miles de burbujas comenzaron a bullir bajo él rozándole por todo el cuerpo. Y poco a poco el gel fue generando una densa espuma en la superficie que inundaba su nariz de un olor fresco y relajante. Se dejó ir dentro de esa sensación de caricias.

En otro lugar, un enmascarado se quejaba por las molestias que le ocasionaba el cuerpo de su huésped. Debía alimentarlo, hidratarlo y lo peor de todo, asearlo. En esos momentos deseaba poder devolverle por completo la consciencia para evitarse esa tarea pero temía que no pudiera volver a controlarle, así que sólo le permitía un nivel mínimo.

Desvistió por completo a su huésped, incluyendo la nueva máscara blanca que portaba, y esperó desnudo a que su mitad blanca lo tuviese todo listo. Mientras esperaba, era capaz de percibir la leve agitación que la conciencia reprimida hacía por liberarse. Decidió ver a qué se debía tal agitación. Se concentró y antes de tomar contacto con la mente de su huésped la voz de Zetsu blanco le avisó de que ya estaba todo preparado.

Zetsu blanco se hizo a un lado y le dejó paso al baño. Cuando estuvo en el interior cerró la puerta y se marchó, dejando al otro lado de la puerta a su mitad negra.

Tenía que reconocer que el lugar olía bastante bien, era un olor cítrico que, contra todo pronóstico, no le resultaba desagradable. El vaho que desprendía el agua caliente se pegaba al espejo de la estancia haciendo que se empañara y difuminara su reflejo.

Introdujo primero una pierna y luego la otra, había visto a los miembros de Akatsuki hacer eso en su empeño por aprender comportamientos humanos. Ahora debía agacharse hasta quedar sumergido en el agua espumosa. Lo hizo, la sensación no le desagradó demasiado, aunque sólo lo percibiera en la mitad dominante en la que se encontraba adherido. Podía darse un respiro, controlar continuamente un cuerpo era algo que ponía tenso a cualquiera.

Reposó la cabeza en el borde a la espera de que el calor relajara los músculos de su huésped y eso le facilitara su control. Muy al contrario, la conciencia de ese infeliz volvía a retorcerse. Conectó con él, de nuevo esas extrañas visiones a las que llamaba sueños, que no eran más que reminiscencias mezcladas con anhelos y vivencias que se entrelazaban para dar imágenes de lo más asombrosas. Al parecer su huésped volvía a soñar con la chica y lo cierto era, que esos sueños prometían ser dignos de contemplar.

Pensó en pasar inadvertido, quería dejarle creer que no era observado para que actuara con libertad y naturalidad. Pues cuando él era consciente de que el sueño era visto por Zetsu negro comenzaba a tornarse en pesadilla, haciendo que su estado de ánimo cambiase y se mostrase hostil a su presencia lo que dificultaba su control.

Oculto en las sombras que rodeaban el lugar empezó a ver cómo se desarrollaba. Se veía a su huésped de pie, con el cuerpo desnudo y esperando a que la bañera de gran tamaño, más parecida a una piscina, se llenara por completo.

La imagen cambiaba, ahora le veía recostado en la misma posición en la que se encontraba su cuerpo fuera de ese sueño, con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y cada brazo extendido y reposando sobre el borde, para su sorpresa, se soñaba con la anterior máscara que portaba, la espiral naranja de un solo ojo visible.

-¿Esto es todo? –Se preguntó. -¿Tanta agitación por un baño en un sueño?

Kakashi empezó a sentir demasiado calor, provocado por la temperatura del agua y pensamientos que iban y venían. Sacó los brazos y los colocó a cada lado de la bañera para tratar de regular la temperatura.

Mucho mejor, se dijo.

Tamborileó con los dedos en el borde y esperó a que le volviera ese estado de letargo en el que se había envuelto. Las burbujas seguían danzando a su alrededor y provocando ese ruido que le adormecía.

Abrió los ojos y vio que la espuma que se acumulaba en la superficie empezaba a elevarse. Al principio se asustó cuando vio aparecer entre la espuma blanca dos ojos negros fijos en él. Luego la expresión cambió a una sonrisa, la imagen de ver su cabeza emerger con una pequeña montaña de espuma a modo de gorro le resultó divertida.

La propietaria de esos ojos los entrecerró sonriendo también bajo el agua, soltó aire provocando más burbujas en un gesto inflantil que su mirada no acompañaba, más bien era una mirada de un depredador al acecho. Finalmente, sacó la cabeza completa del agua.

Gracias a su sharingan podía ver con detalle cada una de las gotas de agua que escurrían desde su pelo, por su frente y sus mejillas, hasta gotear de nuevo hasta la superficie del agua desde su barbilla y sus labios.

Através de su único ojo llegó a su cerebro la imagen que tenía ante sí. Del agua negra en la que estaba sumergido rompía la superficie un bello rostro que le miraba a la espera de algún movimiento. Se avergonzó de sí mismo, por no saber cómo reaccionar, qué decir o qué hacer, a pesar de esconder su rostro tras la máscara sabía que sus mejillas se le habían coloreado y no por el calor del agua.

Hundió los brazos en el agua en un intento por esconderlos, aun en sueños, se avengonzaba de mostrarse ante ella, aunque fuese algo tan simple como sus brazos. Desvió la mirada hacia su abdomen, en contraste con su piel blanca vio, como si de raíces o algas marinas se tratasen, unas hebras negras que se acercaban a él. Temiendo que la visión del Zetsu negro volviese, atrapó esas hebras negras entre sus dedos y los sacó del agua, comprobó que no era otra cosa que el cabello de la joven quien se había acercado más a él. Volvió a sumergir las manos para liberar su pelo. La notaba cerca pero sin llegar a rozarse si quiera, a cambio, ahora podía ver sus hombros, el corazón que creía muerto se aceleró.

Ella acortó la escasa distancia que les separaban. Estaba una vez más a horcajadas sobre él, y con el torso fuera del agua. Lo único que se ocultaba de su mirada lo cubría la larga melena negra pegada ahora a su piel. No movió ni un músculo ante su acercamiento por temor a que se desvaneciera, tan sólo se permitía observar y desear en silencio tras su máscara.

Kakashi agradeció el acercamiento, con él, el aire dentro de cada burbuja que le rozaba provocaba una lujuriosa quemazón en todo su cuerpo. Quería ver ese cuerpo de cerca, retenerlo con todo lujo de detalles gracias a su sharingan aunque fuese producto de su imaginación. Llevó las manos hacia sus hombros y con un lento movimiento retiró hacia atrás el pelo que cubría sus pechos.

Ella observaba quieta el trabajo de sus manos sin oponer resistencia y sin un solo gesto de disgusto que le indicara que debía parar. Retiró las manos para contemplar esa parte de ella. A la vista se antojaban turgentes, suaves y seguro que agradables al tacto. Creía que no sería capaz de cansarse nunca de mirarlas, pero se obligó a volver a mirarla a la cara. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras sonreía de lado divertida.

Fue todo lo que necesitó. Separó la espalda de la bañera y se abalanzó sobre sus labios mientras que una de sus manos la sujetaba desde la nuca para evitar que se retirara mientras acariciaba la mejilla húmeda con el pulgar, la otra la retenía por la cintura contra él apretándola contra su entrepierna. Ella correspondió a su beso abriendo la boca para que sus lenguas jugaran.

El enmascarado seguía inmóvil tan sólo con la mirada perdida en su cuerpo. Sin esperarlo, fue ella misma la que, ante su indecisión, retiró la melena hacia detrás de sus hombros y le regaló la imagen más maravillosa que había visto hasta ese momento. Hundió sus manos en busca de las suyas y las colocó en su cintura, estaba invitándolo a tocarla. Levantó la cabeza para mirarle directamente al agujero en la máscara, ladeó la cabeza y mordió su labio inferior tratando de disimular una sonrisa traviesa.

Seguía inmóvil, sus músculos no respondían. De nuevo, ella volvió a tomarlo de las manos y las subió un poco más arriba con la esperanza de que él continuase el ascenso por su cuerpo.

No fue así.

La frustración empezaba a hacerse notoria en ella. Optó por pegar por completo su cuerpo al de él con la intención de besarle, hasta que, a pocos centímetros de su cara, fue consciente de la máscara anaranjada que le impedía el acceso a sus labios. Soltó una risita y dirigió una de sus manos hacia su máscara con la intención de retirarla. Antes de que esa mano llegara a cumplir su propósito, la de él la detuvo, lo que provocó que ella lanzara un gemido de queja y protesta y frunciera el ceño. Con su otra mano acunó su rostro contrariado a modo de disculpa. Ella retiró el rostro bruscamente y con enfado y se separó de él deshaciendo el contacto.

A su espalda, oyeron un chapoteo lo que hizo que se volviera a observar de dónde venía. Como si de una imagen reflejada se tratase, al otro extremo estaba Kakashi, en la misma postura que él con los brazos abiertos dispuesto a recibirla entre ellos. Tenía su mangekyo sharingan de un rojo intenso pasando de uno a otro y sin su máscara característica cubriendo la mitad de su cara. Se mostraba tal cual era ante ella, sin vergüenza ni pudor, sin secretos.

Desde su posición podía ver a la chica cómo paseaba sus ojos por el torso bien trabajado de Kakashi, miraba sin miedo su mangekyo sharingan y empezaba a darse por completo la vuelta para dirigirse hacia él. Viendo sus intenciones decidió que tenía que decirle algo.

-No me dejes, -susurró en un tono de súplica. Fue lo mejor que se le ocurrió y lo peor fue que no sonó nada convincente, aunque fue suficiente para hacer que ella volviera a mirarlo.

Viendo su intento de jugada, Kakashi también habló, entendió que lo mejor era lanzar una pregunta para que se viera obligada a responderla.

-¿Quién es? –Preguntó con inocencia.

La joven seguía mirando su máscara con unos ojos tristes. Notaba cómo la respuesta a esa nada inocente pregunta subía por su garganta. Separó los labios y comenzó a tomar aire para formular la respuesta. Antes de que pudiera emitir ninguna palabra, un quejido salió de su boca, otra vez ese rictus de dolor. Bajó su cabeza para mirar hacia donde venía ese dolor, el agua empezaba a teñirse rápidamente de rojo. Trató de retirarse pero sus brazos y piernas no le respondían, tan sólo podía sujetarse el abdomen en un triste intento por contener el sangrado, temió ahogarse.

Los brazos fuertes de Kakashi la agarraron desde atrás y tiraron de ella con fuerza separándola de su agresor. Otra vez esa media sombra negra con su tétrica sonrisa y el kunai en la mano se interponía entre el enmascarado y ella.

-¡No! –Gritó de nuevo tratando de apartar la sombra para intentar alcanzar a la joven. Vio a Kakashi colocar su mano sobre las de ella para ayudarla a contener la hemorragia. Ella tenía la cabeza recostada sobre su hombro aunque seguía mirando al enmascarado con una pregunta en los labios: ¿por qué?

Una vez más se desvanecieron en lo que parecía una distorsión provocada por el Kamui quedando solo junto a la sombra negra y el kunai goteando una mezcla acuosa de sangre.

Trató de agarrarla y hundirla y ahogarla, pero nada de lo que había allí era corpóreo de manera que sus manos la atravesaron sin más.

-Vaya, vaya, aún pensando en esa chica y aún no comprendes que el final siempre será el mismo, -dijo con esa sonrisa sardónica. –Aún no has entendido que no puedes cambiar lo que hiciste y que siempre te perseguirá en tu conciencia. Y lo mejor es que ella murió pensando que eras tú quien la mataba.

Después de esas palabras el cuerpo de su huésped despertó y el Zetsu negro decidió que ya había disfrutado suficiente por ese día torturando su mente.

Kakashi casi podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo a pesar de ser sólo una ensoñación. Con sus manos memorizaba cada curva de su cuerpo casi mejor de lo que lo haría su sharingan. Continuaban besándose. Lo tenía decidido, quería continuar con eso más allá, se separó para mirarla y pedir permiso. Allí estaba, frente a él, con la boca entreabierta para tomar aire y los labios hinchados por el roce. Entre ellos, pudo ver esos caninos que había visto en el campo de etrenamiento. Se asustó, temía que se descontrolara, que su chakra le quemase y, lo peor de todo, es que no le importaba arder. Antes de que pudiera objetar algo a su nuevo aspecto, ella ya había colocado una mano en su pecho para mantenerlo recostado contra el borde mientras que la otra la dirigió a su rostro. Por el camino pudo ver las uñas afiladas que también había visto durante la meditación. No se movió para evitar el contacto.

Ella con un dedo paso lentamente la afilada uña a lo largo de la cicatriz que llevaba desde hacía tanto tiempo obligándole a cerrar el párpado para proteger instintivamente su sharingan. El sharingan de Obito. Con su otro ojo seguía mirándola hasta que terminó de recorrer la cicatriz por completo. Dejó su mano sobre su rostro y le obligó a girar la cabeza hacia un lado. Se acercó a pocos centímetros de su piel, podía sentir cómo aspiraba su olor y soltaba el aire caliente entre sus dientes y contra su mejilla. Para su sorpresa, abrió un poco más la boca, sacó la lengua y le lamió desde la línea de la mandíbula hasta el pómulo.

Ante su acción, cerró los ojos cortando todo contacto visual con ella y se deleitó atesorando el recuerdo de su lengua, caliente y húmeda, contra su mejilla. Cuando los volvió a abrir estaba de nuevo en el baño de Yamato. Empezaba a preocuparse por sus sueños y fantasías. Definitivamente, tendría que dejar durante una buena temporada los libros de Jiraiya puesto que no se sentía capaz de dejar de ver a su alumna una temporada.


	33. Chapter 33

Hola a tod s. Espero que no se os haya hecho muy larga la espera. Aquí os dejo otro capítulo más algo más largo de lo que viene siendo habitual. Espero ver esos reviews para dudas, quejas (constructivas), comentarios o mensajes de ánimo ^^

 **Capítulo 33**

Era una temprana hora en la residencia de Kakashi. Yamato estaba sentado a la mesa, frente a una Mara, somnolienta y molesta por haber sido sacada de su preciado sueño reparador demasiado pronto. El shinobi le había servido una taza de café.

Mara lo bebió sin mirarlo siquiera escupiendo el buche en cuanto el sabor dulce tocó su lengua.

-¿Has puesto leche? –Preguntó con cara de asco.

-Sí, es habitual que se tome con leche, -respondió Yamato desconociendo los gustos extraños de la alumna de su amigo.

-¿Y además le has echado azúcar? –Volvió a preguntar tratando de limpiar su lengua con una servilleta para intentar que se fuera el horrible sabor dulzón. –Por no hablar de que está casi frío. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Sin nada más que añadir, le tendió la taza a Yamato y bebió agua para eliminar de una vez el sabor dulce de sus papilas gustativas.

Yamato miró la taza en su mano, volvió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar una nueva para contentar a la supervisada de Kakashi. Miró un instante el reloj de la pared y sus, ya de por sí, grandes ojos se desorbitaron aún más si eso era posible. Estaban a diez minutos de cerrar las puertas de acceso para realizar el examen de ascenso. ¿Cómo había perdido tanto tiempo? Sabía que le había prometido a Kakashi que llegaría a tiempo, pero no contaba con la dificultad añadida de tener que despertarla, lo que había resultado ser una tarea complicada, y de satisfacer sus manías alimenticias.

Volvió a la sala de estar donde, en ese breve lapso, Mara había echado la cabeza sobre sus brazos y empezaba a volver a quedarse dormida. Se armó de paciencia y dio una palmada muy fuerte para hacer que se despertara del susto.

-¡Rápido o llegarás tarde! –Exclamó.

-¿Qué? No creo que… -Empezó Mara echando un vistazo rápido al reloj. -¡Es muy tarde!

Se levantó de un brinco, tirando en el proceso la silla al suelo. Se dirigió a la puerta donde le esperaba Yamato. En esos escasos diez segundos había desaparecido el sueño, la adrenalina alimentaba sus músculos y éstos la llevaban en una rápida carrera a través de las calles de Konoha hacia la Academia, donde se celebraría la primera prueba.

Junto a ella corría Yamato, quien le pedía al Sabio de los Seis Caminos el aguante y la velocidad para llegar a tiempo y poder cumplir con lo prometido a Kakashi.

Corrían y corrían con un ritmo desenfrenado. Al final de la calle se distinguía el edificio de la Academia Ninja. Iban a conseguirlo. Apretaron el paso, si eso era aún posible. En la fachada del edificio había otro enorme reloj, faltaban tan sólo tres minutos para el cierre.

-Mara, debes ir a la séptima aula de la tercera planta, -dijo Yamato entre jadeos y sabiendo que no estaba permitido el acceso a ningún ninja que no fuese examinador o postulante.

-Entendido, -dijo sin bajar el ritmo.

Yamato frenó en seco en la puerta del recinto, donde tres ANBU custodiaban la entrada. Mara pasó de largo entre ellos sin detenerse, directa a la puerta principal, supuso que Yamato se encargaría de dar las explicaciones pertinentes. Una vez dentro del edificio buscó las escaleras. Estaban a la izquierda. Subía los peldaños de dos en dos. Empezaba a notar calambres en los músculos de sus piernas.

Finalmente, estaba en la tercera planta. A cada lado se extendía lo que parecía un pasillo sin fin lleno de puertas a ambos lados de cada una de las aulas. Miró a derecha e izquierda. Al fondo de uno de los extremos, distinguió las cinco figuras negras de los examinadores que se dirigían al aula asignada.

Corrió hacia ese extremo del pasillo. Supuso que su aula estaba en esa dirección. Cuando pasó al lado de la primera puerta pudo leer el letrero con caracteres negros que se encontraba sobre ésta: _Aula 5_. Siguió avanzando, cada vez los examinadores estaban más cerca. Pudo distinguir el pelo plateado de Kakashi caminando con la mirada perdida y las manos metidas en los bolsillos detrás del llamado Ibiki Morino, cuyo aspecto intimidaba por sus cicatrices y la seriedad con la que miraba.

Sus pasos a la carrera retumbaban en el pasillo llamando la atención de los cinco examinadores. No era propio de ningún alumno llegar tan justo de tiempo. Mara pasó frente a la siguiente puerta: _Aula 6_. La distancia entre ella y los examinadores hasta la puerta del aula en cuestión era equidistante, con la única diferencia de que ellos tan sólo iban caminando y ella llevaba un ritmo frenético.

Pidió un esfuerzo extra a sus piernas. Iba a conseguirlo. Cuando paró frente a la puerta que rezaba como _Aula 7_ , miró hacia los cinco hombres que venían hacia ella sin alterar su ritmo. Dedicó una rápida mirada a Kakashi para tratar de tranquilizarlo y entró.

Kakashi iba caminando cabizbajo, inmerso en sus pensamientos, repasando lo hablado en la reunión con los demás examinadores y, en medio de esos pensamientos, rogó por que cuando entrara a esa aula verla sentada con las manos sobre la mesa, ese pelo rebelde cubriéndole el ojo y esa sonrisa de medio lado.

Unos pasos rápidos que resonaban en el pasillo le sacaron del mantra en el que se habían convertido sus súplicas al Sabio de los Seis Caminos. La cadencia y el estruendo se acentuaban conforme se acercaban a ellos. Incluso era capaz de oír las fuertes respiraciones cercanas a parecerse a un rápido jadeo. Levantó la vista, molesto por todo el ruido que provocaba. ¿Es que no sabía que es de mala educación correr por los pasillos? Toda la ira y la molestia sentida se evaporó a ver a la dueña de esos ruidosos pasos. Mara corría hacia él, jadeando en un último esfuerzo por alcanzar el recinto, su boca estaba abierta para tomar todo el aire necesario para continuar con su carrera, sus muslos se tensaban con cada zancada asomándose bajo el corto pantalón de entrenamiento y su melena era una estela negra tras ella.

En un momento, sus ojos conectaron, no necesitaron decirse nada, la mirada del shinobi gritaba por una explicación a su tardanza mientras que la de ella susurraba una rápida disculpa. Tan pronto como se hizo el contacto, se deshizo. Ella se adentró en la sala, a tiempo por menos de un minuto. Kakashi suspiró con resignación detrás de Ibiki, las pruebas aún no habían empezado y él ya estaba sufriendo por ella.

Los cinco entraron, se colocaron en fila delante del graderío donde se sentaban los candidatos y, a continuación, dos miembros de ANBU se colocaron a cada uno de los lados de ellos. Kakashi miraba a todos los alumnos, parándose en los detalles de cada uno, sobre todo en los desplazados desde la Aldea de la Arena. Estaba convencido de que serían rivales dignos a batir de llegar a la tercera fase del examen, aunque por ahora debía preocuparse de cómo Mara encararía esa prueba, teniendo en cuenta que era un examen individual de conocimientos básicos del mundo shinobi, tal y como estaba explicando Ibiki en esos momentos.

-Podéis usar las técnicas que queráis, incluso está permitido copiar de otros, siempre y cuando seaís más listos y rápidos que nosotros cinco, -dijo Ibiki Morino, el que llevaba la voz cantante en esa prueba. –Pasada una hora deberéis entregar vuestro examen para ser calificado. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos se miraron entre sí a la espera de que alguien dijese algo para prolongar el momento previo a la tortura. En una de las filas superiores a la que se encontraba Mara, uno de los shinobis de la Aldea de la Arena se levantó para preguntar.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si uno o dos de los miembros de un equipo no pasa el examen?

-En ese caso, las próximas pruebas serán más duras para el que quede en pie, -respondió Ibiki como un latigazo. –Les aconsejo que piensen bien las respuestas y que se cuiden de ser descubiertos copiando, usando alguna técnica o hablando, porque serían expulsados inmediatamente.

Los ANBU comenzaron a repartir los rollos con las preguntas, los rollos en blanco para las respuestas y lápices entre los acongojados alumnos. Tras varios minutos de reparto, todos tenían sus útiles para el examen. Shikamaru sacó de uno de los armarios un reloj de arena y lo colocó sobre la mesa que presidía el estrado donde se encontraban los cinco.

-Pueden comenzar, -dijo Ibiki dándole la vuelta al reloj.

Inmediatamente, el ruido de los rollos siendo desplegados se extendió por toda el aula. A continuación, los primeros suspiros y bufidos no se hicieron esperar. Eran preguntas complicadas, extrañas y con varias interpretaciones posibles, todas y cada una pensadas para hacer dudar de la respuesta al alumno.

Los más valientes cogieron el lápiz y comenzaron a escribir. Mara desenrolló el suyo y leyó las preguntas. Echó de menos la taza de café, su mente seguía dormida ahora que la adrenalina de la carrera había desaparecido. Miró alrededor, la mayoría de los que se encontraban ahí estaban con la nariz pegada al pliego, cubriendo la mayor parte de él para evitar que les copiaran, mientras que otros tantos estaban confundidos y a la espera de algún movimiento por parte de sus compañeros de equipo. Enfocó su mirada ahora hacia los examinadores, recordaba a Inoichi, de la sala de Comunicaciones, quien de vez en cuando la miraba curioso, y a Shikamaru, de la primera vez que fue a Ichiraku con Kakashi, Iruka fue el ninja al que envió al hospital tras el incidente en la cocina de Kakashi, el tal Ibiki, que parecía tener malas pulgas y, por último, Kakashi, con su sharingan al descubierto la observaba como si quisiera atravesarla con la mirada en un intento por comunicarse con ella para decirle que comenzara a escribir.

Tenía razón, debía escribir, lo que fuera. Quería pasar a la segunda prueba y demostrarle que podía hacerlo. Jugueteó con el lápiz entre los dedos, sentía el tacto de la madera suave y pulida sobre sus yemas, empezaba a ocurrírsele una idea para evitar que al menos copiaran alguna respuesta, ya fuera correcta o incorrecta. Mordió el extremo superior introduciéndose en la boca unos dos centímetros del lápiz. Machacó la madera con sus dientes y luego con un poco de fuerza con sus manos rompió ese trozo que guardó en el puño de su mano izquierda como si de un amuleto se tratase frotándolo contra su palma.

Aprovechó que el extremo mordisqueado había quedado con una afilada astilla y comenzó a arañar el pliego con la respuesta a la primera pregunta. A simple vista no había nada escrito, ni nada de lo que copiar por lo que, los que estaban a su alrededor, a la espera de que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento, no pudieron contar con eso a su favor.

-¡Queda expulsado! –Exclamó Iruka dirigiéndose a uno de los de la Arena que había sido pillado tratando de copiar. El señalado se levantó y abandonó la sala.

Gracias al revuelo montado, otro de los genin, esta vez de la Hoja, se levantó y se quejó de la dificultad de las preguntas, alegó que era imposible y abandonó también por su propio pie el examen, a pesar de recibir ánimos de los otros dos compañeros de equipo.

-Quedan quince minutos, -informó Kakashi tras el revuelo. Ahí estaba de nuevo esa conexión con Mara, le pareció intuir un asentimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible con su sharingan, o quizá lo había imaginado.

Mara dejó de escribir, o más bien de arañar el pliego con la astilla. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, juntó las manos manteniendo el trozo de madera en el puño y se concentró en ese espacio interior. Puede que fuese trampa pedir ayuda a Kurōkami, pero si no te veían haciendo trampas estaba permitido.

Se encontraba sentada en medio de esa sala con el suelo acuoso. No había ni rastro en la zona iluminada del ente. Lo llamó. No obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Kurōkami? –Volvió a llamar esta vez más fuerte. –Sé que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento, pero necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

Un aire caliente, parecido a una exhalación le llegó desde su izquierda. Estaba oculto en la negrura, allí donde no alcanzaba nunca a ver.

-Tienes que ayudarme, siento lo que pasó, -se disculpó. –Quiero que me enseñes lo que es un bijuu, te pido disculpas si te ofendí al preguntarle a Kakashi.

Un grave gruñido llegó a sus oídos. La miraba desde su escondite oculto, le había encarado a pesar de no verlo. Tras muchos años de conocer a los humanos, era la primera que se disculpaba con él por algo que él mismo había provocado y, no sólo eso, le pedía permiso para usar su chakra. Era todo un cambio a lo que había estado acostumbrado.

-¿Qué quieres, niña? –Preguntó curioso.

-¿Recuerdas lo de las raíces de Yamato? ¿Cómo nos liberamos? –Respondió Mara. –Necesito que aumentes de nuevo el poder calorífico de mi chakra de fuego, pero muy suavemente, -añadió remarcando las últimas palabras.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque estoy en una sala con muchas personas, por no hablar de los dos de ANBU y los cinco examinadores que están vigilando, sólo necesito carbonizar esto, -dijo abriendo la mano y mostrándole el pequeño trozo de madera. –Pero no quiero que el chakra se nos descontrole como durante la meditación. Sé un buen chico.

Mientras hablaba, Mara se había ido acercando a la negrura o se había ido alejando de la zona iluminada. Adelantó la mano libre a sus pasos. El ente, sabía que buscaba el contacto con su pelaje. Voluntariamente, sin temor a él, sólo un poco por la tirantez entre ellos durante los pasados días después del incidente. En parte, la echaba de menos, añoraba como se subía sobre su pata delantera para tumbarse sobre ella mientras hablaban. O que le rascara con sus pequeñas manos entre el pelaje.

-Vas a quedarte sin tiempo, -dijo Kurōkami más consciente que ella de lo que pasaba fuera.

Mara abrió los ojos, a penas quedaban unos pocos granos de arena dentro del reloj. Una vez más había perdido la noción del tiempo ahí dentro. Recubrió la palma de la mano que sujetaba el trozo de lápiz con su chakra, ahora sólo le quedaba esperar a que Kurōkami hiciera su parte.

Poco a poco, comenzó a sentir el calor salir entre sus dedos, al cabo de unos segundos más era un ligero humo gris lo que salía entre ellos, lo que llamó la atención de los examinadores que se volvieron para buscar la procedencia del mismo.

Kakashi se adelantó rápido a los demás, subió las escaleras que había a la derecha de las gradas para acercarse a donde estaba sentada ella. Sería una buena excusa para comprobar qué tal iba su examen y de paso comprobar que no estaba perdiendo el control.

-¿Va todo bien? –Dijo clavando su sharingan de manera intimidante en ella. Mara le miraba de reojo sin atreverse a mirarle directamente por temor a ser descalificada.

-Estoy algo nerviosa, -respondió titubeante. –Pero nada de lo que preocuparse.

Kakashi observó el pliego completamente en blanco y el alma y sus esperanzas se le cayeron a los pies. También vio el lápiz mordisqueado, era cierto lo de los nervios. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico, extrajo un nuevo lápiz y se lo tendió.

-Quizá te haga falta en estos últimos minutos, -dijo cortante. Al escuchar ese tono de voz, Mara se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido y con una mirada desafiante con un solo ojo a la vista.

-Gracias, pero no lo necesito, -espetó.

Kakashi no esperaba esa respuesta. Apretó con fuerza el lápiz que le ofrecía en la mano, Mara creyó que lo partiría por la mitad viendo los nudillos blancos por la presión que ejercía, pero volvió a concentrarse en su pliego en blanco.

-¡Queda expulsada! –Gritó Ibiki al otro lado de la sala. -¿Puede explicar esta nota?

Una de las ninja se levantó con el rostro completamente rojo entre la ira y la vergüenza y salió rápidamente.

-Tienes que escribir algo, -susurró Kakashi junto a Mara que no reaccionó por temor a que ella también fuese expulsada.

-Confía en mí, -contestó en el mismo tono en que se lo había dicho cuando estaban en el sofá de su casa. De nuevo le pedía confianza ciega. Decidió volver al estrado de abajo y darle esa confianza. Hasta que volviese ese padre misterioso tenía que seguir confiando en su palabra. La voz de Ibiki retumbó por toda el aula informando de los últimos cinco minutos.

Mara abrió la mano que había guardado todo ese tiempo el trozo de madera del lápiz. Estaba completamente negro, al igual que la palma de su mano. Lo cogió con suavidad para que no se deshiciera y comenzó a frotarlo suavemente por la superficie del pliego.

-¡Último minuto! –gritó de nuevo Ibiki.

Mara enrolló el pliego y anudó la cuerda alrededor para que permaneciera cerrado. Lo depositó sobre la mesa y se cruzó de brazos a la espera de que el tiempo terminara de consumirse sin apartar la mirada de Kakashi, que escrutaba a los demás alumnos en busca de algunos deseperados por copiar en el último momento.

El reloj de arena dejó caer su último grano al compartimento inferior. Uno por uno, Ibiki fue llamando a los alumnos para que entregasen su rollo. El primero de ellos lo hizo, entregó el rollo e inmediatamente fue abierto por Inoichi. Comprobó que había unas pocas palabras escritas, asintió y comunicó al genin que pasaba a la siguiente ronda.

Poco a poco y uno tras otro, todos fueron llamados.

-Mara Hatake, -llamó Iruka. Ahí estaba de nuevo el latigazo en la espalda de Kakashi al escuchar el nombre de ella seguido de su propio apellido. La joven se acercó soprendida por lo poco acostumbrada a que la llamasen de esa manera y entregó su rollo al examinador.

Iruka lo desplegó quedando confundido por el estado en que se encontraba. Como si de un negativo se tratara, el pliego entero estaba teñido de carboncillo negro y en blanco y en una especie de bajorrelieve, con unas letras de una caligrafía pulcra, estaban legibles las respuestas de su examen, una de los que más centímetros del pliego había utilizado. Iruka hizo un gesto a los demás para que se acercaran a verlo.

Cuando terminaron, se volvieron todas las miradas hacia ella, lo que provocó que Mara tragase saliva a pesar de que se le había secado la boca. El primero en hablar fue Ibiki.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?

-Es lo primero que se me ocurrió para evitar que me copiasen, -respondió directa.

-Ah, tu eres la chica que no va con ningún equipo, -dijo Iruka evitando mirarla directamente y sin hacer ninguna referencia a lo sucedido en la casa de Kakashi, por suerte se había recuperado rápidamente gracias a los cuidados de la pupila de la Hokage, Sakura Haruno.

-Es una buena idea, para evitar la copia durante el examen, -dijo Shikamaru, el más joven de los cinco. –Bien pensado.

-¿He pasado la prueba? –Preguntó Mara a Shikamaru. Antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, Ibiki se adelantó.

-Sí, puedes irte, espera fuera con los demás aprobados, -dijo Ibiki. Acto seguido llamó a más shinobis para que hicieran su entrega.

Antes de irse, Mara miró a Kakashi que sonreía con disumulo bajo la máscara, ella, después de mucho tiempo le brindó una sonrisa plena y sincera, sus labios se estiraban por igual y entre ellos se podía ver la primera fila de dientes. En ese momento, la veía cambiar la media sonrisa de suficiencia por una de completo orgullo y satisfacción. Se giró hacia la puerta y tras dar un ligero saltito para bajar del estrado, se perdió de la vista de Kakashi al otro lado de la puerta.


	34. Chapter 34

Hola querid s lectores. ¿me echasteis de menos? Espero que sí. Os dejo otro capítulo más para que lo disfrutéis y siento el retraso en la actualización. Muchas gracias por el nuevo review ^^.

 **Capítulo 34**

La alegría y el alivio se extendían entre los aprobados. A pesar de la dificultad de las preguntas, lo importante en esa prueba era no dejarse intimidar por la dificultad de las circunstancias y la presión más que el hecho de lo que habían escrito cada uno. Sin embargo, aquellos que no habían escrito ni una sola palabra habían sido descalificados, ya que se consideraba que habían perdido de vista el objetivo principal de un examen como era responder las preguntas formuladas.

Estaban en el patio exterior de la Academia, los shinobis estaban formando pequeños grupos en función del número de miembros del equipo al que pertenecían que habían superado la prueba. Mara salió sin compañía por la puerta principal, no esperaba reunirse con nadie pero, para su sorpresa, cerca de la puerta estaba Kiba junto con los otros dos miembros de su grupo: Hinata Hyūga y Shino Aburame.

Al verla, Hinata le hizo una sutil señal a Kiba para que se percatara de su presencia. Rápidamente, el Inuzuka se volvió a mirar hacia donde le indicaba, haciendo que Shino también se volviera a mirar para averiguar qué era lo que les llamaba tanto la atención a los otros dos. Kiba sonrió abiertamente, levantó el brazo y lo agitó para hacerse notar. Por su parte Akamaru ladró con fuerza para llamar aún más la atención de la muchacha. Mara dirigió la vista hacia él, percatándose de quién era. Saludó tímidamente y se acercó a ellos.

-¡Mara, qué sorpresa! –Dijo Kiba en un efusivo tono seguido de un ladrido y varios olfateos por parte de Akamaru.

-Hola, Kiba, -respondió escueta mientras acariciaba el níveo lomo del perro. En su interior agradecía que no se le hubiese echado una vez más encima.

-¿Qué tal te ha ido en la primera prueba? Nosotros estábamos muy preparados, -comenzó a fardar señalándose a sí mismo con el pulgar. –Espero que te sirvieran los consejos que te di ayer.

-Creo que no me ha ido mal, -dijo Mara no muy segura, seguía acariciando a Akamaru mientras hablaban para deleite de Kiba y de su compañero peludo. Akamaru se había sentado sobre sus cuartos traseros frente a ella para disfrutar de las caricias.

Shino tan sólo miraba hacia otro lado y no participaba en la conversación, en cambio Hinata, después de llevar casi dos semanas oyendo a su compañero de equipo farfullar a todas horas sobre ella y especular sobre su relación con Kakashi, decidió intervenir en la conversación.

-Mara, -llamó con un susurro. -¿Has tenido tiempo de prepararte con Kakashi para las pruebas?

-Lo cierto, es que no hemos tenido tiempo, hemos estado ocupados con otros asuntos, -respondió fijándose en sus ojos blancos. -¿Byakugan?

-Sí, soy del clan Hyūga, -contestó Hinata algo violentada por la pregunta directa sobre su Kekkei Genkai.

-Debes de ser un miembro muy importante en tu equipo para detectar enemigos, -elogió. Hinata sonrió con timidez. –Debe de ser genial tener esos poderes oculares.

Hinata no contestó pero le dedicó una sonrisa sincera por el elogio. Se quedó pensando en la frase que le había dicho: "habían estado ocupados en otros asuntos", ¿qué asuntos? ¿Qué podía ser más importante que entrenar para una de las pruebas más duras a las que se enfrenta un genin o un chūnin a lo largo de su vida académica? La respuesta le vino como un rayo en una noche de tormenta. Quizá todo fuese cierto, y Kakashi y su alumna, supervisada o como quisieran llamarlo, tenían algo más que una relación profesional. En cualquier caso, su compañero no cejaba en el empeño de hacer que se fijara en él.

-Dime Mara, ¿sabes de qué va la primera parte de la segunda prueba?, -preguntó Kiba. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con la conversación, los cinco examinadores habían salido al patio y miraban a los candidatos que habían pasado la primera prueba, a diferencia de otros años, había bastantes que lo habían conseguido. Ibiki Morino volvía a llevar la voz cantante en cuanto al discurso se trataba. Estaba dando la enhorabuena a los presentes de una manera protocolaria más que sincera.

Shikamaru comentaba algo en voz baja con Inoichi a su espalda. Iruka permanecía callado poniendo su atención en el discurso de Ibiki. Kakashi, por su parte, volvía a buscarla entre la multitud, esta vez con el sharingan oculto.

La encontró junto al equipo de Kurenai, al lado de Kiba. Otra vez Kiba. Quien le susurraba algo al oído. ¿Por qué se empeñaban todos en decirle cosas al oído? Primero Gai y ahora Kiba. El pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Mara no prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía el examinador de la cicatriz en la cara, tampoco prestaba demasiada atención a los consejos de Kiba. Sus sentidos estaban enfocados en la mirada penetrante y algo molesta que le dedicaba Kakashi.

El discurso por fin terminó. Los equipos o, al menos, lo que quedaba de ellos, se dirigieron hacia la zona indicada donde se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del segundo examen. El lugar no era otro que la zona de entrenamiento cuarenta y cuatro, también conocido como el Bosque de la Muerte, por la cantidad de trampas que albergaba en su interior, dispuestas para dificultar el avance de los shinobis hacia su meta y por simular condiciones de posibles escenarios reales en un entorno de combate controlado.

Se trataba de una zona circular, boscosa, atravesada por un pequeño cauce de norte a sur y una estructura de madera a modo de torre en el centro del círculo donde debían llegar en última instancia los equipos para completar la prueba. El perímetro estaba vallado con una red metálica y con un total de cuarenta y cuatro puertas equidistantes entre ellas y con el centro.

Cuando todos llegaron, junto a una de las puertas estaban la Hokage, Tsunade, y el Kazekage, Gaara quien, para sorpresa de todos, se había desplazado con urgencia para presenciar las pruebas físicas de esta edición.

-Bienvenidos, -saludó Tsunade. –Como ya sabréis, en esta etapa, a cada equipo se os entregará uno de estos rollos.

Levantó sus manos mostrando en cada una un rollo diferente, en la izquierda había uno de un tono marrón con el sello rojo del símbolo de la Tierra y en la derecha otro idéntico pero blanco con el símbolo azul del Cielo en el sello.

-Para superar esta prueba, -continuó. –Se os exige que consigáis el rollo opuesto al que se os entregue y lleguéis al centro del bosque para hacer entrega de ambos. A los que aún participéis con más de un miembro de vuestro equipo será necesario que lleguéis todos a la entrega de los rollos, de lo contrario sólo el portador será el que apruebe y pase a la siguiente ronda. ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos se miraron interrogativamente. Al final del grupo alguien levantó el brazo para pedir permiso y hablar.

-¿De cuánto tiempo dispondremos? –Preguntó uno de los ninjas de la Arena.

-Hasta el mediodía de mañana, -respondió Ibiki. -¿Alguna pregunta más?

-¿Hay alguna restricción para conseguir los rollos de otros equipos? –Preguntó un chūnin de la Hoja que se había quedado sin los otros dos miembros de su equipo.

-No, -respondió esta vez Kakashi. –Pero los examinadores y demás miembros de ANBU acreditados para esta prueba nos encargaremos de que no haya heridos graves en caso de combate.

Satisfechas todas las preguntas, los participantes seguían mirando con intriga a los Kages y los examinadores. Sabían que ahora se debían distribuir las puertas de salida. Dos miembros de ANBU trajeron una mesa, con dos urnas opacas que colocaron frente a los dos Kages, junto a las urnas, había apilados varios rollos de Tierra y Cielo. En el interior de la primera urna había números, correspondientes con cada una de las puertas. En la segunda estaban escritos los nombres de los participantes y los equipos completos que quedaban. Cada uno de los Kages sacarían el número y el nombre de una urna diferente y así serían distribuidos alrededor de la zona cuarenta y cuatro.

Conforme iban siendo nombrados, los equipos y shinobis que habían quedado solitarios iban recogiendo los respectivos rollos y encaminándose hacia la puerta seleccionada.

-Equipo Kurenai, -nombró Tsunade. De inmediato, Kiba, Hinata y Shino dieron un respingo y se dirigieron hacia la mesa. Kiba se quedó quieto mirando a Mara que había seguido con ellos debido a la charla mantenida por parte del chico con ella.

-Suerte, Mara, -deseó el muchacho mostrando una sonrisa y colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza. –Espero verte en la segunda fase.

-Gracias, Inuzuka, -devolvió ella mostrando esa media sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Kiba se reunió con sus otros dos compañeros que ya tenían el rollo y se encaminaban hacia la puerta asignada, debatiendo sobre la mejor estrategia a seguir. Mara se quedó sola entre los demás participantes que poco a poco se iban yendo a sus puestos.

Por azar o, tal vez, no, al final sólo quedó frente a los dos Kages y los examinadores, Mara. Se sentía observada, así que usó su mejor defensa que era torcer la cabeza a la derecha y dejar que su pelo la cubriese de miradas indeseadas.

-Acércate, -ordenó Tsunade. Mara obedeció. Se quedó frente a la mesa con las puntas de sus dedos tocando la superficie, alternaba entre los ojos de Gaara y los de la Hokage. –Como última participante puedes elegir por ti misma qué rollo quieres. El Kazekage te asignará la puerta.

-Tierra, -contestó después de pensarlo unos segundos.

-¿Por qué? –Quiso saber Tsunade.

-A los demás no les habéis preguntado, ¿a qué viene el interrogatorio? –La paciencia de Mara empezaba a colmarse sólo por el hecho de ser Tsunade la que estaba formulándole la pregunta. –Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, los demás ya habrán empezado a moverse ahí dentro.

-Tus circunstancias son especiales y diferentes a las de ellos. Responde, -insistió la Hokage. Kakashi sabía que Tsunade era un perro de presa, cuando probaba la sangre no soltaba el bocado y a su parecer, Mara era un tierno bocado que se le estaba atragantando y eso no le gustaba. Mara lo miró de soslayo en busca de alguna ayuda, pero sabía perfectamente que no podía prestársela o sería trato de favor. -¿Y bien?

-Eres una molestia, Senju, -Mara repitió las mismas palabras que la llevaron a la prisión bajo la Montaña de los Hokages. Alargó el brazo y cogió el rollo de la Tierra con gesto desafiante. Los allí presentes se quedaron estáticos a la espera de la reacción de la Hokage.

La vena de la frente de Tsunade empezaba a hacerse presente debido al enorme enfado del que hacía gala en esos momentos. Gaara miraba a ambas mujeres. Si el mensaje que recibió era cierto, cosa que no lo parecía en esos momentos, no comprendía el interés en que esa chica fuese parte de la Hoja. Era palpable que a Tsunade no le gustaba y no deseaba ponerle las cosas fáciles a la joven, sin embargo, era algo bueno para su aldea, ¿qué más daba que el permiso de residencia fuera concedido para una u otra aldea?

Mientras el Kazekage cavilaba sobre la posibilidad de una nueva residente de Suna. Mara había avanzado sus pasos hacia la puerta treinta y cuatro que era la que estaba a sus espaldas. Al parecer le gustaba tensar la relación con Tsunade y desafiarla siempre que le era posible. Gaara podía jurar que concía a esa chica de algo, pero seguía sin saber de qué. Un golpe sordo y seco, seguido de un crujido y las respiraciones contenidas de los examinadores y de los ANBU hicieron volver a Gaara al asunto que tenían en esos momentos entre manos.

Tsunade había golpeado con fuerza la mesa haciendo que ésta quedara reducida a astillas, las urnas se habían roto al golepear contra el suelo y el rollo sobrante había salido rodando hasta darle en el pie a Shikamaru quien lo recogió y esperó a que se desarrollasen los acontecimientos, era una chica problemática sin duda.

Mara detuvo su avance a esacasos dos metros de la puerta pero no se volvió a mirar lo ocurrido. Sonreía satisfecha con el resultado, desde su posición Kakashi podía verla haciéndolo, sabía que en fondo disfrutaba con esto.

-Respóndeme, ni se te ocurra moverte y entrar ahí sin hacerlo, -amenazó Tsunade. La sonrisa de Mara se ensanchó, no era una de felicidad como la que Kakashi había visto cuando vio su nombre escrito junto al de los admitidos, ni una de alegría como la de Ichiraku mientras le explicaba lo que había hecho en la sala de Comunicaciones, era una sonrisa de orgullo, venganza y que lucía como una bonita represalia adornando su rostro. Estaba convencido de que ella ya tenía un plan para sacar ventaja de esta situación.

-Está bien, no me moveré, -dijo con tranquilidad y volviéndose hacia los presentes para encararla. La tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo entre ellas. Mara optó por sentarse en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos apoyados y esperó a que su enemiga decidiera hacer el próximo movimiento.

Pasaban los tensos y desafiantes minutos y seguían mirándose la una a la otra. Viendo que la Hokage no iba a su terreno, Mara decidió romper el hielo.

-Sabes que puedo estar aquí todo el día, ¿verdad? –Empezó. –Yo no tengo que vigilar a nadie, -dijo haciendo una clara referencia a Kakashi al que le dedicó una mirada rápida, -ni tengo que evitar que dos equipos diferentes se maten, -dijo ahora pasando la vista por los examinadores, -ni siquiera tengo que ir a mi despacho a asignar misiones.

-¿Dónde quieres llegar? –Dijo Tsunade molesta cuando escuchó la referencia hacia ella.

-Puedo estar aquí hasta el mediodía de mañana, si hiciera falta, -dijo poniéndose otra vez en pie. –Pero eso sería muy malo, porque no podría intentar terminar mi examen. ¿Y sabes por qué?

Tsunade no contestó, sólo emitió un sonido más parecido a un gruñido que a una respuesta.

-Pues porque por culpa de la Hokage, Tsunade Senju, quien me tiene a su cargo, he sido retenida por orden suya, lo que implica romper las normas, esas normas que tanto le gustan.

-No se rompe ninguna norma, -respondió rápida la Hokage, sabía que de nuevo le estaba tratando de hacer chantaje.

-¿Ah, no? Yo creo que sí, -dijo acercándose aún más a ella a pesar de tener presente la extraordinaria fuerza de la que hacía uso. –Es trato de favor.

-No me hagas reír, no es ningún trato de favor, -dijo algo alterada por la acusación. Kakashi se removió inquieto al escuchar las palabras que él mismo le había dicho. Las estaba usando en su propio beneficio para volver las tornas de alguna manera a su favor, a pesar de ir en desventaja con respecto a otros ninjas.

-¿Está segura? Bien, preguntemos su opinión a alguien neutral, por ejemplo, al Kazekage, -esta vez se volvió hacia Gaara quien tragó con fuerza al verse implicado en la discusión. -¿Qué le parece que la Hokage me retenga aquí y me ponga las cosas más fáciles que a los demás?

Gaara no sabía por dónde iba el hilo de los pensamientos de esa chica pero sin duda debía ser buena en chantajes si se atrevía no sólo con uno sino con dos Kages.

-No sé a qué te refieres, -respondió confundido.

-Reteniéndome aquí, se asegura de que los equipos más fuertes consigan sus rollos primero, de manera que cuando yo entre, sólo los débiles o rezagados serán los que estén disponibles. Facilitándome así la tarea de conseguir el mío. Yo diría que es un intento por conseguir que me quede en la Aldea de la Hoja de manera más fácil y rápida. ¿No cree, Kazekage?

-Pues… Visto así, -empezó Gaara volviendo a pensar en lo que acaba de exponer. –Parece una buena explicación. Y, técnicamente, se podría considerar como trato de favor respecto a los demás participantes.

-Lárgate, -dijo Tsunade apretando los puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos.

-Bien, -dijo con esa media sonrisa victoriosa, miró a Kakashi y añadió: –voy a intentar conseguir el otro rollo.

Se volvió a girar hacia la puerta que estaba a sus espaldas y la cruzó, aunque no se internó en el frondoso bosque que se abría ante ella. Se quedó a un metro escaso de la entrada. Sabía que los demás seguían mirándola confundidos y sorprendidos por el comportamiento con la Hokage.

-¿A qué esperas? ¿Ahora tienes miedo de entrar en un bosque? –Tsunade mordió más fuerte el bocado de su presa, haciendo alusión a dónde la encontró Kakashi herida y medio muerta.

-Voy a darles algo de ventaja, no quiero acabar demasiado pronto, -respondió de espaldas. –Hay que disfrutar del baile.

Tras esa breve explicación, como si de un general de antaño se tratara, avanzó y se perdió en la verde espesura con paso lento pero seguro y atenta a cualquier sonido del bosque. Atrás quedaba Kakashi mirando cómo esa melena negra, digna de un legendario señor de la guerra, se abría paso entre la maleza. Desearía que mejorase el trato con la Hokage, pero era mejor tenerla en ese estado de concentración y lista para la lucha teniendo en cuenta lo que se le avecinaba ahí dentro.

-¿A qué esperáis? –Exclamó Tsunade. –Entrad ahí y haced vuestro trabajo. En cuanto a ti, -dijo señalando con el dedo el sharingan oculto de Kakashi. –No quiero que le quites el ojo de encima a tu supervisada.

Nada más terminar de hablar, todos los examinadores y ANBU allí presentes desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando sólo Gaara y Tsunade.

-¿Desearías que hubiese dicho que no a tu petición? –Preguntó Gaara sientiendo algo de culpabilidad.

-No, lo cierto, es que tenía pensado que participara, quiero ver hasta dónde puede llegar, -respondió Tsunade cruzándose de brazos. –Según mis consejeros, puede ser una buena kunoichi y, en parte, es cierto, pero tiene un déficit de sometimiento a la autoridad como has podido ver y eso me preocupa. Esta aldea ya ha sufrido rebeliones antes y no estoy dispuesta a volver a pasar por eso.

-Podría conseguir el permiso de residencia en Suna, -ofreció Gaara exteriorizando parte de la idea que se había formado en su mente, espoleado por la sensación de conocerla con anterioridad. –Si crees que será un problema para la Hoja, en la Arena podemos acogerla.

Tsunade se lo quedó mirando. En otras circunstancias habría aceptado, pero el hecho de haber ganado tanto dinero en las apuestas el primer día que apareció ella en la Aldea, sumado a que no había ocurrido ningún desasatre en el que lamentar pérdidas, la hacía querer seguir adelante con el proceso de observación, aunque eso significara una lucha verbal constante.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Mara caminaba con lentitud apartando matorrales y arbustos hasta llegar a lo que parecía un discreto sendero que le facilitaba bastante el avance. Observaba su alrededor. No oía nada, lo que le indicaba que estaba muy lejos de cualquier otro equipo.

La humedad en el bosque era elevada, la hacía sudar y que la ropa se le empezara a pegar al cuerpo. El hecho de poseer el chakra de fuego no ayudaba en esas condiciones climáticas.

Caminó durante lo que le parecieron horas, a pesar de no haber sido más que unos minutos. Se detuvo y se quedó quieta en completo silencio. El crujir de una rama podía indicar la cercanía de alguien o de algo. No era difícil adivinar que ahí dentro había, además de trampas, animales salvajes.

Trataba de ir en línea recta hacia el centro del área, tenía un plan y conforme pasaban los minutos el cumplirlo era cada vez más difícil, por ello no debía desviarse demasiado de la ruta que había establecido.

A una distancia segura, Kakashi la seguía entre las ramas de los árboles más altos, con el fin de no ser descubierto. La vio detenerse en un remanso poco profundo de uno de los riachuelos que recorrían el bosque como si de pequeñas arterias se tratasen y que iban a desembocar al cauce principal.

-Deberías tener cuidado, Mara, -dijo para sí mismo. –No eres la única que viene a beber aquí.

Por su parte, Mara ya había hundido la cabeza en el remanso, buscando refrescarse la piel, limpiar algo del sudor y beber agua fresca. Mantuvo la cabeza hundida durante unos segundos. Kakashi sabía que ese comportamiento en campo abierto podía ser letal y ella estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Sacó la cabeza con un sonoro chapoteo. Echó el pelo hacia atrás y se quedó de rodillas en la orilla, paralizada. Al otro lado del remanso, en la otra orilla, un enorme jabalí la miraba fijamente dispuesto a embestirla por profanar su territorio y, posiblemente, el de sus crías.

El enorme animal rascó el suelo con la pezuña levantando volutas de barro hacia atrás y agachó la cabeza, dispuesto a embestirla. Mara se irguió, tratando de aparentar la mayor envergadura posible, para tratar de amedrentarlo. El jabalí volvió a rascar el suelo con las pezuñas y gruñó amenazadoramente.

-Sal de ahí, ya, -murmuró Kakashi con un kunai en su mano derecha listo para lanzarlo y distraer al jabalí.

El animal volvió a gruñir, esta vez más fuerte, alertando a un grupo de genins que pasaban cerca. Mara pudo oírlos acercándose, si el oído no le fallaba había escuchado dos voces, lo cual la convertía en presa fácil. No estaba dispuesta a regalar su rollo de la Tierra al primer grupo que se cruzara con ella.

-Eh, amiguito, ¿por qué no vas a divertirte con ellos? –Le dijo al jabalí como si éste la entendiera. –No tengo tiempo de jugar contigo.

Kakashi admiraba que, por una vez, su alumna decidiera arreglar las cosas con palabras y no lanzando kunais, pero estaba convencido de que había elegido mal la situación y el oponente con el que negociar. Para su sorpresa, el animal se calmó, dejó de rascar el suelo y se encaminó riachuelo arriba hacia donde provenían las voces de los otros ninjas.

Tanto Mara como Kakashi soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo. Rápidamente, la joven salió corriendo siguiendo el pequeño cauce. Saltaba por encima de troncos caídos y esquivaba ramas bajas a toda velocidad. Kakashi seguía sus pasos sin dificultad por encima de ella.

Había recorrido una buena distancia, aunque todavía no había avistado el cauce principal. En su recorrido, había tenido que hacer varios rodeos para evitar cruzarse con otros shinobis. Intentaría no descubrir su posición a menos que fuese necesario.

Miró hacia arriba entre las copas de los árboles mientras recuperaba el aliento apoyada junto a un enorme tronco. Se llevó una mano al estómago y lo frotó. Resopló haciendo que su flequillo negro y rebelde se moviera con gracia.

-Yo también tengo hambre, -dijo en voz alta. –Lo que daría por un bol enorme de ramen.

Kakashi oyó sus palabras, ¿cómo que también? ¿A quién más se refería? Era imposible que le hubiese descubierto, entonces, ¿a quién iba dirigido ese también? Decidió seguir observando sin perder detalle. Se debatía entre usar o no su sharingan.

Mara sabía que, si debía aguantar ahí hasta el día siguiente, debía comer, de lo contrario sería un objetivo fácil para los otros. Su padre siempre decía que un ninja bien alimentado es un soldado bien dispuesto. Decidió que era hora de hacer un alto y proveerse de dichos alimentos.

Comenzó buscando algo de leña para encencer un fuego y poder cocinar lo que cazara. Observaba atentamente las copas de los árboles en busca de alguna rama muerta y seca para que prendiera mejor y, al arder, liberase menos humo que una verde y húmeda.

Subió con un par de saltos a uno de los vetustos árboles. La rama que le pareció indicada estaba despoblada de hojas y completamente marrón y muerta. A la altura a la que se encontraba, de haber aguzado un poco la vista habría visto a Kakashi agazapado no muy lejos de allí pero, concentrada como estaba en su labor, no prestó atención a los detalles.

Sacó de la bolsa que llevaba en la pierna uno de los kunais reglamentarios. Lo sostuvo en la mano sopensándolo. Kakashi miraba entre divertido e impresionado por las dotes de supervivencia que la joven estaba mostrando. ¿Eso se lo había enseñado su padre? Antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, Mara imbuyó con chakra la hoja y la clavó en la unión con el tronco de la rama seleccionada. Extrajo el kunai y se quedó mirando la rama expectante, al igual que Kakashi.

Como si de un hacha invisible se tratara, la rama se desprendió con un corte limpio del tronco. Cayó al suelo con un golpe sordo y seco que por suerte no resonó en las cercanías. Mara volvió a bajar al suelo de un salto. Con el kunai en la mano repitió la misma técnica hasta reducir la larga rama en varas más cortas y poder apilarlas.

Kakashi entendió rápidamente la técnica que estaba empleando: con el kunai imbuido de su chakra de fuego, hacía que rodeara los anillos que conformaban la madera para separarlas y luego, para cortarla una vez en el suelo, aprovechaba las uniones entre vetas débiles para separarlas en cortes longitudinales perfectos. Una vez más, volvía a demostrar un control perfecto de su chakra.

A continuación, venía lo más difícil, conseguir comida de verdad. Tenía preparada la madera, podía hacer un katon en cualquier momento para prenderla, pero necesitaba la carne que la alimentaría durante las próximas horas.

Mara se sentó en el suelo, en una posición de meditación. Espalda recta y brazos sobre sus muslos, las piernas cruzadas y cerró los ojos.

-¿Esperas que la comida venga a ti? –Se preguntó Kakashi. –Me esperaba algo más.

De pronto de levantó de un salto. Miraba el suelo como si hubiese perdido algo. Iba de un lado a otro hasta que al parecer encontró lo que buscaba. Sacó otro kunai de la bolsa para asegurarse de que estaba bien afilado. Recogió una piedra del suelo con la otra mano y se situó a varios metros de un árbol que presentaba las raíces elevadas, conformando huecos. Lanzó la piedra a un punto concreto que, al parecer de Kakashi, no era más de un lugar al azar en el suelo. La piedra impactó con un golpe certero sobre otro tronco hueco. El sonido despertó al animal que estaba escondido dentro. Haciendo que corriera hacia la salida de la madriguera bajo el árbol de las raíces elevadas. Justo enfrente, con la mirada fija en el oscuro agujero y el kunai listo para lanzar estaba Mara agazapada.

Kakashi decidió liberar su sharingan, ¿cómo había sabido que estaba ahí? No hay huellas en el suelo, ni es una madriguera recién excavada. Su sharingan detectó un conejo de pelaje pardo salir corriendo asustado de entre las raíces del árbol. El animal aún no había podido alejarse ni siquiera un par de metros cuando el kunai hizo impacto en el flanco izquierdo, haciendo que rodara varias vueltas por el impulso.

-¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó Mara con un volumen contenido de su voz. Se acercó hacia su presa, la recogió, extrajo el kunai y acabó de un golpe tras las orejas con la vida del pequeño conejo. –Lo siento, conejito, la cadena alimentaria es así.

Se encaminó de nuevo hacia donde había dejado la madera preparada cargando en una mano ensangrentada el conejo muerto. Tal y como apreció Kakashi, no le importaba mancharse las manos. Por otra parte, estaba deseando ver cómo se las arreglaría para desollar el conejo. Cuando al Equipo Siete le tocó hacer su primera misión de supervivencia, cada uno de ellos se enfrentaron de maneras diferentes al hecho de tener que conseguir comida. Sasuke fue frío y eficaz, no pensó demasiado en la presa, sólo sabía que tenía que alimentarse. Naruto estuvo durante más de una hora con el conejo entre sus manos sin decidirse a acabar con él, hasta que, en un arranque de un hambriento Kurama, donde llegó a liberar una de sus colas, producto de la frustración, acabó con la vida del conejo. Por suerte, Yamato estaba con ellos y pudo tranquilizar al Kyūbi. Por otra parte, Sakura se negó en rotundo a comerse al señor Zanahoria, tal y como lo había nombrado, de manera que ese día pasó hambre y casi llegó a la aldea desfallecida al día siguiente.

Por su parte, Mara se había situado frente a la pila de madera, hizo rápidamente lo sellos y liberó un diminuto katón, más propio del primer intento de Obito por impresionar a Rin, pero suficiente para que los troncos comenzaran a arder. Se volvió hacia su presa, tenía que recordar cómo le había enseñado su padre a hacer eso.

Sujetó el cuerpo con la mano izquierda, con la derecha rajó de arriba abajo el vientre del animal muerto y extrajo las vísceras que cayeron al suelo entre sus pies. Luego retorció el cuello hasta soltar la cabeza, cortó los tendones fuertes con el kunai y dio un tirón rápido y seco para arrancar la piel hasta la mitad. Volvió a sujetar con fuerza y repitió la maniobra consiguiendo separar la piel por completo. Ensartó el cuerpo de animal en una fina rama y lo puso junto al fuego para que se cocinase.

Volvió al riachuelo para quitarse la sangre de las manos y volver a refrescarse el rostro y los brazos. Mientras tanto, Kakashi la seguía observando. Era una joven que no se dejaba amedrentar por las circunstancias. Tenía sus ojos puestos en una meta, que era conseguir el otro rollo, y estaba seguro de que iba a conseguirlo.

Mara se volvió al pequeño campamento que había establecido. El fuego seguía ardiendo con brío y el conejo estaba finalmente hecho. Lo apartó del fuego y comenzó a comer sin esperar a que se enfriara un ápice. Más que comerlo lo devoró como si de un lobo solitario se tratara, mientras miraba hacia todas partes en busca de alguien que se acercara a ella en ese momento de debilidad para dañarla o robarle la presa o el rollo. Nada de eso pasó. Terminó de comer, apagó el fuego cubriéndolo de tierra para que no humeara y volvió a beber por última vez al río. Cuando estuvo saciada volvió a seguir el cauce en busca del río principal.

Con cada paso que daba la luz iba desapareciendo. El sol empezaba a dejar paso a la luna y sus dorados rayos eran sustituidos por los plateados sobre el manto de oscuridad.

-Hay que darse prisa, -se apremió a ella misma. Apretó el paso, cerca de allí se escuchaba un cauce más grande, sin duda el río principal. Al fin había dado con él. Ahora sólo tenía que seguirlo hasta encontrar el edificio central donde se finalizaría la prueba.

Tal y como supuso, en la lejanía se apreciaba el pararrayos plateado que coronaba el tejado. La forma picuda se recortaba como una silueta negra a la luz de la luna. El cansancio y la tensión empezaban a hacer mella en ella. Por un lado, se alegraba de que, hasta ahora, no hubiese tenido que cruzarse con ninguno de los otros shinobis, mientras que, por otro, le preocupaba el hecho de perder oportunidades de conseguir el otro rollo para pasar la prueba.

Se obligó a desechar los pensamientos desalentadores y se enfocó en llevar a cabo el plan que había trazado en su cabeza para obtener el rollo del Cielo. En su mente, el plan no tenía defecto, se veía capaz de realizarlo perfectamente, de manera rápida y eficaz. Había entrenado para ello con el mejor.

Kakashi por su parte, seguía tras sus pasos a una distancia prudencial. Empezaba a sentir el estómago emitir una queja por el hambre, lo cierto, era que ahora el recuerdo de ese conejo asado le hacía salivar al recordarlo. Le hubiese gustado que pudiera haberlo compartido con él. Metió una mano en uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y extrajo una píldora del soldado para mantener el hambre y el cansancio a raya. También empezaba a pensar que su alumna no tenía nada pensado. Había evitado el enfrentamiento con el equipo de ninjas que ahuyentó con el jabalí y, en esos momentos, se dirigía a la torre sin haber obtenido el otro rollo.

-¿En qué estás pensando, Mara? Empiezas a quedarte sin tiempo, -se dijo Kakashi sabiendo que quedaban menos de doce horas y que al menos necesitaría tres o cuatro hasta llegar a la torre, lo que le dejaba sólo unas ocho horas para tratar de localizar y obtener el rollo del Cielo.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os esté gustando. Nos leemos en el siguiente. Reviews. ON. Lamento las molestias de formato.


	36. Chapter 36

Muy buenas, antes que nada quería disculparme por los problemas técnicos del capítulo anterior, ya están solucionados. Gracias a las dos readers que me avisaron de ello ^^. Y, ahora sí, os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que sin inconvenientes.

 **Capítulo 36**

En aquella habitación desprovista de decoración, Orochimaru y Kabuto aguardaban a que, el autonombrado, Madara Uchiha se dirigiera a ellos. Ninguno se atrevía a mover un músculo después de la revelación de su identidad, ni mucho menos a interrumpir su escrutinio sobre la superficie de aquel espejo.

Madara desvió la mirada de su reflejo hacia Orochimaru una vez que estuvo satisfecho con el resultado de lo que le mostraba el objeto de sí mismo y, con unas simples palabras, se pusieron en marcha.

-Espero que lo tengas todo preparado.

-Mi querido Kabuto ha elegido los mejores sujetos de mi colección para tu propósito y consiguió todo lo necesario de los mausoleos que indicaste, -respondió Orochimaru rápidamente saliendo del pequeño trance en el que se había sumido.

-Bien, comencemos, -dijo Madara cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho aún descubierto.

Los tres hombres salieron de la estancia en dirección a otra de las muchas idénticas que se encontraban repartidas a lo largo de los interminables corredores y galerías de la guarida subterránea.

Caminaban todos en silencio donde el sonido de los pasos retumbaba contra las paredes del corredor. Tras varios minutos andando, Orochimaru se paró frente a otra de las puertas con serpientes en bajorrelieve. Al parecer, las salas importantes estaban identificadas con esos ricos labrados en la superficie. Abrió una de las hojas y se echó a un lado y realizó una ligera inclinación de cabeza para que Madara pudiera pasar primero a la estancia. Gesto que utilizó para contemplar más de cerca algunos detalles cuando pasó frente a él. El torso descubierto con músculos marcados, hombros anchos, mandíbula definida, sin atisbo alguno de vello facial y el pelo negro ondeando tras él dejando una estela de su propio olor a su paso. Orochimaru se tomó la libertad de aspirarlo con disimulo, era realmente embriagador. Se relamió con su lengua serpentina como si pudiera degustarlo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Kabuto.

A diferencia de la otra sala esta estaba decorada con enormes candelabros de metal bruñido y de pie alto. Había diez iluminando la sala de manera uniforme con una vela en cada uno de sus diez brazos que imitaban ser serpientes. El olor a cera quemándose, aunque tenue, era apreciable a pesar de las numerosas y finas barras de incienso que se quemaban también al fondo, sobre un pequeño altar en un intento por purificar de alguna manera el aire.

En medio había dispuestas dos enormes piedras rectangulares de granito de un verde oscuro, a modo de aras, con la superficie perfectamente pulida y sin un solo defecto ni grieta. Estaban situadas una junto a la otra y equidistantes con el altar del fondo, recordaban a los lugares donde descansan los féretros antes de ser trasladados a su lugar de descanso eterno.

El conjunto de la habitación trajo recuerdos a la mente de Madara que le hicieron cerrar los ojos en un intento de que desaparecieran para poder concetrarse en lo que iban a hacer. En sus retinas estaba grabada la imagen del cuerpo sin vida de su hermano Izuna, dentro de aquella sencilla caja de madera, podía ver cada pliegue de la túnica blanca que hacía las veces de sudario, las manos céreas de Izuna cruzadas sobre su estómago y la venda de un blanco inmaculado cubriendo sus ojos para no mostrar las cuencas vacías.

La duda sobre llevar a cabo lo que estaban por hacer planeó sobre su mente como un halcón divisando su presa. Su orgullo le decía que no siguiera adelante, que ellos estaban bien donde estaban y como estaban. Muertos y bajo tierra. Por otro lado, los necesitaba si quería proteger y defender el último bastión de su mente y de su corazón, antes de que se transformara por completo en dura, fría y oscura piedra.

Mientras se debatía con sus demonios interiores. Kabuto y Orochimaru habían empezado con los preparativos. Por su parte, Orochimaru escribía sellos en un par de pergaminos y preparaba sellos de control sobre dos talismanes sin prestarle ninguna atención al ninja a sus espaldas sumido en su propio debate interno. Concentrado como estaba en su labor se sobresaltó cuando, tras unos minutos, volvió Kabuto arrastrando dos cuerpos que se agitaban tratando de liberarse de las cuerdas y las mordazas que los ataban e inmovilizaban.

Kabuto dejó a uno en el suelo, mientras cargaba al otro hasta situarlo sobre una de las enormes piedras graníticas. De no haberlo visto, Madara no habría apostado por que ese hombre tuviera la fuerza suficiente para cargar y levantar un cuerpo con la facilidad con la que lo hizo. No debía fiarse de ninguno de esos individuos, pues estaba seguro de que ninguno eran lo que aparentaban. Nadie se mostraba nunca tal cual era, sólo una serie de capas superpuestas unas sobre otras que nunca llegas a desentramar y ver el trasfondo real de una persona.

Volvió a por el segundo cuerpo y lo colocó sobre la otra enorme piedra. Se dirigió al final de la sala donde Orochimaru seguía concentrado en los sellos y le habló en voz baja para decirle que los sujetos estaban preparados. Orochimaru sacó de uno de sus bolsillos interiores dos frascos, de los cuales extrajo algo parecido a una pequeña piedra porosa y blanquecina. Situó cada una sobre uno de los pergaminos que había estado preparando y con unos sellos con sus manos consiguió que las pequeñas piedras se integraran en el sello dibujado sobre cada pergamino.

-Ya está todo listo para comenzar, ¿estás seguro de esto, Madara? –Preguntó como si saboreara el nombre al decirlo.

-Espera, -Madara se acercó a Orochimaru con una mirada intimidatoria. –Usarás mi chakra para realizar el jutsu, yo lo canalizaré en ti, así, cuando vuelvan, tendré el control sobre ellos.

-Bien, como desees, nuestro trato no especificaba nada de esto, pero no estoy interesado en tener el control, yo prefiero ser un mero espectador de todo esto, -dijo Orochimaru mostrando una sonrisa ladina. –Extiende tus manos.

Madara hizo lo que le pedía, no sin mostrar cierto recelo. El otro, sacó un fino estilete de uno de los pliegues de su ropa, se acercó a Madara y se lo mostró indicando con ello sus intenciones.

-Tu chakra, tu sangre, -explicó mientras cortaba las palmas de sus manos con movimientos rápidos y precisos. Madara no se quejó, no volvería a permitirse gritar de dolor después de haber estado en el infierno por la sustancia que le inoculó.

Tomó ambos pergaminos y los extendió completamente abiertos a lo largo y sobre los cuerpos de los dos sujetos atados sobre las piedras. Madara entendió entonces que eran piedras sacrificiales. Madara y Orochimaru se situaron entre las dos piedras y uno frente a otro.

-Cuando te lo indique, tienes que permitir que mi chakra fluya hacia a ti, de esa manera yo ejecutaré los sellos y tú los trasmitirás, -empezó explicando lentamente el de rasgos serpentinos. –A la vez, debes depositar tu sangre sobre los sellos de estos pergaminos, de lo contrario, no tendrás el control sobre ellos. Por último, cuando yo termine de hacer la transmigración, debes colocar estos talismanes de control dentro de ellos, así serás capaz de influir en la personalidad y, llegado el caso, si los extraes, finalizará el jutsu. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Madara se lo quedó mirando desde la altura que le ofrecía su imponente figura. Asintió casi sin mover la cabeza. Extendió sus manos con una delgada línea de sangre en sus palmas, cada una sobre un pergamino a la espera de la señal de Orochimaru. Éste alargó una de sus manos con los dedos índice y corazón extendidos hacia la frente de Madara, quien de un rápido movimiento de cabeza esquivó el contacto.

-Tengo que hacer fluir el chakra entre nosotros, necesito estar en contacto contigo para ello, -explicó molesto Orochimaru ante la negativa del otro al contacto físico.

-No te atrevas a hacer ese gesto si no sabes lo que significa, -espetó el otro con un gesto de asco en su rostro.

-Los Uchiha sois muy raros… -añadió Orochimaru con cierto desdén. -¿Cómo pretendes que lo hagamos?

El hecho de establecer contacto con ese ser, repugnaba a Madara, pero debía haberlo para continuar con el maldito jutsu.

-En el brazo, -propuso.

-No, debe ser un lugar equidistante entre tus brazos, de lo contrario podría desestabilizarse el jutsu y salir mal, lo que nos llevaría al punto de partida de nuevo y no quieres eso, ¿verdad?

-En mi estómago, -ofreció Madara con la mandíbula tensa por empezar y los músculos apretados para tratar de soportar el contacto.

Orochimaru se puso frente a él, cerró los ojos y se concentró. Tras unos segundos juntó las palmas de sus manos y comenzó a hacer los sellos. Uno tras otro, despacio, asegurando la posición de cada dedo y los ángulos que debían formar sus muñecas, fue haciendo la larga relación de sellos que ese jutsu requería.

Cuando se acercaba al último abrió los ojos y asintió indicando a Madara que se preparase para canalizar su chakra en cada pergamino. Orochimaru volvió a poner las manos en la posición inicial e, inmediatamente y para su propio deleite, las puso sobre el duro estómago del otro.

Madara en ese momento, sintió los sellos hacer efecto y tomar la fuerza de su propio chakra. Colocó sus manos, aún goteando sangre de los finos cortes infligidos, cada una sobre uno de los pergaminos. Sobre éstos, aparecieron un círculo de invocación y, frente a él, la imagen espectral del Demonio de la Muerte, con su cuchillo preparado para segar la vida de sus sacrificios a cambio de liberar almas.

El demonio se inclinó sobre los cuerpos, ahora estáticos, de los que eran ofrecidos como sacrificio. Ambos estaban aterrorizados y paralizados por el miedo. De dos rápidos movimientos, cortó la unión de las almas con los cuerpos de los dos hombres y las engulló. Tras relamerse después de tragar las dos almas de los pobres sujetos de pruebas de Orochimaru, se dirigió hacia Madara, aún con las manos sobre cada pergamino, y le preguntó con voz de ultratumba:

-¿Qué almas quieres traer de nuevo a este mundo a cambio de tus sacrificios?

Madara lo miró orgulloso con una, leve pero apreciable, media sonrisa en la comisura de la boca y respondió con una voz alta y clara, que se extendió por toda la habitación.

-Las de Hashirama y Tobirama Senju.


	37. Chapter 37

¡Hola un capítulo más! Perdón por el retraso de actualización pero estoy teniendo problemas con el pc además de contar con poco tiempo, espero que no me lo tengáis en cuenta. A leer ^^

 **Capítulo 37**

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, en el horizonte, por encima de las copas de los árboles, comenzaba a clarear el alba y el amparo que le brindaban la noche y las sombras empezaba a diluirse en la frondosidad del Bosque de la Muerte. Mara había llegado cerca de la enorme torre central. En ese momento, era cuando debía extremar el cuidado para cruzarse en el camino de algún equipo en el momento preciso, que era cuando fuesen a entregar los dos rollos, de esta manera, ella se aseguraba obtener el que necesitaba.

Hizo un rápido reconocimiento de la zona, no había rastro de ningún equipo. Su estómago se encogió ante la posibilidad de que ya fuese demasiado tarde. Tragó varias veces para tratar de hacer desaparecer el desasosiego que le atravesaba la garganta. El sonido proviniente de un pequeño sendero la hizo ponerse en alerta. Varios ninjas venían hablando entre ellos y felicitándose por el buen trabajo realizado y por lo cerca que estaban de concluir la prueba que les daría el pase a la segunda fase.

Mara se escondió cerca del camino por el que debían pasar, tras un árbol grueso y desprovisto de matorrales alrededor que pudieran descubrir su posición. Kakashi estaba tras ella, sobre una fuerte rama a varios árboles más de distancia. Ahora se imaginaba cuál era el plan se su alumna: emboscada en el útlimo momento. Algo rastrero para su gusto, pero necesario teniendo en cuenta que iba en inferioridad numérica en todas las pruebas.

Gracias a su posición de altura, Kakashi vio al equipo que se acercaba antes que Mara. Al reconocerles los músculos se le tensaron. La circunstancia le daría la oportunidad de discernir cómo de cercana o integrada, si lo prefería, se sentía de Konoha. Exhaló el aire en sus pulmones y esperó a que Mara moviese ficha.

Mara oía las voces acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Una de las voces era más bien un susurro femenino, la segunda era parecida a cómo sonaba la de Kakashi, amortiguada tras la tela de la máscara y la tercera, se oía alta y clara en comparación con las otras. Cuando las oyó lo suficientemente cerca, se asomó ligeramente de detrás del árbol, sosteniendo un kunai en su mano derecha con los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que lo agarraba.

Estaba lista para el asalto, cuando el reflejo del protector de frente de uno de los miembros llamó su atención por encima de unos altos arbustos que ocultaban el camino. En el protector, el símbolo de la Hoja estaba presente. La joven se debatió contra sí misma, sobre si debía atacarlos o no. Volvió a esconderse tras el árbol con la espalda pegada a la corteza, de esa manera, Kakashi podía ver sus gestos. Tenía el ceño fruncido y mordía su labio inferior en un intento por contenerse. Con la mano libre apartó el pelo que se pegaba a su frente por la humedad. Giró la cabeza hacia el otro lado por donde los arbustos dejaban claros entre los que ver el camino. Kakashi la vio apretar y levantar de nuevo el kunai, lo que le hizo volver a tensarse.

Entre las ramas bajas de los arbustos pudo apreciar la identidad de los tres miembros del grupo. La tímida Hinata, el silencioso Shino y el escandaloso Kiba. Golpeó suavemente la cabeza contra el tronco del árbol en un intento por aclarar sus ideas. Volvió a morder su labio inferior y miró hacia la espesura del bosque.

Tanto Kakashi como ella soltaron el aire que contenían en sus pulmones. Ella con resiganción, tendría que esperar a que otro equipo hiciera aparición. Y él de alivio, al parecer no estaba interesada en perjudicar a un equipo de la aldea que estaba dispuesta a acogerla.

Mara se deslizó poco a poco hasta el suelo hasta quedar sentada sobre la hojarasca con las piernas flexionadas contra el pecho. Puso el brazo sobre la rodilla sin soltar el kunai y la otra mano la llevó a sus ojos para frotarlos con suavidad. Kakashi pensó que el cansancio y la falta de sueño empezaban a hacer mella en ella. Sin un compañero con el que turnarse para hacer guardias, el sueño era un enemigo poderoso contra el que luchar. Pocas maneras hay de hacerle frente, él había optado por una píldora del soldado ella, para su sorpresa, decidió que el dolor sería su aliado, con la punta del kunai hizo un corte no demasiado profundo en su antebrazo izquierdo, haciéndola apretar los dientes para no emitir ningún sonido que delatase su posición y poner un gesto de dolor. Inmediatamente, rompió una de las mangas de su atuendo y la enrolló contra la herida para detener la hemorragia. La ató haciendo uso de su mano y su boca, abrió y cerró los dedos en un puño para comprobar que el corte no hubiese dañado los músculos y para comprobar que, con cada movimiento, el pinchazo de dolor le recorriera el brazo enviando descargas eléctricas hasta su cerebro con intención de mantenerse despierta.

No muy lejos de allí otro de los equipos, éste con tan sólo dos integrantes de la Aldea de la Arena, se aproximaba por el camino que habían recorrido antes los de la Hoja. Los dos ninjas venían contentos por haber conseguido ellos dos solos el rollo que necesitaban tras un combate contra otro equipo de tres miembros.

Cuando estaban cerca de la torre, divisaron en el camino a uno de los examinadores, Ibiki Morino. Al reconocerle, ambos se acercaron corriendo hacia él.

-Sensei, tenemos los rollos, -dijo el primero que llegó mostrando ambos pergaminos.

-Excelente, buen trabajo, -respondió sin mostrar emoción alguna. –Ahora tenéis dos posibilidades, la primera es entregarme los rollos y acceder a la siguiente prueba, o buscar dos rollos más para que podáis volver a ser tres en el equipo, cosa que os facilitaría la siguiente prueba.

-¿Has oído eso? –Dijo uno de los ninjas a su compañero. –Sería genial poder volver a ser tres. Aún queda tiempo.

-No sé, estamos muy cerca del final, deberíamos asegurarnos nuestro pase.

-Entiendo vuestros recelos, para que os sea más fácil os entregaré uno de los rollos, -dijo Ibiki mostrando un rollo de la Tierra.

-Mira eso, ya tenemos la mitad del trabajo hecho, -volvió a animar el más entusiasta. –Podemos hacerlo.

-No sé… -Dijo de nuevo el ninja más receloso.

Ibiki le lanzó al otro el rollo de la Tierra que sostuvo en una mano. Con la otra sacó de su bolsa trasera los dos rollos que habían conseguido y se los lanzó de vuelta a Ibiki. Éste los recepcionó y asintió.

-Buena suerte, -deseó sin demasiada alegría.

-Vamos, tenemos que darnos prisa, -dijo sujetando al otro ninja de uno de los brazos para que le siguiera a la carrera de nuevo hacia la espesura del bosque.

Mara sonrió apretando los rollos que le había lanzado el ninja de la Arena. Cuando dejó de oírles alejándose por el camino susurró un " _Kai_ ", para liberarles de su ilusión. Para cuando comprendieran lo que había pasado ella ya estaría en el interior de la torre a salvo. El plan había salido como había pensado. Había arriesgado usando una de sus capacidades, pero tenía que hacerlo si quería pasar la prueba y demostrarle a esa Senju y a Kakashi de lo que era capaz. Sólo pedía que nadie le hubiese visto, los otros dos ninjas ni siquiera la recordarían, sólo estarían algo confusos.

Se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia la torre como si le fuese la vida en ello. El sol empezaba a brillar más en el cielo, el tiempo para entregar los pergaminos se acababa, no era hora para pararse a pensar demasiado.

Kakashi, desde su atalaya en el árbol, estaba sorprendido por lo sucedido, la pareja de ninjas de la Arena había intercambiado sus rollos por el de Mara sin ni siquiera presentar batalla. Lástima haberse encontrado a espaldas de ella y demasiado lejos como para oír la conversación. ¿Qué clase de jutsu había usado? Porque estaba convencido de que el diálogo y el poder de convicción no eran el punto fuerte de su alumna.

Mara guardó los rollos en la bolsa de los kunais en plena carrera hacia la torre y ahí estaba, la sonrisa amplia y de suficiencia que ya había visto en otras ocasiones. Sin duda la chica había usado alguna estratagema y él estaba dispuesto a averiguar cuál tarde o temprano. Una verdadera pena el haber estado a su espalda y que su sharingan hubiese estado oculto.

Con esa sonrisa que no podía quitar de sus labios se encaminó a la puerta de la torre. Kakashi se introdujo por una de las ventanas superiores que daban al exterior y esperó a que hiciera su aparición. Esperaba no asustarla y, en el caso de hacerlo, no acabar como Iruka: con un kunai clavado hasta la empuñadura en el hombro. Tragó duro, Mara podía ser de lo más impredecible con sus reacciones y letal con sus acciones sin proponérselo demasiado.

Desde una de las vigas del techo la vio entrar. Estaba intimidada por la sobriedad y la falta de decoración del interior de la torre. Miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algo que le dijera dónde entregar los ansiados rollos.

Mara se situó en el centro de la sala, resopló y esperó. El sol, cada vez más y más alto, empezaba a entrar suavemente por las ventanas de la torre e iban iluminando el lugar. Sabía que se acababa el tiempo y eso la ponía nerviosa.

En la viga, junto a Kakashi, Iruka se le había acercado. Lo había visto entrar y se alegró de no tener que ser él el que se presentara ante ella entre una nube de humo blanco para hacer la entrega de los rollos. Lo miró más de cerca, el capitán de ANBU no se movía. Ahora se preguntaba por qué no iba a felicitarla por conseguir ella sola los rollos y la respuesta le vino directa a su mente.

-¿Tampoco te atreves a bajar? –Dijo Iruka son sorna. Kakashi ladeo un poco la cabeza elevó la ceja, en gesto afirmativo. –Yo ya he sufrido en carne propia uno de sus ataques, no pienso bajar ahí.

-En ese caso, me toca a mi, supongo, -coincidió Kakashi. De un salto descendió de la viga y apareció frente a ella.

El golpe de sus pies contra el suelo y el estallido de la bomba de humo hicieron que Mara se pusiera en alerta. Saltó hacia uno de los laterales y sacó el kunai con rapidez. Cuando el humo se comenzó a disipar, la silueta que se dibujaba entre él le era conocida. El pelo plateado y en punta y su típica pose mientras leía uno de esos libros de Ichá Ichá Paradise era inconfundible.

-Demonios, Kakashi, me has dado un susto de muerte, -inquirió bajando el kunai y relajando su pose. –No esperaba que fueses tú el que me encontrase aquí dentro.

-Yo también me alegro de verte, -respondió sin apartar los ojos del libro. –No sé cómo has conseguido los rollos, pero cuando todo acabe será otra de las cosas que tendrás que explicarme en detalle.

-Entonces, ¿tengo que entregarte a ti los rollos?

Mara se acercó y los sacó de su bolsa. Se los mostró a Kakashi y esperó a que éste los recogiera, pero el ninja estaba más interesado en su libro que en la ofrenda.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo, -dijo sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-¿Qué?

-La siguiente prueba está dentro de los pergaminos, tienes que abrirlos, -explicó sin mucho interés.

Mara miró de nuevo los pergaminos, la actitud de Kakashi era extraña, le escamaba el hecho de que hubiese que conseguir llegar hasta un lugar para entregar algo y que luego te digan que puedes abrirlo sin más pudiendo haberlo hecho en el momento en que consigues el segundo pergamino. Sonaba más a trampa que a finalizar una prueba.

-No te creo, -dijo ella reacia a abrirlos.

-Mira a tu alrededor, no eres la primera que pasa por aquí, -respondió haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Por más que miraba, la habitación vacía no le daba ninguna pista sobre lo que refería Kakashi. Éste, viendo la confusión y la desesperación en sus ojos decidió ayudarla un poco, sólo esperaba que no le acusaran de trato de favor, sólo de ser algo torpe. Sin más dilación, dejó caer el pequeño libro al suelo con fingido disimulo. El golpe provocó que el eco se extendiera por toda la estancia, lo que hizo que la joven mirara al suelo, justo donde había caído el libro.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Kakashi no mentía. El suelo estaba plagado de virutas de cera, provenientes de los sellos de cierre de los pergaminos que otros ninjas, antes que ella, ya habían abierto.

Mara miró a Kakashi debatiéndose entre si debía agradecer o no el gesto orientativo a su supervisor y ahora sensei. Por su parte, Kakashi, pedía al Sabio de los Seis Caminos que no hiciera ni dijera nada o los dos acabarían en el despacho de Tsunade dando explicaciones de sus actos.

-Te repito que estás perdiendo el tiempo, -dijo otra vez Kakashi para sacarla del trance.

La chica asintió decidida. Despegó el primer sello de cera azul que mantenía cerrado el pergamino del Cielo. Rápidamente lo desplegó. En su interior no había nada. Siguió desplegando y el pergamino seguía estando en blanco. No fue hasta que había desenrollado el pergamino en su totalidad cuando vio unos números escritos con caligrafía impoluta en el final del mismo.

-¿Esto es una broma? –Preguntó molesta.

-No, -respondió escuetamente Kakashi. –Es tu próxima prueba.

Mara abrió y rompió el sello de cera roja del otro pergamino. Los desplegó por completo imaginando que encontraría algo parecido al anterior. Pero lo que vieron sus ojos no se parecía en nada. Tan sólo trazos verdes, marrones, corintos y azules formaban una amalgama de colores sin sentido.

-Definitivamente, esto tiene que ser una maldita broma, -dijo sin comprender lo que tenía delante.

Comenzó a mirarlo desde todos los ángulos posibles. Tan sólo había un punto distintivo en el largo rollo y era el símbolo de la Hoja en un punto del pergamino. Mara estaba segura de que eso era el punto de partida de algo, o el punto de llegada a algún sitio. El rayo del conocimiento llegó a su mente. Si el símbolo de la Hoja era un punto señalizando algo, era obvio que estaba ante un mapa.

Las palabras de Tsunade la golpearon como si la misma de carne y hueso lo hubiese hecho. Las pruebas se harían en conjunto con la aldea de la Arena, lo cual, las partes corintas podían indicar la rojez de la arena del desierto de Suna. Tan sólo había un pequeño problema: el desierto estaba al Oeste y, sin embargo, en ese burdo intento de mapa aparecía al Este. Algo no estaba bien.

Buscó otra referencia, había varios trazos azules, lo cual le daba la impresión de poder ser varios ríos. Pero en el País del Fuego sólo había un río. De manera que, de nuevo, la confusión se apoderó de ella.

-¿Quién ha ideado esta prueba? Es un maldito retorcido, -se quejó Mara ante el grado de frustración que empezaba a sentir.

-Ese lenguaje, señorita, -corrigió Kakashi, aunque estaba de acuerdo. Shikamaru había ideado esta fase del examen y, sin duda, había conseguido subir el nivel de dificultad exponencialmente.

La chica resopló, hundió sus manos en el espeso cabello y lo peinó completamente hacia atrás. Tenía la frente perlada de sudor por la humedad del bosque y la tensión, los carrillos inflados mientras expulsaba una vez más el aire y los ojos negros a juego con unas ojeras negras bajo éstos por la falta de sueño, probablemente, la razón por la que no pensaba con claridad una solución al problema que tenía delante.

-Cálmate, padre siempre dice que puedo mirarlo todo con otros ojos, -se dijo a sí misma. –La respuesta está aquí, solo tienes que saber con qué ojos mirar.

Kakashi la observaba divagar atento a las palabras que se estaba dedicando. De pronto, la exclamación que salió de la boca de la chica cogió por sorpresa al jōnin.

-¡Eso es! –Gritó. Sacó un kunai de los dos que quedaban en su bolsa y cortó el pergamino en varios trozos. Los recogió y los ordenó. En vez de formar una larga tira, puso los trozos formando un cuadrado. De esa manera, el desierto de Suna podía quedar a Oeste, el río del País del Fuego a Este junto con la marca de la Hoja, indicando la posición de la Aldea y en la parte superior izquierda el marrón de las montañas de Iwa en el País de la Tierra y los Bosques del País de la Hierba en la superior derecha.

Kakashi sonrió debajo de su máscara, ya lo tenía, había formado el mapa. Mara cogió de nuevo el rollo del Cielo y miró los números que estaban escritos.

-Son coordenadas, -dijo en voz baja. Resopló con preocupación, pasó una mano por su cara y apartó hacia atrás el pelo de nuevo.

En la Academia, una de las primeras cosas que enseñan a los alumnos es a orientar y situarse en un mapa. Desde pequeño memorizan coordenadas con accidentes geográficos y a partir de ahí poder orientarse hacia otras coordenadas cercanas.

Mara estaba perdida y Kakashi se había dado cuenta de ello. No tenía ni idea de dónde situar las coordenadas del rollo del Cielo. Arrancó el trozo y lo guardó en su bolsa. Realizó sellos con sus manos y liberó un Katon que prendió y redujo a cenizas los trozos de pergamino que conformaban el mapa.

-¿Pero qué..? –Empezó a decir Kakshi sorprendido por la actuación. No imaginaba que algo como eso la iba a hacer tirar la toalla.

-Está controlado, -respondió ella echando a andar hacia la otra puerta de acceso a la torre. –No te preocupes, confía en mí.

-¿Adónde vas? –Preguntó Kakashi con cierta desesperación en la voz.

-Al punto indicado en el mapa, -respondió encogiéndose de hombros sin detenerse.

-Pero… -Empezó Kakashi en un intento por deternerla.

-Tranquilo, -respondió Mara haciéndole un gesto con la mano a modo de despedida. Después de eso, salió por la puerta trasera situada al fondo de la sala.

Cuando desapareció, Iruka bajó de la viga sobre la que había visto lo sucedido. Le dio un par de palmadas en el hombro a su compañero para tratar de reconfortarlo de alguna manera y le dijo:

-De los siguientes me encargo yo, no quedan demasiados rollos y no queda demasiado tiempo así que, probablemente, el resto queden descalificados, Tsunade te dijo que no le quitaras el ojo de encima, deberías ir y ver qué está tramando y, sobre todo, que esté dentro de las normas.


	38. Chapter 38

Muy buenas mis lector s ^^. Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que os siga gustando, siento tardar tanto en actualizar pero, ya sabéis, compromisos que me quitan el tiempo y la vida U.U

 **Capítulo 38**

Cuando Mara salió de la torre, fue escoltada por un miembro de ANBU hacia la salida, como medida preventiva para evitar que algún ninja la atacase con motivo de conseguir el pergamino que le faltase o como venganza por un encontronazo en el bosque. La mente de la joven trataba de pensar en algo para poder localizar el punto exacto de esas coordenadas pero de nuevo el sueño, el agotamiento y el dolor lacerante en el brazo por el corte que se infligió empezaba a causar estragos en su resistencia ya de por sí mermada.

Al salir del Bosque de la Muerte por otra de las puertas, pudo ver que se encontraba cerca de un pequeño puesto de mando, parecido a un hospital de campaña, donde recibían tratamiento médico aquellos que habían pasado la prueba con alguna herida, fruto de algún combate o de algún accidente con alguna de las trampas.

De entre el grupo de médicos Mara distinguió el característico pelo rosa de Sakura, inconfundible allá donde fuera. Nada más verla se acercó a ella dispuesta a examinarla como control rutinario.

-Mara, felicidades, has conseguido pasar la prueba, -dijo haciendo que se sentara en una banqueta frente a la de ella y fijándose en ella un poco más en detalle. –No tienes buen aspecto.

-Estoy bien, -respondió sin más.

-¿Me dejas ver tu brazo? –Pidió con amabilidad.

-Olvídalo, estoy bien, -repitió apartándole las manos con un gesto de la suya.

Sakura no se dio por vencida, la sujetó por el brazo vendado y le volteó la palma hacia arriba con algo de brusquedad lo que hizo que emitiera un siseo a modo de queja. La miró con ojos de advertencia para que no se quejara.

-Déjame que vea al menos la herida, luego podrás ir a descansar un poco, si quieres, -propuso. –Ino, ayúdame, no quiero que se mueva.

Como salida de la nada, una joven rubia de larga cabellera se situó junto a Sakura que seguía sujetando el brazo de Mara para que no se moviera. Ino se acercó cautelosa, ya había escuchado historias de aquella chica que iba de aquí para allá con Kakashi y, lo cierto era, que las historias no la dejaban demasiado bien parada.

Ino deshizo el nudo que ataba el improvisado vendaje. Poco a poco fue desliando la tela y cada vez la cantidad de sangre seca era mayor. Las dos médicos se miraron entre ellas.

-Traeré algo de agua para limpiar la sangre, con toda esa costra será imposible curar la herida, -dijo Ino alejándose y dejando a Sakura frente a Mara. Ésta apoyó el codo sobre su pierna y se sujetó la cabeza con la mano libre en un intento de tratar de descansar los ojos.

-Mara, aún no debes dormirte, -dijo Sakura frotando suavemente el brazo de la otra con su mano libre. –Hablemos de algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mara elevó de nuevo su cabeza y la miró con ojos cansados. Inspiró aire por la nariz de manera exagerada y lo expulsó por su boca en un ejercicio de calma para sobrellevar lo que le sobrevenía.

-Claro, como si fuésemos las mejores amigas del mundo, -respondió con sarcasmo.

-Muchos ninjas ya saben hacia dónde tienen que ir, ¿tú también? –Preguntó Sakura directa.

-Me las apañaré, -respondió girando su cabeza para ocultarse tras el pelo.

-Kakashi sensei tiene muchas esperanzas puestas en ti, ¿sabes? –Dijo Sakura sin pensar demasiado en sus palabras. –De hecho, hacía mucho que no lo veía tan volcado en la enseñaza con alguien. Diría que desde que nos dejó de entrenar con el Equipo Siete había perdido un poco el interés en la enseñanza.

-Sakura, estoy muy cansada para tus mensajes crípticos, -respondió Mara frotándose la frente con la mano que no sujetaba la médico.

-Quiero decir, que Kakashi ha vuelto a ser feliz de algún modo.

-Pues espero que no haya vendido la piel del lobo antes de cazarlo, -dijo Mara de manera cortante. –Porque creo que hasta ahora lo que he tenido ha sido suerte para pasar las pruebas, y que esa suerte se acaba ahora. Confieso que no tengo ni idea de hacia dónde tengo que ir. Y mi cabeza hace bastante rato que se ha negado a seguir pensando en buscar una solución.

-Seguro que das con una, -animó Sakura dando suaves palmadas en el brazo que sujetaba.

De pronto lo que parecía ser una alarma sonó en el bolsillo de Sakura sobresaltándola un poco por el sonido molesto de la melodía que emitía. Ésta extrajo un pequeño comunicador que colocó en su oreja izquierda. Mara se la quedó mirando mientras ella mantenía una rápida conversación con otra persona a la que daba instrucciones de cómo curar cierta herida.

-¿Un transmisor de radio portátil? –Preguntó la morena interesada. –Es lo más moderno que he visto últimamente por aquí.

-Sí, la Hokage quiere que los ninja médicos estén siempre en contacto en todo momento con el equipo, los adquirió hace poco para el cuerpo médico, al parecer son los mejores del mercado, -explicó convencida.

-Entiendo, y si el equipo se dispersa, ¿a cuánta distancia puedes comunicarte? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Pues al menos en un radio de cinco kilómetros, aunque en extensiones sin demasiados obstáculos la distancia puede llegar a unos siete u ocho.

-¿Y durante cuánto tiempo puedes usarlo?

La idea se iba formando en la mente de Mara conforme la otra iba soltando lo que creía era información técnica sin ninguna importancia.

-Pues al menos, entre dos o tres días, está pensado para misiones a corto o medio plazo, -dijo Sakura buscando con la mirada a Ino que se acercaba con unas gasas limpias y un pequeño recipiente con agua clara que olía también a desinfectante.

El olor caló en las fosas nasales de Mara provocándole alguna que otra arcada. El aroma era intenso, tanto que incluso el ente en su interior que había permanecido tranquilo durante toda la prueba comenzó a moverse inquieto por el disgusto que le provocaba.

Ino sumergió la primera de las gasas en la solución impregnándola abundantemente y suavemente fue pasándola sobre la herida para quitar la sangre seca, cosa que empeoró aún más el olor.

La situación hizo que Mara recordara momentos de su infancia, lejana en su aldea natal. No era la primera vez que se metía en problemas con los chicos del pueblo, ellos no la trataban demasiado bien y ella no dudaba en responder con cierta violencia a las provocaciones. Aquella vez, salió peor parada de lo esperado. Tras un golpe en la mejilla terminó con el labio roto, la caída provocada por el golpe hizo que se abriese una brecha en el cuero cabelludo y además la haría lucir un precioso morado en la cara durante semanas.

Para su mala suerte, al día siguiente al incidente, su padre vino a verla. Cuando se acercó a él la miró con la cara desencajada al ver el estado en el que se encontraba. Fue ahí cuando él decidió que era hora de que su hija comenzase con un buen entrenamiento. No quería volver a verla con heridas así y menos yaciendo en el suelo, de espaldas y vencida por un cualquiera sin honor.

-Mara, hemos terminado, -la llamó Sakura con suavidad. Ella abrió los ojos. Miró su brazo que volvía a estar vendado y volvió a mirar a la pelirrosa en busca de una explicación. –Ino te ha suturado la herida, recordé que el ninjutsu médico no era efectivo contigo. Por suerte, sanas muy rápido. Cuando termines el examen ven a verme para quitar los puntos, no quiero que pase como con los de tu abdomen.

Sin nada más que añadir, Mara asintió y se levantó en dirección a la salida. En el exterior, pudo ver el trajín de médicos de aquí para allá. Nadie tenía demasiado interés en averiguar lo que estaba haciendo. Se adentró en otra de las tiendas, allí dentro sólo había un miembro de ANBU herido al tratar de mediar en un enfrentamiento que empezaba a subir de intensidad, tumbado en una camilla improvisada, y un médico que se afanaba en sanar los numerosos cortes que presentaba en todo el cuerpo. El atacante debía ser un experto con las cuchillas.

Viendo que no se dirigían a ella, carraspeó para llamar la atención. El médico se volvió hacia la puerta y le preguntó si necesitaba algo. Mara decidió jugar la carta más absurda que tenía en su baraja.

-Me envía Sakura Haruno, quiere que le lleve un transmisor, al parecer el suyo ha empezado a fallar.

-¿Y por qué te envía a ti? –Preguntó sospechando.

-Somos amigas y está muy ocupada, sólo quería hacerle un favor, pero ya me voy, -dijo restándole interés y girándose hacia la puerta de la tienda.

-Espera, toma, llévale el mío, -respondió lanzándole el comunicador. –Ya puede ser importante, y dile que la próxima vez más le vale venir ella misma.

-Es muy importante, se lo diré de tu parte, -dijo Mara saliendo de manera apresurada de la tienda.

-¿Otra vez tomando prestado lo que no es tuyo? –Dijo el ente a modo de advertencia dentro de su mente, lo que provocó que diera un respingo por la sorpresa. –Ya has estado en problemas, espero que sepas lo que haces.

Kakashi no estaba muy lejos de ella, oculto tras una de las lonas de una tienda contigua. Su alumna tenía recursos. Si no sabía a dónde ir, buscaría la forma en que otro se lo dijera. Sonrió. No era muy ético, estaba mintiendo y, hasta cierto punto, robando equipos en los que Tsunade había invertido una considerable cantidad de dinero del erario público de la aldea.

Mara se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban descansando y comiendo algunos de los shinobis que ya habían pasado el reconocimiento médico. La joven los miraba uno por uno y los clasificaba o descartaba como posible candidato.

Primero se acercó a dos ninjas de la Arena, uno tenía marcas moradas en su cara y vestía ropa parecida a la de los beduinos. Su compañero iba con el torso desnudo y, a su espalda, portaba tres espadas, dos largas y una corta. Ambos comían con ansiedad los últimos bocados de carne.

-¿Qué miras? ¡Lárgate! –Exclamó el de las marcas en su cara.

-Aléjate si no quieres vértelas conmigo, -increpó el otro de las espadas.

-Tranquilos, sólo quería saber de dónde habéis sacado esa comida, -respondió Mara alejándose unos cuantos pasos de ellos.

Se dirigió hacia un grupo de ninjas de la Hoja que no conocía más que de verlos en el aula el día anterior. Ellos la saludaron haciendo un leve gesto con la mano, pero ninguno hizo amago de acercarse a ella. Los descartó como posibles sujetos.

Finalmente, posó sus ojos en el Equipo Kurenai, Kiba, Shino e Hinata quienes conversaban animadamente a la par que comían para reponer las fuerzas. Mara se atusó el pelo con las manos lo mejor que pudo y ensayó una sonrisa un par de veces. Se guardó el receptor en la bolsa de los kunais y escondió en su mano el transmisor. Con paso decidido, se acercó a ellos y saludó con demasiada efusividad para lo que les tenía acostumbrados.

-¡Hola! ¡Me alegro de que consiguiéseis pasar la prueba! –Exclamó dando un par de palmadas en la espalda de Kiba. –Bien hecho, Inuzuka.

Kiba dejó el bocado de carne a medio comer sorprendido por el acercamiento y la efusividad hacia su persona, tan sorprendido estaba que no se fijó cuando Akamaru se comió el trozo que le quedaba por comer.

-Gra… Gracias, -respondió dubitativo y sonriendo ante el contacto.

-En fin, os dejo, no quiero interferir en lo que sea que estuvieseis haciendo, -dijo saludando con la mano a los otros dos mientras se iba a paso ligero hacia una de las pequeñas tiendas de descanso para los equipos.

Al día siguiente, todos saldrían hacia un lugar del cual, la única que no tenía ni idea de dónde se encontraba era Mara. Se tumbó en el catre y colocó el receptor en su oreja con la intención de escuchar la conversación de Kiba y los demás en un intento por saber adónde debía dirigirse. El cansancio acumulado y las voces que salían del receptor comenzaron a llevarla a un mundo que nada tenía que ver con el punto en el mapa.


	39. Chapter 39

Muy buenas queridos lectores/as ^^ ¿Qué os va pareciendo la historia? Os dejo un nuevo capítulo, que lo disfrutéis.

 **Capítulo 39**

Mara abrió los ojos, la oscuridad se cernía a su alrededor. El calor la envolvía de manera grata y el tacto era suave y agradable. Poco a poco comenzó a orientarse. Se frotó los ojos y aspiró el aire para desentumecer sus costados. Supo que estaba en el espacio interior donde convivía, por así decirlo, con Kurōkami. A diferencia de otras ocasiones, él no quería dejarse ver, desde el incidente en el que el chakra se volvió incontrolable, no había vuelto a dejarse ver, aunque no podía evitar dejarla estar ahí, juntos, aunque fuese en la más absoluta oscuridad.

La sintió moverse alborotando su pelaje, imaginó que trataba de ponerse de pie sin tropezar con él o con una de sus patas. Rió.

-Vaya, vaya, aún dormida, tu mente no deja de funcionar, ¿eh, niña? –Dijo con sorna. –Empiezas a parecerte a ese vejestorio que tienes por padre.

-Mi cuerpo está agotado, por eso duermo, pero me preocupa no saber hacia dónde ir ahora, -contestó Mara sentándose de nuevo y recostándose sobre uno de los flancos del ente mientras sujetaba su cabeza entre las manos. A pesar de la total oscuridad, el ente podía verla con total nitidez, como si la viese durante el día. –Y, si me pareciera a mi padre, podría evitar tener que dormir, con sólo meditar un par de horas estaría lista para salir.

-Hablando de eso, ¿sabes que todos han partido a primera hora de esta mañana? –Preguntó el ente con falsa inocencia. –Hace tiempo que no siento sus chakras.

-¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Mara con angustia y preocupación en su voz. -¿Por qué no me lo has dicho antes? ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? Pensaba seguir a algún equipo, pasar desapercibida y, tal vez, con algo de suerte…

-Déjales que vayan delante, deja que te allanen el camino, -propuso con calma Kurōkami y dejando que su aliento caliente la golpeara en la cara. –El reto decía que tenías que llegar a algún lugar, no que debías hacerlo en primer lugar. Además, ellos sólo tienen sus sentidos de la orientación, en cambio tú me tienes a mí.

Kurōkami sonrió orgulloso, aunque ella no pudiera verlo. Dejó que procesara lo que acababa de decirle.

-¿Cómo voy a encontrarles…? –Mara detuvo su pregunta. -¡Por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, tienes razón! ¡Puedes oler sus chakras! ¡Como me lo mostraste en la celda! Pude verlos como si fuesen estelas de diferentes colores.

-Esta vez no vas a verlos, desperdiciarás mucho chakra, pero yo sí y podré decirte qué dirección tomar.

-¿De verdad vas a ayudarme? ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado? Llevas días en los que a penas te siento, desde que todo se descontroló, -dijo Mara preocupada.

-No lo hago por ti, niña, -dijo girando la enorme cabeza hacia otro lado con falsa modestia-, tan sólo es curiosidad por ese lugar misterioso.

-Ah, claro, entiendo, -respondió Mara con media sonrisa y comprensión. –Por un momento pensé que era porque querías remediar tu comportamiento anterior.

El ente volvió a girarse hacia ella con rapidez, tan cerca, que Mara pudo apreciar un pequeño punto de brillo de lo que creyo que era un enorme ojo que la miraba a escasa distancia. Ese ojo la escrutaba en la más absoluta e impenetrable oscuridad, no veía condescendencia en ella, ni ánimos de venganza en su postura, sólo un comentario sagaz que no dudó en responder.

-¿Recuerdas lo que le dijiste a ese ninja de pelo plateado? Cuando vuelva tu padre, vas a comprender muchas cosas y vas a tener que explicar muchas más, -dijo tras una risa corta y, bajando el volumen de su voz añadió: –Cuando se reúna contigo, vas a entender al fin lo que es un Bijuu. Ahora deberías despertar, ese ninja lleva más de una hora viendo cómo duermes y comienza a ponerme nervioso.

-¡¿Qué?!

Mara se incorporó de golpe en la cama, tan rápido que se mareó y tuvo que volver a echarse sobre ésta y sobresaltando a Kakashi de paso. Se llevó una mano a la cara cubriendo la mitad, mientras que su otro ojo semicubierto por el pelo reconocía la silueta enmascarada de Kakashi junto a ella.

-Por favor, se breve, -dijo con fastidio y la voz ronca por el pronto despertar.

-Los demás equipos han salido hace horas y tú aún estás aquí, dormida y no tienes ni idea hacia dónde ir, ¿me equivoco? –Dijo Kakashi con un tono serio y enfadado.

-Confía en mí, tengo un plan, -dijo Mara sin demasiado interés saliendo de la cama. Desde que había comenzado ese examen infernal se repetía esa frase como si de un mantra se tratase.

Se puso de pie, descalza, dándole la espalda a Kakashi. Tan sólo vestía una de sus camisetas negras que le quedaban lo suficientemente grandes como para llegarle hasta la unión de sus glúteos con sus piernas, el resto de éstas estaban descubiertas y desprovistas de prendas que las cubriesen permitiéndole la libertad para recorrerlas de arriba abajo con la vista. No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero cada vez que lo hacía era como si fuese la primera vez. Siempre descubría una nueva zona, desde un nuevo ángulo desde el que reinterpretarlas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas preguntas de su cabeza y se obligó a reanudar el sermón que había preparado para reprenderla.

Mara bostezó entre somnolienta y aburrida por el discurso del ninja, elevó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y arqueó la espalda junto con un quejido, que fue como música para los oídos de Kakashi, para desentumecer sus músculos y huesos, sin meditar en las consecuencias. Junto con el estiramiento, la camiseta se elevó más arriba de sus glúteos, regalándole a Kakashi, que aún seguía reprendiéndola, otra magnífica visión de su redondeado trasero apretado en su ropa interior y haciendo que cortara su respiración, tragara duro y olvidara su discurso por completo. Prestó atención a sus manos y en cómo, poco a poco iban deslizando la tela para comenzar a cubrir su piel. Lo hacía de manera automática, sin demorarse en ningún punto con especial miramiento, pero los diestros movimientos tenían algo que le resultaba hipnótico de un gesto tan simple. En un instante, se preguntó cómo se sentirían esas manos sobre la piel de sus propias piernas, o cómo de habilidosos serían sus dedos se fueran sus pantalones con los que tuviera que tratar.

-¿Puedes conseguirme algo de desayunar? –Dijo la joven despreocupadamente, sin girarse y enfundándose los pantalones. Notando la falta de respuesta se giró para mirarle. -¿Me has oído?

-No puedo conseguirte nada, pero con una de éstas, -respondió volviendo en sí y lanzándole un pequeño bote con píldoras del soldado, -al menos, evitarás la sensación de hambre.

La chica lo atrapó al vuelo dejando su pantalón sin abrochar y a medio subir a la altura de su cadera. Kakashi pudo ver otra vez la delgada cicatriz que había quedado visible de la herida que la llevó hasta él, y hasta la Aldea, se reprendió a sí mismo. Bendita herida que la puso en su camino y maldito aquel que la hirió hasta casi matarla.

-Diré que lo robé de la tienda médica si me descubren con ellas, -dijo Mara contemplando el frasco y sin percatarse de la mirada del ninja en ella. –Deberías tomar una, estás más taciturno que de costumbre.

Tras oír sus palabras, un rayo atravesó la mente de Kakashi. La imagen de él junto a Rin y Obito, siendo unos críos recién graduados en la Academia, se puso ante sus ojos como si de una película se tratara. En su juventud no se caracterizó por ser una persona muy animada, ahora tampoco, pero había mejorado gracias a todos los que le rodeaban. Más bien era reflexivo y apático. Cumplía con lo que le pedían y nada más. En cambio, sus otros dos compañeros eran diferentes a él. Contínuamente, le invitaban a pasar el día juntos cuando no estaban de misión. A veces, se veía arrastrado por ambos para hacer alguna actividad que luego terminaba disfrutando, pero en la que no ponía voluntad alguna, salvo cuando se trataba de entrenar y avergonzar a Obito delante de Rin.

En una de esas ocasiones, en las que Obito se aventuraba a contarles alguna historia absurda sobre ayudar a una anciana con todo lujo de detalles, Rin se acercó a él en un intento por sacarle de sus pensamientos y le dijo la misma frase que Mara había dicho hacía un momento seguida de una de sus sonrisas: "estás más taciturno que de costumbre". Todo esto seguido por un berrinche de Obito recriminándole el robo de la atención de Rin y finalizando con un "Bakakashi" y un cruce de brazos sobre el pecho y una mueca en la cara, ya de por sí extraña detrás de aquellas gafas anaranjadas.

Volviendo la atención sobre Mara, Kakashi negó con la cabeza, él podía conseguir más píldoras sin darles demasiadas explicaciones a Sakura o a Tsunade, a ella le harían más falta visto lo visto.

Mara, ante la negativa, terminó de colocar el pantalón y la pequeña bolsa de kunais, se dio la vuelta y salió de la pequeña tienda. Kakashi y Kurōkami estaban en lo cierto, el campamento estaba siendo desmontado, sólo quedaban los ninjas de la Hoja que no habían conseguido autorización de Sunagakure para continuar siendo parte de los exámenes de ascenso. Ni siquiera quedaban los rescoldos humeantes de los fuegos de la noche anterior.

El sol, ya ascendiendo en el cielo indicaba la mitad de la mañana. La intensidad de sus rayos molestaba sus ojos, por lo que, se puso una mano a modo de visera y siguió mirando la estampa que había a su alrededor a la espera de alguna indicación o inspiración, más bien, de Kurōkami o del Sabio de los Seis Caminos para continuar con aquello.

Una voz seria y grave en la cabeza de Mara, la puso en alerta, cosa que no le dio buena espina.

-Hay muchos olores diferentes, de diferentes chakras y están todos muy mezclados, -informó el ente. –Necesito un rastro claro para empezar.

-El perro, -susurró Mara para sí misma y Kakashi le dedicó una mirada confusa a sus balbuceos incompresibles para él. –Es el único que se podrá distinguir porque no es humano.

-Bien pensado, niña, -respondió el ente. –Muévete por los alrededores, detectaré el olor de ese chucho y cuídate de no hablar en voz alta, ese ninja no te quita el ojo de encima y no me gusta cómo te mira.

Tenía razón Kakashi tenía el sharingan visible, cosa que la sorprendió al verlo tras echar un disimulado vistazo hacia donde se encontraba. Empezó a moverse de manera errática por la zona donde habían estado algunas tiendas usadas por otros equipos. De vez en cuando se agachaba a recoger algo de tierra entre los dedos, la frotaba en la palma de su mano y se llevaba ésta hacia la nariz. El comportamiento le pareció a Kakashi de lo más extraño e inexplicable, pero le hacía cierta gracia. Supuso que era una manera de concentrarse para pensar en algo que la llevara donde estaba marcado en el mapa. De pronto, se incorporó, enfiló una dirección campo a través que se alejaba de la Villa Oculta de la Hoja y se encaminaba hacia un punto indeterminado.

El ninja se la quedó mirando aún confundido mientras se alejaba corriendo, debía admitir que había llegado más lejos en las pruebas de lo que habría apostado. No era una ninja con demasiadas habilidades, no había mostrado en ningún momento estar en posesión de un Kekkei Genkai, ni de haber tenido un entrenamiento formado y reglado en las bases de una Academia ninja, sin embargo, debía admitir que tenía recursos, no se dejaba amedrentar y trataba de salir al paso lo mejor que podía. En cierto sentido, le recordaba a Obito antes de que despertara su sharingan. Sonrió bajo la máscara y el clon de sombras desapareció en medio de una nube de humo blanco.

En otro lugar, dentro de una improvisada tienda, el Kakashi de carne y hueso, permanecía sentado en el suelo, junto a una mesa baja, sobre la que los hielos de un té helado se derretían debido al calor de la mano que sujetaba el fino cristal. Se encontraba en una de las tiendas que el Kazekage había aportado para el viaje de Tsunade a Suna para continuar con los exámenes. Él, como privilegiado examinador y cercano consejero de la Hokage se le había proporcionado cierta privacidad.

A diferencia de lo que le parecía a él, en el interior de la tienda se estaba a una temperatura fresca en relación al calor sofocante del exterior. Sin embargo, el sudor le corría por la frente y las sienes. Pensó que el mantener un clon de sombrar a esa distancia era lo que le mantenía en esa tensión. Decidió retirar el protector sobre su sharingan y la imagen de lo que estaba viendo el clon le golpeó con todo lujo de detalles.

Definitivamente, el calor que notaba no era el esfuerzo por la distancia, sino el calor de la excitación que su yo de sombras estaba sintiendo. Maldito clon. El calor y el sofoco se intensificó en su entrepierna, provocándole cierta incomodidad por la erección y la posibilidad de ser descubierto en ese estado. Cerró los ojos y frunció el ceño, por suerte o por desgracia, el clon había desaparecido. Desafortunadamente, su erección seguía allí con él.

-Vale, esto me va a doler a mi más que a ti, -dijo en voz baja para sí mismo. Con una mano desabrochó la cinturilla del pantalón y lo aflojó para poder sentirse más cómodo. Luego soltó el vaso de té helado y dirigió esa mano fría y húmeda hacia su entrepierna.

El frío y la humedad, en esa zona caliente y sensible, le hicieron dar un respingo sobre su asiento, contener una maldición y, de no ser por su máscara que seguía en su sitio, habría mordido su puño.

-Bien, parece que esto da resultado, -murmuró sintiendo cómo la erección se deshinchaba y su mano volvía a la temperatura habitual. Colocó de nuevo sus pantalones en su sitio, secó el sudor y volvió a cubrir el sharingan.

Desde el exterior le llegó la voz de Tsunade dando órdenes para reanudar la marcha hacia la capital del País del Viento. Salió de la tienda y esperó para ponerse en marcha con el resto de la comitiva.


	40. Chapter 40

Muy buenas otra vez mis querid s lector s siento estar tan ausente y no actualizar demasiado rápido, pero tampoco es que tenga demasiado tiempo últimamente. Os dejo un capítulo corto pero lleno de reencuentros, aunque aún no el que queréis, jejeje.

 **Capítulo 40**

La luz de la luna iluminaba tenuemente la noche que se cernía alrededor de la guarida de Orochimaru, pero era incapaz de adentrarse en su interior. Los pasillos demasiados oscuros, tortuosos y demasiado profundos no permitían entrar a los tímidos rayos plateados.

El silencio y la quietud se adueñaban del lugar, tan sólo débiles crujidos y alguna voluta de humo salían de las llamas de las velas, cada vez más consumidas, que alumbraban la amplia estancia donde se encontaba el grupo de hombres reunidos.

Dos de ellos yacían aún inertes sobre las piedras sacrificiales donde minutos antes habían estado retorciéndose los cuerpos de los especímenes de Orochimaru. Otros dos estaban de pie junto a los cuerpos tumbados terminando el ritual de control. Y, por último, el ayudante que permanecía apartado en un rincón, alejado de los otros y observando cada uno de sus movimientos, registrando en su cabeza cada uno de los pequeños gestos y sellos que hacían.

-Casi hemos terminado, Madara, -dijo el artífice del jutsu prohibido. –Tan sólo debes terminar de colocar los talismanes de control. Cuando termines volverán a la vida y podrás decidir cuánta de su voluntad devolverles.

Madara se acercó primero a uno de los cuerpos con el talismán que le ofreció su interlocutor en la mano. Aprovechó el acercamiento para inspeccionar el cuerpo del que había sido su gran amigo y a su vez enemigo. Lucía, al igual que él, como lo había hecho en sus mejores años de campaña militar y cruenta batalla, aunque debía admitir que los tiempos de paz también le sentaban bien. Introdujo el talismán detrás de su cuello con ayuda de uno de los kunais que habían usado antes.

Cuando terminó se dirigió hacia el segundo cuerpo, éste de alguien a quien consideraba más enemigo que amigo y que sólo trataba de tolerar por deferencia al primero. Repitió el gesto de introducir el talismán y se volvió hacia Orochimaru para indicar que los había puesto en sus lugares indicados.

El otro asintió, terminó por hacer unos pocos sellos más para activarlos y los dos cuerpos abrieron sus ojos a la vez a la par que se incorporaban de la piedra sacrificial como si de autómatas se tratara.

-Bienvenidos de nuevo, -saludó Orochimaru con su voz rasposa y una sonrisa triunfal en su rostro.

Los dos hombres recién despiertos de su sueño eterno se miraron entre sí sin comprender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo. El que estaba situado a la izquierda observó cómo su hermano pequeño, con su característico pelo blanco, ojos rojos y armadura azul acero le devolvía la mirada confusa.

-¡Tobirama! –Exclamó sentándose hacia uno de los lados de la piedra.

-¡Hashirama! –Respondió el otro cuando fue consciente que su hermano estaba allí con él, cosa que le resultó extraña, hacía años que sabían que ambos habían muerto y, sin embargo, podía ver con sus propios ojos el pelo largo y castaño, la cinta alrededor de su frente con el símbolo de su clan, la armadura corinta de guerra y la sonrisa bobalicona de siempre.

-¿Cómo es que…?

La pregunta que empezó en los labios de Hashirama murió, así como su voz, al fijarse con más detalle en la figura que se encontraba de pie entre ambos hermanos mirando la escena.

-No puede ser, -susurró Hashirama mirándolo desde abajo.

-Maldito bastardo, -musitó Tobirama al darse cuenta de lo mismo que su hermano.

-¡Madara!

Se puso de pie de un salto, con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro y los brazos extendidos dispuestos a abrazarle.

-¡Ven aquí, viejo Uchiha! ¡Me alegro de verte!

-Tócame y vuelvo a meterte en una tumba, -respondió Madara con los dientes apretados y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho aún descubierto.

Por su parte Tobirama también se había puesto en pie, aún más confuso por la efusividad demostrada por su hermano, el extraño lugar en el que se encontraban y los acompañantes tan dispares de los que hacía gala su antiguo enemigo.

-¿No me digas que no te alegras de verme? –Continuaba Hashirama en un tono alegre y desenfadado. –Te las has ingeniado para permanecer aquí, ¿eh? –Dijo contemplando su aspecto, a diferencia del suyo que mostraba ligeras grietas en la piel, el de Madara era piel rejuvenecida y viva. Antes de que el Uchiha pudiera contestar Tobirama se adelantó.

-¿Qué te ha llevado a resucitarnos a mi hermano y a mi? ¿Le ha sucedido algo a la Aldea? Porque de lo contrario, no llevaremos a cabo ningún plan macabro para ti, -dijo Tobirama con la mandíbula igual de apretada que Madara y haciendo contacto visual directo con el único ojo visible del otro.

-No es de tu incumbencia, aún, y haréis lo que os diga tanto si queréis como si no, -dijo acortando la distancia y manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos rojos del Senju. –De rodillas, Senju.

Madara activó el talismán de control, haciendo que Tobirama mostrase una mirada vaga al instante y cayese sobre sus rodillas de inmediato. Al ver aquello, Hashirama comprendió que su viejo amigo estaba ahí por algo importante, que de verdad le preocupaba. Lo conocía lo suficiente, tanto en la paz como en la guerra, como para saber que de no necesitarlo no acudiría a ellos, no se rebajaría a pedirle nada ni a él ni a ningún Senju, de hecho, podría haber traído de vuelta a su hermano Izuna o a otros de los Uchihas poderosos que dio su clan a lo largo de los años. Y, sin embargo, allí estaban ellos.

-Madara, esto no es necesario, -dijo acercándose y poniéndole un mano sobre el hombro como gesto conciliador. –Te ayudaremos, si es por el bien de la Aldea o para salvar a nuestra gente. Además, estoy deseando ver cómo ha cambiado el mundo en todos estos años.

La cercanía, el contacto y la sonrisa tonta de Hashirama hicieron que Madara se remontara a la niñez, junto al río donde ambos se reunían para jugar, hacía tantos años de aquello. Rápidamente se apartó de él y Tobirama, que continuaba arrodillado, se puso en pie volviendo en sí.

-Debemos irnos, -fue lo único que dijo.

Sin más, comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de salida. De repente, un carraspeo a su espalda le detuvo. Se giró y encaró a Orochimaru que estaba junto a Kabuto quien sostenía un par de pergaminos lacrados en los que se leían " _Armas_ " y " _Guerra_ ".

-Supongo que no querrás ir así por ahí, -señaló Kabuto indicando la desnudez de su torso. –Espero que lo encuentres de tu agrado.

Nada más decir eso, le lanzó ambos rollos que Madara atrapó sin problemas. Asintió y miró interrogante al de ojos de serpiente.

-Por ahora, no estaremos en deuda: tú me has ayudado a perfeccionar mi fórmula, y yo, a cambio, te proveo de suministros de guerra y de los efectos personales que traías cuando llegaste, -dijo extendiendo una mano en gesto de condescendencia. –Pero espero que no olvides nuestro trato.

Madara asintió una vez más y salió del lugar seguido de los dos Senjus. Los tres hombres recorrían los pasillos de la guarida, torcían a uno y otro lado siguiendo un camino que a los dos revividos les parecía errático, sin embargo, el Uchiha sabía orientarse por ellos. Tras lo que pareció una eternidad en silencio, llegaron a la entrada por la que se entreveía el páramo iluminado por la luz mortecina de la luna.

Cuando salieron los tres respiraron hondo, Madara para limpiar sus pulmones de aire enrarecido y viciado de las profundidades, Hashirama para tomar la primera bocanada de lo que le esperaba del nuevo y cambiante mundo y Tobirama para tratar de sentir olores conocidos en el aire que le indicaran dónde podrían estar.

Sin previo aviso, Madara abrió el pregamino sellado con la palabra "Guerra", de inmediato una nube blanca apareció y, cuando se disipó, sobre el suelo apareció una armadura tradicional, similar a las que portaban los dos Senjus, de color corinta, ropa de entrenamiento negra y varias prendas más informales que volvió a sellar en el pergamino.

Se colocó la armadura, sentía el frío tacto del metal atravesar la ropa hasta su piel, había echado de menos esa sensación, el sentir el peso de la misma sobre sus hombros como cuando dirigía a sus hombres a la batalla y sentía el peso de la responsabilidad cayendo sobre sus hombros y los de su hermano. Afianzó las correas de sujeción y guardó el rollo. Sacó el otro y repitió la misma acción. A sus pies aparecieron distintas armas, comenzó mirando una kama de grades dimensiones y su gombai, al parecer, durante sus días de tormento, Kabuto había empleado bien su tiempo para proveerle le sus armas. Se agachó para recogerlos y colocarlos a su espalda. Luego recogió unos Hiraishin kunais y una katana sin guarda y vaina de madera negra lacada.

Se giró hacia los Senjus y entregó los kunais a Tobirama y la katana a Hashirama, para sorpresa de ambos.

-No me servís de nada si no podéis luchar, -explicó.

-Estás loco si das armas a tus enemigos, -Tobirama cogió un kunai y lo dirigió con rapidez a la garganta de Madara quien permaneció impasible, la mano de Hashirama había detenido el ataque de su hermano.

-Hermano, debemos confiar en Madara, baja el cuchillo, -dijo volviéndose hacia el Uchiha. –Estoy seguro de que pronto sabremos qué ocurre y por qué estamos aquí con él.

Tobirama bajó y guardó el kunai, obedeciendo a su hermano mayor, pero seguía con el rostro serio y la mirada desafiante.

-Dinos, viejo amigo, ¿de qué va todo esto? –Preguntó Hashirama con un tono de voz calmado para tratar de suavizar la tensión que siempre había habido entre los otros dos.

-Caminemos.

Fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha. Les dio la espalda y comenzó a andar, debía ordenar su mente, guardar su orgullo para compartir aquello con sus enemigos y ahora forzados aliados y tratar de lidiar con la angustia y la opresión en su pecho antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.


	41. Chapter 41

Hola de nuevo queridos y queridas lector s. ¿Qué os está pareciendo la historia? Aquí seguimos con un nuevo capítulo, a ver qué le depara a nuestra querida Mara y al pobre Kakashi. ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 41**

El sol de la mañana caía con justicia sobre el cuerpo cubierto en sudor por el esfuerzo de la carrera. El suyo era el único en muchos metros a la redonda que parecía moverse. Llevaba a la carrera desde que se había levantado aquella mañana para tratar de alcanzar a alguno de sus competidores y poder saber exactamente dónde ir. Confiaba en el olfato de Kurōkami para detectar el chakra de Akamaru, y confiaba en el sentido de la orientación del equipo de Kiba, ya que, teniendo el Byakūgan de Hinata tendría que resultarles fácil encontrar el lugar.

Detuvo sus pasos, jadeaba sin cesar después de varias horas de carrera continua y sin descanso. El estómago le dolía por el hambre y la sed comenzaba a acentuarse. Empezaba a notar la lengua seca, la garganta rasposa y los labios resecos. Tenía claro que empezaba a salir del País del Fuego y se estaba encaminando hacia el País del Viento, los cambios en el aire cada vez más caluroso y la elevación paulatina de la temperatura empezaban a hacer mella en sus fuerzas.

A su alrededor, comprobó que los frondosos árboles comenzaban a parecer enjutos y escuálidos, cada vez con menos hojas en sus ramas bajo las que cobijarse del sol.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí? –Preguntó al ente en voz alta. Mientras esperaba su respuesta se apoyó contra uno de los endebles árboles y se secó el sudor de la frente con el brazo y el dorso de su mano.

-¿Dudas de mí, niña? –Preguntó en respuesta en un tono ofendido. –Sigue corriendo o las rachas de aire borrarán el rastro de ese chucho.

Mara soltó un quejido y reanudó la marcha. Tras un rato más corriendo llegó al final de lo que parecía la frontera natural entre ambos países. Los árboles desaparecían de manera abrupta y, ante ella, se abría una vasta extensión de arena roja hasta donde le alcanzaba la vista. De derecha a izquierda y hasta la línea del horizonte, lo único que veía era arena, dunas y más arena.

-Tiene que ser una maldita broma, -se quejó. Avanzó unos pasos hasta que sus pies se hundieron por primera vez en esa arena roja. Era caliente y suave a la vez, demasiado suelta para correr con facilidad. Nada más poner sus pies sobre la arena, tras ella, se formó un ojo de arena diminuto que conectaba con la visión del Kazekage, quien estaba reunido en su despacho en Suna con Tsunade y Kakashi.

En Suna, Gaara había dado orden a sus miembros de ANBU de que rastreasen a todos los competidores para evitar extravíos indeseados en el desierto por parte de los examinados, a cambio de ser descalificados si sus hombres tenían que rescatar a alguno de los miembros de los equipos que aún se mantenían en la lucha por pasar las pruebas. La única excepción, a petición de la Hokage, fue la joven que competía sola. Él se encargaría personalmente de su vigilancia, dado el pequeño historial de agresiones a ciertos ninjas de la Hoja, ante todo debía velar por los suyos.

Los dos Kages, Kakashi y Temari, guardaespaldas personal y hermana del Kazekage, estaban alrededor de una mesa de piedra pulida de obsidiana negra. Sobre ella, se extendía una arena blanca y fina por toda la superficie en contraste con el negro.

Sin previo aviso, la arena comenzó a arremolinarse y a moverse por la piedra. Poco a poco comenzó a formarse un paisaje de dunas cambiantes y árboles mortecinos en uno de los bordes. Junto a éstos, una pequeña figura de arena adoptó la forma de la chica sin demasiados detalles.

-Acaba de entrar en el desierto, -informó Gaara. Tsunade y Kakashi asintieron conformes.

En la linde del desierto, Mara se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y miraba con ojos desorbitados a su alrededor. El hambre, la sed, el cansancio y la situación le impedían pensar con claridad. No era capaz de analizar y enfocar bien el problema que tenía delante. Tan sólo era capaz de ver los elementos adversos.

-¡Es un maldito desierto! –Gritó a la nada sólo para desahogarse. -¡Voy a morir ahí de hambre, deshidratación o sepultada por arenas movedizas!

-¡Cálmate y sigue andando! El desierto es cambiante, -dijo el ente como un latigazo en su mente. –Quítate algo ropa y ponla sobre la cabeza evitarás sufrir una insolación.

Mara asintió, le parecía una buena idea. Se quitó la camiseta quedando con su camiseta de red. Rompió una de las mangas y la usó para recoger la larga melena y favorecer que se aireara su cuello y espalda. Luego colocó la camiseta cubriendo su cabeza y sus hombros y comenzó a andar siguiendo de nuevo las indicaciones de Kurōkami.

A un paso más lento, debido a que sus pies se hundían en la arena caliente, Mara fue avanzando por dunas cada vez más altas hacia el interior del desierto, con la fe ciega en que el ente la llevaba a buen puerto y no a una muerte segura.

Tras un par de horas de caminata y silencio en su cabeza y a su alrededor, consiguió llegar a lo más alto de una de las grandes dunas que se encontraban en su camino. Desde ahí pudo contemplar la inmensidad del desierto que se extendía a su alrededor. A kilómetros y kilómetros a la redonda, lo único que estaban presentes eran esas dunas que se desplazaban con las corrientes de aire caliente que las impulsaban.

El calor que emanaba de la arena simulaba ser un espejo a ras de suelo, confundiendo sus ojos. El sol había pasado el cenit y comenzaba a caer, aunque seguía irradiando calor sin piedad. El ente sabía lo difícil que le resultaba a ella y a su cuerpo estar ahí en medio de la nada, sin agua, sin comida y con ese calor extremo. Además, su chakra de fuego no ayudaba a paliar el calor. Se compadeció de ella por primera vez en su existencia juntos y deseó poder hacer algo para ayudarla, lástima que sólo pudiera guiarla y alentarla a que avanzara. Quedándose parada ahí en medio no mejoraba su estado, tan sólo mermaban más sus posibilidades de supervivencia.

-¿En qué piensas? –Le preguntó al sentirla con la mirada perdida en un grupo de aves en el cielo.

-Ojalá pudiera volar, -respondió con la lengua pastosa y los sentidos mermados. Kurōkami sabía que empezaba a dar síntomas de deshidratación e insolación. Empezaban los primeros delirios. Una sonrisa algo macabra se formó en la mente, cada vez más dispersa, de la joven. Miró su brazo izquierdo aún vendado tras la cura de Ino en el campamento.

-Niña, te he hecho una pregunta, -inquirió el ente mostrando cierto enfado para sacarla de ese estado.

-Tengo hambre y sed, -dijo con los ojos posados sobre su brazo y comenzando a retirar el vendaje. En su interior, Kurōkami seguía preocupado por dónde la estaba llevando ese hilo de pensamientos. Mara extrajo el último de los tres kunais que le quedaban en la bolsa. Había empezado a salivar tras formarse una idea en su cabeza. Uno tras otro, los siete puntos de la sutura fueron cortados con precisión.

-Para, no te conviene perder sangre, niña, -advirtió el ente incapaz de detenerla.

-Confía en mí, -dijo mirando al frente, por alguna extraña razón el calor la hacía delirar y ver una figura oscura ante ella, lo único que distinguía era el brillo rojo del sharingan, quiso forzar su vista para enfocar mejor y distinguir quién era. Sonrió, lo que le transmitía esa figura la reconfortaba de alguna manera. -Mi padre siempre dice que para obtener algo, debes estar dispuesto a hacer sacrificios, -respondió reabriendo de nuevo la herida de un movimiento preciso con el kunai.

En el despacho del Kazekage, Gaara, Kakashi y Tsunade de habían inclinado hacia delante en sus asientos para observar más de cerca lo movimientos de la arena. Ésta, les mostraba el momento justo en que había cortado su brazo, sorprendiendo a los Kages pero no a Kakashi, quien ya la había visto hacer eso para mantenerse despierta gracias al dolor lacerante.

-Está loca, -dijo Gaara sabiendo lo peligroso de sufrir heridas en el desierto. Pierdes sangre y líquidos corporales, por no hablar de que podría infectarse por la arena. –Enviaré a Kankuro a por ella, no quiero que se diga que en la Arena dejamos morir a los genins.

-Cálmate, no hagas nada aún, confía en ella, seguro que tiene un plan, -dijo Kakashi tratando de mantenerla aún en el examen.

-¿Lo estás viendo? Los delirios por el calor y la deshidratación la están llevando a la muerte, -dijo Tsunade. –Tu alumna ha llegado demasiado lejos. No quiero una suicida en la Hoja.

-Sabe lo que hace, ya ha usado esa técnica antes, en el Bosque de la Muerte, cuando trataba de conseguir el otro rollo, incluso es la misma herdia, -respondió Kakashi aparentando cierta tranquilidad. –Dadle una oportunidad.

Los dos Kages se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Cuánto tardarías en sacarla de ahí? –Quiso saber Tsunade.

-Algo menos de una hora, -respondió Gaara.

-Si no reacciona en los próximos minutos, sácala de ahí, y no acepto quejas, Hatake, -dijo Tsunade mirando a ambos hombres y alzando un dedo a modo de advertencia. Kakashi sabía que si lo llamaba por su apellido no había opción a réplica.

Por su parte, Mara sentía su sangre correr por su brazo, no era la primera vez que sentía esa sensación. El líquido caliente le resultaba de alguna manera refrescante en comparación con el calor a su alrededor. De pronto dejó de sentirlo fluir, Kurōkami había cerrado la herida con su chakra.

-Deja de hacer eso, -gruñó. –Sigue caminando antes de que desfallezcas y perdamos el rastro. Sus palabras provocaron una risa nerviosa que nadie más oyó y que erizó los pelos del lomo al ente.

-Yo sé lo que hago, -respondió volviendo a abrir la herida en el mismo punto. –Ya casi están aquí, -susurró mientras caía tumbada bocarriba en la arena roja que empezaba a mancharse con su sangre y volviéndose aún más roja tras absorberla.

El gruñido que oyó en su interior de rabia y frustración hizo que por un instante el sello de su abdomen se marcase de un negro intenso en su piel. De nuevo ella rió.

-Cálmate, van a descubrirnos, -dijo volviendo a las primeras palabras que salieron de él cuando llegaron a la Hoja, seguido de una nueva risa.

Allí tumbada, sobre la arena, mirando el inmenso cielo azul sobre su cabeza, se permitió el lujo de cerrar los ojos por unos instantes. Su mano seguía sosteniendo el kunai mientras que su otro brazo seguía sangrando aunque con menor profusión.

Un graznido la hizo despertar, abrió los ojos, los cuales, de inmediato, achicaron sus pupilas mostrando el iris negro en toda su extensión, y pudo ver cómo sobre ella, una bandada de buitres del desierto daba vueltas sobre ella. Uno de los animales descendió y se posó cerca de ella atraído por el olor de la sangre. Sin moverse ni un ápice, Mara seguía con la mirada a la enorme ave emplumada que comenzaba a rondar en círculos a su alrededor. Sin previo aviso, el buitre se posó sobre ella y la miraba a uno y otro ojo decidiendo cuál picotearía primero. Mara lo seguía con la mirada, aún no era el momento. El buitre estiró su cuello decidido a llevarse el primer y jugoso ojo. Con un movimiento rápido, Mara agarró con la mano herida por el largo cuello al buitre y rodó dejándolo entre su cuerpo y la arena evitando que las garras le abriesen de un tajo la barriga, ya había pasado por eso y no quería volver a repetirlo.

Consiguió sacar de debajo su otra mano con el kunai agarrado con fuerza. Hizo un corte límpio en el gaznate del animal y pegó su boca al corte del cual emanaba la sangre caliente, bebió como si de agua se tratara. Con cada sorbo, el animal se iba debilitando y cada vez su movimientos por escapar eran erráticos y débiles hasta que dejó de moverse y de manar la sangre.

Tras esto, Mara se levantó con cara de asco y satisfacción. Tenía la boca, nariz, barbilla y cuello manchados de rojo que comenzaba a secarse. Miró de nuevo el cuerpo, ya sin vida, del buitre. Lo lanzó al aire y lo quemó con su Katon, cuando cayó de nuevo sobre la arena, la bandada se había dispersado y sólo quedaba un humeante trozo de lo más parecido a un pollo que había visto en ese desierto. Terminó por quitar los restos chamuscados de algunas plumas y la piel crujiente y comenzó a comer la tierna carne asada.

-Mucho mejor, -dijo lamiéndose los dedos. –¿Podrías curarme, por favor? –Pidió volviendo a ser la misma de siempre para sorpresa del ente. Éste accedió, liberó una pequeña parte de su chakra y la herida se cerró ante su atenta mirada sin dejar cicatriz, como si nunca hubiese estado herida.

-Ni yo mismo lo habría cazado mejor, -admitió el ente con un cierto tono de orgullo.

-Algún día podrás salir a cazar, -aseguró la joven que aún degustaba uno de los muslos del buitre. -¿Cuál es tu favorito?

-El de fuego, -respondió con sinceridad y a sabiendas que de inmediato vendría otra pregunta.

-¿Qué de fuego?

-El chakra de fuego, querías saber cuál es mi favorito, pues es ése, -respondió mientras se relamía a notar que ella también lo hacía con lo que quedaba del buitre y continuó: -Los Bijuus nos alimentamos de chakra, cuando estamos libres lo hacemos de la Naturaleza, cuando estamos sellados del que el portador posea. El tuyo es mi favorito, tiene un sabor peculiar que no sabría describir.

-¿Esto es un halago? A mi también me gusta sentir el tuyo, es agradable… -Dijo no muy segura de escoger bien sus palabras. –La mayor parte del tiempo, -añadió. El ente sabía que se refería a las veces que había perdido el control, pero, al parecer, no se lo tenía en cuenta.

Kurōkami soltó una de sus risas graves y profundas, le gustaba esa niña. No es que le gustara estar sellado en un humano, pero al menos la suya era una humana tolerable la mayor parte del tiempo, a su parecer, teniendo en cuenta que, con el sello roto, la posibilidad de que le permitiera una manifestación física externa se reducía drásticamente. Decidió que no quería pensar en eso.

-Continua, parece que el calor va cediendo, pronto vendrá la noche helada, -dijo recuperando el rastro que había ido dejando Akamaru a su paso.


	42. Chapter 42

Hola, queridos lectores y lectoras. Lo primero, quiero agradecer a todos por los views y, sobre todo, los reviews, me dan ánimos para continuar con la historia. Ya empieza a ponerse más interesante. Mi intención es hacer un long-fic, así que paciencia que el personaje que todos queréis aparecerá ^^ yo también lo estoy deseando, mientras tanto haré sufrir un poco más a Kakashi. Ahora os dejo con este capítulo. ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo 42**

El día avanzaba al igual que Mara a través del desierto. El calor iba remitiendo y las rachas de aire caliente parecían estar en calma. El sudor cubría la tupida red de su camiseta a todo lo largo de su espalda. La piel de sus brazos expuestos empezaba a mostrar un tono rojizo producido por la larga exposición al sol y los granos de arena roja que se pegaban a ella. Y, en su rostro, los labios empezaban a agrietarse aún más por la falta de agua.

La prueba estaba resultando ser una solitaria travesía por el infierno. El nivel exigido por la aldea de la Arena estaba siendo desmedido. Los ANBU habían tenido que intervenir en varias ocasiones para rescatar a varios genins que habían desviado sus pasos a zonas poco seguras o que habían sufrido problemas físicos que les impedían continuar sin ayuda.

En el despacho del Kazekage la estampa no había variado: los cuatro continuaban mirando la arena sobre la mesa que reproducía fielmente lo que sucedía en la del desierto. Después de ver lo sucedido con el buitre, Tsunade estaba menos dispuesta a intervenir en la prueba de la supervisada de Kakashi, aunque no trataba de disimular su repulsa a la imagen ofrecida con un gesto de asco en su rostro. Kakashi por su parte, seguía con las manos aferradas a los reposabrazos del asiento en un intento por controlar la tensión que sentía. Las palmas le sudaban y los nudillos estaban blanquecinos, el examen parecía que iba a ser largo.

Cuando cayó la noche, una de las asistentes de Gaara entró en el despacho empujando un carrito con platos de comida. Comenzó sirviendo con una enorme sonrisa al Kazekage, seguido de Tsunade, después a Temari y, por último, a Kakashi quien declinó el plato con un movimiento de cabeza. Si su alumna podía soportar las inclemencias del desierto él podría aguantar una noche sin comer.

En el desierto, lo que empezó siendo una refrescante brisa empezaba a ser un aire frío y cortante. Mara había vuelto a colocarse la ropa de entrenamiento sobre la camiseta de red en un intento de paliar el frío que comenzaba a sentir. Sin embargo, de poco le servía, la ropa seguía húmeda por el sudor, lo que no ayudaba a mantener el calor corporal.

Lo que había comenzado como un esporádico escalofrío se había convertido en un tiritar continuo de su mandíbula. El ente notaba el desasosiego que el frío nocturno le estaba causando. Se ganó un poco de su respeto al no oírla quejarse. Vio a través de sus ojos como se abrazaba con sus propios brazos en un intento de darse calor.

-Usa tu chakra, -propuso.

-No puedo gastar chakra en esto, estoy bien, -dijo entre castañeos de sus dientes.

Kurōkami gruñó en su interior por la tozudez que demostraba a veces. Poco a poco, un ligero calor se fue instalando por todo su cuerpo, desde el centro de su estómago hasta sus dedos. El calor era agradable y reconfortante, parecido al que sentía cuando estaba tumbada sobre él. El calor que emanaba el ente era palpable por ella. Un sonido reconfortante salió de su garganta en cuanto ese calor se había extendido por todo su cuerpo.

-Gracias, -fue todo lo que dijo con una ligera sonrisa. El ente sabía que, de haber podido, ella le habría acariciado el pelaje a cambio, debía reconocer que le empezaba a gustar esa cercanía. Agitó su pelaje sacudiéndose incómodo por lo que acababa de pensar y la extraña sensación de añorar el contacto entre ellos.

-Sigue caminando, hay algo que no me gusta, -respondió entre avergonzado y tenso.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Preguntó Mara confusa.

-¿Qué sientes? –Preguntó de vuelta. La chica que se quedó unos segundos quieta y pensativa, tratando de ver o de sentir algo pero el ente tenía razón, no se oía, veía ni sentía nada. –Esto no me gusta, dirígete hacia aquellas rocas.

-No, no quiero que te desvíes del rastro por un presentimiento, -protestó Mara.

-Niña, no discutas y haz lo que te digo, -dijo con voz gutural y amenazadora.

-No te atrevas a…

Mara no pudo continuar, un sonido parecido a un enjambre de abejas furioso parecía proceder de todas partes, sin embargo, no había ni un solo insecto a la vista. El sonido fue haciéndose más y más fuerte. La respiración de la chica se fue acelerando por la tensión no entendía qué estaba pasando, por suerte, Kurōkami tenía una idea de lo que sucedía.

-¡Corre hacia las malditas rocas! –Gritó a Mara haciendo que su chakra se agitase de manera violenta.

-Pero… -Empezó Mara dándose la vuelta en redondo para ver si podía distinguir la procedencia del sonido.

-¿No me has oído? ¡Corre, corre, corre!

Mara se había girado por completo, la imagen ante sus ojos la dejó petrificada. A varios kilómetros de distancia una imponente pared de arena se dirigía furiosa hacia ella.

-Una tormenta de arena, -susurró. De inmediato, volvió a darse la vuelta y enfiló sus pasos hacia unas rocas que despuntaban en la ladera de una duna, tal y como le había indicado el ente.

Los pies se le hundían en la arena dificultándole el avance, los gritos del ente en su interior la espoleaban a continuar para salvarse de morir asfixiada en la nube de arena. Cuando llegó se arrodilló buscando la forma de introducirse en algún hueco para protegerse mientras durara.

-No hay manera de entrar, es demasiado estrecho, -dijo comenzando a escarbar con sus manos tan rápido como podía. De nuevo un gruñido del ente.

-Déjame a mí, -propuso. –Déjame tomar el control.

-¡No! –Gritó Mara por la tensión. El ruido empezaba a ser ensordecedor y la tormenta seguía avanzando rápidamente hacia donde estaba ella. –Ya sabes lo que pasó y el sello está roto, no vas a tomar el control de nada y menos de mí.

-¿Prefieres morir aquí? –Gritó Kurōkami. –Se supone que yo tengo que confiar en ti pues ahora tú tienes que confiar en mí.

-¡No!

-Entonces no me dejas otra opción, niña.

La explosión de chakra recorriendo su cuerpo fue demasiado repentina siquiera para tratar de controlarla mínimamente. Mara perdió la cordura y la consciencia, quedando a merced de la voluntad del ente. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una pátina de chakra negro, varias colas ondeaban a su espalda, libres. Sus manos, ahora garras, retiraban arena y piedras con una fuerza sobrehumana. En pocos movimientos habían hollado un hueco en la dura piedra lo suficientemente grande como para caber su cuerpo en él. Volvió a cubrir la entrada con los restos de piedras y, tomando prestado parte de su chakra de fuego, selló la entrada con arena cristalizada por el fuego. Eso sería suficiente para esperar a que amainase la tormenta, tan sólo esperaba que no se quedara sin oxígeno antes de que pasara.

Poco a poco, se fue calmando, se había prometido a sí mismo devolverle el control de su cuerpo cuando hubiese terminado de ponerla a salvo, sabía que al despertar, ella le odiaría por lo que había hecho. Pero él sabía que, a veces, la única solución era usar su poder, tanto si su humana quería como si no. La primera vez era ella la que quiso hacerlo, esta vez el que quiso fue él, estaban empatados.

Por su parte, en el despacho del Kazekage, todos habían dejado de lado sus platos al ver cómo la arena les mostraba el vasto muro de arena avanzando hacia donde la chica se encontraba. Lo último que pudieron ver antes de perder la visión del ojo de arena de Gaara fue a Mara corriendo hacia unas rocas a uno metros de donde ella se encontraba. Después de esa imagen, la arena sobre la mesa perdió las formas adquiridas y quedó inerte sobre la superficie.

-¡Va a morir ahí si la tormenta la alcanza! -Dijo Kakashi con preocupación levantándose de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con ambos puños haciendo que la arena blanca vibrara. –¡Esto no forma parte del examen!

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero yo también debo preocuparme ahora por mis ninjas, -dijo el Kazekage. –No puedo enviar un escuadrón de búsqueda hasta que la tormenta pase. Lo lamento, Kakashi.

-Sé lo que estás pensando y mi respuesta es no, -dijo Tsunade intuyendo por dónde iba la mente de Kakashi. –No vas a salir a buscarla.

-No sería la primera vez que contravengo la orden de un Hokage, -respondió Kakashi serio mirando a Tsunade.

-¿Qué te dijo ella antes de dirigirse hacia aquí? –Preguntó con calma.

-Que confiara en ella, -respondió con rapidez. Le había dicho eso tantas veces en los días que llevaban juntos que casi lo repetía sin pensar.

-Entonces, vuelve a sentarte y confiemos en ella, -añadió la Hokage. Kakashi asintió reticente, pero hizo lo que se le pidió. Entrelazó los dedos y cerró los ojos, si el Sabio de los Seis Caminos era benevolente, le rogó para que protegiera a Mara de esa horrible muerte: asfixiada por la arena y sepultada bajo rocas. No quería volver a pasar por eso, ya había perdido así a Obito y no estaba dispuesto a perderla a ella ahora.


	43. Chapter 43

Muy buenas ^^ perdón por la desaparición repentina, pero como podéis ver sigo adelante con la historia no la he abandonado y para muestra un nuevo capítulo que os traigo. Que lo disfruten. ¡Venga esos reviews! Que me gustaría conocer sus opiniones sobre los acontecimientos de la historia.

 **Capítulo 43**

Cuando Mara recuperó el conocimiento, el pánico se extendió de nuevo por su ser. Recordaba la tormenta de arena aproximándose hacia ella y la ingente cantidad de chakra que Kurōkami había liberado, a partir de ahí, no había ningún recuerdo más.

Poco a poco tomó conciencia de su cuerpo, estaba echada sobre un costado y en posición fetal. Trató de estirar sus brazos y piernas y lo único que encontró era roca dura a su alrededor. Abrió sus ojos tanto como pudo, pero la negrura era tan espesa e impenetrable como la que ocultaba al ente de ella en la habitación de suelo acuoso.

Empezó a agitarse nerviosa, la imagen de una tumba de arena y piedra en medio de ninguna parte comenzó a agobiarla. Golpeaba con las manos y las piernas la roca a su alrededor en un intento por romperla. No quería morir ahí sepultada.

-Cálmate, no respires tan rápido o te quedarás sin aire, no te muevas y baja tu frecuencia cardíaca, -indicó Kurōkami con una voz pausada y tranquila.

-¿Para esto querías que confiara en ti? ¿Para enterrarme viva en este maldito desierto? Te dije que no volvieras a hacer eso, ¡no vuelvas a hacerlo!

-¡Silencio, ingrata! ¡Era la única forma de salvarte la vida! –El tono calmado de antes había desaparecido en cuestión de segundos dejando paso a uno enfurecido y autoritario. -¡Sólo cumplo con lo que me pidió tu padre! Por mí, podrías haber muerto en el bosque y yo ya estaría libre por completo de este sello.

-El sello está roto, puedes liberarte cuando quieras, -espetó Mara. El comentario puso de manifiesto de nuevo la ignorancia de la chica sobre los Bijūs, lo que hizo que el ente se calmara en cierto sentido. A decir verdad, no quería liberarse, la necesitaba viva para su propósito y debía admitir, una vez más, que le gustaba a pesar de estos momentos. El silencio entre ellos se prolongó, lo que aprovechó el ente para darle una rápida explicación.

-Pronto la tormenta pasará y podrás salir de aquí, -empezó. Mara continuaba callada, cosa rara en ella y trataba de que su chakra apenas mantuviera contacto con el del ente. –Si no hubiese tomado el control de tu cuerpo no hubieses sido capaz por ti misma de proporcionarte un refugio a tiempo, -siguió con voz tranquila. Su chakra buscó envolver el de ella para aumentar el contacto entre ambos, poco a poco, la espiral negra fue cubriendo el pequeño chakra de ella volviendo a girar en armonía.

-Pasaste años en silencio y, ahora, hasta te preocupas por mí, -musitó. -¿Por qué?

-Todo cambia, niña, -respondió. –Antes tenías quien te cuidara, ahora supongo que me ha tocado a mi hacer de niñera contigo, -respondió con sorna.

-Puedo cuidarme sola, -volvió Mara a la carga.

-Insolente e incorregible, como tu padre, -contestó con una ligera sonrisa. Esa niña no cambiaría.

El silencio se volvió a manifestar entre ellos. Poco a poco, la vibración que producía la arena se calmó. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado ahí metida, pero le había dado tiempo a pensar en todo lo sucedido con el ente desde que se manifestó en ella. Todas y cada una de sus acciones habían sido para protegerla de alguna manera. Puede que le debiera una disculpa.

-Kurōkami, -llamó, sabía que le prestaba atención. –Gracias.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el agradecimiento por su parte cargado de una disculpa velada por sus palabras y su comportamiento anteriores.

-Vamos, te ayudaré a salir, -dijo sin más. –Hace tiempo que no siento nada ahí fuera.

Mara asintió y sonrió, seguían como al principio. Si se paraba a pensarlo, tan sólo lo tenía a él en esos momentos, y él sólo la tenía a ella. De manera que lo mejor era ayudar y dejarse ayudar.

-Extiende tus manos hacia arriba, y muévelas hasta que notes que la piedra cambia de ser rugosa a lisa, -indicó el ente en la oscuridad. Mara hizo lo que le pedía comenzó a deslizar las manos hasta que tocó con ambas la superficie lisa a la que se refería. –Cúbrelas con chakra y golpea justo ahí con fuerza cuando sientas el mío.

Dicho y hecho, el golpe quebró la arena cristalizada con fuego. Los trozos se despendieron dejando entrar parte de la arena que contenía fuera.

-Ahora, coge todo el aire que puedas y excava hacia arriba tan rápido como sepas, -animó el ente. –Yo iré cristalizando el túnel que vayas abriendo para evitar que se vuelva a cubrir.

-Pero para hacer eso… -Empezó Mara quien ya se imaginaba cómo iba a hacer eso.

-No perderás la consciencia, tan sólo será una cola, podrás controlarla, -añadió Kurōkami, antes de que pudiera quejarse.

-¿Cómo que sólo una? ¿Cuántas hay? –Preguntó con preocupación.

-Algunas más. Prepárate, -contestó quitándole importancia a su pregunta y empezando a extender de manera paulatina el chakra por ella.

-No, espera…

Demasiado tarde, la pátina negra se extendía sobre ella, aunque de manera translúcida, dejando ver aún su piel bajo ésta. Las manos mostraban unas uñas alargadas y puntiagudas pero sin llegar a ser garras. En la boca sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre, pasó la lengua sobre los dientes y notó que sus colmillos estaban más alargados que de costumbre, lo que provocaba que la encía le sangrase.

-Salgamos de aquí, -incitó Kurōkami para que empezara a moverse. Mara asintió con lo que le quedaba de cordura en ese momento.

Se lanzó hacia delante removiendo la tierra frente a ella. En pocos segundos tenía la mitad de su cuerpo enterrado, tan sólo las piernas quedaban en el hueco en la piedra. Comenzó a moverse para que el chakra caliente que la cubría comenzara a cristalizar la arena y poder seguir avanzando. Y así, poco a poco, pudo hacerse un túnel de salida hasta en exterior.

Cuando el primer rayo de sol tocó su ojo, el ente supo que lo habían conseguido, retiró la mayor parte de su chakra, no había estado nada mal la experiencia, había podido canalizar su chakra bastante bien a pesar del sello, era un avance.

En el despacho del Kazekage, la noche de tormenta había sido larga y tortuosa para todos. No sólo la preocupación era por la alumna de Kakashi, sino también por el resto de los equipos. Tan sólo había uno de ellos que había llegado al punto indicado. Un grupo de chūnins de la Arena habían sido los primeros en conseguirlo. Los demás seguían en el desierto, pero varios escuadrones de ANBU habían reportado informes sobre el buen estado de la mayoría de los grupos. Tan sólo un par de ellos, constituidos por dos únicos miembros habían necesitado ayuda con la posterior consecuencia de la descalificación.

-Gaara, ¿aún nada? –Preguntó Kakashi mostrando ojeras por la falta de sueño y la preocupación.

-Hasta que no ponga un pie en la arena no podré saber dónde está, -respondió.

-Ya han pasado horas, -empezó de nuevo. -¿Crees que puede estar…?

No se atrevía siquiera a plantear la posibilidad de que estuviese muerta, no se lo perdonaría nunca por empujarla con insistencia a participar en este examen a pesar de las reticencias que demostraba a cada petición que le hacía. Las similitudes con la pérdida de Obito lo tenían con el alma encogida, por su culpa y cabezonería hizo que Obito tuviera que darse la vuelta para ayudarle quedando él sepultado. Mara había quedado sepultada por su cabezonería en empujarla a hacer esto. ¿Qué estaba mal en él para empujar a todos hasta ese límite?

Tsunade llevaba varios minutos contemplando a su mejor shinobi mientras se hundía en la agonía de la preocupación. Realmente, era la primera vez que lo veía en ese estado. Kakashi era el perfecto ninja entrenado para no mostrar sus emociones, habilidad que había adquirido desde que, de niño, perdió a su padre. Le puso una mano sobre el hombro para tratar de animarle y sacarle de algún modo de sus pensamientos.

-Esa chica es un hueso duro de roer, no creo que una simple tormenta de arena pueda con ella, -añadió para recalcar sus intentos por animarle.

Justo en ese momento, la arena blanca de la mesa empezó a oscilar, primero despacio y poco a poco empezaba a mostrar las dunas del desierto.

-Mirad, -dijo Temari que fue la primera en notar el movimiento de los granos. Kakashi miraba por toda la superficie en busca de algo que le indicara por dónde iba a parecer, si aquello estaba comenzando a mostrar algo, quería decir que Mara seguía con vida. –Gaara prueba de nuevo.

Éste se cubrió con la mano uno de sus ojos, a kilómetros de distancia de allí, en el mismo punto donde había perdido la visión antes de la tormenta, un ojo de arena apareció. Miraba alrededor en busca de lo que había provocado que la arena de Suna se agitase.

De nuevo sobre la mesa, junto a la base de una de las dunas que se habían formado, la arena formó primero un diminuto brazo, luego salió un segundo, ambos trataban de apoyarse en una superficie más dura para poder impulsar el cuerpo hacia el exterior. Entre ellos, una cabeza con la melena negra y alborotada hizo aparición repentinamente. Los hombros también lograron salir. Podían ver el resurgir de la joven de entre la arena como si saliera a la superficie después de bucear durante mucho tiempo. La veían girar la cabeza en todas direcciones en busca de algún lugar donde asirse. No encontró ninguno.

Removía la arena a su alrededor para desenterrarse a si misma. Bajo la arena, pataleaba para tratar de conseguir un punto de apoyo sobre el que impulsarse y sacar la otra mitad de su cuerpo. Poco a poco y no sin trabajo y esfuerzo fue saliendo por completo. Se apartó reptando del lugar del que había surgido y se quedó tendida sobre el desierto exhausta por el esfuerzo de haber tenido que controlar el chakra de la primera cola de Kurōkami.

Giró sobre sí misma quedando bocarriba. Llevó sus manos a la cara en un intento por sacudirse los granos de arena de encima, tarea inútil.

-Tu alumna es tenaz, -dijo Tsunade con una ligera sonrisa a un ya más calmado Kakashi. –Deberías hacerle caso y confiar un poco más en ella.

Éste por su parte sonreía bajo su característica máscara, después de eso se juró que la llevaría a comer a Ichiraku todas las veces que quisiera, se lo había ganado, pensó sonriente.

-Tengo mucha sed y mucha hambre, -se quejó aún tendida.

-Pues lamento decirte que no huelo buitres disponibles, -dijo el ente abiertamente divertido. –Además, las desgracias nunca vienen solas, tengo más noticias.

-Los problemas de uno en uno, -dijo ella llevándose la mano a la bolsa de los kunais. Kurōkami, intuyendo lo que podría estar pensando, se adelantó.

-No vuelvas a hacer lo del buitre, -dijo amenazadoramente. Para su sorpresa, algo parecido a una risa quiso salir de su garganta seca. Su mano siguió su camino hacia la bolsa y sacó un pequeño tarro que contenía las píldoras del soldado que le había dado Kakashi. Lo abrió y echó varias en su boca, las masticó y tragó lo más rápido que pudo asqueada por el sabor agrio que tenían y, poco a poco, sintió que las sensaciones de sed y hambre iban desapareciendo casi de inmediato.

Suspiró y volvió a guardar las que le quedaban.

-Bien, ¿cuál es la mala noticia? –Preguntó poniéndose en pie y frotando su dolorido estómago por el hambre.

-La tormenta ha borrado todos los rastros, no puedo oler nada en ninguna dirección, -respondió Kurōkami agachando su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, temiendo la reacción de su humana.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Y qué demonios vamos a hacer ahora?


	44. Chapter 44

Pues aquí está, recién horneado un nuevo capítulo ^^. Espero que siga gustando y que la estéis disfrutando. Reviews up!

 **Capítulo 44**

Tres figuras estaban sentadas alrededor de una pequeña hoguera, en completo silencio. Los tres pares de ojos estaban contemplando las llamas arder en silencio. Madara seguía perdido en sus pensamientos, tal y como llevaba desde que salieron de esa guarida más parecida a una madriguera. Su hermano Tobirama estaba inmerso en pesquisas demasiado profundas como para preguntarle por ellas, seguramente, trataba de descrifrar todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Y, en medio de esos dos grandes pensadores, estaba Hashirama, pudiera ser que todo lo que había construido durante su mandato estuviera en peligro, pero ya se preocuparían por ello llegado el momento, quería disfrutar de esa nueva oportunidad que, ¡quién iba a decírselo!, Madara, quien menos habría pensado, les estaba brindando.

Se volvió a mirarlo, no se había movido de su posición desde que había decidido hacer un alto en su camino. Seguía manteniendo la misma pose altiva y orgullosa que mostraba con todos en la aldea después de firmar el tratado de paz, incluídos los de su propio clan, sin embargo, con su hermano Izuna y con él había mostrado una faceta algo más relajada y distendida, aunque sin perder de vista esa seriedad característica.

-Madara, -lo llamó haciendo que saliese del trance y le mirase directamente. -¿Dónde nos encontramos exactamente?

-En algún punto en el País de las Aves, cerca de la frontera con el País del Viento, -respondió sin ninguna emoción en su voz. Tras tanto tiempo muertos, los hermanos no conocían los nuevos países y aldeas que se habían ido conformando. –Está al norte del País del Viento y al Oeste de la Lluvia.

-Me alegra saber que otros clanes también se unieron para formar sus propias alianzas, -dijo Hashirama orgulloso por haber sido el precursor de aquello. -¿Y hacia dónde nos dirigimos?

-¿No es obvio? –Intervino Tobirama algo exasperado. –Hacia la Hoja.

-¿Es eso cierto, Madara? –Preguntó para confirmar la intuición de su hermano. El Uchiha lo miró y asintió una vez.

-Daremos un rodeo a través del País del Viento, evitaremos entrar en la Lluvia, -explicó.

-¿Y cuando lleguemos a Konoha? ¿Qué haremos? –Preguntó con cierto temor. Madara se lo quedó mirando con ojos negros y un brillo rojizo provocado por las llamas, o eso quiso creer.

-Reclamaré que me devuelvan lo que es mío, -respondió sin dudar de una sola de sus palabras.

Tobirama miró a su hermano, ninguno se atrevió a seguir preguntándole por sus planes. La inquietud estaba presente entre ellos. Ambos habían conocido de primera mano la locura de la que fue preso Madara en su juventud, ahora recién recuperada, pensaron que con el paso de los años el Uchiha se hubiese desecho de sus planes infames, aunque eso no parecía haber sucedido.

-¿Sigues pensando en el Kyūbi? Espero que siga sellado en un Jinchūriki, -dijo Hashirama tratando de que siguiera hablando sobre sus planes. –Tienes que dejar de pensar en los Jinchūrikis y en los Bijūs y en ese extraño plan del que solías hablar. Déjalo estar.

-Sigues conociéndome muy bien, Hashirama, a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha pasado, -concedió Madara mostrando una media sonrisa torcida en la boca. –Pero de eso se trata, precisamente: del Jinchūriki y de su Bijū.

Sin dar opción a ninguno de los Senjus a replicar o a formular una sola pregunta más, activó el talismán de control haciendo que quedasen completamente estáticos y en silencio. Él adoptó una posición de meditación, cerró los ojos y trató de poner la mente en blanco, una tarea de lo más complicada para él con los pensamientos siempre bullendo dentro de su cabeza.

Ante él se dibujaba con todo detalle la noche en que decidió perder el juicio por completo. Tan decidido estaba en terminar por condenarse que no le importó hacerlo. La larga espera había terminado, por fin tenía lo que había querido desde que había puesto en marcha su plan. Tan sólo un mínimo detalle había escapado a su control, pero no era algo que le preocupase realmente.

Era una noche de luna llena, había sido fácil, incluso para un anciano como él, coger aquel pequeño bulto y salir sin ser visto. Se dirigió a un pequeño claro del bosque cercano, a las afueras de la aldea. Colocó el pequeño bulto cubierto por una gruesa cobija azul marino sobre un tocón de madera que había en el centro. Hizo una serie de sellos con sus manos y las hundió en la hierba a sus pies. Un enorme círculo de invocación se extendió por todo el claro, líneas negras quedaban marcadas en el suelo como si el mismo fuego las hubiese hecho. En aquella oscuridad una figura aún más oscura se recortaba contra los árboles, unos ojos rojos lo miraban iracundos. Sin poder salirse de su círculo de invocación se inclinó hacia el anciano y rugió, mostrando sus fauces abiertas y dejándole ver el infierno y las llamas de su garganta encendida tras el rugido.

Debido al fuerte sonido, el bulto que estaba justo entre ambos se agitó en protesta, haciendo que la manta en la que estaba envuelto se abriese. La enorme figura bajó la vista hacia él y lo olfateó con curiosidad. En ese mismo instante en que bajó la guardia, el anciano finalizó los sellos. Para cuando el enorme animal se dio cuenta se encontraba sellado y vinculado de por vida a ese diminuto bulto.

Cuando hubo desaparecido la enorme figura invocada, el anciano se acercó al bulto que había colocado en el tocón. La manta se había deslizado por completo y en su lugar había un pequeño bebé rosado, sin demasiado pelo en la cabeza, que lloraba con intensidad y sobre su barriga hinchada había un sello, parecido al que había aparecido en el suelo de aquel claro, que lo convertía en Jinchūriki desde aquel momento y por el resto de sus días.

Se acercó un poco más, se quitó el guante negro que llevaba en la mano derecha y presionó varias veces a un lado del ombligo donde aún había vestigios del cordón umbilical. De inmediato, el llanto había cesado, una diminuta mano lo sujetaba del dedo y unos ojos negros lo miraban con curiosidad y restos de lágrimas de hacía unos instantes.

Aquel fue el detonante para el cambio. Se convenció de que realmente no iba a ser un cambio, sólo un ligero retraso en su plan, podía permitirse esperar un poco más y ver qué surgía de aquello.

Acercó un poco más su cara al bebé para observarlo más de cerca, tenía que admitir que su vista ya no era la de antes. Cuando se arrodilló frente al tocón de madera, se paró a mirar con detenimiento el bulto rosado, un mechón de su cabello, ya completamente blanco por la edad, quedó colgando entre ellos. El bebé sonrió y no dudó en agarrar y tirar del mismo.

-No seas molesta, -dijo el anciano levantándose y volviendo a colocarle la manta alrededor. La sostuvo entre los brazos y comenzó a andar de vuelta hacia la aldea. Entró a hurtadillas en la casa de donde mismo la había sacado y la depositó en la cuna. –Un año, mocosa.

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir por donde mismo había entrado y desaparecer en aquella noche bajo la luz de la luna, único testigo de lo que había sucedido.

Madara abrió los ojos con las primeras luces del día, los dos Senjus seguían en la misma posición de la noche anterior. Volvió a permitir que mostrasen su personalidad anulando los talismanes de control. Al volver en sí, ambos hermanos se miraron y luego miraron al Uchiha que ya estaba en pie y con sus armas a la espalda.

-Arriba, hatajo de vagos, aún queda mucho camino, -dijo sin mirarlos mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia el desierto del País del Viento seguido de los otros dos que lo único que pudieron hacer fue encogerse de hombros y seguirle.


	45. Chapter 45

Hola querid s lector s, no he abandonado la historia. Espero que os siga gustando y que la parte del desierto no se os esté haciendo demasiado larga o aburrida. Os prometo que pronto habrá tela que cortar, jejeje y que empezará a ser un poco más paralela a los eventos propios de shippuden, aunque ya os advierto que alguno los adelantaré o retrasaré para que concuerden con la trama. Sin más, agradeceros por leer y espero que disfrutéis de este capítulo.

 **Capítulo 45**

De vuelta en el desierto, Mara tan sólo hacía gala de pensamientos fatídicos, la imagen de su cadáver seco y a medio comer por los buitres no la ayudaba en nada a pensar en una solución. Por otra parte, los vanos intentos del ente por rastrear un olor, fuese cual fuese, no la hacían mejorar.

El sol empezaba a estar cerca de su cénit, lo que provocaba que el calor aumentase de nuevo de manera extrema. Por extraño que resultara, el viento se había calmado por completo después de la tormenta y las dunas que habían tomado de referencia para seguir avanzando no estaban. Tan sólo había una vasta llanura que se extendía en todas direcciones. Por suerte, ahora podían ver a una distancia mayor.

-¿Recuerdas al menos hacia qué dirección íbamos? –Preguntó mirando hacia el sol para distinguir los puntos cardinales.

-Hacia el oeste, -respondió seguro Kurōkami.

-Bien, ya es algo, seguiremos hacia esa dirección, -dijo algo más animada y empezando a dar los primeros pasos de nuevo. El ente se resignó, era algo con lo que empezar.

Estuvo andando lo que Mara suspuso que fueron varias horas. Se había vuelto a poner la camiseta de entrenamiento sobre su cabeza como le había dicho Kurōkami para tratar de reducir su exposición al sol pero, por desgracia, el calor sofocante y la falta de agua, sumado a su chakra de fuego, la hicieron hincarse de rodillas en la arena para preocupación de ente.

-Tienes que seguir, arriba, venga, -trató de animar el ente al verla así. Sus palabras tenían un tono de preocupación, esas malditas pruebas y ese maldito afán por completarlas la estaban llevando al límite. Un par de sonidos lastimeros salieron de su garganta confirmando su preocupación.

De nuevo, las alucinaciones por el calor se presentaron como la visita de alguien conocido al que te alegras de ver después de mucho tiempo. Podía ver frente a ella la misma figura negra que había visto el día anterior. A diferencia de la otra, ésta lucía diferente pues portaba un báculo con argollas en su extremo superior que tintineaban cuando entrechocaban entre ellas y, en contraste con la luz, al mirar hacia arriba, lo único que pudo distinguir fueron dos pequeños cuernos que nacían en su frente desde el nacimiento del pelo.

La miraba casi sin ver a la figura, extendió un mano hacia delante con intención de tocarla para comprobar si estaba ahí de verdad o no, notaba a Kurōkami agitado como si él también pudiera verla. Su mano no estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para alcanzar a tocar la especie de túnica que portaba. Sin embargo, veía cómo la figura movía sus labios, al parecer, quería entablar una conversación ininteligible para ella en ese estado, tan sólo oía frases inconexas y sin sentido para ella.

No es el momento…

Casi hemos llegado…

De Indra…

Estamos muy cerca…

Todavía no…

Debes volver…

Hay agua…

En medio de toda esa confusión de voces, la mera mención del agua trajo de vuelta a Mara de ese lugar lejano al que se había marchado por unos instantes. Como si de un reflejo en la mencionada agua se tratara, la figura se diluyó ante sus ojos sin poder apreciar ningún otro detalle de ella. Había dejado de escuchar el coro de voces anterior, ahora sólo escuchaba una muy cerca de ella con lo que parecía ser alguna interferencia.

-¿Puedes oírlas tú también o me he vuelto loca ya?

Kurōkami dejó a un lado la ira que había sentido en presencia de esa figura, apaciguó su chakra y, ahora confundido, prestó atención al exterior. Su humana tenía razón, se oían voces muy cercanas a ellos. La obligó a ponerse de pie liberando algo de su propio chakra en ella, cada vez lo toleraba mejor. Giró sobre sí misma, pero no veía a nadie a su alrededor.

Mara metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón en gesto de resignación. No había sido nada más que su imaginación, que la había empujado a oír voces y empezaba a afectar incluso al ente.

Dentro de sus bolsillos comenzó a remover con los dedos la arena que se había colado en ellos. Entre ésta, sus dedos tocaron algo que había olvidado que tenía. El receptor que cogió prestado de la tienda médica. La luz se hizo en su mente a pesar de la sed y el hambre. Recordó que el transmisor estaba pegado a la ropa de Kiba.

Sacó la mano del bolsillo con el receptor entre sus dedos, la voz de Kiba se escuchaba ahora alto y claro.

-¡Es un oasis! ¡Lo hemos conseguido! ¡Vamos, rápido, estoy deseando darme un baño!

La alegría del momento se tornó en pánico, si el transmisor se mojaba sí que estarían perdidos de verdad en ese desierto y ni todos los buitres podrían salvarles. Mara sacó de nuevo el tarro de las píldoras del soldado, se echó todas las que quedaban en la boca y comenzó a correr en dirección oeste mientras las masticaba. Usaría el receptor como rastreador, las interferencias irían desapareciendo cuanto más cerca del transmisor se encontrase y viceversa, cuanto más se alejasen, mayor serían.

La emoción y el esfuerzo por la carrera se contagiaron al ente, el buen humor del que hacía gala lo dejaba ver en las rápidas espirales de su chakra alrededor del de ella.

-La próxima vez que me queje de tu mala costumbre de sustraer cosas que no son tuyas, recuérdame este momento, -dijo con su particular sentido del humor. Mara sonrió mientras corría por el comentario.

Las piernas empezaban a dar síntomas de calambres en sus músculos. La garganta y los pulmones parecían arderle por el aire caliente que respiraba con cada bocanada que tomaba. La lengua la tenía pastosa y seca y los labios aún más agrietados. La arena que levantaba con cada paso se pegaba a sus piernas por el sudor, así como en sus brazos y el cuello expuestos. En la mano izquierda portaba el receptor que llevaba a su oído cada pocos pasos para comprobar la calidad del sonido.

Afortunadamente, las voces iban siendo cada vez más claras y con menos interferencias, hasta que, de pronto, la algarabía de voces cesó y fue sustituído por un pitido contínuo, agudo y muy molesto. Mara frenó en seco, sabía lo que eso significaba, el transmisor se había mojado y había dejado de funcionar. Llevó la otra mano a su costado donde un dolor punzante con cada aliento que tomaba se había instalado por el esfuerzo de la carrera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, le escocían por el sudor que llegaba a meterse en ellos, y lanzó un grito lleno de rabia y de la desesperación más absoluta que incluso a Kurōkami le resultó desgarrador. De alguna manera la compadecía, estaba dando cuanto tenía en esa absurda prueba, tan sólo por el hecho de demostrarse a sí misma lo que podía llegar a hacer sin hacer pleno uso de sus habilidades y todo porque se creía en deuda con ese ninja de pelo gris.

La joven volvió a abrir los ojos y miró a lo largo de toda la línea del horizonte que tenía ante ella. El calor desdibujaba la línea recta, pero en un punto algo más al oeste de la dirección que seguían, se observaba un punto negro que resaltaba en contraste con la línea del paisaje.

-¿Estás viendo eso? –Preguntó dudando de sus propios ojos.

-Ve hacia allí, rápido, -apremió el ente volviendo a liberar algo de su chakra para instarla a continuar y a soportar un poco más aquella tortura.


	46. Chapter 46

Muchas gracias por todas las visitas que está recibiendo la historia y gracias a LuciiChan por sus reviews.

 **Capítulo 46**

Corría, corría y corría tan rápido como sus piernas y el terreno le permitían hacia ese punto en el horizonte que poco a poco iba haciéndose más grande. Los ojos de Mara podían enfocarlo cada vez mejor y con mayor nitidez. Una palmera. Una solitaria palmera era el punto negro junto con la sombra que proyectaba. Sonrió, si había vegetación habría algo de agua. El hecho de imaginar el caer de un pequeño cauce a un charco no muy profundo la hacía casi poder oír el goteo del agua contra la superficie cristalina.

A la distancia a la que se encontraba, ya podía ver con detalle el tronco y las hojas, si se fijaba bien podía ver ramas llenas de dátiles marrones del tamaño de su dedo meñique. El estómago comenzó a rugirle en protesta. Seguía corriendo, agradecía enormemente que el ente compartiera su chakra con ella, de esa manera su desgaste era menor y, poco a poco, iba acostumbrándose a sentirlo recorrerla.

Cuando al fin llegó a lo que creía que era una solitaria palmera, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía: la perfecta idea literaria de oasis estaba fielmente reproducida allí. Había palmeras colmadas de dátiles, un pequeño manantial de agua prístina que fluía de entre unas rocas hasta llenar una pequeña piscina natural, la arena rojiza le daba un aspecto algo siniestro y sangriento, pero en ese momento, lo único que pensaba era en sumergirse en esas aguas.

Mara sólo atinó a quitarse sus zapatos y la camiseta que llevaba en la cabeza. Luego se adentró en el agua con una enorme sonrisa en la cara. Se tumbó de espaldas y sumergió la cabeza por completo, frotó sus manos contra su piel para quitar los restos de la sangre del buitre, el sudor y toda la arena que pudo. Pero sobre todo bebió, bebió hasta hartarse, esa agua le supo como si del mejor sake del mundo se tratara.

Tras beber, su atención se centró en los dátiles brillantes y ambarinos que colgaban de las palmeras de alrededor. Se acercó a una y trepó por ella sin mucho esfuerzo, pues el hambre la impulsaba, y arrancó una de las ramas colmadas por el peso de los frutos. Descendió de nuevo y se sentó a la sombra a degustarlos con fruición mientras movía los pies adoloridos dentro de la resfrescante agua.

En el despacho del Kazekage, la arena había mostrado todos y cada uno de los moviemientos de la joven, incluso los que realizaba tras llegar al oasis, por petición de Kakashi, hubiese dado lo que fuera por verla llegar allí, pero podía conformarse con ver a la pequeña figura de arena imitando sus movimientos. Bajo su máscara no podía ocultar la sonrisa que le proporcionaba el saber que había llegado con éxito al final de la segunda prueba. Sentía orgullo y cierto alivio, el hecho de que ella pudiera quedarse en la aldea estaba cada vez más cerca.

Gaara se levantó de su sillón y se dirigió a los que estaban allí reunidos con él.

-Bueno, creo que podemos dar por terminada la segunda prueba del examen de ascenso. Como habéis podido ver, todos y cada uno de los candidatos han llegado sanos y salvos a pesar de las circunstancias no previstas, -dijo Gaara con el cansancio acentuando sus ya de por sí oscurecidos párpados. –Los examinados llegarán en la caravana que les traerá hasta la ciudad en unas horas, os sugiero que vayáis a descansar, mi ayudante os enseñará vuestras habitaciones y os avisará para ir a recibir a los candidatos, llegado el momento.

Dicho esto, nadie más habló, todos estaban de acuerdo en que necesitaban descansar y darles esa tregua a sus cuerpos. La tensión que habían sufrido sus mentes y músculos hacía que clamasen por el descanso. Tsunade y Kakashi hicieron una ligera reverencia y salieron acompañados de la joven ayudante de Gaara. Por su parte, el Kazekage se retiró junto a su hermana Temari.

En el pasillo, tanto la Hokage como el shinobi se mantuvieron en silencio mientras eran guiados por la joven, quizá algo abrumada por tener que escoltar a esos invitados de excepción. Primero pararon en una puerta grande y robusta, de madera maciza de lo que parecía ser roble, importado especialmente para la decoración, esa sería la habitación de la Hokage, custodiada por dos ANBU de la Hoja y otros dos de la Arena a cada lado.

Kakashi se despidió de manera formal y continuó avanzando por el corredor en pos de la ayudante que seguía sin hablar ni una sola palabra. Conforme se alejaban de la habitación donde habían dejado a Tsunade, la decoración se hacía más escasa pero no menos cuidada.

Llegaron ante una sencilla puerta tras la cual, Kakashi dedujo que sería su habitación asignada. Se despidió de la muchacha con un leve agradecimiento seguido de una ligera inclinación de cabeza y entró en la estancia. La decoración del interior también era escasa, pero tenía todo lo que precisaba para su descanso en esos momentos: una cama confortable y una ducha tibia.

Decidió ir primero derecho a la ducha, el camino hasta Suna no había sido agradable, el calor y el sol no eran sus mejores aliados y eso sin contar que su chakra no era de fuego, se compadecía de Mara por ello. Ahí la tenía otra vez, haciéndole una compañía virtual allá donde fuera en las últimas dos semanas. Prácticamente, desde que la conoció en aquel deplorable estado en el bosque, se apiadó de ella, luego, con el transcurso de los días se dio cuenta de que la convivencia impuesta por la supervisión no le desagradaba en absoluto, ni siquiera con su anterior equipo le había pasado. Llegado un momento, Rin y Minato sensei se le hacían pesados y cargantes por no hablar de Obito y sus constantes llamadas de atención. Sin embargo, con ella, parecía que los días habían perdido horas de lo deprisa que pasaba el tiempo a su lado.

Por otro lado, esperaba que cuando ese misterioso padre volviese aceptase quedarse con ella en la Aldea, de otra manera, todo por lo que estaba luchando ahora sería en vano y su anhelo de tenerla cerca que aumentaba cada día quedaría insatisfecho, al igual que él mismo. Lo sucedido en la tienda en medio del desierto iluminó su mente.

Decidió que la ducha sería mejor fría a la luz de hacia donde se dirigían sus pensamientos. Se desvistió rápidamente, no quería perder mucho de su tiempo de descanso bajo el agua. Abrió el grifo para que el líquido empezara a salir y entró.

A pesar de que el grifo que había abierto era el frío, la temperatura de fuera hacía que el agua saliera ligeramente tibia, cosa que agradeció para que el contraste no fuese muy brusco. Metió su cabeza debajo del caudal y dejó que el agua resbalara libremente mojándolo por completo. Apoyó una mano sobre la pared y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la humedad y la sensación de higiene.

Su mente empezó a jugar con él, algo le decía que detrás de él había algo o alguien mirándole. No consiguió girarse a tiempo para comprobarlo, cuando unas manos suaves y calientes se situaron en su cintura y un cuerpo, igual de desnudo que el suyo y algo más cálido, se pegó a su espalda mientras recibía un susurro en su oído seguido de un leve mordisco en su lóbulo:

-¿Me has echado de menos?

Se quedó paralizado y sin saber qué hacer ante el movimiento y la dirección que empezaron a tomar esas manos. Sabía a quién pertenecía esa voz y, por ende, de quién era esas manos, de las cuales, una había empezado a subir por su abdomen y la otra a descender hacia su ingle.

La primera se detuvo justo entre sus pectorales después de delinear su abdomen, podía jurar que el corazón podría saltar de su pecho de no ser por esa mano que lo sujetaba en su sitio. Podía sentir las uñas deslizándose por su piel sin llegar a herirle ni a causarle dolor, tan sólo propinaban una caricia algo arriesgada.

La segunda mano había pasado de merodear en la ingle y su muslo a jugar con los vellos de un gris más oscuro que el de su pelo que coronaban su entrepierna. Él decidió llevar su mano derecha que yacía inerte junto a su cuerpo hacia donde imaginaba que se situaba la juguetona de ella. Lo que pensó a continuación fue que era su lengua de fuego la que recorría una tras otra cada una de las cicatrices que poblaban su espalda, eso fue el detonante para comenzar a masajearse con intensidad a sí mismo pensando en esa mano que podía ver y sentir en su mente con una claridad apabullante.

Poco a poco ambas manos se retiraron y le dejaron hacerse a sí mismo, a cambio, su mente le mostraba la ilusión de que todavía lo recorrían. Sus brazos, su espalda, la cadera, incluso sus glúteos sobre los que aumentaba la presión de sus dedos en un atrevimiento fugaz.

Cuando estaba por alcanzar la ansiada liberación abrió los ojos con cierta dificultad por el agua que seguía cayendo sobre él. A un lado se encontraba el espejo sobre el lavabo, donde le pareció ver reflejado la mitad del rostro impasible del que parecía ser Obito. Sin tiempo para fijarse en más detalles, volvió a concentrarse en imaginar otra vez las manos de ella, justo en el instante en que le sobrevino el orgasmo y volvió a mirarse la entrepierna para ver el resultado de sólo imaginar el placer de sus manos.

Se enjuagó las manos y esperó a que su corazón desbocado y su respiración algo agitada se serenasen un poco. Luego salió de la ducha, se puso ropa limpia y se tumbó en la cama con una mano detrás de su cabeza dispuesto a dormir mucho más relajado durante, al menos, un par de horas.


	47. Chapter 47

Muy buenas, os dejo otro capítulo para que el calor veraniego se haga más ameno. Gracias a Luciichan una vez más su review, lo único decirte que no puedo responderte a lo que me preguntaste porque se desvelará más adelante. Espero poder responderte a la próxima pregunta.

En este capítulo prometo volver a juntar a estos dos que Kakashi ya lleva muchos capítulos solo, jejeje.

 **Capítulo 47**

En el oasis en medio de lo que parecía ser ninguna parte de ese desierto de arena roja, Mara terminaba de degustar los últimos dátiles de la rama que había arrancado de la palmera. Volvió a beber agua para paliar de nuevo la sed y eliminar el sabor dulzón de su paladar. Al ponerse de nuevo en pie, se percató de que había una persona enfundada en un traje completamente negro, sentado sobre una roca algo más elevada y que la miraba tranquilamente hasta que hubo terminado de comer.

El rasgo que más llamó la atención de la chica, a parte de la capucha negra con lo que parecían ser dos orejas de gato sobre ésta, fueron las líneas moradas que atravesaban su rostro en varias direcciones dándole un aspecto peligroso a la par que extraño.

Dio un salto y se situó frente a ella mostrando una sonrisa que puso en guardia a la muchacha.

-Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño, te estaba esperando, -dijo en tono conciliardor. -¿No te acuerdas de mí?

-No te acerques, no me acuerdo de ti y deja de sonreírme de esa manera, -dijo Mara dando un paso atrás y sacando el kunai maltrecho de su bolsa.

-¿No te acuerdas? Nos conocimos en la Hoja, soy el hermano de Gaara, Kankuro, -explicó volviendo a dar un paso hacia ella y retirándose la capucha. –Soy el encargado de recibir a los ninjas que llegan hasta aquí para comunicarles que han superado la segunda parte de la segunda fase del examen.

-No te creo, -dijo desconfiada sin bajar el kunai. -¿Dónde están los demás?

-Partían hacia Suna conforme iban llegando, -respondió. –Los primeros salieron hace varias horas, de hecho, eres la última. Acompáñame.

Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera. Le dio la espalda sin miedo a que le atacara con el kunai.

-¿Tengo que seguir atravesando el desierto? –Se quejó en voz alta de tan sólo pensarlo. –Recuerdo el nombre de Kankuro, pero no te recuerdo a ti, -dijo dando una pequeña carrera hacia el hermano del Kazekage que ya le sacaba cierta ventaja.

-Antes mis marcas eran diferentes, -dijo sin volverse. –Estábamos en Ichiraku comiendo con Naruto y el resto de sus amigos. Kakashi nos presentó a todos.

-Ah, eres ese Kankuro, -dijo sin mucho interés y más preocupada por volver a colocarse la camiseta sobre la cabeza suponiendo que iban a tener que andar por el desierto de nuevo. El mero hecho de pensarlo la hacía revolverse por dentro. La arena, el sudor, el calor y la sed no era algo que la invitasen a disfrutar de una nueva travesía por el desierto. -¿Cómo soportáis este calor? ¡Y tanta arena!

-Estamos acostumbrados, -dijo soriente y de manera escueta. Si supiera que desde que eran unos críos convivían con alguien que manejaba la arena a su antojo, aprendería incluso a disfrutar de la arena.

Tras bajar por una de las dunas que protegían el rico oasis, algo parecido a un relincho captó la atención de Mara. Atados a una de las palmeras había dos ejemplares adultos de caballos de Suna. Una raza autóctona del País del Viento, caracterizada por su resistencia en ese clima árido. Además de ser excelentes corredores, no por nada en Suna estaba el mayor hipódromo de las cinco naciones y sus casas de apuestas que movían montones de ryus.

Uno de los ejemplares era tan blanco que el pelaje casi se podría decir que refulgía con el sol, de porte imponente, dada la juventud del animal, patas fuertes y de una altura considerable. El otro era un animal que aparentaba ser tranquilo, más viejo que su compañero y no tan alto, el pelaje era marrón y estaba algo deslucido.

-¿Vamos a montar en eso? –Preguntó Mara observando al segundo animal que no tenía muy buen aspecto a su criterio.

-Sí, son buenos animales, estaremos en Suna antes de que te des cuenta, -dijo Kakuro optimista.

-Lo dudo mucho, -dijo Mara en un susurro incrédulo. Siguió al chico. Kankuro se paró junto al animal marrón, se agachó un poco y entrelazó sus manos para ayudarla a impulsarse sobre el lomo del animal. Cuando Mara estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el penetrante olor del animal se coló en sus fosas nasales haciendo que una arcada subiera por su garganta amenazando con expulsar todo el contenido de su estómago. –Este bicho huele fatal.

-¿Qué esperabas? Los caballos también sudan y han recorrido la distancia desde Suna hasta aquí a pleno sol, -dijo Kakuro como si fuese lo más obvio.

Mara se hincó de rodillas en el suelo con una mano en la boca tratando de controlar la arcada. En su interior, el delicado olfato del ente era el que provocaba esas arcadas, el rápido fluir del chakra provocado por el olor hizo que el sello de su estómago empezara a marcarse en su piel. Mara se llevó la otra mano al estómago para sujetárselo y tratar de apaciguar el resquemor que empezaba a notar junto con la bilis en la garganta.

-Eh, ¿estás bien? –Preguntó Kankuro preocupado.

-Creo que voy a…

Sin tiempo a decir más, comenzó a vomitar lo poco que había podido comer. Ahora estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas, la camiseta que recogía su pelo se había caído dejando el pelo suelto y amenazando con mancharse. Kankuro se acercó a ella, se agachó y comenzó a colocar hacia atrás el pelo. Estaba áspero y se podían apreciar los granos de arena entre sus hebras. Una nueva arcada hizo aparición, esta vez sin nada que arrojar de su estómago.

Tras varias toses y varios escupitajos de bilis, parecía que la chica se había calmado. Kakuro se levantó y se acercó a una de las alforjas que portaba el caballo blanco, sacó una cantimplora y algo de tela y se la ofreció.

-Toma, no te muevas, enseguida vuelvo, -indicó dándole la cantimplora y volviendo a dirigirse hacia el oasis con la tela en una mano.

Cuando volvió, Mara estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la cantimplora ahora vacía entre éstas. Kankuro observó que había cubierto con arena el vómito, cosa que agradeció. Siguió avanzando hacia ella y le tendió una capucha parecida a la suya, salvo que ésta sólo tenía una abertura rectangular para los ojos.

-¿Pretendes que me asfixie con eso? –Preguntó molesta.

-Tienes dos opciones: o te la pones y atenuarás el olor del caballo, o no te la pones e irás todo el camino vomitando, -ofertó Kankuro dándole de nuevo la capucha.

Mara la cogió de mala gana de entre sus dedos. Se recogió el pelo lo mejor que pudo y se la puso. El olor que le llegó esta vez era agradable, una fragancia floral que enmascaraba el desgradable olor de los animales.

-Huele bien, -afirmó.

-Es la flor de un tipo de cactus que crece en el oasis, -dijo Kankuro subiéndose al caballo. Mara asintió a la explicación y lo imitó. Los dos azuzaron a los equinos que se dirigieron rápidos hacia la ciudad.

En la puerta de la ciudad, los primeros ninjas iban llegando en sus respectivas caravanas, escoltados por miembros de ANBU de la Arena. Allí los esperaban, los dos Kages, los cinco examinadores elegidos por la Aldea y el sensei de cada uno de los equipos que habían superado la prueba, lo que incluía a Kurenai, Gai y Kakashi.

Los primeros en llegar fueron dos equipos de la Arena, uno con tres y otro con dos de sus miembros, al parecer, eran los únicos que habían pasado la prueba. Los senseis de cada equipo se retiraron con ellos, puesto que se les permitía reunirse para trazar la estrategia a seguir en la última prueba.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron el grupo de Gai: Lee, Neji y Tenten. Los tres se alegraron de ver a su sensei para darles sus típicos ánimos del Poder de la Juventud. Lee y Tenten eran los que traían peor aspecto, en cambio el Hyūga aguantaba el tipo bastante bien, lo esperado de él.

Tras una hora más de espera por parte de los Kages y de los dos senseis restantes, aparecieron por el camino los que formaban el equipo de Kurenai: Kiba, Hinata y Shino. Los tres parecían algo desmejorados, incluyendo a Akamaru, el pobre animal venía jadeando y con la lengua colgando a un lado del hocico.

De nuevo quedaban en la puerta principal de la ciudad Gaara, Tsunade y Kakashi, a la espera de la llegada de la última participante.

-Se retrasan, ¿no crees, Gaara? –Preguntó Kakashi inquieto, recibiendo por parte de Tsunade una mirada reprobatoria.

-Confío en Kankuro, -respondió Gaara sin mirarlo, en esos dos días que llevaba allí se había dado cuenta de que esa chica, Mara, se había vuelto el quebradero de cabeza de la Hokage y además acaparaba la atención del Ninja Copia, no estaba nada mal para una recién llegada.

Justo dos siluetas se acercaban al galope hacia ellos. Los caballos relincharon al reconcer el lugar. Estaban en casa. Ambos jinetes tiraron de las riendas cuando llegaron a la altura de los que habían salido a recibirles. Desmontaron. Kankuro golpeó en los cuartos traseros a los dos caballos que se dirigieron al interior de la ciudadela, probablemente fuesen en busca de agua y comida a su establo y, con suerte, un merecido y buen baño de agua fría para aliviar sus patas.

Mara y Kankuro se acercaron a los tres que seguían en la entrada. Gaara se acercó para saludar a su hermano sujetándole por el antebrazo y esbozando una casi imperceptible sonrisa. Mara se quitó la capucha, haciendo que su pelo y su rostro quedasen libres.

Sus ojos fueron directos a los de Tsunade, se mantuvo seria a la espera de que la mujer hablara. Por su parte, Kakashi sí tenía los suyos fijos en ella, a pesar de su aspecto: los labios carnosos que recordaba ahora estaban secos y agrietados, los pómulos redondeados estaban algo más hundidos por el hambre y la sed, algunos restos de sangre seca la cubrían otra vez, afortunadamente, no era suya, lo que no había perdido ni un ápice era esa fuerza en la mirada, intensa e intimidante.

Tsunade asintió en señal de aprobación, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia la ciudad.

-Bienvenida, Mara, -dijo Gaara conciliador, consiguiendo que la mirada capaz de matar de la joven se dirigiera hacia él cambiando de un momento a otro su manera de ver. Pasó de una mirada que podía atravesar el alma a una más amable y con media sonrisa en la boca en señal de agradecimiento. –Espero que disfrutes del tiempo que pases en nuestra aldea. Podrás pasar el tiempo con tu sensei hasta la medianoche de hoy.

Al oír aquello, Mara sonrió abiertamente y miró a Kakashi que seguía sin perderse un detalle de ella desde que había descendido del caballo.

-A pesar de ser uno de los examinadores de este año al mismo tiempo que tu sensei, confío en la integridad de Kakashi como ninja para que no haya ningún malentendido, -aclaró Gaara. –No serás acusada de trato de favor durante ese tiempo.

-Gracias, Kazekage, -respondió con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y la voz algo ronca debido a la sequedad y al vómito.

Dicho esto, Gaara y Kankuro dirigieron sus pasos hacia la Torre donde residían. Mara se quedó quieta como si de una estatua se tratase al ver que Kakshi no hacía ningún movimiento, tan sólo seguía mirándola. El shinobi esperaba a que los otros dos se alejaran durante un tiempo prudencial. Cuando se aseguró de ello y de estar completamente solos, dio un par de zancadas recorriendo la distancia que los separaba.

Algo en su interior le hacía tener de nuevo ese impulso por abrazarla, pegarla contra él y no soltarla, lo mismo que le sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento tras la liberación impetuosa de su chakra.

Se quedó a un palmo de ella, debatiéndose sobre si debía hacerlo o no. Ella seguía mirándole, podía apreciar cómo alternaba su mirada entre su ojo a la vista y el protector bajo el que se encontraba el sharingan, como si de alguna manera ella pudiera verlo. Decidió darle el gusto de verlo y darse el gusto de grabar su imagen en su retina. Removió el protector y dejó a la vista el sharingan de Obito. El gesto pareció intimidarla un poco de cierta manera, creyó que estaba pidiendo una explicación por lo que empezó:

-He hecho un par de cosas que no te van a gustar y otra que te va a repugnar, -empezó. –Pero puedes estar seguro de que he hecho todo lo que he podido para pasar la prueba.

Era todo lo que necesitaba, ahí estaba su esfuerzo por tratar de conseguir quedarse en Konoha. Sin darle tiempo a más explicaciones acortó la distancia que había entre ellos y la pegó a él rodeándola con sus brazos.


	48. Chapter 48

Bueno, pues creo que va tocando una nueva actualización de nuestra chica perdida en el desierto, jejeje. Espero que os estén gustando más los capítulos ahora que ya ha dejado de deambular sola a merced de los buitres.

 **Capítulo 48**

Después de lo que le pareció a Mara una eternidad y a Kakashi un suspiro, ambos se separaron y siguieron mirándose, la primera confusa y el segundo obnubilado. Tras varios días separados, sin poder acercarse a ella, ni siquiera hablar más de lo estrictamente necesario en las diferentes pruebas, el tenerla delante hacía que se bloqueara por todo el cúmulo de estímulos que estaba recibiendo en tan poco tiempo: el olor que estaba bajo la capa de suciedad y sudor, la sonrisa bajo esos labios agrietados, el carácter fuerte ahora sosegado por el cansancio.

Tras el tierno momento, el estómago de la joven rugió en protesta después de días sin probar una comida decente.

-Creo que como sensei es mi obligación mirar por la supervivencia de mi alumna, -dijo Kakashi colocándose una mano detrás de su cabeza después de cubrir otra vez su sharingan. –Venga, te invito a comer, apuesto a que no has probado los manjares del desierto.

-Te sorprenderías… -Respondió rememorando el episodio con el buitre.

-No me refiero a unos pocos dátiles, -dijo omitiendo que sabía lo del buitre, esperaba que ella se lo contara por sí misma, aunque no parecía que fuese a pasar. Comenzaron a andar en busca de una de las tabernas de la ciudad.

Mara notó que la gente de Suna no era tan extrovertida como la de la Hoja, pero tampoco tan reservada como en la Lluvia. Vestían túnicas largas y holgadas de tejidos de colores claros o tierra y de una factura fina y transpirable para combatir el calor. Además, la mayoría portaban turbantes para evitar la exposición al sol.

Los edificios eran redondeados para que las tormentas de arena del lugar ocasionasen los menores desperfectos posibles y no se alzaban tan elevados como los que recordaba de Amegakure. También eran de colores claros y sin apenas balcones o ventanas. Los comercios situados bajo las casas, tenían enormes carteles donde se anunciaban todo tipo de productos, desde comida o utensilios hasta apuestas del hipódromo.

Mara se quedó mirando la casa de apuestas, en un enorme tablón, estaban puestos los resultados de las carreras del último día y en otro las que estaban por correrse en el siguiente día de la competición junto a las cantidades que se pagaban. Algunas de ellas astronómicas.

-La Hokage es aficionada a estos juegos, -dijo Kakashi en voz alta tras fijarse en el cartel que había llamado la atención de la joven.

-Apuesto a que pierde todo el dinero que apuesta, -respondió Mara con sorna.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –Preguntó intrigado.

-Un ninja nunca revela sus secretos, -dijo de la misma manera que él le contestó al salir de la tienda de suministros en Konoha. -¿Crees que podríamos venir antes de irnos? Ya sabes, después del examen.

-Quizá puedas venir con Tsunade, seguro que ella estará encantada de que la acompañes, -respondió Kakashi sabiendo que era de las cosas más improbables que podrían ocurrir y ganándose una mirada aborrecida de la muchacha. –Ya casi hemos llegado, comeremos allí.

A unos pocos metros, el ninja señalaba lo que parecía una pequeña tasca, donde se acumulaba la arena en algunas esquinas, el cartel estaba desvencijado y casi sin color donde se pudiera leer el nombre del sitio y sin demasiado trasiego de gente.

-¿Vamos a comer ahí? –Preguntó con cara de asco imaginando el interior.

-Nunca juzgues un libro por su portada, -respondió con un halo de misterio. Mara no dijo nada, pero lo siguió adentrándose en el local de mala gana.

En el interior, una luz ambarina y artificial iluminaba el sitio. Tras la barra, había un cocinero obeso y calvo con una cinta atada a la frente con el símbolo de Suna para contener el sudor que los fogones y el clima de por sí le producían. Al percatarse de que tenía clientes, les dio la bienvenida y les tendió dos cartas con los platos disponibles. Sin preguntar nada, les sirvió agua fría y saludó con entusiasmo y efusividad sin medida al ninja.

-¡Mira a quién tenemos aquí! ¡Si es mi mejor cliente de la Hoja! ¡Te he extrañado! Hacía mucho que no venías por aquí, -dijo limpiándose la mano que posteriormente le ofreció estrechar a Kakashi seguido de una estentórea carcajada. -¿Al fin has sentado la cabeza, Zorro Plateado? Es guapa, aunque algo joven para ti, ¿no crees? –Dijo siguiendo con la enorme carcajada al ver cómo la chica abría los ojos desmesuradamente ante el comentario y la insinuación.

-No, Sato, ella es mi nueva alumna, -aclaró. –Y justo acaba de atravesar el desierto para completar la segunda prueba del examen, así que sírvele tu especialidad.

-Eso está hecho, señorita, le aseguro que no va a probar una comida tan deliciosa en ninguna parte, -dijo volviéndose hacia los fogones y dándole la espalda a los comensales. –Espero que no sea un maestro muy estricto, y si lo es, házmelo saber y le daré una buena tunda, -dijo con una gran cuchara de madera en la mano a modo de advertencia. -No quiero que una chica tan bonita como tú sufra a un amargado como él.

-Oiga, ¿me ha visto bien? –Dijo Mara haciendo alusión a su aspecto desmejorado.

-Tengo un buen ojo, -dijo mientras empezaba a añadir ingredientes a la sartén haciendo que chisporroteara el aceite y los olores comenzaran a llegar a la nariz de la hambrienta joven. –Mi tatarabuelo por parte de madre… ¿O era de padre? Estaba emparentado con los Hyūga, de manera que sé ver debajo de las capas con las que se cubren la personas, -dijo con misterio señalándose un ojo. –Y yo puedo ver que tienes buen corazón debajo de esa coraza de espinas, yo te definiría como una bella flor del desierto; puedes soportar tormentas de arena y las peores sequías, pero ahí permaneces sin doblarte ante las inclemencias y tan fresca y radiante como siempre. Aquí tienes.

Tras el elogio, colocó delante de ella un enorme plato que contenía una extraña carne hecha al punto, fideos salteados y, junto a todo, un pequeño bol con una salsa de un rojo sangre muy particular. Mara olió el plato como si pudiera alimentarse con sólo el olor.

-Es carne de caballo y eso de ahí es curry rojo, especialidad de la Aldea, -explicó Sato desde el otro lado. De inmediato colocó frente a Kakashi otro plato idéntico y deseó buen provecho. –A esta invita la casa, Zorro Plateado.

Dicho esto, desapareció al fondo de la cocina dejando a ambos comensales frente a cada plato. Mara miró al ninja pidiendo permiso para empezar. No cogió ni los palillos, sus dedos fueron rápidos a por los trozos de carne que hundió en el curry y se lo llevó a la boca haicendo que emitiera un gemido de placer. Tan concentrada estaba en devorar su plato que no notó cuando Kakashi se bajó la media máscara para comer él del suyo.

-¿Sigues pensando lo mismo de este sitio? –Preguntó viéndola comer entre bocado y bocado suyo.

-Ese tipo tiene razón, hay que saber ver más allá de las capas bajo las que nos escondemos, -dijo parafraseando al cocinero. -¿Sabes? Me encanta el curry rojo, pero en la Lluvia era muy escaso y difícil de conseguir, por no hablar del precio.

-¿Ya lo habías comido antes?

-Sí, pasé un tiempo en una de las aldeas menores del País del Viento, cuando era una cría, -dijo sin tapujos. –Viajé mucho con mi padre durante un par de años.

-Ah… -Fue lo único que atinó a decir sorprendido por la confesión.

-Pero el clima no era tan extremo, como aquí, podíamos sobrellevarlo mejor, -añadió haciendo una pequeña alusión a su padre. –De todas formas, no nos quedamos mucho tiempo, sólo estábamos de paso.

-¿Fuísteis a muchas aldeas? –Preguntó algo temeroso por que se cerrara en banda y no quisiera seguir hablando.

Mara disminuyó su velocidad de masticación y lo miró indecisa sobre si debía decir más o callar. Kurōkami, en otras ocasiones se mostraba más reticente a que revelase algo, estaba en silencio y con su chakra en calma, lo que la invitó a continuar.

-Durante ese par de años, mi padre y yo estuvimos yendo de una aldea a otra, -empezó. –Decía que el conocer diferentes lugares me haría entender mejor el mundo. Visitamos Suna, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Takigakure y, finalmente, nos establecimos en Amegakure.

-¿Y te gustaba viajar?

-No me importaba dónde ir o dónde estar, simplemente, me gustaba estar con él, -respondió pensativa, con la mirada perdida al frente como si pudiese ver algo que él no. No hacía falta poseer un sharingan para saber que echaba de menos a su padre.

Un padre, a ojos de Kakashi, que no sólo la arrastró durante años por caminos de una aldea a otra, sino que la abandonó en manos de desconocidos cuando más le necesitaba, cuando casi muere. No era nadie para pedirle una explicación por ello, en realidad, no era nadie para pedirle una explicación por su pasado, pero esos hechos que describía le hacían parecer un mal padre.

Mara le dedicó una media sonrisa y volvió su atención al plato ya casi vacío. Tras unos minutos de silencio, donde cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, la joven decidió volver a hablar:

-Bueno, dime, Zorro Plateado, -comenzó en un tono más animado y usando el apodo que le había dado el cocinero. -¿Qué tengo que saber sobre la prueba de mañana? Kiba me dijo que sería un combate. ¿Quién será mi oponente?

-Hasta mañana en el momento del combate no se sabrán los emparejamientos, -respondió el ninja. –Los enfrentamientos los elegirán los Kages.

-¿Conoces a los que han superado la prueba? –Preguntó de manera pensativa. –Podemos hacer una suposición de quién será mi adversario.

-¿Eh? –Preguntó confundido el shinobi. –Lo discutiremos mientras vamos a darte un baño y a quitarte ese olor a caballo.

La joven se olfateó a sí misma y pudo constatar que no era el mejor de los aromas, de manera que accedió sin poner ninguna queja ni resistencia y pasando por alto el hecho de que se incluyera en la acción de darle un baño a ella. Los dos salieron del local y enfilaron una de las calles en dirección a la Torre del Kazekage. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, la gente huía al interior de las casas para evitar el calor extremo de las horas centrales del día, lo que les proporcionaba todo el ancho de la calle para ellos. Sus voces retumbaban produciendo algo de eco entre los edificios.

-Bien, veamos, -empezó Mara a hacer memoria tras hablarle Kakashi de aquellos que habían superado la prueba del desierto. –Podemos descartar a Aburame, ya me he enfrentado a él mientras tú estabas en aquella reunión, en mi defensa diré que tu apreciado amigo Yamato me retó a hacerlo, así que no creo que esa Senju quiera volver a vernos luchar. ¿Qué hay del alumno favorito de ese otro amigo tuyo? El de las mallas verdes.

-¿Lee? Es un excelente usuario de taijutsu, -dijo Kakashi resaltando su cualidad más notoria.

-Pues descartado, no le interesa alguien que sólo pueda ofrecer un estilo de lucha, -respondió Mara.

-¿Quizás te enfrentes a Hinata?

Mara bufó y puso los ojos en blanco mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-¿La chica Hyūga? No mataría ni a una mosca, ni aunque le fuese la vida en ello, -respondió molesta. –Tsunade quiere ver sangre, no como nos acicalamos el pelo la una a la otra. ¿Qué me dices del otro Hyūga?

-¿Neji? Es una de las promesas de la Aldea, maneja el Ninjutsu a un nivel muy elevado, -respondió Kakashi. –No creo que deba ponerte en esa tesitura.

-¿Crees que no podría contra él? –Preguntó haciéndose la ofendida. –Eso ha herido mi pobre corazón, -dio llevándose una mano a la frente y otra al pecho de manera trágica y dramática.

-¡No he dicho eso! Sólo quería decir que… -Kakashi paró de hablar, realmente, dudaba que ella pudiera vencer a Neji en un combate, reconocía que tenía recursos para salir adelante en determiandas situaciones, pero el estilo y la precisión de Neji Hyūga podía ser demasiado para cualquiera sin un mayor y mejor entrenamiento.

-Un día, no muy lejano, te recordaré este momento, -dijo de manera amenazadora. –Y tendrás que retirar tus palabras y pedirme disculpas por ellas. Bien, sigamos.

-Kiba y Akamaru, hacen unas técnicas conjuntas, de Genjutsu, puede crear la ilusión de que hay dos Kibas, aunque uno sea Akamaru, -explicó Kakashi volviendo a enumerar los que quedaban.

-No, podemos descartarlo, no querrá a alguien que sólo puede utilizar un solo estilo, además no quiero terminar limpiándome las babas de perro después de machacarle, -respondió Mara concentrándose en los candidatos. -¿Y qué me dices de la otra chica que entrena tu amigo?

-¿Tenten? Es maestra de armas.

-Ah, tampoco creo que sea adecuada, -dijo Mara moviendo una mano para quitarle importancia. –No creo que Tsunade se impresione mucho si hago aparecer un par de katanas de un pergamino. Además, si es una prueba conjunta de dos aldeas, lo normal sería enfrentar a los de una con los de la otra. ¿Cuál es el mejor de los que han pasado de la Arena?

-Yo diría que Satoshi, -respondió Kakashi. –Maneja el ninjutsu y el taijutsu, además puede manejar varios elementos de chakra. Pero no creo que…

-Será ese, -dijo Mara interrumpiéndole. –Piénsalo, es el campeón de la Arena, ¿crees que Tsunade arriesgaría el aprobado de uno de sus ninjas? Ni hablar, ese tipo va a ser mi adversario. ¿Algún consejo?

-Pues… -Empezó a decir Kakashi de manera pensativa. Lo cierto era que no se le ocurría nada.

-Venga, eres mi sensei, ¿no? Se supone que tendrías que prepararme para enfrentarme a él, -dijo Mara con el ceño fruncido. -¿Tienes alguna técnica que enseñarme bajo la máscara? ¿Conoces alguna debilidad que pueda usar?

-Mara, ¿sabes qué? –Empezó a responder con un deje de misterio. –Durante días y días me has pedido que confíe en ti, así que, creo que este es el momento de hacerlo. Confío en que te enfrentarás a tu contrincante y le vencerás, sea el que sea. Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarás. Has demostrado que tienes recursos.

-Tus palabras no van a hacer que le haga morder el polvo, -se quejó sin obtener nada más del ninja.

Mientras hablaban habían llegado a la Torre del Kazekage, a Mara le resultó muy parecida a la que había en la Hoja. Ambos entraron y recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación que ocupaba Kakashi. Una vez dentro, la joven corrió hacia el baño, cerró la puerta y exclamó:

-¡Tiene bañera! –Volvió a abrir la puerta y sacó la cabeza al pasillo encontrándose con un sonriente shinobi. -¿Te importa si la uso?

-Adelante, no te molestaré, -concedió. Volvió a la pequeña sala principal y se quedó sentado contemplando la ciudad a través de la pequeña ventana. Algo en él sintió paz y sosiego, el tenerla de nuevo a su lado le hacía estar en calma y tranquilo. La tensión que había acumulado se había ido en el mismo momento en que la vio aparecer con Kankuro y pudo observarla con su sharingan, como si el ojo hubiese echado de menos su visión. De nuevo, la tensión volvió esta vez a su entrepierna, cuando escuchó el ruido del agua correr, sabía que estaba tan desnuda como él lo había estado hacía a penas unas horas antes. Imaginaba el agua tibia recorriéndola, pegando su cabello húmedo y aún más negro si cabía, a lo largo de su espalda y siguiendo más abajo, internándose entre sus glúteos y cayendo por toda la longitud de sus piernas. Luego recordó sus manos, las mismas manos que había creído sentir sobre su propia piel, tocándose a sí misma por cada íntimo rincón de su cuerpo, extendiendo el gel sobre cada uno de sus poros para devolverle el aspecto suave y limpio de siempre.

Una pregunta le vino a la mente, ¿y si no fuesen las manos de ella sino las suyas propias las que la liberasen del sudor y el polvo? ¿Por dónde empezaría? La imaginaba tendida en la tina y medio sumergida en el agua jabonosa. Hundiría una de sus manos en el agua en busca de la escurridiza esponja. Casi podía ver la tensión en sus músculos, antes relajados, mientras continuaba con su búsqueda haciendo que sus pieles se rozasen aquí y allá improvisadamente.

Comenzaría con uno de sus brazos, con suavidad retiraría cada mota de polvo y arena. Seguiría con el otro sin demora, que ella misma le ofrecía para tener un mejor acceso. Con la mano libre tocaría su pelo para echar su cabeza hacia atrás y tener una mejor vista de su cuello. Seguiría deslizando hacia abajo, poco a poco, la esponja, por el pecho y sus dos redondeces turgentes que le pedían que se olvidase de la esponja e hiciera aquella suave fricción con sus propias manos desnudas en contacto piel con piel. Se contendría, se decía a sí mismo en un intento por convencerse. Bajaría un poco más por su estómago, su vientre y redondearía las caderas.

La imaginaba mientras tanto mirándole sin perderse un detalle de cada uno de sus movientos bajo el agua. Sin pedírselo, Mara haría emerger una de sus piernas a la superficie para alentarle a que continuara hacia su pie por el camino que su muslo prieto por el duro entrenamiento le indicaba seguir. Cuando llegase al final, recorrería el camino inverso desde su otra pierna hasta que, lenta pero inexorablemente, llegaría hasta su ingle. Una vez ahí se detendría. Llegados a ese momento, pocas palabras harían falta para entenderse entre ellos. Quizá ella volviese a elevar una de sus piernas para permitirle un mejor acceso a su zona más íntima y él, dejaría caer de nuevo al fondo de la bañera la esponja. Seguiría con las yemas de sus dedos el doblez de su ingle. Acariciaría el final de sus glúteos y, con uno sólo de sus dedos recorrería de abajo arriba sus pliegues, hasta alcanzar el pequeño botón de su cima.

Para entonces, el contacto visual se habría perdido, ella tendría los ojos cerrados abandonándose a las sensaciones y la respiración entrecortada.

Descendería de nuevo buscando con cuidado la hoquedad caliente de su centro. Empezaría hundiendo uno sólo de sus dedos y se deleitaría de sus reacciones, conociéndola, ya habría mordido su labio inferior y con suerte un gemido habría escapado de sus labios por la sorpresa. Tras unos vaivenes llegaría el segundo dedo a su interior mientras jugaría con su pulgar sobre el clítoris.

Unos minutos más y todo habría acabado. La vería sujetarse con fuerza a uno de los bordes con una de sus manos mientras alcanza su liberación con un gemido largo y quedo. Por último, la contemplaría recostarse de nuevo mientras se sosegasen su respiración y su corazón. Ahí, el contacto de sus miradas se haría presente de nuevo y casi podía verla con su media sonrisa socarrona a la espera de más.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, había tenido que colocar uno de los pequeños cojines que adornaban el sofá en el que se encontraba sentado sobre su entrepierna que ya lucía abultada por su desbordante imaginación. El sonido del agua desapareció, se tensó, no podía encontrarlo justo así.

-Kakashi, tengo un problema, -se escuchó su voz al fondo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó sin intención de moverse hasta que su estado se lo permitiera, y añadió para sí mismo: -Porque ya somos dos.

-No tengo ropa.

Aquella declaración no ayudó en nada, más bien agravó su problema. Para él, tenía que reconocer, no era un problema. Cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, trató de calmarse y de analizar lo que acaba de escuchar, pero tras imaginar todo aquello, sólo veía su cuerpo cubierto por una pequeña toalla de un blanco inmaculado y diminutas gotas escurriendo por sus brazos y piernas.

Escuchó pasos descalzos sobre el suelo de piedra dirigiéndose hacia él. Actuó rápido y echó el cuerpo hacia delante con intención de evitar que pudiera ver algún indicio de la erección que seguía dura y apretada dentro de sus pantalones. Cuando abrió los ojos, la imagen que había imaginado hacía unos instantes se materializó: allí estaba su alumna envuelta en una toalla blanca impoluta que dejaba a la vista sus piernas desde casi más arriba de la mitad de su muslo y que terminaba bajo sus brazos y en el inicio de su busto. El pelo negro caía ordenado a cada lado de la cara, ahora despejada de ese rebelde mechón que, normalmente, la adornaba.

-¿Puedes conseguirme algo de ropa? –Preguntó de nuevo parándose en el umbral de la puerta. –La mía apesta y está llena de arena.

Kakashi simplemente asintió, pero no movió ni un solo músculo, sólo los de sus ojos que subían y bajaban de arriba debajo de su cuerpo, sería descarado abrir ahora el sharingan. Abrió y cerró varias veces la boca bajo su máscara, pero no consiguió emitir ningún sonido. Más bien, parecía un pez boqueando fuera del agua.

-Claro, espera un segundo, -dijo cuando consiguió reunir las palabras adecuadas de entre las que su mente le proponía en terrenos peligrosos. Se llevó las manos hacia uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico. Abrió uno de los bolsillos y extrajo un pequeño rollo de sellado. Se lo tendió sin levantarse ni mover un ápice el cojín que seguía sobre sus muslos.

Mara por su parte, esperaba una reacción más rápida, pero decidió dejarlo pasar. Observó el rollo en su mano y decidió acercarse para cogerlo. Extendió su brazo, haciendo que la toalla se moviese ligeramente, pero sin revelar nada nuevo, ella no pareció darle importancia al hecho. En cambio, para el ninja no pasó desapercibido y le hizo apretar la mandíbula. Ahí estaba de nuevo la cercanía y el contacto de sus dedos sobre los de él para tomar el rollo que amablemente le ofrecía.

Apenas fue un segundo y sólo sobre dos de sus dedos, pero fue suficiente para que parte del calor y la humedad de su piel se impregnasen sobre sus dedos, provocando una descarga eléctrica desde su mano hasta su médula.

-Gracias, -dijo con una media sonrisa de sobra conocida y jugando con el rollo entre sus dedos. Sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió de nuevo a cuarto de baño para terminar de vestirse, regalándole otra buena imagen sí misma a su sensei.

Kakashi no se levantó, ni realizó ningún movimiento hasta que se cercioró de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con un suave golpe. Metió su mano bajo el cojín y se masajeó tratando de recolocar el bulto y reducir la presión que sentía peor que la que sintió en el desierto. Poco a poco, pudo calmar la tensión y aparentar normalidad, justo en el momento en que volvía a aparecer, esta vez completamente vestida, ante él.

Se sentó junto a él en el sofá, recostó la cabeza sobre el respaldo y cerró los ojos con gesto cansado. Saltaba a la vista que el cansancio de todos esos días atrás, la tensión y la necesidad de supervivencia habían hecho mella en ella.

Kakashi pudo pararse a mirarla con detalle, sin arriesgarse a ser descubierto. Tenía las facciones relajadas, el cuello estirado hacia atrás. La camiseta azul marino sin mangas dejaba sus brazos al descubierto, ese detalle llamó la atención de Kakashi. Recordaba haberla visto reabrirse la herida que Ino le suturó en la Hoja después de completar la primera fase de la segunda prueba. Por más que miraba, no se apreciaba ni costra de sangre seca, ni siquiera una delgada línea que indicara que ahí la piel había sufrido una herida.

-Mara, ¿y tu herida? –Preguntó con cierta malicia, sabiendo que el estado somnoliento de la joven jugaba a su favor mientras le daba la vuelta a su brazo para poder observalo mejor. –Creía que te la habían suturado, pero no lo está. Ni siquiera la tienes.

-¿Mmm? –Se quejó confusa. Bostezó. Se liberó de su agarre negándole el agradable contacto con su piel y se tumbó hacia el lado contrario del sofá. –Es por su chakra.

-¿Su chakra? ¿De quién? –No obtuvo respuesta. -¿Mara?

La muchacha había sucumbido al sueño. Estaba recostada sobre su lado derecho, la camiseta se había vuelto a subir dejando la cicatriz de la herida que la trajo a la Aldea al descubierto. Veía con definición el comienzo y el final y entre ambos extremos una delgada línea de apenas un par de milímetros de grosor, de un color algo más claro que el resto de la piel de alrededor y lo que parecía un tacto diferente.

La duda estaba en su cabeza, ¿por qué en su vientre tenía esa cicatriz visible y, sin embargo, en su brazo no había quedado ninguna marca?


	49. Chapter 49

Hola a tod s, gracias por leer mi fic ^^, os dejo un nuevo capítulo donde nos remontamos al pasado, al principio de los tiempos, espero que os guste ^^. Espero que esta parte del desierto de Suna no se os esté atragantando. Espero esos reviews ^^

 **Capítulo 49**

Llevaban un día con los pies casi enterrados permanentemente en la fina y rojiza arena del extenso desierto de Suna. La conversación era escasa y el silencio sólo se rompía cuando algún buitre les sobrevolaba en busca de carnaza de la que alimentarse, por desgracia para el animal, esa carne no entraba en su menú.

-¿Recuerdas cuando padre nos trajo a negociar con el Clan Shirogane, Tobirama? –Empezó Hashirama la conversación con una sonrisa ante el recuerdo. –No parábamos de quejarnos del calor y de la arena que se nos colaba por todas partes.

-Éramos unos críos, hermano, -respondió Tobirama, restándole importancia.

-¿Y tú Madara? ¿Has estado aquí antes?

-El clan Shirogane se alió con los Senju, decidieron su bando en la guerra, no teníamos nada que negociar aquí y éste no era un buen campo de batalla para los Uchiha, -respondió lanzando una mirada rápida a los dos Senju.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre los tres. Madara miraba al frente, donde sólo se extendían dunas y más dunas y donde una extraña quietud se había instaurado. El viento había cesado, no había buitres en el cielo desde varios kilómetros atrás y, en el horizonte, una extraña nube difuminaba la línea entre cielo y tierra.

Tobirama empezaba a mostrar inquietud, todos esos factores no le gustaban, estaban desprotegidos y a merced de posibles inclemencias de ese clima desértico. Su instinto le decía que debían buscar refugio o proporcionárselo de alguna manera. Para ello contaba con su hermano, llegado el momento.

Hashirama, por su parte, no mostraba preocupación alguna, como si de un niño se tratara, estaba feliz por encontrarse en compañía de su hermano y del que consideraba su mejor amigo. Se mostraba relajado y de alguna manera estaba disfrutando de todo lo que estaba sucediendo desde que despertó por el Edo Tensei.

De pronto, Madara detuvo sus pasos y se tensó. Tenía los puños apretados, su sharingan visible y la expresión de su rostro era dura. Tobirama se paró junto a él, mirando en la misma dirección en que miraba el Uchiha.

-¿Qué os pasa? –Dijo Hashirama viendo el comportamiento de ambos.

-¿Has sentido eso, Uchiha? –Preguntó Tobirama volviendo a concentrarse en el mismo punto en el horizonte, donde la nebulosa rojiza de antes se había vuelto de mayor tamaño. –¿Es un chakra que conoces? Es enorme, si se siente a esta distancia.

-Esto lo va a pagar caro, -murmuró el Uchiha demasiado bajo para que el otro lo oyese. –Cambio de planes, no vamos a la Hoja.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Hashirama sin comprender demasiado lo que sucedía. -¿Qué era ese chakra?

Antes de que ninguno pudiera responder una pared de arena se acercaba a ellos. El viento empezaba a soplar cada vez más fuerte haciéndoles imposible el avance. Los granos de arena se arremolinaban a su alrededor, cegándoles a escasos metros de distancia, dificultando su avance y, además, erosionaban la piel de los revividos que, aunque poco a poco podían regenerarse gracias al jutsu, sólo conseguía ralentizarles aún más.

-¡Madara, debemos parar! –Gritó Hashirama para hacerse oír. –¡Tenemos que esperar a que la tormenta de arena amaine!

-¡Yo doy las órdenes, Hashirama! –Gritó por encima del rugir de la tormenta. -¡Seguiremos avanzando!

-¡Si seguimos, pronto no quedará nada de mi hermano ni de mi, viejo amigo! –Respondió Hashirama en un intento por apelar a la cordura de Madara. -¡Seguiremos en cuanto remita!

Madara seguía mirando al mismo punto del horizonte, a pesar de que la tormenta le impedía ver a penas a un par de metros de distancia. Sin esperar respuesta por su parte, Hashirama hizo varios sellos y del suelo brotaron troncos de madera que conformaron un refugio improvisado de un tamaño suficiente para mantener la distancia entre los tres y que las horas de reclusión fuesen lo más confortable posible para todos. Bien era sabido que su hermano y Madara nunca cogeniaron bien, por no mencionar que fue Tobirama quien hirió de muerte en combate a Izuna, el último hermano vivo de Madara, lo que no facilitaba las cosas entre ellos.

-Tobirama, vamos, entra, -dijo haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para indicarle que pasase al interior de la improvisada cabaña. Tobirama dirigió una última mirada al Uchiha que seguía en la misma posición, sólo que con los ojos entrecerrados para tratar de preservarlos del azote de la arena. -¡Madara, entra!

No supo muy bien si fue el grito o la inesperada orden directa lo que le hizo girarse para encarar a Hashirama que le esperaba en el umbral de la puerta. Internamente, se debatió entre lo que quería y lo que debía. Lo que quería era alcanzar de una vez lo que tanto ansíaba y lo que debía era entrar en esa maldita cabaña y esperar a que pasara la tormenta de arena para que los Senju no se deshicieran como un papel mojado.

Gritó de impotencia tanto como su garganta le permitió con los dientes apretados.

-¡Malditos seáis todos los Senju! –Espetó. Recorrío la distacia que le separaba de Hashirama de tres zancadas largas y rápidas, lo apartó de un empujón hacia el interior y cerró la puerta con fuerza tras él.

El panorama en el interior del pequeño espacio habitable de la cabaña no era del agrado de ninguno, salvo de Hashirama, quien pensaba que eso era lo más parecido a una acampada que había vivido nunca. Lo hizo sonreír de esa manera bobalicona que solía hacerlo.

Tobirama estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados como si meditase. De repente, el lanzamiento de un katon y el calor de las llamas en su rostro le hizo abrir los ojos. Madara había prendido fuego la madera del suelo para generar algo de luz en el interior casi a oscuras por la tormenta del exterior que casi cubría por completo la luz del sol.

-Al fin haces algo útil, para variar, Uchiha, -dijo con un ligero asentimiento.

Antes de que Madara pudiera lanzarse hacia el Senju para hacerle pagar por sus palabras, Hashirama se interpuso entre ellos y sujetó a Madara por los hombros haciendo que se detuviera en seco.

-Tranquilo, viejo amigo, mi hermano no habla en serio, -dijo Hashirama tratando de calmarle los nervios y reprendiendo con la mirada el atrevimiento de Tobirama. –Sentémonos, conversemos como antaño, Madara. Dime qué ocurre. Sólo te he visto así de alterado una vez en mi vida y, si no fuese porque es imposible, diría que casi has vuelto a perder a Izuna de alguna manera.

Con la mera mención del nombre de su hermano y el hecho de mencionar la pérdida, hicieron que la furia incediara los ojos de Madara que no dudó en activar su sharingan de nuevo y en sujetar con una mano el cuello de Hashirama con intención de estrangularle.

-No hables de lo que no conoces, Senju, -dijo a menos de un palmo de distancia con los dientes apretados por la ira. –No he perdido a nadie.

-Entonces déjame saber, -dijo con dificultad por el agarre férreo que le propiciaba el moreno. -¿Por qué nos necesitas?

Madara ocultó el sharingan y soltó el cuello de su amigo echándolo hacia atrás, lo que provocó que cayese de espaldas quedando tumbado a todo lo largo que era junto a Tobirama quien no se había movido, a veces su hermano se ganaba la ira del otro a pulso. El Uchiha rodeó el pequeño hogar y se sentó frente a ellos al otro lado del fuego, dándole las llamas un aspecto siniestro a su rostro.

Hashirama se frotaba el cuello con su mano mientras se recomponía. Se sentó en una postura idéntica a la que había adoptado su hermano y siguió mirando con ojos comprensivos a su amigo.

-¿Qué te aflige? ¿Qué no te deja encontrar la paz después de todos estos años, Madara? –Preguntó en voz baja. Ambos se miraron de manera directa y sin amedrentarse el uno al otro por encima de las llamas, eran demasiados los años que hacía que se conocían como para mostrar miedo el uno del otro y, sin pensarlo demasiado, le respondió con sinceridad y con una voz que salía firme y segura de su garganta:

-Errores de mi pasado que ahora trato de enmendar, -dijo de manera críptica.

-Si tu causa es noble, te ayudaré, nunca perdí la esperanza de que, algún día, pudiésemos volver a convivir en paz Senjus y Uchihas, aunque hayan tenido que pasar décadas y haya tenido que resucitar para poder verlo, -dijo Hashirama con una sonrisa.

-Y aunque ambos clanes estén casi extintos, -añadió Tobirama.

Madara lo miró entre desconfiado y contrariado, no esperaba esa buena disposición sin necesidad de usar los talismanes de control, aunque Hashirama nunca fue alguien que mintiese en sus palabras. Asintió por respuesta y añadió:

-Cuando lo veas por ti mismo, todo será más fácil de explicar, -sin más adoptó su típica postura de meditación, cerró los ojos y se armó de paciencia para que la charla de los hermanos, unido al ensordecedor ruido de la tormenta de arena junto con sus pensamientos sobre esos errores de su pasado no acabasen por sacarle de sus casillas en ese espacio tan reducido. De cualquier forma, siempre podía recurrir a los talismanes de control para hacer que se quedasen en silencio como si de marionetas sin hilos se tratasen, aunque tenía que reconocer que le divertiría mucho menos todo aquello.

En ese estado meditativo, cuando consiguió evitar que el murmullo entre los dos Senjus se le colase en sus pensamientos, otra vez comenzaron a fluir los recuerdos entre los resquicios de su vieja mente. El transcurso del año que le dio de vida al bebé pasó muy rápido, más de lo que le hubiese gustado. Tan ocupado en sus planes había estado que casi lo pasó por alto.

Había llegado a las inmediaciones de la aldea unos días tarde después de transcurrir el año. Se colocó sobre sus hombros una capa de viaje que le ocultase de miradas curiosas e ingresó en la aldea. Conocía perfectamente la fachada de la casa que buscaba. Se había dicho a sí mismo que sólo hacía eso como reconocimiento del terreno para asegurarse de no fallar en lo que estaba decidido a terminar esa noche, amparado por la oscuridad.

Anduvo por lo que parecía ser la calle principal, la gente no le prestaba ninguna atención, ni siquiera los pocos guardias que podía haber. Un anciano no levantaba sospechas de ningún tipo, demasiado viejo para robar y demasiado viejo para llegar a huir. Ilusos, pensó, su intención no era robar y, por supuesto, ellos no eran rivales de los que huir.

Al llegar a la altura de la casa de té se desvió por uno de los callejones aledaños que daba a una calle menos transitada y tranquila, donde sólo había viviendas con pequeños porches que se enfrentaban unos a otros. En algunos, veía señoras que se afanaban en mantener sus moradas limpias y lustrosas, en otras algunos niños jugaban con espadas de madera, pero la que él buscaba estaba, aparentemente, en completo silencio, sólo se escuchaba una voz que arrullaba con una canción de cuna.

Se quedó oculto tras uno de los árboles cercanos, no oía el bebé llorar, cosa que le extrañó. ¿Y si había enfermado durante el invierno? Ese invierno había sido especialmente duro, de todos es sabido que muchos bebés no se sobreponían a los rigores del invierno.

-¡Madre! ¡Ven, rápido! –Una voz aún infantil rompió el canturreo de la mujer. La oyó deslizar la puerta corredera. Supuso que había entrado en la casa.

Salió de detrás del árbol y se acercó al pequeño porche donde el bebé dormía dentro de una canasta, entre los pliegues de la misma manta que tenía la otra vez que fue a visitarla. Se asomó a la cesta, curioso, esperando ver el mismo bebé dormido de la primera vez. Sin embargo, pudo comprobar que había crecido, el pelo ralo de su cabeza se había convertido en una mata de pelo negro, espeso y abundante. Tocó la mejilla rosada y rechoncha con uno de sus huesudos dedos. El tacto era suave y agradable como el algodón. Precisamente fue ese contacto lo que hizo que abriera los ojos, grandes y negros, y le sonriera sin motivo agitando sus brazos y piernas como si de alguna manera le recordase y se alegrase de verle.

-Sigues siendo molesta, -le susurró como si pudiera entenderle.

Los pasos de la mujer acercándose indicaban que se dirigía de nuevo hacia el exterior, alertados por los sonidos y gorgoreos alegres del bebé. Eso hizo que el anciano se separarse y girarse, dándole la espalda a la casa. Sabía que la madre había salido y le había visto, pero ningún sonido que alertara a los guardias salió de su garganta, lo que hizo que se quedara de pie, esperando algo, pero no sabía qué.

-Te has dignado a aparecer después de tanto tiempo, -dijo con reproche la mujer, reconociendo quién era sin tener que verle la cara. –Por si te interesa, se llama Mara.

El anciano no se dio la vuelta para encararla, tan sólo asintió bajo su capa de viaje satisfecho con el nombre. Le parecía un buen nombre, un nombre digno, un nombre con fuerza. Sin decir nada más, se alejó de aquel lugar y se dijo a sí mismo que podía esperar otro año más.


	50. Chapter 50

Os voy a ir dejando otro capítulo cortito por aquí ^^. Espero que os esté gustando. Saludos.

 **Capítulo 50**

Después de unas pocas horas, Kakashi decidió que era hora de que volviese, muy a su pesar, con los demás participantes. Había disfrutado del poco tiempo que había pasado con ella. Reconocía que el hecho de que se quedara dormida había restado tiempo para poder seguir hablando con ella, cuando lo hacían el tiempo volaba, pero también sabía que su cuerpo necesitaba ese descanso que se había negado a ella misma durante todos esos días de pruebas.

Cuando se había quedado dormida había decidido levantarse y cederle todo el espacio del sofá a ella, que no tardó en reclamar. El shinobi acomodó las cortinas para propiciar un ambiente más oscuro y favorecer su sueño, pero no tanto como para impedirle ver. Se recostó de pie sobre la pared, se retiró el protector del ojo dejando el sharingan de Obito visible y bajó su media máscara para reducir el calor que sentía, ahora que nadie le miraba.

La contemplaba como ya había hecho en otras ocasiones. Y en cada una de ellas podía descubrir un nuevo detalle de su alumna.

El pelo aún algo húmedo esparcido sin miramientos bajo su cabeza y su espalda, ya empeza a adoptar las puntas características y ese mechón rebelde empezaba a separarse de su lugar amezando con deslizarse sobre su rostro y cubrirlo. Tenía las facciones relajadas, no fruncía el ceño ni torcía la boca como cuando protestaba. Sus pómulos y su nariz tenían un color rojizo provocado por el sol del desierto dándole un rubor adorable al conjunto. Las pestañas delineaban una curva negra y espesa a juego con los ojos que cubrían sus párpados. Más abajo, tenía los labios ligeramente entre abiertos, ahora mostraban un aspecto más suave y apetecible que antes que estaban resecos y cuarteados.

Kakashi se acercó al sofá y se arrodilló junto a él para mirar más de cerca. Como si pudiera sentir su aproximación, la joven se revolvió sobre sí misma cambiando de posición. Esta vez giró el rostro hacia el respaldo del sofá, ocultándolo ligeramente, pero exponiendo su cuello largo y blanco. Además, levantó los brazos por encima de su cabeza de manera despreocupada, Kakashi supuso que su cuerpo trataba de combatir el calor sin sacarla de su sueño. Al elevarlos, la camiseta volvió a subirse hasta más arriba de su ombligo.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa cicatriz, como una contínua y extraña fijación, recordándole cómo vino a él y dónde se encontraban ahora. La curiosidad lo atrapó como una luz brillante a una polilla que sabe que si se acerca se quemará, pero no puede evitarlo. Extendió su mano hacia la cicatriz expuesta, la dejó suspendida sobre ella a sólo unos centímetros de distancia. ¿Estaba preparado para quemarse? Se preguntó. Cerró la mano en un puño, tan sólo con su dedo índice extendido. Ya lo había decidido.

Quería arder como esa polilla revoloteando cerca de la luz.

Posó el dedo sobre la piel y casi pudo ver la llama brotar al contacto de ambas pieles. La suya estaba fría en comparación con el calor que emanaba de la de ella. La superficie, tal y como la imaginó, era suave pero no se sentía igual que la de alrededor. Tuvo que cambiar su dedo índice por su dedo corazón, ya que el calor le producía una ligera molestia en la yema.

Aunque él no lo sabía, sus ojos no eran los únicos que miraban en esa habitación, Kurōkami observaba cada uno de los movimientos del ninja y velaba por la humana. _Su_ humana. No le gustaba que la tocase, de ahí que había decidido elevar con su chakra la temperatura en la zona donde Kakashi la estaba tocando, como un intento sutil por disuadirle. Debía ser comedido en el uso del chakra, no quería despertarla ni levantar más sospechas acerca de él, pero la insistencia del ninja empezaba a colmar su paciencia.

Kakashi una vez más cambió de nuevo para acariciar la cicatriz con su dedo índice. La miraba de soslayo para detectar si se comenzaba a despertar. Satisfecho con la inspección decidió que era hora se retirarse. Se puso en pie y antes de cubrir su ojo y su rostro le preguntó a la durmiente:

-¿Quién pudo hacerte eso?

Como si le hubiese oído, Mara se revolvió otra vez en su lecho, se colocó sobre el costado derecho y mientras lo hacía, lo que le pareció una respuesta coherente, llegó a oídos del ninja.

-Tobi… -Murmuró muy bajito entre sueños.

Tras esa palabra, la misma que había murmurado en su casa, comenzó a pensar. ¿Qué o quién era Tobi? Aquella vez, ella despertó alegando que había tenido un sueño con el Segundo Hokage, Tobirama, pero ahora esa explicación le parecía inútil e infantil. Siguió devanándose los sesos, cuando un rayo de luz se hizo en su mente de entre tanta penumbra. Desde hacía meses, llegaban informes sobre los miembros de Akatsuki, la organización dispuesta a declarar la Cuarta Guerra Ninja a las Cinco Naciones, motivo por el cual, éstas estaban construyendo alianzas en caso de que la amenaza resultase real.

De esos informes, había varios que mencionaban a un Tobi, de extraño comportamiento y personalidad casi infantil, ¿era posible que su alumna lo conociera? ¿Hasta el punto de colarse en sus sueños? Lo cierto era que no podía imaginar un escenario en el que ambos se conociesen o encontrasen de alguna manera. Lo que le llevó a admitir que no la conocía lo suficiente y que lo único que sabía era que es Mara, pero que no sabía quién había sido esa Mara antes de llegar a la Aldea.

Trató de hacer memoria de todos los informes sobre Akatsuki que había leído. Su instinto le decía que no iba desencaminado, su cabeza que no mencionaban a ninguna joven de las características de su alumna, sólo a una mujer de pelo azul con una extraña habilidad para convertir su cuerpo en papel y de la cual, hacía tiempo que no reportaban nada, y su corazón le suplicaba que sólo la juzgara por lo que sabía hasta ahora: que era una buena chica.

Sin darse cuenta, había pasado el tiempo, el reloj sobre la pared marcaba la hora indicada para que alumnos y senseis se despidieran hasta el siguiente día cuando tendría lugar la última prueba. Todos los alumnos debían reunirse en una sala común donde estarían vigilados hasta que se les trasladase a la arena de combate.

Se acercó al sofá donde seguía Mara dormida, agitó suavemente su hombro para hacerla despertar. Lo primero que hizo fue emitir un quejido de protesta. Aquella rutina la conocía muy bien el ninja. La agitó de nuevo, esta vez algo más fuerte, obteniendo un quejido a un volumen mayor y un cambio de postura, ahora le daba la espalda. Kakashi suspiró, ya estaba cerca de conseguirlo.

-Mara, despierta, tenemos que irnos, -dijo mientras tiraba de su hombro para que volviera a girarse.

-Es pronto, a penas he dormido, -dijo con pena mezclada con su somnolencia. El tono enterneció un poco a Kakashi. Se giró y empezó a frotarse los ojos. Los abrió por fin y le sonrió de medio lado.

-Tengo que llevarte con los demás, se ha acabado el tiempo, -explicó Kakashi. Mara asintió. –En la sala común podrás cenar y descansar algo más antes del combate de mañana.

Mara se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá para analizar las palabras que le estaba diciendo. Lo miró extrañada, como si fuese la primera vez que le veía. Lo notaba cambiado y algo distante con ella. No quería preguntar, pensó que lo mejor sería dejarlo para después del combate. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida. Kakashi se acercó y ambos salieron.

Recorrieron la distancia en silencio, él marcaba el camino y ella le seguía. Llegaron a un edificio de piedra, con todas las ventanas iluminadas y de las que salían ruidos de voces, movimiento de sillas y entrechocar de platos. En la puerta había dos ANBU de la Arena custodiando la entrada. Antes de acercarse Mara detuvo al ninja sujetándole de la muñeca como había hecho otras veces. Kakashi no se giró hacia ella, tan sólo esperó a que le hablara. La pregunta que salió de su boca cayó sobre él como una enorme losa que le aplastaba.

-¿Sigues queriendo que me quede en Konoha?

Se dio la vuelta y la encaró. La encontró mordiéndose el labio inferior y mirando al suelo, evitando su escrutinio. Su respuesta se hizo de rogar. Una vez más, su instinto le decía que no, todo aquello le resultaba una locura que habían llevado demasiado lejos, su cabeza le decía que aquello traería consecuencias si se quedaba, aunque todavía no sabía de qué tipo, y su corazón gritaba tan fuerte que sí, que las otras posibilidades quedaron minorizadas.

Las dudas, las preguntas, la desconfianza, todo quedó atrás de ese mal despertar.

-Sí, -dijo atrayéndola hacia él y rodeándola por última vez con sus brazos antes de que entrara al edificio. –Mañana estaré en las gradas, animándote, y sé que vas a hacer morder el polvo a tu adversario. Confío en ti, ¿recuerdas?

Se separaron. Mara le sonrió con nuevas esperanzas y Kakashi la imitó para seguir insuflándoselas. La joven se dirigió hacia los dos guardias con decisión, se identificó y tras unos segundos en los que el ANBU de la Arena comprobaba su nombre en la lista la dejó pasar. Se despidió con la mano por última vez y entró al interior de edificio. Los ninjas custodios volvieron a cerrarla y retomaron sus posiciones a cada lado de la misma.

Kakashi fue de inmediato al despacho del Kazekage para informar del ingreso de su alumna al recinto. Por suerte, se encontraba muy cerca del lugar. Subió hasta el último piso y llamó a la puerta maciza del despacho. Del interior, surgió una voz autorizándole a pasar.

Entró. Para su sorpresa, allí se encontraba también Tsunade y, esta vez, era Kankuro el que acompañaba a Gaara. Ambos Kages estaban sentados uno a frente a otro a cada lado de la mesa negra y la arena blanca. Los dos se quedaron mirando a Kakashi a la espera de que tomara asiento con ellos.

Kakashi se acercó a la mesa, saludó formalmente a los presentes y se acomodó en una amplia silla entre ambos mandatarios y frente a Kankuro.

-¿Están todos? –Preguntó Gaara. El ninja asintió, conocedor de que Mara había sido la última en entrar, ya que había agotado todo el tiempo permitido con su sensei. –Bien, vamos a observar a los participantes mientras conviven todos juntos, para poder determinar los mejores emparejamientos para la última prueba. Esta vez, también podremos oír lo que dicen, así podremos percibir las afinidades entre ellos.

Una de las secretarias entró en ese momento, portando un transmisor encendido que ya emitía voces y conversaciones mezcladas. La joven se colocó unos cascos y se dispuso a manipular el aparato para filtrar y afinar en unas u otras voces. Cuando estuvo preparada le hizo un gesto al Kazekage que, al instante, hizo que la arena inerte de la mesa comenzara a recrear las condiciones del interior de la sala común.

-Vamos a ver qué tal interactúa tu alumna, Kakashi, -dijo Tsunade en voz baja e inclinándose hacia él. El shinobi se limitó a asentir. –Espero que le hayas aconsejado que controle un poco ese carácter suyo.

La arena mostraba mesas con bancos dobles a cada lado, como si de un comedor escolar se tratara, dispuestas alrededor de la sala. Los miembros de los equipos que quedaban se agrupaban entre ellos sin compartir mesa con otros y mirando más bien de manera recelosa a los demás. En el centro había una mesa larga sobre la que imaginó Kakashi dispondrían la comida para la cena.

Conforme pasaban los segundos, la arena iba definiendo más y más características de los que ocupaban la sala, haciéndolos distinguibles unos de otros. Los de la Arena, Akamaru y Kiba, Hinata y los demás, excepto Mara que aún no habría llegado de pasar los controles de seguridad.

Como si le hubieran leído la mente, de la puerta comenzaron a entrar camareros portando bandejas, platos, fuentes, jarras y botellas, todo ello colmado de viandas y bebidas dispuestas para agasajar a los comensales de aquella noche.

Todos se mantenía apartados esperando a que depositaran todos los enseres sobre la mesa. Mientras tanto, se les empezaba a hacer la boca agua de sólo oler los aromas que desprendían las carnes, asados y salsas.

Antes de que el último camarero saliese dejando todo colocado en su sitio, entró en escena una nueva figura de arena. Mara. Podían verla olisqueando el aire y deleitándose de los sabores como los demás. A pesar de haber llegado la última fue la más rápida en reaccionar. Cogió un pequeño taburete solitario y se sentó junto a uno de los extremos de la mesa, presidiéndola y frente a un suculento plato sobre el que se podía ver una jugosa pierna de cordero al horno.

Al ver aquello, uno de los ninjas de la Arena se acercó dispuesto a reclamar parte del plato que ella había elegido.

Cuando el ninja estuvo a su altura, los que se encontraban en el despacho casi podían jurar que escucharon un gruñido salir por el transmisor. Se miraron entre ellos. Kakashi cubrió con la mano el ojo que le quedaba a la vista. La conocía demasiado bien, sabía que no iba a salir nada bueno de ahí.

La mirada desafiante que le lanzó al de la Arena le hizo parar en seco sin atreverse a coger ni siquiera un bocado. Al ver el movimiento de su compañero, otros de su equipo también se acercaron a la mesa dispuestos a elegir. Sin embargo, los de la Hoja algo más cohibidos por aquello de estar en un lugar ajeno no se movieron de sus lugares, sólo observaban. Mara los miró a los unos acechando su comida y a los otros amedrentados y seguramente, supuso, que famélicos.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo esperara, golpeó la mesa con fuerza con sus puños cerrados y se levantó haciendo que todos se girasen hacia ella, con una mirada que pasaba por ellos uno a uno atravesándoles.

-¿Qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –Preguntó con voz amenazante.

-Comer, igual que tú, -respondió de forma chulesca el que tenía más cerca mientras le daba la espalda para elegir su porción.

Sin dar réplica cogió el taburete sobre el que había estado sentada y de un golpe lo partió en la espalda del ninja haciendo que cayese al suelo confundido y dolorido por el golpe inesperado. Los demás detuvieron sus acciones y se quedaron mirándola. Ella volvía a mirarles intimidantemente mientras el ninja en el suelo trataba de recuperar la verticalidad.

En el despacho del Kazekage todos estaban igual de pasmados que los del salón comedor. Se miraban entre ellos sorprendidos, excepto Kakashi que había podido adivinar parte de lo que había sucedido.

-Voy a explicároslo, -empezó. En su interior, el chakra propio se arremolinaba con el del ente, despertando el interés de éste por lo que sucedía. –El lobo alfa come primero, el lobo alfa decide cuándo el resto puede alimentarse de sus sobras y el lobo alfa decide en qué orden pueden comer el resto.

Mientras decía su discurso para sorpresa de los allí presentes, el ninja golpeado había conseguido ponerse en pie a duras penas. Mara lo cogió por la pechera y lo obligó a ponerse de rodillas para evitar la diferencia de altura. Cuando los otros de la Arena quisieron actuar ella ya había roto uno de los platos y amenazaba con uno de los afilados y puntiagudos trozos en los que se había roto el cuello del ninja. Los otros compañeros del que estaba arrodillado se quedaron estáticos y los de la Hoja habían decidido no intervenir para no involucrarse por las posibles consecuencias que podría acarrearles.

-Vuestro amigo quiere deciros una cosa, -dijo cogiéndolo del pelo para que girara la cabeza hacia los otros. –Dile a tus amigos quién es el lobo alfa.

El muchacho algo asustado por la repentina situación y viendo que los guardias no entraban a ayudarlo musitó con un titubeo:

-Tú…

-Creo que no te han oído, ¿quién es el lobo alfa? –volvió a preguntar elevando el tono de voz y manteniendo la mirada fija e intimidante en los otros que seguían petrificados.

-Tú, -dijo esta vez con algo más de voz.

-¡No te oyen! ¡¿Quién es el lobo alfa, escoria?! –Gritó fuera de sí.

-¡Tú eres el lobo alfa! –Dijo por fin alzando también la voz.

Tan pronto como dijo aquello, Mara lo soltó del pelo, retiró el trozo de cerámica con el que lo amenazaba tan rápido que el ninja cayó sobre sus manos y rodillas y se alejó casi gateando de ella.

-¿Alguien más quiere discutir sobre quién es el lobo alfa aquí? –Preguntó mientras lanzaba el trozo del plato contra la madera de la mesa, éste en vez de romperse se clavó con firmeza en la superficie. Volvió a mirarles a todos desafiándoles a mover un solo músculo para saltar sobre ellos. Esta vez todos rehuían su mirada, se volvieron a sus mesas junto a la pared y la dejaron sola en la mesa central.

Había encontrado otro taburete y lo arrimó a la mesa donde empezó a comer la deseada pierna de cordero que había seleccionado desde el principio, manteniendo el contacto visual con cada uno de los allí presentes, asegurándose de que seguían en sus sitios.

Mientras tanto en el despacho, habían vivido el momento con la misma o más tensión que en la sala común. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

-Kakashi, esa chica está loca. ¿Qué significa eso del lobo? –Preguntó Tsunade dirigiendo una mirada acusadora al ninja. -¿Tiene algo que ver contigo?

-No tengo la menor idea, -se defendió. –No sé de dónde ha sacado eso.

-A Sakumo, tu padre, le llamaban Colmillo Blanco ya sabes, por lo de proteger a su equipo como si fuesen una manada de lobos para sobrevivir, ¿le has dicho algo de eso? –Presionó un poco más.

-No, ni siquiera le he hablado de él, -respondió con sinceridad.

-¿Y eso de escoria? Era como se refería tu amigo Obito a aquellos que no le gustaban o que no consideraba dignos, ¿tampoco tienes nada que ver? –Preguntó una vez más. Y una vez más la respuesta fue negativa. Sí, le había hablado de Obito, pero sólo en lo referente a su sharingan y de eso hacía días atrás. Además, sólo era una palabra más en su vocabulario. –Mañana la quiero a primera hora en este despacho, Gaara y yo decidiremos si su actitud merece ser castigada con la descalificación de los exámenes.

-¡Pero…! –Empezó Kakashi tratando de defenderla.

-No voy a escuchar tus excusas, Hatake, retírate, -respondió de manera dura y sin si quiera mirarle. –Retírate, -repitió ante la inmovilidad del ninja.

Kakashi salió de la habitación y se dirigió a su cuarto a tratar de aplacar su mal humor.

Al cabo de varios minutos en silencio, la arena blanca sobre la mesa empezó a moverse de nuevo y el transmisor de nuevo captaba una voz.

La figura junto a la mesa central se levantó, se dirgió al extremo de la mesa donde había apetecibles frutas y cogió una manzana de un verde vivo y brillante. El transmisor pudo captar el sonido de sus dientes arrancando el bocado y el crujir de la pulpa separándose, pues tal era el silencio que reinaba en la sala.

-Bien, como podéis ver, el lobo alfa ya se ha saciado, -empezó mordiendo otro trozo de manzana. –Ahora comerán los seguidores y, cuando éstos estén saciados, comerá la escoria de los despojos que queden.

Hizo un gesto hacia el grupo de Kiba indicándoles que se acercasen a la mesa. Mara se situó sentada sobre una de las mesas que estaban en el rincón velando por que los de la Arena dejasen comer a los de la Hoja. Uno de ellos hizo un amago de moverse, antes de que pudiera seguir haciéndolo el corazón de la manzana impactó en el lateral de su rostro.

-Aún no es tu turno, escoria, -dijo Mara desde el otro extremo con la nariz arrugada en señal amenazante.

El corpulento ninja se volvió hacia ella limpiándose los restos que habían manchado su mejilla.

-Cuando nos encontremos en la arena de combate voy a machacarte, espero que no te descalifiquen por esto, porque pienso hacerte escupir cada bocado que has tomado esta noche, -amenazó.

-Uh, qué miedo, -dijo con ironía y fingiendo temor. –Bien, os toca comer, escoria, que no se os atragante nada, sería una pena que no pudieses cumplir tu amenaza.

Todos los de la Hoja salieron por la puerta sin mirar a los de la Arena. La última en salir fue Mara quien, al pasar al lado del grandullón le dedicó una sonrisa torcida de superioridad.

Para su desgracia, cuando se acercaron a la mesa los que faltaban, sólo quedaban las peores porciones y no en demasiada cantidad. Comieron lo que pudieron con resignación mientras maldecían a la joven que les había puesto en esa circunstancia por el miedo a la descalificación. Todos y cada uno de ellos esperaban ser los afortunados que se cruzasen con ella en la arena de combate, pero sólo uno tendría ese privilegio.

En otro lugar, Mara ya reposaba en una confortable cama con el estómago lleno, el hambre saciado y una sonrisa en su rostro. Podía sentir el buen humor de Kurōkami, durante la actuación de lobo alfa le había notado revolverse y prestarle atención, su chakra se había arremolinado con la emoción del suyo y las espirales habían vuelto a girar en armonía y perfecta sincronización.

-Eres igual que tu padre, te gusta el conflicto, -dijo con su voz cavernosa. La joven abrió los ojos, sabía que estaba en esa ocura habitación en su interior, el suelo acuoso era inconfundible. –El viejo, en su juventud, fue un guerrero temido e implacable.

-Sólo trataba de asegurarme los mejores bocados, -alegó Mara sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras del ente. –Además, a ti también se te hacía la boca agua de sólo olerlo.

-Explícame algo, ¿cómo es que tú, una humana enclenque, eres el lobo alfa? –Preguntó con curiosidad.

-¿Acaso no lo has visto? Estaban amedrentados y eso que no he tenido que usar mis habilidades, imagina lo que podría haber hecho de haberlas usado, -respondió altanera.

-Te preocupa el combate de mañana, -apostilló el ente. No era una pregunta. –No puedes usar tus habilidades y eso te tiene algo nerviosa. Puedo notarlo.

-Todo irá bien, tú puedes ayudarme, -pidió de buenas formas.

-¿Yo? Ni siquiera estuve de acuerdo en que empezaras todo esto, no vengas pidiendo ayuda, niña, -respondió el ente reticente. –Te has metido en esto tú solita y tú vas a acabar con ello.

-Venga, -dijo a modo de súplica subiéndose a su pata delantera donde se recostó tal y como tenía por costumbre. –Me ayudaste en el desierto y hemos mejorado bastante en el control del chakra.

-No, -dijo tajante. –Y lo del desierto fue para que sobrevivieses, no para ayudarte a pasar la prueba.

-No te hagas de rogar, ayúdame, te divertirás, ¿cuánto hace que no sientes la emoción de un combate? –Preguntó tratando de instigar su instinto de lucha. El ente se quedó mirándola unos segundos desde su posición de altura y después respondió:

-Desde hace diecinueve años, desde que perdí y fui sellado en ti.

Al oír aquello, Mara se incorporó y miró a la negrura con un gesto entre culpable y confundido.

-¿Has estado sellado conmigo todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué no te había sentido hasta ahora? –Preguntó.

-El kunai que te clavó ese malnacido estaba imbuido de chakra capaz de cortar los sellos que me mantenían encerrado y sin mezclarme con tu propio chakra, -explicó. –Al romperse el sello, mi chakra se fue liberando poco a poco hasta que se unió al tuyo por completo, ahora eres una Jinchūriki, mi jinchūriki, y tu vida está ligada a la mía, nos guste o no.

La confesión la dejó sin palabras.

-¿Quién te encerró y selló en mí? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –Las nuevas dudas se agolpaban en su mente. Pero el ente no parecía dispuesto a seguir desvelándole secretos.

-Duérmete, tienes que descansar, si quieres combatir mañana, -dijo en un tono paternalista.

Mara se acomodó contra su costado como tantas otras veces y poco a poco la sala se fue diluyendo y el sueño llegó a ella con un montón de preguntas revoloteando en su cabeza.


	51. Chapter 51

Hola querid s lector s, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo ^^, tranquilos no he abandonado la historia aunque lo hubiese parecido, sólo he estado algo más ocupada de la cuenta. Espero que os siga gustando. Saludos.

 **Capítulo 51**

Era en esos momentos de descanso, cuando su mente comenzaba a jugar con imágenes del día, recuerdos y deseos escondidos en lo más profundo de la conciencia. Por desgracia, los que tendrían que ser sueños de lo más placenteros se terminaban convirtiendo en pesadillas desagradables que no hacían más que torturar su mente, ya de por sí maltrecha.

Empezaba a notar cómo las imágenes empezaban a formarse en esa fase del sueño. Al principio, empezaban siendo difusas y poco claras. Por lo general, no había un escenario concreto o definido, su mente no se preocupaba de esos detalles. Pero al cabo de unos instantes las líneas aparecían definidas y los cuerpos y los rostros eran reconocibles.

Comenzó a ver ligeras elevaciones en el suelo que se extendían ante él. Cuando se afinó su vista distinguió dunas de arena blanca como la sal. Se aventuró en ella caminando despacio. Sus pies dejaban atrás huellas que se perdían cuando la brisa cálida las barría, ocultando su paso.

De repente, una figura de arena se formó delante de él. Pudo reconocer a la misma chica de sus otros sueños. Lo miraba con absoluta indiferencia, como si no le viera, como si no existiera. Estiró la mano con intención de hacerle una señal y hacer notar su presencia. En vano.

Se acercó un poco más y pareció percatarse de él, incluso, la vio sonreír. Una sonrisa de verdad, de esas de alegría y felicidad. Bajo la máscara naranja, la imitó, su corazón encontró un atisbo de sosiego, seguía siendo alguien si continuaba percibiéndole en ese mundo, a pesar de haber querido no ser nadie durante muchos de los años de su existencia.

Para su sorpresa, la joven arrancó a correr hacia él, seguía sonriéndole. Metro tras metro, el encuentro estaba próximo. Abrió los brazos en cruz para recibirla entre ellos. Ella también extendió los suyos. A penas quedaba distancia entre ellos para que el abrazo se materializase entre ellos. Por desgracia, la felicidad que había albergado durante esos momentos se hizo añicos. Como si de un fantasma se tratara la joven le atravesó y siguió corriendo unos metros más allá de donde él se había quedado clavado al suelo sin poder explicarse lo que había sucedido.

Estaba seguro de que no había usado su habilidad de volverse intangible. Ni siquiera tenía su sharingan activo. ¿Por qué? Giró sobre sus talones y la confusión y la pena se volvieron a instalarse en él causándole malestar y pesadumbre a su corazón.

Ahí estaba otra vez, abrazada a Kakashi donde tendría que estar él. La muchacha había echado sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ninja y éste la rodeaba por la cintura haciendo que quedara suspendida a varios centímetros del suelo por la diferencia de alturas.

Tras el abrazo, volvió a depositarla en el suelo y la ansiedad y el deseo se apoderaron de ambos como si no se hubiesen visto en mucho tiempo. Sin pensarlo, ella le bajó con rapidez la máscara que siempre cubría la mitad de su rostro con una mano y dejándola enrollada alrededor del cuello, mientras que con la otra tiraba del protector que cubría el ojo con su sharingan y lo lanzó sin cuidado hacia donde él estaba.

El protector con el símbolo de la hoja grabado estaba a sus pies, lo miró un instante y, para cuando volvió la vista hacia el ninja y la joven, ambos estaban inmersos en un beso húmedo y demandante por ambas partes que hacía que sus respiraciones estuviesen agitadas.

Se separaron un momento para coger aire de nuevo y aprovecharon para quitarse el uno al otro la ropa sin demasiado cuidado. El tiempo apremiaba y no podían perderlo en esmerarse en deshacerse de la ropa con cautela. Las tiraron también a los pies del enmascarado que, como un fisgón, no podía dejar de mirar la escena, seguía con sus pies petrificados en el mismo sitio.

Los amantes, ahora en contacto piel con piel, tocaban los rincones del cuerpo del otro sin pedir siquiera permiso. Ambos sabían que podían hacerlo.

Kakashi se situó a espaldas de la chica y comenzó a dar besos por su cuello mientras que las manos se deslizaban por su espalda hasta su trasero donde se detuvieron a masajear con total impunidad. Luego rodeó las caderas hasta situar una sobre cada cresta de su pelvis, pegándola a él y pidiendo un permiso para continuar, que sabía que llegaría. Mordió suavemente su lóbulo de la oreja lo que hizo que un gemido de sorpresa saliera de su garganta. El gemido también llegó a oídos del enmascarado que apretaba con fuerzas la mandíbula ante la imagen.

Una de las manos de ella se hundió en la cabellera plateada para evitar que dejara de besar su cuello. La otra se perdió entre ambos cuerpos buscando la hombría del ninja, pero una mano masculina atrapó la suya antes de que alcanzase su objetivo. El gesto cortó la respiración por un momento de la muchacha cuando le susurró al oído.

-Sé una buena alumna y deja que tu sensei te enseñe primero.

Al oír aquello, ella se giró para encararlo, antes de que pudiera unir sus labios con los de él, Kakashi se inclinó otra vez hacia su cuello, siguió dejando besos por su clavícula a la vez que subía una mano desde la cadera hasta uno de sus pechos. Cuando su mano comenzó a frotarlo, bajó un poco más para capturar el otro con sus labios. Al hacerlo, en enmascarado podía ver con todo lujo de detalles las muecas que el placer hacía translucir en su rostro.

Ella seguía con los ojos cerrados, concentrada en las sensaciones, se mordía el labio inferior cuando el estímulo era mayor que los anteriores y abría la boca para tomar aire o soltarlo con cada señal placentera que recibía de su cuerpo.

Tras unos segundos que al enmascarado le parecieron horas, Kakashi separó su boca de su piel y la miró, ella volvió a abrir los ojos que lo miraron directamente y se inclinó hacia sus labios para volver a besarle.

-No hemos terminado con la lección de hoy, -le dijo entre besos que iba dejando por el camino marcado hacia su ombligo, con claras intenciones de seguir más abajo.

El ninja terminó por arrodillarse frente a ella y de espaldas al enmascarado, atónito por lo que veía. Posó sus labios en ese espacio de piel entre su ombligo y el hueso de su cadera. Cuando se apartó, el espectador contempló una cicatriz nacarada que cruzaba esa parte de su anatomía. Deseó que los papeles se invirtiesen, deseó ser él el que estuviese arrodillado frente a ella, implorando perdón con cada uno de sus besos, pero sabía que no sería así, esos actos no estaban reservados para él.

Con suavidad, Kakashi recorrió con sus manos las piernas de ella, desde sus nalgas hasta sus pantorrillas y luego hicieron el camino en el otro sentido desde sus espinillas hasta sus muslos pasando por sus rodillas que amenazaban con doblarse. La miró desde abajo con su sharingan brillando por la emoción a la par que le daba un par de toquecitos en el muslo derecho para que lo moviese.

La joven pareció no entenderlo, de manera que el ninja la tomó por la corva para elevar la pierna sobre su hombro y tener un mejor acceso a su entrepierna. Sin un punto de apoyo estable, más que su pie, sobre el que sujetarse no le quedó otra que volver a enterrar sus manos en el pelo de su sensei para sujetarse en cuanto sintió acercarse el aliento caliente a su sexo.

Una de las manos del shinobi se afianzó a su trasero para evitar que se retirase y para sostenerla de alguna manera si su equilibrio llegaba a fallar. La otra separó sus pliegues con delicadeza, acercó su nariz al comienzo de sus labios y aspiró con fuerza para un instante después comenzar a lamer en ese punto exacto que sabía que la haría llegar a su clímax.

Mientra el ninja seguía afanado en su tarea de lamer y degustar, ella seguía contorsionando su rostro en un intento por controlar las oleadas de placer. Gemidos cortos salían de su garganta cuando la lengua del sensei tocaba con una presión mayor en su centro del placer.

El de la máscara la veía poner aquellas caras, incluso se preguntó si no sería del clan Hyūga por aquello de que la veía poner sus ojos en blanco en algunas ocasiones en las que el placer era el único estímulo que recorría su cuerpo.

Conforme se acercaba la liberación comenzó a mover su cadera contra la incansable lengua del sensei para aumentar la presión y la fricción donde ella quería. Soltó un par de gemidos de frustración por no alcanzar dicha liberación, lo que animó a Kakashi a seguir con lo que estaba haciendo pero añadiendo otro estímulo más: con el rostro hundido en su sexo, decidió usar la mano que abría sus pliegues, introduciendo un dedo en ella.

Tras la sorpresa inicial, sintió cómo sus músculos se relajaban y volvía al estado previo a éxtasis anterior. Con las manos hundidas en el pelo le presionó un poco más contra sí misma. Entendió el mensaje con claridad. Introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a frotar hacia dentro y hacia fuera con un ritmo lento pero continuo.

Sin previo aviso, los gemidos salieron de su boca sin medida cuando sintió el orgasmo golpearla con fuerza desde su vientre hasta su cabeza y extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Ambos podían sentir las contracciones provocadas por la lengua y los dedos del ninja.

Tras el momento, mientras serenaba su respiración, los ojos de ella estaban fijos en el agujero de su máscara, la veía sonreír de plena satisfacción mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y miró hacia arriba, el cielo sobre ella estaba oscuro y sin estrellas, sólo la negrura. Volvió a mirar al frente con cara de satisfacción, de nuevo al agujero de su máscara.

Algo no estaba bien en lo que estaba viendo, la espalda de Kakashi se había oscurecido hasta tal punto que se había tornado negra contrastando contra la arena blanca del suelo y la piel blanca de ella. El que creía que era Kakashi se giró hacia el enmascarado con una sonrisa burlona, se llevó un dedo a los labios para pedirle silencio como si fuese a ser descubiero de un momento a otro. Sin tiempo a reaccionar, vio cómo el rostro con la sonrisa de satisfacción desaparecía, dejando paso a uno con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente por el dolor y la sorpresa, un grito ahogado consiguió salir con un hilo de voz y, poco a poco, la arena blanca comenzó a teñirse de un rojo carmesí por la sangre que había comenzado a manar de la herida reabierta con un nuevo kunai.

La sombra con la sonrisa burlona se situó de pie tras ella. Normalmente, el sueño acababa cuando el kunai se hundía en su carne, pero esta vez decidió que continuaría un poco más. La joven cayó de rodillas sobre la arena, ahora su expresión había cambiado, de nuevo ese gesto como cuestionándole por qué, la pena aguaba sus ojos que no dejaban de mirarle y sus manos se afanaban en detener la profusa hemorragia en su vientre.

-Tobi… -Suplicó con un murmullo, para tratar de algún modo que se apiadase de ella.

Con un tirón, la sombra tiró de su cabellera hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello níveo al que se acercaba el kunai hasta rozar la piel haciendo que un hilillo de sangre comenzara a salir. El enmascarado no pudo soportar esa mirada cargada de lágrimas que comenzaban a caer. Él también se arrodilló en la arena con las mismas lágrimas en su propio ojo.

-No lo hagas, basta, -imploró conteniendo el llanto. –No quiero verla así. Por favor.

-Tranquilo, ya está muerta, no sufrirá más, -contestó la sombra deslizando de izquierda a derecha el kunai sobre el cuello de ella con un movimiento rápido y preciso.

Justo cuando la sangre caliente iba a cubrirle despertó del mal sueño. Se llevó las manos al rostro y luego las miró en busca de la sangre.

No había nada. Salvo las mismas lágrimas que había estado derramando en el sueño.


	52. Chapter 52

Muy buenas gentes ^^ Os dejo una nueva actualización de la historia. Espero e que os esté gustando los caminos que están tomando los personajes. ¿Reviews? Hago mención especial a Lucii_chaan ^^

 **Capítulo 52**

Unos golpes rápidos y fuertes sobre su puerta despertaron a la joven de su sueño profundo y reparador. Los golpes eran insistentes y continuos. Mara se aovilló en la cama esperando que quien quiera que fuese se cansara y abandonara aquella empresa sin sentido. Por desgracia, el ninja al otro lado de la puerta no tenía esas intenciones.

-¡Mara, abre, ahora! –Gritó Kakashi al otro lado. Del interior llegó un quejido en voz alta como protesta. -¡No empeores esto y abre la puerta!

El ninja pudo oír el frufrú de las sábanas siendo retiradas sin cuidado y pasos fuertes y descalzos marcados por los golpes de los talones contra el suelo frío.

-¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó Mara después de abrir la puerta entre bostezos y los ojos aún casi cerrados.

Kakashi se la quedó mirando de arriba abajo, tenía el pelo completamente alborotado, señal de que la noche había sido de sueños agitados. Con una mano se frotaba la mejilla para tratar de despertarse. Siguió bajando, la camiseta estaba arremangada hasta debajo de su pecho, acentuándolos, en un intento por mitigar el calor nocturno y los cortos pantalones de entrenamiento estaban hechos una maraña de tela en el suelo junto a la cama, por lo que el shinobi se pudo recrear una vez más en su cuerpo expuesto. Ahí estaba ese abdomen plano y blanco resaltado con esa llamativa cicatriz nacarada que deseó tocar otra vez. Sus caderas estaban adornadas con la tela de su ropa interior, en un marcado contraste de negro sobre la piel blanca. No se detuvo demasiado en esa zona por vergüenza de que se pudiera dar cuenta de cómo la miraba. Bajó aún más por sus muslos firmes y torneados hasta llegar a sus pies y observó con gracia que movía los dedos huyendo del frío del suelo al contacto con su piel habitualmente caliente por el chakra de fuego.

-Vístete, tengo que llevarte al despacho del Kazekage, Tsunade quiere hacerte unas preguntas, -respondió Kakashi cuando salió del trance de la rápida visión de su cuerpo. No le hacía justicia lo que había visto su clon de sombras en comparación con verlo por sí mismo. Ella asintió mientras se frotaba los ojos para apartar todavía lo que quedaba de sueño, abrió la puerta por completo y se apartó para dejarlo pasar.

Cuando se dio la vuelta en busca del resto de su ropa pudo mirar con más descaro el cuerpo de su alumna. La melena negra, aunque desaliñada, caía con gracia hasta el casi el final de su espalda. Entre las puntas y el comienzo de su ropa interior había piel cremosa y suave que, al igual que su estómago, invitaba al tacto. Rápidamente, bajó más la mirada hasta ese trasero prieto en la tela y muy bien formado gracias al ejercicio. Como aquella vez en su salón, se agachó en cuclillas para recoger del suelo el pantalón de entrenamiento. Haciendo que quedase un poco más apretado y acentuando la redondez. Finalmente, de no ser por su máscara, no habría podido controlar sus gestos cuando volvió a levantarse y la tela había quedado ligeramente desplazada de su lugar revelando aún más piel si cabía. Ya había visto esto con anterioridad, con la excepción de que no lo vivió en primera persona y fue su clon de sombras quien lo había disfrutado, pero el estar ahí tan cerca, le hizo darse cuenta de que todo empezaba a ser un poco más difícil y confuso.

Para cuando terminó de vestirse y colocarse el calzado, preguntó si podía comer algo antes de salir en dirección al despacho del Kazekage. Ante la rotunda negativa y aludiendo a la falta de tiempo ambos salieron raudos hacia el encuentro con los Kages.

Llamaron a la puerta, una voz desde dentro les autorizó a pasar. Antes de hacerlo Kakashi la miró, no estaba en sus plenas facultades debido al sueño del que aún era presa, cosa que le preocupaba por aquello de lo que pudiera responder a las preguntas de los Kages. Ante la preocupación que se traslucía en su rostro a pesar de la máscara, Mara le dio un par de palmaditas en el brazo y añadió:

-Tranquilo, ya he pasado por esto, ¿recuerdas? Y esta vez no voy esposada, -dijo con ironía.

Después de esas palabras, que no le tranquilizaban en absoluto, ambos entraron en el despacho. Dentro sólo se encontraban los dos Kages, no había presente ninguno de los hermanos de Gaara ni ninguna de sus secretarias. Con un gesto de la mano, Gaara la invitó a tomar asiento en un cómodo sillón de cuero granate, frente a él, al otro lado de la enorme mesa de piedra. A la derecha, de pie y recostada sobre una estantería se encontraba Tsunade con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados bajo el pecho, que hacía que parecieran más abundantes todavía.

-Buenos días, espero que hayas descansado bien, -dijo Gaara para romper el hielo. Mara se limitó a asentir.

-Bien, entonces podrás explicar a qué vino el numerito de ayer en el comedor, -empezó la Hokage como un latigazo.

-¿Qué pasa? Sólo estaba marcando mi territorio, -respondió después de que el sueño se le quitara de un plumazo tras la primera y directa pregunta. -Además, ¿de qué te quejas? Gracias a mi numerito, como tú lo llamas, tus ninjas se han visto beneficiados, cogieron los mejores trozos, las porciones más grandes y de mayor calidad, luego rendirán mejor en el combate.

-¿Lo hiciste sólo por eso? ¿O hay algo más, Mara? –Preguntó el Kazekage pasando por alto que sus ninjas habían sido prejudicados en una muy buena jugada por su parte. Mara giró la cabeza hacia el Kazekage, clavando sus ojos en él. -¿Por qué beneficiar a alguien? No sabes contra quién vas a luchar, puede que sea de Suna o puede que sea de Konoha.

-Es más que obvio que voy a luchar contra uno de los de la Arena, no soy estúpida, -respondió mordaz dejando a ambos Kages sorprendidos. –Ella no arriesgará uno de sus ninjas a perder contra una extrajera que ni siquiera servirá como ninja a la aldea, sino que sólo juega por un mísero permiso de residencia. Por otro lado, tú no te arriesgarás a que tu campeón pierda contra alguien tan poco digno como yo, que ni siquiera pertenece a la Aldea contra la que compites. Quieres que se luzca contra uno de la Hoja. Reconozco que se enfrentarán entre ellos debido al número de los que hemos atravesado el maldito desierto. Pero para mí has reservado al que peores sensaciones te da, ese chico raro, de carácter errático y obsesionado con los cuchillos, es una buena forma de ponerlo a prueba sin arriesgar nada. Si gana te habrá demostrado que es de fiar, si pierde, no lo tendrán en cuenta porque fue contra alguien que no es parte de la Aldea. Pase lo que pase, sales beneficiado, Kazekage.

-Ese es un muy buen análisis, -concedió el nombrado desviando la mirada hacia Tsunade quien tenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Quién te ha enseñado a analizar así? –Preguntó molesta porque había dado al traste con los planes para los emparejamientos de la mañana.

-Es cuestión de saber mirar y discernir lo que ves. He tenido buenos maestros, -respondió evadiendo la pregunta y sonriendo de medio lado por la broma que sólo ella parecía captar.

-Ah, entonces supongo que también te habrán enseñado a usar esto, -dijo colocando sobre la mesa frente a ella un pequeño frasco vacío que antes había contenido las píldoras del soldado que le había entregado Kakashi y un pequeño transmisor.

Kakashi tragó la poca saliva que le quedaba, de repente se le había secado la boca y el corazón le latía con rapidez, aunque su rostro no expresara ninguna emoción. Admitía que estaba nervioso por la respuesta que pudiera dar. De ello dependía su continuidad en la prueba. A menos que convenciese a Tsunade de lo contrario, en esos momentos, la Hokage tenía decidido descalificarla y todo el esfuerzo hecho hasta ahora sería en vano.

A pesar de la pregunta y las evidencias, Mara no se inmutó, permaneció impasible, con el rostro sereno y la mirada fija en los dos objetos. Se encogió de hombros poniendo una mueca en la cara y preguntó:

-¿A qué te refieres? Son un frasco de píldoras del soldado y un transmisor.

-¿Quién te los ha dado? Los encontraron entre tu ropa sucia, –inquirió la Hokage mirando a Kakashi directamente en vez de a ella.

-Nadie, -respondió escueta.

-¿Nadie? No te creo, -respondió con rapidez Tsunade. –Creo que Kakashi te ha estado ayudando de alguna manera. Me sorprende que hayas llegado hasta aquí tú sola y algunos de sus comportamientos son sospechosos.

-Así me gusta, confía en tus ninjas, Senju, -respondió otra vez con ironía y sarcasmo a partes iguales. -¿De verdad crees que Kakashi haría algo así? ¿Crees que me ayudaría aún sabiendo que eso sería saltarse las normas? Apuesto a que no se ha saltado una norma en su vida, -dijo señalando al peliplata que seguía con los nervios de punta y a quien no le importó el comentario despectivo.

-Bien, si él no te los dio, ¿cómo es que han aparecido entre tu ropa? –Volvió a preguntar.

-Sólo tuve que decir las palabras precisas en el momento justo y alargar la mano cuando nadie miraba, -respondió con su media sonrisa de superioridad.

-Explícate, -intervino Gaara sintiendo de nuevo la presión de los ojos oscuros de ella en los suyos claros. Tras varios segundos de cruce de miradas, Mara se volvió hacia Kakashi con gesto de hastío. El ninja por su parte temió que confesara que él mismo le había dado las píldoras.

-Después de la primera fase de la segunda prueba, fui a una de las tiendas médicas para que me examinaran, -empezó volviendo a mirar a Gaara sin desviar la vista ni una sola vez. –Me atendió Sakura, tras hablar un poco, me mostró el transmisor, me pareció una buena idea usarlo, porque lo cierto era que no tenía ni idea de adónde tenía que dirigirme. Cuando terminó, me dirigí a otra de las tiendas, había uno de los médicos atendiendo a un ninja, estaba bastante afanado, sólo tuve que decir que me enviaba Sakura poniendo como excusa que su transmisor estaba sin batería para que ese idiota me diese el suyo con la promesa de que yo se lo entregaría. Iluso.

Cuando terminó la breve explicación cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y se recostó sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Mentiste, -argumentó el Kazekage.

-No, nada de eso, sólo le hice creer en una bonita ilusión en la que yo era la mejor amiga de Sakura que le estaba haciendo un pequeño favor, -se defendió con un tono inocente. –Lamento que ese tipo se tragase aqueña patraña, ni siquiera tuve que esforzarme por mentir, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Hokage, suplió una carencia de equipo con ingenio, -empezó Gaara después de escuchar la explicación. –Ha demostrado saber adaptarse, creo que podemos hacer la vista gorda por lo del transmisor.

Tsunade torció el gesto y asintió como acuerdo a las palabras de su igual en la Arena, pero aún tenía que explicar lo de las píldoras.

-¿Y qué hay de esto? –Preguntó señalando el bote vacío.

Mara sólo se encogió de hombros, exaló un suspiro, miró a Kakashi y de nuevo a Tsunade.

-Estaban sobre una pequeña mesa en la tienda del tipo del transmisor, sólo tuve que esperar a que volviera al trabajo para cogerlas y salir de allí, -explicó.

Tsunade se acercó a ella tanto que incluso bizqueó al mirarla tan de cerca. Escrutaba si en su mirada había un atisbo de duda o detectaba la mentira de alguna manera. La pupila negra rodeada de ese iris aún más negro no transmitía nada, ninguna emoción. Ningún gesto que indicara que mentía.

Se separó de ella y retomó su posición anterior. Asintió y miró a Gaara.

-¿Qué opinas? ¿Te parecen convincentes sus explicaciones?

-No sólo me parecen convincentes, sino que me resultan bastante coherentes, -respondió el Kazekage después de escuchar las explicaciones en silencio. –Ha sabido sobrevivir, sola, sin ningún equipo que la respaldase de alguna manera, de eso trataba la prueba. Por mi parte, salvo por el comportamiento de anoche, que espero no vuelva a repetirse, no hay ningún problema en que participe en la última prueba.

Tras oír aquello, Mara apretaba los labios tratando de contener una sonrisa que estaba deseando salir. Se aguantó las ganas de mirar a la Hokage con gesto de superioridad por salirse con la suya, alternaba la mirada entre el enorme escritorio ante el que estaba sentada y los claros ojos de Gaara.

-Kakashi, llévala a las instalaciones del estadio, esperará allí con los demás participantes mientras espera su turno, -dijo Gaara con gesto calmado y voz pausada. –Podéis retiraros.

Ninguno de los dos esperó a nada más, Mara se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta seguida de cerca por su sensei con pasos rápidos. Kakashi cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó a la joven que lo esperaba a unos pasos de distancia con la media sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ves? Todo ha salido bien, -dijo despreocupadamente. –No había de qué preocuparse, eres un exagerado, esa Senju no tiene nada que hacer contra mí.

El shinobi seguía en silencio, escuchándola. No dijo nada. Viendo la actitud del ninja, Mara le pasó una mano por delante de la cara para tratar de hacerle reaccionar.

-Creo que tendríamos que ir hacia ese estadio, -comentó cambiando de tema para hacerle reaccionar. Lo tomó de la muñeca y tiró con suavidad un par de veces. -¿Kakashi?

Seguía mirándola pero se puso en marcha sin saber cómo sus pies comenzaron a caminar. La marcha era sosegada y silenciosa, muy al contrario de lo que ella pensaba que iba a ser. Salieron de la torre y enfilaron la calle hacia las afueras de Suna, donde se encontraba el estadio. Continuaban por las calles que, poco a poco, comenzaban a llenarse de curiosos que se dirigían hacia el mismo lugar que ellos para tratar de conseguir los mejores asientos.

La tranquilidad y el silencio de los que hacía gala el ninja no le gustaban a la joven. Lo notaba raro desde que habían salido del despacho. Volvía a actuar de manera extraña. Se detuvo y, varios pasos más adelante, Kakashi la imitó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, -respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Creías que iba a delatarte por lo de las píldoras, verdad? –Preguntó Mara dando en el blanco. Silencio. –Sigues pensando que como no te cuento nada de mí, voy a engañarte o traicionarte de alguna manera, ¿no?

-Le has mentido a la Hokage, -respondió Kakshi después de frotarse la cabeza como si de esa manera aclarase los pensamientos. –Mentiste con una frialdad que muchos ANBU desearían, ¿cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo con todo esto?

-¿Hubieses preferido que le contase la verdad? –Atacó molesta, elevando el tono de voz y con los ojos negros fijos en el suyo. –Puedo volver e inculparte a ti en el trato de favor y descalificarme. ¿Qué te molesta más: que le mienta a esa Senju o que lo haya hecho para protegerte a ti? Simplemente, elegí. Elegí el mal menor, una pequeña mentira para salvarte de una mancha en tu impoluto expediente y para salvarme a mí de la descalificación.

-No tenías que hacerlo, tú misma lo dijiste, no te interesa la aldea, ¿qué más te da lo que me pase a mí? Cuando tu padre vuelva, probablemente, te irás, -respondió dolido y con pesadumbre.

-Cierto, -dijo desviando la mirada hacia un lado. –Pero esperaba que, si hacía esto, podría tener derecho a volver en algún momento.

Después de decir aquello, se dio la vuelta y empezó a deshacer el camino en dirección a la torre del Kazekage con intención de renunciar a su lugar en el enfrentamiento. En su mente, Kurōkami había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento. ¿Iba a rendirse? ¿Después de todo por lo que había pasado?

-Vuelve ahora mismo y termina lo que has empezado, -la reprendió. Sus palabras hicieron que la joven apretara aún más el paso. De repente, alguien la tomó de la muñeca y la obligó a girarse.

Cuando encaró al que la sujetaba pudo confirmar que era Kakashi. Había corrido tras ella adivinando sus intenciones. Había sido un estúpido, de nuevo se había dejado llevar por el pensamiento de que no la conocía, pero algo le decía que debía continuar con aquello para poder hacerlo. Las dudas le hacían actuar en contra de su instinto. Al igual que con Sasuke Uchiha, estaba convencido de que en algún momento entraría en razón y volvería a la aldea. Le gustaban los alumnos que parecían causas perdidas, quizá porque, en su juventud, él también fue una causa perdida hasta que Minato sensei lo llevo por la senda correcta y le enseñó lo que era la confianza en el equipo y en uno mismo.

-Gracias, -empezó. –Por no delatarme ante la Hokage.

Mara bufó sin comprender el cambio de parecer. Primero la reprendía por mentir y ahora le daba las gracias.

-Perdóname, -se disculpó una vez más. –Por lo que he dicho. Sé que no me has mentido en todos estos días.

La muchacha desvió la mirada a un lado otra vez y usó su pelo para esconderse de alguna manera. Los gestos de disculpa no eran algo con lo que estaba demasiado familiarizada y la estaba haciendo sentir incómoda de alguna manera.

-Mírame, -pidió acercándose un poco más a ella sonriendo y colocando ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Mara obedeció con cierta reticencia, pero sin dejarse intimidar por la cercanía de la mirada ni el contacto. Kakashi continuó:

-Vas a ir a ese estadio, vas a vencer a tu adversario y te prometo que yo mismo te pondré el protector cuando acabe el examen.

Mara se acercó aún más a él aprovechando que estaba inclinado hacia ella, hasta que sus labios estuvieron cerca de su oído derecho, libre del protector que cubría el sharingan, dejando al ninja paralizado y expectante de sus acciones. Podía sentirla tan cerca que podía oler su fragancia, incluso unos atrevidos cabellos le rozaban la piel expuesta sobre la máscara causándole cosquillas.

-Última oportunidad, Kakashi, -dijo casi susurrándole al oído y haciéndole estremecer por la forma en que dijo su nombre. –Después de esto no podrás arrepentirte. ¿Aún sigues queriendo que me quede?

La pregunta viajo rápida desde su oído hasta su cerebro embotado por tantos estímulos que estaba recibiendo de ella. Sus manos envíaban señales del calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, sus ojos que, a pesar de tener el sharingan cubierto, eran capaces de retener y reproducir con total exactitud la mirada que le había lanzado hacía unos instantes. Su nariz estaba embriagada por el olor que desprendía. Su oído disfrutaba del susurro y la cercanía de su voz, así como del aliento caliente que llegaba por la extrema cercanía. Tan sólo había uno de sus sentidos que no tenía consuelo para su desgracia, el gusto, ni sus labios ni su lengua habían podido degustarla.

Ya que la respuesta no llegaba, Mara se separó de su oído y se quedó frente a frente, a penas a un palmo de distacia. Kakashi estaba dispuesto a quitar su máscara, dejar que le viese con todo lujo de detalles, si ese era el precio que debía pagar por complacer a su sentido del gusto, aunque sus manos no estaban por la labor de retirarse de sus brazos, donde el agradable calor que desprendía parecía que las había derretido y dejado fijas en su posición.

Para su sorpresa fue ella la que levantó las manos en dirección a su rostro. Kakashi pensó que con intención de removerla ella misma, pero éstas siguieron un poco más arriba y fue su protector lo que retiraron, liberando su mangekyō sharingan y soprendiéndolo de paso.

-¿Quieres que me quede? –Volvió a preguntar alternando entre sus ojos desiguales.

Como hipnotizado, le pareció que el tiempo se ralentizaba. El sharingan le permitía ver los movimientos con antelación, de manera que sabía la posición justa de sus labios antes de que éstos pronunciaran una sola sílaba, podía ver su lengua asomando curiosa entre sus dientes y su mandíbula subía y bajaba vocalizando cada una de las palabras que le estaba dirigiendo. Antes de que terminara de pronunciar la sencilla pregunta, la respuesta ya había salido de su propia boca.

-Sí.

Fue una respuesta clara, corta y sencilla pero contundente. " _Sí_ ", dos únicas letras que significaban tanto. Sí, quería que se quedara. Sí, quería que estuviese a su lado. Sí, sí y sí a todo.


	53. Chapter 53

Muy buenas querid s lector s aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo para que sigáis disfrutando de la historia. Este vez vamos a ver qué ocurre con los Senju en compañía de Madara. Los reviews son bien recibidos ^^.

 **Capítulo 53**

Con las primeras luces de la mañana, la claridad del sol del desierto iluminaba la sobria estancia en la que se encontraban los dos hermanos Senju revividos y Madara Uchiha. Los tres estaban en la misma posición que adoptaron la noche anterior mientras la virulenta tormenta de arena pasaba.

El fuego que, al comienzo de la noche provocada por la oscuridad de la tormenta, ardía con brío, ahora sólo quedaban de él unos rescoldos de carbón ennegrecido, cenizas y algunas moribundas volutas de humo.

Madara abrió los ojos a ese nuevo día que le acercaba un poco más a su destino. Para su sorpresa, lo primero que vio fue la sonrisa bobalicona de Hashirama deseándole un buen día en un tono demasiado jovial para su gusto.

-Buenos días, viejo amigo, -dijo un Hashirama muy animado. -¿Qué tal has dormido? ¿Y tú?

Preguntó también a su hermano, recibiendo por respuesta la misma por parte de ambos: un gruñido.

-Vaya, veo que alguien no ha dormido demasiado bien hoy, -respondió refiriéndose a Madara. –Espero que la conversación con Tobirama no te molestase.

-Todos los Senjus sois molestos, tanto si habláis como si no, -respondió Madara de manera seca y cortante.

-Venga, hoy estoy seguro de que será un gran día, -dijo Hashirama tratando de contagiar su animado espíritu en los otros dos.

-Molestos o no, nos necesitas, si no, podrías haber revivido a Izuna, -dijo Tobirama metiendo los dedos en la llaga que era el hecho de mencionar a su hermano.

Sin esperar a más Madara se levantó dispuesto a terminar con el Senju albino en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Hashirama se adelantó, pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de su amigo y soltó una carcajada para tratar de relajar la tensión entre los otros dos.

-Ah, tengo algo para ti, te vendrá bien, -dijo Hashirama. –Apuesto a que tu mal humor se debe a que aún no has desayunado.

Sin esperarlo, lo siguiente que apreció Madara fue una manzana del tamaño de un puño encajada en su boca para sorpresa propia y de Tobirama. Su hermano estaba jugando con fuego y no uno cualquiera, sino con uno que podría superar a las llamas negras del Amaterasu.

-Ya verás como después comer algo tu humor cambia, -remarcó Hashirama con su sonrisa más amplia en la cara. Se había propuesto disfrutar de aquello y no iba a consentir que su hermano y su amigo le amargasen la experiencia. –He guardado unas cuantas para el camino hasta Suna, te vendrán bien para no deshidratarte en el desierto.

La respuesta a la pregunta de dónde había sacado manzanas en pleno desierto era sencilla: Hashirama había hecho crecer un frondoso manzano fuera de la pequeña cabaña con ayuda del jutsu de agua de Tobirama. Ahora, fragmentos de la conversación que oyó la noche anterior entre los hermanos cobraban sentido, Hashirama trataba de convencer a Tobirama de que le ayudara y, al parecer, lo había conseguido.

Varios minutos después, Madara había terminado la manzana que se había resignado a comer ante la atenta mirada del mayor de los Senju que le miraba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¿Estaba buena? Ojalá pudiera comerme una yo también, -dijo recordando el sabor de las manzanas como cuando las comía estando vivo.

-Cállate y vámonos, -respondió Madara poniéndose en pie y ajustando sus armas a la espalda.

Los tres salieron de la pequeña cabaña improvisada en la que se habían guarecido de la tormenta de arena. Cuando se alejaron unos metros, Madara se volvió y liberando un Katon la redujo a cenizas. Los otros dos no dijeron nada al respecto, pero sabían que era una manera de liberar parte de la frustración con la que cargaba el Uchiha.

Comenzaron a caminar. De nuevo tenían los pies hundidos en la rojiza arena del desierto y empezaron a sentir el calor sobre sus cabezas. Apenas unas horas después de reanudar la marcha, Madara ya sudaba profusamente haciendo que el pelo se quedara pegado sobre su rostro. La sed lo martirizaba, pero no se doblegaría a pedirle agua a los Senju y menos a Tobirama.

Hashirama veía la fatiga en el rostro del Uchiha, decidió intentar entablar una conversación con intención de evadir su mente del calor y la sed.

-Madara, ¿por qué vamos ahora hacia Suna? –Preguntó cruzando una mirada con su hermano.

-Lo que quiero, al parecer, ahora se encuentra allí, -respondió.

-Entregué a Suna el Ichibi, ¿es eso tras lo que vas? –Volvió a preguntar con cierto temor de creer conocer la respuesta.

-Lamento decirte, que Suna perdió al Ichibi hace algunos meses, -contestó Madara. –Pero te alegrará saber que hace tiempo que no tengo nada que ver con la captura de los Bijūs.

-Pero dijiste… -Empezó a replicar Hashirama.

-Dije que me interesaba un Jinchuriki, -respondió Madara cortando la frase de su amigo. –Y también te dije todo sería más fácil a su debido tiempo, Hashirama.

-Así que el chakra que sentimos es del bijū del jinchuriki que persigues, -intervino Tobirama por primera vez. –Interesante.

-Basta de charla, -cortó.

Paso tras paso y duna tras duna, iban recorriendo la distacia hasta el destino. Llegado un momento, Madara comenzó a sentir las piernas flaquear, había forzado su nuevo cuerpo demasiado pronto, la sed y el calor, junto con su poderoso chakra de fuego no le hacían la travesía nada fácil. Empezó a usar su kama como cayado el un intento por continuar.

En la distancia, se desdibujaba la silueta de las enormes rocas recortadas que indicaban que la ciudad estaba cerca. Hashirama, viendo el esfuerzo que estaba realizando, se acercó al Uchiha posando una mano en el hombro para hacer que se girara para poder verle mejor.

La imagen no era otra sino la de un poderoso guerrero, demasiado orgulloso para pedir unas míseras gotas de agua para continuar.

-Tobirama, -indicó su hermano haciendo un gesto para que se acercara. –Crea una pequeña fuente con tu jutsu.

-No, -dijeron ambos hombres a la vez como protesta. Cosa que hizo fruncir el ceño a Hashirama por la cabezonería de sus compañeros.

-Tenemos que ayudarle, hermano, -dijo haciendo que recordara el poder de los talismanes de control. –Madara, deja que te ayudemos, nos reviviste porque necesitabas ayuda, deja que te la prestemos. Tobirama.

Tobirama no pudo negarse a la petición de su hermano, aunque fuese para ayudar a un Uchiha, a pesar de ser aquel Uchiha, Hashirama no dejaba de ser su hermano mayor y le debía cierta obediencia a pesar del paso de los años. Con unos rápidos sellos una pequeña columna de agua brotó de entre la arena frente a Madara, tentándole a beber. Cayó de rodillas mirando el pequeño caudal. Hashirama cayó con él a su lado sin apartar la mano de su hombro.

-En el pasado, conseguiste dejar a un lado nuestras diferencias y fuiste capaz de unir nuestros clanes, por entonces enemigos, en una sola aldea, -empezó Hashirama ganándose la completa atención del Uchiha. –Soy el mismo Senju que estrechó tu mano y firmó el pacto de amistad. Soy el mismo Senju que lamentó tu partida y que hasta el último aliento esperó que volvieras a la aldea. Creo que ahora tú no eres ese Uchiha, eres uno mejor. No uno que busca el poder y el control, sino uno que busca otra cosa, algo distinto de ese Madara que dejé en este mundo hace tantos años. Bebe, amigo.

Desde que se conocieron siendo unos niños, Hashirama siempre había sido capaz de leer en él como si de un libro abierto se tratara. Él siempre había sido parco en palabras, por no hablar de demostrar un atisbo de sus sentimientos, pero Hashirama se encargaba de expresar lo que sentía en cada momento sin importarle nada. En ese momento, la conexión que habían tenido de niños seguía presente.

Madara sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que debía hacer aquello, rebajarse a beber agua que le ofrecía el asesino de su hermano, si quería avanzar y alcanzar su verdadero propósito. Y por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos que bebería hasta hartarse si con ello iba a conseguirlo. Sin más, se inclinó hacia delante y acercó su boca al agua que seguía brotando y empapando la arena, dándole un aspecto algo tétrico.

-Sigamos, -dijo volviendo a ponerse en pie y encarando de nuevo el camino hacia las enormes rocas del horizonte. –O no llegaremos antes de que anochezca.

-¡Fantástico! Otra noche de acampada los tres juntos, -contestó Hashirama con entusiasmo, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de los otros dos, que no compartían su entusiasta visión. –Aburridos…


	54. Chapter 54

¿Qué tal están? Espero que deseos s de un nuevo capítulo ^^. Se agradecen reviews.

 **Capítulo 54**

Los emparejamientos ya estaban hechos, los Kages estaban conformes con ellos y ya no había vuelta atrás. Las gradas de piedra construidas alrededor de la arena de combate estaban abarrotadas de personas de Suna y otras de diferentes aldeas de las Cinco Naciones invitadas a ser testigos de los nuevos shinobis que cada aldea aportaba.

En los entresijos del estadio, los contendientes estaban separados. Cada uno en una pequeña habitación austera, más parecida a una celda, lo que les daba una idea de para qué se utilizaba el estadio antes de los combates de exhibición como éste. Ninguno tenía restricciones como ataduras, grilletes o cadenas, pero en las paredes aún podían verse las argollas incrustadas donde anclaban las cadenas de los prisioneros condenados a muerte sobre la arena hasta no hacía demasiado tiempo.

Cada una de las habitaciones tenía un pequeño camastro, en la otra pared una pequeña banca de trabajo para afilar las armas que se iban a utilizar en la arena, ahora vacía y en desuso. De hecho, las armas no se entregarían hasta que los ninjas estuviesen bajo la escalinata que los conducía hacia la multitud que vitoreaba y jaleaba fuera.

De repente, el jolgorio y los vítores cesaron. La voz del Kazekage se oía alta y clara entre las gradas y se colaba lejana entre las celdas inferiores. Mientras hablaba y elogiaba a la Hoja por hacer este examen conjunto, a la par que animaba a otras aldeas a hacerlo, explicaba las normas y presentaba a los espectadores a los jueces de la prueba, encargados de que no se viese vulnerada la integridad física hasta un punto excesivo. Serían los encargados de detener el combate si, bajo su criterio, la cosa pasaba a mayores.

Los equipos ya no existían, sólo estaban los individuos expectantes por conocer a su adversario. El único que contaba con compañía era Kiba junto a Akamaru y uno de los pocos de la Arena que contaba con una siniestra marioneta a la que hablaba como si de una persona real se tratara.

Mara estaba sentada en el pobre e incómodo camastro con la espalda recostada sobre la pared. Contemplaba el lento pero inexorable movimiento de las sombras que los barrotes de la diminuta y elevada ventana proyectaban sobre la pared a su lado. No tenía manera de contabilizar el tiempo, pero le parecía que habían pasado horas. Kurōkami la notaba inquieta, podía sentir su chakra arremolinado en rápidas espirales alrededor del suyo.

Estaba tensa y preocupada. No tenía aún demasiado claro si actuaría para ayudarla en el combate en caso de necesitarlo. Temía que se descontrolara y todo diera al traste, por no contar que, de pasar aquello, el viejo los mataría a ambos. Ninguno hablaba. Cada uno con sus pensamientos concentrados en sí mismos. Ella repasaba una y otra vez las enseñanzas de combate que había recibido, él filtraba pequeñas cantidades de su chakra al torrente de ella para que se familiarizase con él lo más posible. Sabía que podía resultar molesto a veces para el Jinchūriki pero no parecía quejarse, poco a poco, iba mostrando mayor control y tolerancia a él.

De pronto, dos miembros de ANBU de la Arena pasaron frente a la antigua celda. De inmediato, Mara se levantó y se dirigió hasta el umbral. Otro guardia corpulento se situó delante de ella impidiéndole salir.

-Vuelve dentro, aún no es tu turno, -dijo con una voz desagradable.

La joven no hizo caso, pero se quedó tras él para ver quiénes eran los encargados de participar en el combate inaugural. Por el fondo del pasillo resonaban los pasos de cuatro personas, cada ANBU escoltaba a uno de los combatientes.

Los primeros elegidos fueron Rock Lee y uno de los de la Arena. Desde el final del pasillo se podía escuchar a Kiba animándolo y a Akamaru ladrando igual que él. Cuando pasó por delante de la puerta de Mara tenía los ojos grandes y redondos tan abiertos que parecía que se le fuesen a salir y sudaba por la tensión de ser el primero. Sin duda no era un adversario que él mismo habría elegido. El mejor de los de la Arena contra el Poder de la Juventud de Konoha.

Aburrida por creer conocer el resultado, Mara volvió a su sitio inicial, se le daba bien hacer predicciones. Y su predicción para ese combate era que Lee iba a perder. Se concentró de nuevo en sus lecciones de combate pero, antes de que pudiera repasar la primera norma que le dio su padre, la multitud de fuera gritó como una bestia sedienta de sangre en busca de divertimento que esos dos shinobis iban a proporcionarle.

El tiempo pasaba y sólo se oían de fondo golpes, gritos y exclamaciones profundas por parte del graderío cuando alguno de los combatientes hacía un movimiento arriesgado. Por útlimo, estalló en una gran ovación, lo que indicaba que el combate había terminado, pero ninguno volvió a las celdas inferiores.

Una vez más, el ritual de los ANBU volvió a darse. Esta vez las elegidas fueron Hinata y Tenten. Un Byakugan contra una maestra de armas. Mara lo lamentó por esta última, pero no tenía nada que hacer, Hinata sería capaz de esquivar todos y cada uno de los proyectiles que le lanzara de sus pergaminos, no iba a ser lo bastante rápida para usar el punto ciego que todo usuario de Byakugan tenía. Sería un combate corto, si Hinata sabía jugar bien sus cartas.

Dicho y hecho, el combate a penas duró unos pocos minutos. La sombra proyectada aún no se había movido demasiado cuando los ANBU buscaron a los nuevos contendientes. Los Kages se reservaban lo mejor para el final. Ahora fue el turno de Kiba y Akamaru contra otro de los de la Arena. Por lo que Mara pudo ver al pasar frente a su puerta, se trataba del tipo de la marioneta a la que trataba como si de una persona real se tratara. Apostaría por Kiba, pero Mara sabía que ese tipo guardaba más de un as en la manga de su marioneta.

La pelea fue de largo recorrido, acabando con la marioneta y Akamaru fuera de combate lo que condenó a decidir un vencedor en un combate de habilidades tradicionales.

La mitad de los examinados habían pasado por su prueba final, tan sólo quedaban tres combates, pero el día pasaba y las horas centrales de calor parecían estar mitigándose. El Kazekage decretó dos horas de receso para una comida ligera y, posteriormente, seguir con los demás.

En las celdas sirvieron a cada uno de los que quedaban una jarra con agua clara y fresca, algo de carne de caballo y unas pocas verduras, nada demasiado pesado para que no influyesen demasiado en el rendimiento de los oponentes.

Poco a poco, las gradas se fueron llenando de nuevo, el murmullo de cientos de voces hablando a la vez llegaba através de los corredores y los pasos apresurados de los ANBU marcaban el comienzo de la segunda parte de los combates.

El turno le llegó a Shino contra otro miembro de la Arena. El tipo en cuestión era bajito, enjuto y delgado, lo que le convertía en un adversario escurridizo y difícil de atrapar. Mara esperaba que los insectos del Aburame estuviesen más en forma que aquella vez en la que se enfrentó a él. Ésta vez, la apuesta de Mara iba a favor del de la Arena.

Durante el combate, el silencio era absoluto, cosa rara, teniendo en cuenta el griterío anterior, en su lugar lo único que se oían era el zumbido ensordecedor de los insectos de Shino y las explosiones de gas venenoso que el otro liberaba para zafarse de éstos.

Antes incluso, de oír los vítores que señalaban el final del combate, los de ANBU iban y a preparar a los siguientes. Al parecer, la multitud y los Kages trataban de agilizar lo máximo posible el tiempo de espera entre un combate y otro.

Fue el turno para el otro Hyūga, al parecer el que era el genio del clan. Promesa de la actual generación. Su adversario de la Arena iba delante de él, con el detalle de que una especie de antifaz de color negro le cubría la zona de los ojos acentuando su mirada de un extraño color violeta.

A diferencia del anterior combate, en éste, la gente estaba en completo silencio, no se oía nada. Algo desconcertante. La predicción era a favor del genio Hyūga aunque nunca se sabía que secretos ocultaba su adversario. No fue hasta el casi el final, cuando una masiva reacción de sorpresa salió de parte de las gradas. La victoria ya se había decido.

Abajo en las celdas, el ANBU le indicaba a Mara que era su turno haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que le siguiera.

-Al fin, empezaba a aburrirme, -dijo caminando tras él mientras estiraba los brazos algo entumecidos. -¿Los Kages han dejado lo mejor para el final, eh?

No escuchó respuesta alguna por parte del shinobi enmascarado.

Al pie de una escalinata que daba al exterior, ya se encontraba su adversario. El joven corpulento al que, en un primer momento, intentó colocarle el transmisor y al que la noche anterior había amenazado en la cena, por no hablar del golpe con el taburete.

Los Kages le habían dado a ese tipo la oportunidad de cobrarse la venganza por lo de anoche y, por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, que estaba dispuesto a aprovecharlo.

Pertrechado con una armadura de metal pulido que sólo cubría parte de su amplio torso que, a su vez, lucía descubierto, unos pantalones atados bajo las rodillas con vendajes hasta los tobillos y numerosas empuñaduras de diferentes armas que surgían de detrás de su espalda era el aspecto que presentaba el último shinobi de la Arena y adversario elegido para Mara.

-Voy a cortar tu diminuto cuerpo en pedazos con cada una de mis espadas, -dijo con voz gutural y muy amenazante. –Vas a lamentar lo de anoche.

-Intenta tocarme primero, -respondió sin inmutarse.

-Basta, los dos, no está permitida la comunicación hasta salir ahí fuera, -reprendió el ANBU. –Esto es lo que ha entregado tu sensei para el combate, puedes coger tantas armas como quieras o como puedas cargar. Una vez fuera, sólo podréis usar las que se encuentren esparcidas por la arena en caso de que perdáis las vuestras. ¿Lo habéis comprendido?

Los dos asintieron. Mara desplegó el rollo de pergamino que le había entregado el ANBU. Supuso que lo enviaba Kakashi. Contenía círculos de invocación donde se leían las palabras: "armadura" y "sai". Deshizo los sellos y aparecieron la armadura corinta que compró en la tienda de Konoha y una pareja de sais, dos pequeños tridentes manejables, perfectos para desarmar enemigos con armas largas como espadas, aunque arriesgados por requerir una distancia corta para ello. De uno de ellos colgaba una pequeña nota con la caligrafía pulcra y cuidada de Kakashi:

 _Espero que sepas usarlos_

Mara puso los ojos en blanco, arrancó la nota y giró varias veces los sais en sus manos para hacerse con su peso y su tacto.

-¿Sólo llevarás eso? –Preguntó el ANBU ayudándola a ponerse la armadura. Ella asintió. –Bien, como quieras, así acabaremos antes.

Levantó el brazo y las puertas al final de la escalinata comenzaron a abrirse dejando entrar el estruendoso grito de júbilo de las gradas.

Lo que parcía un sol brillante, no eran más que luces artificiales que lo imitaban e iluminaban desde varios ángulos la arena de combate. Escalón tras escalón, fueron subiendo la larga escalinata de piedra, con zonas desgastadas por el trasiego de subir y bajar de los pies que los habían hollado.

Una vez fuera, en medio del área, había uno de los jueces examinadores de la Arena. Les indició que se acercasen al centro. Los dos contendientes saludaron al examinador y luego una ligera reverencia más que forzada entre ellos, pero debían cumplir con el protocolo.

Tres figuras envueltas en capas de viaje para protegerse del frío que empezaba a hacer en la noche del desierto y de las miradas curiosas de los de alrededor, se escabullían entre la multitud hasta un lugar algo más apartado en las gradas y alejado de los potentes focos, pero donde había asientos libres y mucho menos bullicio.

-Fíjate, Tobirama, hay una exhibición ninja, -dijo Hashirama bajo su capa con los ojos ilumindos como si de un niño se tratase. -¿Esto es lo que te tenía inquieto, amigo?

Madara ignoró la pregunta, tenía su sharingan activo y se movía rápidamente por las gradas en busca de lo que le traía ahí y no era capaz de encontrar. Cientos de caras que no eran la que quería ver.

De un momento a otro, el Kazekage se levantó de su asiento para presentar a los combatientes y dar comienzo al encuentro.

-Finalmente, me dispongo a anunciar el que será el último combate de este examen, -empezó. -Se enfrentarán Fugi de la Arena contra Mara Hatake.

Nada más oír el nombre, el sharingan se posó sobre la figura diminuta que se veía desde la distancia saliendo de una de las puertas enormes que daban a la arena. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula, frunció los labios y el entrecejo y cerró los puños con fuerza, de no ser por sus guantes se habría clavado las uñas en las palmas.

-¡Qué demonios…!

-Ya me lo dirás después, ahora silencio, no hay que desconcentrar a los ninjas, -dijo Hashirama restándole importancia y emocionado por presenciar el combate. Cuando él era Hokage comenzaron las pruebas ninja pero ésas no tenían nada que ver con cómo habían evolucionado, hasta llegar a lo que estaban por ver.

Tobirama por su parte, no le quitaba ojo al estado de permanente tensión del Uchiha. Si no fuese imposible, diría que iba a invocar de nuevo al Kyūbi y arrasar con todos los allí presentes.

-¿Cuál es el problema, Uchiha? –Dijo acercándose a él sólo para molestarlo con la pregunta y la cercanía. Tobirama sonreía maliciosamente, una idea se estaba formado en su cabeza después de ver a los dos ninjas que habían saltado a la arena.

En la arena de combate, tanto Mara como Fugi se encontraban de espaldas al otro y a sólo un metro de distancia el uno del otro. Fugi con una katana en cada mano y Mara con un sai en cada mano. Permanecía con los ojos cerrados y movía los labios como si recitara algo. Adelantó uno de sus brazos hacia delante y el otro lo elevó por encima de su cabeza dejando el flanco derecho vulnerable, desde el principio quería tener las riendas de la pelea.

El silencio en las gradas era absoluto, tan sólo se alteró por la voz en grito de Gaara que indicaba el comienzo del encuentro.


	55. Chapter 55

Muy buenas, os traigo la actualización de la semana, (al menos intento que sea a la semana más o menos), espero que os siga gustando la historia. Este es un capítulo más dinámico, vamos a poder ver a nuestra protagonista en acción, jejeje. Gracias por leer y se aceptan reviews con ruegos y preguntas ^^.

 **Capítulo 55**

En el palco oficial, situado en la zona central de las gradas, dedicado a la comodidad de los Kages e invitados de alto rango, el nerviosismo de Kakashi no le pasaba por alto a la Hokage. Lo veía rascarse el cuello, recolocarse su media máscara de mil maneras a pesar de no haberse movido ni un ápice, se frotaba la cabeza como si los pensamientos se le fuesen a salir de un momento a otro y se aseguraba de que el protector de su frente, que cubría el sharingan, no se moviera una y otra vez. El comportamiento le resultaba molesto y rozando lo compulsivo.

Tsunade le hizo un gesto para que se acercara. En voz baja, le ofreció la posibilidad de marcharse y esperar a la conclusión del examen en la torre del Kazekage o, de lo contrario, en caso de querer permanecer allí, debía dejar de manifestar ese molesto comportamiento.

Ante la velada amenaza de expulsión del palco, Kakashi trató de serenarse, se situó a varios pasos por detrás de donde se encontraba sentada Tsunade para evitar que le viese, aunque sin perder de vista la arena de combate.

El silencio en el graderío era absoluto, las gargantas de los allí presentes estaban deseosas de que el discurso de su regente finalizase y poder proferir gritos de ánimo a su campeón.

En esas gradas, la emoción por el combate no era la única emoción que estaba presente: la preocupación, el nerviosismo y la ira se mezclaban con el entusiamo, la alegría y las ganas de que ambos combatientes diesen un buen espectáculo.

La atención de Madara estaba concetrada en la figura de ropas negras y armadura corinta, muy similar a que él portaba bajo la capa de viaje, estaba de cara a la zona donde él se encontraba sentado, ella seguía con los ojos cerrados y movía los labios, no le hacía falta leer sus labios para saber lo que murmuraban. Justo cuando terminó de recitar su pequeño mantra, abrió los ojos y dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor, había pequeñas armas como kunais, varios senbon y algunos proyectiles de cerbatanas medio enterrados. Respiró hondo una vez, sabía que ya estaba por terminar el discurso del Kazekage. Apretó con fuerza los sais, afianzó su postura y exhaló todo el aire que había estado conteniendo.

-¡Empezad!

La voz de Gaara retumbó por todo el estadio y el primer choque de los metales desató las voces contenidas en un tremendo clamor que se contagió del primero al último de los asistentes.

Tobirama seguía mirando al Uchiha que no había movido un solo músculo y parecía no querer siquiera parpadear. Por un momento, cruzó una mirada con Hashirama y le hizo un disimulado gesto para que se percatase de lo que ocurría, pero éste no pareció entenderlo y siguió animando como el más entusiasta:

-¡Vamos muchacha, este combate es tuyo!

Esas palabras de ánimo sacaron del trance a Madara que le dedicó una mirada tétrica al Senju a su derecha que parecía ajeno a ello. Tobirama sabía que, si las miradas matasen, y la del Uchiha lo hacía, su hermano habría caído fulminado en ese momento sin necesidad de usar los talismanes de control. Sin embargo, una nueva ovación multitudinaria hizo que el Senju mayor se levantara en pie de un salto de la emoción y Madara dedicase su atención de nuevo a lo que ocurría más abajo.

Mara respiraba de manera agitada por el esfuerzo, presentaba algunas heridas superficiales sangrantes, pero nada de lo que preocuparse, y aún tenía sus sais mientras que su adversario había perdido todas sus katanas por desarme. Había retrocedido varios pasos y buscaba, desesperadamente, una nueva arma que empuñar, ya que ninguno de los jueces había detenido todavía el combate.

-¡Acabaré contigo! –Gritó Fugi con intención de amedrentarla para ganar tiempo. Ella torció la cabeza con una mueca burlesca en el rostro más parecida a una sonrisa sádica que a una divertida. -¡Vamos, a qué estás esperando!

Fugi se golpeó la palma de la mano con el puño cerrado de la otra, el combate iba a pasar a uno cuerpo a cuerpo y sin armas. Mara lo comprendió, quería dar espectáculo, pues lo tendría. Giró entre sus dedos los sais y se los colgó a cada lado de su cintura. Retraso su pierna derecha, subió su brazo derecho a la altura del hombro mostrando la palma de la mano, mientras que la otra estaba completamente extendida y le hizo el mismo gesto de provocación que utilizó con Shino Aburame, incitándole a atacar.

Sin esperar demasiado, el de la Arena se lanzó hacia ella, lanzándole golpes rápidos que esquivaba y paraba. El intercambio era por ambas partes, golpes de manos, puños y antebrazos, junto con esquivos rápidos y juegos de piernas hacían que todo aquel intercambio pareciese un baile sin música sólo con un metrónomo, que eran los golpes sordos de sus ataques, marcando los tempos.

-¡Ya me tienes harto! ¡Deja de moverte para que pueda acabar contigo! –Le espetó Fugi empezando a perder la concentración.

El siguiente ataque que propinó no era un golpe común, éste iba imbuido de chakra que tomó por sorpresa a Mara haciendo impacto sobre su estómago y cortando su respiración, tal y como le sucedió en el campo de entrenamiento con Gai, por suerte, la armadura detuvo lo suficiente el golpe como para que el daño fuese menor, pero fue lo bastante intenso como para que el sello se marcase sobre su piel y empezó a sentir la agitación del chakra de Kurōkami. Ese segundo de parálisis por la falta de aire fue aprovechado por Fugi para golpearla de nuevo, esta vez castigándola sobre el hombro, con intención de lesionarla y que tuvieran que detener el combate o forzarla a rendirse.

El grito que profirió resonó por encima de los de la grada. Dada la cercanía lanzó un golpe con su brazo con intención de alejarlo y poder recuperarse, con lo que no contaba es con que el ente había decidido aprovechar ese movimiento para imbuir su propio chakra en su brazo, haciendo que Fugi saliera despedido a varios metros de distancia.

La primera sorprendida fue la propia Mara, seguido de Fugi y del resto de los presentes. Comenzaba a sentir mucho calor extendiéndose por su cuerpo. Kurōkami no estaba nada contento y su chakra comenzaba a recorrerla con rapidez. Como aquella vez en el campo de entrenamiento o, más recientemente, durante la tormenta de arena en el desierto.

Se quedó estática, hacía muecas con la cara. Todos pensaron que por el dolor, más bien por no perder el control. De pronto la armadura le pesaba demasiado, la ahogaba y parecía que le comprimía sus pulmones. Sacó uno de sus sais y cortó los correajes que la sujetaban con firmeza contra su cuerpo dejando que cayese a plomo a sus pies.

-¿Qué haces? –Susurró.

-Acabar con esto, -respondió el ente en su mente.

-No, no, yo voy a acabar con esto, -contestó sin apenas mover los labios.

Kurōkami se revolvió nervioso en su interior otra vez, pero retiró parte de su chakra aunque no todo por completo. Mara cogió el otro sai y enfiló sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Fugi tratando de recomponerse después del golpe. Con un grito de rabia asestó el primer ataque con sus armas contra los brazos descubiertos del enemigo. Fugi detuvo el impacto a cambio de una herida profunda en su antebrazo. La chica giró tratando de buscar la espalda del de la Arena con intención de inmovilizarlo y terminar con el combate. Golpeó detrás de una de las rodillas de Fugi, que se sujetaba el corte limpio con la mano opuesta, haciéndole caer de rodillas. Era su oportunidad, golpeó a Fugi de nuevo, esta vez en la espalda para hacerle caer de bruces.

La victoria estaba ahí sólo tenía que agacharse e inmovilizarle para que fuese suya. Cuando se disponía a ello, Fugi se giró rápidamente y lanzó un puñado de arena a la cara de la joven, cegándola. Fugi giró un par de veces más recogiendo a su paso una de las katanas olvidadas sobre la arena.

La expresión de sorpresa de la grada fue unánime por el giro de los acontecimientos. Kakashi corrió hacia borde del balcón del palco dispuesto a lanzarse a la arena de ser necesario. Ambos Kages mantenían su postura sin inmutarse, aunque ambos se removieron sutilmente en sus asientos. Hashirama soltó una expresión de fastidio por el juego sucio. Tobirama tan sólo chasqueó la lengua, expresando de una manera más comedida su desprecio a la acción. Por último, Madara se había puesto en pie, respiraba de manera pesada, como si contuviera el aliento, dilataba los ollares de la nariz en un intento por tomar y liberar más aire con cada respiración y sus manos asían con fuerza la baranda.

Mara soltó uno de los sais y se llevó la mano a los ojos en un intento por mitigar el ardor y escozor que sentía en esos momentos. Los nervios y el miedo se apoderaron de ella. No podía ver a su oponente. No podría ver sus ataques. Estaba perdida después de todo. Las lágrimas salían de sus ojos en un intento por aliviar y eliminar la arena que había caído en ellos, haciendo que quedasen surcos húmedos en el polvo de la arenisca que cubría su rostro.

Una risa llegó a sus oídos, era Fugi sabiéndose ganador después de todo.

-¿Quién es ahora el lobo alfa, escoria? –Preguntó con inquina utilizando las mismas palabras que ella usó la noche antes.

Ese fue el detonante para que el ente quisiera hacer algo. No la había visto luchar, sangrar, mentir e incluso robar para llegar hasta aquí para que esa escoria, como ella le había llamado la primera vez, le arrebatara la victoria que tan claramente merecía.

-Niña, yo puedo oler su chakra y puedo mostrártelo, -empezó. –Como en la prisión, ¿recuerdas?

-¿Harías eso? –Musitó. Al final, sí que estaba decidido a ayudarla. Le había cogido el gusto a esa sensación de poder liberar parte de su chakra después de tanto tiempo sellado y le sentaba bien, cada vez sus chakras estaban en mayor comunión y sintonía. Ella podía manejarlo mejor y él podía liberar cada vez más sin que ella perdiera el control.

Dicho y hecho, la imagen en tonos dorados y amarillos del chakra de rayo de su enemigo apareció ante sus ojos como si éstos hubiesen estado abiertos. Incluso veía su espada imbuída mínimamente con el elemento rayo.

-A por esa escoria, niña, -animó Kurōkami con un rugido.

Fugi se lanzó hacia ella, creyendo que estaba cegada. Lanzó varias estocadas que Mara evitó retrocediendo. Debía calcular la distancia antes de atacar. Esquivaba, retrocedía y fintaba a uno y otro lado haciendo, de paso, que su enemigo se cansase.

En la grada más alejada, los dos Senju y el Uchiha miraban con atención el nuevo giro de tuerca. Madara lucía con un rostro algo más relajado, aunque con expresión severa, había soltado la baranda y ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Hashirama seguía con atención y jaleaba junto con el público a la joven que, a pesar de ir a ciegas, no se daba por vencida. Y Tobirama asentía conforme en la misma pose que el Uchiha, sin duda la muchacha tenía potencial y recursos. Miró a Madara y recordó a su otro rival: su hermano Izuna a quien él mismo asestó el golpe que le llevó a la muerte, el lazo que unía a Madara con esa chica debía de estar al mismo nivel que el que le unía a su hermano.

-¡Menudo combate! –Exclamó Hashirama. -¡Cuánta intensidad para ser un mero examen! ¿Tú qué opinas?

-Que alguien va a tener que dar aún más explicaciones, -murmuró Madara más para sí mismo que para contestar al mayor de los Senju.

-¡Me encantaría conocerla! –Dijo Hashirama con una enorme sonrisa típica de él.

El agotamiento y el cansancio empezaban a hacer mella en ambos, pero ninguno cejaba en el propósito de derrotar al otro. Fugi seguía acosándola con golpes rápidos con la katana desde ambos lados, con mandobles verticales, horizontales e incluso con el revés. En uno de esos, cuando Mara se disponía a cambiar de posición, perdió el equilibrio al pisar uno de los kunais, cayendo de espaldas y quedando tendida cuan larga era a merced de Fugi que se acercaba a ella ahora con su espada totalmente electrificada tras acumular su chakra durante todo el tiempo que había estado atacándola sin cesar.

El griterío de las gradas aumentó y de entre todas esas voces le pareció oír una que creyó reconocer:

-¡Levántate!

El grito fue atronador, llevando implícito en la orden el anhelo de quien lo profería. En los recuerdos de Mara surgió algo que le dijo su padre en algún momento:

-Nosotros no morimos yaciendo tendidos de espaldas, sino en pie como un guerrero, con el arma en tu mano y con el honor de tu clan.

En ese momento, el escozor de los ojos pareció atenuarse, aunque no llegó a desaparecer por completo, lo que le permitió abrirlos y mirar directamente a Fugi que venía con la espada en ristre para asestar el golpe final de no intervenir antes ningún juez. Y no parecía que fuese a ocurrir en ese momento. Dejó que se acercase lo suficiente, al igual que hizo él para lanzarle la arena, y cuando vio el momento golpeó con una rápida patada ascendente la mano que sujetaba la espada mientras se dirigía hacia ella, haciendo que ésta saliese despedida por los aires.

La sorpresa de la acción y el dolor del fuerte golpe sacudieron al de la Arena haciendo que se detuviera en seco y gritara de dolor, agonía y frustración por alejarse un poco de lo que él consideraba ya un combate ganado. Mara se incorporó con rapidez quedando aún de rodillas y con un sai en su mano izquierda lo clavó con precisión en el muslo musculoso de su rival, haciéndole caer de nuevo de rodillas. Ella se puso en pie antes de que la espada que había salido volando se clavase justo donde ella había estado, la cogió con la otra mano y se situó detrás de Fugi que apretaba los dientes mientras trataba de detener con sus propias manos la hemorragia que ya teñía la arena de rojo.

Estaba de pie tras él, mirando directamente al palco principal de los Kages a la espera de que alguien la detuviera, pero ninguno de los allí presentes parecía querer bajar a hacerlo. Una vez más el silencio era absoluto, el gentío parecía no respirar siquiera. Miró directamente a Gaara primero por ser el anfitrión, y luego a Tsunade como gesto de desafío esperando una señal. Ninguno de los Kages se movió.

Mara colocó su sai apuntando a uno de los laterales del cuello mientras que la katana la dirigió sobre el otro hombro como si fuese a degollarlo en cualquier momento. Se acercó al oído de Fugi y le preguntó con un susurro:

-¿Quién es el lobo alfa, escoria?

El ninja se rehusó a responder apretando aún más los dientes por el dolor y la humillación de perder frente a toda su aldea.

-¡¿Quién es el lobo alfa?! ¡Responde, escoria! –Gritó para que todos pudiesen oírla y apretando el agarre del sai que rozaba con la fina piel del cuello.

El vencido giró ligeramente la cabeza para tratar de verla y con intención de alejarse de la afilada punta del sai, pero sólo se encontró con el filo de la katana aún más cerca del otro lado de su cuello.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú! ¡Tú! –Dijo como si implorase perdón, esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos provocadas por el dolor y la humillación.

El monstruo de la ira, la venganza y la guerra que llevaba en su sangre empezaba a degustar las mieles de las primeras sangres de sus enemigos, y sabían deliciosas en su paladar tras la victoria. De un rápido movimiento retiró sus armas y golpeó con fuerza en la espalda de Fugi quedando tendido sobre la arena, se dio la vuelta para encararla con el miedo pintado en la cara, por lo que pudiera suceder a continuación y tratando de retroceder, pero el dolor y la herida de la pierna no se lo permitían con toda la rapidez que él quería.

Siguió acercándose hasta que estuvo junto a él, levantó la katana justo como él había estado a punto de hacer con ella, para asestar el golpe mortal pero una mano la cogió de la muñeca haciendo que se detuviera. Tan concentrada se encontraba que no se había percatado de que alguien más estaba en la arena y se había acercado a ellos.

Miró a su derecha para averiguar quién se interponía entre su presa y ella. Sus ojos enrojecidos tras la irritación de la arena se encontraron con los desiguales de Kakashi. Esa mirada era nueva para él, sus ojos permanecían fijos en él, esperando la oportunidad de zafarse de su agarre y terminar con aquel pobre infeliz que había retado a la persona equivocada. El odio estaba implícito en las lágrimas causadas por los restos de arena que mantenían húmedas sus pestañas. Gracias a su sharingan podía ver con detalle cada uno de los diminutos capilares que le enrojecían los ojos dándole un aspecto siniestro. Se decidió a hablar con ella en un intento por sacarla de esa actitud en cierto grado homicida. Compadecía a Iruka y a Genma si se habían encontrado con ella, en su casa, a solas y sin nadie que parara su ataque, que sólo uno de ellos sufriera heridas graves había sido todo un milagro gracias a la rápida intervención de Yamato.

-Baja el arma, Mara, has ganado, -dijo sin soltarla y sin dejar de mirarla de cerca. –Tira las armas, has derrotado a tu rival, -repitió viendo que su alumna no reaccionaba.

Sabía que la muchacha se debatía internamente sobre qué hacer. Algo dentro de ella le pedía que se cobrase la venganza, de haber estado ella en el lugar de Fugi no estaba segura de que uno de los jueces hubiese detenido el combate, al fin y al cabo, sólo era una extraña que había aparecido de la nada y de la que no sabían a penas nada. Otra parte de ella quería obedecer, aunque eso significara dejar a su rival vivo y lamiéndose las heridas. Por todo ello, miraba con ojos serios y desafiantes a Kakashi que mantenía su agarre férreo alrededor de su muñeca, inmovilizándola e incluso llegando a hacerle algo de daño.

Tras unos segundos más de tensión, ella relajó los tendones y abrió los dedos que sostenían la katana dejando que cayese entre Kakashi y ella y quedase clavada de punta en la arena entre los pies de ambos. Sin embargo, no soltó el sai que sujetaba con la otra, sino que lo lanzó, sin dejar de mirar a Kakashi, quedando emplazado junto a la cabeza de Fugi, provocándole un ligero corte en la mejilla con la punta más larga antes de clavarse en el suelo y haciendo que otra de las puntas cortas quedase a milímetros de su ojo derecho, lo que conllevó que diera un grito del más puro temor por haber creído que su vida se acababa ahí que de dolor después del que sentía en el muslo.

-¡Mara, basta! ¡Es suficiente! –Le gritó zarandeándola para tratar de sacarla de ese trance en el que parecía haber caído. El llamado del ninja se dejó escuchar por todo el recinto. Ella dio un tirón del brazo para zafarse.

-Tranquilo, he fallado, -dijo como si fuese la de siempre. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia la enorme puerta por la que había entrado y donde ahora la esperaban dos ANBUS de la Hoja y otros dos de la Arena para escoltarla adentro y otros para llevarse al herido a que le revisaran.

Kakashi se quedó ahí plantado hasta que la enorme puerta por la que habían salido se cerró. Su cabeza trabajaba a toda máquina, de nuevo las dudas le asaltaban sobre si había hecho lo correcto animándola a hacer aquello. Primero era una joven que no tenía demasiado control del chakra y luego otra muy distinta que no tenía miedo a atacar, herir e incluso llegar a matar a su adversario, llegado el caso. Por otro lado, estaba convencido de que jamás usaría lo que quisiera que había usado en ese combate para dañar a nadie, siempre que ella no se sintiese amenazada, claro. Porque algo tenía seguro, no había fallado el lanzamiento del sai, lo había dejado justo donde ella había querido.

El ninja suspiró, se dirigió hacia el palco y asintió a Tsunade. El Kazekage se percató del gesto y se levantó para dar el discurso de clausura de esos exámenes.


	56. Chapter 56

Un nuevo capítulo Up! ^^ Espero que os guste y muchas gracias por leer.

 **Capítulo 56**

Tras un breve pero emotivo discurso de clausura por parte del Kazekage, las gradas fueron vaciándose poco a poco colmadas de voces que comentaban todavía los combates que habían presenciado ese día. Tras lo que había sido un día de emociones, tocaba retirarse a descansar. Aldeanos y foráneos curiosos fueron retornando a sus hogares con un tema de conversación común entre ellos: el examen conjunto de ese año con la Aldea de la Hoja.

Unos de los últimos en salir del recinto ataviados con sus capas de viaje fueron los dos Senjus revividos y Madara Uchiha, aprovechando la nocturnidad y la soledad de calles poco transitadas. Se dirigieron a unas de las salidas auxiliares de Suna y se internaron de nuevo en el desierto para pasar desapercibidos hasta el día siguiente.

Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente de la ciudad y de oídos y ojos curiosos, Hashirama no pudo evitar comentar los combates que habían presenciado.

-Hermano, ¿qué te ha parecido el espectáculo? –Preguntó despreocupadamente tras volver a formar la pequeña cabaña en la que pasarían de nuevo lo que quedaba de noche. –El nivel era muy alto por parte de todos los participantes, no sólo los de la Hoja. Me alegra saber que en otras aldeas también se toman en serio la formación de los nuevos y jóvenes shinobis.

-No han estado mal, -concedió Tobirama cruzándose de brazos. –El combate de los dos Hyūgas fue digno de presenciar, aunque la muchacha no estaba muy cómoda.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿y qué me dices de esa tal Mara Hatake? Esa jovencita se las ingenió muy bien contra los filos cortantes de su adversario.

-No lo sé, -dijo sin querer pronunciar su juicio. -¿Tú qué opinas de ella, Uchiha?

La anterior mención del nombre de la muchacha había puesto en alerta a Madara, haciendo que prestase atención a la conversación, cosa que no había pasado desapercibida para el menor de los Senju. Al igual que en la arena de combate, la tensión había vuelto al cuerpo del Uchiha. Por no hablar de la sorpresa por la pregunta directa del albino.

-Callaos, -dijo molesto por respuesta.

-Venga, Madara, si alguien sabe de combates ese eres tú, -continuó Hashirama animándole a responder. Madara se le quedó mirando unos segundos, sabía que Hashirama podía ser cargante e insistente hasta conseguir lo que quería y, en este caso, sabía que no lo dejaría en paz hasta arrancarle una respuesta.

-Fue lenta en los ataques y descuidada en la defensa, erró al elegir sus armas, lo que la obligó a acercarse demasiado a su oponente, por no hablar de que se confió y la cegó durante unos minutos, lo que le podría haber costado la vida de ser un combate real.

Madara hablaba desde la decepción y el fracaso. No estaba contento con lo que había visto y lo soltó como un torrente sin dar opción a interrupciones.

-Es normal, sólo son críos, probablemente acaben de graduarse en la academia, -respondió Hashirama restándole importancia. –Pero tienes que reconocer que tiene arrestos. Sólo tenía un par de sais contra cinco katanas, si eso no es tener valor, entonces tú y yo no habremos luchado nunca y, aún así, consiguió desarmarlo katana tras katana.

-Por no hablar, de que esquivó todos los ataques estando cegada y sin sufrir ni un arañazo, -añadió Tobirama. –Yo nunca he visto a un Uchiha hacer eso, ya que necesitáis _ver_ con vuestro apreciado sharingan.

-Mi hermano tiene razón, me gustaría conocer a los Hatake, deben ser un clan con unas habilidades magníficas, -secundó y alabó Hashirama tomando asiento frente al fuego, donde se ya se encontraban los otros dos. -¿Y qué te parece todo eso del lobo alfa? Una técnica fabulosa, aunque improvisada, para amedrentar y humillar a su enemigo cuando ya le tenía reducido, cualquiera diría que ha crecido estudiando en la vieja escuela.

-Esa joven no dudó en clavar su sai en su oponente, -dijo Tobirama mirando al Uchiha que seguía con la mirada perdida entre las llamas recordando el momento en que se encontraba tendida sobre su espalda y a merced de su enemigo. –El entrenamiento que ha recibido ha debido de ser duro, a la vieja usanza, no todos están preparados para hacerlo recién salidos de la Academia, pero ella no dudó, probablemente, no fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera. Además, has disfrutado el combate como cualquiera en aquella grada. Por cierto, cuando se cayó, te pusiste en pie muy alterado y le gritaste que se levantara, ¿por qué?

Una idea se llevaba formando en la aguda mente de Tobirama desde que sintieron el chakra en la tormenta de arena. El enfado, la preocupación, el ansia por llegar, la tensión y el nervio demostrados viendo el combate eran síntomas delatores de que, por muy frío y distante que el Uchiha fuese, había emociones y reacciones que no se podían ocultar en algunos momentos, como los que mostraba en algunas ocasiones cuando estaba con su hermano Izuna. Debía haber alguna conexión entre el viejo Uchiha y la joven Hatake, aunque reconocía que las posibilidades que le venían a la mente no eran nada agradables de imaginar, sobre todo para ella.

-¿A qué te refieres, hermano? –Preguntó Hashirama que aún no comprendía por dónde iban los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Creo que tu amigo, -dijo con mofa haciendo referencia a Madara con un gesto con la cabeza. –Y esa muchacha están relacionados de alguna manera, ¿una amiguita especial, Uchiha? ¿A tu edad?

La cara de sorpresa, entusiasmo y asombro de Hashirama fue suficiente para hacer que Madara, sin necesidad de activar su sharingan supiera lo que iba a pasar: preguntas, preguntas y más preguntas que no quería ni estaba dispuesto a responder, al menos por ahora.

-Ya basta de charla inútil, no trates de inmiscuirte en mis asuntos, Senju, -respondió con los dientes apretados y con mirada de odio hacia Tobirama por darle alas a la desbordante imaginación de Hashirama. Sin dar opción a una réplica o una pregunta más, hizo rápidamente los sellos para anular la personalidad de ambos Senjus y éstos quedaron inertes con las miradas vacías contemplando el fuego.

Madara suspiró de hastío, las palabras de Tobirama provocarían una tormenta de preguntas al día siguiente que no quería contestar. Los Senjus siempre habían sido una molestia. Se recostó de espaldas en el suelo de madera, con los brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. Miró unos minutos a través de la pequeña ventana el cielo nocturno hasta que pudo vaciar su mente para encontrar el descanso que necesitaban su mente y su cuerpo.

Desde hacía cinco años, acudía a lo que parecía ser una cita ineludible. Sus pasos lentos y pausados le llevaban hacia la misma aldea que, desde hacía esos mismos cinco años, visitaba con un propósito y que, desde hacía esos mismos cinco años, postergaba por uno más.

Desde las inmediaciones de la aldea, el olor a pescado, mar y sal del enorme lago salado junto al que se levantaba el pueblo, calaba en su nariz, haciéndole torcer el gesto hasta que su olfato se acostumbraba al olor cada vez que acudía allí. A lo lejos, en el centro del lago podía ver la silueta de los barcos pesqueros faenando en busca de la captura del día.

Se adentraba por la calle principal, ajeno a todo el bullicio y el gentío que esa calle comercial ofrecía e ignorado por los demás viandantes para los que no era más que un anciano. Pequeñas tiendas ofreciendo sus productos a voz en grito. Señoras de diferentes edades hablando entre sí de temas vanales. Hombres que compartían lo aparejos de labriego y discutían sobre el mejor momento para recolectar las cosechas de esa temporada. Nada cambiaba a lo largo de los años. Todo seguía igual. Simplemente, permanecían.

Nada de aquello era lo que le traía allí.

De pronto, pudo oír la algarabía de voces infantiles que corrían hacia donde se encontraba. Como si de una carga militar se tratara, los niños corrían tanto como sus cortas piernas les dejaban. Pasaron esquivando al anciano por la izquierda y por la derecha como si de ágiles ciervos se tratara espantados por los perros de la partida de caza. Había niños de varias edades, según pudo distinguir conforme iban pasando a su lado. Los más mayores encabezaban la marcha seguidos por otros más pequeños que los seguían a la zaga.

-¡Rápido, casi la hemos perdido! –Dijo uno de los niños para instar a otro a seguir corriendo.

Cuando el grupo se alejó, el anciano pudo ver cómo una pequeña de cabello negro azabache y que no levantaba a penas un metro del suelo corría tratando de alcanzarlos. Al llegar a la altura del anciano, por casualidad del destino se detuvo a su lado jadeando y sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo. La duda se instauró en la mente del anciano, ¿tanto había cambiado en un año o por el contrario la confundía con otra niña? La pregunta quedó resuelta, uno de los tenderos salió a su encuentro, momento que el anciano presenció en silencio.

-Mara, ¿por qué no lo dejas ya? Son más mayores y más rápidos que tú.

La niña se volvió hacia el comerciante con el ceño fruncido sin comprender.

-¿Por qué nunca quieren jugar conmigo? –Preguntó contrariada.

-Vamos, vuelve a casa, Mara, ya sabes que al Venerable no le gusta que andes sola por el pueblo, -respondió el tendero tratando de convencerla de que volviera a su casa. –Toma, puedes comértelas mientras vuelves.

Le puso unas cuantas fresas de las que tenía a la venta en la mano y le dio un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda para animarla a reanudar la marcha de vuelta hacia su casa, en dirección contraria a la que se habían ido los otros niños.

La niña solitaria avanzaba cabizbaja entre las demás personas del mercado que ni siquiera le prestaban atención. Por su parte, el viejo se acercó al vendedor, pidió dos manzanas y siguió el mismo camino que había enfilado la niña. La vio torcer por un callejón solitario a la izquierda, de mal aspecto, cosa que le hizo fruncir el ceño. Continuaba avanzando sin temor por el callejón como si estuviese acostumbrada a transitarlo, por el camino había tirado las fresas y, ahora estaba cerca del final del pueblo. La niña parecía conocer ese camino muy bien, ya que no vacilaba sobre qué dirección tomar.

Miró a un lado y a otro cuando llegó junto a la empalizada que formaba parte del muro defensivo de la aldea. Apartó unos matorrales y descubrió un pequeño pasadizo lo suficientemente amplio como para que pasase el pequeño cuerpo de la niña hasta el otro lado.

El anciano, dejó pasar algo de tiempo para que ella pasara al otro lado y se alejara y luego, no sin algo de esfuerzo, pasó al otro lado de la empalizada entre dos troncos que dejaban un hueco entre ellos suficientemente amplio para su tamaño. Ésta daba a la zona boscosa que él conocía tan bien. Entre aquellos árboles, había sellado a la bestia. Vio la pequeña silueta de la niña internarse entre los macizos de árboles. La siguió.

Para cuando llegó hasta donde estaba ella, comenzaba a jadear por el esfuerzo de recorrer la ligera pendiente y apartar algunas ramas a su paso. Sabía perfectamente dónde estaban. A pesar de haber pasado cinco años, en el suelo, aún se podían ver las marcas que el chakra de la invocación y del sello habían dejado y donde no crecía ni una sola brizna de hierba. En el centro del claro, continuaba el tocón de madera y junto a él estaba la niña sentada tratando de contener gruesas lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Algo dentro del anciano se revolvía a la par que se partía por ver a esa criatura llorar en la soledad del bosque. Se adentró en el claro, sin cuidado de no hacer ruido. Pisó con fuerza para anunciar su llegada y llamar su atención. La niña dio un respingo de sorpresa al ver a alguien más en su claro del bosque. Se secó con el dorso de la mano las lágrimas y se puso en pie.

-Siento molestar, -dijo el anciano tratando de no asustarla. –Podríamos compartir el claro del bosque, si te parece bien.

La niña lo miraba con descaro de arriba abajo y poniendo una cara extraña. Algo en su apariencia parecía no convencerla.

-Eres muy viejo, -dijo haciendo ver lo obvio. El anciano no estaba preparado para lidiar con la mente infantil de la niña pero se empujó a hacer el esfuerzo. –Puedes sentarte aquí si quieres, -añadió señalando el tocón en medio de aquel lugar.

El anciano avanzó hasta sentarse en el lugar que le había indicado. Casi podía sentir el poder que había quedado allí impregnado y que ella no parecía percibir.

-¿Qué haces aquí fuera tu sola? Puede ser peligroso, -interrogó el anciano con algo de preocupación. La niña se encogió de hombros por respuesta, se sentó en el suelo sobre la hierba abrazando sus rodillas y con la cabeza baja.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, niña? –Preguntó otra vez para hacer que le mirase.

-Mara, ¿y el tuyo? –Preguntó con inocencia y algo intimidada por la mirada del viejo.

-Madara Uchiha, -respondió después de pensarlo bien y con una media sonrisa en la boca. Al ver ese gesto, la niña lo imitó aunque pronto fue una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus dientes infantiles. La conversación cesó, a pesar de ser el adulto, le costaba entablar una nueva, por suerte, la niña pareció despertar el interés por él.

-Nunca te he visto por la aldea, Madara, ¿tampoco te dejan salir mucho de casa? –Preguntó poniéndose de pie frente a él, igualando las alturas. La pregunta volvió a dejarle descolocado, ¿por qué no podía salir?

-Yo soy anciano y no puedo ir corriendo de aquí para allá como tú, -respondió sin quitar la media sonrisa del rostro. -¿Y tú por qué no puedes salir?

-Al Venerable no le gusta que vaya por ahí y a mamá y a Tekka tampoco, -dijo apenada.

-¿Quién es Tekka? –Preguntó, suponiendo que el Venerable era el jefe de la aldea.

-El esposo de mamá, pero casi nunca está en casa.

La manera de referirse a ese Tekka como el esposo y no como padre le puso en sobreaviso, no gustaba el cariz que estaba tomando aquello, aunque la niña aún no parecía advertirlo. Antes de que pudiera decir nada un rugido proveniente del estómago de la niña desvió sus atenciones.

-¡Ay, que hambre! –Se quejó.

-¿Qué has hecho con las fresas? –Preguntó sabedor de que se había deshecho de ellas. La niña hizo un gesto de asco sacando la lengua y respondió:

-Fresas, ugh, estaban muy dulces.

-Si quieres podemos compartir estas manzanas, -ofreció el anciano. Los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y asintió varias veces sin dejar de mirar la manzana.

Ambos comieron sentados en silencio, lo único que alteraba la paz del bosque era el trino de algunos pájaros entre las ramas y el crujir de la fruta cada vez que le daban un bocado. Madara terminó primero su pieza y esperó pacientemente a que ella terminara la suya. Cuando lo hizo se volvió hacia él y le dedicó la mejor sonrisa hasta ahora seguida de un agradecimiento sincero. Él le puso una mano sobre la cabeza en gesto cariñoso.

-¿No es hora de que vuelvas a casa? Puede que tu madre se preocupe, -dijo tanteando esta vez el tema de la madre aprovechando que la tarde empezaba a estar avanzada.

-No lo creo, mamá siempre se preocupa por mi hermanastro Rai, -respondió sin importarle demasiado.

-Mara, empieza a ser tarde y este viejo tardará un rato en volver a la aldea, -mintió, no estaba en sus planes volver a la aldea.

-Puedo acompañarte, mamá dice que hay que ayudar a los ancianos, -se ofreció. -¡Podríamos comernos mañana otra manzana! Sé escaparme sin que me vean. –Añadió con entusiasmo. –Me lo he pasado bien, tú no te burlas de mí, ni huyes, podríamos ser amigos.

Otro pedacito más se rompía en el interior de Madara después de oír aquello. ¿Amigos? ¿Carne de su carne y sangre de su sangre? Tratada como escoria. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía permitir aquello? El mismo monstruo que desde el principio estuvo dispuesto a sacrificarla llegado el momento, pero ese momento no llegaba. Se dijo que podía esperar un año más. Un año más de plazo para que pudiera, al menos, intentar ser feliz en algún momento, quizá encontrase en ese tiempo un amigo con el que compartir manzanas.

Con la rapidez que le otorgaba la juventud, la niña se puso en pie y sin previo aviso se abrazó al cuello del anciano rodeándole con sus delgados brazos. Él se dejó abrazar durante unos instantes tras la sorpresa inicial, suficiente para que su sharingan se activase guardando ese recuerdo para siempre, la abrazó de vuelta con uno sólo de sus brazos y poco después se separaron.

Al hacerlo, la sorpresa de la niña al ver sus ojos fue mayúscula, dejando su boca abierta por la impresión y el susto.

-¡Vaya, que ojos tan raros! ¿Cómo los has conseguido?

Si ella supiera… El sufrimiento, el dolor, el sacrificio y la pérdida se los habían otorgado, pero esa respuesta no era apta para su joven entendimiento. La tomó de las mejillas y la acercó a él haciendo que ambos quedaran con sus frentes en contacto. La niña desconfiada lo miraba de cerca, el anciano, en cambio, estaba con sus ojos cerrados.

-Algún día tú también los tendrás, pero hasta entonces este va a ser nuestro secreto, -explicó. –No puedes decírselo a nadie, ¿de acuerdo?

La niña asintió, se llevó una mano hacia los labios como si los sellara, cerrara un candado y arrojase la llave al suelo, como prueba del compromiso de no revelar nada de aquel día. Sin darle tiempo a añadir nada más, salió corriendo hacia la aldea, dejando allí sentado a un Madara Uchiha reflexivo sobre sus actos, acciones, hechos, pensamientos y sentimientos. Se puso en pie y trató de quitarse de su cabeza algunos de esos pensamientos, tenía todo un año de nuevo para pensar en ello.


	57. Chapter 57

Muy buenas queridos lectores, después de otro tiempo desparecida vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo, prometo que trato de hacerlos lo más largos posibles. Gracias por los views y follows, seguimos creciendo.

 **Capítulo 57**

Los dos ANBU de la Hoja habían escoltado a Mara hasta la pequeña celda que había ocupado antes de los enfrentamientos. Cada uno de ellos estaba apostado a cada lado de la puerta. En el interior de la pequeña celda, la joven seguía pidiendo una explicación de por qué ella seguía allí, pero ninguno de los dos hombres apostados allí parecía querer contestar.

-¡Venga ya! ¡Los exámenes han terminado! ¡Sacadme de aquí! –Gritaba agarrando y tirando con fuerza de los barrotes de hierro macizo de la puerta de su celda bajo la arena, haciendo que los golpes retumbaran en los ahora vacíos y desiertos pasillos. -¡Esto no es justo! ¡Sé que eres tú, Yamato! ¡Déjame salir!

Al oír aquello, el ANBU de la izquierda se volvió a mirarla, en ningún momento su máscara se había movido de su sitio, ¿cómo sabía que era él?

-¿Cómo sabes…?

-¿Dónde están los otros? ¿Dónde está Kakashi? –Preguntó pegando el rostro a los barrotes para tratar de ver algo más del largo pasillo.

En un momento, ambos miraron a un extremo del pasillo y sin esperar a nada más comenzaron a andar hacia la salida dejándola allí metida.

-¡Eh! ¡Eh! ¿Adónde vais? –Gritaba en un intento de que alguien más oyese sus gritos ahí abajo.

La persona que menos esperaba ver se presentó al otro lado de los barrotes y en uno de sus dedos de largas y cuidadas uñas colgaba la llave de la celda. Tsunade la miraba como era habitual, con el ceño fruncido y molesta por los gritos que taladraban sus tímpanos. Detrás de ella apareció Kakashi con su máscara cubriéndole la mitad inferior de su rostro, pero sin su protector cubriendo el sharingan.

-He ganado, he pasado las pruebas, no tendría que estar aquí, Senju, -dijo tan rápido que las palabras se le atropellaban en la lengua. –En cuanto a ti, ya hablaremos, -dijo apuntando con un dedo a Kakashi que se sorprendió por la amenaza velada en su voz. -¿En qué pensabas al enviarme un par de sais?

-Lo sé, contra todas las expectativas, y no te mentiré, aposté en tu contra, no te creí capaz de llegar tan lejos, me has hecho perder un par de miles de ryus con el Kazekage, -admitió la Hokage cortando el discurso quejumbroso a la par que amenazante de la chica. –Así que, nos guste o no, una promesa es una promesa: puedes quedarte en Konoha. Te has ganado tu protector.

Sin nada más que añadir le dio la llave a Kakashi y, con una sencilla orden para que se reunieran fuera, se marchó rápida por donde mismo había llegado, dejándoles solos y sólo separados por los barrotes de la puerta de aquella celda.

Los otros dos se miraban entre ellos a través de los barrotes. El tiempo pasaba aunque parecía haberse detenido. A Mara le resultaba raro que llevase su sharingan a la vista, pero, como cada vez que lo veía, le resultaba hipnótico e incluso atractivo de alguna forma. La invitaba a no dejar de mirar aquellas aspas negras. Por su parte, Kakashi la miraba allí dentro, aún con su ropa de combate, con arena en su rostro, el pelo hecho un completo desastre y pequeñas gotas de sangre pegadas en sus brazos y mejillas, justo como estaba acostumbrado a verla en los últimos días. Sonrió bajo la máscara.

-¿Vas a sacarme de aquí de una vez? –Preguntó impaciente. La sonrisa se ensanchó debajo de la máscara antes de responder. Seguía siendo la misma de siempre: demandante e impaciente a partes iguales.

-Tengo algo de miedo de liberar al lobo alfa, -respondió usando a modo de broma lo sucedido en la sala común la noche anterior y en la arena con su adversario.

-Ah, ahora entiendo que tengas tu sharingan al descubierto, -dijo acercándose de nuevo a los barrotes y acortando la distancia entre ambos. –¿Quién teme al lobo feroz? –Preguntó haciendo referencia al viejo cuento infantil y con la media sonrisa de vuelta en los labios y el ruido de una dentellada al cerrar la mandíbula con algo más de fuerza.

-Yo no, -respondió Kakashi acercándose a los barrotes y siguiendo con el juego del cuento infantil. Mara se retiró un paso hacia atrás mientras abría la puerta de la celda, tampoco era la primera vez que estaban en aquella situación, ella en prisión y él portando la llave de la libertad.

Finalmente, la puerta quedó abierta y entre ambos no había ningún obstáculo, pero ninguno de ellos se movió. Sólo se miraban directamente a los ojos. Ojos negros como la noche pero vivos y cautivadores que acompañaban a una sonrisa socarrona por la broma del lobo del cuento infantil.

-Estoy orgulloso de lo que has conseguido, -se adelantó Kakashi rompiendo el silencio y diluyendo una extraña tensión que se había formado en el pequeño espacio. –Quiero darte algo.

Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su característico chaleco táctico y extrajo un protector de él. La tela estaba pulcramente doblada y el metal estaba pulido y brillante como si fuese nuevo, pero pequeños detalles como muescas y algún que otro rasguño indicaban que no lo era. Le tendió el objeto y ella lo cogió con cuidado. No quería que se le resbalara de las manos. Desdobló la tela y observó el símbolo característico de Konoha. Le dio la vuelta entre sus dedos para tratar de ponérselo y, ahí detrás, había un nombre que no era el suyo, ni el de ella. Pasó la yema del dedo por encima del nombre grabado como si no creyera lo que allí había escrito.

-No puedo aceptar esto, -dijo extendiéndoselo de vuelta tan rápido como si le quemara en la mano. –Es de tu amigo, no puedes dármelo.

Kakashi frunció el ceño ante el comentario, en ningún momento le había mencionado abiertamente, ¿cómo sabía ella quién era Obito?

-¿Cómo sabes que era mi amigo?-Preguntó suspicaz. Mara se supo descubierta y sólo pudo cortar su respiración y mantener la boca abierta por el descuido.

-Verás, -empezó. –Miré dentro de las cajas que guardabas en el armario. Antes de que te enfades, sé que no debí haberlo hecho. Y lo siento de veras. Pero gracias a eso sé que era tu amigo y tu compañero de equipo y no creo que él quisiese que te deshicieras de sus recuerdos.

-A él no le importará y yo quiero que lo tengas tú ahora, -respondió rechazando la devolución. –Te lo has ganado con méritos propios. Obito siempre estuvo muy orgulloso de llevar su protector, espero que tú también lo estés.

Mara desvió su mirada hacia la pequeña placa de metal, sobre ella se podía leer el grabado: _Obito Uchiha_. Volvió la cabeza a un lado y se cubrió con su pelo el rostro, algo inútil teniendo en cuenta que el sharingan estaba activo y a la vista. Kakashi había podido ver cómo sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse ligeramente y aquello era un intento por ocultarlo.

Le dio la espalda y enseñó sobre su hombro el protector.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?

Kakashi se acercó a su espalda y lo cogió, quedando a escasa distancia de ella, podía oler su cabello desde su posición de altura. Esperó a que ella lo colocara sobre su frente y acomodara el pelo para anudarlo. El contacto cercano con ella, las suaves hebras de pelo rozándole los dedos fue el mejor momento de aquel día en el que había sufrido tanto por ella. Se giró hacia él, esta vez serena.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó terminando de acomodar el protector.

-Perfecta, -contestó Kakashi acerándose a ella y rodeándola una vez más con sus brazos. Ella no puso oposición al contacto, no le desagradaba la cercanía con él y, de alguna manera, le venía bien para calmar sus nervios. –¿Preparada? Debemos ir a la puerta principal, Tsunade nos está esperando allí para volver a la Aldea. Y supongo que no querrás hacerla esperar.

Se separaron y Mara negó con la cabeza. Salieron del enorme estadio y se encaminaron hacia la mencionada puerta principal, que no era otra cosa que el paso entre los dos enormes riscos que protegían la aldea de desaparecer bajo la arena del desierto.

Junto a la puerta, esperaban la Hokage, con gesto impaciente, y los dos ANBU que habían estado custodiando la celda de la chica y que ahora lo hacían de los animales de carga que llevaban las provisiones para atravesar el desierto y continuar hasta el País del Fuego. Las dos figuras se acercaron caminando con tranquilidad la una junto a la otra.

Tsunade tenía en alta estima a Kakashi. Desde que todo aquello empezó en su despacho de la torre le había notado distraído en lo demás y sólo concentrado en esa chica. Si no lo conociera bien, si no fuera quién es, podría creer que se había encariñado en demasía con esa joven. Bajo esa perpetua máscara había una ensoñadora sonrisa cada vez con más frecuencia. Se alegró por él, pero ¿tenía que haber sido con ella? Se preguntaba sin llegar a una respuesta.

-Podrías haberte aseado, ¿no crees? –Preguntó mordaz cuando los dos se reunieron con ellos. Mara cogió aire y separó los labios para contestar con su afilada lengua, pero Kakashi se le adelantó sabedor de que no sería un buen comienzo como ciudadana el faltarle el respeto a la Hokage.

-Hemos venido tan rápido como hemos podido, -comenzó. –Mara no quería hacerte esperar. En realidad, he sido yo quien nos ha retrasado, no he podido evitar detenerme a comprar unos dangos.

-Tú y tu habilidad para retrasarte siempre, Kakashi, -dijo Tsunade en un tono más relajado. –Vamos, volvamos a Konoha.

-¿Qué hay de los demás? –Preguntó Kakashi interesado por los otros participantes y entrenadores.

-Había misiones que tenían que realizarse de manera prioritaria, -respondió la Hokage. –He enviado a los que tenía disponibles aquí. Vosotros serviréis como mi escolta en el camino de vuelta. Ya me he despedido con las formalidades de Gaara y su Consejo. Nos pondremos en camino ahora mismo para llegar lo antes posible.

Dicho eso, los cinco shinobis y los animales se pusieron en marcha adentrándose en el desierto. La marcha era un poco forzada. Entendían que Tsunade quería regresar lo antes posible para seguir con la administración y dirección de la aldea, pero el cansancio empezaba a acumularse en sus cuerpos después de un día intenso como había sido ése. Como si pudiera leerles la mente, la más joven del grupo verbalizó lo que todos estaban pensando.

-Eh, Senju, vamos a parar un rato, empiezo a tener calambres en las piernas, -dijo en un tono entre la molestia y la queja.

-¡Mara! –Reprendió rápidamente Kakashi por el trato a la dirigente.

-¿Qué? Es cierto, vosotros habéis tenido vuestros culos en un mullido sillón en el palco principal y yo he estado dando brincos, carreras y mandobles para evitar ser hecha picadillo, -se defendió.

La comitiva se había detenido por las protestas de la muchacha. Las protestas de Mara eran bien conocidas por todos los allí presentes, desde la mismísima Hokage hasta Yamato.

-¡Empiezas a tenerme harta! –Explotó Tsunade. -¡Yo soy la Hokage! ¡Tu Hokage a partir de que te pusiste ese protector en la frente! ¡Muéstrame el debido respeto! ¡O te aseguro que ese protector te durará muy poco en su sitio!

-¡Yo también empiezo a estar harta! ¡Eres la Hokage y yo una de tus kunoichis! ¡Si tú no te preocupas por mí, cómo voy a respetarte! –Gritó. Los gritos empezaban a inundar el aire frío y cortante del desierto mientras iban extendiéndose por las dunas de alrededor.

-¡Mara, déjalo ya! –Intervino Kakashi situado tras ella y poniendo sus manos sobre los brazos de ella en un intento por apaciguarla e impedir que avanzara hacia Tsunade. –Si tienes energía para discutir, tienes energía para continuar.

Tras oír aquello, hizo un movimiento de hombros para deshacer el contacto y girarse para encararlo.

-¡¿Estás de su parte?! –Espetó con las cejas enarcadas y los ojos mostrando su asombro por la traición mostrada.

-No estoy de parte de nadie, pero puedes emplear esta energía en caminar un par de kilómetros más y luego pararemos a descansar, -explicó el ninja tratando de rebajar la tensión que había surgido entre los tres. Los otros dos ANBU se mantenían apartados de la discusión y vigilaban que las bestias con los suministros no se espantaran por los gritos.

No muy lejos de allí, los gritos difuminados llegaron hasta los sensibles oídos de Madara, haciendo que se despertara de su, ya de por sí, ligero sueño. Voces femeninas parecían arrastradas por el viento hasta donde él se encontraba. Lo primero que pensó fue en una jauría de perros de las arenas o de coyotes, pero prestando más atención a los sonidos podía distinguir palabras.

Se incorporó y dirigió su mirada hacia la dirección de donde creía que provenían las voces. Descartó a las alimañas de las arenas y confirmó que eran al menos dos voces femeninas diferentes. Pensó que sería alguna caravana de mercaderes o una comitiva de alguna de las aldeas. Sea como fuere, estaban demasiado cerca para su gusto y, si llevaban rastreadores, sería fácil que dieran con ellos. Lo mejor sería adelantarse y hacer una valoración sobre el terreno.

Primero tendría que devolver de nuevo la personalidad a los dos hermanos Senju. Madara se dirigió primero hacia donde se encontraba Tobirama, realizó los sellos y, rápidamente, el albino se puso en pie. El Uchiha no le explicó nada con palabras, sólo se llevó un dedo a los labios para indicarle que se mantuviese en silencio. El rostro mostraba seriedad y concentración, aquello alertó a Tobirama que obedeció las instrucciones. Observó que el fuego estaba completamente cubierto de arena y se había encargado de que ni siquiera humeara. Algo sucedía.

Madara enfiló ahora hasta donde estaba Hashirama, pero antes de hacer los sellos se dirigió al menor de los Senju:

-Tápale la boca, no quiero que cuando despierte forme un escándalo, -indicó sin elevar el tono de su voz más que lo necesario para que el otro le oyese. –No quiero que nos descubran.

Dicho eso, hizo un gesto con la cabeza indicando el lugar de donde venían las voces y, efectivamente, el viento seguía transportando algunas de las palabras pronunciadas. Tobirama asintió conforme, entendía la petición del Uchiha, sabía que su hermano podía ser en ocasiones un quebradero de cabeza por sus reacciones demasiado exaltadas. Se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de Hashirama e hizo lo que le había indicado. Después de una rápida sucesión de sellos. El mayor volvió en sí y lo primero que hizo fue tratar de revolverse contra la mano que le sujetaba. Frente a él estaba Madara con un dedo delante de su boca como si fuese a lanzarle un Katón, cosa que hizo que se revolviera aún más y forcejeara emitiendo sonidos y quejidos para tratar de hacerle entrar en razón para que no lo hiciera.

-¡Cállate! Podrían oírnos, -susurró Tobirama casi sin despegar los labios. Cuando se repuso del extraño despertar, Hashirama asintió para que su hermano dejara de amordazarlo.

Madara había comenzado a subir la ladera de una enorme duna que le tapaba la visión. Los hermanos lo siguieron. Las palabras cada vez iban siendo más nítidas, lo que empezaron siendo palabras dispersas se iban convirtiendo en frases aún inconexas y cada vez a un mayor volumen. Los tres llegaron arriba tendidos sobre la arena rojiza para que sus siluetas no llamasen la atención al recortarse contra la luz que desprendía la luna.

Frente a ellos, la imagen era extraña. Las mujeres discutiendo a lo lejos, dueñas de esas voces y, entre ellas, un hombre haciendo las veces de lo que parecía ser un mediador entre ambas sin mucho éxito. Un poco más apartados dos figuras más que parecían no participar en la discusión. En total, cinco personas, un grupo pequeño que no les supondría una amenaza.

Tras una casi imperceptible señal de Madara, los tres se deslizaron por la ladera de la duna hasta aterrizar en lo que parecía ser el comienzo de un sendero firme de roca y arena más compacta, por el que el pequeño grupo se desplazaba. Avanzaron un trecho ocultando sus chakras para aproximarse todo lo que pudiesen sin ser descubiertos.

A esa distancia, podían oír perfectamente lo que estaban gritándose la una a la otra sin forzar sus oídos dado el volumen al que discutían. Lo que comenzaron siendo siluetas, ya eran imágenes definidas gracias a la luz lunar y a las antorchas que portaban que arrojaban luz suficiente para iluminar la zona en la que se encontraban parados.

-¡Maldita sea, Mara, he dicho que camines! –Gritaba la mujer rubia que tenía un aspecto de tener más edad. -¡Obedece de una vez!

-¡Y tú deja de ser una molestia, Senju, y dame un respiro! ¿Quieres? –Contraatacó la otra joven de pelo negro. -¡Sólo te estoy pidiendo un maldito descanso!

Por su parte, los tres hombres junto a la duna dieron un respingo de sorpresa por el encuentro que estaban a punto de tener. Tobirama estaba confuso por toda la escena y por estar a sólo unos metros de la que parecía ser una descendiente de su clan y la joven del combate quien, casi con total seguridad, tenía algún tipo de vínculo afectivo con Madara o, más bien, él con ella. Un capricho demasiado joven, a su parecer.

Madara por su parte, había respirado aliviado por primera vez desde que habían salido de la guarida de Orochimaru, algo que no pasó desapercibido para la aguda percepción de Tobirama, un síntoma más de que su teoría estaba en lo cierto. Un revoltijo de emociones recorría los pensamientos de Madara, no todas buenas, pero no todas malas. Como aquella primera vez en el claro del bosque, el júbilo y la alegría se mezclaban con la ira y cierta lástima. Se había dado cuenta de que su sharingan se había activado debido a todas ellas, trató de tranquilizarse y ordenar sus ideas para hacer su próximo movimiento.

El que parecía que se había quedado obnubilado era Hashirama. En la kunoichi rubia que discutía desaforadamente con la combatiente novel había reconocido los rasgos maduros de su nieta. Hizo un cálculo rápido de su edad, los años que llevaba muerto y los que aparentaba ella, asintió conforme y sonrió de manera bobalicona como solía hacerlo. Estaba orgulloso de ella, al igual que él, había llegado a ser Hokage, las ropas formales la delataban, así como el sombrero tradicional con el símbolo del País del Fuego.

-Madara, ella es mi… -Empezó Hashirama con el corazón encogido y temeroso por las órdenes que le pudiera ordenar ejecutar. -¿Podría…?

-Aún no, -contestó cortando toda pregunta y sin dar opción a réplica. Tobirama seguía observándole sin quitarle el ojo de encima.

-No es la Hokage, es la chica, ¿verdad? –Preguntó sabiendo que ese era justo el quid de la cuestión. –Al igual que en el desierto y en el estadio, lo que persigues es a la joven.

-Cállate, -amenazó con un siseo.

Tobirama echó una mirada más exhaustiva a la muchacha, se fijó en los detalles: la posición a la hora de presentar batalla, aunque fuese verbal, el pelo negro, la melena y el mechón en mitad del rostro y, por último, cuando lanzó la que parecía su última queja, la manera en la que se cruzó de brazos y miró con odio y desdén a la que, también había reconocido como la nieta de su hermano. La idea que se había formado se iba tornando cada vez más nítida hasta volverse clara como el agua. Volvió a mirar a Madara para confirmarlo una última vez. Éste, era consciente de la mente aguda y despierta del menor de los Senju, sabía que hilaba fino en los pensamientos. Sabía que le estaba mirando, analizando en profundidad y en detalle.

-No puede ser… -Fue lo único que pudo decir entre divertido y sorprendido antes de que el sharingan de Madara, de un rojo intensísimo, hiciera contacto con sus ojos.

-¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó Hashirama que se había perdido el intercambio de miradas.

Madara no deseaba postergar más aquella situación. Comenzó a elevar su chakra para hacerse notar, cosa que no le resultó complicada dado su estado de ánimo y las ansias homicidas que despertaban en él gracias al Senju albino.

-Vas a saberlo enseguida, Hashirama, -respondió mientras liberaba su chakra paulatinamente.

Durante ese tiempo, la discusión parecía estar llegando al final sin una clara ganadora. Tsunade exponía soluciones que Mara rechazaba de pleno. De pronto, el sello de su estómago se plasmó sin avisar sobre su piel, pudo sentir el dolor punzante repentinamente, cosa que le hizo poner una mueca y emitir un leve quejido que la otra interpretó como lo que podía ser una claudicación por su parte.

Desde ese momento, Mara desconectó de la discusión. Kurōkami le mostró una estela de chakra rojo como la sangre. Comenzó siendo apenas un hilo delante de sus ojos y poco a poco se convirtió en lo que parecían ser algas marinas carmesíes flotando alrededor de ellos, envolviéndoles.

La expresión de su rostro cambió: ya no mostraba la nariz arrugada ni fruncía el entrecejo, ahora mostraba una sonrisa jovial y sus ojos se movían buscando el origen de esas estelas rojas de chakra.

-¿Reconoces este chakra? –Preguntó el ente entre risas mal disimuladas.

El cambio en sus facciones sorprendió a Tsunade quien, tan concentrada como estaba en la discusión, no percibía el chakra a su alrededor. En cambio, Yamato y Kakashi sí lo habían percibido y se habían puesto en guardia por si se trataba de un posible ataque de mercenarios o, aún peor, algún miembro de Akatsuki. Ya que no sería la primera vez que atacasen en Suna.

-Kakashi, mira allí, -indicó Yamato señalando las tres figuras de pie e inmóviles.

El ninja, con su sharingan a la vista, enfocó su visión hacia donde le indicaba el ANBU. Tan rápido como atisbó las identidades de los tres hombres allí impasibles, su atención se centró en proteger a la Hokage y a Mara. Antes de acercase a ellas rápidamente, vio que la joven miraba sonriente hacia el mismo lugar que él había observado la terrorífica imagen.

Su sorpresa fue enorme cuando la vio que se arrancó a correr tan rápido como podía hacia ellas. Kakashi la imitó para detenerla.

-¡Mara, no! ¡Es peligroso! –Gritó mientras la cogía por la muñeca y haciéndola frenar en seco. -¡No te acerques! ¡Puede ser una trampa!

-¡Suéltame!

El grito y la orden imperativa sorprendieron a todos, en especial a Kakashi. El ninja se encontró con sus ojos, antes negros y ahora de un rojo sangre que conocía muy bien y que hicieron que aflojase el agarre sobre ella. Mara no deshizo el contacto visual mientras, uno por uno, iba liberándose de los dedos que la apresaban ahora sin apenas fuerzas. Las dos únicas palabras que pudo dedicarle antes de continuar con su carrera fueron un _lo siento_ musitado cargado de pena y a modo de disculpa.

Los otros tres vieron la escena. La carrera interrumpida, el grito y la sencilla y triste disculpa. Para sorpresa de los Senju, Madara aún no les había dado ninguna orden de atacarlos y él no había movido un músculo mientras veían todo aquello. Sólo cuando la joven estuvo a escasos metros de él descruzó los brazos y la acogió entre ellos y contra su pecho, aferrándose a su cuerpo como si del mayor tesoro se tratase. El impacto contra su nuevo y rejuvenecido cuerpo no supuso un problema. Volvía a escuchar su respiración, volvía a sentir su chakra y volvía a ver su sharingan, incluso, si se concentraba, podía sentir el latido de su corazón desbocado. No podía pedir más. No necesitaba nada más.

Cerró los ojos, exhaló el aire de sus pulmones con alivio y se permitió disfrutar de ese instante efímero. Durante ese momento habría dado cualquier cosa por poder detener el tiempo. No existía nadie más, sólo ellos en medio de aquel vasto desierto.


	58. Chapter 58

Os dejo por aquí un nuevo capítulo muy revelador ^^ Gracias por el nuevo review y por todos los viewers de este mes.

Capítulo 58

Todos los allí presentes estaban estáticos asimilando lo que sus ojos veían. Los hermanos Senju se miraron entre sí con complicidad y sorpresa. Kakashi miró primero a Yamato para que se preparara para el enfrentamiento, aunque dudaba que pudieran hacerles frente a dos Hokages y al que tenía el aspecto de un Madara Uchiha en su momento más álgido de la guerra. Luego desvió la vista hasta Tsunade que miraba al que parecía ser su abuelo con un aspecto algo desmejorado y sin comprender demasiado lo que estaba pasando. Ella llegó a la conclusión que debía ser algún tipo de jutsu prohibido de reencarnación.

De repente, las mentes de todos se pusieron a trabajar a la vez gracias a la inmovilidad del supuesto Uchiha y de la joven que parecía que no querían tomar conciencia de los que les rodeaban. Madara la atraía hacia sí con una mano en la cintura y la otra detrás de su cabeza mientras apoyaba la mejilla contra el pelo y se permitía sentir ese chakra tan característico y similar al suyo. Por su parte, Mara apretaba la armadura corinta tan fuerte que creía que, de un momento a otro, el metal de ésta cedería, tenía su barbilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Madara y miraba al cielo nocturno con ojos húmedos, pero sin derramar ni una lágrima.

A su lado, un sorprendido Hashirama por la demostración de afecto la miraba con ojos abiertos de par en par y cejas alzadas en gesto de incredulidad. Debido a la mirada fija, consiguió que la suya que cruzara entrecortadamente con la de la joven, la cual seguía mostrando el sharingan, pero no parecía dispuesta a usarlo contra él, al menos por ahora. Algo era algo, pensó. En cambio, no estaba tan seguro de las intenciones de Madara en ese sentido.

Tras esos segundos, los dos se separaron ligeramente. Madara colocó entonces ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de ella, quien no parecía oponer resistencia alguna a su contacto. A continuación, ambos cerraron sus ojos carmesíes, agacharon la cabeza en señal de respeto hacia el otro y juntaron sus frentes, como gesto de reconocimiento del uno hacia el otro sin necesidad de intercambiar ni una sola palabra. Sin embargo, los de alrededor no lo vieron de la misma manera, sus mentes les llevaban hacia disparatados pensamientos y extrañas ideas, lo que hizo que todos comenzaran a hablar a la vez rompiendo el momento.

-¿Ese es…? –Empezó Yamato reconociendo la figura de Madara.

-¿Ellos van a…? –Preguntó Tsunade preocupada por si los tres les atacaban.

-¿Madara es tu…? –Cuestionó Kakashi.

-¿Ella es…? –Comenzó Tobirama entre divertido e incrédulo.

Pero por encima de todas las preguntas, una estentórea risa proveniente de Hashirama fue lo que llamó la atención de la extraña pareja volviendo a hacerles conscientes del mundo que les rodeaba.

-¡Por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos, amigo mío! ¡Qué alegría! –Dijo Hashirama cuando logró dominar la risa. -¡Jamás pensé que te vería así! Te ha costado años, pero tu decisión ha sido acertada. ¡Es una joven preciosa! ¡Mi más sincera felicitación por tu unión con esta joven, Madara!

Nada más decir aquello, todos quedaron en silencio. Tobirama se llevó una mano al rostro avergonzado por la incompetencia de su hermano para ver lo obvio. Mara y Madara se separaron el uno del otro y dirigieron su sharingan de tres tomoes y su mangekyō sharingan hacia él, esta vez dispuestos a usarlos. Hashirama sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, durante los muchos años de guerra había visto a Madara con él en sus diferentes formas, pero el verlo ahora con esa chica a su lado mostrando el suyo también le heló la sangre en las venas, no estaba seguro de poder hacer frente a dos usuarios de ese poderoso Kekkei Genkai.

-¿Mara? –Llamó una Kakashi dubitativo con su único mangekyō a la vista y preparado para el combate si las cosas se torcían. -¿Eres una…?

No se sintió capaz de terminar la pregunta, ante la cual, ella dejó de ver a Hashirama y enfocó su vista hacia el que había sido su supervisor, maestro, e incluso se atrevería a decir amigo, por ese corto período.

Por respuesta, ella sólo asintió, sabía a lo que se refería, y desactivó su sharingan, hecho que hizo que todos se permitiesen relajarse un poco. Pasó por alto el malentendido con el castaño que acompañaba a Madara, ya tendría tiempo de ajustar cuentas por ello.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste…? –Empezó otra vez, pero ella cortó la pregunta.

-¿Dije que era una Uchiha? ¿Dije quién era mi padre? ¿Mostré mi sharingan? Piénsalo de nuevo, -dijo de manera dura y cortante.

-¡¿Eres su padre?! –Preguntó Hashirama aún más exaltado y sonriente, si eso era posible, antes de que Kakashi pudiera replicar y sobresaltando a la chica que se volvió a mirarlo. -¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? Oh, Madara, vaya con el viejo lobo solitario, pensaba que ibas a estar solo y, mira a esta joven, resulta que ya tenías a alguien en tu cubil. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti.

Tras esas palabras dio un par de palmadas en la espalda a Madara a modo de felicitación y complicidad que sólo recibieron una mirada fría por el gesto y el contacto. Y añadió, si era posible, un poco más de temor a que el carácter, temperamento y poder del Uchiha se desatase contra todos ellos como consecuencia.

Mientras tanto, maestro y alumna se volvían a mirar sin saber muy bien qué decirse el uno al otro en medio del alboroto que el Senju estaba formando alrededor de la figura de su padre.

-Oye, Kakashi, -empezó Mara, pero paró, tomó de nuevo aire y empezó otra vez. –Gracias, por todo lo que has hecho por mí en este tiempo, estaré en deuda contigo el resto de mi vida desde que me encontraste en el bosque. Supongo que esto es un adiós, dados los antecedentes que los Uchiha tenemos en la aldea, -llegada a ese punto, se quitó el protector y se acercó a él para tendérselo. –Creo que debería devolvértelo.

Kakashi extendió el brazo, pero en vez de cogerlo le cerró el puño sobre el protector y la hizo recoger su brazo.

-Es tuyo, te lo has ganado límpiamente, como te dije, -dijo Kakashi orgulloso. –Y sin usar tu sharingan tiene aún más mérito. Quédatelo. Siempre que quieras, podrás volver.

-Gracias, -respondió y añadió de manera cómplice: -En realidad, lo usé un par de veces.

-Si vuelves algún día, podrías contármelo junto con el resto de cosas que me prometiste que me explicarías, -dijo con algo de pesadumbre sabiendo que la despedida, o la lucha, se acercaba. Ella asintió con la media sonrisa en los labios.

-No será lo único que tengas que explicar cuando lleguemos a la aldea, Mara, -añadió Madara a su espalda. Nada más oír aquello, Kakashi apreció un estremecimiento en el cuerpo de ella, estaba en problemas. Unos problemas de los que no podía sacarla.

-No sé a qué te refieres, -respondió de manera inocente y sin volverse a encararlo. –Además, tú también podrías explicarme algunas cosas, ¿no crees? –Dijo haciendo una clara alusión a su nuevo aspecto mirando por encima de su hombro.

-¿A qué aldea te refieres? –Intervino Tsunade pudiendo intuir la respuesta.

-A la que yo mismo fundé, -respondió de manera seca Madara mirándola con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho en gesto altivo. –Y ningún Senju puede revocar mi derecho a ello, ni el de mis descendientes, -añadió.

De nuevo, se hizo el silencio. Mara se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre en medio de los otros dos. Antes de hacerlo, Kakashi había visto la misma expresión que veía cuando la Hokage se dirigía a ella: enfado e ira, lo que las llevaba a la discusión, la única diferencia era que su sharingan estaba de nuevo activo, ¿sería el mismo resultado con el legendario Madara Uchiha? ¿O por el contrario sería dócil? Se preguntaba el ninja de manera curiosa.

-Espera, ¿me estás diciendo que no tenía que haberme presentado a este examen infernal porque ya de por sí pertenezco a la Hoja por derecho de nacimiento, o algo así? –Preguntó con un tono en su voz una octava más aguda de lo normal.

-Tómalo como un entrenamiento de supervivencia, seguro que no ha sido para tanto, -respondió Madara encongiéndose de hombros y sin darle importancia a la amenaza que suponía su sharingan de tres tomoes.

-¿Entrenamiento? ¿No ha sido para tanto? –Dijo Mara con indignación. -¿Te parece poca supervivencia aparecer medio desangrada en un bosque? ¿Te parece poca supervivencia soportar a esa molesta Senju todo el día haciéndome salir de mis casillas? –Interrogó señalando a Tsunade, quien tragó con fuerza al sentirse mencionada ante el enemigo natural de su clan. -¿Te parece poca supervivencia soportar toda la presión para que no descubriesen mi sharingan y…? Ya sabes, -dijo desviando sus ojos hacia abajo y transmitiéndole que se refería al sello del ente que portaba. -¿Te parece poca supervivencia atravesar este desierto sola, sin provisiones y sabiendo que en cualquier momento iba a morir deshidratada? ¿O tal vez no te parezca para tanto que me haya enfrentado a ese tipo de las katanas con sólo dos malditos sais?

Esa vez fue el turno de Kakashi de tragar algo en su garganta que se había secado de repente. Quizá esas palabras que había dicho en ese arranque de ira tan caracterísca en ella y sin pensar en las consecuencias para ella misma y para los allí presentes.

Madara seguía impasible a sus palabras, a su sharingan y a su estado de ofuscación. Miró a los otros, esas cuestiones no eran para discutirlas frente a otros, sino para hacerlo en la intimidad de los terrenos del clan.

-He cumplido mi promesa, he vuelto por ti, tal y como te dije, -dijo el Uchiha acercándose a ella. –Ahora camina hasta la aldea y deja de ser una molestia.

-Vamos, Madara, la chica sólo pide un respiro, -dijo Hashirama tratando de aliviar la tensión, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al verse interrumpido por la muchacha.

-Tú, no te metas, -dijo apuntándole con un dedo acusador. –Esto es entre él y yo, así que, no intervengas. A menos que seas también un Uchiha, cosa que dudo, esta no es tu guerra.

Por su parte, Madara estaba satisfecho de la salida que había tenido con Hashirama, no así con lidiar con el malhumor de su hija, lo que le hizo torcer el gesto.

-Camina, Mara, -dijo en un tono de voz lo más sereno que pudo, aunque con los dientes apretados, expresión seria y su mangekyō sharingan brillando en su mirada. Amenaza velada que sobrevolaba a todos los allí presentes. La joven conocía esa expresión en el rostro de su padre, estaba tensando demasiado la cuerda y ésta, amenazaba con estrangularla si seguía forzando aquello.

Por fin, rendición. Mara torció la cabeza a un lado y trató de ocultarse tras el pelo, acción que aprovechó para darle un rápido vistazo a Tobirama que permanecía en silencio y analizándola con diligente escrutinio y mirada divertida. El Uchiha comenzó a andar siguiendo el camino firme entre las dunas del desierto y esperaba que los dos Senju y ella les siguiera, mientras ignoraba al resto de los presentes en deferencia a Hashirama.

-Vale, pero pienso quejarme todo el camino, -añadió. Su típico: "morir matando". Sin que lo esperara, Madara se volvió hacia ella y se situó a menos de un metro de ella en dos rápidas zancadas.

-Si vuelvo a escuchar una sola queja, mocosa, harás el camino corriendo, portando mis armas y no tendré piedad de ti en lo que a comida se refiere, -amenazó. -¿Te ha quedado claro? -Típica pregunta trampa. Ella sólo levantó las palmas de sus manos en señal de rendición y asintió. –Y vosotros dos, ¿a qué estáis esperando? Poneos en marcha, -ladró a los dos hermanos.

Madara comenzó a andar de nuevo, la joven miró a los otros dos de extraño aspecto, sobre todo al albino con el extraño casco de metal enmarcando su rostro y las delgadas marcas rojas en el rostro, dos casi horizontales en cada una de sus mejillas y otra más, vertical, en el centro de su barbilla. Éste le hizo un gesto al de largo pelo castaño que saludaba con la mano de manera afable a Tsunade y el resto de lo que quedaba del grupo de Konoha. Sin cruzar más palabras, los tres fueron en pos de Madara que ya se había adelantado unos metros.

Ahí quedaron los otros tres ninjas y la Hokage, plantados en medio de la arena sin saber muy bien qué hacer, tan sólo estaban de acuerdo en que iniciar una batalla no les beneficiaba en nada y mucho menos si se dirigían a Konoha.

Tsunade se hincó de rodillas en la arena y sujetó su cabeza entre sus manos, los otros tres pensaron que era un intento por pensar en alguna solución, pero lo cierto era que se culpaba a sí misma. Pensaba que esto estaba sucediendo por su culpa.

-Lo lamento, -dijo cuando parecía algo más serena. –Esto es la mala consecuencia de mi apuesta.

-¿De qué habla, Hokage? –Preguntó Yamato acercándose a ella para tratar de ayudarla y reconfortarla de alguna forma. Tsunade se puso en pie, cogió aire de manera sonora y comenzó a hablar:

-Kakashi, te nombro mi sucesor, -dijo sin un atisbo de duda en su voz, lo que les daba a sus palabras un cariz de sentencia en firme que caía como una losa sobre los hombros del ninja que no daba crédito a todo lo que sus ojos y oídos estaban percibiendo esa noche. –Cuando lleguemos a la aldea lo ratificaré ante el Consejo, no pondrán objeciones a mi decisión.

-Pero, yo, esto, no puedes, -empezó Kakashi, incapaz de ordenar sus frases en la cabeza para expresarlas de una manera coherente.

-Es mi culpa, aposté por que esa chica podría convertirse en un activo valioso para nuestra aldea, -respondió Tsunade comprendiendo la enorme montaña de dudas que asaltaba a su mejor ninja. –Tú me convenciste de ello y así lo ha demostrado en el examen, pero ya sabes que no se me dan bien las apuestas, no podía salir todo tan bien. El pago por esa apuesta es tener que lidiar con lo que parecer ser un Madara Uchiha rejuvenecido, a pesar de que debía estar muerto, por no mencionar que es probable que controle de alguna manera al Primer y Segundo Hokage, mis antepasados. Es demasiado con lo que lidiar a mi edad, Kakashi. Además, pareces llevarte bien con ella, puede que interceda por ti y Madara no te mate en la primera mirada que le dediques a su… -Tras una breve pausa encontró cómo se pronunciaba la palabra que buscaba: -Hija.

Dicho esto, la Hokage saliente se acercó al ninja y le puso el sombrero que indicaba la toma del puesto. Kakashi sintió el peso sobre su cabeza. Los tímpanos le zumbaban como si un kunai explosivo le hubiera impactado de lleno. El corazón le latía desbocado por el cúmulo de sentimientos y sensaciones que le recorrían. Su cerebro había sido bombardeado con demasiada información que digerir y de la cual quedaba mucho por saber.

Por ahora lo único que sabía era que esa adorable, a su manera, chica por la cual creía que había empezado a sentir algo era una Uchiha y portadora de un magnífico sharingan completo de tres tomoes, era hija del legendario líder del casi extinto clan Uchiha: Madara Uchiha y que habían decidido establecer de nuevo su residencia en la aldea de la que ahora, parecía ser, era el Sexto Hokage.

-Muy bien, Bakakashi, a ver cómo sales de ésta, -se dijo a sí mismo mientras contemplaba las cuatro figuras encaminarse hacia el horizonte con paso decidido.


	59. Chapter 59

Hola, hola, hola, ¿me han echado de menos? Jejeje, sé que sí :-P. Después de mi desaparición en estas últimas semanas os traigo otro capítulo para que disfrutéis. Saludos y reviews

 **Capítulo 59**

En mitad de la noche, Madara abría la marcha en solitario y en completo silencio. Unos cuantos pasos por detrás, cabizbaja, somnolienta y forzándose a mantener el ritmo iba Mara y con la vista fija en la espalda de su padre decorada por el gombai de guerra del clan. A cada lado de ella, como si de una escolta se tratara, iban Hashirama y Tobirama que la miraban como si de una rara avis se tratase.

Habían recorrido varios kilómetros por el largo sendero de piedra caliza del desierto, lo que les facilitaba la marcha. Durante ese tiempo, a Tobirama no se le habían escapado varios intentos que había hecho la joven de iniciar una conversación, probablemente para tratar de convencer al mayor de que parasen, pero la intención moría asesinada por el orgullo, volvía a cerrar la boca después de tomar una bocanada de aire y vuelta a empezar: cogía aire, buscaba las palabras apropiadas en su cabeza, suponía la respuesta que Madara le daría, hacía un mohín con la boca y la cerraba. Ésa era la cuarta vez que lo hacía.

-¡Si te vuelvo a ver hacer eso, mocosa, vas a tener un problema! –Espetó sin volverse en ningún momento hacia atrás.

Mara hizo un gesto de sorpresa, abrió la boca e hizo un aspaviento de sopresa con los brazos que les resultó gracioso a los dos Senjus.

-¿Cómo lo hace? –Susurró confundida mirando a Tobirama en un intento porque su padre no la oyese. Tobirama por su parte puso un gesto de indiferencia y se encogió de hombros, no le interesaban las técnicas que ese Uchiha utilizase para controlar a la muchacha, pero sí reconocía que era divertido verlos tratando de lidiar el uno con el otro, cada cual a tratando de llevar al otro a su terreno, casi le parecía creer ver al joven Izuna, el hermano menor de Madara, en algunos gestos de ella.

Por otro lado, Hashirama también intentaba buscar un punto de conversación para alejar ese silencio de los cuatro. Cruzó una mirada con su hermano, quien le hizo una señal para que se fijara en el estado de agotamiento de la joven y luego otra señal en dirección a Madara. La responsabilidad de tratar de detener la marcha recaía sobre él. Comprendió lo que quería decir Tobirama. Respiró hondo y se preparó mentalmente para lo que podía ser una batalla. Se aclaró la garganta, lo que provocó que Madara se detuviera en seco.

-Nos detendremos por hoy, -anunció el Uchiha sin volverse.

-Oh, gracias, -dijo Mara con anhelo en su voz. Antes de que nadie moviese un solo músculo ya se había sentado en el suelo y se frotaba las piernas acalambradas por la marcha.

Madara se giró y contempló la estampa: un Uchiha confiando en dos Senjus la tarea de custodiar de alguna manera a su propia hija, había debido de volverse loco y, sin embargo, ahí estaban los cuatro.

-Dime que tienes algo de comer, por favor, -suplicó con ojos de cordero a Madara.

-Yo tengo un par de manzanas, -ofreció Hashirama de las que había cultivado la noche antes para su amigo. Era una fruta roja y brillante, con la piel tersa y una jugosa pulpa debajo. Mara alargó la mano y cogió una de las que le ofrecía. Sin esperar a nada más le hincó el diente y se relamió con el primer bocado.

Mientras su hija devoraba la manzana, Hashirama había hecho aparecer varios troncos que usarían a modo de asientos y algunos más para hacer una pequeña fogata junto a la que calentarse. El Uchiha había sacado uno de los pergaminos que le había dado Orochimaru. Deshizo el sello y sobre la larga superficie del pergamino aparecieron objetos, pero nada comestible. Algo se encogió en el interior de Madara al ver la decepción en los ojos de la muchacha.

-No ha habido suerte, -le dijo Madara en voz baja con su voz ronca y, a continuación, prendió la madera con su Katon haciendo que el fuego comenzara a hacerla crujir.

-Esta bien, no importa, tranquilo, -se apresuró a responder ella mientras se acomodaba sobre uno de los troncos frente a la fogata y Hashirama la imitaba sentándose junto a ella, pero guardando la distancia que él consideraba segura. –La manzana es suficiente.

-Mara… -empezó el Uchiha tomando asiento en el que estaba justo frente a ella y sabiendo que esa pobre manzana no estaba bien ni para empezar.

-En serio, está bien, con algo de suerte esta noche soñaré con el Ichiraku y será un sueño delicioso y apetitoso, -se adelantó mordiéndose el labio inferior por el hecho de recordar los deliciosos olores de los platos del establecimiento. -¡Ah! Cuando lleguemos a la Aldea tengo que llevarte a ese sitio, te encantará. -Madara no contestó, se la quedó mirando con una media sonrisa distraída en los labios por el entusiasmo de su hija para describir el lugar. -¡Oh! Y hay dos campos de entrenamiento enormes, aunque uno está un poco chamuscado, no preguntes, podríamos ir en algún momento, he aprendido un par de trucos en este tiempo, -ese comentario le hizo fruncir el ceño, podía hacerse una ligera idea de lo que lo hubiese podido quemar. -¡Y las caras! Tienen las caras de los Hokages grabadas en la piedra del risco que protege la espalda de la aldea. ¿Puedes creerlo? Se ven prácticamente desde cualquier parte.

-Ah, -dijo Madara con falsa sorpresa que no se reflejó ni en su rostro ni en su voz. Lo que sí sabía era que, si no le presentaba pronto, Hashirama explotaría en una preciosa floración primaveral por el entusiasmo contenido que casi le hacía saltar en el sitio. Seguía siendo el mismo crío del río después de todo. -¿Algo más? –Preguntó volviendo a la media sonrisa y dejando que se explayara en la descripción de la aldea que había comenzado por su mejor restaurante.

-Pues… -Hizo memoria unos segundos. -¡La policía! Adivina qué, -dejó unos instantes para darle la oportunidad de replicar, aunque el Uchiha sabía lo que iba a decir se encogió de hombros y negó levemente con la cabeza, dejaría que se lo contase ella: -En su escudo, tienen el símbolo del clan.

-¿Qué clan? –Preguntó fingiendo no saberlo. Por supuesto que lo sabía, sabía cada uno de los detalles que le estaba narrando con ese, para nada fingido, entusiasmo. De verdad, lo sentía así, le había gustado Konoha, podría decir que tanto o más que el País de las Aguas Termales, que ya era mucho. Echó una mirada rápida a Tobirama que se encontraba a su lado y la miraba entre divertido e intrigado por el carácter que mostraba ahora.

-¿Cómo que qué clan? ¡Pues el tuyo! ¡El nuestro! –Exclamó. –Y dentro hay una piedra con los nombres inscritos de todos los miembros que han formado parte del cuerpo y fotografías de los más destacados, ¿y sabes qué? –Preguntó de nuevo dándole un tiempo demasiado corto para responder, -la gran mayoría eran Uchihas.

-No sé qué tenía esa manzana, pero de repente tienes mucha energía, -dijo Madara con tranquilidad para desviar el tema. –Bien, primero vas a decirme por qué has necesitado a la policía y luego vas a contarme qué sabes de esas caras de piedra.

Hashirama tenía que esperar sólo un poco más su turno, el Uchiha lo sabía, sólo quería hacerlo sufrir un poco más, no recordaba cuán divertido era hacerlo, para que se presentase él mismo, con la efusividad que tenía característica, y entonces ella tendría una nueva discusión esa noche, la segunda con un Senju y, de sólo imaginar eso, le divertía aún más.

La mente de Mara bullía para tratar de buscar una respuesta que no la metiera en líos con Madara pero que no fuese una mentira pues él parecía detectar cada vez que ella intentaba colarle alguna desde que era una cría. Dedujo que lo mejor era decir la verdad y esperar que se apiadara de ella.

-La policía, pues porque… -Empezó titubeante con la mirada de nuevo seria de su padre clavada en ella, pendiente de cada pequeño gesto que hacía. –Digamos que cogí algo de alguien a quien no conocía y al que después no pude devolvérselo, de manera que, acudí a ellos para que lo hicieran por mí. Por desgracia, no pudieron hacérselo llegar ellos tampoco y tuve que volver a ir a recoger eso que cogí de esa persona que no conocía. Es sencillo.

Los tres hombres se quedaron en silencio procesando el críptico mensaje que había lanzado la joven a toda velocidad. Hashirama hacía cábalas repitiendo algunas partes para llegar a una conclusión, probablemente errónea. Tobirama torció el gesto con desaprobación nada más oír la explicación. Por no hablar de Madara que tenía su mangekyō sharingan a la vista.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, -empezó Madara inclinándose hacia delante para acortar la distancia con ella. Ahora sólo separados por el pequeño fuego. Mara estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento se desataría la ira, contaba con ello. –Robaste algo, luego te arrepentiste y lo llevaste a la policía, y como ellos no consiguieron devolverlo tampoco, lo que robaste pasó a ser legalmente tuyo, ¿me equivoco?

Mara había acabado echada hacia atrás, tanto como podía sin llegar a caer de espaldas del tronco. Ante la deducción de su padre, la mirada de desaprobación y la intimidación del sharingan se sintió como si volviera a tener diez años de nuevo. Parecía una cría pequeña temerosa de la reprimenda que le esperaba. Tan sólo se atrevió a negar con la cabeza como respuesta a la pregunta.

-Relájate, amigo mío, trató de devolverlo, hizo lo correcto y está arrepentida de lo que hizo, -dijo Hashirama tratando de salvarla de sus palabras. –Déjalo estar, ha aprendido la lección.

-Sí, este tipo tiene razón, he aprendido e intenté solucionar mi error, -dijo agarrándose con fuerza al cable que le había echado el Senju de pelo castaño que se había sentado junto a ella al otro lado de donde se encontraba su hermano, de manera que ella quedaba en medio de ambos.

La compasión se adueñó de Madara, él también había cometido errores que ahora trataba de solucionar, la entendía, por lo que lo dejó pasar. Simplemente, se quedó callado escrutándola con su sharingan. La joven se removió algo incómoda en su asiento, probablemente por el escrutinio y la cercanía de sus custodios a partes iguales. Madara podía ver cómo Hashirama le hacía pequeños gestos para que se llevara a cabo la presentación.

-Oye, Madara, -empezó la chica con cierto titubeo. El que le llamara por su nombre extrañó a los dos Senjus que se mantuvieron a la escucha. -¿Cómo has…? Quiero decir, tu aspecto. Estás… -Respiró hondo y lo recorrió de arriba abajo fijándose en los detalles que el fuego se encargaba de resaltar. –Tu pelo ya no es blanco, no eres viejo, tu chakra es mucho más intenso y tienes un cuerpo que… ¡Gracias al Sabio de los Seis Caminos por no ser una Hyūga!

Ese último comentario desató la risa de Hashirama y un par de sonrisas mal disimuladas por parte de los otros dos.

-¿Eras así de verdad cuando eras joven? ¿O sólo es un jutsu ilusorio como el que emplea Tsunade? –Mara se levantó, rodeó el fuego y se agachó delante de Madara, apartó el mechón de pelo que le cubría parte del rostro y lo escrutó ahora sin temor a su sharingan. El par de ojos con el sharingan de tres tomoes miraban el rostro de su padre memorizando cada nuevo rasgo, la piel estaba tersa y sin arrugas, los labios antes finos habían recuperado cierto grosor, lo único que no había cambiado eran sus ojos, desde que tenía memoria recordaba esos ojos rojos. Madara la dejó hacer, dejó que satisfaciera su curiosidad. Por último, se sentó junto a él en el tronco que ocupaba y le golpeo suavemente en el brazo para comprobar su resistencia y la dureza de su bíceps. –Vaya, parece que eres más resistente que cuando eras un anciano, así la próxima vez que entrenemos no tendré que contenerme.

El comentario, a pesar de ser un ataque, sabía que no lo decía con maldad, era su manera de decirle que le había echado de menos y él le respondería de la misma manera.

-¿Contenerte? Vas a saber quién es Madara Uchiha, mocosa, -respondió echándole un brazo sobre el cuello a modo de llave de inmovilización sin apenas ejercer presión.

-No, no, Madara, ¡para! ¡Me haces daño! –Se quejaba la joven intentando zafarse y exagerando la fuerza con la que la sujetaba.

-Ah, parece que eres tú la que se ha vuelto una enclenque, tendremos que hacer un entrenamiento intensivo, -respondió mordaz aflojando el agarre para que se soltara y casi resbalando de su asiento en el proceso.

Frente a ellos, los dos Senjus contemplaban la escena asombrados. Como si de una de esas fábulas sobre apariciones de animales extraños se tratase, estaban asistiendo a un momento distendido dentro del hermético clan Uchiha, el líder de antaño, Madara Uchiha, temido y letal guerrero, casi se podría decir que estaba bromeando con su hija de una forma amable y cordial a su manera. Los dos hermanos estaban boquiabiertos y en completo silencio por temor a que esos animales extraños, majestuosos a la par que peligrosos, se percatasen de su presencia y decidiesen atacarles.

-¿Tú también ves el parecido, verdad? –Preguntó Hashirama a su hermano.

Ambos Uchihas tenían el mismo aspecto y expresión. El mechón de pelo negro y rebelde cayendo sobre uno de sus ojos, el otro, ahora también negro, fijo en ellos alternando de uno a otro y esa expresión indescifrable en el rostro.

-¿Parecido? Son idénticos, -respondió Tobirama en voz baja. –Sólo varía su sharingan.

Los majestuosos y peligrosos Uchihas se habían fijado en ellos durante su cuchicheo. Después de aquello, Mara volvió a mirar por encima de las llamas, examinándoles con detalle.

-¿Y ellos quiénes son? –Preguntó mostrando esa media sonrisa en los labios y con la mirada fija en Tobirama. –Porque de él, me suena su cara.

Madara sonrió al igual que ella, carraspeó un poco y soltó de repente:

-Ella es Mara Uchiha, mi hija, -dijo dirigiéndose hacia ellos y, sin hacerse esperar, añadió: –. Ellos son Tobirama y Hashirama Senju.

-¡¿Qué?! –Gritó Mara con el tono de voz estridente, unas octavas más alto que de costumbre y el rostro con una mueca de incomprensión, asombro y desconcierto.


	60. Chapter 60

Muy buenas, contenta de saludaros después de las Fiestas que espero que hayan ido genial para todos. Os dejo otro nuevo capítulo que lo disfrutéis.

 **Capítulo 60**

A kilómetros de donde se encontraban el variopinto grupo de los Uchiha y los Senju, se encontraba el grupo de los integrantes de la Hoja. Tsunade, aún en su función de Hokage, había decretado la marcha forzada para llegar lo antes posible a la aldea y disponerlo todo. Su renuncia, el nuevo nombramiento de Kakashi como Sexto Hokage, informar al Consejo de la nueva situación y tomar decisiones sobre la tormenta que se les avecinaba con los recién descubiertos Uchihas.

El grupo marchaba rápido y en completo silencio, cada cual digiriendo a su manera los acontecimientos de esa noche y tratando de adivinar qué pasará a partir de ahora.

Kakashi, por su parte, a pesar de la enorme responsabilidad que se le venía encima, seguía reproduciendo una y otra vez el momento en el que vió sus ojos tornados de color rojo sangre y los tres perfectos tomoes mirándoles amenazadores, la Mara que había atisbado en la arena de combate había vuelto a salir, no tenía ninguna duda de que ella habría hecho uso de su dojutsu ocular en caso de que él no la hubiese soltado de su agarre. Y de lo que no dudaba tampoco era de que Madara Uchiha habría sido aún más rápido que ella en atacar si hubiese presentido algún peligro.

La arena bajo sus pies comenzaba a ser más compacta, facilitando el avance, tenía a penas unas horas antes de que llegaran a la Aldea para idear una defensa convincente para que el Consejo aceptara a los Uchiha de nuevo en la Hoja, teniendo en cuenta los antecedentes pasados y recientes del clan.

Desde el principio, Mara había sido clara: cuando su padre viniese ella se iría. Con lo que no contaban era con que el plan era quedarse, por ahora, de manera indefinida. Tenía que pensar, no era el mejor momento para quedarse en blanco. El tiempo se agotaba y el camino terminaba. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, el agotamiento de la chica les retrasaría lo suficiente como para tener quizás un día más de margen.

Miró de soslayo a Tsunade, con la vista fija al frente y los labios apretados, lo que le confería un rictus autoritario y hacía que pequeñas arrugas se marcasen. Apretó el paso unos metros y se situó junto a ella con intención de hablar.

-Debemos pensar algo para convencer al Consejo, -empezó ella. –Prefiero enfrentarme a ellos que a Madara Uchiha y su retoño. Imagino que el carácter de ella será herencia paterna.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ¿qué propones? –Respondió Kakashi intrigado.

-Tienes que hablar de sus… -Carraspeó en busca de la palabra indicada. –Bondades.

-¿De Madara? –Preguntó incrédulo. –Por todos son conocidas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre él, nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría de buen grado tenerlo como vecino.

-Necesitaremos un compromiso, una garantía de no agresión, por eso voy a renunciar a ser Hokage, para que no lo perciba como que un Senju sigue en el poder, sino como que las cosas han cambiado y que cualquiera puede ser Hokage sea del clan que sea.

Kakashi asintió, era un comienzo. Tendrían que madurar su discurso ante los ancianos del Consejo, pero algo era algo.

En el horizonte, comenzaban a despuntar figuras delgadas de los troncos de los árboles que indicaban la frontera con el País del Fuego. Probablemente, una pequeña comitiva de ANBU les estuviesen esperando para escoltarles hasta las murallas de la Aldea. Sin embargo, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en una comida en condiciones, una ducha relajante y una cama confortable. La almohada sería su mejor consejera. Debía pensar, y mucho, sobre cómo hacer ver buenos a los Uchiha, cuando la mayoría de los clanes que forman la Aldea siempre habían sido recelosos de ellos. Y, aún más, siendo uno de ellos el mismísimo Madara Uchiha, a quien muchos recordaban de las cruentas guerras, los intentos por destruir la aldea que él mismo fundó, la masacre del propio clan por parte de Itachi, eran demasiados episodios crueles a los que hacer frente con simples palabras y promesas de buena fe.

Pensó en empezar con una ofrenda de bienvenida, se retrasó hasta alcanzar las bestias que llevaban las provisiones, sin duda, Gaara había sido más que generoso, de manera que había más que de sobra para llegar. Junto al animal que custodiaba Yamato se situó Kakashi buscando su complicidad para poner en marcha su plan.

-Yamato, ¿tienes algún rollo de sellado? –Preguntó sin alzar la voz.

-Sí, ¿por qué? –Preguntó intrigado. -¿No pretenderás enviarles provisiones?

-Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer, demostrarles la buena voluntad por volver a acogerles en la aldea, quizá así Madara esté más dispuesto a acceder a las claúsulas que proponga el Consejo, -respondió.

-Ya… -dijo el otro poco convencido. -¿Seguro que es por Madara y no para que Mara no pase hambre o sed?

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no? –Preguntó de vuelta al sentirse descubierto en sus verdaderos propósitos.

Yamato soltó un suspiro, a veces su amigo podía ser muy obvio. Sacó del chaleco táctico un pequeño rollo y lo extendió en el suelo, no era demasiado extenso, pero sí lo suficiente como para guardar varias raciones y algo de agua. Kakashi hizo los sellos y la comida quedó confinada en el rollo. Escribió unas palabras rápidas y volvió a enrollarlo y, a continuación, invocó a Pakkun. El pequeño animal apareció entre una nube blanca.

-Espero que tengas una buena excusa para invocarme en medio de un desierto, -se quejó el perro.

-Quiero que encuentres a Mara y le entregues esto, -dijo sujetando el rollo al chaleco azul que llevaba.

-¿Qué te has creído? ¿Qué soy el servicio a domicilio del restaurante? –Protestó tras olisquear el rollo. –Espero que a la vuelta haya un hueso enorme de recompensa y un buen rascado de lomo.

Sin nada más que decir, el animal emprendió el rumbo tras olfatear la estela de chakra que había ido dejando Kakashi, sabía que sólo tenía que seguirla hasta dar con el punto en que se separaron, no sería difícil, dado que el olor de ella estaba impregnado en el de Kakashi, así le resultaría más fácil.

En la profundidad del desierto, Mara se había levantado de su asiento tras la presentación de las dos figuras que acompañaban a su padre.

-¿Puedo saber qué haces, precisamente tú, con dos Senju? –Casi gritaba mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador a Madara. –Por no hablar del mal aspecto que presentan, ahora que me fijo.

Y tenía razón, la apariencia era la que tenían cuando aún vivían, pero pequeñas grietas en la piel y los ojos negros rompían con una estética de normalidad.

-No temas, joven Uchiha, -dijo pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros y atrayéndola hacia él. –Por fin nos conocemos formalmente y eso me hace muy feliz.

La risa y el tono amable y despreocupado de Hashirama chocaban con los ojos desorbitados y el rostro desencajado de la muchacha que no sabía cómo reaccionar a la efusividad y la cercanía demostrada por parte del Senju. Ella trataba de mantener la cabeza lo más alejada posible de Hashirama tratando de mantenerse a una distancia segura. Cosa que no lograba.

Madara reía como nunca antes lo había hecho, eso sí, en su interior, jamás confesaría que eso le divertía de sobre manera. Su hija estaba teniendo la reacción que creyó que tendría y Hashirama era de lo más predecible. Lo que no habría predicho ni en mil años fue lo que sucedió.

-Madara, está muy cerca, -murmuró la chica, aunque sus ojos gritaban "sálvame". Antes de que Madara pudiese intervenir para evitar que Mara hiciera algo contra el Senju que sólo les retrasaría más en su camino, fue Tobirama el que entró en acción, sabiendo del repentino cambio de humor del que hacían gala los Uchiha. Sujetó el brazo de su hermano que retenía a la joven e hizo que lo apartara. No fue un gesto violento, pero sí se sentía algo frustrado por la manera de proceder de su hermano mayor en algunas situaciones que le suponían una fuerte emoción. Se situó entre ambos para marcar una distancia de seguridad viendo que la muchacha ya tenía su sharingan activo y no hubiese dudado en usarlo de haber tardado un poco más.

-Compórtate, hermano, -le dijo entre dientes. Y, a continuación, se volvió hacia Mara que seguía mirando con cara de sorpresa y su sharingan ahora centrado en el Senju de pelo blanco y, ya que se fijaba con más detalle, con los ojos rojos. –Disculpa a mi hermano, a veces no sabe comportarse.

-¿Hermanos? –Dijo con aún más sorpresa. Los miraba con atención a uno y después a otro y, por más que los miraba, no encontraba parecido alguno entre ellos. -¿Estás seguro?

La duda, aunque razonable, hizo gracia a Tobirama que asintió varias veces como respuesta. Bien era cierto que no se parecían en nada, a diferencia de los Uchiha, que siempre le parecieron todos iguales y, para muestra, los que tenía delante.

-Vale, dale las gracias a Hashirama por salvarte la vida, Senju, -dijo amenazando con un dedo al propio Hashirama quien ahora era él el confundido, a la par que deprimido, por decirle su nombre a su hermano y la ligera reprimenda de éste hacia su persona.

-Tobirama, -respondió el propioTobirama para corregirla de su error. Para entonces, las carcajadas querían salir de la garganta de Madara, pero se contuvo, ésta se estaba convirtiendo en una de las noches más hilarantes que recordaba en mucho tiempo.

-¿Tobirama? –Dijo separando cada sílaba de su nombre. Torció la cabeza a un lado y entrecerró los ojos un poco como si estuviese haciendo algo clic dentro de su cerebro. Ya sabía de qué le sonaba su cara y debía añadir que la escultura en piedra no le hacía justicia. A pesar de las grietas y los extraños ojos conservaba un porte digno y una apariencia que no debió ser para nada desagradable mientras vivió. Mara se había quedado sin habla, no sabía muy bien si por la circunstancia o por la apreciación del físico que estaba haciendo, hasta que recordó que era un Senju. –Ya sé de qué te conozco.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo sorprendido Tobirama, normalmente, el más reconocido había sido Hashirama pero por una vez, se enorgulleció de ser él.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo Madara, también sorprendido de que su hija hubiese mostrado tanto interés en el rostro en piedra de los Hokages.

-¿Ah, sí? –Dijo Hashirama, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué.

-Sí, tú eres el segundo Hokage, -respondió sin separar la vista de los iris rojos con el fondo negro de sus ojos. Tobirama asintió conforme al reconocimiento también sin dejar de mirarla. Había pequeños gestos en ella que no eran del todo iguales a los de Madara. Cuanto más la miraba más se daba cuenta de ellos. Mara se giró hacia su padre y le habló: -Debes tener una razón enorme si te has visto obligado a revivir a tu mayor enemigo y a su hermano, quien, además, fue el que le quitó la vida al tuyo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio expectantes a la respuesta de Madara. En la noche sólo se oían algunos grillos y el chisporroteo del fuego. Tras unos momentos, viendo que la respuesta no llegaba, Mara se sentó junto a Madara sin mirarle como acto de rendición.

-Está bien, lo entiendo, ahora es cuando me dices: "no te metas en mis asuntos, mocosa", -dijo imitando el tono grave de su voz. Cogió una rama delgada, removió ligeramente la madera que ardía y luego dejó caer la propia rama en las llamas que rápidamente hicieron que prendiera.

-Mara… -Empezó a hablar Madara, pero se vio interrumpido por el inesperado brinco que dio su hija para ponerse en pie con rapidez para acercarse a una diminuta figura que se acercaba medio trotando hacia ellos con desconfianza.

-¿Te envía Kakashi? –Preguntó Mara al pequeño perro marrón que se rascaba la oreja con una de sus patas traseras para quitarse la arena que se le pegaba tras la cabeza. El Uchiha volvió a recordar el tema pendiente del nuevo apellido que había decidido llevar su vástago. La sola mención del nombre de Kakashi le hizo fruncir el ceño, si ese ninja del tres al cuarto, había tenido algún tipo de intención de ligar su triste linaje al de su clan usando para ello a su hija, tendría que pasar primero por encima del cadáver de Madara Uchiha, cosa que veía harto improbable. –Agradéceselo de mi parte y dile que no escatime en el tamaño del hueso.

-Descuida, si no lo hace pienso mearle los zapatos, -dijo el perro apuntando algo en un cuaderno para tachar la tarea de una lista de cosas pendientes. El comentario sacó una pequeña sonrisa a Mara, sólo de imaginarlo.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?

Antes de que el animal pudiese contestar, Mara le quitó el pequeño lápiz de la pata, y arrancó un trozo en blanco del pergamino del rollo con cuidado de no dañar el sello. Escribió algo con rapidez, lo dobló con cuidado y lo anudó al chaleco de Pakkun.

-Llévalo a Suna, donde Kakashi y yo fuimos a comer, -indicó. Pakkun torció la cabeza pensando sobre si hacer lo que le pedía o no.

-Espero que la próxima vez que nos veamos, tengas un buen hueso para mí o serán tus zapatos los que destroce, -respondió desapareciendo en una nube blanca.

Se giró con una sonrisa más amplia en el rostro y con el rollo de sellado en la mano. Lo agitó un par de veces entre sus dedos para hacer que la atención de su padre se centrase en el rollo. Aunque al ver la expresión ceñuda comprendió que algo no iba bien. Los dos Senju alternaban entre uno y otro tratando de averiguar quién haría el primer movimiento.

-Podríamos abrirlo y compartir lo que haya, ¿qué te parece? -Dijo tanteando el terreno.

-Deshazte de eso, tíralo al fuego, -dijo Madara en un tono seco.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -Protestó. –Habrá agua y provisiones.

-Hazlo, puede que esté envenenada, -volvió a insistir. Mara se llevó una mano al rostro, empezaba a dar claros síntomas de fatiga y agotamiento, la noche estaba siendo intensa y eso que aún no había siquiera empezado a preguntar en profundidad por los dos extraños revividos, ni por su nuevo aspecto, ni por la decisión de vivir en Konoha. Pero lo que estaba claro era que no podía hacerlo con el estómago vacío.

Se acercó a su padre, se acuclilló frente a él, lo miró a los ojos, ahora negros, y puso ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Hashirama intercambió miradas con su hermano y, sin emitir sonido, vocalizó el nombre de Izuna. En varias ocasiones en el pasado en las que se veía obligado a esconderse en la maleza para no ser descubierto había visto que Izuna, el hermano de Madara, tenía ese mismo gesto cuando trataba de razonar con él de una manera desesperada. Tobirama asintió, también estaba de acuerdo, el aspecto podía ser un calco del propio Madara, pero había pequeños gestos en los que también se podía ver a Izuna en la muchacha.

-Madara, entiendo que durante la guerra debías desconfiar de todo y de todos, pero no estamos en guerra ahora, Kakashi no va a intentar envenenarme, -dijo no muy convencida de que su súplica estuviese llegando a buen puerto. –Quizá Tsunade sí, y no la culpo, no se lo he puesto fácil estos días, lo admito. No me lo tengáis en cuenta, -dijo dirigiéndose ahora a los dos hermanos y al instante volvió a encarar a su padre sin esperar reacción por su parte. –Pero este es el sello de Kakashi, por favor, tengo hambre.

-Dame ese rollo, Mara, -pidió Madara extendiendo una mano y sin dejar el contacto visual.

La joven exhaló un suspiro que murió antes de salir entre sus labios, agachó la cabeza y puso con fuerza y de mala gana en su mano el pequeño rollo.

-Vale, tú ganas, -se apartó a un lado y volvió a sentarse sobre el tronco de madera que hacía las veces de asiento.

Madara desenrolló el pergamino y observó los sellos que contenía. El primero y más grande era el símbolo de "alimento", seguido por el de "agua". Mara seguía con disimulo desde el rabillo del ojo los movimientos que su progenitor llevaba a cabo. Extendió un poco más el pliego y al final de éste dio un rápido vistazo a las palabras que había escritas con una caligrafía sencilla y con trazos rápidos.

" _Hay provisiones para tres días. Espero que no estés en ningún apuro con Madara. Te veré en Konoha. Me sorprendió mucho ver tu sharingan completo. Kakashi Hatake_ ".

Tras ver que el pergamino no escondía nada más aparte de los sellos y de esas palabras que no le gustaron en absoluto el mensaje implícito que llevaba con ellas bajo esa capa de inocencia, Madara serenó su expresión e hizo los sellos para desbloquear las viandas.

Primero aparecieron varias porciones de carne de caballo de Suna, varias ramas con dátiles, algunos botes pequeños de salsas especiadas típicas del País del Viento y algunos cuencos de arroz listo para comer. Con sólo la visión y el ligero olor que desprendían las especias, el estómago de la muchacha protestó en consecuencia. Instintivamente, Kurōkami se revolvió en su interior aquejado por el hambre de ella, lo que provoco que su sello se marcase la piel y la llevara a sujetarse el estómago con ambos brazos.

Sin preocuparse demasiado por ello, Madara volvió a enrollar el pergamino y guardarlo entre los pliegues de su ropa bajo la armadura rojiza, aderezó una de las piezas de carne, la clavó en una de las pequeñas varas de madera y la puso al fuego. Tras unos pocos minutos, el olor se extendió por el pequeño campamento y las diminutas gotas de grasa crepitaban al caer entre las llamas.

El Uchiha observó la expresión entre obnubilada y hambrienta de su hija mirando cómo se hacía el trozo de carne. Se mordía el labio inferior y apostaría que la veía salivar en demasía y olisquear el aire de tanto en tanto. Cuando consideró que la carne estaba suficientemente hecha se levantó y la puso, prácticamente debajo de la nariz de Hashirama.

-Pruébala, -dijo sin miramientos.

Hashirama levantó la vista hacia su amigo, luego miró a Mara y a continuación un vistazo rápido a Tobirama que hizo un gesto hacia un lado con la cabeza indicando la posición de la chica. Hashirama mordió un trozo y empezó a masticarlo con parsimonia. Madara volvió a su asiento frente al fuego. Después de masticarlo un poco más se lo tragó sin dificultad. Se limpió las comisuras de la boca con los dedos y sin emitir juicio. Frente a él los dos Uchiha no le quitaban ojo de encima a la espera de su veredicto.

De repente, se llevó una mano a la garganta y comenzó a hacer sonidos como si se estuviera asfixiando. Mara tornó su expresión en pavor y estupor, jamás habría pensado que la comida estuviese envenenada viniendo de Kakashi. Tobirama no reaccionó, conociendo de sobra a su hermano. Y Madara le lanzó un dátil a Hashirama dándole de lleno en la frente.

-Deja de comportarte como un crío, Hashirama, -espetó el Uchiha. Acto seguido le tendió la rama con el trozo de carne a Mara. Ésta no lo cogió, cosa que extrañó a Madara. -¿No tenías hambre, mocosa?

-Sí, pero ese trozo lo ha mordido un Senju, no voy a comerme eso, -respondió con expresión de asco.

-Mara no estoy para estupideces, come, -dijo poniendo la rama en su mano.

En su interior, Kurōkami la instaba a que lo mordiera, el hambre empezaba a ser un problema para mantener la calma, su cuerpo dejaba de producir un chakra constante, lo que hacía que el suyo se volviese inestable y, en esos momentos, no era el mejor momento para hacer gala de un mal control del chakra. El ente podía adivinar qué hacía allí el mayor de los Senju y no pintaba bien para él ni para ella. Se tumbó cuan largo era en la sala en tinieblas de suelo acuoso y posó su cabeza sobre sus patas delanteras, cerró los ojos y separó su chakra tanto como podía de el de Mara.

Mara lo sintió y frunció el ceño. Sabía que algo le ocurría. Bajó su nivel de masticación hasta parar.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Madara intrigado.

-Nada. Nada, -repitió para reafirmarse.

Todos volvieron al silencio y a contemplar las llamas. La joven terminó con su porción de carne y tiró la rama al fuego. Bebió varios tragos de agua y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Poco a poco, la danza hipnótica de las lenguas de fuego junto con el agradable calor que desprendía y la saciedad de su estómago, empezarón a proporcionarle un confort que la invitaba a cerrar los ojos y a dormir. Sin darse cuenta, se fue inclinando hacia la derecha hasta toparse con el flanco de su padre. Madara la miró compasivo. Podía dejar la conversación pendiente para otro momento. Le pasó el brazo sobre sus hombros en gesto protector para que su cabeza reposara contra él y no sobre la dura hombrera de la armadura de guerra.

-Sigues siendo una molestia, ¿lo sabes? –Le susurró a sabiendas de que ya no le oía.

Y era cierto en parte, Mara estaba más cerca del mundo de los sueños que del terrenal, pero el martilleo rítmico, continuo y pausado del corazón de Madara contra su oído hizo que terminara por relajarse y dejarse llevar por el descanso que exigía su cuerpo tras unas duras pruebas, la larga marcha y los descubrimientos de esa noche.

Los dos hermanos miraban la escena del temido líder del clan Uchiha. Ninguno habría dicho que Madara iba a ser un padre entregado a su retoño, a su manera y, sin embargo, ahí estaba para sorpresa de ambos. La sonrisa bobalicona había vuelto a la cara de Hashirama, estaba más que entusiasmado con la muchacha y con el hecho de que su mejor amigo hubiese sentado la cabeza y, por fin, se hubiese decidido a continuar con su estirpe.

-¿Crees que me llamará "tío Hashirama"? –Preguntó asaltado por la duda.

-Cállate, -fue la respuesta de Madara y, a continuación, hizo los sellos para que los dos Senju quedasen inertes. Ya había escuchado suficiente de ellos por aquella noche y no quería que preturbasen el sueño de la chica con su cháchara. Los días venideros serían más propicios para indagar en qué había estado haciendo la mocosa, cómo explicarle a Hashirama lo que quería hacer y que ella lo aceptara, e instalarse en la aldea sin demasiados sobresaltos.


	61. Chapter 61

¿Qué tal estáis? Espero que con ganas de leer este capítulo después de mi desaparición temporal, pero ya estoy de vuelta y con las pilas cargadas y con ganas de actualizar.

 **Capítulo 61**

La respiración pesada sobre su hombro le indicaban que el sueño de Mara era profundo y tranquilo. La había contemplado muchas noches tener sueños agitados en los que el sudor cubría su frente y quejidos lastimeros salían de su garganta. Incluso, había veces que despertaba con la voz casi perdida y ronca como si hubiese estado gritando algo o a alguien durante toda la noche.

Poco a poco, la sujetó para no despertarla y se fue moviendo hasta hacer que se tumbara sobre la arena, no era un colchón de plumas, pero descansaría mejor que dormir prácticamente sentada y recostada sobre él. Los movimientos, aunque suaves, la hicieron quejarse en protesta por el cambio de postura y la pérdida de la fuente de calor que le proporcionaba su cuerpo.

Se alejó unos pasos, sacó de entre sus ropas el rollo que le había dado Orochimaru antes de salir de la guarida, lo extendió e hizo a parecer algunas prendas de ropa adecuadas para él mismo. Seleccionó el haori de uno de sus atuendos. La pieza era de color azul marino con el abanico blanco y rojo, símbolo del clan, en la parte posterior y un tomoe en cada uno de los hombros en la parte anterior. Se acercó de nuevo a ella y lo colocó encima para resguardarla del frío de la noche del desierto, luego dobló la hakama, de un negro azabache, y la puso bajo la cabeza con cuidado de no despertarla. Cuando terminó de acomodarla lo mejor que supo, se sentó en su postura típica de meditación, cerró los ojos y trató de poner una noche más la mente en blanco.

Ahí estaba de nuevo, después de varias noches sin tener sueños, o pesadillas más bien, otra vez se encontraba rodeado de la nada. Un fondo negro, sobre un tapiz negro y sin detalle alguno. Allá a donde dirigía la vista la visión no cambiaba. La negrura de lo infinito.

En una de las vueltas en derredor que dio sobre sí mismo, hubo un cambio repentino en la visión. Otra vez la misma joven que, noche tras noche, veía yacer con el que fue su mejor amigo. Esta vez parecía estar sola. Le miraba con una expresión risueña. La última vez que se presentó así, le atravesó por completo como si de un fantasma se tratase. Temió que volviera a pasar.

Con cierta timidez, levantó la mano y flexionó los dedos a modo de saludo para comprobar que le veía de verdad. Ella le imitó sin cambiar su expresión.

Para su sorpresa, la sonrisa se ensanchó y la alegría llegó hasta sus ojos adquiriendo un brillo especial. Empezó a andar hacia él, decidida. Podría jurar que esta vez le veía y le sonreía a él. Miró un momento hacia atrás para comprobar que seguían solos en medio de la nada y así era. Volvió a encararla, la alegría se había contagiado a su rostro, aunque no pudiera verle detrás de su máscara naranja.

Los pasos se fueron haciendo más rápidos, llegando al trote y a unos pocos metros más adelante la carrera fue evidente con una sucesión de pasos rápidos y seguros de su destino.

Sin esperarlo, una mano la sujetó con fuerza cortando de raíz la carrera. Ella se giró entre sorprendida y asustada por el fuerte tirón. Junto a ella estaba Kakashi, otra vez, evitando que llegara a reencontrarse con él de alguna manera. La jovialidad bajo la máscara desapareció, cambiando por un sentimiento de odio y rencor.

A diferencia de otras veces, en las que permanecía junto a Kakashi con agrado y buena voluntad, esta vez le miraba a él en busca de ayuda para librarse del agarre. Se giró hacia el ninja que la sujetaba y le espetó:

-¡Suéltame!

El grito retumbó con la reverberación del eco en la inmensidad en la que se movían. Acto seguido dio un fuerte tirón de su brazo y se zafó de él, reanudando la carrera hacia él con energía renovada y la sonrisa más amplia en su boca.

Los metros se iban acortando con cada zancada que daba.

Cinco metros. Los rasgos se dibujaban claros, podía ver sus labios estirados dejando ver incluso una hilera de dientes.

Tres metros. Extendió los brazos hacia él con la clara intención de ponerlos a su alrededor. Sabía qué tenía que hacer. Abrió los suyos tan ampliamente como le daban para hacerlo y aguardó.

Un metro. El impacto y el contacto no se harían de esperar.

Justo cuando sus cuerpos se juntaron, ambos cerraron los brazos en torno al otro con fuerza. Como si les fuese la vida en ello. Como si en medio de esa inmensidad vacía el único salvavidas fuese el cuerpo del otro.

Ella tenía el rostro hundido en su pecho y la frente apoyada sobre su hombro, podía aspirar su particular olor y sentir la suave tela de su túnica contra su piel. Sus brazos estaban doblados con las palmas de las manos sobre cada omóplato y le atraían con fuerza para evitar que se moviese siquiera para dejar un solo centímetro de separación entre ellos.

El enmascarado no tenía intención alguna de moverse, tal era el bloqueo que sentía en sus músculos de brazos y piernas, incluso se había olvidado de respirar. Lo que sí sentía era el calor que emanaba de su cuerpo, la temperatura traspasaba las capas de tela que le cubrían por completo cada centímetro de piel. De pronto comenzó a notar que las manos de ella empezaban a deslizarse arriba y abajo a lo largo de su espalda, aquello le gustaba, hacía que sus músculos se relajasen por el contacto cercano. Se separó de su hombro, aunque no le miró. Sintió que sus manos terminaban su movimiento en su cintura. Sabía que algo iba a pasar y creía saber el qué.

Rápidamente, buscó a la sombra negra que se encargaba de poner fin a la pesadilla de la manera más horrible posible, pero, de estar ahí con ellos, era imposible verla entre toda la negrura reinante. Llevó una de sus manos al mentón para obligarla de alguna manera a mirarle. Debía ser rápido para explicar que él no quería aquello.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar una palabra ella se le adelantó, quitó las manos de su cintura, dio un paso atrás y le dijo:

-Terminemos de una vez.

En su mano llevaba un kunai de metal negro, liso, pulido y bien afilado que con total seguridad lo había sacado de la pequeña bolsa que llevaba atada al final de su espalda. En vez de empuñarlo se lo ofrecía para que él lo tomase.

-No… -Susurró sin fuerzas. No quería volver a hacer aquello.

-Tienes que hacerlo o seguirás viviendo esto una y otra vez hasta que lo hagas, -murmuró en respuesta.

En sus ojos, antes alegres, ahora sólo había pena y tristeza, como si de un cordero frente al carnicero se tratase, pero no odio ni rencor.

-No quiero volver a hacerlo. Por favor, -suplicó con la voz opacada por la máscara. –Nunca quise hacerlo.

-A veces, tenemos que hacer sacrificios para conseguir lo que queremos, -dijo la joven colocando una mano sobre la suya que sostenía ya el kunai. –Húndelo.

Con suavidad, con la mano que había depositado sobre la de él, fue acercándola hacia el mismo punto donde siempre clavaba el kunai hasta que la punta rasgó su piel. No dejó de mirarla en el corto recorrido de su brazo. Supo que había llegado a ella cuando ella sintió el pinchazo y la hizo fruncir el ceño por el ligero dolor.

Ella miró hacia abajo para cerciorarse de lo que iba a pasar. Alzó el rostro y le miró con pena, sabía que era una despedida.

-No, por favor, -repitió la súplica en un intento de convencerla para que se apartase por si misma, incapaz de retirar su mano con el kunai.

La joven recorrió con sus manos sus brazos con delicadeza, tratando de reconfortarlo de alguna manera, aunque sabía que su alma y su corazón no albergarían consuelo alguno. Subió una de sus manos hasta su hombro, y la otra siguió subiendo hasta colocarla en su nuca, enredando los dedos en su pelo por debajo de la banda que fijaba en su sitio la máscara y haciendo que los vellos se le erizaran ante el contacto tan cercano.

-No lo hagas, -susurró por la corta distancia.

Poco a poco, fue acercando su cuerpo al suyo mientras él seguía sosteniendo el kunai que se iba adentrando, a través de su piel, hacia su interior. Cuando estuvo a pocos centímetros de la máscara separó los labios y los pegó a la superficie naranja, apenas fue un roce más que un beso que le hizo cerrar su único ojo a la vista. Cuando volvió a abrirlo un hilillo de sangre bajaba por la comisura de su boca. De repente cayó de rodillas y, lo que comenzó siendo un hilo, se convirtió en un borbotón de sangre que cayó a sus pies. Finalmente, se desplomó hacia un costado inerte.

El enmascarado dejó caer el kunai que rebotó en el suelo con un estruendo metálico y que poco a poco el charco de sangre fue engullendo.

A su lado, una risa que conocía bien, llegó a sus oídos. Giró la cabeza para encararlo.

-¿Qué te ha parecido esta nueva versión? –Dijo con su voz rasgada y la sonrisa sardónica tan característica.

-Voy a acabar contigo, aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida, -respondió y una nueva carcajada aún más estruendosa veló su amenaza.


End file.
